The Black Dragon of Voids
by Booqueephius
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a hybrid teenager with a poor childhood, until he meets a certain group of people that can change his life for the better. How will Issei be able to handle his new life. (I dont own anything from highschool dxd all rights go to Ichiei Ishinumi)
1. The Ending of a Childhood

The Ending of a Childhood

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a happy child with a decent life. He had some friends to play with and had kind loving parents. Issei was a reasonably tall child for his age at six years old, he wasn't a giant, but he certainly wasn't short either. He weighed more than average as well but not in fat, Issei was well built and had a decent set of muscles, while they were not huge he was only six, most six-year-olds wouldn't even have muscles.

He had dark black hair that looked like perpetual darkness it was fair in length and was slightly spikey and messy, though not in a bad way. He had deep unnaturally violet eyes; people would look in them and would comment that it looked as if they were gazing into a galaxy.

He was surprisingly smart as a child efficiently doing solving problems that other kids in his class wouldn't be able to do, even though he never paid attention in class. He was an odd child, to say the least.

Issei Hyoudou was in the park with his best friend Irina Shidou she was a child with short hazelnut colored hair; she also had violet color eyes like Issei did except hers was a much more natural shade of violet, less bright and vibrant.

The two children were playing superheroes in the park together. It was a lovely day sunny out warm with a cool breeze blowing against the children's skin. Issei and Irina are currently sitting on top of the monkey bars talking to each other about what they wanted to do in the future, and all the fun things it could hold while looking at the white clouds floating in the air. The mood went silent; they quietly sat there enjoying each others company. Issei didn't have a whole lot of friends then again he always said he wanted a true friend, not a lot.

Irina looked at Issei; he was wearing a black shirt with cargo pants and sandals. She knew he didn't have many friends and she dreaded telling him that she and her family were going to move to England soon for her fathers work. She knew he didn't have many friends, she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to leave her great friend alone. She knew she had to tell him after staring at the ground building up the courage she looked at him, hoping he wouldn't take it too hard.

"...Hey Issei" She was nervous, she didn't want to hurt her friend and was scared that she would be mad at her for leaving him. She knew he wasn't the type of person to be made of something that she couldn't control, but she couldn't help but dread.

"yeah, you ok Irina you look a little down" Issei stated in concerned for her friend. It made her happy that he was concerned for her and her wellbeing. 'He always was the person to ask if I was ok, he's so nice' she thought to herself as she looked at his concerned face, a slight blush growing on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said "I'm sorry to say this but... tomorrow my family is moving to England early in the morning... I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't gather the courage to tell you... I'm sorry" She finished looking down, feeling guilty that she didn't tell Issei sooner. She just didn't want to hurt her friend.

She couldn't understand what he was thinking as she was looking down away from him; she didn't want to see him become angry or sad like she feared he would become. She flinched a little when she felt Issei grabbed her shoulders. However, it didn't feel like it was harsh. It felt soft and smooth like a caring mother trying to help her crying child. She looked up slightly to see his deep violet eyes staring at her with a goofy smile.

"That's ok Irina," he said, reliving her that he wasn't mad or upset. "We'll just have to meet up later and play even more to make up for our time we lost together, right Irina?" Issei asked with a smile on his faces. Irina suddenly lost all of her worry and concern that Issei would've been upset. She looked up at him staring at him surprised by his response, she smiled and leaped off of the monkey bars Issei soon following her.

When he jumped off as well, she turned and quickly pulled him into a tight embrace. Her head was tucked in his chest; she had a bittersweet smile on her face hoping that they would see each other again no matter how slim the chances are.

"Irina, what's wrong?" Issei asked putting his hands on her shoulders pushing her off a little so he could see her face, she was smiling with flushed cheeks and tears threatening to leave her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just so happy your not upset that I didn't tell you earlier," She said sniffling trying not to cry. Issei just smiled happy that she didn't complain due to sadness. Issei couldn't help but smile due to her words; he rubbed her head a little while patting her back trying to help her.

He just wanted to see the ones he cared about smile and be happy regardless of how he felt about it. He looked at the sky as she buried her head but into his chest holding him tighter, he was thinking about the future hoping she would have a great time in England and make loads of good friends. He noticed that the sky was turning an orange color, looking at the sun he saw it was setting and gave a bittersweet smile, knowing that this will be possibly their final moments together.

"Hey Irina, we should probably start heading home our parents are going to start worrying about us," Issei said, looking at her. She looked up at him and nodded agreeing with what he said; we started to walk home in pleasant silence. We eventually split paths walking to our homes; Issei was downcast that he might never see Irina again.

(From now own well be in Issei's POV instead of the 3rd POV)

I've finally managed to catch my house in eyesight walking there I looked at the sky noticing it was starting to get cloudy, I could smell the humidity in the air. The clouds were looking darker than before, and the sky almost black.

'wow we were out there for a while, guess she wanted to spend more time with me since she knew she was moving' I thought to myself closing in on my house. I reached my home entering while smelling a delicious dinner; it smelled like rice and pork as well as a soup with many ingredients. I took my shoes putting them by the door. I walked into the kitchen seeing my mother Vylora cooking while my father Gradum is cleaning in the living room while listening to TV.

"Oh, hello sweetie glad your home dinner is almost done, we're having pork rice and some Kenchin Jiru soup," Vylora said with a sweet, warm smile, turning back to check on how dinner was going. I nodded walking to my room to play with my toys until my mother was done with dinner. I also needed to put some itch cream on my back shoulder blades.

I'm not sure why the itch is there considering I don't have a rash or anything showing skin irritation, I just ignored it and applied it on anyways even if it didn't help that much. 'now that I'm thinking about it my arms are starting to feel a little weird too' I thought looking in the mirror.

"HONEY DINNERS READY" my mother called out. I quickly put away the medication cream and ran downstairs to see my mother and father sitting at the wooden dining table with tier food and a plate of food in front of an empty chair for me.

"So honey what did you and Irina do at the park today," my mother asked with a warm smile on her face. Both of my parent's expression changed to a concerned one when I looked down at my food with a down casted look.

"Son, what's wrong did something happen between you two?" my father, Gradum asked me with a frown and concern in his eye. He stood up and walked over to put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me, I'm sure he can tell I'm upset.

"...yeah, Irina told me her family was moving to England today...I'm just upset that I may not be able ever to see her again," I said while tears threatened to leave my eyes.

To say the least they my parents were surprised to hear this, our families were very close and the fact that Irina's parents didn't tell them was astonishing to them. "did they say why they were moving?" my mother asked with a confused look on her face.

"no all Irina said was they were moving to England tomorrow early in the morning" I said, starting to feel a little better due to my parents comforting presence. We all decided to leave it there since there isn't anything we can do for it.

We finished our dinner, and I collected the plates to carry them to the sink I was going to do the dishes for my parents, but my father told me to go ahead and take a shower since I played in the park all day. My father was doing the dishes in my place as I went to get a change of clothes ready to take a shower.

When I got to the bathroom, I started undressing taking my dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry hamper. 'What the hell' I thought to myself as something caught my attention, I noticed to black spots on my shoulder blades exactly where my back has been itching. At the time I decided to ignore it and hop into the shower and just hope it will go away.

I spent around half an hour standing there washing my hair back hoping to get those black spots off, but most of the time I was just thinking about Irina. It was soothing standing in the shower letting the warm water run through my hair and over my body, it's very comforting.

I've been bushing my back with a brush soaked in soap this entire time, when I realized I was just wasting water at this point I quickly got out. I looked turned my back to the mirror to check on my black spots that appeared on my back.

'Wow..' I ended up brushing my back so much that it's all red preventing me from seeing any black spots at all. I kinda just shrugged it off hoping that it would take care of itself if I just gave it enough time.

I walked downstairs to see dark rooms, I assume my parents must have gone to bed already. I quickly decided to do the same thing walking back upstairs and up to my room, once I entered and practically faced planted straight into my bed.

I was exhausted mentally and physically from playing with Irina all day and learning that my best, and only friend is moving tomorrow morning far away. Well probably never see each other again. I started to doze off to sleep slowly letting my heavy eyelids close to entering a dream.

Mindscape**-**  
I was back at the park with Irina playing together all over again reliving everything we did today. Though for some reason I was conscious of the fact that we did this already unlike most of my dreams, In most I wouldn't know it wasn't real until I awoke from my sleep. Saying I was confused was a severe understatement, my mind was racing at practically 100 thoughts a second.

"Hey Irina what the hell is going on here, I thought we left the park, and you were getting ready to move?" I asked her analyzing my surroundings with a seriously confused look on my face the entire time. She was motionless the whole time it was unnerving; she was almost like a mannequin. When I reached her I put my hand on her shoulder, she felt cold so cold that she felt like she was made of solid ice.

When I pulled on her shoulder to get her to face me, I instantly flinched back with a slight tinge of fear mixed within my massive amount of confusion. 'What the HELL' I shouted in my mind backing up as I was shocked looking into where Irina's violet eyes were supposed to be, but instead were replaced with a void of nothingness.

I fell down while backing up the twinge of fear that was instilled in me growing every second I stared into the pure black void where her eyes were supposed to be. Suddenly the entire sky turned black void of any color, and the park, trees, Irina, and everything standing around in this dream world was consumed into the black void I was standing in right now.

My eyes were darting all over the place trying to figure out what the hell is going on right now, looking around all I see was emptiness I wasn't even sure which way was up or down anymore. I was watching everywhere trying to find something to hold onto because at this point I was in pure fear. Something caught my eye although I couldn't tell what it was all I saw was a flash of a vibrant violet light before it returned to pitch black.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted into the void hoping something, anything would respond. Shortly after I heard a loud noise that sounded like a colossal mass hitting the ground at high speeds, the force from whatever caused the noise sent me flying across the void until I hit the ground tumbling over. Once I stopped rolling on the ground, I stood up and quickly turned around only to be shocked widening my eyes.

"What the HELL!" I shouted seeing a giant black dragon with violet eyes, the same color as mine staring at me almost like it was observing, and examining me. The black spikey dragon looked like it was a western origin, with four legs and giant wings that seemed to be emitting a black mist. The dragon was MASSIVE at least being 50 meters. After observing me for around half a minute, he let out a loud and powerful laugh shaking the void we were standing in knocking me off my balance.

**[Well well what an interesting host I have here]** the massive black dragon said with a chuckle. "What the hell are you? Where am I? What's going on?" I asked in a fearful voice.

The dragon looked at me with a bit of surprise** [why are you so confused child, you are one of my descendants?]** the black dragon asked me in a surprised tone. Unfortunately what he said didn't answer any of my questions only adding more to the pile. "descendant? What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you are!" I exclaimed.

This shocked the dragon that I didn't know what he was talking about. **[I suppose I will answer your questions child, but you have to answer some for me afterward]** he stated in a loud, deep, commanding voice that demanded respect.

I sat in silence and looked into his violet eyes only nodding at his words. **[We are in your mindscape child, think of this as like a dream world where we can speak to one another freely without interruption. I am known as the black dragon emperor of shadow and void or Inanis a massive power that was locked away in a sacred gear that is sealed away inside of your body, which in itself is a mystery on its own. You are the son of Gradum a full-blooded dragon, he is my great, grandchild making you my great great grandchild. Making you my descendent also a dragon, however, it seems you're a hybrid between a devil and a dragon. Your mother must have been a half dragon half devil hybrid, making you 75% dragon and 25% devil. Have you noticed that your tougher, faster, your senses sharper, and smarter than your fellow peers? As well as your nails are sharper forming more claws then human nails, your teeth should also be sharper than your peers.]**

The dragon finished talking making me think and noticed that everything the dragon said was correct, although I didn't see any of it until he said so. "Alright none of this really makes sense, but your not wrong everything you said about me and my peers are correct," I said in disbelief, and still shock trying to process what's going on.

"I-I don't know anything about the supernatural," I said hoping to give the dragon an answer. **[Hmmmm well let me try and explain to your child] **Inanis said. I sat and listened in awe as he explained about the supernatural world, although it being very brief it was amazing to me.

All the fear left me as I listened to his story in amazement learning that all those stories my mother and father told me were true, although it left me confused me as to why my mother and father would keep what I really am and our heritage really was. He also explained the rivalry between the three dragon emperors and what a scared gear was.

"Wait, so I have the power to destroy gods? Also, why is it so weird for me to own one?" I asked in my child naivety and awe in the dragon. He looked at me once again as if he was analyzing me with his large, vibrant violet eyes.

**[Because boy typically humans are the only ones who can wield sacred gears, the only reason I can think you possess one is because my blood flows through your veins as one of my descendants]** Inanis pondered as he was thinking as to why I could have a sacred gear. His eyes widened as he looked up into the void.

**[It seems its time for you to awaken boy, I suggest you ask your parents about everything I've told about today, also to speak with me you just have to will it and mentally, and I will hear]** Inanis spoke. I could only nod as a response as I was still in shock and confusion. I was met with blinding white light.

As the light faded I seen what looked like the ceiling of my room, I shot up and looked around my room. 'wow that was one dream' I thought to myself. **[That wasn't a dream boy]** I heard the same powerful voice of the dragon from my dream. While the voice spoke, I saw a purple light glowing on both of my hands flashing with every syllable said by the powerful voice of the dragon.

'Inanis? So that was real...what the hell' I said as I flopped my head back down onto my pillow.** [Thats right boy everything you experienced is real, I suggest you go speak to your parents about this]** Inanis spoke. The only real thing I could do was nod in agreement seeing as I had no other good course of action with this massive discovery. I got out of bed and put on some black shorts and a black shirt.

I quickly ran downstairs to look for my parents. I reached the kitchen and saw both of them working on breakfast. I could smell the delicious fragrance of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes, safe to say that it smelled absolutely heavenly. "Mom, Father!" I shouted getting their attention while startling them due to my shout, considering I was generally quiet and composed around them.

"I need to talk to you both about something, it's imperative" I stated which once again surprising them due to how I was acting. They looked between each other with concern about how I was acting, they both nodded grabbing us plates to eat and talk about what I needed to say while eating breakfast.

"Ok honey, what is it that you needed to talk to us about?" she asked once we all got seated with a look of concern in her eyes, she has never seen me ask about something like this. "last night... I had a dream, in that dream was a giant dragon with violet eyes that told me about supernatural beings, scared gears, and dragons saying that I was a hybrid of a dragon and devil... he also said I was his descendant. He said I should ask you guys about it" I said telling them about everything that happened in my dream last night.

Once I finished both of my parent's eyes widened in shock at everything I told them. My mother looked at my father as he regained his composure. "Son, I was going to explain this to you later but as it seems you've already learned if Inanis told you then I suppose your ready" my father said as he told me to follow him into the living room so we could sit on the couch and he would explain everything to me.

After around an hour and a half, he had concluded his explanation to me, telling me about the supernatural world about devils, fallen angels, and angles. He told me about how I was a hybrid between a mighty bloodline of both dragons and high-class devils with extraordinary destructive power. He explained about my itching areas are my wings and tails growing, and how my eye pupils will slit the older, I get as well as how I will grow claws and fangs that could be so sharp that I could slice through steel. He also told me how my skin will get thicker allowing my skin to be as resilient as dragon scales making me highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. He also told me that my strength, speed, senses, and intelligence will only increase by multitudes as I age, and my draconic attributes mature more.

'Wow, I could have all this power in me, and I wasn't even aware of it' I said in my mind, amazed by all that my father has taught me about our heritage and the possible powers I could possess from my strong bloodlines.

**[Thats right boy, you have the potential to be the strongest black dragon emperor in all of history by a wide margin. Your natural draconic abilities will only increase naturally as you get older, and you mature, even if you have better control of my powers because your my descendant, your still far too young to use my power correctly, including your destructive devil magic]** Inanis stated, except for this time it was aloud so my father could hear. To say my father was surprised was a vast understatement.

"So Issei, what do you want to do after you learned all of this," he asked me with a severe expression on his face, the most serious I've ever seen him have.

I pondered upon his word he said to me, it was a tough question. Power in all the stories I read always told power could be dangerous if not used properly, to be honest, it kind of scared me. After thinking about this for a little while, I decided what I wanted to do with my powers. I rose off the couch and looked my father in the eyes, he maintained the serious expression he had when talking to me knowing that this was a vital point in how my life will play out.

"I want to use my powers to protect those I love and care about, my friends, family, and loved ones," I said with confidence standing firm and proud of what I want to do. "I want you, mother, and Inanis to help me master these powers so people I care about won't be in danger" I continued and bowed to my father and pleaded to train me on how to use my powers properly without putting those around me in danger.

My father's serious expression changed into a smile as he heard my words and pleas to help protect people. Suddenly purple lights glowed on both of my hands catching both me and my father's attention.

**[You have good boy grandson I think your boy will turn into a good man and an even better host for me]** Inanis spoke aloud surprising me. Upon hearing this, my fathers smile widened in pleasure upon hearing a heavenly dragon talk so profoundly of his son.

"Alright son Ill train you to be a proper dragon and ill talk to your mother for your magic training, we will start tomorrow," my father said with a wide grin on his face. He walked away to talk to my mother who heard everything and was happy upon hearing this information in more detail.

'I can't wait to get stronger' I thought to myself, Inanis only chuckling to my excitement and determination. **[indeed boy your life is about to take an exciting turn of events, whether it be for better or worse]** Inanis spoke to himself in amusement.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction so I would love for you all to leave constructive criticism, and feel free to leave suggestions as well I'm open to others ideas.**

**Inanis = void in Latin according to Google, so that's why I decided to that name I'm not a massive fan of it, but I don't think it's terrible, and it makes sense**

**So I'll try and post the second chapter sometime soon, but I can guarantee that it will be released early due to my schedule not being set and stone.**


	2. Big Changes in Life

Big Changes In Life

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

* * *

It's been three years since that night that I had the dream that would forever change my life. I'm now nine years old, and my draconic features have kicked in exactly as Inanis said they would. I've sprouted wings covered in black scales, the leathery like substance is a grey color. My wings were pretty good size boasting a three to four-meter wingspan. My tail has also come in its covered in hard black scales and strong enough to crush metal. My teeth grew into sharp hard fangs, the same thing with my fingernails they grew into sharp, durable claws. My eyes have changed as well, they still boasted their bright violet color, but they now possess reptilian like pupils. It wasn't just a physical change either it significantly boosted my sight allowing me to see much farther and more precise than I ever could.

That was just the beginning of all the changes I went through, that was all of the external changes. I had a host of internal changes to be able to hand my power that started growing with my age correctly. To begin with my muscle, skin, and tissue density increased multiple times over providing with draconic like strength and speed. My nose changed as well my sense of scent has increased dramatically you could put me in a room with several people, and I could identify them just by smell alone, I can also smell pheromones released by people allowing me to identify peoples moods quickly.

My lungs also increased in size allowing me to be able to handle breathing fire like a dragon, although I'm not sure how that makes it work, it makes no sense to me it's just what my father explained to me, so I just accepted it. My sense of hearing increased as well I can listen to a whisper from across a noisy room, and perceive what they are saying. All these changes were internal, so nothing with these changed my external appearance. My mental capacity has rapidly increased much faster and further than other children my age allowing my perception to increase, basically allowing me to see and register things moving at super fast speeds.

It was currently 8:30 AM. My father and I are currently training, I now had my draconic features outgoing making myself as strong as I possibly can while my father was currently in his dragon form. It looked very similar to Inanis the black dragon emperor, which makes sense since he is our ancestor.

The main difference was their size and some coloration differences. My father was much smaller, along with his aura. His color was different as well he was still black and spiky, but he didn't emit the black like smoke like Inanis, plus his eyes were nowhere near the same color as Inanis and mine. His eyes were brown compared to our violet eyes so vibrant that they practically glowed.

I've been training ever since that night I discovered all this crazy stuff. I started with basic physical and mental exercises. The physical training to gain speed and strength as well as durability and stamina, while the mental was to sharpen my focus and mind better to control my magical, and sacred gear power.

I've only been sparing against my father for a couple of months, saying it was a one-sided beat down was almost a laughable understatement. He clearly took it easy on me, I was still proud of myself though because I forced him to take a full dragon form to challenge me appropriately.

Which that in itself is amazing due to my comparatively young age, I was only 9 years old able to push a full-grown adult dragon to use their dragon form to fight me. My father told me that I was a prodigy for as strong as I am, I tried my hardest not to let it get to my head.

We've been training for a while now we started at 8:30 AM, it was currently 10:48 AM. I was bruised, my clothes tattered and burnt. 'Damn he certainly isn't taking it easy today, old coot' I thought to myself as I raised myself from a crater formed under me after being slammed into the ground by my fathers thick, scaly tail. It felt like I got hit by a metal wall moving at high speeds, to put it simply. It hurt like a bitch.

"whats wrong Issei don't tell me that's all you can do after all our training" my father said with a deep, gruff voice. He'd say things like this to motivate me since anger was a strong emotion that provides a significant power boost to dragons. Although it never worked since I knew he meant well for me, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up easily though.

"Hell no!" I yelled at my father, promptly providing a mighty flap with my wings lifting me off the ground with quick speeds. I decided to put everything I had into one last attack hoping to do something to him even a scratch or a burn would satisfy me at this point. I rarely do any damage to my father in his dragon form, the power gap is just too high.

I thrust my hands together in front of me keeping them together while flying through the air dogging my father's fire blasts. A dense black aura formed around me, smothering me in pure darkness. This piqued my father's interest as he stopped firing blasts at me to observe this new strategy I was attempting. My aura started moving from my body to rapidly condense in front of my hands, forming a hyperdense basketball size ball of pure black with a bright violet core. This was my devil power of Extinction, I rarely used it since it was extremely powerful, as well as very dangerous. It exhausted me just using it due to how hard it is to control.

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted at my father as a massive black blast with a bright glowing violet color emitting from the center of the explosion rocketed towards my father at alarmingly high speeds. His eyes widened at this size and speed of the blast, it was much stronger then what I usually released. Unable to block he quickly raised his arm to promptly deflect my blast, leaving his scales scratched and burnt.

This immediately made me ecstatic that I was able to accomplish my goal of damaging him in his dragon form, which I've never done up until now. Quickly after my little victory dance, I did in my head I fell out of the sky hitting the ground with a hard thud, panting trying to catch my breath after using all of my power in that final attack. My father quickly reverted back to his human form deactivating the barrier we had up, keeping the rest of the town safe.

He didn't voice it, but I could tell he was impressed by performance and determination to keep going instead of giving up. My father smiled picked me up to take me back home after I hid my draconic features to make me appear more human, which is a nifty trick my father taught me.

My father reached the house with me in his arms, he walked inside to lay me on the couch allowing me to rest properly. Once I regained my consciousness I realized where I was I quickly looked at my phone showing it was 11:18 AM.

"Issei aren't you suppose to visit Akeno with your father and me at 12:00? You need to hurry up and get ready" she said smiling, looking at me laying on the couch.

"Oh shoot" I shot up ignoring my sore body, promptly running up the stairs grabbing some clothes that at least made me look half decent. I took a quick shower washing off all of the fatigue I built up during training, I was still sore though. After I finished, I quickly dried off by igniting my aura in a quick burst evaporating any water that was left on my body. I put on my clothes which consisted of black jeans a white T-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Mother, Father, I'm ready now!" I shouted making my way downstairs seeing my parents ready sitting on the couch by me.

"huh, oh ok let's go honey" my mother said looking over at me from the television which had her complete attention.

Along the drive there I was thinking about the new friend a made a year after I started my training. My mother was upset that I secluded myself from other children, she said I should try and make more friends even though I never really cared for having friends after Irina moved. However, my mother intervened in my social life telling me about her friend from high school, Shuri Himejima.

She had a child, a little girl named Akeno Himejima who was one year older then me making her 10. My mother introduced me to Shuri, her husband Baraqiel, and her daughter Akeno. At first, I wasn't all that interested in making friends with her, but I ended up liking her a lot. She was kind, sweet, friendly, caring, funny, playful. She was a lot like Irina in a way. She was average in her height, though she looked short to me because I was unnaturally tall for my age due to my heritage. She had long black hair, and pretty violet eyes like me albeit not as bright as mine.

I looked up as I noticed the car stopped. 'looks like we're here' I thought to myself as I looked out the window seeing stairs leading through some trees up to a shrine at the top of the hill. I found it annoying that every time we went over to visit her, we would have to trek up the long stairway, it was hard or tiring if course just tedious.

Once we reached the top of the stair what appeared before me was a shrine that had a woman with long black hair, and brown eyes wearing what appears to be a white T-shirt with black shorts on. She was brushing Akeno's hair as the young girl sat on Shuri's lap humming a song in a happy tune kicking her legs with her eyes closed and a bright smile widespread across her face. "Oh, Akeno looks who's here to say hi," Shuri said it soft tone in Akeno's eye.

Akeno's eyes shot open looking at the stair leading down to the road. She spotted my family, and I step off the last stair, I had a smile on my face as I saw Akeno smile brighten upon detecting me.

"Issei!" She shouted in glee jumping off of her mothers lap running towards me with her arms spread open ready to tackle me into a hug. Which is exactly what she did. I fell on the ground landing on my butt with her hugging me giggling and smiling at my arrival.

"You may be older than me, but you act just like a little girl," I said with a smile on my face as I rubbed her head ruffling her hair.

"Meanie! you haven't visited me in forever" she pouted playfully hitting me, our parents laughing at our childish like nature. "So Shuri how have you been doing, it's been a while," my mother asked Shuri after she stopped giggling at our display.

"I'm doing well just like always. How are you two doing it's been a while" Shuri asked both of my parents. My mother laughed slightly at her remark, reminiscing about how my mother used to be a trouble maker when she was younger.

After a while of chatting they invited us into their house, my parents joined her inside while me and Akeno when to go play in the forest behind her house. We were playing by a river throwing rocks into the river while we talked about how we've been doing. My parent sat inside their home talking about the same thing except instead of throwing rocks into a river they were drinking tea. Although Baraqiel was distracted from the others conversation

'Weird, I sense a strong draconic and demonic power coming from that boy, yet nothing from his parents...maybe he has a dragon sacred gear, but that wouldn't explain his demonic mix though' Baraqiel thought to himself. He came to his conclusion that my parents must be devils and Issei must wield a sacred gear. However, my father took notice of his behavior and deduced what he was thinking about.

"Baraqiel, I'm aware you noticed our son, you should know that I know what you are as well," my father said in a stern voice with a serious expression on his face. This surprised Baraqiel, to say the least, that my father was able to see through his confusion with such ease.

"Our son is a devil dragon hybrid, being 75% dragon and 25% devil. I am a full-blooded dragon while my wife is a 50/50 devil dragon hybrid. Issei also holds the black dragon emperor's sacred gear" my father stated which shocked both Shuri and Baraqiel.

"I don't care that you and your daughter are fallen angels, so long as both of you have good intentions and don't harm my son" My father concluded to the still shocked fallen angle sitting across from him. Baraqiel could only nod due to not being able to form any words in his mouth from the shock. He let go of the serious expression to replace it with an amused one due to the fallen angles reaction handling all the information.

My father wasn't worried about them having ill intent due to him not being able to sense and malice or deceit. However, he just wanted to lay some ground rules seeing how attached, and caring Akeno is to his son.

"You don't have to worry about that sweetie if Akeno is anything like her mother I'm sure she will be a kind girl," My mother said to my father putting a hand on his shoulder trying to lessen the nervousness in the air.

"I know honey, I just wanted to say my opinion is seeing that a bond is already forming between the two" My father spoke chuckling slightly at how Baraqiel and Shuri reacted to his words. "I'm sure those young children will become close," Shuri said laughing.

Meanwhile, Akeno and I walked upon a little clearing in the forest we were leaning against a tree resting from playing all day while looking up to the blue sky watching the puffy white clouds fly over us. Laughing and pointing at clouds that look like something.

'This is nice, it's so peaceful' I thought to myself feeling the gentle evening breeze cool me from the direct sunlight. Akeno looked over to me, but instead of happiness her eyes were filled with concern, and worry. She sat up only to look away from me, I was confused as to her sudden mood change. Before I could ask anything, she spoke up.

"Issei what do you think of me?" she asked me continuing to look away. I wasn't sure why she was asking this, but I didn't like seeing her sad.

"I think you're awesome, and I really like you Akeno." I responded hoping to cheer her up, but her only response was a bittersweet smile.

"What if I lied to you about something that made me extremely different from other children?" she asked her voice getting slightly shaky turning to me, allowing me to see tears boarder her violet eyes. I was perplexed at this point, and that's all I could really respond with too... a confused look. She stood to slowly remove her shirt while facing away from me, the next thing that happened shocked me to say the lease.

On her back were too soft, black, feathery fallen angel wings, which now that I think about it her father did smell a little like a crow although not near as bad. Her violet eyes met mine, she could tell that this was surprising to me.

"See...I have black wings, you must think I'm a freak now...right?" she said quietly staring into my wide violet eyes. When I snapped out of my shock by the discovery that Akeno was supernatural it was quickly replaced with awe and amazement, I've never seen any other wings besides my family's.

I reached out to touch them running my hand through the black feathers that were equal in darkness to my scales, they were so soft and gorgeous. "I didn't know you had wings Akeno, their so soft and the make you even more beautiful than you already are" I responded to her still in awe. She was surprised by the answer, she expected me to be freaked out.

"But I'm different and weird, normally kids don't have wings" she managed to choke out. Her statement caught my attention, I could only smirk at her response to me. I put my hands on her shoulders gently to calm her down.

"Listen Akeno, don't judge yourself as weird because you have something different. Judge it as being unique. Your wings are Beautiful and soft, besides you and I aren't all that different." I said ending it in slight amusement. Her sad expression changed to that of a confused one.

Her look of confusion only grew when I removed my hands from her and proceeded to remove my shirt as she did. I closed my eyes as I could hear a gasp come from Akeno as I released my draconic features. Allowing my black scaly wings and tail to emerge, my claws and teeth to sharpen. When I opened my eyes, they had a reptilian slit-like pupil. Akeno couldn't help but be shocked, but she wasn't scared or weirded out. I put my hand back on her shoulder, albeit more carefully so I wouldn't accidentally cut or scratch her.

"See Akeno you're not that different from me, so please don't judge yourself to be a freak or monster, I think your wings are soft and beautiful just like their owner," I said in a soft, cheerful tone with a smile on my face. Akeno looked on at me with shock and awe, a blush quickly flushing her cheeks. I looked away back to the sky keeping my hand on her shoulder. I stretched my large wings and long tail, I'm not allowed to have them out at the house because I might knock something over and break it.

Akeno looked up at me with the look of contemplation in her eyes, as if she was thinking about something deeply. Her cheeks were continuing to flush red. I turned back to her giving a warm smile. Before I could react, she grabbed my cheeks and quickly pulled me towards her. The only thing I could do was widen my eyes as she slammed her lips upon mine, it was soft and warm. I reciprocated what little I could, she didn't kiss for very long. She smelled like lavender, it was lovely. As she pulled away, she hugged me slightly crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked stroking her hair, she wasn't crying very much, but I could hear it none the less. "B-Because, I was so scared that you'd think I'm a freak for having wings" she choked out between her light cries.

"B-But you said I was beautiful, and you showed me your wings as well," she said looking up at me, our violet eyes meeting. Akeno was smiling brightly, it made me happy seeing her like this. Such a kind soul deserved happiness.

Akeno folded her wings and concealed them, proceeding to put her shirt back on. I did that same concealing my draconic appearance making myself appear like an average human. My eyes brightened as I turned to Akeno.

"Hey Akeno, do you want to see a cool trick?" I asked her in a childish excitement full of glee. Akeno showed a look of interest as she turned back to me, she nodded with a smile on her face.

I turn to face towards the center of the clearing and sharply inhaled filling my lungs, promptly igniting the air in my lungs into a deep black flame. I released all the air with a deep, loud roar. Spewing a black flame out of my mouth, the flames floated through the orange evening sky forming a butterfly that violet highlights. Akeno's eyes widened in awe as she looked at the black a violet flame butterfly in the air.

"That's...beautiful," she said softly staring at the flames dissipated into the sky. I turned my gaze from my art to look at her. She was beautiful, her dark black hair, her pearly white skin, and her violet eyes glistening in the evening sunlight. She turned to me and gave me a warm smile, which made my cheeks slightly flush pink.

"Come on let's go back to the shrine," Akeno said grabbing my hand pulling me through the forest path leading back to her family's house. She was so cheerful and happy now, I couldn't help but smile at her. Once we reached her house I noticed that my parent's scent wasn't there anymore, I assumed they have left without me. Akeno ran up to the door opening it to see her father and mother in the kitchen cooking some kind of soup and talking. She ran in to hug her parents who caught Shuri off guard.

"Mommy! I showed Issei my wings, and he showed me he as well" she blurted out which caught her parent's attention. They were surprised that their daughter showed me her wings since she was really insecure about them. They turned to me standing in the entryway to the kitchen. They were interested when she said I showed her my wings, but they didn't ask, they were smiling and happy seeing how happy Akeno was assuming that it went well.

"Oh, Issei as you can see your parent have already gone home. They said you should stay the night here seeing as it's so late" Shuri said turning back to the soup she was making. 'It isn't that lat - holy shit' I thought to myself as I looked towards the clock realizing that it was 6:45 PM.

'Akeno and I were out there for 5 to 6 hours!' I thought to myself which shocked me it barely felt like an hour and a half. I didn't mind staying here; however, I just didn't want to intrude. Akeno smiled brightly upon hearing that I would be staying the night, she promptly dragged me to the living room to watch Tv with me and talk about things.

It's 9:03 PM Baraqiel left to do something for work while Akeno, Shuri, and I were playing monopoly. Shuri was winning as Akeno had her cheeks puffed that she had to pay me for landing on my property. It was like a typical family night having fun playing games and listening to the Tv running in the background. That was until my nose caught a scent of 3 unfamiliar men I was confused as to where the smell was coming from, it seemed like it was coming from everywhere at once.

I instantly flinched and jumped up as I felt an extreme intent to kill directed at everyone in the room. When I jumped up, it knocked over the board game feeling shift in air pressure to my right as well as my instincts screaming to move.

However, it was to late a light spear flew through the window pricing my side. I hissed and growled in pain, it wasn't deadly, but my demonic heritage was reacting violently with the sudden burst of light boiling my blood in agony. Shuri and Akeno quickly ran towards me Shuri pulled me behind her trying to shield the children from the covered men that had entered her house, they were fallen, angels.

"Who are you, what do you want" Shuri shouted shielding Akeno and I. The men laughed and went on about how she was manipulated by a fallen angel and wasn't savable, so they were going to execute her and Akeno.

Hearing this, I. Was. Pissed. Ignoring the pain in my side, I stood up my draconic features emerging at rapid speeds. My shirt ripped at my back as my wings and tails shot out, my eyes slitting and my claws and teeth sharping ready to draw blood. "LIKE HELL I LET THAT HAPPEN!" I shouted forward at the men.

With one flap of my wings, I shot forward to the men catching them off guard due to my speed. I stopped in front of the first man before he could even move my sharp claws were dug into his gut as I ripped it to the side promptly gutting the man with a violent ripping and cutting sound, along with the man's blood-curdling scream.

His intestines were now hanging out of his gut, blood everywhere gushing from his stomach covering the floor and my hand. He died quickly and painfully shocking the other two men. They rushed to both sides of me the left one throwing a punch that I caught and quickly returned knocking him out with a bone shattering crunch, implying his nose and jaw were shattered by my blow.

The one to my right formed a light weapon that appeared to be a club swinging it and hitting the side of my head what knocked me against a wall unable to lift myself off the ground. My head was pounding, ears ringing. I was about to pass out due to the blow of light to my head. The last thing I remember seeing and hearing was Shuri' screams as she tried to protect a crying Akeno.

... I woke up to a collapsed shrine, everything was destroyed and burnt to the ground. I was dazed trying to remember what happened and how long I was out. **[Issei! Can you hear me]** Inanis shouted startling me and grabbing my full attention.

'yeah...what happened to Akeno and Shuri? how long was I out?' I asked Inanis mentally in a confused and panicked tone.

**[You were attacked by fallen angles, Shuri died defending Akeno. Akeno's where about and status are currently unknown, I hate to say but she most likely died as well. Your body is already recovered from your recent injuries due to your unique physiology]** Inanis spoke in a serious tone. My face quickly morphed into panic as I stumbled upon Shuri's bloody body in ruins, but Akeno's was nowhere to be found.

I started shouting her name hoping to hear something anything, but I heard and found nothing her presence was completely gone even from my enhanced senses. So many emotions rushed me at once that I didn't know what to do. 'I couldn't protect them, this is my fault, I could've done more' I thought to myself.

**[ISSEI!]**Inanis shouted snapping me out of my dazed thought. I then felt a surge of power coming from my house. It was on par with my fathers. **[Who ever attacked this place is attacking your parents now, I suggest we hurry]** Inanis spoke with worry lacing his voice, he was worried for his descendants.

I nodded in panic and anger as I flapped my wings giving me a surge of speed flying to my house in the starry night sky. 'Akeno I'm so sorry' I said in my head over and over again. I blamed myself for failing them.

**[Akeno was a kind girl she wouldn't have blamed you Issei]** Inanis spoke is a gentle tone. I knew he was right, but I couldn't get this dread out of my gut. As I flew I realized the gravity of the situation, this power was slightly below that of my father. There's no way id be able to beat whoever that is, but that won't keep me from trying.

When I reached my house, I saw it lit ablaze and my dead mother being held by my deceased father both filled with holes implying that they were hit with a barrage of light spears. My eyes burst with tears running to my parents, being replaced with nothing but hate, rage, and anger as I stared at a fallen angel with five sets of wings, making ten total wings. He was laughing maniacally at my arrival seeing my dead parents and destroyed home.

I summoned my sacred gear which took the form of two spiky metal gauntlets reaching up to my elbow with purple gems on them. The gauntlets emitted a black mist around them, my black and violet aura glowed around me. The black mist emitted from my gauntlets condensed into a black scythe emitting a black fog.

Kokabiel just laughed at my display. "Oh my did I anger the little lizard? For a young boy that's quite some power you have, there seems I was correct to take you out early" He said while laughing with his red eyes stared a hole into me.

I just screamed in anger and rage as I dashed into the air with my scythe slashing down at him with a powerful swing. However, this was easily blocked by Kokabiel with a light sword, shortly after he kicked me in the gut forcing the air out of my lungs as I coughed up blood from his kick. I was then slammed into the ground by a powerful ax kick. I looked up at his blood craving smile, blood pouring from my mouth.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I weakly shouted into the air at him wondering why anyone would do this, we didn't do anything to him. He merely laughed at my question.

"Alright boy I will answer you even though your about to die." he said in a violent tone, laced with a strong killing intent "Your a prodigy and are extremely strong for your age, if I let you grow up you could be a serious threat to our plans" He said which only enraged me further.

"What about Akeno? She had nothing to do with this" I yelled at him angrily, looking up at him from the ground.

"She was a filthy half breed, she deserved to die," he said raising his hand into the air forming a light spear. My anger was at an all-time high my eyes started glowing pure bright violet, and I surged with a substantial boost in power.

Kokabiel was intrigued by the display I was putting on. I raised my hands together facing them towards Kokabiel, my black and violet aura formed into a highly dense ball in front of my hands, it was my power of Extinction.

Kokabiel was shocked to this power that was all but thought to be lost. "DIE!" I yelled my voice shifted into the sound of a dragon's roar. The ball of extinction that was in my hand shot forward at Kokabiel at incredible speeds.

Kokabiel raised his arms in defense, the ball hit his forearms. Upon contact, a massive black and violet explosion shook the ground with the sheer force. I was standing in the carter that formed from Kokabiel's ax kick, panting exhausted as all of my power, and rage was in that attack. When the smoke cleared I seen Kokabiel with his clothes tattered and burnt, he was sneering in pain as one set of his wings or two wings was utterly burnt off of his body.

"Damnit boy that hurt, that hurt a lot! I was right to kill you now" he shouted as he threw a massive light spear at me almost the size of a house. All I could do was dive on the ground and cover my head at the incoming blast which knocked me senseless I was unable to move or do anything my skin was bruised and burnt, my clothes almost wholly tore off me except my jeans.

I was laying there for what felt like hours as my ears ringing and my head spinning, the last thing I remember seeing was a red glow and a man that looked to be in his twenties, he had crimson blood red hair while wearing a fancy grey and golden armor boasting giant spiky shoulder pads. After spotting him, I promptly looked up at the man as he stared at me with his blue eyes.

"Hello child, my name is Sirzechs, what's yours?" he asked in a noble friendly voice, kneeling down to me.

"...Issei" I muttered out, I was seriously hurt and barely holding on to life feeling nothing but anger towards that fallen angel.

"Hello, Issei, what would you say if I could give you a second chance at life and power able to defeat that fallen angel," he asks providing some healing magic to me, even if it wasn't very effective due to my magic resistance. I was surprised by his offer but quickly nodded unable to say anything, the man only smiled at my response.

"Very well, I will give you the chance and power to kill that fallen angle in return I ask you serve my sister in here peerage," he said as he pulled out eight crimson colored pawn pieces six of them boasting a green hue to it. Shortly after some little chant he said and a bright glowing crimson light coming from the chest pieces, I felt a massive surge of power run through my veins as I passed out shortly afterward.

"I think I found a good servant for you my dear Rias" Sirzechs said to himself with a smile plastered across his face looking at the young devil dragon.

* * *

**OK, that's another chapter done. Once again leave me some criticism and ideas I'm more than open to it. **

**So Issei is going to be really strong in this story able to fight Sirzechs for a while before he loses.**

**The harem will be all the main characters excluding Kiba and Gasper.**

**Inanis will also become more talkative the longer they co-exist together.**

**Chapters will probably come out slower after this point. However, I have no intentions to leave this unfinished, most chapters either come out during the weekend or in the middle of the week like Wednesday.**

**Thank you all for the read I sincerely appreciate it :D**


	3. HEREM

Hello there I should've done this earlier but for the harem it will be as followed

Rias and Akeno are the mains. Rias just because I like her the most (Don't kill me) and Akeno due to her past with Issei

Irina

Asia

Xenovia

Koneko

and I'm open to suggestion, if you have a way to integrate them in the story PM me and we can see what happens from there :D


	4. Back Home With Big Changes

Back Home With Big Changes

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

**[ Issei Hyoudou ] **\- Inanis

* * *

Its been a few years since that fateful night, the night that my parents died. I assumed Akeno died as well although I couldn't say for sure, I could only hope which is something I do every single day.

The only reason I'm alive right now is due to a man named Sirzechs, which Inanis explained that he was the current devil king when I awoke. Inanis answered a lot of my questions I gained from the whole ordeal. He explained to me that I was given a second life becoming a devil servant for a woman named Rias Gremory, which is Sirzechs younger sister. He told me he would introduce me to her when I was ready.

I'm not in any rush to meet her I'm grateful I've been given a second chance to get my revenge, I'm just not too excited about being a slave. Sirzechs told me not to worry about is saying she wasn't like most devils, I could only hope that was true. Its been 3 years, which would make me 12.

A lot has changed in my last few years. I've been going through intensive training with Sirzechs and his wife, Grayfia Lucifage. I just caller her Fia for short. Sirzechs has been pushing my physical prowess to its max every day leaving me exhausted 90 percent of the time. Grayfia helped me manifest my magic, I had more than a typical dragon, but that didn't mean I had a lot. Dragons rely on aura more than magic, so we didn't need any.

Also due to Sirzechs wielding the Power of Destruction he was able to help me immensely with my Power of Extinction due to how similar they are. I was now able to manifest and use it for a decent amount of time at least five to ten minutes before I pass out which is a vast improvement from one attack.

The amount of magical power I have in total has increased as well due to Grayfia's expert magic control. I'm also learning how to use my sacred gear in my mindscape with Inanis and some old fallen angle dude named Azazel who is a fallen angel. I have a hatred for the fallen angles now after what they've done to me. I try my best to hold it in because I'm aware not every fallen angel is the same, but sometimes it just slips out.

My sacred gear training is petty well overall. I've learned some practical use for it, such as storing my things into the void which I can summon back later. I've also managed to gain a form of teleportation for my personal self. It isn't instant, and I can only appear where shadows are located, but barriers cant black me no matter how strong they are so It has its ups and downs.

I've also grown better at manifesting shadows. The scythe I formed when attacking Kokabiel at the time was involuntary. I somehow pulled it off while enraged. Now I can shape it with my will as well as other weapons such as swords, axes, maces, and practically any other weapons I could think of. I've learned how solidify the shadow itself making it possible to make spikes shoot out from the shadows which are pretty damn sharp. Sharp enough to kill a person with easy, which is all I really need it to do. I've also managed to unlock my balance breaker, but I can only use it for 3 hours, an hour and a half when under intense fighting.

I learned that Kokabiel was acting independently from the Grigori order, so I just needed to focus my revenge on him and his little group which consisted of Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and a number or roughed exorcist.

Kokabiel was the leader of their small rabble with Raynare being second in command. I don't know anything about them aside from their names as well as my own assumption that they are working somewhere in my home town Kuoh. It would only make sense if they were working there or close to there, they said I was dangerous to their plans so their plans must involve that town somehow.

I can't wait till I find that fallen bastard I'm going to rip him limb from limb when I see him for hurting my loved ones. I clench my fist, and my body shakes in rage at just the thought of the bastard. I've been living in the underworld in secret in the territory of a dragon where I learned about my own culture and heritage and what it means to be a dragon.

The territory was under control by the dragon king Tannin. It boasts a lot of dragon apples they were pretty tasty and filling, then again that's expected for them to be delicious and nutritious for well a dragon. I've trained a little with Tannin, and he's pretty strong even if I can keep up with him, but he packs one hell of a punch. I usually can't spar with him though since he often is busy.

The dragons in the territory treat me like an equal. I learned that even a hybrid will be considered a full dragon as long as they have the aura of a dragon. They taught me how to use my fire affinity and use my aura to a much more efficient level. Sirzechs, Azazel, and Grayfia are the only ones who know of my stay in the underworld.

I've taken a job as a mercenary being sent on stray devil hunts, take care of a bad master and practically everything you could think of so long as I was paid well. Seeing that I can take hits from a decently powered Sirzechs and fight with Grayfia fairly evenly proves I'm stronger than most people in the underworld.

I was told it took eight pawn pieces six of them being mutation pieces to turn me into a servant. Which in its own already proved I was mighty, then the pieces themselves gave me a power boost as well as made my potential much farther. Inanis told me that I could possibly one day be as strong Sirzechs, he also said that would take hundreds of years to master my powers, but I chose to ignore that part.

I was currently laying in a thick tree branch in Tannin's territory looking at the sky thinking about the future, I want to go look for those fallen angels, but Sirzechs and Azazel said I wasn't ready. As much as it annoyed me, I knew I wasn't prepared. I was strong enough, but I'd lose my cool during the fight and start acting sloppy which would most likely end up getting me killed.

I heard a loud flapping sound heading towards me with the wind rushing by. I looked around to see a friend I've made in Tannin's territory. His name was Brumo he was a light blue dragon with a white underbelly and ice colored eyes. Brumo was an ice affinity drake, my exact opposite. He was also very proud of himself and his ice affinity.

We met because he wanted to prove that his ice was stronger then my black and violet void flames, so he challenged me to a spar. We fought for a while, and I beat him fairly quickly he wasn't weak by any means, but training with the strongest queen, the leader of the Grigori, a super devil, and a dragon king have its obvious perks.

We kept running into each other after that and often spar together. He says I'm a hurdle that he must surpass and I like his determination, so we got along natural.

'I wonder what he wants this time' I sighed hoping to get some quiet alone time as I stood up to look towards the ice drake flying towards me with a stupid grin on his face. **[Probably to rechallenge you, I admire his determination, but it can get a little annoying be challenged every week] **Inanis spoke. I just mentally agreed as I unfurled my wings to meet him halfway.

I've gotten a lot better at flying since I didn't have to hide my draconic feature all the time, now that I think of it I've gotten better at using all my draconic features. I leap off the branch flapping my wings sending me towards the dragon giving him a slight wave. We stopped once we reached each other hovering in mid-air, Brumo grew a shit eating grin on his face.

"Today is the day I defeat you!" he declared with confidence. I gave a light chuckle at his devotion and assuredness that victory was his.

"Alright, I'll humor you, where do you want to meet this time for your beating?" I asked with a smug grin teasing him about the fact that he hasn't won a single fight against me yet. My statement only caused him to scowl at me in annoyance at my jab at his pride.

"The same place as last time, same time too" Brumo stated pointing a claw towards before turning and flying off back where he came from. I could only sigh and nodded at his declaration to fight me.

'You think he'd learn a little more humility after so many losses' I mentally stated to myself flying back down to my branch. **[You would think so]** Inanis spoke with a slight chuckle. Inanis has been talking more recently as we started getting closer as friends. I liked it, it always gave me someone to talk to. 'Whelp time to goof around till the fight' I thought as I proceeded to fly towards town.

It's now 6:30 PM, I'm standing in clearing in the middle of nowhere, it had trees shattered throughout, grass burnt in random places, and craters dotting against the landscape.

This is where our spars regularly went down. We chose to do it in the middle of a random forest so we wouldn't bother any settlements, plus I'm not even supposed to be down in the underworld. Good thing the underworld is so big we have plenty of space to smack each other around, and I doubt people would appreciate dragons fighting over their homes with ice and fire.

I looked to the sky slightly orange tinted sky sensing the presence of my self proclaimed rival. I don't mind fighting him, a matter of fact it helps me out by testing new techniques on my fellow dragon. It also seems to make him pretty happy, so I don't think I'd mind if I had again out of it or not. I smiled upon his landing in the decimated clearing.

His ice colored eyes staring at me with keen anticipation for the upcoming fight, I can't say I'm not a little excited either because he's been bragging a lot to how he was training much harder than usual to face me. While his arrogance and bravado did get on my nerves as I generally hated overly confident people. I knew he meant well, plus he seemed to still be on the younger side.

I never asked his age; however Tannin the dragon king was around 15-20 meters tall. Brumo was only about 5 meters tall. All though now that I think of it their size difference may be due to their title. Tannin was significantly smaller compared to Inanis, he was around 50 to 60 meters tall. Brumo also acts a little childish, so I'm just going to assume he's on the younger size until I ask sometimes.

"Are you ready Issei?" Brumo said confidently well spreading his wings to prepare for a dart of speed. I only nodded in response as I did the same action tightening my leg muscles like tightly coiled springs waiting to deliver a powerful thrust against the ground to propel me forward. My hands widened with my claws ready to lacerate him to take Brumo down.

"BEGIN" we shouted in unison both dashing forward kicking copious amounts of dust up into the air from the burst of speed. Even if he was a lower classed dragon with our aura based powers, claws, durable scales, sharpened senses, and raw physical strength and speed even the weakest dragons can go toe to toe with high-class devils.

Once we were within reach of each other Brumo slashed his claws at me, unfortunately for him, I was significantly stronger them him in every aspect. I maneuvered under his hand to barely dodge his claws using as minimal required stamina to avoid the attack, following with a quick, strong punch to his white underbelly loosening his scales causing him to roar out in pain.

Losing his balance from the wind being forced out of his lungs his flight was put to an end causing him to plummet to the grown. Not letting him have the chance to properly regain his lost composure I inhaled sharply building up my void flames in my lungs. Waiting to burst out of my mouth to strike at my intended target with a burning power. Seeing a blue light shine from the dust cloud I released my black flames from my lungs, spewing out from my gaped maw at a rapid speed.

The dust cloud suddenly dissipated as Brumo released an ice blast from his mouth as well. Our attacks collided with each other with a massive violent explosion that shook the ground beneath us. Our elements being exact opposites makes our blast react more fiercely with each other.

Brumo dashed at me through the smoke with his dragon maw wide intending to bite me. Once he was close to biting me, I moved in a burst of speed out of harm's way. I dashed towards his left-wing slashing down upon them with my sharp claws slicing through the sky blue leather wing rendering him unable to fly for the moment.

He fell from the sky his back facing the ground as he roared towards me charging another ice blast directed to me. Before he could release his ice attack, I dashed down after him sharply planting my foot in his gut, the same place his scales were damaged from my punch starting our match. His scales already being weakened allowing me to plant my foot with even greater force since the scales didn't get in my way. He roared in pain as he spits up blood slamming back into the ground with my own force added it formed another crater in our damaged battleground.

As the dust cleared from where he landed I Brumo struggling to get back up from my attacks. I put a decent amount of power into my last kick that was already hitting his broken scales, making it an even more efficient attack. Good thing his scales will shed and grow back or I would've left him with a permeant weak spot.

"I'm ending this" I stated, raising my hand forming a ball of black roaring fire flaring ready to be released. Brumo only grunted in response as he hoisted himself off the grown from his crater, glaring at me flying above him ready to attack. He put all his power left in him into one last ice blast which was twice the strength of his previous attack.

I narrowed my eyes 'He has more power left then I thought, guess he really did improve even if I wasn't really trying his improvement was worth admiration' I thought to myself as I pumped more power into my ball of flames about my raised arm. My flames tripled in size making my attack slightly smaller than my challenger. We released our blasts in sync with each other, our attacks roaring with intensity as they flew towards each other.

I grinned as I noticed as a flaw within his attack, giving me the knowledge of my now assured victory. While his attack was impressive in its size, it was lacking in density causing my blast to penetrate his attack causing it to dissipate into the air completely.

My smirk grew as I saw Brumo's eyes widen at shock at how his attack's power was quickly negated by my own. When my blast reached Brumo, he was consumed in a black explosion which shook the area slightly flinging rocks up and the promptly disintegrating them before they can even leave the blast zone.

Once the blast was over, I waited for the smoke to dissipate after a few minutes. After the smoke was gone, I see Brumo laying in the even more prominent crater covered in burns, bruises, and scratches. He will be fine his wings will heal with time so he'll be able to fly again, and his scales will shed and replace them.

Thankfully I was left uninjured my scales on my tails and wings took no damage. Brumo was conscious he just needed rest which made me relax a little, I didn't want to injure him too severely.

"It seems your still conscious, good," I stated with a slight smile. "I'm going back to my cave take it easy before heading back home," I said looking down at him, he only nodded and smiled slightly at my concern for him even if I didn't show it often. Promptly after his nod, I started flying away towards my cave which was more furnished then it actually sounds.

Hosting a master bedroom, a fireplace with a soft red divan in front of the fire a few meters away with a coffee table between the two. A Tv hanging about the fireplace connected to the underworlds Tv channel, it also boasted a decent sized kitchen with all the required utensils needed to cook.

The floor was still stone though since my skin was much thicker and harder, I didn't feel the need for a soft rug. Sirzechs installed all of this for me which I was very grateful for his gifts. It was late, so I decided to have the leftover boar I killed and cooked last night and promptly going to sleep after I finished eating.

**\- MindScape -**

I was there standing in the void looking upon the endless darkness, thinking about how to progress next as I hung out with Inanis after our sparing session.** [Your body has improved nicely, you certainly are the strongest hosts I have ever had]** Inanis spoke with approval at my physical and magical prowess. I smiled upon his appraisal at me nodding with the satisfaction of my powers.

**[Still you can go farther, you could possibly reach the top ten someday. Sirzechs is around the fifth or sixth spot I believe]** Inanis said looking at me. "I don't know about making it that far but your right I may be able to fight Sirzechs for a little bit, but it still ends up being a one sided beat down," I said sighing realizing how far I still have to go to be truly strong.

Inanis looked upon the void **[I appear to be time for you to awaken, be prepared Issei you have a busy day tomorrow with your training]** Inanis spoke. I don't know if I'll ever get used to how he sounds, his voice is filled with power that demands respect. I closed my eyes.

\- Real world -

I reopened my eyes laying on my soft bed looking up to the ceiling. I didn't want to get up, but I didn't have much choice due to my schedule today. **[Get up kid, you got stuff to do]** Inanis spoke mentally to me. "I know I know, you don't have to remind me ya old man," I said while stretching pushing a yawn out of my mouth. I rose from my large, soft, maroon bed.

I walked over to my laundry basket grabbing some clean clothes to wear for the day. My outfit was consisting of some black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a white T-shirt. My shirt covered with my leather jacket with a built-in white hood and a red dragon design on the back.

I promptly walked out of my cave flying to the top of a mountain to begin my morning training. Spreading my wings, I took off flying at high speeds my hair ruffling due to the high rates of speed. I reached the top of the mountain, landing I stretched so I wouldn't pull any muscles including my dragon tail and wings, I also removed my leather jacket resting it on a rock.

I prepared for my 10 miles run around the lake at the top of this mountain to maintain my stamina at proper levels, it took around 15 minutes. After that, I started to do push ups and sit ups. I did about 300 one-armed push-ups and 600 sit-ups. Even if it doesn't increase my strength that much it at least kept me from losing what I've currently got.

After that workout, I had a thin layer of sweat covering my body causing my white shirt to stick to my body. "Hey, Inanis, how do you think I'd pair up against Kokabiel currently," I asked while looking at the sky laying down taking a break. **[You're currently around the same level as Azazel. You would win, but that doesn't mean it would be easy, Kokabiel while insane is a fighting genius]** Inanis responded.

As much as I didn't like it I knew he was right, Kokabiel was anything but stupid. My biggest problem with my fight against him would be his experience against me. It's getting close to time to train the others properly. I grabbed my jacket and took off soaring through the sky soon after spotting my cave entrance as it wasn't very far away. Gliding down before the opening I entered into my home.

Once I arrived home, I walked to the kitchen looking into my fridge seeing what I have available. "What do you think I should have for breakfast Inanis," I asked aloud since for once I could physically talk to him without getting looks that were clearly questioning my sanity. **[Something high in protein should suffice]** Inanis said answering my question. "That's what I was thinking too," I said as I grabbed the ingredients to make a cheese omelet as well as some salmon.

I made my breakfast, which is much too large for the average person. However, my dragon body does need its fuel to operate correctly. I sat down at the table after finishing cooking which was within my vision of the Tv which I had turned on which was playing a show called Miracle Levia-tan, which happened to be one of the most popular shows that aired on the station. It wasn't a bad show, but I don't really see what's so special about it, besides staring one of the Four Great Satans.

The Satan was Serafall Leviathan, formally part of the Sitri family before inheriting the Satans status after the original Satans demise. Well from what I was thought anyways.

Sirzechs told me that the original Four Great Satans along with THE Lucifer were either killed in a great war that involved all three sides decimating each side horribly, the original satans were either killed in the war or banished after their honor would've driven devils to extinction.

I honestly don't care about all those politics I respect power and a person's character, which is how the dragons work honoring actions, power, and their publicly given titles.

I finished up my breakfast picking up the plates washing them in the kitchen sink. A crimson red communication circle appeared next to might right ear. 'Probably Sirzechs asking if I'm ready' I mentally noted as I answered the red communication circle.

"Issei?" Sirzechs noble voice rang through the circle. 'Called it' "Yes Zechs? Is it that time already?" I asked with a downcast tone due to the fact that our sparing always getting my ass beat. "Yes it is time for another spar Issei, don't disappoint me," he said in an amused voice at my dreadful tone.

I sighed as the communication circle dissipated from my ear shortly after a red glow emitted from my living room, a crimson red circle appearing on the floor. Sirzechs emerging from the circle smiling at me with his blue eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Sirzechs asked me with his normally calm voice. I slouched down "Yeah because I love getting my ass handed to me," I said in a highly sarcastic tone scratching the back of my head. Sirzechs lightly chuckled at my comment and display.

"Don't be too hard on your self now, your only twelve years old yet can give me light injuries, considering most people in this world cant injure me at all only proves what a prodigy you are?" Sirzechs said to me in a reassuring tone. He wasn't wrong, and I'm proud of that fact, but he still ends up beating me six feet under. I sighed and walked towards him as a teleportation circle formed beneath us taking us to our training field.

We arrived at a clearing far from civilization while he would have customarily trained me by his home, or more like palace, but my exitance is still a secret in the underworld at least outside of the dragon's territory. I am to spar with Sirzechs for either half an hour or until either one of us is defeated.

He prepared a bottle of phoenix tears to heal the loser, at least that's what he says. Its actually for me after I get beaten so I can continue training. Sirzechs put up a barrier that allowed us to go all out without being detected.

"Ready Issei?" The crimson haired man asked. I only smiled and answered his question by summoning my two black gauntlets, their violet gems glowing brightly. With one phrase my power drastically increased. "Balance Break," I said in an ominous tone. Sirzechs smiled upon me saying this phrase as a blood crimson hue formed around him.

**[VOID DRAGON, BALANCE BREAKER]**

My body was engulfed in pure black shadows as my armor morphed around me, the power was so intense it cracked the ground beneath me. The shadows dissipated from my body revealing myself clad in a black dragon armor. My gauntlets extended all the way up to my shoulders, forming spiky black pauldrons on each side. My gauntlets themselves changed to be sharper than before. My chest was covered with a deep black breastplate with a giant shining violet gem in the middle. My back had my black dragon scaled wings protruding from the armor with a jet propeller between my two appendages. My black dragon scaled tail also emerging from behind me. My legs were covered in black plated armor being smooth on my inner thighs, but turning sharp and pointed as it reached my outer thighs. My feet were covered with black dragon plated greaves. My head was covered by a black helm that resembled a dragon, my eyes were replaced with glowing violet gems, two white tusks sticking out of the helmet's nose area, the neck had several spikes running down as it reaches the jet on my back. My aura was pure darkness with traces of a bright violet color.

Sirzechs grinned wildly at my display of power as he formed his Power of Destruction into a mesh around his body. "BEGIN!" Sirzechs shouted prompting us to launch towards each other. A wispy black scythe formed in my hands as I jumped above him aiming for a powerful horizontal strike upon his head.

To my shock, he caught my attack with his hand raised above his head. He grinned as my shock grew yet again as his destructive armor ate away at my shadow scythe.

"Don't you think its a little dangerous to be this close to me?" he asked me with a sly look in his eye. My eyes widened as I noticed his power of destruction started to eat away at my gauntlets, quickly jumping away. Inanis was repairing the armor, I looked down to see if the gauntlets were ready again.

When I looked back up Sirzechs was no longer in front of me, I lost him until I felt a surge of power from behind me. I quickly spun around coating my right hand in thick, dense black shadows, catching his heel as he ax kicked at me from above.

The sheer force of the ace kick shattered the ground beneath me, planting my feet underneath the destroyed rocks. "Don't take your eyes off your opponent" he stated, pointing out my fatal error.

I growled deeply as I sent a blast of black flames from my hand causing him to backflip away from me. He looked into my glowing violet eyes as formed a sphere of Destruction and launched it to me. I wasn't able to dodge it due to its size, and I also wasn't able to use my Extinction powers since having two highly destructive power clash would cause a massive explosion that would kill us both.

I did the only thing I could do I stuck out both of my hands forming a black hole between us that adsorbed his attack. Promptly after that, his attack was spit back at him at even high speeds. The black hole shrunk until it no longer existed, Sirzechs raised his arms in defense as his own attack engulfed him in a crimson explosion throwing the dust into the are covering him.

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed Sirzechs utterly unfazed by his own blast. 'Damnit' I mentally said, hoping it would've done something. **[What did you expect? You hit him with his own power that he has been mastering for centuries]** Inanis said spoke.

I was hoping for anything to happen to him, but he was utterly unfazed by it. While my breathing was labored, absorbing that strong of an attack and directing it back at it took a decent amount of concentration. Typically casting a black hole wouldn't have done anything to me, but such a powerful attack was hard to contain.

I flapped my wing dashing at him with a bolt of speed. Sirzechs threw small spheres of destruction towards me, which I barely dodged. I closed the space between us nailing a powerful hit on his cheek turning his head slightly leaving small cuts from my sharp metallic knuckles.

He smiled at the strength and ferocity of my hit a little blood ran down the cuts, shortly after his expression of proudness towards me he planted an upper-cut in my solar plexus. His punch shattered through my thick black armor planting directly into my body destroying a few ribs and causing me to vomit up a decent amount of blood. Falling to the ground as I struggled to catch my breath.

My armor dispelled from my body and my aura dissipated as I struggled to even move. Sirzechs smiled as he dispersed his destructive armor, he smiled because I lasted longer than typical showing signs of my improvement.

I usually only lasted around one to three minutes against him, but this time I lasted approximately six. He kneeled down to me pulling out the Phoenix tear he had before dripping it on my body. My eyes shot open as my body was healed instantly. I looked to Sirzechs as he smiled at me.

"You did better than normal this time Issei, your definitely improving," He said with a calm voice and a bright smile seeing his apprentice grow in power. "Yeah I'm glad I'm still growing, but I still have a long ways to go. So no way am I close to finished" I stated clenching my fist in determination to one day beat him.

His smiled widened at my words. "Well its time I take you home so you can rest for your magical training with Grayfia," Sirzechs said as he pulled me up to my feet, creating a teleportation circle beneath us which took me to my cave.

I quickly laid down to rest on my soft couch, sighing in exhaustion as those Phoenix tears don't regenerate lost stamina. Sirzechs chuckled at my display. "Well take care until or next training secession," the crimson haired man said as he waved toward me disappearing through another circle. I sighed looking up to the clock, it was 11:30 AM, Grayfia will arrive at 12, so I have exactly thirty minutes to rest seeing as she is so punctual.

Its been a little over twenty minutes now, I've been meditating hoping to improve my magic skills by myself. I don't really have a problem casting my Extinction powers when I have my magic ready, I have a problem drawing my magic forth from my pool of magic. That and my magical reserves aren't precisely big themselves either. Not to mention that I have a hard time increasing my magic reserves.

For a devil, I have minimal magic reserves around the average low-class range, granite that's a pretty decent amount for dragons. Most dragons I'm aware of have almost no magical reserves, so I'm glad that I have any at all.

Most of my power comes from my aura which is how I ignite my void flames, it's also how I can control my draconic features sheathing them and releasing them with my will. Although I can't change my entire body from a human to a dragon with my aura as the high-class dragons can. At least I can't yet, I don't know if I'll ever be able to control my aura enough to do that. I don't even know if I have enough aura to do that, I'd imagine it's pretty costly.

A bright silver shine broke me out of my thoughts about magical power and aura base powers. Looking over at the silver light there was a sliver transportation circle on the floor. Fia's color is silver so that must be her showing up for my training. 'I wonder how she covers up her absence from her maid job' I thought to myself. I have never been good at meditation, my mind tends to wander.

The shining silver light dies down its intensity revealing girl around her early to mid-20s, she had a buxom figure in a tight maid outfit. Her hair was a solid silver color along with her eyes. She is around 5,8 in height shorter than my 5,11. This was Grayfia, also known as the strongest queen. Although I just called her Fia. She turned to see me and her usually emotionless face grew the ever so small smile seeing me in a meditation position on my own accord.

"I see you're already practicing," She said returning back to her expressionless face. I nodded in confirmation. "I'm at least trying although I'm not doing very good, you know that my mind tends to wander Fia," I said slightly displeased that I had such a hard time learning to do magic. "That's alright, the fact that your a dragon and can still use magic is incredible in its own right," she said as she walked towards me. She moved across from me on the floor, she placed a mat down to sit on, so she didn't have to sit on the hard cave floor.

"Ok, let us see how fast you can draw out your magic as of now," she said as she held her hands out letting her magic quickly flow through her forming a light blue beach ball sized sphere of magic, the color was due to her affinity with ice magic. She drew her magic out of her within a second. "Now that you've seen a reminder, please try a draw out your magic," she said as she let her magic flow back through her.

'Man she makes this look easy' I said to myself, receiving a scoff from Inanis. **[Do you expect a race with little to no magical prowess to be able to wield it easily? The only reason you can even use it is because of your devil side from your mother]** Inanis spoke reminding me once again about that fact. I am happy that I can use it at all though because of my Power of Extinction which is very strong.

I raise my hand holding them out in front of me mimicking Fia's demonstration. It took me around 5 seconds to draw out a deep black ball with a violet hue releasing a black misty like aura around the size of a baseball. Just like Fia's magic my magic was affiliated with my affinity for shadow powers, void powers, and Extinction powers.

"While you have improved at drawing out your magic five seconds is still to slow, five seconds in a battle could determine a life or death situation" Grayfia spoke with a serious tone. "Not everyone can be as good with magic as you Fia," I said as I let the magic flow back within my body.

My training with Fia is pretty dull considering I can't do much to actually increase my magic reserves itself. Most of my training goes into manipulating my magic and how fast I can draw it out for use. Unfortunately, Fia can't help me with my void flames since it is an aura based attack.

Fia and I basically rinsed and repeated the process of drawing my magic out and holding it for a little while before letting it flow back within me. We did this for around an hour. It was boring, but I did improve a little improving by around a second or two.

"Well Fia its been around an hour, I suppose you'll be heading back to your maidly duties?" I asked the silver-haired queen as she stood up. "Yes that is correct I can't be out too long, or they will start asking where I'm going, and you're a secret down here so that would lead to complications" she spoke as a silver transportation circle formed underneath her. I waved to her as she faded from thin air teleporting back to the Gremory castle I assumed.

We started around 12:00 PM Azazel said he will pick me up around 1:00 PM however I know how relaxed he is so I'm not really sure when he will show up. He is instead too lax for the Governor General of the Grigori faction. The Grigori is the fallen angel faction.

To be honest, I hate going there to train, so we train in the mountains here. I know not all fallen angels are the same but I can't help but not trust them. They took everything from me. I clenched my fist at the thought of it. I shook my head to shake me out of those thoughts.

'Now what to do until Azazel shows up' I thought to myself, I can't go far because for all I know he could show up earlier then what I expected. He really was a wild card, then again since its something to do with a sacred gear he'll probably show sooner than normal.

In order to get him to teach me how to properly use my sacred gear I agreed to allow him to run a few experiments on it as well as take notes of its capabilities, he never did anything to unsafe though at least not dangerous enough to kill me or critically injure me. I decided I'd just watch Tv till he arrives.

Its been around half an hour since I started watching TV, I don't even know what I'm watching I'm kinda just surfing through channels. A flash of light went off behind me, Azazel arrived judging by his scent. My dragon nose picked up his scent which is how I knew it was him, he smelled of Sake, and cologne which oddly enough didn't smell bad the combination was pleasantly surprising.

"How's it going dragon boy" Azazel spoke with a tone laced with excitement at being able to research the rare black dragon emperors gear. He practically gets a hard-on from my sacred gear as he tries to figure out how a non-human is able to wield a sacred gear.

I turned my head to see a tall man in a black suit, he was around 6,2 being slightly taller than me. He has a black goatee his hair was black except his bangs which were golden in color. He had a note pad in hand along with a pen.

He was wearing a wide grin on his face eager to start his research. "Hey Azazel," I said as I stood going to grab my leather jacket releasing my dragon wings and tail preparing to fly to our training area. If there are any fallen angles I like besides Akeno, if she is even alive is Baraqiel and Azazel. Their both good people.

Azazel and I exit my cave I spread my winds stretching to a little before the flight. Azazel released his twelve jet black wings from his back. We both took off heading to the mountain for my sacred gear training. It basically consisted of me doing gymnastics, and attacking things such as trees or rocks with my abilities while in my balance breaker armor. Azazel would give pointers to what I could do to be more effective while taking notes on my powers.

We reached the mountain landing I activated my balance breaker. Currently, I could use it around 3 hours outside of combat and an hour and a half while in intense fighting. Azazel was also interested in my void flames, primarily how I somehow managed to merged my fire aura affinity with my sacred gear to produce black void flames that burned everything they touched and don't stop until I will it. It's very similar to one of the Shinto god's fires.

Azazel and I have been training for around two hours now. He said he had something to do so he left, however, I stayed for another 2 hours in my balance break state which is one hour longer than original which proves to me that I'm getting stronger in every aspect of my abilities. I deactivated my balance breaker, so I still had some energy to fly back to my cave.

The sky was now orange as the sun was setting. On my way home I started thinking about something important to me. 'Hey Inanis, do you think I'm strong enough to hunt down fallen angles to gain info on Kokabiel during my stray devil missions' I asked mentally. Inanis was quite in thought for a moment before providing me with an answer.

**[You're more than strong enough, the question is how will you hide this from the others]** Inanis asked me which I wasn't sure how to answer to be completely honest. 'I'm not sure, but if I'm strong enough, then I'm going to start my hunt because I'm tired of waiting' I said mentally.

**[I understand partner I will support you no matter what happens]** Inanis spoke this was the first time he called me partner, it made me happy. I finally reached my cave entrance. I removed my jacket and grabbed some clean clothes as I threw my current attire in the laundry basket. I needed a shower to think about my next move.

Once I finished I knew what I was going to do, I'm going to do anything to avenge my loved ones no matter what. I had a quick snack before going to bed. Staring at the ceiling with thoughts running through my mind at what I'm going to do when I find Kokabiel and everyone associated with him. 'They will suffer' was my last thought before falling asleep.

-Time skip 5 years-

Its been 5 years making me 17 and I've grown a lot since then. All of my powers have increased significantly becoming much more powerful and more efficient, consuming less stamina while still doing more damage. My magic control is much better only slightly worse then Grayfia. My shadow and void manipulation have become much stronger, being more efficient and being able to summon them faster.

My teleportation has increased as well, I can now teleport much faster now although it's still not instantaneous. I can maintain my Balance Breaker for a month now. Its power has increased significantly, and my armor is considerably stronger. Even Sirzechs Power of Destruction can't entirely destroy my armor now, although it's still perilous to stay around it for too long.

Currently, I'm in the human world at night time in my home town of Kuoh at an abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of town. I've taken a contract to dispose of a stray devil out here that has been killing passing by humans. It was currently night the sky surroundings being lit alight by the bright full moon.

'Weird I don't smell any strays. However, I smell a large amount of blood at varying ages. Some of it smelt old probably from the dead humans. However, some of it smells fresh like it was spilled only seconds ago' I thought to myself trying to analyze my best way to approach this.

The smell was coming from the roof strongest, so I assumed there was a hole in it, I'll enter from there. I flapped my black wings flying to the roof seeing the hole just as I guessed. When I reached the hole the foul stench of a crow reached my senses, causing me to scowl in hatred.

'Fallen Angles' I thought with a low growl, my face glaring into the building looking for the damn crow. My hatred for fallen angles grew significantly as I grew older. I swore I would make the one who took my parents and Akeno away from me, will suffer greatly before having a slow torturous death.

I jumped in the abandoned warehouse landing on a metal beam covered in rust. The building was dark and cold, the only light coming from the hole in the ceiling. The concrete floor was stained a crimson hue being covered in the blood of humans. Looking down I caught a fallen angel next to my target, the stray I was hunting was already dead. The fallen angel was laughing at the bleeding stray bleeding out of a hole formed in its stomach. Blood trickling from its mouth as its eyes turned lifeless.

The fallen angel turned to leave before getting hit by a black blast nailing him in the back knocking him to the ground shedding his clothes and burning his back. He was bleeding from his sever back burns. I jumped off the beam doing a superhero landing in the center of the light cracking the ground beneath me as I spread my wings as far as possible, waving my tail around in a threatening display.

The fallen angel that was howling and grunting in pain turned to see me wearing my combat boots, black jeans, white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. I had my white hood on with a black mask covering my nose and up leaving my mouth revealed to be seen. The black mask had a white X on my right eye. In my hand was a black wispy shadow scythe, in the other was black chains wrapped around my arm.

"W-who is you" the fallen angle shouted turning over to back away from me shaking in fear at my ice cold, ominous black aura. It felt like an omen of death and destruction. The fallen angel was reeling under the presence due to its promise of painful demise. My violet eyes glowing brightly staring a hole straight through him.

"I go by a few names, one of them being The Reaper" I stated my smile was curving up into a blood-chilling smile showing my sharp fangs. The fallen's eyes widened at my identity. The name Reaper shocked fear in many as it was known that the person bearing that name was responsible for killing several SS class strays.

The fallen realizing he was severely outclassed stood up shakily, he flapped his wings lifting him off the ground. He raised them to flap again, but I quickly formed a deep black violet ball with my Power of Extinction. Blasting at him before he could flap his wings again, my Extinction sphere came in direct contact with his right wing completely erasing it leaving no trace but a few black feathers.

He was screaming in pure agony blood falling from his missing wing. I walked forwards to him with a sadistic smile on my face, not much made me happier then seeing these evil bastards suffer. I planted my boot firmly on what little remained of his profusely bleeding wing.

I stomped on it, twisting my foot in place causing him to roar out in severe pain. The fallen angle reached out to attempt to grab anything to drag himself away from my clutches. I lifted my foot up from his back, causing the fallen's cries of pain to be replaced by light sobbing as tears fell down his face.

The black chains shot from my arm wrapping around his torso pulling him up to face me. I forced him in a kneeling position on his knees my chains digging into him forcing his arms by his sides. "Alright fallen, I have some questions for you," I said with a sharp voice.

He was looking towards the ground his hair covering his eyes. 'Huh, guess he's already given up, normally they put up more of a fight' I thought to myself. "Do you happen to know where the fallen angel known as Raynare is holding up?" I asked, which caught his attention.

"And why the hell would I tell you," He said with a sneer on his face, his voiced laced with aggression. His eyes are glaring daggers at me through his draped hair. "Because if you don't I'll give you a prolonged, painful death, but if you speak I'll spare you," I said in response resting my scythe on my right shoulder. I obviously lied, if he spoke I would give him a quick death, but he won't be leaving here alive no matter what he does.

He looked away from me to a dark corner of the warehouse pondering his options. "Fine I'll speak," he said begrudgingly. "She is held up in an abandoned church here in town with her group, she is waiting for a nun with a sacred gear to arrive in order to steal it and use it to gain power for herself." He continued saying looking towards the ground.

"What is her sacred gear," I asked staring down at him flaring my aura as a threat that if he didn't tell me there would be consequences. "I don't know what her gear is, all I know is it's strong," he said his voice shaking in a panic knowing that if I didn't believe him, he would be tortured. I only nodded as I backed away from him, raising my scythe as he has outlived his usefulness. "W-Wait, I told you everything, you said you'd spare me!" He shouted with a mix of anger, fear, and panic as he was about to be decapitated.

"I lied" I bluntly stated, his face turning to pure fear. "However I will make your death quick and painless" I spoke. Promptly swiping my scythe through his neck, his head rolling off his shoulders on the floor his body slouching down limp and lifeless. Blood spilling all over the floor.

I heard the doors get kicked down from behind me. Turning my head slightly I seen four new figures enter the warehouse. A handsome young male with short blond hair and blueish grey eyes. His face was scowling at me with aggression. He was wearing wrist and ankle guards wielding a small European short sword. He wasn't too tall around 5,8. He smelled of freshly forged metal, he must use sword birth, or maybe blade blacksmith. He is weak barely stronger than the fallen angel.

One of the other was a short girl around 15 maybe 16 with a petite build. She was short being only 4,8. She had hazel colored eyes and white hair. She was wearing two boxing gloves with kittens on the knuckles of the gloves. She also had a kitten-shaped hair clip in her hair. Her face was expressionless, her gaze focused on me but glanced at the headless fallen angle behind me every once in a while. Her fists were raised ready to fight. She smelled like a cat, perhaps she was a Nekomata of some kind. She wasn't showing her ears or tail though, the weirdest thing about it was her aura felt like it was forcefully suppressing a side of her. Perhaps she disliked her other powers. She also wasn't a threat to me.

Looking over to the next person I flinched instinctively at her. What appeared was a girl around the age of 18 and was around 5,6. She had a buxom figure, she was very gifted. Her hair was long and black tied up into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Her eyes were violet like mine although not as bright. She looked exactly like Akeno except older, it caused me to freeze for a little in shock at her reveal. She was smiling with her hands covered in yellow electricity. She smelled like lavender, just like Akeno did. I shook my head moving to the next and last person to analyze.

In the center of them was a beautiful girl, they were all pretty excluding them male, but this one was in a league of her own. She looked around 18 standing around 5,8 in height. She had crimson red hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like Sirzechs except in a female form. She also smelled similar to him, she smelt like destruction and roses. Her skin was pearly white skin was beautiful in the moonlight. She was stronger than the others but still far too weak to prove a challenge to me.

'This must be Rias Gremory, my master' I thought to myself, its not time for me to meet her though. I'll be moving back to my old house in a couple of days to go to the high school she attends. [You should hide your identity until then, it would be better to meet her chosen pawn for the first time in a decent situation, one without you being covered in blood] Inanis spoke to me. I only nodded in agreement.

I turned to the new people showing hostility, preparing my self in a defensive manner. 'Wait if that's Rias then this must be my fellow peerage members, this would be a good way to summon up how they work together' I thought to myself a smile tugging at my lips.

The redhead stepped forward raising a hand pointing it to me with her other on her hip. "Who are you to be able to kill a high-class stray and a fallen angel?" She asked me in a demanding tone, thinking she was stronger than me. I laughed a little at her arrogance, but I couldn't exactly blame her being a high-class devil with the Power of Destruction she certainly had potential.

"That's none of your business," I said "However we will meet again on better terms, Rias," I said turning away from her letting her face my dragon wings and tail. "You're not going anywhere until we know if your a threat, KIBA!" she yelled pointing to me.

As annoying as this might be she was doing the right thing by making sure the people in her territory was safe. "Right!" the blond-haired boy, now known as Kiba darted to me with a reasonably good speed. He struck at my shoulder hoping to disable my ability to fight back as well, but when his sword made contact with me his sword shattered into several small fragments.

They all had their eyes widen in shock at the fact that his sword shattered just by hitting me. I smiled as I promptly whipped my hard scaled tail hitting him in the ribs crushing his ribs and sending him into the warehouse walls, he was laying on the floor grunting in pain as he gripped his side.

Rias scowled, clearly upset at her servant's injury. "I will give you a identity just to quench your thirst for info about me for now, I am known as the Reaper, but we will meet on better terms soon," I said turning my head to slightly glaring at her. My aura flaring around me as a threat covering the room in darkness with small sparks of bright glowing violet.

She seemed to take the hint a lowered her aura, as I did in response. 'She must not know of my title seeing as she isn't scared, either that or she's got some big balls' I thought to myself. Her servants rushing over to Kiba's aid. "I'll be taking my leave now," I said as I flapped my wings flying through the hole in the ceiling returning to the underworld as they could only watch in confusion.

I returned to the underworld landing in front of my cave seeing most of my stuff in boxes, basically everything excluding my bed. Tomorrow I'll be moving into my old house, then a couple of days after that I'll be attending Rias's school. I laid down in bed falling asleep.

I opened my eyes, looking at a completely different room, it was my old room completely furnished with a desk, bookshelf, and a dresser at the foot of my bed. 'Huh, Sirzechs must have moved me and all my stuff here overnight' I thought a little creeped out that he just appeared and moved me in the middle of the night. I got up and put on some gym shorts and a baggy T-shirt. I walked downstairs to feel a strong presence of nostalgia. Sirzechs rebuilt my house to the exact detail which was once again creepy. I still appreciated by all of this though.

I went down to my couch and turned on the TV to watch standard stuff that I was used to. "I wonder if the same things I watched were still on," I thought aloud to myself as I surfed through the channels. "My life is going to be hectic isn't it Inanis" I spoke in an exasperated tone. [Indeed, in only two days you'll be at the same school as Rias Gremory, and you'll have to be prepared for several possibilities] Inanis spoke

"Yeah, I'm excited. Finally, my life will have a change of pace," I said with a smile anticipating what the soon future will hold for me.

* * *

**This chapter is FINALLY COMPLETE with a good 9,800 words passing my last 5k which I'm delighted with.**

**Once again leave suggestions as I'll start working on the other chapters hoping to keep them around this length.**

**Also just so we have a good gauge on his power now since the time skip. Issei can fight against an almost full powered Sirzechs I'd say around his 70% however he would still definitely loose.**

**The harem will include Rias and Akeno (main two) Koneko, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.**


	5. Meeting the Peerage

Meeting The Peerage

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

**[ Issei Hyoudou ] **\- Inanis

* * *

The two days wait to go to Rias's school went by pretty fast. I spent the two free days I had working out to maintain my strength, watching tv, and walking around town to get use to everything that has changed.

It was more or less the same with a few changes, the church Irina used to go to all the time is now abandoned, but that's about it. I must say though that it's weird having to conceal my draconic features all the time again.

It was currently Monday, 7:15 AM. I just got done with my morning training and returned home to make breakfast before heading off to school. My breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast, a much more significant portion of each to fulfill my dragon metabolism which required much more than humans or most supernatural creatures.

It took a little bit to eat everything I cooked up, but once I did, I proceeded to head off to school after changing from my training clothes to my regular clothes. I was wearing black jeans, my black combat boots, a purple T-shirt covered by my usual hood embedded leather jacket.

I set off walking down the street with a backpack strap hanging over my shoulder. Once I reached it, I was met by a large building surrounded by a wall showing the school grounds area.

The school looked quite wealthy, they probably offer an excellent education at least I would assume so. It wouldn't hurt for me to learn of the human's history even if I don't have any real interest in it.

Once I entered the school grounds my improved hearing picked up on the whispers of gossip on every student around me as the gathered to look at their new peer.

'This is one way to great a newbie' I thought as I sweatdropped, they were all giving me glances of curiosity but didn't act to quench their thirst for knowledge on me, opting to just gaze occasionally.

**[It is a bit odd how they just glance at you they don't seem scared though perhaps they are just nervous about a newcomer to their school, a matter of fact the girls seem quite attracted to you which isn't a surprise due to your dragon aura]** Inanis mentally spoke to me.

I looked at the girls individually, and he was right to some degree a lot of them were blushing, it kind of annoyed me that women liked me subconsciously due to my aura. It made it hard to find someone who wasn't wanting me for my power, but I've grown used to shrugging it off until I could find someone who liked me for me. I continued walking towards the doors as the students whispered about me, my dragon senses allowed me to hear them.

The girls were whispering things like

"Who is that guy? Is he new?"

"He's pretty attractive."

"I wonder if he's single."

While the boy's comments were more aggressive

"Damnit another guy stealing all the girls."

"I wish they'd all just disappear."

"Die, pretty boy."

I sweatdropped at their comments picking up my speed hoping to avoid a confrontation, I don't know if I could hold back enough to not kill the poor bastards.

I quickly rushed inside the school to pick up my schedule for my classes, showing I was in classroom 2-A. I was wondering around for a little bit thinking about the feeling I got outside. It was apparent I was being watched by the devils although I didn't know there would be this many here in the school.

**(Rias's POV)**

Sitting in a dark room lit by candles and the sunlight shining through the open windows. The room was furnished with a dark fancy wooden coffee table and two red couches.

In the room sat two girls playing a game of chess. The read haired buxom figure known as Rias Gremory was looking out her window something catching her eyes. "Akeno, who is that boy? Is he new?" She asked the black haired girl with a gifted buxom figure. Her hair pulled up into a long ponytail held together by an orange ribbon while moving a chess piece.

The girl now identified as Akeno looked to where her friend was gazing too, she seen a black haired teen in a leather jacket walking into the school building with students watch and whispering to each other about the new student.

"Issei Hyoudou I believe, class 2-A" She started turning back to the chessboard to move a piece. "Why do you ask, does my friend have a crush?" Akeno asked me with a teasing tone laced on her voice.

I sighed a nodded in response "While he is quite appealing to the eyes I wouldn't like someone I don't know anything about" I said slightly annoyed at her teasing causing her to giggle as she noticed that her teasing didn't go unnoticed.

"He has a strange, powerful aura it feels like it demands respect, its overwhelming," I said moving another piece on the chess board. Akeno adopted a curious expression as she has never seen Rias praise someone's power so highly to say it was overwhelming.

"Are you looking to add him to your peerage?" Akeno asked me with a curious tone as she raised an eyebrow. I sat in thought for a little while before I give a response. A power like that boys could be a huge help with my situation, but with his power obviously knowns of the supernatural so I don't know if I'd be able to persuade him into joining.

"I will admit I'd like to have him in my family. However, I'm not even sure I could add him to it even if I wanted" I said leaning back rubbing my temples. Akeno's curiosity was only raised at my response to her. "What do you mean?" Akeno asked me.

I looked out the window before speaking gazing upon the boy once again before he disappeared into the building. "He's strong, very strong" I stated "I don't know if I could even reincarnate him with the pieces I have, it might've been possible if my brother didn't interfere in my life to use my pawn pieces" I continued in an exasperated tone.

I knew my brother wanted best for me which is why he did it, but it's still annoying him just butting into my life without my consent. "That is true his aura is overwhelming, it's as if it is demanding me to bow to him" Akeno agreed as she moved another piece.

As I was thinking about what to do next the duel wooden door leading into the room opened revealing two figures walking in. One was a young man with short blond hair and bluish grey eyes, he was relatively fit and handsome. The other character was a short petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, her hair had a kitten hair clip.

She was really short and younger than the rest of them. I looked over to them getting an idea. "Koneko have you felt it?" I asked turning my head towards the short white haired girl. She nodded in response her face expression was emotionless as she proceeded to sit on the couch with a chocolate bar in hand.

"Good I want you to follow the new student to find out more about him, and Akeno later would you mind going to the student council room to gather as much info on him as you can," I asked, both girls nodded in response to my request. As much as I would like to add him to my peerage, I need to know if he's a threat to the inhabitants of my territory or me if he went on a rampage none of us here could stop him.

**(Issei's POV)**

I made it to class with the help of a student in the same class as me she was of average height and weight, although that made her look pretty small to me. She had short pink hair and brown eyes.

She was telling me about the school on the way there while asking me several questions about where I cam from and if I was a pervert. I forged a backstory that I moved here from Kyoto due to family business. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that lie up considering I live alone since my parents died.

Once we reached the classroom, she quickly ran in to sit down by a brown haired girl with pigtails. The students were gazing at me with curiosity as the teacher caught sight of me standing on the side of the classroom not knowing where to sit.

"Ah you must be the new transfer student, please come up to the board and introduce yourself," the old male teacher said wearing a warm smile on his face.

I nodded and walked up to the chalkboard writing my name up there "My name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm new here so please take care of me" I said with a slight bow to the entire class.

"Alright you can sit at the window desk over there, but before you sit down does anyone have any questions for Mr. Hyoudou?" the teacher asked.

A few students raised their hands mostly girls the guys seemed rather uninterested and more annoyed at my arrival. The teacher nodded at me signaling to pick some people to answer their questions.

I pointed to one of the girls in the middle of the class. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked with stars practically shining in her eyes. "No I'm very much single, I'm not opposed to dating, but I'm not currently looking for anyone either," I said to give most of the girls in the class a downcast look.

I pointed to another in the class, it was the girl with brown pigtails sitting my Katase. "You aren't a pervert are you," she asked as almost every girl in the class shot glares at two boys in the class. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose at her question "While I do like sexual things like every teenage boy, I don't peek on people or watch pornography if that's what your asking" I said with an exasperated tone.

For whatever reason the girls all had a sigh of relief at my statement, most of the guys look upset at how the girls were reacting to me. 'Did they not hear me say I wasn't looking for a mate' I thought to myself in annoyance as it was apparent I wasn't going to steal them.

I decided that was enough questions as I didn't need the guys hating me any more than they already do. I went to sit down at the window seat I was positioned at. As class started, I was an hour in before I was already bored out of my fucking mind.

We were talking about science things, or that's what the class was talking about me, however, was staring at the sky through the window. I felt a gaze on the back of my head.

I saw a girl staring at me. As she noticed the I saw her she quickly turned her head back to look forward at the teacher. I usually wouldn't pay attention to someone staring at me, but unlike most of the other students in this class, she had the scent of a devil.

'Hey Inanis, that girl she is a devil right' I mentally asked Inanis as I glared at the short girl. She had brown twin ponytails and green eyes. **[Yes she is a devil, a Pawn like you to be precise partner]** Inanis answered me.

I'm not sure how he knew she was a pawn but I wasn't about to question a heavenly dragon who lived far longer then I have. 'She can't be part of Rias's peerage then since I took all her pawn pieces along with some mutated pieces that Sirzechs collected which means there are two high-class devils here' I thought to deduce that this could be more complicated than I initially thought.

I suppose that's why two of the powers I sense are decently higher than the others by a decent amount. Those two powers must be Rias Gremory and whoever the other high-class devil. That is pretty expected thought what I didn't expect is one of the lower class devils have a slight draconic aura albeit weak it's still there.

'Inanis do you think that draconic aura is a sacred gear or a very slim hybrid' I asked pondering over all the other powers.** [Its either a very slim hybrid or a sacred gear most likely being a sacred gear, also it seems to give off an aura similar to yours although it is much weaker] **Inanis spoke to me raising my curiosity at his last comment. Now that I focus on his power he's right, the aura has a power that demands respect even if it is much less noticeable.

'Perhaps its one of Vritra's sacred gears, may be a long shot but I don't know of any other draconic sacred gears that could have the same kind of effect' I thought. My assumption caught Inanis's attention.** [As **weird **as it sounds it is possible and a reasonable assumption for what type of presence it gives off, the only question left is which gear is it]** Inanis spoke to me. I nodded in agreement with his words.

'Something on the weaker side that's for sure due to its low amount of aura' I mentally responded to Inanis. I would like to meet him even if he isn't a dragon himself, I am most interested in nurturing fellow dragons and users of a dragon type sacred gear to become strong.

'I think I'll pay them a visit during lunch' I thought to myself. It was another 3 hours of painful boringness before the lunch bell rang. Our class was dismissed as everyone got up to go do their own thing during lunch. I decided to follow this faint dragon aura which led to the student council room from what I've been told.

'Hey Inanis there are devils in there aren't there' I thought to myself as I sweatdropped at the number of devils in this one room. **[Yes there are a total of 8 devils in that room, one being a high class and another having the draconic aura you've been tracking. This is a devil lair and while they do have a decent number they couldn't beat you, even if the other peerage joined against you]** Inanis spoke.

I nodded at his words, I knew that even if they all joined forces, they still couldn't beat me. Although it was still nervous about having so many potential enemies at one time, as I've only done one on one fights up until now.

I knocked on the door shortly after I hard a response prompting me to enter. I opened the door and enter the room shutting the door behind me, the room having a strong scent of devil although it usually isn't a bad smell however this time it was so overwhelming that it gave me a headache until I adjusted to the foreign smell.

I looked around the room to see every one of the devils and a strategical advantage point if I tried anything. 'Talk about untrusting, I guessed they know of my power' I thought to myself. I looked around to study each member in the room quickly analyzing weaknesses and strengths if this meeting went south. I don't intend for it to go bad however you can't ever be too prepared.

Sitting behind a desk was what I assumed to be this peerages king she was a short girl with violet, almost pink eyes covered by glasses. She had a black bob cut hairstyle and was around 5,5 in height. Her desk covered with files on other students and problems with the school as she was president of the school council. She seemed to have very little physical strength, but she seemed to have a fine attunement with magic, water magic specifically. She was known at school as Shona Shitori however her real name was Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri house and sister to one of the Four Great Satans.

To Sona Sitri's right side was a woman standing at a higher height than most. She had long straight black hair that reached all the way down to her knees. She had light brown eyes covered with glasses. She must be the Queen of the peerage due to her positioning right next to her King. She was very similar to her King being gifted more so with magic and less so in physical strength. However, her physical strength was higher than her Kings due to her Queen piece.

To Sona Sitri's left side was a young man with short blond hair and had grey eyes. He caught my attention more than anyone else as he was my fellow pawn the wielded a draconic sacred gear. I could sense it much better now that I was near him. His aura was slightly similar to mine indeed. Although I don't know if he even awakens his sacred gear as he may have been too weak to do so currently. He was the lowest of the entire devil population here, including Rias's peerage. It is disappointing for me to see such an inadequate dragon host.

Next to the young man by Sona was the girl that was staring at me in my class. She had her brown hair in two long ponytails. She had green eyes and had a slim figure not fully filled out but not lacking either. She must've been another pawn due to her position. I was disappointed even more to feel that her aura was stronger than the dragon sacred gear wielder.

In the back of the room in a corner was a white-haired girl with a nice figure. She had bluish green eyes that were gazing upon me with a worried expression. She was most likely a Bishop with some sort of healing ability, seeing as she had no physical power and no offensive magical prowess. Next to the white-haired girl was another girl that appeared to be another Bishop. She had brown hair ending in two short brown braids. She had two brown eyes to match her hair, and she dawned a blue hair band on her head.

Closest to me was a tomboy like a girl. She had blue shoulder length hair and dark blue-greyish eyes. She appeared to be much stronger physically than most other people in the group while being weaker with magical abilities. She must be a rook due to her close presence to be ready to strike at me with a punch or kick.

The last person was leaning against the right side wall close to Sona's queen. She was quite the looker with slightly longer than shoulder length reddish brown hair. She had eyes with a brown color. Her position was the weirdest one, but I assumed she was a knight or pawn ready to rush at me with her breakneck speeds.

I looked back towards their king "Hello, I take it you're the president of the student council" I asked her. "Yes I am how can I help you, your the new student here correct?" She asked me with a sharp tone, not aggressive but somber and professional.

I can tell that she knows I'm not a stranger to the supernatural. Her face was laced with a hidden nervous look. He servants were matching it with an added aggression, it was only natural to be defensive of their king.

"We don't need to keep up this act Sona Sitri, these are all in your peerage correct," I asked shocking her and her complete peerage that I knew who she was. Her nervous look increased several times over due to my already knowing about them.

"Yes you are correct, now who are you," She asked narrowing her eyes. Her peerage is tensing up as I flared my aura to assert my dominance in the current time. They felt my overwhelming power hit them like a wave demanding respect and promising suffering for who didn't comply.

"Who I am isn't of importance now, all you need to know is I'm not your enemy" I answered. Her pawn walked ahead getting closer to me. "How dare you talk to Sona like that you should be groveling before my master" He spoke with aggressive confidence.

'Good at least the hatchling knows how to set territory' I though impressed by his assertiveness. Sona and her peerage were confused by my display of content with the boy's actions.

"I actually came here to see you, what's your name," I asked him looking down at him slightly as I was taller and more built then he was. "My name is Saji Genshirou, now answer Sona's question" he demanded. I chuckled at his determination and courage.

"Alright I'll humor you hatchling," I said confusing him and everyone in the room. "I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn, although Rias doesn't know about me because Sirzechs revived me with her pieces when I was nine years old, and I ask you not to tell Rias of me as I will meet her soon" I said facing Sona as her, and her peerage tried to digest all I just revealed.

Sona coughed to regain everyone's attention. "So you're a pawn then if you don't mind me asking what you are, and how many pieces did you take," She asked me.

"I'm a hybrid of a dragon and a devil dragon hybrid, making me 75% dragon and 25% devil," I said as everyone's eyes widened at the reveal. Saji backed up a little in shock as I released all my draconic features, my wings stretching and my tail hitting the ground.

My pupils in my violet eyes sharpening, along with my claws and teeth. "As for your other question Sirzechs used 8 Pawn pieces and 6 of them being mutation pieces" I stated and everyone there was even more shocked to hear this knowledge and my power that I flared stunning everyone there. I decided it would be best if they didn't know I was also the black dragon emperor, as well as his relative.

Sona didn't know what to say. She was shocked to feel my immense power. "I'm here to see your hatchling," I said referring to her Pawn Saji, calling him hatchling due to his inexperience with his dragon sacred gear.

Saji looked at me his confidence now shattered at my power which could destroy this town and everyone in it if I so chose. "What business do you have with my Pawn, and why do you call him hatchling," Sona asked me watching me walk up to her Pawn. I looked at her and then back to Saji.

"I seem to have been right as he hasn't awakened it yet," I said confusing everyone in the room again. "Your Pawn here hosts one of the sacred gears of Vritra the Prison Dragon, and I wanted to see my fellow dragon's progress," I said Sona's eyes widening as she gazed to Saji who looked amazed at what I just told him.

"I like your attitude protecting those close to you like a true dragon, although I think you should learn how to size up the strength of your targets better" I spoke to him with a smile. I turned to the door walking away from the young dragon.

"Well Sona I'll take my leave sorry for bothering you, and please don't inform Rias about my status as her Pawn I'll meet her soon" I spoke as I walked out the door leaving the student council to ponder what all just happened.

I walked down to the cafeteria to grab some food. I quickly ate it and walked outside to lay in the shade of a tree to rest, that was until I heard to guys screaming a quickly hiding behind me from an army of girls with kendo outfits and wooden swords.

I looked to the two guys behind me one was bald with big ears like a monkey even though he had a reasonably fit body build as if he used to play sports. The other was the perfect description of a nerd, small build, glasses, and camera wrapped around his neck.

I looked over to the girls recognizing the pink haired girl Katase who showed me where my class was. "What's going on here," I asked her confused as to why they were so angry with the girls.

"Those two were peaking on us in the changing room and deserve to be punished" She spoke with a wave of anger and a fueled fire in her eyes. I turned to look at the two boys, their face was covered entirely with fear as they looked up to me. I smiled an evil sadistic grin and grabbed both the perverted peepers by the collar and pulled them in front of me.

"I couldn't agree more," I said with my sadistic grin as I threw the two perverts in the circle of the girls, I proceeded to walk away as I hear their screams and whacks of the wooden swords beating them.

After walking a little, I felt the same feeling from this morning. 'Someone's watching me' I thought as I looked around spotting the short petite white-haired girl from the warehouse watching me through a window.

When I looked at her, she turned to walk out of my sight pretending that she wasn't looking at me. 'Looks like they have taken notice of me, not surprising' I thought as I ignored it. The bell went off, and I walked back to class. Unannounced to me Rias Gremory was also watching from her room.

**(Rias's POV)**

'There he is again that boy, Issei Hyoudou who are you' I thought to myself looking at his display of honor as he let the two perverts get their beating from the kendo club.

While lost in thought the door opened catching my attention revealing Akeno walking to my desk shutting the door behind her. She was holding some files from the student council room laying them on my desk for me to see as she opened them to reveal the containments, It was Issei Hyoudou's files.

"Thank you Akeno you are a big help, did you find anything out about him," I asked looking through Issei's files. "Well he is an average child with a good physical build and decently intelligent, but nothing outside the normal" Akeno said while nodding her head.

"I'll go make you some tea while you look at these" Akeno said as she turned to go make tea in another room connected to the one we are currently in. I only nodded as a response to her, switching my attention back to the files

While the info about his parents was a bit weird, his files were completely normal showing he had a healthy life as an average person. 'This is well crafted, I know full well that he is anything but human due to that overpowering aura' I thought to myself 'Issei Hyoudou, what are you' I thought to myself after closing the files and turning to look out the window.

**(Issei's POV)**

The rest of my class went by as expected, boring. Nothing changed including that girl that kept staring at me. It was a little weird, but I understand that they don't trust me, I would be wary of me too if I were them. My attention was caught by the bell ringing signaling us to go home.

'Finally' I thought as I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door along with the other students. Once outside I was walking until I reached the park me and Irina use to play on, and after she left Akeno and I played on. I had a little flashback of the black haired girl that was in the abandoned warehouse.

'She looked exactly like her, well if she grew up' I thought to myself looking up in the sky. Suddenly my calm silence was interrupted by a scent that pissed me off, shortly after a barrier formed around me turning the sky purple mixed with green.

'Fallen angle' I thought as I turned to see a fallen angle wearing a trench coat and fedora like hat. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes. The fallen angel had his two black wings out floating in the air with a blue light spear in his hands.

"So what's a devil like you doing out in a place like this," He asked I didn't answer him only glaring from beneath my black hair which covered my eyes. "Not a talkative one eh, I must commend you for keeping calm for a stray," He said gripping his spear ready to strike.

"Stray?" I questioned as to what made him think I was a stray devil. "Yes a stray, I don't see a mark on you and haven't seen you with any other devils, leaving the only possible case is you being a stray, NOW DIE!" He shouted as he raised his arm throwing the light spear at me.

His eyes widened as my draconic features emerged from me at rapid speeds, ripping my clothes, excluding my leather jacket which was just blown off. My tail quickly stuck the spear close to hitting me, shattering the light spear into tiny pieces.

My tail was completely unaffected even if I was a devil a puny light spear that wouldn't even be able to scratch my black dragon scales. The man now looked at my body. I was standing at a 6,2 in height my finely toned body being revealed by my tattered white T-shirt.

My black wings expanding to my maximum 4-meter wingspan, my tail hitting the ground cracking the concrete displaying a very threating image.

"Who are you," The fallen angel asked in shock and anger to my form. "Have you heard of The Reaper?" I asked glaring at him with my glowing violet eyes. His expression of anger was replaced with pure fear as he slowly started to fly backward away from me.

He turned quickly trying to flee but being apprehended by me vanishing and then reappearing in front of him with a burst of speed. He stopped immediately trying to turn around again, but I flip forward slamming my hard scaled tail into his back with a deafening crack coming from his back as he slammed into the ground forming a crater beneath his impact area.

The dust cleared to reveal the fallen angel was laying in the crater covered in rock. I landed at the edge of the cavity forming black chains made of smoke around my left arm. Raising my arm to point my hand to the fallen angel the chains shot from my arm and wrapped around his body.

Once the chains were secure around him, I jerked on the flinging his body out of the crater to land in front of me. I looked down to the fallen he was bloodied and battered his clothes were ripped upon his landing, he was groaning in pain barely holding onto consciousness.

My chains dispersed back into smoke leaving him, the fallen couldn't run anyways as his back was most likely broken. I kicked the fallen angel's side receiving a grunt in pain as he flipped over onto his back.

The fallen angel was glaring daggers at me filled with anger and fear. "Now, you are going to tell me exactly what I want to know or you will be killed slowly and painfully," I said with a cold, sharp tone holding my arm out as smoke gathered in my hand manipulating into a sharp, deadly scythe. The fallen didn't say anything, perhaps I should scare him.

I swung my scythe at blinding speeds useable by most supernatural beings the scythe cutting into the ground mere centimeters away from his head cutting off a small piece of his hair. The fallen looked to the scythe at the side of his head then back to my dragon silted violet eyes.

"The first question, who are you," I asked the fallen waiting for his answer. However, the fallen was in shock unable to speak at my display of power. I walked over to his right wing lifting my foot and then putting pressure onto his wings joint. "Talk" was all I said as my dragon eyes glared a hole into him as he gritted his teeth in pain as I twisted my combat boot onto his wing joint.

"M- My name is Dohnaseek" The now identified fallen angel stuttered out in between grunts on pain. My eyes widened as I realized this was one of the fallen angels in Kokabiel's group. I gritted my teeth before releasing a little pressure off his wing joint for him talking.

"Where is Kokabiel and why are you here," I ask with pure fury as my eyes were literally glowing violet and my hands were balling into fists, and my claws dug into my own hand causing them to bleed.

"I- I don't know where Kokabiel is, but my group is stationed in a abandoned church, and were waiting for a nun with Twilight Healing to show up so we can steal her gear" He spoke in pure fear as he saw my display of anger at the mentioning of Kokabiel's name, and as I ignored the pain of clawing into my own hands.

Staring deep into his eyes with my violet slitted eyes. Sensing no lies within him, I decided I'm done with this piece of shit. I lifted my spear from the pierced concrete raising it over my head ready to kill the fallen.

"Y-You said you'd spare me" Dohnaseek shouted in fear unable to run due to his broken back and injured wing. "I lied, I would never spare one of your disgusting kind," I said with a cold, harsh tune my eyes narrowing. I swung the scythe down stabbing right into his solar plexus.

Dohnaseek screamed in pain as I proceeded to pull my scythe down his body obliteration and shattering any organs and bones in the way. My scythe eventually left his body as he was split in half from the chest down his screaming stopped turning into silence as he passed out from the pain and tremendous blood loss.

My scythe dissipated into shadows once again. I looked over to the bushes after picking up a scent of a cat mixed with candy under the bloody mess in front of me.

It smelled exactly like the one short girl in the abandoned warehouse with Rias. 'Looks like I might meet Rias sooner then I thought' I thought to myself turning to where the scent was coming from, which was a bush in a tree line by the park.

"Come on out I know your there, and I don't mean you any harm" I shouted towards the bushes in the tree line. The girl was probably scared of me now by my display of violence and my extensive draconic features.

In her mind, she might've just signed a death wish by following me, even if I don't mean her to harm it's not like she can just read my mind. I stood there for a while staring at her hiding spot waiting for her to come out. The bushes started moving as the short girl from the warehouse emerged from the bushes.

'Knew it' I thought to myself looking at her slightly trembling body her face was laced with fear, she was obviously scared of me. I can't blame her though I just split someone in half from the waist down with a black scythe, not to mention my dragon features and the fact I'm soaked in blood. She just stood there a good ten meters away from me shaking.

I'd lie if I said I didn't feel a little bad for scaring the girl so much. I needed to let her know I wasn't her enemy. Instead, I would be a close ally. I turned to her and started walked closer to her causing her to inhale sharply and take a small step backward.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk to you," I said as I raised my hands up to show her I won't do anything. She was hesitant at my words she obviously wanted to run back to her master but didn't. Instead, she stood there with tears boarding her eyes as she thought she was going to die.

Once I reached her, I kneeled down to her trying to make myself smaller and less threating. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, what's your name?" I asked her, but she didn't respond to my question just gazing down to me.

"That's alright you don't have to tell me," I said forming a warm smile as my eyes returned to their more human form hoping to calm her nerves, which seemed to work a little as see body lose a bit of its tension but still obviously scared.

I was going to speak again but was interrupted as a bright crimson glow emitted from beside us. The light was coming from a crimson transportation circle similar to Sirzechs. The glowing died down as it revealed the rest of the peerage I ran into at the abandoned warehouse. Rias Gremory was at the front and looked at the scene before her.

What she saw was me with my draconic features exposed and covered in blood with a gruesome killing of a fallen angel behind me. The short white haired girl ran behind her master trembling in fear. The blond headed knight wields a sword ready to strike at me.

"YOU, what did you do to Koneko" Rias yelled as she pointed at me as her crimson aura of Destruction flared around her body. My eyes sharpened as I readied myself for a fight, I would easily be able to win, but I would have to hold back quite a bit to not kill them.

"I didn't do anything to her," I said in response as I pointed to the now identified Koneko. "However I won't lie, that fallen angel behind me is my doing," I said trying to gain a slight trust between us.

"So who are you and why should I trust you," She said back obviously still pissed even if she calmed down a little. "Well, its really complicated," I said scratching the back of my head.

Rias's eyes furrowed at my response. "Akeno, take Koneko back to the club room and find out what happened," Rias said as she turned to the girl next to her. My eyes widened at hearing that name.

'Impossible, she's dead...right' I thought to myself as I turned my head to see a girl with a very gifted figure. She had long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was up into a ponytail with her pearly white skin. I didn't notice her as my attention was focused on Rias.

"Akeno..." I mutter barely audible staring at the girl I once thought to be dead. However, Akeno heard my mutter and turned her head to me as her eyes widened upon getting a good look at my face. She was busy with calming Koneko down to get a good look at me.

"Issei... is that really you," Akeno said as tears quickly threatened to leave her eyes. I felt so many emotions at once rush over me relief, fear, happiness, sorrow. Rias looked at her Queen and the back to me with slight confusion.

"Do you two know each other" Her scowl switching to confusion as she looked on at us. "A-Akeno I thought you were dead," I said softly as I took a step forward. The blond knight threated me to stay back. However, I didn't hear it as I was too focused on Akeno.

"Issei, where have you been," Akeno asked me with her hair covering her eyes. "I was alone running for two years, did you leave me behind because of my wings too," She asked her voice growing shaky as tears fell from her eyes. My eyes widened at what she said I never even thought about what happened if Akeno survived.

" I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I shouted my voice shaking as well as all the emotions hit me. "I thought you died Akeno... If I knew you were alive I would've come for you immediately" I said looking at her. Our interaction was confusing the rest of the peerage.

I turned my attention to the Red-haired beauty. "Rias can you take me and everyone back to your club room, I was going to talk to you tomorrow, but I think I should do it now to clear some things up" I spoke wiping my eyes to remove the tears boarding them.

Rias looked hesitantly at me thinking about what to do. She turned her gaze to her Akeno to get a second opinion. Akeno only nodded her head as she wiped her eyes and cheeks as well. "Very well then come with us, but don't expect much hospitality" Rias spoke as she turned back to me, her words causing her knight to dissipate his sword but still keeping his guard up.

I walked to the group of devils entering the bright crimson transportation circle beneath the devils. The glow brightened blinding my vision, my scent picked up a pleasant smell of candles which surprised me due to me entering a devils lair.

The light died down to reveal their club room, which happened to be well furnished with two red cushioned couches facing each other with a dark wooden coffee table between the two. A fancy wooden desk was position facing the sofas and coffee table with windows behind the desk.

Once in the room, everyone took their positions Rias sitting on a couch with her servants lined up behind her. I was positioned on the opposite couch leaving my draconic features exposed.

"Now who are you and how do you know my Queen," Rias asked with a serious tone, her eyes sharpening glaring daggers into me. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am a dragon devil hybrid being 75% dragon and 25% devil. Akeno and I were friends at a really young age until some fallen angels attacked, I was under the impression she died in the attack until now" I answered looking away trying to avoid Akeno's gaze as I felt guilty for leaving her alone for so long.

Rias nodded at my answer as she could tell I was being honest. "Very well then, you said you were going to meet me tomorrow, why were you planning on that," She asked me her expression unchanged.

"Well that's a pretty long story" I responded as I scratched the back of my head. "Do tell?" Rias said her eyes sharpening even more than before. I only sighed and nodded in response to her demands, not like I have a choice.

"The night that Akeno and I were attacked was when it all started. After the attack, I looked for Akeno for a while hoping to find her, or at the very least her body so I would know what happened to her and would be able to give her a proper burial.

However, I wasn't able to look long as during my search for her I felt another intense burst of aura coming from my home. I hoped that Akeno was ok and told myself that I would go look for her later before leaving her burning home. When I arrived at my house, I came across a fallen angel floating above my burnt and destroyed home. In the yard was the bloody body of my parents, they were pierced with a volley of light spears. Filled with anger, I attacked the fallen only to be severally injured as if I was nothing but a nuisance. Before I died, I seen a man named Sirzechs revive me as your Pawn." I concluded as I looked at Rias and her peerage with their eyes wide at my story. Akeno was mainly affected by my story.

"Wait so your the Pawn Sirzechs got for me, where have you been for those years?" Rias asked, her anger now gone. "I've been training intensely with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Azazel, and Tannin until I could become strong enough to be useful to you and until I could exact my revenge," I said shocking that I was trained by one of the strongest begins in existence.

"That fallen angel I killed earlier went by the name Dohnaseek, he was associated with the group that murdered my parents, and Akeno's mom" I concluded Akeno adopting a scowl to my words.

"Ok then, well how much do you know about devil work and the evil piece system," Rias asked not noticing Akeno's scowl as she was behind her. "I don't know much about devil work, and I know a decent amount about the evil piece system although I'm no expert on it" I spoke answering Rias.

"Well then since your apart of my peerage I suppose we should all introduce ourselves" Rias spoke as she waved her hand to her servants signaling them to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight," The handsome blond haired boy said giving me a warm smile. It seems his trust has increased upon learning about who I am, although I expect it to be partly a façade.

"Koneko Toujou, Rias's rook" spoke the short white haired girl that watched me kill the fallen angel. She was emotionless now after calming down.

'She's definitely a Nekomata' I thought as she smelled like a cat and part of her aura was like a Nekomata's. However, I decided not to ask as it was forcefully suppressed.

"Akeno Himejima Rias's Queen, although you should know who I am Issei," Akeno said as she had a warm smile on her face. It made me very happy to see that she lost all her hate for me upon hearing my side of what happened.

Rias turned to me with on arm on her hip and the other on her chest in a dignified manner. "And I am Rias Gremory, the king" She spoke with a dignified manner at her title.

She walked forwards to me raising her hand up to shake mine. "It's nice to meet you Issei," She said with a smile. I nodded as we shook hands she turned to the door walking to it before turning back to her peerage which included me officially now. "Kiba would you mind sparring with Issei as I need to see his abilities to know how he will properly fight with our group," Rias asked as Kiba just nodded.

A smile formed on my face as I would be able to officially find out the power and skills of my fellow peerage members.

We walked outside their club room which was revealed to be the old school building. We walked behind the building in a green clearing. Kiba walked to one side as I walked to the other preparing to fight. Akeno raised her hand and formed a barrier to keep us from damaging the surrounding area.

Kiba raised his hand creating a sword in his hand, confirming the idea that he has sword birth which explains why he smells like freshly forged metal. My wings spread and my tail smacked against the ground in a threatening display. I released a bit of my aura as I stared Kiba down with my slitted eyes inserting a primal fear into Kiba causing him to shake in anxiousness and despair.

Dragons have always been the top predators of animals facing one causes the person to shake just by being under the gaze of a dragon, sum it up to instincts telling the prey to run.

"Begin" Rias shouted. Kiba shook his head as he regained his composure from the primal fear. As Kiba regained his composure, he looked to where I was only to see me right appear right in front of him with a burst of speed that no one in the area could comprehend.

My hand was raised back ready to strike at him with my claws. Kiba couldn't do anything but raise his sword in defense as he didn't have time to counter strike or parry my claws. I slashed at Kiba connecting with the sword in his hands and the promptly cleanly slicing through his blade.

Everyone was shocked to see me slice through Kiba's metal sword. Kiba dropped the hilt of his broken sword forming a dagger in both of his hands, however before Kiba could use them I spun around slamming my tail into his side cracking his ribs and sending him skidding against the ground kicking up dust.

Kiba was laying on the ground grunting in pain as he got back up holding on to one of the daggers with his right hand, his left gripping his right side. The peerage was shocked to see how the knight was injured seconds after the fight began, as well as the burst of speed I demonstrated. Kiba dashed forward to strike at me ignoring the pain in his right side ribs. Once he reached me, he swung his blade at my neck.

However, I caught the sword in my hand before it could contact my neck. I squeezed on the dagger shattering it from the pressure of my dragon scale tough skin. Kiba's eyes widened at the display of strength and durability. Before Kiba could react, I threw a sharp punch into his solar plexus causing him to cough out spit, knocking him out.

I caught him and threw his body over my shoulder carrying him to the other peerage members, laying him in the ground to be healed by Akeno.

"So if you don't mind how many pieces did you take, I forgot to ask inside," Rias asked me after watching my display knowing I was barely trying. "Sirzechs took up 8 Pawn pieces, 6 of them being mutation pieces, whatever that means," I said shrugging at my mention of mutation pieces.

Rias and the rest of the peerage, excluding Kiba due to his unconscious state had their eyes widen as they heard what I said. "What's so weird about my pieces," I asked looking around at the other peerage members shocked expressions.

"Do you know what Mutation Pieces are?" Akeno asked me while healing Kiba's side. I only nodded in response with a confused expression. "Having a mutation piece means you are too strong to handle the normal piece, its rare to have even one none the less 6 pieces?" Rias said with amazement.

"Akeno would you like to spar with Issei, it has been a long time since you two seen each other, and this might be a good way to see how strong the other is" Rias suggested.

I only turned to Akeno with a slightly concerned expression waiting to hear her response. "I'd love to see how manly he's become," Akeno said with a smile liking her lips. My face changed to surprise at hearing her response it wasn't an unwelcome answer, but her licking her lips scared me a little at her true intents.

Akeno and I walked to opposite ends of the barrier readying for the match to start. I was still slightly nervous at her response as I don't know what changed with her since I last saw her.

"Begin" Rias shouted signaling to start the fight. I repeated the same process of spreading my wings and hitting the ground with my tail to give an intimidating display. My slitted eyes are staring a hole into Akeno, inserting a primal fear in her as I did to Kiba.

Akeno shook off the fear quicker since she was stronger, and I didn't want to use enough aura to scar her permanently. Lightning sparked around her hands. She raised her hand preparing to launch a lightning bolt at me. A black ball with a violet core condensed within my hand, the sphere of Extinction only being the size of a baseball.

The complete peerage recognized this power as Rias's power of Destruction except it felt a little different. Their eyes went wide at my usage of this power, even Kiba who was now awake watching our fight.

Akeno fired a massive blast of lighting at me, the area lighting up yellow at its power and light. I threw the sphere of Extinction at her blast to meet in between us. Our blasts met in the middle but to everyone's surprised excluding me the blasts didn't struggle against each other or explode upon contact.

Instead, my sphere disintegrated her entire attack quickly losing no speed as if it didn't come into content with anything at all. Akeno was forced to dodge the sphere heading at her with high speeds. The sphere was dissipated before it reached the barrier.

Akeno looked to the attack to examine it hoping to learn how to counter it. When she turned back to where I was, she saw me vanish in a burst of speed far superior to their knights. She flipped over to look above her to see me plant a foot in her solar plexus flying down at her with high speeds. Her body slammed into the ground from my dive kick, forming a crater beneath her and kicking up a lot of dust.

Rias and the peerage was shell shocked to see how their most robust piece was beaten like she was a mere annoyance, which isn't that inaccurate. I flew down to the small crater beneath Akeno as the dust dissipated in the air. Lifting her up bridal style I carried her to the rest of the peerage to be adequately healed, I don't think I broke any ribs this time, but I'm sure I left a bruise.

"Your so much stronger now" Akeno muttered as she was barely conscious. "You too, Akeno" I replied with a smile nodding my head. Laying her down on the grown I proceeded to sit as my tail curled around on the floor, my wings folded up.

"That's better treatment then what I got, so unfair" Kiba sarcastically mentioned how I carried him far differently. I only chuckled at his remark as I thought he was unconscious during that.

Rias proceeded to heal Akeno and promptly walking over to me with an impressed face. She looked down at me before sitting across from me, gazing at my black scaled tail which was curled up beside me and my folded black scaled wings.

She was examining them in awe blushing slightly as the rest of the peerage sat down around us forming a circle. Koneko and Kiba also had a display of wonder looking at my draconic features albeit without the blush.

"You guys like what you see," I asked turning to look at each and every one of them chuckling at their awe. Rias's blush grew as I asked her that. "Sorry I've never actually seen a dragon before," Rias said turning away in embarrassment at my notice of her stares.

"Can I touch them?" Koneko asked with a monotone voice, surprising her peerage members with her request. I only nodded as my tail uncoiled and snaked its way into Koneko's lap. "Your scales are so smooth and hard" Koneko stated as she stroked it going from the base to the end. The other members wanted to feel my scales as well but were to shy to ask.

Rias head shot up to look at me as if she had just remembered something. "I just thought of this but, seeing as you handled up pretty well I wanted to know if you had any abilities you haven't shown yet and to explain some of the ones we have seen," Rias asked me.

I only nodded thinking of where I should start my explanation. "Ok so as you know being a dragon gives me super sharp senses as well as extreme physical and magical defenses. My dragon side also gives me superior strength and speed, along with natural armor in my scales as well as weapons with my fangs and claws.

As you have noticed my skin is just as tough as my scales" I said summing up my physical upgrades. My fellow peerage members are listening carefully.

"Now onto the more complicated abilities that come with being a dragon," I said turning to Kiba and Akeno. "As you too probably felt some kind of primal instinct telling you to be scared and run, correct," I asked as Kiba and Akeno nodded, Rias becoming interested at my description.

"That's because dragons are known as the top predator through any religion or area, animals evolved to fear our presence and aura instinctually. I only released a little bit of my aura to inflict slight intimidation, as some of the strays and fallen angels would've been scared for life from feeling its full effect" I said making Rias awe at the tactical advantage it could have.

"The power you saw me use against Akeno is very similar to Rias's Power of Destruction. Mine is called the Power of Extinction, while it is slightly stronger then Rias's Destruction it makes it harder to control" I spoke talking about the power I used to disintegrate Akeno's lightning bolt completely.

"Wait I thought dragons have a terrible affinity with magic so how are you able to use it, none the less something stronger than the Power of Destruction," Akeno asked, referring to the little bit of knowledge I taught her about dragons when we were little. Rias and the others weren't too surprised by her knowledge but rather was surprised at how I could use it if dragons had deficient magical reserves.

"Remember I'm 25% devil my mother being a powerful high-class devil, so my magic reserves may not be high for a devil, but they are quite high from a mostly hybrid dragon," I said, twitching slightly in surprises as Akeno's hands joined Koneko's running down my tail.

"Well do you remember which family your mother came from," Rias asked me with her hand up to her chin. "Sadly not she never actually told me her maiden name, I only knew her with me and my father's last name," I said.

Rias looked a little downcast at my response knowing I was the last person in my family pillar. "Don't worry I don't care about titles or pillars or whatever you devils go by, I prefer the dragon's system" I said lighting Rias's mood a little.

"And what exactly is the dragon's system" Kiba asked me with curiosity as not many are let in dragons territory without being a dragon. "I'll explain that at a later date, right now I'm going to continue with my powers," I said as I looked up to the sky thinking about my other abilities.

"I have something I'm going to say, and I need you to keep it a secret," I said laying on my back. Everyone looked at me with confusion as they nodded to keep their fellow peerage members secret safe. "I'm the great-grandson of the black dragon of voids, my father was his grandson which is why I'm stronger than most.

"I am the descendant of the strongest heavenly dragons," I said causing everyone's eyes to widen and mouths to gape at hearing the fact that I'm a direct blood relative of a heavenly dragon. "I also wield a sacred gear," I said causing them to become shocked and curious at the same time upon hearing this.

"But...that's impossible, only humans can wield a sacred gear," Rias said still in shock at her Pawns possible strength. "Its true but its believed I only have it due to being a blood relative of Inanis, the Black Dragon of Voids," I said confusing everyone as what that had to do with anything about being able to wield a sacred gear.

"Wait you don't mean to say that you..." Kiba spoke stopping halfway as he didn't want to say his crazy theory. "That's right," I said as I raised both of my arms up, my eyes glowing a violet color and two spikey black gauntlets formed on my hands with a violet gem in both.

"I wield the lost 14th Longinus that has the soul of my great grandfather sealed within, the void caster" I spoke as everyone looked at the gauntlets on my arms.

"This Longinus allows me to manipulate void and shadows. The voids will enable me to cast black holes which can absorb anything that contacts in and re-directs it to wherever I wish.

The shadows are very versatile allowing me to form shadow based weapons as strong if not stronger then my claws, it also allows me to for illusions as well as shadow movement" I continued with my explanation as they all listened even more intently then before.

"Shadow movement is a form of teleportation that allows me to appear in any shadow and it doesn't use magic so it can't be blocked by barriers, but it also isn't instantaneous like a transportation circle," I said

"I'm also a fire drake to be specific however my flames are extraordinary," I said as I ignited a small black fire in the palm of my gauntlet covered hand. "Why is it black, I've never seen a black flame before," Rias asked as she carefully scrutinized the flames.

"My fire affinity mixed with my shadow and void abilities causing the two to merge making these 'void flames' as I call them. The flames are a representation of the void." I said confusing everyone as to what I meant by that.

"The void is infinite, my flames represent that by being able to burn anything for eternity without extinguishing until I will it" I spoke shocking the others at my powers. Rias looked at me with an expression laced with confusion and awe at what she just thought.

"I remember reading that dragons grow in power naturally until adolescence right," Rias asked me stars in her eyes. I nodded in response as my fellow peerage members realized where she was going with her questions.

"So if your still naturally growing in power how strong do you think you'll become," Kiba asked with anticipation of my answer. Akeno was the most anticipated of the 4 to see how strong her old friend could become. I was about to answer Kiba's question but was interrupted as the violet gems on my gauntlets began to glow.

[**I will answer that for you]** Inanis spoke shocking the others to hear the voice of a heavenly dragon. **[My host is a natural prodigy even among dragons his power and aura already surpass most of the dragon kings. If my host was to master his skills, upon full maturity, I believe it to be possible for him to equal my power in my prime, if not he might even surpass my prime. Currently, he can win against Tannin the old dragon king]** Inanis spoke. The other peerage members were stunned at hearing that I could eventually become stronger than the three heavenly dragons. Possibly gaining the title of heavenly dragon for myself with time.

"That's amazing" Rias spoke in pure amazement. The complete peerage was in sheer awe except for Kiba, which was slightly angered to realize I was holding back against him so much and still beating him easily.

"Looks like we all have to train even harder to keep up with you," Kiba said with a smile. Everyone nodded at his words. "Alright well for today the club is dismissed I will see you all tomorrow at school," Rias said with a smile as everyone nodded standing up to leave.

"Right," everyone said before leaving.

I walked to a shadow only to vanish in it just to reappear in my house. It's nice to be able to use it, I usually can't since everyone is around and I often don't have to go that far anyway. Besides, I like flying. After arriving home I took a shower and promptly went to bed.

'My life is definitely going to get more exciting now' I though as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, as normal leave any ideas you may have for the future, and I'll look at them**

**I've finally reached my goal of 10k words, which I'm happy about.**

**Well, all you reader have a beautiful day or night, and I thank you for reading my story.**


	6. A Fallen Nun

A Fallen Nun

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

* * *

Its been about two weeks since I met my fellow peerage members, and I'm relieved to say we're getting along well. I was a little worried since our first meeting was a bit rough considering it looked like I hurt Koneko after killing a fallen. Rias seemed quite happy from Sirzechs choice for her Pawn which made me happy. I really didn't have much to live for since my parents died.

Akeno didn't hold anything against me for not looking for her after hearing my story which made me extremely relieved. I was worried that she would hate me, she admitted that she did hate me until she listened to what happened from my side.

She's changed a lot more then I remember her being, although she is still the kind soul I knew. She matured overall being much more womanly. I'm not even going to talk about how seductive she's become, he fallen side must give her a gift for that stuff or something cause damn.

Koneko forgave me for our first meeting, and thankfully she wasn't scarred from it, I did release enough aura to scar most people. Ever since we've enjoyed sweets together on occasion as I mostly just bought her sweets to make her happy.

I've noticed that she is primarily emotionless and reticent. She must have gone through something pretty traumatic to be somewhat emotionless, perhaps that's the reason my draconic fear didn't scar her.

I didn't bother asking about her Nekomata side that she forcefully repressed if she went to such lengths to keep it caged it wasn't my business to get involved.

Kiba and I formed mutual respect with each other, although it's kinda expected as he had a lot of qualities we dragons respected. We are pretty good friends at this point.

We bonded over our respective loyalty to Rias as well are our hard working honest attitudes. He was more honest then I was, but that's expected from honor bound knight. We've trained together here and there, not regularly but he liked to compare himself to me for whatever reason. He treats me as a bar that he wants to surpass to become the strongest knight.

Saji and I have talked a little here and there but very rarely. I told the student council that Rias knows of me now and I am officially in her peerage. Thankfully the little hatchling has awakened his sacred gear which turned out to be the Absorption Line.

He and I were friends, not a close friend but friends. I had more of a respect for him as a dragon. He's gotten better at picking fights but still protects what he loves fiercely as a dragon should.

Within the three weeks that went by Rias and Akeno caught me up to speed on what work I'll be doing as a devil. For the first two weeks, I handed out the stupid summoning flyers to people who well looked like they would summon a devil for work.

Last week I was introduced with contracts. Contracts are basically where a person uses one of those summoning flyers to call on a devil that can fulfill their wish or request.

Each of the peerage members had a regular type of wish they were generally called upon for. Rias and Akeno were calls from mainly for businesswoman to help with files or to comfort them during times of high stress. from

Koneko was called on for a lot of weird people, to say the least. She is often called upon to cosplay for people men and women. She told us about one contract she had one that asked her to cosplay as his favorite anime character and then had her carry him bridal style before tucking him into his bed. She also had told me about an older guy had an unhealthy amount of puppets around.

Kiba got called by housewives and single mothers. Not surprising due to his handsome and honorable demeanor. He also got called on by aspiring sword men and women for training. He didn't mind the requests he got as most of them were rather straightforward. He said he felt good helping the housewives who called him for consoling. He also likes training with aspiring sword wielders.

I've got a total of 4 contracts over this week, the first one being extraordinarily odd but the others were more up my ally. My first contract was by a muscle-bound anime freak named Milton.

He was dressed a, and I quote "Magical Princess Dress." He wanted me to give him magical princess powers, which I couldn't do. However, I did make an illusion of the anime character he idolized so he could see her in person.

My other three contacts were this week were construction projects where I would be required to move something that would typically need multiple people to move. However, with my draconic strength, I could even move their metal beams that the cranes would move with relative ease.

It was usually a shipment of something small in large amounts on pallets. The compensated me with part of their leftover building budget, which I happily accepted.

Currently, I was in the Occult Research Club, or ORC. Which is the club name that our devil lair and activities are covered up by. I'm currently laying on the couch as I wait to receive my contract for today.

Kiba got two today, Koneko was currently working on the one she got, and I got one. Rias was presently working on papers at her desk. I'm unsure as what they were to, but it wasn't my business anyway.

My draconic features are emerged from my body as it was more comfortable having them out, and the only places I could have them out were in my house and in the ORC. The doors to the room opened as Akeno walked in shutting the door behind her.

"Oh hello, Issei, Kiba, Rias would you all like some tea?" Akeno asked wearing a warm smile on her face. Kiba and I nodded, Rias didn't respond as she was busy working on her papers. Akeno smiled grabbing the tea set off the coffee table before walking in a separate room to prepare the tea.

A bright crimson transportation circle appeared on the floor of the room signaling Koneko's return. Upon the light dying down Koneko appeared walking to the couch with sweets. "So Koneko what did you get to do today," I asked lazily looking over to her.

She looked up after taking a bite of her chocolate bar. "The usual, creeps," She said in a monotone voice. I feel a little bad for her. Although none of the people she got would actually ask her to do something genuinely creepy, having someone cosplay and then tuck you into bed isn't exactly comforting.

Akeno opened the door with a try with six teacups on it. "I figured Koneko would be back, looks like I guessed right" Akeno smiled as she handed all of us tea. I took a sip of it my taste buds dancing at the flavor of the tea. "Akeno this is delicious," I said smiling as I drank more of the tea.

"I'm glad you like it" Akeno stated with her hand on her cheek covering her blush. I laid back down on the couch closing my eyes. Rias looked up at me display she wanted to wake me to remind me about my job, but then again waking a sleeping dragon was never wise.

Akeno decided to walk up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder shaking me lightly. I cracked open my left eyelid. My dragon slitted eye glared at her as I let out a low growl. "Don't forget Issei you have a contract tonight" Akeno said warmly.

She knew very well that she was the closest to me, so she wasn't scared to wake me. The peerage sweatdropped at hearing my low growl upon being woken. I sat up groggily walking into a shadow promptly vanishing to arrive at my contracts location.

I appear inside a bright lab with no one in it, although it was apparent someone was living here. I took a sniff of the air smelling several different scents. Poisons, dusty artifacts, chemicals, and the oddest an ancient dragon egg.

I was uneased upon smelling the remains of a dragon egg, turning to the source I saw a fossilized dragon egg. 'Totally not creepy' I thought to myself as I shuddered at the sight of it. Shaking it off I walked around the lab looking at all the vials and test tubes.

I turned to a closed door upon hearing shuffling and clanking of glass as I listened to a male voice. "Oh, I'm so excited. Hopefully, I'll be able to tests its durability" spoke the voice. I was confused at what he was talking about testing on. The door opened to reveal a man with spikey white hair in a lab coat carrying a box full of glass and sharp utensils.

The man was relatively short being 5,5 and having golden colored eyes. He walked over to the test tubes that had green poison or acids in them not noticing me. Once he sat all the boxes down, I cleared my throat causing the man to jump and quickly turn to me.

"Are you the guy that summoned a devil?" I asked the man with a sleepy voice. The man's expression changed from shock to awe and amazement. The man rushed to me gazing over my dragon tail and wings intensely with awe. "Your part dragon correct," the man asked to confirm what he's seeing. "75% fire drake to be exact" I spoke looking down at him as he examined my tail.

"YES!" the man shouted at my answer making me jump a little at his sudden outburst. "I apologize for the shouting, I've just never seen an actual dragon before," The scientist said nervously bowing.

"Its fine, if you don't mind me asking who are you," I asked in a sleepy tone while yawning. "My name is Shiba Asaka, I'm a scientist the specializes in dragons," he said giving me a small bow with stars in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Ok Mr. Asaka, what wish do you want me to fulfill for you today," I asked Shiba with a curious look as to what a man like him would want from me. "I would like to run some tests on your dragon scales if you don't mind" Shiba spoke with glee as if he was a child in an amusement park.

I looked at him curiously as I obviously didn't want him testing on me, I thought of an idea that might work for him. "While I'm not exactly comfortable with you running tests on me I think I might have something that will help you" I spoke as I pulled out one of the sharp utensils from the box he put on the counter.

I moved my tail in front of me as I proceeded to find a part of my scales that were still shedding. Once I located an excellent loose scale, I stuck the sharp object under it before knocking off the scale, catching it in my hand.

"Here you can keep this scale to test on since I don't want you testing on me directly, and don't worry about me dragons shed so it will grow back in time" I spoke as I held my hand holding a robust hard black scale, which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Dragon, I hope this will be able to compensate you," Shiba said bowing after handing me a signed contract and a wad of money from his past experiments as compensation.

I only nodded in response as I let the shadows surround me again transporting me back to the club room. My peers were relaxing waiting for my return to go over this weeks contract amounts. I flopped back down on my couch as Kiba looked up to me at my arrival.

"Ah, that was rather fast. What happened?" Kiba asked looking up from his book. "Some scientist wanted to run experiments on my scales, so I gave him one," I said as I moved my tail so he could see the missing scale.

"Don't you think that's a little reckless?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. "I shed so it will be replaced eventually," I said shrugging. Akeno entered the room caring tea for each of us. Upon Akeno's arrival, Rias's head perked up.

"Alright everyone lets all go over this week's contracts," Rias said clapping her hands together. Her statement captured everyone's attention causing me to sit up properly and Kiba to put up her book, Koneko just kept eating her sweets.

I sat opposite from Kiba, Akeno sat next to me as Koneko sat opposite of Akeno. Rias got up and leaned against the front of her desk with a paper in her hand. "Akeno 11, Koneko 10, Kiba had 8, and Issei has 4" Rias read off of her recorded document.

"Way to go Issei, you did pretty well," Kiba said. "Especially for your first time at contracts," Koneko said agreeing with Kiba. I only smiled at their praise, I didn't think they'd praise me for this it was pretty easy after all. A crimson red communication circle appeared next to Rias's left ear after putting the contract paper back on her desk.

This caught everyone's attention causing the whole room to look at Rias in curiosity. Rias turned away from us as she nodded at whatever was being said through the communication circle.

Kiba and I were most focused on her as Kiba's loyalty as a Knight and my true loyalty of a dragon. The communication circle faded as Rias turned back to her peerage with a devilish grin.

"Everyone get ready to move, the duke assigned us to eliminate a stray devil" Rias spoke walking to the transportation in the room. Everyone stood up to follow their master. "Issei how much do you know of stray devils," Rias asked grabbing my attention.

"Quite a bit as before we met I was often hired to perform assassinations and executions of stray devils" I spoke surprising the others. "Ok then, I'm aware you know a little bit about the evil pieces but how much do you know," Rias asked as Akeno prepared the transportation circle to take us to the location.

"I'm only aware that they reincarnate devils and a certain amount of pieces required for the amount of power they hold, I also have somewhat of an idea of their abilities but only a little," I said answering Rias's question.

"Hmmm, ok then I want you to stay out of this and observe how we fight while I explain how the pieces work in a more detailed manner" she spoke as the Crimson circle shined brightly.

Once the shining died down, we appeared far in the outskirts of town with an abandoned building close in front of us. I was supposed to stay out of this fight to observe how my peerage members fight so I'll be able to work better as a team.

We walked to the door Rias in front with Akeno to her right, Kiba, Koneko, and I were lined up behind her. Rias opened the door leading into the room. It was vacant and empty, void of anything that wasn't nailed down to the floor. "Remember Issei observe carefully so you can learn how to fight together with us" Rias spoke turning to me slightly, as I nodded at her request.

The room smelt disgusting, the smell of a horrid stray mixed with the scent of dry blood and possible decomposing corpses. "Now what could the foul fecal smell be. Hmmm, I also smell something delicious, I wonder if it's sweet or if its sour" a female voice spoke from the shadows echoing through the room catching every ones attention. The voice put everyone on guard except for me because her aura felt incredibly small.

From the shadows, a figure emerged as if it was floating in the air. The figure was a voluptuous upper body of a naked woman with long black hair and sharp red nails. Her eyes were grey as she wore a seductive look on her face.

"Viser you retch you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you, your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the name of the great Marquis of Gremory, Be gone or meet your death" Rias spoke stepping ahead of us slightly, shouting the last part as she pointed her hand at the stray devil.

"Oh just give it a rest you little slut" Viser snapped back as she reared her head back to grope her breasts. "Your just jealous your breasts will never be a luscious as these babies" She moaned as she fondled her breasts.

"wow, just wow," I said with a mix of disgust and being creeped out. "I've seen some freaky strays but none like this," I said shivering a little at what the stray devil is doing, though I got to admit she has a nice rack.

She stepped forward revealing the rest of her body which had weird humanoid legs. Her stomach held a mouth that was lined with giant teeth. Her nipples expanded as a magic circle formed around her breasts glowing.

She promptly shot out a form of acid from her breasts at us. The rest of my peerage members jumped out of the way while I just sidestepped the attack calmly as it barely missed me.

"Kiba" Rias yelled signaling her knight to attack the stray. Kiba promptly formed a sword in his hand and dashed at the stray with high speeds severing both of Viser's arms.

Viser recoiled at the attack shrieking in pain as blood poured out of her severed limbs. "Kiba is my knight, the knight has superior speed with their main weapon being a deadly sword" Rias spoke looking at Kiba's work with a satisfied grin.

Koneko walked forward to the stray devil. My eyes focused on the petit white-haired girl as she walked to the stray without any fear or hesitation like when we first met.

The stray turned to her and clamped down on her with its sharp teeth in its stomach mouth. My eyes widened slightly upon this sight. I wasn't distraught but still nervous for her. Rias took noticed of this and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, Koneko is my Rook, the rook is unparalleled in their pure defensive and physical strength" Rias said with her soft hand resting on me. I looked back over to see Koneko holding the maw open forcing her way out.

"Now fly," Koneko said flatly as she punched the stray breaking pieces of its teeth. The stray flew and slammed against the wall from the force of Koneko's punch. Sliding down the wall, Viser fell on the floor limp. "Akeno" Rias called out to my childhood friend.

Akeno giggled as she walked forward with a slight blush on her face. "Oh do I get to play now," Akeno said still giggling as lighting sparked across her hand, her scent switched from soft lavender to a more erotic scent. "Akeno is my Queen meaning she has the perfect balance of all the other piece's abilities excluding the Pawn, she is also a hardcore sadist" Rias concluded looking at her Queen.

"She's a sadist now, that explains why she is releasing an erotic smell" I whispered to Rias so no one else would hear. Rias's cheeks flushed a red color upon hearing my statement forgetting that I had significantly superior senses then they did.

"Ok, Akeno that's enough," Rias said with still red cheeks. "Already and it was just getting fun," Akeno said giggling as her thighs rubbed together. I walked over to Akeno leaning down to her. "Calm down, you forget I have dragon level senses," I said whispering to Akeno.

The black hair girl only giggled at my statement. "How is it" she whispered seductively as she nibbles on my ear lobe, quickly running to her King's side after her actions that no one else seen. My cheeks flushed a bright red as I was surprised that she turned that against me.

Rias walked to the now limp drooling stray devil confident that the battle has been won. However, Viser had a last little energy to attack one last time. Viser put what low energy she had left into her breast shooting out more acid at Rias, who was to close to her to dodge.

Rias stumbled back trying to move out of the way but fell back on her ass. I raised my arm forming s wall of shadow in front of Rias protecting her from the blast. Rias saw the shadows defending her and turned to me seeing me with my hand raised to the shadows protecting her.

I walked over to her holding out my hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. Her soft hands clasped onto mine as I lifted her up. "Thank you for protecting me there," Rias said with a warm smile.

"It's nothing," I said with a small smile and a nod to Rias. She turned back to the stray devil who has used all of its magic left. I and the rest of her peerage walked up close behind her ready to protect her.

"Stray devil Viser you have lost this battle, do you have any last words," Rias asked with a loud, confident voice as she looked down at the defeated stray. "Go to hell" was all she weakly muttered out. "Very well, game over. NOW TIME TO DIE" Rias shouted as her power of destruction shot out from her hands completely disintegrating Viser. Rias turned back to face us with a big smile on her face.

"Well done everyone now lets head home," She said as she walked to the exit of the abandoned building, her peerage following behind her. "Wait I'm a pawn so what attribute gets boosted in me" I asked Rias stopping her in her tracks. "Pawns themselves don't actually get any boosts to their attributes, however, a Pawn can pull a Promotion in enemy territory at their kings approval" Rias answered me as she turned to look at me.

"Promote?" I said curiously as I was confused as I've never played chess before. "That's right, with my permission you can change to any of the other pieces gaining their powers" Rias spoke seriously looking at me waiting to see my reaction.

"Awesome, that makes me the most versatile piece," I said smiling at my piece. The peerage members were surprised to see me happy at the fact I was a Pawn. "Well this is surprising, most people aren't too happy being a Pawn" Kiba spoke looking a little confused as to why I was happy.

"Why wouldn't I be, I can change and gain a boost to any of my attributes with Rias's command. That makes me the most versatile piece, not only that but my base attributes are already really high as you all know. Now imagine how much stronger I would become if I promoted to a Queen piece" I said.

My fellow peerage members eyes widen slightly at the thought. My skin was already as firm as dragon scales, and my wings and raw strength make me easily faster then Kiba. Adding the overwhelming defense, strength, and speed with the Queen piece would make me considerably stronger.

"You would be nearly unstoppable, and that's just with us thinking about your base power as we have no clue how strong you are with Balance Breaker, as we have yet to see it" Rias pointed out making everyone's eyes widen even more.

They have no clue how strong I would be with the Balance Breaker and Queen promotion. "Alright everyone lets leave now," Rias said continuing her walk with us all following her once again.

A crimson circle forming on the ground beneath her. We all gathered onto the circle as it shone brightly taking us back to the ORC room. Rias talked to the people who participated in the fight about how they could improve, not leaving herself out criticization as he mentions about how she let her guard down and nearly got hurt because of that mistake. We all chatted a bit afterward about school events and homework, normal school things.

"Hey Issei, since you came here seeking for revenge what are you planning to do after you avenge your parents," Akeno asked with curiosity in her voice her question caused all the attention to go to me, as I was laying on the couch with my draconic features out as usual. I looked up and over to Akeno and then turned to look to the ceiling with a bittersweet smile.

[**Tell them, they are your friends and would've found out sooner or later]** Inanis spoke to me mentally. I hesitantly agreed with him, I sighed and closed my eyes before speaking.

"Well to be honest... I was going to kill myself to join my family as I didn't have anything to live for, but I'm not too sure anymore" I spoke softly and quietly looking to the ceiling avoiding their gazes.

Everyone was shocked at my answer feeling a wave of different emotions rush over them upon hearing my response. I saw Rias lean into my vision over the back of the couch with a somber expression, yet it also felt soft in a way.

"Well please don't do that, you have friends now. We all care about you" Rias spoke as her smooth hand cupped my cheek. Her blue eyes looking into mine. Her face wearing a warm smile on her. She is certainly beautiful. "That's right Issei were all here for you," The rest said to me smiling. I smiled and nodded at her words sitting up Rias still leaned over the couch next to me.

"Well while I can't promise anything, I'll at least try," I said warmly smiling at all of them. I knew I couldn't promise anything because Inanis told me that it's very likely my juggernaut drive will activate upon fighting Kokabiel.

Juggernaut drive is a form that boosts your power exponentially, giving you the power of the original strength of the heavenly dragon. Considering how strong I am already, Inanis said the only two beings that would be stronger then I would be Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon God of Infinity, and the true Red Dragon God Emperor, better known as Great Red.

Both of these dragon gods have near infinite power making them almost impossible to be surpassed. While Juggernaut drive gives you immense power, it costs your sanity and life force. When used you turn into a savage beast with no reason as you destroy everything around you, while at the same time it absorbs your life force until you die.

Due to my massive amount of aura, I can control the juggernaut drive for about one minute, after that minute it proceeds as normal slowly killing me, turning me into a feral beast.

I looked down at remembering that it will probably kill me. The others took note of my downcast expression. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to look to see Akeno's violet soft eyes looking at me. "What's wrong, were your friends and we all care about you, so you can tell us stuff you know" Akeno spoke softly rubbing my shoulder trying to ease me, with her soft silky hands.

"That's right" Koneko spoke as both her and Kiba's attention was on me. Kiba nodded at her words agreeing with them. "Please we all want you to be happy," Rias told me hoping I'd give them an answer.

I looked up to meet everyone's gaze. I swallowed nervously before I inhaled to speak. "I have a power I didn't tell you guys about, its called the Juggernaut Drive," I said looking back down to the floor. The others perked up in curiosity at my statement trying to comprehend why having that ability made me nervous as they never heard of it.

"I've never heard of that before," Rias said putting her hand to her chin thinking, she walked over to grab a book that contains all the sacred gears and their abilities off of her bookshelves to gain knowledge of my sacred gear.

"It sounds powerful," Kiba said thinking as Rias flipped through the pages of the book. "And dangerous," Koneko said shortly after Kiba spoke. Rias gasped gathering the attention of the room. Everyone turned to look at her as she had her eyes widened.

"What's wrong Rias?" Akeno asked Rias didn't respond; she merely shut the book and turned to face me. "I never knew you had something that dangerous, although this book doesn't say a whole lot. Could you explain a little more, please" Rias asked with a concerned tone and look on her face. I nodded.

"The Juggernaut Drive is an ability that gives me fast power, so much that I would be the 3rd strongest person in the world behind Ophis and Great Red. The ability turns me into a mini dragon and is activated with intense anger or sorrow." I spoke. "And this doesn't come without a drawback does it," Kiba asked nervously, I nodded at his question.

"That's right, the Juggernaut drive uses my life force as fuel slowly killing me. Not only that but I lose all sense of sanity and reason destroying anything and everyone I see" I spoke looking back down, my hair covering my eyes. Everyone was shocked at the information, even Rias was shocked as it didn't say it used my life force as fuel in the book.

"Inanis thinks that if I even attempt to fight the fallen angel that killed my parents my anger will rise high enough to trigger the transformation" I concluded, everyone in the room coming to the same realization. Even if I didn't want to end my own life, in the end, I would most likely die anyway due to the Juggernaut Drive's effects.

"We won't let you succumb to that" Rias confidently said with a determined look on her face. "There is no way in hell I'd let my precious servants suffer like this," She said softly as she walked over to hug me from being, her assets pressing against me. I smiled slightly as a single tear fell from my eyes. "Thank you.. all of you," I said softly.

Everyone smiled at me and nodded. "Don't thank us, your our comrade and friend we would never let you be alone" Kiba said smiling at me. I could tell they all wanted the best for me, I've always been good at picking up deceit, and there wasn't a single trace here.

I nodded as Rias wiped away the single tear. Truth be told I stopped wanting to die a while back, but I knew that if the Juggernaut Drive were triggered my fate would've been sealed either way.

I stood up slowly after I calmed myself. "If we're all finished my I go home, I'm pretty tired," I asked looking at Rias with a smile to signal her that I'm better now. "Yes, I was going to dismiss us all soon anyways, have a good night Issei," Rias said with a smile and slight blush on her cheeks. I nodded in thanks, shadows forming around me teleporting me to my house.

Akeno took notice of her masters blush and smiled preparing to tease her. "My my Rias, do you have a crush on our big bad dragon," Akeno asked with a sly voice. Rias flinched slightly at her question, her cheeks flushed even redder. She couldn't deny that she felt something for her Pawn, but it was to know what soon. She just sighed and walked away sitting at her desk dismissing the club.

She sat at her desk with her hands on her head now alone in the ORC. Her cheeks were red as she was thinking about the smile I gave her. Her cheeks turning redder by the second that passed. She crossed her arm and buried her face in between her arms.

**-Issei's house- **

It was 8:30 PM when I arrive home. Getting out of the shower I made a large dinner which consisted of two large steaks, French fries, and some baked Cod. I started to think about the soft smile Rias, and Akeno gave me, and their gently delicate hand. I blushed at the thought of their soft touch.

**[Oh my does my Descendent have a mate interest]** Inanis spoke teasing me. I blushed even more at his words. "I don't know, yet," I said aloud to Inanis. The Black Dragon Emperor chuckled at my words.

**[Well I approve of them, they are kind, caring, loving, powerful, beautiful women]** Inanis spoke which made me happy as I will admit I did feel an attraction to her. But it was a little to soon to know for sure.

Shaking off the thought I washed the dirtied plates. After the dishes were done, I walked to my room changing into more comfortable clothes before falling into my bed. I was preparing to spar with Inanis in my dream realm. I closed my eyes falling asleep ready for the next day.

**-Next day- **

It was morning I was laying in my bed sprawled out across the bed. My sheets are messy as I drooled on my pillow.

Dragons are the heaviest sleepers of the world, Nekomatas being after Dragons. Dragons were also by far the most aggressive about being waken up, which is where the phrase 'Never wake a sleeping dragon' comes from. Most people that ever wake a sleeping dragon end up dying or immensely regretting it, the only exceptions are when the dragon is on good terms with the person.

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-*

The alarm was ringing out with a loud annoying sound, the last ring being interrupted as I slammed my balled fist into the alarm, promptly crushing it. I creaked my eyes open as I looked over to the now shattered alarm. 'Damnit another one' I thought sighing to myself as this is the third one I've broken.

Dragging my self off of my bed groggily stumbling slightly I made my way to the shower. After showering I was much more awake although still tired, I grabbed a clean set of clothes and made breakfast. Doing my morning workout routine afterward.

After finishing my breakfast, I made my way to school with the regular routine. Arriving onto the school campus, I was greeted by the same scene I see every day. Girls are giving me stares of attraction which annoyed me more than anything.

I knew it wasn't their fault that my draconic aura caused it, but it was still annoying. The guys are giving me death stares which I just shrugged off. I see Kiba with his little fan group and Koneko sitting on a grass hill eating sweets of course.

I still had around half an hour before school actually started so I figured I would go to the ORC to hang out for a while. Walking to the Old School Building, which is where the club is located I heard girls shouting and two boys running away from the swarm of girls. 'Guess they never learned their lesson' I thought to myself as I chuckled at their stupidity. Entering the building, I walked to the double doors which lead into the ORC.

Opening the door, I see the King and Queen both sitting on the couch having a casual conversation. Upon entering I caught their attention both girls smiled upon my arrival, I just waved and gave a smile. "Hello Issei how are you doing this fine morning," Akeno asked me. "It's ok, I have to go to the store as I broke another alarm" I spoke rubbing the bridge of my nose as I sat down next to Rias.

Saying I had to go to the store caused Rias to perk up a little. "Oh, Akeno and I were just talking about to going to the mall today, would you like to come," Rias asked me with a smile, hoping I'd say yes so she could spend time with me, hoping to study her true feelings further.

"I don't see why not, I have to go anyways," I said smiling back at Rias. Akeno couldn't help but giggle slightly at her master's display. Rias was happy to hear me say yes, even if I didn't know her hidden reasons behind it.

Rias, Akeno, and I talked about where we should meet up today. We ended up agreeing to meet by the fountain in the mall plaza. Noticing the time I decided to head to my class which consisted of mainly history today. I said my goodbyes to the two girls as I walked out heading to my class.

"My my Rias, you certainly are excited to be with him outside of school and devil work." Akeno teased her master, Rias getting slightly red at her statements. Rias didn't say anything as she wasn't able to retort any real way.

**-Issei's class-**

Once I arrived at my class, I took my seat in the back by the window, looking off into the sky. As class started our teacher started lecturing about world wars. I ignored him being in my own thought about how much my life has changed.

I went from living in a cave to living in my old home with a group of friends. My revenge was a priority, but I'm not going to investigate the church until that nun arrives if I let them get closer to succeeding it'll be more likely for their leader Kokabiel to reveal himself.

I know that others are going to try and help me. However, I don't know if I should keep them out of this or not. Kokabiel is strong and a tactical genius, even if the fucker is insane.

There isn't a doubt in my mind that he would use them against me. Another thing is if I can even stop them from helping, even if I don't want them to support me. It's not like I'm going to beat them up if they do. So even if I do tell them to stay out, they may hop right in anyways.

I know they mean the best, I just worry that they would get hurt because of my problems. I don't like putting my burdens on others in general, even more so when it could get them hurt or way worse. I'd feel horrible if they got killed because of my problems. They don't deserve that fate.

It's even harder for me to think about this as Rias is taking up a lot of my mind right now. I don't know how I truly feel about her. Besides even if I do like her I'm her Pawn. I don't even know if she'd like me back. Plus there is Akeno now as well, I didn't think of her of anything more than a friend as a kid. However now its a bit different. When we were kids, she did like teasing people, but now it's just plain seductive.

I leaned my head down and sighed. All I have to think about right now is Rias and Kokabiel. I also need to keep an eye out for the Twilight Healing nun. It's weird seeing a nun under the fallen angels, most Ex-church members are exorcists gone rough. I wonder what the nun did to even be Ex-communicated from the church, must've been pretty damn bad for this to happen.

*Ring*

The school bell rung loudly signaling that school is over. Looking to the clock I noticed it was 3:20PM, the girls said they would be heading for the plaza fountain at 4:00. I went ahead and started walking to the mall so I could get what I needed then hang out with the girls as we go where they wanted.

After I got my alarm, I pocketed it and decided to wait by the fountain until the girls arrived. It was 3:50 so they should be coming fairly soon. I decided I would just play games on my phone until they arrived. I was waiting for around 11 minutes when I caught the scent of the two devils within a little cluster of people. Looking up I caught sight of them.

Rias was wearing a white tank top with a large number of red horizontal stripes. She was wearing white skin tight jeans, followed by white and red sneakers. Her tank top exposed a slight amount of cleavage. She waved at me upon making eye contact with me in my leather jacket leaning against a wall on my phone.

Akeno was right behind Rias wearing a black T-shirt that had holes revealing her shoulders but covered a little ways down her arms. She wore skin tight blue jeans followed by black shoes. She waved at me as well after spotting me.

Both the girls jogged to me upon our eyes meeting. I lifted myself off of the wall proceeding to walk to them pocketing my phone. "Hello Issei, I hope we didn't make you wait long," Rias said looking up to me.

"Don't worry about it, I haven't been here long" I said nodding and lying about how long I've been waiting. However, that was my fault, not theirs. "Why don't we go ahead and get what you need Issei, then we can walk around and look at stuff together" Akeno suggested.

"Nah don't worry about it, I already got what I needed so we could do what you girls wanted when you got here," I said reveling the alarm clock to them. They looked at me with a surprised expression that I would go out of my way so we could do what they wanted. "You didn't have to do that" They both spoke.

"I know, but I wanted you, girls, to have fun," I said shrugging off their objections. I looked down at both girls with a smile "Now where do you two want to go" I asked curiously looking around for a place they might like that I could suggest.

Rias and Akeno but looked at each other for a moment pondering about where they should go first. They already had some Ideas of where they wanted to go but wasn't sure where would be the best place for all of us to have fun.

Rias perked up upon reaching a thought, turning to me. She wore a happy smile on her face. Akeno and I looked at her with confusion at what great idea she could've possibly come up with. "Why do we go to the clothes store" She stated.

Akeno and I were surprised at her answer to choose a clothes store, we both imagined most people would take girls to clothe shopping but not another guy.

"That's rather surprising, I figured most girls wouldn't take guys out shopping for clothes with them, nonetheless a dragon" Akeno spoke. "True but you and I were talking earlier about getting some more casual clothes, and I've noticed that Issei mostly wear that cool leather jacket, and some T-shirts with combat boots and cargo pants. I think if you went with me and Akeno you could get some clothes that look really good on you" Rias said pointing her finger at me as she justified her choice of a clothing store.

Akeno nodded as she understood her reasoning, they could get clothes for themselves while trying to get me some clothes that don't make me look like I'm about to go to battle.

"Sure, if that's what you ladies want to do then I'm fine with it. I said smiling. In all reality Akeno was right as I didn't really want to go clothing shopping, I liked what I have on. However something about the smile they gave me, I just couldn't say no to it. Seeing Rias and Akeno made me happy. "I know of a good place nearby," Akeno said smiling.

"Alright then let go, sister Queen," Rias said with enthusiasm. Akeno leads us down the big halls of the mall, Rias right beside her having a conversation together about what the thought would look good on me. I merely looked around at the several stores lining throughout the mall's sides.

The vast halls were filled with groups of people talking about their day. I played a little game in my head trying to not step on the lines of the tiles as I walked. Stupid it may be, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"And here it is," Akeno said pointing to a clothing store called Ace Clothing. I've never heard of it, however, upon gazing through the clear, clean glass, I saw that the store was massive with several isles of nothing but different brands of clothes. "How the hell does someone make such a big store on clothes," I asked with awe and slight shock as I turned to face Akeno.

She just wore her usual smile "I'm not so sure myself, but I know its defiantly doing well for itself" Akeno said giggling slightly at me. I was just looking through the massive amounts of different brands and types of clothes. In the back were around 8 changing rooms. My focus was interrupted as Rias tugged on the sleeve of my jacket.

Turning to her I see her beautiful blue eyes staring back to mine. My heart skipped a beat as I averted my gaze slightly, looking away from her as my cheeks flushed red, Akeno took notice of this a puffed her cheeks with a little pout.

"Issei I want you to head to the changing rooms, Akeno and I will gather some clothes for us all to try on. Since you normally wear the same types of clothing Akeno and I wanted to surprise you with our choices" Rias spoke looking at me blushing slightly as well. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" I agreed with the two ladies nodding.

Making our way inside the store, I split off from them making my way directly to the changing stalls, as the girls walked into some random isle elsewhere. Upon reaching the changing stations, I saw a few waiting benches lined up on the outside of the stalls. Firmly planting myself on the bench, I pulled out my phone to text Kiba as I waited for the two beauties to meet with me. "Hey, whatcha doing" I texted Kiba.

I looked up from my phone observing the other shoppers looking for clothing. My phone vibrated shaking me out of my onlooking of the shoppers. Looking down at my phone I see Kiba's text which read "Nothing much man just watching Netflix and all, you?" Kiba asked me in his text message.

"I'm out shopping with Rias and Akeno, they are currently gathering some clothes to get me to try" I looked up to see Rias and Akeno with a small pile of clothes for me as well as small piles for themselves as well. "Oh their back, I'll text ya later" I sent quickly as I pocketed my phone standing up waving at the two girls.

"Hey did you guys find some nice fashion for yours truly," I said poking fun at the fact that I have absolutely no fashion what so ever. "Indeed we did, here is your set now get in there and change," Akeno said as she pushed me into one of the changing stalls.

They slid me the first set of clothing under the stall door, I picked up the clothes and wondered why they couldn't have just handed to me beforehand but whatever. slid

My first set of clothing consisted of a tight red tank top, black gym shorts, and some black sandals. Removing my fashionable clothing which was a grey T-shirt covered by my leather jacket and wearing my black combat boots and cargo pants. After removing the clothes, I had on I clothed myself with the one the girls got me.

The red tank top was reasonably tight around my body revealing my muscled body, which looked as if an artist took a block of marble and finely crafted my body.

The gym shorts went down to my knees the waistline tightly wrapping itself on my hips to secure it from falling, contrary to the pants legs as they flowed loosely. After looking in the mirror judging it with my own opinion, I decided I thought it looked nice although looks were second to comfort for me, and it was very comfortable as it let the air brush against my skin.

I walked out of my changing room presenting my self to Rias and Akeno who were waiting for me outside of my room. The girls looked at me with a red flush rushing to their cheeks as they looked upon my muscled body. The girls stared at me observing my muscles which was well defined but not to the point it was disgusting.

"It looks good, although it would look better on the ground," Akeno said regaining her composure, her look changing to one of strong lust. "...Yeah" Rias said with awe unconsciously. Her eyes widened when she realized she agreed with what her Queen said, her cheeks flushing a crimson color as red as her hair.

My own blush formed at their comments to me. Akeno giggled at our embarrassment "Do you like our choice" She asked me. "Yeah I do, its really comfortable," I said brushing my hands over the clothing I was wearing.

"Glad to hear it, now why don't you go try on the other set we got you," Rias said her cheeks still flushed as she handed me another pile of clothing as she pushed me back into the clothing room.

Once again in the clothing room, I looked at the neatly folded clothing Rias handed to me. I removed my current outfit to put on the new set I've received. The new set consisted of a black trench coat, the back of the trench coat almost reaching all the way down to the floor. Black cargo pants like my old ones with slightly different designs.

My feet were covered expensive version of my combat boots. My hands were covered with fingerless black leather gloves and underneath my black trench coat was a black T-shirt that was skin tight prominently showing my abs underneath the shirt. As much as I liked it as it was similar to the attire I usually wore, this was a bit extreme.

I'd have no problem wearing it during missions, in fact, this might be what I start wearing on a basis when hunting strays or other activates as such I would go so far as to guarantee wearing it during combat missions if it had a built-in hood like my leather jacket.

However, if I were to wear this out in public, I would definitely get some looks. Walking out of the square cubicle changing room I was once again met again by stares from the two girls who got me the outfit. However this time their expression was much different, the observed me as I spun around showing them the outfit.

"Well, what do you guys think," I asked the two as they continued to look at me. Rias had her chin on her hand, Akeno her hands on her hips. "While it does look good on you, it might be a bit much" Rias spoke up first. "I agree, although it does give you a bad boy look," Akeno said licking her lips slightly after Rias spoke.

Rias rolled her eyes at Akeno's seductive nature. "I kind of agree, although I really like it so I might start using this for combat instead of my normal leather jacket. Although I would definitely need to add a hood in this" I said as I patted by the chest. Rias slightly blushed upon seeing my abs revealed through the shirt.

"I can add a hood to it with magic if you so prefer Issei" Akeno spoke up. "Really? Well, I'd defiantly like that, thank you" I said giving Akeno a slight bow to thank her for her help. "I think I'll buy the two sets you guys got me. I like them both, thank you both for this," I said bowing to the two girls showing my thanks for their efforts.

"Oh, its no problem, this was quite fun was it not Akeno" Rias spoke turning to her best friend. "Indeed it was Rias" She responded. We walked up to the cashier and put the clothes they got me after I dressed back into my usual clothing. I purchased the clothing letting the clerk bag them for me, Rias and Akeno currently outside waiting for me.

Once I met up with the girls we started walking down the halls of the massive mall, the girls were chatting about school work and devil work. "So where do you all want to go next," I asked looking down at the two in front of me they looked at each other as they both realized we have been basically just roaming aimlessly.

"There's a restaurant nearby correct, why don't we get something to eat" I suggested to the two girls, it had been a while since we started clothe shopping. "That sounds nice" Akeno responded. "Indeed it does" Rias spoke after Akeno. "Well, then let's get going" I spoke as I started walking to the area the restaurant is located at. aimlessly

After walking for a little way, we walked upon a restaurant that went by the name of Ichiran, which was a branch of a Japanese chain preparing bowls of ramen and soups. It was reasonably cheap with decent food from what I've been told.

We walked in to be greeted by a waitress behind a small dark wooden booth with paper and pencils on it. "Seat for three please," I said walking up to the waitress she nodded and walked us to our booth, which had a dark wooden table with a red cloth on it draping off the sides of the table.

The cushions on our booth was a red velvet color and were matched with a velvet cushioned back, they were quite soft. I sat on one side, and the two girls sat down together on the opposite side of me. The waitress handed us three menus to look through, the back and front are designed with black leather and a golden dragon crested in.

After the waitress left, I turned to Rias and Akeno "What do you girls think you're going to get" I asked the girls as they looked through the menu, I opened my own menu to do the same.

"I think I may get the Classic Tonkotsu Ramen" Rias spoke as she pointed at a dish in her menu.

"I'll have the Kikurage Mushrooms" Akeno stated as she folded up her menu already knowing what she wanted.

The waitress came by too to ask for our drinks as well all just got water and mentioned to her that we were ready to order as well whenever she was ready, which she promptly pulled out a little note pad and pencil to write our orders.

The girls ordered their first, I ordered last of course. I ordered so much that her first page was full and went halfway into the second, dragons could eat a lot, so I always ordered a lot of food whenever I wasn't the one doing the cooking.

The waitress, as well as Akeno and Rias, was stunned by the amount of food I ordered, their jaws dropping and their eyes widened. "Uh, are you sure you can eat that much Issei," Rias asked after the waitress left with a shocked voice and expression.

"Oh yeah that's easy, dragons eat quite a bit, so I tend to get a lot whenever I'm not the one who has to cook," I said nonchalantly shrugging off her question. Rias glanced at Akeno sharing a look of surprise at how much I ordered and confidently saying it was nothing.

Rias and Akeno started talking about school activities and other things girls talk about, whatever that may be. I was thinking about how I felt about the two girls in front of me. I liked both of them more than the other peerage members or at least in a different way from the others and felt nervous when around them.

I don't know what to do about it as I have isolated myself from the social world for a large portion of my life with my mind set on nothing but killing Kokabiel. I've never experienced something like this, I never cared about feeling something like this, not until I met these two.

They were both so kind and beautiful. I rejected love my entire life as because no one would love me for me. They would only want my power, just like they would only be attracted to me due to my alluring draconic aura, whether they were aware of it or not.

Is it really ok for me to like them like this? Everyone I've been close to me has been taken from me before, I don't want that to happen again.

My thought was interrupted as I heard a bowl and cup clank against the table as our food has arrived. Snapping myself out of thought I grabbed my chopsticks to start digging into the food I have been brought.

Rias and Akeno ate with an elegant manner, I on the other hand practically inhaled my food so fast that it was almost as if it never existed in the first place. That process repeated over and over and over again until I ate all the bowls of ramen I ordered.

Rias and Akeno looked on with surprise, and slight disgust as they watched me devourer the food in front of me. After finishing I let out a sigh as I rubbed my chiseled stomach as my appearance hasn't changed at all to the amount of food I just consumed.

"I-I've never seen someone eat so much food so quickly" Rias spoke with amazement in her voice. "My my, I wonder if he can eat something else like that" Akeno spoke with a slutty tone as she licked her lips cupping her hand to her cheek.

My cheeks flushed a bright red color, Rias had a tick mark on her head as she was clearly annoyed by Akeno's straight forward approach. Rias has become entirely aware of her feelings for him after this incident.

When the check arrived, I told the waitress to put it all on one, so I could pay for it. Both the girls tried to reject the idea, but their objections fell on deaf ears as I just paid for it anyway. Walking out of the store I had my clothes in a bag slung over my right shoulder.

"You know you didn't have to pay for that right Issei" Rias spoke with an upset tone as she didn't like me paying so much for her, not that it was that expensive anyways. "I know but I ordered the most, and besides you guys picked out my clothes for me so we can consider us even now," I said with a smug tone as it was too late for and objections to it now.

"Well it's getting late, so I'm going to head home, I'll see you ladies later," I said waving as I entered a dark non-visible area to use my shadow movement teleporting me home. Rias and Akeno still together, Akeno turned to her friend who had a blush on her face. "You like him too don't you Rias," Akeno asked causing Rias to blush even more.

"Y-yeah" She spoke hesitating at first but deciding to answer honestly. Akeno wasn't mad by hearing this nor was she surprised. She instead put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I want to talk to you about something," Akeno said with a soft smile confusing Rias.

She thought Akeno would be mad at her for liking her friends love interest. Rias was curious as though what her best friend had to talk to her about. "I don't mind sharing him if you don't," Akeno said with a smile shocking Rias at her words.

She thought Akeno would've claimed him for herself. "Are you sure?" Rias asked her cheeks gaining a red tinge. "Yes I'm sure," Akeno said giggling with a smile. "Besides I can tell he likes you too, dragons are known to be very active you know" Akeno continued teasing her friend.

Rias's cheeks turned even redder at her friend's last comment. She knew it wasn't uncommon for devils to either own or be in a harem, she also was aware of the fact that a dragons aura was naturally alluring.

However that didn't matter to her, she just wanted to be with someone she loved and someone who truly loved her for her. "...I can agree to that" Rias said shyly as she looked down to the floor embarrassed by her words. Akeno giggles at her friend and nodded with satisfaction as they both knew they wouldn't have to worry about each other for competition.

-Issei's home-

I arrived home, specifically in my room. The dense shadows are dissipating into nothing from around my body. I threw my new clothing into the assigned draws and hung up the shirt and trench coat. Shortly after putting everything away I changed into some lose slacks while shirtless preparing to go to sleep.

My mind wandered as I laid my head on my pillow, my wings folded and my tail curled up beside me. I was thinking about my feelings of Akeno and Rias. I know now that I like them, aside from all the other problems with being with one of them.

Now I faced a different problem IF I decide to be with one of them which one do I choose. I know dragons are very active creatures when it comes to mating, but I don't want to hurt the other by not accepting them.

It was common for devils to be in or start harems so maybe I could date both, I'm defiantly not opposed to that. I'm just scared that I will make things awkward, and seeing that we are in a peerage together that would end up extremely bad. 'Well that's enough thinking for today' I mentally said to myself as I closed my eyes drifting off into sleep to train with Inanis in my mind space again.

-Morning-

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

*click*

I hit the alarm turning it off, managing to avoid breaking it this time. Cracking my eyes open the morning sunlight peered through the blinds covering my window illuminating my room. The dust particles were visibly floating in the air, dancing through the light. I looked over to the clock to see it was 6:00 in the morning.

I slowly raised myself from the soft bed, sheets rolling off my body. Moving to a sitting position on the edge of the bed I stretched my body out waking it up while letting out a yawn, my wings expanding out and my tail uncoiling to extend. Slouching back down I looked at the floor knowing that I had to get up, no matter how much I didn't want to. I stood up groggily and walked with a wobble to my bathroom carrying the new clothing the girls got me.

I hopped in the shower soaping my hair and body cleansing myself. Most of the time in there was me aiding my scales shedding process as it was closing to the end of the month. Luckily they come back almost immediately after falling out, so I didn't experience much vulnerability.

After effectively aiding my scales in the natural process I got out of the shower putting on the casual clothing the girls got me. I wore the red tank top and gym shorts. It was supposed to be somewhat warm out with a moderate breeze, so I figured that this clothing would be perfect for my morning exercise.

I put on some black running shoes that I Sirzechs got me a while ago specifically for my morning exercise. Before leaving I had a protein filled breakfast which was quite large in portion, being slightly less then what I consumed at the restaurant.

It was 7:30 in the morning when I started my morning exercise. Doing my 400 Push-ups, 400 pull-ups, and 600 sit-ups still within my house and a gym Sirzechs built underground for my personal use. I was lined with a thin line of sweat as I put the weights back on their stand, lined in weight from lightest to most massive.

I left my house to go on my run, which consisted of a 15-mile run. I was running and was in about 6 minutes. "KYA" I heard shouted coming from my side, the voice sounded sweet and kind behind her shout. I turned to my left to see a girl in a green nun outfit with a white hood like item flung over her head.

'Could that be the Nun that fallen angel spoke of' I thought to myself. Inanis let out a deep snort [She has a sacred gear, so it's very likely that she is the girl] Inanis spoke with a deep gruff voice. I turned facing her and proceeded to jog over to where she fell.

"Here let me help you," I said to the girl holding my hand out to her. She grabbed onto my handing to accept my help, her soft hands gripping tightly onto my rougher thick skin.

As I pulled her up a gust of wind, hit us knocking her white veil off of her head revealing a blond headed beauty, her eyes a bright emerald green. Her eyes were almost glowing unnaturally green similar to how my violet eyes look unusually bright, perhaps its the effect of Twilight healing, if I remember correctly it's base color is green.

"H-hello thanks for helping me" The nun spoke shyly hiding her face slightly, she didn't seem to good at talking to others. "Oh, its no problem miss..." I said looking at her curiously hoping she would give me a name.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Asia Argento"

* * *

**Finally another chapter done. Thanks for reading if you did.**

**Id like to mention that the current harem is out to be as followed:**

**Rias and Akeno (mains) Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko**.

**I will be taking suggestions for harem members as well, someone has already asked for Grayfia to be added which may happen, but it won't be confirmed or denied publicly until the Riser ark comes into play.**

**Once again thanks for reading. :D**


	7. Possible Love?

Possible Love?

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

[ Issei Hyoudou ] - Inanis

* * *

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Asia Argento."

The girl now identified as Asia said as she shook my hand with a friendly smile. She definitely wasn't Japanese, she must be a foreigner. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

I'll definitely have to avoid touching her necklace or that satchel, the cross is evident as to why I can't touch, but I don't know what she has in that satchel that could be dangerous to me.

Asia seemed to be an innocent, shy, and kind type of person, which makes it extremely weird that she was associated with the damn fallen angels. That's not the only thing strange about her though. When I look at her, I feel something within me screaming at me to protect the girl.

"I- I don't mean to be selfish, b-but could you perhaps help me," She asked nervously with a soft, gentle voice, stuttering over her words as she tried to talk. Her question shook me out of my thought. I looked at the nun as she pulled her white veil back over her shining blond hair.

"Yeah, what do you need help with," I asked putting a smile on. "Y- you see I'm new here and I can't seem to find a church I'm supposed to go to. My friends are waiting for me there, and I'm already running a little late, so I was wondering if you knew the way" She explained as I listened to her situation.

'Nailed it' I mentally said to myself, there's no way this isn't the nun that the fallen angel was talking about, I proceeded to do a little happy dance in my head. "Yeah that shouldn't be a problem, although I only know of one church around here and last I checked it was abandoned" I stated looking down to the girl as she was relatively short compared to me, she was standing only around 5,1 while I was around 6,2.

"Well, it's worth a shot right?" She said with a hopeful attitude. I nodded in response as I waved at her to follow me.

'Hey, Inanis what was that earlier, that feeling. It felt like something was screaming at me to protect that girl' I mentally asked Inanis so Asia wouldn't think I was going insane by talking to myself.

**[She must have an affinity for dragons. She naturally attracts our kind, especially you since you are 75% dragon and wield a dragon type sacred gear]** Inanis answered in his normal deep gruff voice. 'Weird' I mentally spoke to myself as I scratched the back of my neck. I was shocked by the sound of a young child crying.

I turned my head to look at the child making the sound, seeing him on the ground holding a slightly bloodied knee as it seems he ripped some skin off of it from falling. To my surprise, I heard a light gasp from my left, shortly after seeing the nun Asia running into my field of vision to the crying boy.

I walked up behind the nun who was looking at the boys light wound. "There now, big boys shouldn't cry" Asia spoke softly as she rubbed the boys head. She closed her eyes as two silver rings appeared on both of her hand's middle finger.

The ring had a green jewel embedded into it on top. Her hands hovered closely above the knee of the kid as her hands started emitting a green glow, the kid's knee wound started closing starting from the ends as it slowly closed down on the center.

My eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of this, knowing that I now had guaranteed proof that this was the nun I was looking for. "There, all better now," The kneeling nun said tilting her head slightly with a smile as she looked at the boy.

His mother rushed over to look at her son's knees. Upon seeing that the wound was gone entirely, her expression shifted from worry to confusion and slight fright. She grabbed her son's hand and proceeded to pull him away from us. Which was a normal reaction, not like you see something like that every day of your life.

Asia stood up from her kneel and turned to me with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "S- sorry about that, but when I see someone who's hurt, I just want to help" She spoke looking down as if she has done something wrong, which in itself was weird as I don't know why she would feel bad about helping a child.

"Oh its no problem, in fact, that's quite the nifty power you have there" I spoke pointing to her silver rings as the faded away from her hands. "Thank you, it's a gift I received from God so I could help people like I always wanted" She spoke. However contrary to her words her expression spoke a completely different tone.

After saying those words, her face held a bittersweet smile as I saw sadness deep within her emerald eyes. 'There is definitely more to this then what is being presented to me' I mentally said to myself as I decided not to prod, gaining such information would hold no benefits to my ultimate goal, plus it's not my business to poke in others emotional matters.

"Hey, there it is," Asia said with a slightly excited tone lacing her voice. Her eyes widening and her face forming a smile upon the church coming into sight. "Thank goodness I found it," She said. When I saw the church, I tensed slightly as a feeling of dread weighed heavily on me.

These feelings were my devil side's instincts telling me to leave immediately. "Here let me thank you properly, would it be a problem for you to come inside?" Asia asked me with an innocent smile on her face, she obviously couldn't tell I was involved with the supernatural, which is a good thing.

I flinched slightly at her question and tensed up, even more, stumbling back slightly confusing the girl."Sorry, but I can't, I have people to meet pretty soon, so I need to get going" I spoke, I didn't lie as I did need to meet my peerage members, but it was mostly an excuse not to enter the house of God.

"O-oh that's ok, guess I should go to. Thank you again for helping find my way Mr...uh" Asia said looking at me curiously as she didn't know my name.

"Oh sorry, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and you are very welcome," I said giving her a warm smile with a slight bow.

"M-meeting you here was a blessing that I won't forget, if you ever get bored or lonely I'll be up at the church" She spoke smiling at me. "Got it, well I'll see you later," I said as I turned waving and jogging away.

I was jogging back on the path of the ORC room while thinking about my encounter with the nun. Now knowing where the fallen are actually located at as well as their goals, I could adequately inform Rias. I'm pretty sure she will be able to take action as the fallen are a rouge group and don't have any affiliation with the Grigori, at least not anymore.

The only problem was the fact that I don't know if she will want to start a fight with a cadre class fallen angel, rouge or not. That wasn't the only thing on my mind at the moment though, that nun Asia Argento was also occupying a decent amount of my thoughts.

An innocent and sweet girl like her shouldn't be with the likes of fallen angels. I doubt that she is aware of them wanting to extract her twilight Healing, and if she does I doubt she knows the consequences of such an action.

I'll have to handle this delicately as I don't want that girl to die. Maybe it was the girl's affinity for dragons that told me that, or perhaps it was more and more profound than just that, but that doesn't matter, what I do know is that a girl like her doesn't deserve what they plan to put her through.

I have plenty of time to plan this out anyways as the ritual to remove a sacred gear is very length taking weeks to properly prepare at best. I shook my head shaking the thought out of my mind as I reached the school grounds proceeding to walk to the nature covered old school building.

As I walked down the path, I saw Kiba ahead of me in his casual clothing. Which consisted of a white, neat, button-up T-shirt. His legs covered in sleek black jeans while wearing black sneakers. Seems that even when school isn't active, he still tries to dress nicely, something to be expected of a knight.

I yelled his name causing him to turn to me as I gave him a wave. Kiba smiled at the sight and waved back. I continued to jog up to him slowing down to a walk once I reached where he was at, my breathing slightly labored as I had a very thin line of sweat on my body. button-up T-shirt

"My, been working out have we?" Kiba asked noticing my appearance. I nodded as I pulled out a water bottle from my pocket, drinking the water down to about half its original full amount. "Yeah although it's nothing new, this is a mountingly routine for me," I said nodding as I tightened the lid back on the bottle of water.

I looked over to Kiba to see him observing me as if he has just noticed something about me. "What?" I asked him confused tiling my head to the side slightly as I tried to figure out why he was staring at me. Kiba shook his head slightly as he heard me.

"Oh nothing I just never thought I'd see you wearing clothes like this" Kiba spoke referencing my way more casual clothing that the two girls picked out for me. I looked down at m apparel realizing what he meant, as I usually wore entirely covering clothes.

"Yeah, Rias and Akeno took me shopping yesterday. How do I look" I asked the blond knight with a smile and slight blush remembering yesterday and all the seductive words she spoke. "Well they certainly know what to pick, these clothes show off your muscled physique," Kiba said answering my question.

I smiled at his response as he complimented my appearance, although I don't know if the girls picked this for me because it looked good or if it revealed more of my body. Probably the latter knowing Akeno, not that it matters though as I like it.

Kiba and I continued to walk to the club room with a comfortable silence in the air. Upon entering the old building, we made our way to a set of wooden double doors which we proceeded to open. Upon Kiba and I entering at the same time the sight of the two beauties Rias, and Akeno having a conversation by Rias's fancy wooden desk.

Along with those two sat the cute petite girl Koneko on the couch eating sweets as per usual. Kiba walked and sat beside her pulling out a book and started reading half way into the reasonably thick book. I released my dragon tail and wings like usual to get more comfortable, as it always felt better allowing my features to be released instead of holding them in all the time.

I walked over two the two girls to report to Rias about my discovery with Asia as well as the fallen angel's plans to extract her sacred gear. Upon reaching them, they both looked up at me giving me a warm smile. "Why hello Issei how have you been?" Akeno asked me with her usual smile.

"I've been fine thank you," I said, I was about to ask Akeno how she was doing as well, but I was interrupted by Rias. "I see you're wearing the clothing we picked out for you, I'm glad you like them" Rias spoke with an ever so slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"Yeah I like them a lot, they are really comfortable for my morning training," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. Akeno grew a mischievous expression with a lustful look in her eyes. "My my so is that why my sweet Issei smells so manly" Akeno spoke licking her lips as she ran a finger down my muscled chest.

My face turned a crimson color that could only be matched by Rias's hair. Rias gained a jealous look as she saw her friend acting this way to her love interest and the fact that she called me hers, even if they didn't plan on competing she couldn't help it. Akeno gave a wink as she lifted her finger from my chest. I regained my composure as I turned to Rias to speak.

"I need to report something to you" I spoke my tone now more serious which caught the surprise of the peerage members as they haven't seen me very serious often in the time we've been together in the peerage. "Very well, let's hear what you have" Rias spoke the entire peerage's attention now on me as I stood in front of Rias's desk.

"I've gained knowledge of a certain group of rouge fallen angels working within the town of Kuoh, they are scheming to steal a sacred gear from a nun that I assume has been excommunicated from the church," I spoke surprising the rest of my peerage members at the reveal, but they were mainly astonished at the fact that I knew this as they didn't have any idea of the groups activity.

Rias leaned back in her chair putting her hand up to her chin. "That certainly would explain the increase of fallen angel activity here. More importantly, how did you get this information" Rias question me as it was indeed surprising that their newest member was able to find this out.

"When we first me there was a dead fallen with me, before killing him I interrogated him for the knowledge. However, I didn't think it would be worthy of your attention until the excommunicated nun arrived." I answered her, her eyes narrowed slightly at me not in distrust but in curiosity.

"That all adds up, but why would you think it wasn't worthy of my attention until now" She spoke probing me for more answers. "Well, the first reason was that if the nun arrived, they would have to perform a lengthy ritual to extract it, which means they would all gather at once so we could eliminate their activities with one attack" I spoke, surprising the others at my cunning idea.

"The other was a bit of a selfish reason" I continued looking down slightly. This especially caught the attention of the peerage as they were not expecting me to have ulterior motives behind this. They all listened closely to me as I prepared to speak. "You see, the leader of this group is the same person who took Akeno's mother, as well as my parents," I said sorrowfully, causing the group's eyes to widen.

Akeno was mainly affected by this as her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly gaping, tears of sorrow and rage threatening to expel from her eyes. Before the group could say anything, I opened my mouth continuing to say more. "I figured if we waited for the nun to show up their leader my come out of the shadows and I could avenge our parents" I spoke softly looking down.

I was expecting a thorough scolding for hiding this knowledge for almost a month. My eyes widened slightly as instead of a scolding I felt two fort arms wrap around me embracing me with warmth. My arm was also enveloped in warmth by a different presence.

I opened my eyes to see Rias and Akeno both hugging onto me, Rias had her arms wrapped around my waist as she rested her head in my shoulder, Akeno her my arm in between her breasts and her forehead resting on my arm with her eyes closed and a bittersweet smile on her face. "You're not going to scold me for hiding this from you," I asked softly, my voice echoed with a surprising melody.

"Of course not, I'm proud of you in fact," Rias spoke which surprised me even more. "You not only came to us letting us know of your problems instead of running off alone, but you also devised a plan that would change this whole situation to give us the advantage. How could I not be proud of you" Rias spoke looking up at me.

"That was a pretty good plan," Kiba said reconfirming what Rias said. "Indeed," Koneko said in her usual monotone voice, although this time she wore a slight smile. Rias and Akeno separated themselves from me. Everyone took their natural positions so we could officially talk about this as a group.

I laid down on the couch to the right side of the room. My wings folded up and my tail running over the edge of the sofa draping down the armrest as it rested on the floor. Kiba and Koneko sat on the couch on the left side of the room. Rias was sitting on the edge of her desk with Akeno to her left hand.

"Alright so how much do we know about this group of fallen angels," Kiba asked breaking the silence. "The fallen angel I interrogated said they had a group of 4 fallen angels counting himself, along with several stray exorcists," I said looking over to Kiba.

"Who is leading the group, I'm sorry for asking, but we all need to know as much as possible before doing anything" Rias spoke with an apologetic voice, she knew that by asking who lead them she would be indirectly asking who killed Akeno's mother and my parents.

She didn't want to ask that as she knew it was a sensitive topic for us. "It's fine don't worry about it, the fallen angel who is leading them is a cadre class by the name of Kokabiel," I said with a deep draconic growl being added to that bastards name, as it angered me just thinking about him.

Upon hearing the name of their leader my peerage members eyes widened in shock that such a threat was near them. "The fallen angel leader Kokabiel, how are we suppose to beat him," Akeno asked wide-eyed. "I can handle him as long as you can handle his grunts" I spoke which wasn't a lie.

"Are you sure, he is a Cadre after all" Kiba asked nervously as he looked at me with a worrying gaze. He didn't want his friend getting hurt by taking on more then he could handle. "Power wise I'm a decent amount stronger than him, the only real problem I will have is that Kokabiel is a fighting genius, and he will no doubt be well experienced," I said looking back to the ceiling.

"Then we will attack them tonight since they are not with the Grigori there won't be any problems with that" Rias said with confidence. I flinched slightly at her words as I was hoping to wait longer. "May I suggest we wait, Kokabiel will most likely show up during the ritual if at all, and I'd like to kill that sick fuck" I said with anger lacing my tone as I reached the end of my sentence.

"That's exactly why I don't want to wait," Rias said shaking her head, which surprised Akeno and I. "As much as I want to help you two with your vengeance, killing a fallen angel leader isn't that simple, rouge or not," Rias said making a true statement. don't

I started thinking of ways to convince her to wait when one great idea revealed itself. "What if we wait for that nun to die in the ritual then take the sacred gear from the fallen angels, we could put the gear back in her and then get a new servant along with a sacred gear," I said pointing out how to get a valuable ally. I used the fact that the devils are naturally greed against her.

I did, however, feel bad that I was using that sweet girl like this, yet she wouldn't be dead permanently. "And what is her sacred gear," Rias asked me with curiosity, she was surprised by my idea but knew why I honestly thought of it.

"Her sacred gear is called Twilight Healing, it can heal any injury no matter the race of the injured person be it human, devil, fallen, or an angel" I spoke looking at Rias with hopeful eyes, hoping that she would agree. Rias looked at me with interest she knew I didn't like the idea of letting her die like that, but she also knew I didn't like letting innocent people die.

"Alright I will oblige with your request Issei," Rias said looking at me. A smile grew slightly on my face as I gave her a slight nod. "Thank you, Rias," I said. Rias smiled at me, she felt warm making me happy.

"Do we know why Kokabiel is doing this" Kiba asked glancing to everyone in the room one by one, they all had the same expression of confusion and thought as they had no idea what he could be planning, everyone but me.

"Issei you look like you have some knowledge on his plan, mind explaining," Koneko asked narrowing her eyes, as she was the least trusting of me. "Yeah I might know a little albeit very little" I spoke nodding slightly catching the eyes of others. "Well what is it then," Akeno asked her voice on edge waiting for my answer.

"Well, I can't say for sure as I don't really have any evidence to what it could be," I said confusing the others slightly as earlier I just said I might know what it is. "However, before he left he told me that he killed my parents because we could end up interrupting his plans, implying that whatever he is doing now is BIG" I finished leaving the others even more worried at the fact that Kokabiel could've been planning this for almost 10 years. Meaning whatever this was is something bigger than just this town.

"Well if we are going to be waiting for a while to exact this attack why don't we train harder to prepare for it," Kiba asked Rias. "That's an excellent idea Kiba, it usually takes a few weeks to properly remove a sacred gear which means we could get around two weeks of training in before executing our attack" Rias spoke happily with Kiba's idea.

"Why don't we go spar right now" Rias suggested.

"Right!"The other peerage members said aloud in unison.

Everyone got up to follow Rias and Akeno who lead us behind the old school building to a clearing so we could adequately train. Once reaching outside we all lined up to start our first training session. "Alright everyone, we will be sparing with each other every other day starting today," Rias shouted standing in front of us as a commander would stand in front of his army at attention.

"Akeno and I will spar together, Koneko and Kiba will both spar against Issei, seeing as he is significantly stronger then most I think this will keep it from being a one sided beat down, for the most part anyways," Rias said mumbling that last part to herself. She knew full well that I could destroy all the devils here even if they all teamed up on me at once with relative ease.

"Akeno and I will go first" Rias stated turning to her Queen as they both walked to opposite sides of the fair-sized clearing. Kiba, Koneko, and I went to the edge of the clearing to watch the two girls fight. "Who do you think will win," I asked turning to the two peerage members to my right as I laid in the grass. The green grass felt gentle against my muscled body as well as my wings and tail.

"I'm not sure who will win, Rias has stronger magic, but it's more costly to use, while Akeno as less powerful magic that's less straining to use, and they both have similar magic reserves, so it's hard to know," Kiba said analyzing the two contenders.

Rias's eyes changed color from a beautiful blue to a fierce crimson color, along with the area surrounding her. On the other side, Akeno's body started to glow a bright yellow. Once the glowing died down, it revealed her clothes that had changed into a traditional Miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. Her arms lining with yellow electricity.

Both girls glanced at me, giving me a signal which I understood completely. I stood up and raised my arm into the air. "BEGIN" I shouted as I fired a small blast into the air, upon the blast exploding both girls released their wings flying into the air.

Akeno raised her hand yellow lightning building up at the tip of her fingers as they condensed into a sphere. Rias took notice at the fact that her attack needs to charge. Rias flung forward releasing a quick blast of Destruction magic. Akeno's eyes narrowed slightly at the black and red blast flying at her.

She quickly shifted her position to dodge Rias's attack and smiled at her friend and current opponent. "TAKE THIS" Akeno shouted flinger her hand forward her index finger extended pointing directly at Rias. A bright flash erupted from her hand as a fast bolt of lighting flew at Rias. The blast was far to quick to dodge, so Rias raised her hands to form a crimson barrier in front of her.

Her barrier managed to handle Akeno's attack but not without managing to receive some cracks to its defense. As the fight continued I closely observed a few problems with their display. Both had a relatively high magic reserve although it definitely could be better.

Rias's main problem wasn't the control of her power as she had reasonable relative control. However, I noticed that she was lacking creation with her moves. She restrained herself to simple massive blasts that were costly and powerful, however useless if it didn't land on the intended target.

She could've filled that barrier with Destruction magic which would have entirely negated Akeno's attack. She also could do something besides a massive blast, perhaps a beam, or maybe a lot of smaller blasts making them hard to dodge.

Akeno also had a few problems with her moves. For such talented magic use, she restrained herself to only lighting. It was a waste of her potential to only use one type of magic when you could be very effective and efficient with most forms of magic. She had an ever so slightly larger magical reserve the Rias which is a huge compliment to her potential with magic as Rias's magical reserved was by no means small.

She could be effective with lightning, ice, and fire albeit maybe not as good as she is with her lightning magic. I also noticed that she isn't using her fallen powers. She could imbue her lighting with a holy element which would be extremely dangerous to Rias. Instead of using her holy element she was forcefully repressing he fallen side deep within her being.

I knew she hated her fallen side, but I didn't realize it was this bad. Then again I can't blame her for hating it either, because of her fallen angel side her own family killed her mother and tried to kill her. Non the less that they were aided by other fallen angels.

If she imbued her magic with a holy element, she would have won this fight before it even started. I would've been able to withstand it because I'm highly resistant to magic by being a dragon, but even with my magical resistant, I wouldn't be able to go completely unfazed. Other devils would be destroyed entirely by her ability.

Once the fight ended, it was declared as a draw, as neither girls were able to knock the other out.

The ground was littered with dents, cracks, and craters. The two girls wobbled over to the sidelines by us bystanders. Once reaching us the both laid down on the grass in exhaustion. They both had their clothes torn, their bodies bruised and burnt.

"...That... was... a.. good fight... Akeno" Rias said panting in between her words, her chest heaving up and down with each labored breath.

"...You too" Akeno spoke similarly to Rias with pants between her words. Her chest was heaving with her breaths as well. We gave the girls a little while to regain their lost stamina.

Once they did Koneko and Kiba moved to one side of the clearing together. I moved to the opposite side. My black scaled tail hitting the ground kicking up dust, my wings spread to their full length, and my slitted eyed staring holes into my opponents.

Their primal fear kicking into an even greater extent than last time as they now knew they were facing a descendent of a heavenly dragon. Rias raised her arm preparing to start the match, however before she could she heard her name being called to the side.

Everyone turned to see the student council president or better known to us as Sona Sitri. Sona was being followed by her draconic pawn Saji Genshirou, along with her Queen Tsubaki Shinra. They were donning the student outfit, which I got in trouble often for not wearing.

Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"What's going on here Rias, I felt your power rise and came to see what's going on" Sona spoke her voice calm and intelligent. She looked over at the scene of our sparing secession, as well as Rias's and Akeno's previous destruction done to the field.

"Not much we were just sparing," Rias said nonchalantly to her fellow high-class devil. "Would you mind if we joined in the viewing?" Sona asked Rias, who looked surprised at her requested.

"And why would you want to watch, I hope you aren't trying to gain an advantage on us during rating games" Rias spoke with a smug look. 'Rating Game, the hell is that' I thought to myself as the continued talking.

"No that's not it, I was hoping that Saji here would learn a little by watching a fellow dragon in battle" Sona spoke confusing Rias. "Wait he's a dragon," Rias asked very surprised, her expression was one of shock along with the rest of her peerage, as compared to me Saji was extremely weak.

"Not exactly, he wields a dragon type sacred gear called the Absorption Line, I hoped that by watching an actual dragon he may learn something," Sona said to her friend. Everyone's expression changed back to normal after hearing that.

Saji looked around his grey eyes meeting my violet slitted eyes. He waved at me with an expression of awe as this is the first time he has seen my draconic features. I sweat dropped at his appearance and gave him a wave back.

"I don't see why not," Rias said shrugging at her friend's request. She also wanted her peer to see how powerful her new piece and her friends love interest is, although that last part was more a secret to satisfy herself than anything. Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji all walked over to Rias and Akeno to observe the fight.

Rias raised her hand again, Kiba and Koneko getting back a readying position as I did the same inflicting my primal fear back into them. "BEGIN" Rias shouted as she blasted a red bolt into the air.

Upon the blast exploding Koneko charged first with Kiba forming a sword behind her. Koneko relying on her physical capabilities like a true rook threw a punch at my stomach. I extended my arm and caught her fist, upon contact a loud thud echoed across the clearing, dust kicking up behind both of us.

Even if her physical strength was lacking compared to my own, I could still tell that her punch had a lot of power packed into it, especially for her petite frame.

Glancing behind her I noticed Kiba was gone, upon hearing the ruffling of clothing behind me I turned to glance at the blond knight behind me who dawned a double-edged sword in his hands. The sword had golden entrustments along the hilt and pommel. He raised the sword above his head preparing for a substantial hit.

Koneko tried to remove her fist from my palm only for me to clam my hand down on hers preventing her from moving. Kiba shouted as he swung the blade down hoping to strike by back with a powerful blow. However, my tail interrupted his attack with a bash of its own.

Kiba's swords shattered upon contact with my hard scales, the force of my counteractive tail swing knocked him off balance. Before the knight could recover my tail wrapped itself around Kiba's torso and arms, clamping itself down tightly on his body.

My tail continued to contract around the knight crushing his body, causing the knight to grunt out its pain as he gritted his teeth. Koneko's eyes were wide at seeing the blond Knight being constricted by my tail like an anaconda.

Taking her surprise to my advantage, I quickly moved my hand to clamp down onto her wrist with a steel grip. I lifted the petite rook up into the air before promptly slamming her back down into the ground, kicking up dust and cracking the ground beneath the impact area.

Koneko's eyes widened even more as she coughed out spit from her mouth from the sure force and pain she took. I lifted the petite rook off the ground her body almost limp. I kneed her in the stomach, forcing what remaining air in her lungs out as she coughed up blood from the impact.

I flung Koneko to the spectators so they could tend to the rook. She hit the ground curled up in a ball her hands covering the impact point of my knee as her mouth drops of blood running out. The spectators quickly rushed to Koneko's side providing her with healing magic.

They were surprised to see how easily I dispatched of the rook. My tail still constricting Kiba while moving the blond Knight in front of me lifting him to be eye level with me. Kiba looked in my eyes with a fierce passion for winning this fight, or at the very least injure me.

I clenched my fist slamming it into his solar plexus forcing the air out of his lungs as he coughed out spit mixed with a little blood. My tail loosened around him allowing Kiba to fall to his knees as he gripped his stomach, his teeth gritting against each other in pain.

He looked up at me from to see my draconic eyes staring down at him sharply. His body started to shake from the fear of facing a dragon along with the pain coursing through his stomach.

"That's enough" Rias shouted at us causing me and Kiba to glance at her. My gaze instantly softened as I reached a hand out to Kiba. "That was a good fight, if I didn't hear you behind me, you would've landed a powerful hit" I spoke letting Kiba grab my hand helping him up, his primal fear vanished as if it wasn't even there.

"Thanks but even if I did hit you the sword would've broken like normal, I have a long ways to go to beat you," Kiba said slightly downcast as I slung his arm over my shoulder helping him up.

"True but think about it, if it were someone else, they would either be severely injured or possibly killed," I said giving Kiba some form of reassurance that he did well. Carrying him to the others, Kiba gained a slight smile at my words. I laid him down on the grass next to Koneko, who was now sitting up after being healed.

The two quickly started to heal the injured knight. While they were tending to Kiba's injuries, I turned my gaze over to Koneko. "You did really well too, you have a small frame but maintain a lot of power, that punch you threw had a lot of strength in it" I spoke trying to raise her confidence. She wasn't the type to take losing well as she often hated being weak, and I doubt a Pawn beating her a rook helped with that at all.

"...Thanks" She mumbled quietly looking away. I think she knew I exaggerated how she did, she knew I was way stronger than her. I sighed as I knew that was the best I was gonna get from her, at least for now. I turned my attention over to Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji. They gazed at me with an impressed look, Saji more awe struck then impressed.

"So what did you guys think," I asked looking at the trio. Sona regained her focus and put on a serious expression, she pressed her glasses up her nose causing her glasses to glint in the sunlight. "Well while that was an impressive display of your strength, I'm not sure that a beat down would count as training," Sona said sharply and coldly gazing at me, her words causing me to sweatdrop in the realization.

"I have to agree with Sona on this one" Rias said following up on her comment, my gaze turned to her. "While your display was quite impressive, injuring the others may hurt their training more then help them, please avoid from being so brutal in the future" Rias said as she stood facing after finishing the healing of Kiba, which didn't take as long as Koneko as he didn't have as many injuries as she did.

I sweatdropped at her words scratching the back of my neck. I knew she was right, I went a little harder on them then I should've. "Sorry, I'll refrain from that again" I spoke giving Rias a slight bow.

"Well I appreciate it, now I think its about time we get back to the club room, as its almost time to start our contracts tonight" Rias spoke as she started walking to the club room. I helped Kiba and Koneko up and proceeded to follow her after giving the Sona and her group and wave.

Upon re-entering the club room, the scene was, as usual, Rias and her desk with Akeno by her side. I was laying on the couch on the right side of the room, as usual, allowing my draconic features out. For whatever reason, the other peerage members dubbed this couch the title of The Dragons Bed, probably because I laid in it time I was here.

Kiba was off on a current contract, and Koneko was discussing something with Rias, Akeno was just listening in saying something every once and a while. "Issei" I heard Akeno call, prompting me to lean my head back hanging off the armrest looking at the upside down. Akeno giggled slightly at the sight.

"Koneko seems to be double booked, would you mind helping her out," Rias asked me looking into my eyes. She could tell I really didn't want to as I know her contracts normally consist of her dressing up in a costume for someone. "Yeah sure" I answered deciding to help her against my better judgment. Rias smiled at my acceptance.

"Thank you Issei," She said. I set myself up and stood up walking over to the corner of the room where the shadows are most prominent. "Thank you" I heard Koneko quietly speak behind me. Turning to her my eyes caught her looking at the wooden floor, her cheeks tinged with a slight red color.

"Its no problem," I said shrugging it off as I turned back walking to the corner of the room. Upon reaching the edge of the room, the shadows engulfed me and pulled me down into them, causing me to vanish entirely within the shadows.

I appeared in a dark ally way outside the house the contract was located at. It was currently night out the sky being lit by the moon. The shadows that once swarmed my figure slowly dissipated revealing me. I was in the center of a neighborhood, what stood in front of me was just an average house. On the outside the house was like every other, however, on a deeper level, something about the house just felt wrong and evil.

I walked in the yard following the concrete path leading up to the front entrance. Reaching the front porch I rang the doorbell waiting for an answer, yet no answer came. I stood there for around a minute before deciding I was tired of waiting. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the door.

'Strange, it's unlocked, doesn't seem very safe' I thought to myself. Seeing as it was night time I expected the door to be locked. Upon looking in the house, I was met with a hallway void of any light illuminating except one room at the end of the hall.

"Hello, anyone here?" I asked my voice leaving a slight echo through the hall. I took a step forward to enter the house, only to stumble backwards at a sudden sensation through my body.

'What the fuck?' I thought to myself as my body started to tense up giving me an ominous sensation of dread just like the church emitted when I saw it. Something was defiantly wrong here, this isn't an ordinary house.

The air reeked of the foul odor of blood and a body. I walked in deciding to investigate the situation, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hallway. Upon turning into the only illuminated room, my foot stepped in a red crimson sticky substance.

'Blood' I thought to myself as I kneeled down to the ground dipping my finger in the substance to observe it. Standing back up I walked a little farther in only to see a dead man hanging on the wall in a crucifix position. His body was severed in several pieces as blood was splattered everywhere. Under the hanging man was a sentence written in what I presumed to be the dead man's blood.

"Punish the wicked" a young male voice calmly spoke behind me with an ominous tone. Turning to look to where the voice came from revealed a young man with white hair sitting on a couch in front of the candles that illuminated the room. "Wise advice to head from a holy man," the man said standing and turning to me revealing his facial features.

The man wore a creepy smile being complimented my his red beady eyes. The man wore a clerical outfit black in color with golden highlights, the outfit draped down almost touching the floor. His chest was covered with a white undershirt as a cross draped down from his neck.

The man reeked of blood along with the rest of the room. Just from his appearance and his scent I could tell he was a psychotic killer, utterly void of any sanity left. "You just walked into the wrong house my friend," The man said giving a shrug as he slowly walked around the couch he was sitting on, stopping right as he got around it. I could sense his strong killing intent directed to be prompting me to let out a low pitch growl.

"Freed Sellzen at your service" The now named figure spoke giving a bow to me. My wings spread and tail hit the floor to try and threaten him with a primal fear although it didn't work on him, probably due to his pure insanity. "And you must be the pussy ass devil who this holy priest is gonna exorcize" Freed spoke his tone becoming excited as he did a little happy dance.

"So I assume your the one who did this then," I said pointing over to the dead man, who must've been the summoner I was supposed to meet. My eyes narrowed as my claws sharpened. Freed was slowly walking to me as I stood my ground. "Yep, summoning you was proof that he's done being human. END OF THE LINE SINNER" Freed spoke shouting the last phrase as he turned to face the dead boy. His voice erupting in maniacal laughter.

"Even so, that's a bit excessive don't you think," I asked. The dude's body was in literal pieces and nailed to a wall. "Oh please don't lecture me, bitch, your just a filthy hybrid of a dragon and a devil!" The insane priest said as he reached into his coat pulling out a sword of light and a gun.

"First I'm gonna cut out your vial heart, then with my righteous gun I'm going to blow a hole in your wicked demon face," He said wearing a creepy smile as he pointed the sword at me while licking the barrel of the white gun. "HOW DOES THAT SOUND SHITY DEVIL!" He shouted as he dashed forward at me rearing his sword-bearing arm back. I ducked under the blade as he slashed it at me.

"KERBLAM!" Freed shouted as he quickly turned around firing the gun at me. I raised my hand to block the light bullet coming from the gun. Freed's eyes were widened with shock at the display, he gritted his teeth losing his evil twisted smile.

"How did you do that you little shit, no devil should be able to withstand holy power?" Freed spat out at me as his face changed to anger. "You already mentioned it yourself, I'm part dragon, and dragons have high resistance to physical attacks and magical attacks," I said calmly readying my claws to rip this twisted priest apart.

"Shut it you fucking filthy hybrid!" the priest spoke, his voice heavily laced with frustration and anger. He charged at me once again, with surprising speed for an average human.

Still far to slow to hit me as I merely sidestepped his attack causing the blade to slam against the wooden floor, wedging itself into the wood. Freed struggled to pull the sword from the ground, his teeth gritted, and his hands tightened around the blade as he pulled even harder than before letting grunts out of his mouth.

Before he could pull the sword out I slammed my tail into his ribs, loud cracking sounds echoed through the house. The priest flew away from the still stuck blade as he slammed into the wall, denting the wall as he cracked the wooden frame upon impact.

The priest now slumped against the wall as he started coughing a large amount of blood and bile. I readied my claws preparing to dash forwards and deal the final blow to the sick, insane man. However, before I could strike Freed down, I was interrupted by a feminine scream behind me. Both I and Freed's gaze turned to the sounds, seeing the same small nun I helped this morning.

She was looking on in horror at the sight of the dead summoner, slowly backing up until she fell down trembling in fear. "Asia help me kill this shitty devil!" Freed demanded grunting in pain as he tried to get back up only to fall over on his knees. Asia turned to her superior to see me standing there as we locked eyes.

"...I-Issei, you're a devil?" She asked, her soft voice filled with confusion, sorrow, and fear. "A-Asia, I-I..." I tried to speak only to choke on my words as she stared into my slitted eyes.

I felt a sharp pain hit the side of my head as I was distracted looking at Asia. My vision was blurred but looking back up I managed to see Freed standing there no longer holding his weapons. Instead, he held a cross in his hand leading me to believe he punched me with the cross.

"You may be resistant to the holy magical bullets and blade, but your still nothing compared to this cross, you shitty devil," Freed spoke laughing manically as he proceeded to hit me again, my vision, even more, blurred them before. My head throbbing in pain, I gripped the side of my head where I was hit at.

"I-Issei, you're a devil?" Asia asked me again, tears boarding her eyes, her voice was filled with shock. "Yes...I didn't want to lie to you Asia, I swear I didn't. That's why I decided it was best for us not to see each other again" I said as I turned away. I just met this girl and yet I felt so close to her.

Perhaps it was her dragon affinity, I don't care either way. I felt horrible for lying to her. "Not that this isn't heartwarming, but you two have no business being together as the fallen angels have forbidden contact between us" Freed spoke as he re-summoned his blade of light, putting it against my neck. I couldn't even move, my body was paralyzed from the sudden strikes of the cross, my devil side screaming in pain.

Freed reared back the sword ready to decapitate me until Asia jumped in between the priest and me, causing Freed to cancel his swing. Asia stood in between us with tears in her eyes and her arms spread out wide to try and shield me. "...Asia" I muttered looking up from behind her. Freed's expression switched to the of exasperation. "You've got to be kidding me with this shit" Freed spoke clearly annoyed by Asia's actions. "Please don't I beg you from mercy" Asia begged Freed still protecting me from her.

"ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT" Freed shouted as he hit her with his gun, knocking her down. Asia was reeling in pain as he grabbed her pulling her up to him. He slammed her hands on the wall pinning her there with his light sword. "Why shouldn't an upstanding priest do what he wants with a girl like you" Freed spoke as he stuck the barrel of his gun under the skirt, as he groped her.

Asia was whining with fear and discomfort as the priest continued his sexual assault on her. My eyes filled with rage as my aura flared, the black aura surrounding me as my hatred for this sick bitch built up.

"LET HER GO" I shouted out, my voice sounded as if it was mimicked by a second that sounded like Inanis. My eyes were now pure violet, my wings spread out wide, and my tail slamming on everything behind me. Freed started to shake under my presence as it seems the primal fear finally broke through to him.

Freed was speechless as he wobbled backwards. I dash forwards leaving a black trail behind me. My fist plummeted right into his solar plexus, he coughed up large amounts of blood from his mouth. Freed fell to the floor gripping his stomach in the severe pain. Freed gritted his teeth in pain.

A portal opened up above him as Freed looked up to it with a wide smile. "Looks like the fallen are here, Light Spears are on the menu, shitty devil!" Freed spoke confidently laughing manically as he stumbled trying to stand up. I gritted my teeth in anger, I knew taking them all on now would fuck up my plan. I turned to Asia attempting to pick her up to take her with me.

"L-leave me behind, if you take me they will follow you" She spoke looking at me with a bittersweet smile. "I can't leave you to this sick fucker" I said as my instincts screamed at me to protect her. "D-Don't worry I'll be fine, and I will come to see you again ok," She said with a smile.

My movement stuttered for a moment as I heard what she said. Ignoring my instincts I ran without her, jumping through the window shattering the glass and running into the ally way. Shadows quickly gathered on my body as they pulled me in teleporting back to the ORC.

Back in the ORC room, the peerage was panicking slightly as Akeno and Rias tried to set up a teleportation circle to my location hastily. After a few minutes into my contract I took for Koneko, Rias felt a strong adverse reaction from my evil pieces, signaling that I was in a place with some form of holy energy.

Akeno was hastily trying to activate a transportation circle with Rias at her side, both wore an anxious expression. Kiba and Koneko were behind the two girls anxious, ready to jump through and attack.

"I-It won't connect, something is blocking it," Akeno said panicked as a cold sweat ran down her forehead. "What do you mean it won't connect, if we don't get there he could be exorcized" Rias spoke shakily her voice was smothered with fear for her Pawn. Kiba and Koneko were both silent but worried for their friend just like the others.

The shadows in the room started shifting grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone was staring at the shadows as the pooled up into a puddle of pure darkness. The shadows formed into a figure, my figure. The shadows dissipated back into nothingness reveling me, my eyes still pure violet and a black aura around me.

The peerage's eyes widened upon seeing me gripping my temples in pain. My eyes stopped glowing their violet color as my overwhelming aura dissipated. Akeno caught me as I stumbled to them, my breathing slightly labored. The sharp burning pain from the cross still blurring my vision.

My fellow peerage members carried me to my couch laying me down on it as I see a blurred Akeno and Rias start providing healing magic to my head. I could hear their voices trying to call out to me.

However, I couldn't understand them as my ears were filled with a loud ring as if an explosion went off near me. After a few minutes of healing me, my vision returned to normal along with my hearing.

"Explain to me what happen to you this instant" Rias demanded as she stared at me with a worried gaze. Akeno and the rest wore the same gaze as Rias, their expressions were filled with concern for me. I sat up feeling guilty for making them worry about me.

I looked at Rias as I explained everything about what happened. About Freed, Asia, how I got injured, every single detail. "I'm sorry I made you all worry about me" I spoke looking at everyone with an apologetic gaze. Rias and Akeno both hugged me tightly as I apologized to them.

"Don't apologize to us, you had no way of knowing it was a trap" Akeno spoke as Rias nodded agreeing with her. "Looks like we will have to move our attack to tomorrow as well if they prepared the ritual ahead of time, we have a lot less time" Rias spoke, everyone nodding with her in agreement. To my surprise Koneko walked forward to me slowly, she was looking down with a guilted expression.

"...I'm sorry, if I didn't get overbooked, then this wouldn't have happened to you," Koneko said bowing slightly to me, which surprised me as I never expected for her to feel bad about something. "Don't worry about it, if I didn't go then you would've got put in the same situation, so I'm glad I went instead of you," I said softly with a smile looking at her as I reached my hand up patting her head.

No one else heard it, but with my enhanced senses, I could hear her purring slightly as my hand touched her head, a blush forming on her cheeks. I removed my hand to her disappointment as I stood up, feeling fine after the two girls healing.

"Well if you guys don't mind I think I'm going to go home to rest up after today" I spoke looking at everyone to see if they minded or not. "Good, Akeno and I will be accompanying you there as well" Rias spoke as Akeno nodded with her, surprising me at their words.

"What do you mean," I asked the two as a slight blush formed on my face, Kiba giggling at my embarrassed state. "Being hit with a cross is dangerous, so we are going to make sure you stay in good condition" Akeno spoke smiling at me, justifying their reason. Although for some reason I doubt they would've taken no for an answer anyways, so I just let it happen.

One the way home with the two girls following me, we decided to walk so the girls would know how to find my house if they needed me any other time. Akeno already knew where it was from childhood, but Rias didn't know anything about where I lived. I looked up to the starts thinking about the recent events with the insane priest, and Asia.

I need to save her, and Rias pointed out earlier that if they have prepared the ritual earlier then we would have far less time then what we initially thought. I cursed myself for overthinking such a simple detail. I decided to let go of those thoughts as it wouldn't do anything but make me anxious for that sweet girl.

I let out a sigh as my mind switched to the two girls behind me. They said they were going to stay the night which generally wouldn't phase me, but they were different. A blush formed on my face at the thought of the two remaining in my house. Unannounced to me Rias had a blush on her face about the same thing as Akeno whispered to her teasing her.

Akeno had a blush on her face, but for a far different reason. Her eyes were filled with lust as she licked her lips thinking of things she could do. Rias and I didn't notice as we were both lost in thought about what is to come.

"Here we are," I said coming to a stop, turning to my house walking down the concrete pathway. Rias looked to my house, it wasn't as lavish as what she's used to, but it wasn't cheap by any means. "Come on in," I said to the two ladies opening the door for them.

"Go ahead and sit on the couch or something while I make us dinner" I spoke to the two girls while pointing to the living room.

"Nonsense you go take a shower me, and Rias can make dinner," Akeno said as she started pushing me away from the kitchen. Rias only smiled and nodded at her friend's suggestion. "Uh, alright then," I said confused at their behavior but accepted it anyway.

I walked up the stairs to take a shower, it would be a long one this time, so I could hopefully relax from earlier. Back in the kitchen, the two guests talked to each other about what I would like for dinner.

Rias walked over to the fridge. Her mouth gapped upon how much food I managed to fit in the refrigerator for its size. "Well, I suppose you would have to learn how to stuff as much food possible in a fridge when you have an appetite like his" Rias said sighing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Akeno giggled at her friend as she walked over to look into the fridge as well. "Well, what do you think he would like to have," Akeno asked as she scanned the fridge and its contents. The insides of the refrigerator contained primarily meats that were high in protein as well as a few fruits and vegetables.

"Well... he's a dragon so we should make a lot of meat," Rias said curiously, as she was unsure if that was a good choice. Akeno smiled as she reached in a grabbed a large amount of beef. "Well since he likes meat and is a dragon we should probably get started," Akeno said as she grabbed the tools needed. Rias smiled and joined her, as they both noticed something in the drawer which made them grow a wide smile.

I stepped out of the shower drying off very quickly by increasing my internal body temperature with a build-up of flames in my lungs. Drying me fast enough for light steam to leave the surface of my body.

I grabbed a white T-shirt and shorts to wear, the white T-shirt was a tad small, so it clung to my skin fairly tight showing off my physique. On the contrary, my shorts were somewhat lose around my waist, not enough to slide down or sag but lose enough to feel very comfortable.

I walked out of the bathroom the be met with a delicious fragrance, my enhanced senses being able to identify the ingredients. Well-marbled chuck beef stew meat, russet potatoes, large onions, parsnips, black peppers, fresh parsley, and some Worcestershire sauce.

I made my way down the stairs the fragrance getting stronger the farther I got. Upon entering the kitchen, I was met by Rias and Akeno wearing my two favorite aprons. They were black in appearance with big white letters on them Akeno's saying "Kitchen's Bitch" and Rias's saying "Bad Ass."

Both the girls turned to me with a broad smile, my cheeks flushed red at the fact that they found my aprons. "Welcome back Issei, I hope you enjoy" Rias spoke showing me a LOT of pot roast. "It looks great, although you really didn't have to do this, I could've-" I was saying but got interrupted as Akeno shoved a spoon in my mouth.

My cheeks flushed red at the idea of her feeding me. "Nonsense, we did this because we wanted to be helpful and nice" Akeno spoke with a big smile leaning over in front of me. My gaze shifted away from her trying to not stare at her assets.

We all sat down at the table, I let the girls get as much as they wanted so I could promptly consume as much as I wanted without worrying if they had enough. After they grabbed as much as they wished to, I proceeded to eat the rest of the food with ease.

"...Where does it all go" Rias muttered to Akeno as they watched me inhale large amounts of food. "I'm... not sure" Akeno responded to her crimson-haired friend. After dinner, I grabbed the dishes to wash them, much to the girl's pleas to allow them to clean a mess they made, though it fell on deaf ears as I did it myself. The girls were still sitting at the table as I washed the dishes a few feet away, they were talking about the Asia situation.

"So what's your opinion on this Asia situation," Akeno asked me. I thought about it for a few moments as the current situation was very confusing and conflicting with me. One on hand we now came to the conclusion that they probably prepared the ritual ahead of time, meaning they could have killed Asia already.

However, on the off chance, they didn't do that we would be ruining our opportunity to cut the head off the organization in one attack.  
After a decent amount of thought as the girls looked at me pondering what I was thinking, I came to an answer. "I think we should go ahead and attack, it wouldn't be right to let an innocent girl like her die" I spoke surprising the other two.

"You do realize that kinda defeats the possibility of a new servant right?" Rias said pointing out the fact that if we attack tomorrow night, we most likely won't get a new servant if we were wrong about this prediction of them preparing ahead of time. "Yeah... I know." I spoke looking downcast knowing that they may back out of helping this.

"Don't worry, we will still help you, isn't that right Akeno" Rias spoke with a smile turning to her friend. "Indeed, we wouldn't abandoned family" Akeno agreed with Rias. I smiled at their reassurance, our conversation ended there as we came to an agreement, prompting them to go to the living room as I finished the dishes.

Finishing up I walked into the living room to see the two girls sitting on the couch watching Netflix. Upon walking in, I looked at the time to see it was pretty late. "Hey don't you think we should all get to bed," I asked the two grabbing their attention. They looked at the clock to check the time themselves, being slightly surprised at the time.

"Yes, I do agree we should go to bed" Rias spoke standing up stretching. "Ok then, Rias you can sleep on the bed in my room, Akeno you can have the guest room, I'll sleep on the couch" I spoke, both girls looking at me with a displeased expression at my suggestion. "Yeah no, I won't take your bed as a guest" Rias said crossing her arms as she tried to reject my sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah I figured you'd reject, but your compliance isn't a factor in this" I spoke as I grabbed Rias's wrist dragging her up to my room. Akeno giggled at the display of her friend putting up some resistance against me, but she couldn't do anything to resist my enhanced draconic strength. Reaching the stairs, Rias stopped struggling as I slung her over my shoulder carrying her up to my room.

I put her on the floor in my room and then promptly left. I guess she stopped trying to reject the idea of my sleeping on the couch as she didn't leave my room. Walking back down to the living room I was met by an empty room signaling that Akeno already managed to find the guest room and went to sleep. I walked over to the large couch and pulled out a folding bed, which was really big for a folding bed.

Laying down on the bed after gathering up some spare blankets and pillows I covered up as I allowed my draconic features so spread out as I closed my eyes entering my mindscape to train with Inanis.

**(Rias's POV)**

I laid there in Issei's bed staring at the ceiling of his room. His bed and pillows were very soft, they had his smell stained on them. My cheeks flushed red at all this. My thoughts were everywhere about this, I was in his house, at night, on his bed.

My cheeks blushed even redder at the realization of everything. 'This may seem weird, but I can't stand it anymore' I thought to myself getting up from his bed. I walked over to his door, preparing to walk downstairs and lay on the folding bed with Issei. I was interrupted before I could open the door by hearing soft footsteps in the hallways.

I opened the door slowly looking around only to lock eyes with my friend Akeno walking through the hallway quietly. I was about to speak before she covered my mouth with her hand as she shushed me.

"Be quiet, remember he's a dragon so he can hear better" Akeno whispered into my ear very quietly. I nodded at her which prompted her to removed her hand from my mouth as she gave me her natural smile. "What are you doing out here" I whispered back to her, raising an eyebrow to her.

"I didn't want to sleep by myself anymore, so I was going to join Issei" Akeno whispered to be. My eyes widened in surprise at leaning we were both about to go do the same thing. Akeno read right through me as a grin grew on her face.

"You were going to as well right, why don't you join me? We did promise to share him after all" Akeno whispered to me with a giggle and a grin covering her face. My cheeks redden at her word. I nodded slowly at her question, I still wondered if doing this was really ok or if it was too much.

Akeno didn't seem to have the same questions as I did, as she quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled her with me slowly down to the living room. Upon entering the living room, we saw Issei on a large pull out bed, his wings underneath him being spread out and his tail hanging off the side of the bed.

He was sprawled out across the mattress, his muscled arms outstretched across the bed. His shirt was messed up being pulled up slightly, showing a glimpse of his well-defined abs. Akeno walked closer to his left side, signaling me to go to his right. I walked over slowly as not to make any noise to wake him, waking up a sleeping dragon is never a good idea.

Akeno crawled into the bed using his outstretched arms as pillows as we laid on the leathery part of his wings, which was surprisingly smooth. My blushed intensified as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around both me and Akeno.

His body was extremely warm way warmer than an average person, perhaps that was a side effect of being a fire dragon. My eyes fluttered slightly as I felt a sudden wave of comfort and safety hit me, I could tell Akeno felt the same as her somewhat surprised gaze met mine for the same reason. We both shortly after fell asleep with his comforting presence.

**-Issei's MindScape-**

I opened my eyes to be met with a beautiful scene. I was standing on top of a mountain so tall that it was above the clouds. The clouds beneath the peak formed a fluffy white blanket covering the actual ground. However, for being so high, it was pleasantly warm with a slight breeze keeping it from being to warm.

What was the weirdest about this whole ordeal was that I was aware this was a dream. Usually, I wouldn't know it was a dream until I awoke back in the real world. "Rias?" I heard a feminine voice call out from behind me, the voice laced with confusion. Turning around my eyes widened as I saw a confused Akeno staring at me.

"Akeno?" I said just as confused if not more so then my friend. "What are you doing here, I thought this was a dream," She said looking around at her surrounding. "Well, it is...I think" I said back to her, just as confused as her. We started walking around the mountain top looking for something that could explain where we are and what's going on.

We turned around a corner to be shocked by the sight of a massive black scaled European styled spiky dragon. The dragon was laying with its eyes shut as it slept on the mountain. Akeno and I were terrified as waking a sleeping dragon hybrid was one thing but waking an actual dragon was a whole other. Akeno and I started to walk past him as slowly and quietly as possible.

**[Do not worry small ones, I will not hurt you]** A deep voice grumbled out. Akeno and I looked to the dragon to see its bright violet eyes staring at us. The dragon raised his neck and head up still facing us, its eyes widened slightly upon getting a closer look at Akeno and me, who were utterly silent under his presence.

**[How did you get here]** the dragon asked us as he examined us, examining us to a better degree than before. We stumbled backwards in a little panic of confronting an actual dragon. "W-we don't know how we got here, we don't even know where here is," I said looking to Akeno then back to the dragon.

**[Hmm, allow me to explain. This is Issei's mindscape where he trains with me at night. I am Inanis, the Heavenly Black Dragon Emperor]** The now Identified black dragon spoke to Akeno and I. My eyes widened in shock at the reveal of his identity and where we are.

"Um, sorry Mr. Inanis but do you know how we got here," Akeno asked the Black Dragon Emperor. Inanis let out a deep grumble as smoke puffed out of his nostrils.** [I'm unsure, but I have a few ideas. First let me ask you, what were you doing before falling asleep]** Inanis asked us as he looked around for something.

"We decided to sleep with Issei in his bed" Akeno spoke to Inanis. The dragon laughed slightly at our answer, smoke rising out of his mouth as he laughed. **[Well then, I can't imagine what he will think when he hears how you got here]** Inanis spoke confusing the both Akeno and I. "What do you mean, How did we get here" Akeno asked Inanis again.

**[Well I believe you two sleeping together and having mutual feelings allowed you to slip in here]** Inanis spoke chuckling again. "Mutual...feelings," I muttered to myself as Akeno, and I turned facing each other realizing what he meant. Before either of us could speak a word about it, a loud explosion erupted in the sky painting its color violet and black.

Looking beneath the blast was a figure in black, spiky, plated armor, embedded with violet jewels on its hands and chest.

**(Issei's POV)**

After firing off my blast of Extinction, causing a massive explosion. I dissipated my armor turning to fly to Inanis to get advice from him on how I could improve further. Once I reached the top of the mountain my eyes widened in confusion seeing Rias and Akeno up there with the Black Dragon Emperor.

Flapping my wings, I flew up to the top of the mountain reaching the three. "What the hell are you guys doing here, how did you get here," I asked upon landing in front of the three. Rias grew a large blush, Akeno grew a blush as well but much smaller then Rias's.

"W-well you see, Akeno and I got lonely and decided to sleep with you" Rias muttered stuttering out her words. My face grew warm and red in her words. "So out in the real world you guys are in bed with me," I asked them, which they only nodded to me.

"H-He also said that because of our feelings to you we managed to slip in your MindScape" Rias said as her face flushed a crimson color only rivaled by her hair as Akeno giggled at her display with her own blush.

"W-What do you mean by that," I ask stuttering slightly as my face grew to that of shock. "She means we love you silly" Akeno stated as Rias's hair turned an even redder color, which kinda surprised me as I didn't think that would be possible.

"So you...BOTH of you like me" I asked the two in amazement and shock at the reveal. A silence so tense filled the air, it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

**[Well I'll let you three have your moment]** Inanis spoke chuckling at us. Inanis flapped his wings causing a short, powerful burst of wind as he flew off into the clouds. The awkward silence returned after he left. Akeno may have kept up a convincing façade on the outside, but inside I could tell that she was extremely nervous about what's happening. "S-so... how do you feel...about this" Rias asked choking on her words as she spoke with extreme amounts of anxiousness. It went silent again as I was thinking about what to do. I really wanted to take both of them as my mates if they would allow it, but I wasn't sure if they actually liked me for me.

I knew they were both honest people, and mean well, but a dragons aura can affect people who aren't even aware of it. I looked at both of them preparing myself to speak. "Do you guys know about how a dragon aura affects people, right?" I asked the two. Both the girls looked on at me in confusion at the wonder of where I was going with this. They both nodded at my question.

"Then, you guys like me for me right...you don't just like me for my power?" I asked the girls, surprising them with my question. I wanted to believe them, but I've experienced it so much that I needed confirmation. I didn't like that I had to have authorization about it as I knew it was selfish, but I couldn't help it.

"It's not because of your aura. I don't know how to explain it to you, but I didn't like you until a little while ago, so I can defiantly say it isn't your aura" Rias said as Akeno nodded agreeing with her.

I grew a slight smile on my face upon hearing this. "W-well then if you two don't mind sharing, and will have me, I would be honored to be with you" I spoke happily with a smile, my feelings of nervousness and dread vanished instantly.

Both girls expressions changed to one of great joy as the tackled onto me. The two girls were hugging onto me tightly gripping my clothing. I only responded by smiling as I looked down at the two, my arms wrapped around them. Both of the girls had tears of joy boarding their eyes. I rubbed their heads and looked to the sky. "Well, it looks like its time to wake up" I spoke looking back down to the two girls.

"We'll see you in the morning then" The two girls spoke in sync as our vision faded to darkness.

* * *

**Well **thats** another one **done**, although I'm not **to** happy with the confession part as **its** my first time writing one.**

**Just for justification Non of Issei's harem members will like him cuz of his aura, although that may be what sparks it like Xenovia, **but** they will actually like him on a deeper level than just that. **

**Next chapter I will try and explain a few things about the MindScape as well as Issei's training inside it. **

**Remember to leave your suggestions for future chapters and thanks for the read :D**


	8. Starting Revenge

Starting Revenge

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone  
*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

"**Issei Hyoudou**" - Draconic voice

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling very warm, warmer than usual. Behind the couch was a window covered by blinds as sunlight shining through the curtains. My eyes, now adjusted to the light shining through, I looked down to spot the two girls lying in bed with me just as they said. My arms hugging on each of them, Rias to me right and Akeno to my left.

The girls while being wrapped in my arms were also being wrapped in my wings as my tail snaked its way down the bed. 'Well...this is nice' I thought to myself as I laid my head back on my pillow letting out a satisfied sigh.

Their presence felt really lovely and comforting as their smooth, soft skin rested on my muscled body. I was shaken out of my thought as I felt the two girls shift around in my bed. One after another the girls opened and rubbed their eyes, prompting out a yawn.

"Good morning" Rias spoke as she wore a smile as she laid back down on the bed, resting her head on my chest instead of my arm this time. "Mornin" I spoke sleepily as Rias got comfortable in the bed again.

Akeno amused me more though as she did everything Rias did without sitting up. She clung her arms around me as she cracked open her eyes, yawned, and the proceeded to rub her eyes on my muscled body.

"How'd you sleep," Akeno asked me slightly muffled as part of her face was buried into my body. "Quite well, although being in the MindScape makes it feel less like a nap and more like meditation" I spoke referencing the fact that even if my body was asleep, my mind and consciousness wasn't.

"We have club today, so we should probably get ready" Rias stated as Akeno, and I groaned, not wanting to get up.

After getting up, we each took a shower Akeno and Rias going first while I cooked some food for them. I took a shower after them which I ate whatever was left from what they didn't eat.

We sat at the dinner table after I ate enough food to fill me. Sitting at the table, they wanted to ask me about my MindScape and I wanted to ask about our current relationship right now. I kinda wanted to know what to say as I was technically dating both Akeno and Rias now.

"So Issei what exactly is the MindScape?" Rias asked me she leaned forward with her hand on her chin listening intently for my answer. Akeno on the opposite side of the table from her wore a curious look on her face as she looked at me.

"It's like a dream, I can visit it when I sleep and whatever happens in there gets transferred out here. For example, working out inside the dream world affects my body on the outside world as well" I spoke as the two listen carefully as not to miss any details.

"Outside of that, though I'm not too sure what it is myself, Inanis said it's like moving my consciousness into the sacred gear, or something like that" I concluded my explanation, leaving the two girls pondering about all that I spoke.

"So I assume only people that have sacred gears with a presence sealed inside it can use this MindScape" Akeno spoke looking at me for confirmation of her hypothesis. "As far as I'm aware," I said shrugging, I really didn't know too much about it outside of what I need to.

"Well if so that's a shame, learning how to do that would increase our training effectiveness several folds" Rias spoke, looking down in deep thought. "Issei, we got put in there when we slept with you, so do you think if Akeno and I trained in there with you that we would improve as well," Rias asked looking back over to me.

"Well I can't say for sure as that's the first time it has ever happened to me, but I don't see why not" I answered as she grew a smile on her face.

The girls finished asking me questions about my MindScape as it was clear to them that I didn't know a whole lot about it myself. I decided that it was time to ask a few questions of my own. "So uh, about this relationship thing... what exactly do we consider this," I asked, the two girls looked at me in confusion and thought.

"A harem, duh" Akeno stated plainly as Rias stayed silent but nodded in agreement with her friend. "Ok then, but what about the ORC?" I asked causing them both to look confused again. Apparently, I was the only one here who was behind in knowledge on this whole relationship ordeal.

"Just tell them, I'm sure they would support us so long as we are all happy with it" this time Rias spoke as Akeno nodded. Was I the only one slightly embarrassed by dating two girls, I mean I knew it was common for devils but still.

"Ok then, this may seem a bit of a rhetorical question then but... would you two like me to mark you as my mate?" I asked the two girls who were now completely confused at my question.

"Mark us?" Akeno muttered as a lustful look filled her eyes. I had no intentions of trying to find out what images were going through her head.

"What do you mean Issei" Rias asked while wearing a blush at her friend's thoughts.

"Marking of a mate will bind the twos souls together giving several different effects on each other. It will allow us to understand each other's emotions to a deeper degree. The soul link will also allow us to receive a power boost from the binding. It will take form depending on the personality of the person wearing it" I explained, the girls both looking at me with a surprised and interested look on their face.

"Interesting, I've never heard of such a thing, let alone think it's possible" Rias spoke as she pondered what she had just heard. I figured I would ask since it wasn't normal for them to be marked.

"I'll take the offer" Akeno stated with a smile surprising Rias. "You sure, a soul bind isn't something you can remove easily" I stated, Akeno just smiled at me. "I figured, but I don't have any intentions to have it removed anyway," Akeno said giggling.

She didn't show it but was appreciative of me making sure she knew it was ok. I stood up from the wooden chair I was sitting on and proceeded to walk over to Akeno. She was looking up at me with curiosity at what I was about to do.

I leaned down moving my head next to hers. She shuttered slightly at feeling my warm breath flow down her neck. Rias looked on with a blush at the display. I opened my mouth revealing my sharp fangs. Rias's eyes widen slightly as she saw my bite down softly on Akeno's neck, causing her to let out a soft moan.

A slight black and violet aura surrounded us, shortly after condensing around her neck. I pulled away to see the aura solidify into a necklace around her neck. The necklace had a smooth black string that laced around her neck, a dragon skull that had its jaw closed hanging off of the lace in the front. The dragon skull had violet lightning sparking from its eyes symbolizing my affinity with shadow and void powers, as well as Akeno's affinity for lightning.

Akeno felt a slight boost in her magical prowess. However, her physical speed and strength increased much more since that was my strong suit. I also felt my magical prowess rise a decent amount. "Wow, this necklace is pretty" Akeno spoke as she looked down at her new mark.

Rias was intrigued by what just happened. "So how do you feel," Rias asked looking at her Queen. "Great, I feel like I weigh as much as a feather" Akeno spoke referencing her new, improved strength and speed. The physical strength won't come in too much handy since she's a magic user, but her speed will defiantly help.

"I-I want one too," Rias said having a slight stutter since she was embarrassed about me biting her neck. However she didn't want to fall behind Akeno, and the power boost was quite nice as well. However, that was only a minor motive. "You sure, like I said before it isn't something that can be undone easily" I spoke turning to Rias.

Rias was blushing slightly as she nodded and for once I wasn't blushing at this due to it being instinctual to me. I nodded as she accepted walking around the wooden table from Akeno over to Rias. I stood over Rias looking down, she had her eyes closed so it would be easier on her embarrassment.

I leaned down next to Rias's ear, she shivered slightly at the sound of me breathing right next to her ear. Akeno grew a blush across her cheeks as she watched the process from a different point of view. I bite into Rias's neck prompting her to moan slightly louder then Akeno did. The black and violet aura surrounding Rias and I like earlier.

The aura condensed around her neck forming a necklace similar to Akeno's. Rias's necklace had a smooth black string wrapped around her neck like Akeno's. Rias's necklace, however, held a dragon skull with its jaw opened hanging in front of the jewelry. The opened jaw held an orb in its mouth, inside the sphere was a primarily black color with bright violet highlights representing my shadow and void powers mixing with Rias's Power of Destruction.

Although it was supposed to look like a combination of our abilities it ended up looking like my Power of Extinction, although she doesn't know that since she hasn't seen it. Rias felt very similar to Akeno as she didn't feel hardly any boost in magical capabilities.

However, her speed and strength increased a decent amount. However just like Akeno, since Rias was primarily a magic user, her strength won't come in much use. However, her speed will undoubtedly be useful.

"So how is it?" Akeno asked chuckling at her best friends slightly shocked look. Rias was shaken out of her shock as her gaze shifted over to Akeno. "It's just as you spoke, I feel like a feather" Rias spoke agreeing with Akeno's earlier statement. Rias's and Akeno's mark was similar but different in their own way.

"Oh, would you look at the time" Rias stated as she quickly stood up changing the subject. I looked over to the clock being around noon.

"My my, we should get going to the club" Akeno spoke as she got ready. Rias and Akeno were wearing their school uniform while I wore the casual clothing they help picked out for me. It was dressed in a white tank top and black cargo shorts, I picked them up on the way from school one day considering how much I liked the last set they got me.

We walked over to the door putting on our shoes, the girls putting on the black school uniform shoes while I put on some casual sandals. Leaving the house the girls and I started walking to the club, although it was a Sunday and we didn't have school.

The two girls had a bonce in their step as they seemed to be very happy about receiving their mate marks. Rias and Akeno were ahead of me leading the way as I followed shortly behind the two.

My head was filled with thoughts about what the club members will think about us telling them our triangle like relationship now. I know that Rias and Akeno said they would support it, but I couldn't help have a slight worry deep down.

I wasn't too worried about Kiba, I was more concerned about Koneko. She has made it very clear within the time that I've known her that she was against perverted people, and I doubt she will take me having a harem very well.

Looking back up I see the school building come into view. The girls haven't talked to me on the way there as they could tell I was thinking about stuff, so they didn't want to interrupt. We walked into the school grounds following a path that was mostly unused leading off to the side of the school.

Following the path, the old school building came into view. The two girls turned to me, they must've noticed that I was a little nervous. "Calm down they will accept it, I know it," Rias said softly looking at me with a smile. Akeno held her regular sweet smile as she nodded, agreeing with her friend.

Her words calmed me to a slight degree, although no matter what she says you can never be too sure about how they will react. I shook my head slightly to shake the thought out of my head.

We walked into the old school building walking down, proceeding down the hallways being meted by the heavy wooden duel doors leading into the ORC. Rias and Akeno opened the two doors revealing the other club members sitting in their usual places.

Kiba was reading his book, and Koneko was eating sweets next to Kiba. I did what I would normally do, allowing my draconic features to reveal themselves. Walking over to the couch dubbed as my couch, I flopped down laying my back on the soft cushions. Rias and Akeno walked over to the desk while giving me a glance signaling that they were going to say something about it.

I laid there for a little while waiting for Rias and Akeno to say something about it, or for something to happen about it at all. However, it would appear that Rias or Akeno wouldn't be able to mention it before anyone else could, as I noticed Kiba took notice of their new very similar necklaces.

"Did you guys go shopping, those look really new" Kiba asked pointing at the twos necklaces. I felt a little pit in my stomach, to be honest, I wasn't gonna say anything about it.

"Yes, we just go them this morning," Rias said as she held hers up for Kiba and Koneko to see. Both had a curious expression as they noticed the jewel in the dragons gaping mouth. They took notice that it looked remarkably similar to her Power of Destruction.

Akeno did the same allowing them to see her new mate mark. They were even more interested in it since both girls had similar necklaces, however slight differences that represented each other well.

"Where did you get them, they're beautiful," Koneko asked with a monotone voice, showing interest in getting her own. The two girls didn't answer vocally as they just turned their heads to gaze at me. Kiba and Koneko raised their eyebrows with slight confusion.

"Well, they didn't get it from a store or anything. It's an uh... Draconic mate mark" I spoke, my voice lowering in tone the close I got to the end of my sentence. Kiba's and Koneko's eyebrows raised in confusion as if they didn't properly process what they just heard.

"Mate marks" Koneko muttered as she and Kiba came to a realization. "So wait, are you Rias and Akeno in a relationship?" Kiba asked in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Yes, Rias and I agreed to share him" Akeno stated moving forward gathering the attention on her.

Kiba and Koneko looked between their King and Queen who were standing together presenting their marks. Their gaze shifting over to me laying on the couch as I had slightly red tinted cheeks.

"Well if your all happy then I'm happy for you," Kiba said with a wide grin, he was happy to see his King happy as he hasn't seen her happy like this in a while. Koneko was more or less indifferent about the whole ordeal, she was pleased for her master and Queen, but overall still indifferent.

My nervousness has vanished entirely as they were overall supportive of our relationship. I suppose they really didn't have a reason to oppose it now that I think about it.

Everyone went back to doing their own thing Kiba reading, Koneko eating sweets, I was laying on my couch, Akeno and Rias did paperwork on their desk, and we all were drinking Akeno's delicious tea. Rias clasped her hands together gathering the attention of the club room as she got up to lean on the front of her desk with Akeno beside her.

"Alright everyone, Akeno and I have been discussing what to do with the fallen angel situation, as all of you know they could've prepared the ritual ahead of time meaning our time limit is significantly shortened" Rias spoke to everyone in the room. We all nodded in agreement with Rias's words, as we were all very aware of the possibility.

"Well, we wanted all of your opinions when deciding how to handle this situation" Rias spoke as she looked at us all individually. She started by looking at me signaling me to give my opinion. Laying on the couch, I thought about what I thought would be the best course of action to take.

"Well, we should probably act soon as if they did prepare the ritual early its possible the could conduct it soon, If not tonight" I answered while my gaze looked at everyone to see how they reacted to my opinion. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but what if we're too early and can't revive the nun," Rias asked.

I could tell she didn't like the idea of letting her die, but Twilight Healing isn't exactly a common thing, so I could kind of understand it. "Well if you wait too long the body will either decay or be buried, preventing you from reviving her anyways" I pointed out shrugging my shoulders.

Rias looked down in thought at what I had said, as she knew I was right. Rias looked over to the others to see what they thought of my opinion. Upon her gaze meeting theirs they shrugged showing they were rather indifferent, as they would follow their master either way.

"Ok then, for now, the club is dismissed, return here around 10:00PM, so we can assault the rouge fallen angels" Rias spoke turning to me. We all nodded and got up to go do our own things.

I went home to get in my morning work out since Rias and Akeno dragged me to the club room before I could do them. Once I arrived home, I did my usual amount of push ups, pull ups, and sit ups. After that, I proceeded to go with my long distance run. I was currently running on the street down my usual path.

As I ran, I eventually ran into the very same park that I first met the innocent nun Asia at. I didn't think much of it and kept doing my regular run, that was until I heard a sweet voice call my name. I stopped in my tracks as the voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard it from.

I turned around only for my eyes to be met by the green-eyed nun looking at me. She wore the same attire that we first met in except her white veil wasn't covering her silky blond hair.

"Issei is that you?" Asia asked nervously as she approached me. "Yeah uh, what are you doing here?" I asked the nun as I turned my body to face her. My white Tank top was sticking to my body from the thin line of sweat.

"W-Well, I came here because... since you came by here during what looked like to be a workout, I figured if I came, here again, I might run into you" Asia admitted shyly. My eyes widened a little as I wondered why she would want to meet me again.

"You came down here to meet me again, why?" I asked her as she looked up to me. "W-well its uh, you're the nicest person I've met here so.," Asia answered as she looked down at the sidewalk. "I appreciate the compliment," I said chuckling as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey how are you doing, after last night I worried that those damn fallen angels hurt you," I asked her as a worried expression crossed my face. "O-OH, don't worry I'm perfectly fine" Asia spoke, stuttering nervously at my concern for her. My expression lightened a bit upon hearing her words stating her condition.

"Hmm, well if you're ok why don't we go hang out today," I asked Asia with a smile. Asia looked up at me with a surprised look on her face. "We can't you know that your a Devil and I'm with the fallen, it's forbidden" Asia spoke worriedly as she looked at me.

"Oh screw that shit, I Don't like people telling me what I can and can't do, so come on" I spoke dismissively waving my hand at the thought of us being friends being forbidden. Asia looked up at me wide-eyed at what I said, I don't really know why she is so shocked by it.

"W-Well if you say so, where do you want to go?" Asia asked looking up at me, her shocked and nervous expression being replaced with a gleeful and excited expression. "Well, have you eaten anything yet?" I asked looking down at her with my hand on my chin.

"No, I came down here right after taking a shower" Asia spoke as she nodded her head to my question. "Well, then I know a great place, let's go get you something" I spoke as I started walking in the direction to the burger shop I planned to go to. Asia jogged up to my side to catch up with me. We walked together in silence as I lead her to the restaurant I planned to go to.

Arriving at the place Asia and I sat in a chair at our booth. The seats were covered in a green leather, the table was a light brown wood. Our food was put on our table with black trays, they had a white paper in between the tray and our food. Mine had a burger wrapped up with a medium drink, and fries and Asia's had the same, she ordered the same thing as I did as she had no clue what this stuff was.

I unwrapped my burger and proceeded to take a big bite out of it, Asia staring at me intrigued at my actions. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked her tilting my head to the side slightly.

"N-No, I just wasn't sure how to eat this as I've never had a hamburger before" Asia spoke waving her hands in front of her as she explained her actions. I was bewildered at her words.

'How hasn't she had a hamburger before, I thought they existed pretty much everywhere' I thought to myself. Asia nervously unwrapped the hamburger as she proceeded to mimic how I ate the hamburger slowly. Her face lit up in delight upon taking a small bite from her food.

"Wow, this is delicious" Asia spook as she continued. I finished my food pretty quickly, holding back my draconic hunger to not weird out Asia. Asia finished her meal after me as I thought about something we could do next.

A smile formed on my face as an idea entered into my thoughts. "Hey, why don't we go to an arcade?" I asked looking over to the blond headed nun. "Sure," She said with excitement.

Asia and I spent the next hour or so in an arcade playing games together. She wasn't the best at them, and I often had to teach her how to play the games, but it was still gratifying none the less. Asia and I were walking down the arcade isle looking for the next game to play as something caught Asia's eye.

She ran over to a machine called The Catcher. It was a claw machine with several yellow Pokémon like mice covered in black stripes inside the machine. "You good?" I asked walking over to Asia as she looked through the glass of the machine.

"O-OH, yeah I'm fine," Asia said jumping slightly as she heard my voice beside her. I looked back to the machine with a slight smile realizing what she was doing.

"So, you want one right?" I asked her as I pulled out a coin from the machine. "W-well, kinda," Asia said nervously as she looked down embarrassed at acting so childish, her white veil and her blond hair covering her eyes and blush. I leaned over the machine and slid the coin into the machine.

I took hold of the joystick as I lined up the claw with the easiest stuffed animal to get. "Kinda outing my self as a nerd, but ever since I've come to the human world again, I've spent a decent amount of my free time in arcades when I'm not training or working out," I said as I hit the red button lowering the claw over the chosen stuffed mice.

Asia looked on in awe as the claw lifted the stuffed mice with ease and dropped it into the little box thing where I retrieved it and handed it to Asia. "Thanks for winning this for me, every time I look at it I will remember how much of a blessing it was for us to meet" Asia spoke with a warm smile. I chuckled and waved motioning her to follow me as she muttered something so quiet that even my enhanced hearing couldn't pick up, with all the other noises in the arcade.

Asia and I spent a little more time in the arcade playing games and using one of those photo booths. Afterward, we went to a plaza-like area that was surrounded by foliage and a stone structure resembling the Stonehenge, except it was much more refined.

We sat on a bench in the plaza, the bench was seated in front of a large stone circle in the ground filled with clean, clear water. I rubbed my temple as I had a sharp pain from where that priest punched me with a cross, it was worth it though as if he hit my dragon scale tough skin it probably hurt his hand just as much, even if he did an excellent job of hiding it.

Asia noticed this as her face grew a slightly distressed expression. "Does your head still hurt?" She asked looking up to me. I nodded slightly in response as I continued rubbing my head. I felt the pain lessen somewhat as a green glow entered my peripheral vision.

I turned my eyes to face the light to see Asia's hands hovering by my head as she used her Twilight Healing to heal me, even if it took a little longer then usual due to my magic resistance which is a downside of being significantly resistant to all magic.

"There how does that feel?" Asia asked pulling her hands back down to her lap. "Wow, it feels as if it never happened," I said with an impressed tone, Asia's abilities sure are something. I was kinda embarrassed about being injured to the mighty Black Dragon of Voids given a concussion, I had small comfort in the fact that it was a cross that injured me as that would have killed or incapacitated most devils.

Asia looked down with a thoughtful and almost sad expression. "Hey Issei, can I tell you a story about me?" Asia asked. "Yeah, you can tell me whatever you want" I responded listening to her carefully.

Asia sighed before she prepared to speak, it must be quite a story. "When I was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents, left in front of a church in a small town in Europe. The sweet nuns that found me and raised me told me I wouldn't stop crying. One day when I was about eight years old, a sad little puppy that was hurt real bad found its way into the church where I lived. I prayed real hard for God to spare him, and when I did a miracle happened. Because of my power, I was immediately taken to a larger church as men and women that were sick or injured visited me from all around the world. I was told to heal all of them, and the thought of having a gift that allowed me to help them made me very happy. However one day... I came across someone who fell unconscious. I was able to heal him, but he wasn't a man. They said anyone who had my kind of power was a heretic so I had to run away" Asia spoke looking at the water with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"That's horrible," I said looking to the water like she did, my instincts to protect her acting up causing me hands to bundle up tightly forming fists. "So after you ran away... that's when you decided to join the fallen ones, right" I asked her as my gaze shifted back to her.

"Yes, but I won't ever forget who I am. I say my prayers and do my best to live a good life. Their awful, they do such horrible things all in the name of god" Asia said as she raised her gaze to look into the clear blue sky. My eyes narrowed slightly as my gaze stayed on her. "This suffering has to be a test of my faith," Asia said hopefully as her gaze shifted back down to the water from the sky. "That if I can overcome these trials, someday I know my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe anyway" Asia finished as she held the same bittersweet smile she started with.

"What are your dreams?" I asked her, Asia stayed silent for a little while before answering me. "To make lots of life long friends, to get to know them well, and do cool things, to be able to have fun together and care for each other. Its kind of silly I know" Asia said as small amounts of tears bordered onto her eyes.

"Honestly, I'd be happy to have any friends," She said as she looked up to me with a smile on her face. My mind was all over the place, this sweet girl has endured so much that she didn't deserve to have to go through, and all she wanted was friends to care for and to be cared for by them.

I stood up and walked forward slightly looking into my reflection in the crystal clear water. "Is something wrong?" Asia asked with concern in her voice. I hesitated a little before responding to her, as I knew what I wanted to say, but I've never been too good with emotions and stuff like that.

"I don't care what other people say; I'm your friend," I said still looking into the water, thinking about how she didn't want revenge on the people who hurt her as I did. "I mean after what we've been through, how couldn't we be friends" I spoke as I looked up to the beautiful blue sky. Asia gasped lightly at my words, her eyes widened slightly.

"It's true, I'd say we've gotten to know each other pretty well wouldn't you? I won that stuffed animal for you as well, and I defiantly care about you" I said her turning my eyes to look at her with a smile. Asia looked at me wide-eyed as her grip on the stuffed mouse I won't for her tightened.

"Issei.. we can't, it's forbidden, and I don't want to cause you any trouble," Asia said shaking her head and wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her outfit.

"I don't do well with people telling me what I can and can't do, we're friends, and that's how it is" I spoke to her with a smile as I walked back to her placing my hand on her shoulder. "Really... alright.. thank you Issei," Asia said hesitantly giving me a warm smile with tears in her eyes.

A presence appeared behind me followed by a scent that angered me. 'A fallen' I thought to myself. "Isn't that sweet" A low, seductive feminism voice spoke from behind me. Asia's eyes widened as I turned around to see a fallen angel floating at the surface of the water.

She had buxom figure covered with black strap like leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her eyes were narrow and purple giving off a malicious presence. Her long silky hair colored a raven black color.

Her black feather wings exposed for all to see, announcing her identity proudly. "L-Lady Raynare" Asia spoke nervously stuttering as she backed up slightly. 'Raynare..' I thought to myself. My eyes glanced at Asia shortly after staring at the now named Rayner, as this was the bitch who helped Kokabiel kill my family. My pupils sharpened to their draconic appearance as my expression shifter to that of hatred, my wings and tail still concealed just in case of a human as I don't have the ability to wipe their memory.

"So the rumors about your downward fall to the devils is true, and I had such high hopes for you" Raynare spoke sarcastically as she looked at Asia, her eyes narrowed as she gave me a quick glance.

"None the less with this disgusting hybrid" Raynare spoke as she points her finger at me. "Don't even try to run Asia" Raynare spoke narrowing her eyes, glaring daggers at Asia.

"Go away, I want no part of the evil you and the other fallen angels are up to" Asia loudly said as she slightly shook in fear at Raynare, shortly after turning to me preparing to speak more.

"I ran away... I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to be around them anymore" Asia said to me. I glanced over to her slightly as I now knew she didn't just come down to see me, she wanted help. "Don't apologize, I'm actually glad. You're too good for those good for nothing murderers anyways" I spoke my face snarling and my voice growing angry as I got to the end of my sentence, my stare piercing Raynare.

"What do you want from us bitch" I yelled to Raynare as she grew annoyed at being called a bitch. "Oh don't worry, it has nothing to do with you, filthy hybrid. Although I guess we could finish what we started couldn't we" Raynare spoke growing a smug smirk on her face upon the reference of her group and Kokabiel killing my parents.

My expression switched to slight shock at her words and the quickly changed back to complete rage. "Lets... have... fun" Raynare spoke as she raised her hand forming as red-pink color, the spear jagged and unrefined.

"Asia run to Kuoh academy now" I demanded as I turned to face her point where to go. "B-But I can't leave you alone" Asia spoke trying to reject my demands.

"Don't worry about m-" I yelled to her being interrupted by a light spear slamming into my side creating a small explosion, ripping through my shirt. The spear didn't hurt me at all, it didn't even leave a scratch against my skin just like Dohnaseek's light spear.

Even if it didn't hurt me, I wasn't prepared for the force of the hit, the force of the small explosion knocking me on the ground away from Asia as it kicked dust up into the air.

I lifted myself up off the ground and shook my head slightly regaining my bearings after the sudden impact. I was angry with myself for making such a stupid mistake, letting that attack slip through my defenses. I looked over to Asia to see Raynare right beside her, confident in her actions.

I wanted to charge in and crush that pathetic fallen angel's skull, but being within such close proximity to Asia makes her in danger of being used as a hostage against me. I stood up quickly regaining my focus staring at Raynare, not letting another dumb mistake like that again.

"So Asia you have two choices, you can come with me, or I can kill that pathetic hybrid" Raynare spoke pointing to me. Asia was sacred and slightly confused as she didn't know what she meant by hybrid. She didn't notice my dragon appendages during the fight with Freed due to her being in overwhelming shock of the whole ordeal.

"I-I'll go with you..." Asia spoke looking to the ground as she tried to protect me. My eyes widened at her words as I knew I could kill that fallen angel with ease, but Asia didn't know that, and she was just trying to protect her friend.

Asia stood up as Raynare walked over to the nun and wrapped her in the fallen's black feathered wings. "Good girl... No need to fret, after the big ritual tonight all your worries and troubles will be gone forever" Raynare spoke stroking Asia's cheek while giving me a smug smile.

"Goodbye friend, I'll miss you" Asia spoke as tears dripped from her eyes running down her cheeks. They teleported away leaving a cloud of black feathers where they once stood.

**-Slight time skip- (I'll try not to make a habit of it)**

It was now only a few minutes before we launch our assault on the fallen controlled church. After Asia was taken away, I returned to the club room which Rias and Akeno were still located at doing some paperwork for the Gremory household. I told them about everything that transpired through my time away from the club.

I told them how Asia and I met hung out and became friends, as well as the fallen angel Raynare's attack and capture of Asia. I also informed them of the information that Raynare confirmed accident as she left, that being that the ritual was happening tonight.

It was only a few minutes before the plan to take its course. I laid on the couch as usual as Kiba and Koneko sat next to each other on the opposite couch, Rias and Akeno at the desk fancy wooden desk. Rias and Akeno were talking about plans as the rest of us waiting for our orders on how to assault the church.

My eyes scanned everyone in the room getting a read on their current feelings. Kiba was a little anxious about the events coming, Koneko was more or less none caring about this.

Rias and Akeno were easier to read due to the mate marks engraved on their soul. Rias was worried and anxious about leading her family into fallen angel lair. Akeno was very mixed with a sort of anger being masked by some kind of excitement covering her outward appearance.

I know she is a sadist, but I think its more than just that. She is probably happy to get revenge for her mother, I can't blame her as I feel the exact same way.

While I am a little nervous for everyone's safety, I'm overall excited to finally kill some of the bastards that killed my parents, even if they didn't directly kill them, they were a big part in it.

"Alright, let's go over the plan" Rias spoke as she walked in front of her desk, capturing all of our attention.

"Alright, there will be two groups. The first group will be consisting of Akeno and myself, whilst the second group will include of Kiba, Koneko, and Issei. You three will go directly to the front doors of the church, slipping past the guards they will most likely have posted outside in the perimeter of the church grounds. Akeno and I will grab the attention and eliminate the guards posted outside, preventing the enemy forces inside from receiving back up, or at the very least making them wait longer for the reinforcements to arrive" Rias spoke giving us our orders.

"What happens if they don't have guards outside, we really don't have any way of knowing if they will be there or not," I asked pointing out that we don't actually have any idea of their positioning outside of estimations. "Well if that is the case Akeno and I will just regroup with you in the main chamber of the church and eliminate the fallen inside together" Rias spoke answering my question.

Akeno walked over to the magic circle on the floor preparing it for activation. "Remember, they have several rouge priests and a small group of fallen, meaning they outnumber us by a large amount. The only reason we can attack is due to the priests only being human making us stronger than them by a considerable amount, so be careful and don't be reckless" Rias remarked. Rias and Akeno gave us all a last warm smile before transporting to their positions.

My body started being surrounded in smoke after they left replacing my clothing with my new combat outfit, which consisted of a black leather trench coat the girls suggest to me, black cargo pants, my combat boot, and leather fingerless gloves. Kiba, Koneko, and I all got up and left the club room.

Once outside they released their devil wings, and I already had my draconic features exposed since in the club room. We lifted off the ground flying to the location we are supposed to me.

Upon reaching the church, we landed in a tree line examining the front gates for any guards possible protecting the entrance. Although there weren't any guards outside, there was a massive felling of fallen presences inside the abandoned stone church.

"You feel that?" I asked the two behind me, Kiba leaning against a tree and Koneko hiding in a bush like me. "Yeah, there must be dozens of them in there" Kiba spoke with a smile while nodding at me. Koneko stood up and walked up the stone steps halting in front of the large wooden double doors, surprising Kiba and me.

"No need to be sneaky, if Akeno and Rias are attacking the guards then they already know we're here" Koneko spoke turning slightly to face us. Kiba and I quickly glanced at each other before we followed Koneko up to the door. Upon reaching her, Koneko raised her leg and kicked open the large wooden doors, creating a loud echo through to forest.

Upon the doors flying open, a stench filled my nose, the room smelled of disgusting crows. The main chamber of the church was lined with wooden pews covered by red fabric. The sides of the rooms held status of angels that were now broken to pieces. The main altar had a stone cross erected behind the wooden podium, the cross was broken missing the left and part of the top pieces. The room was being lit by the moonlight shining through the large windows behind the altar.

A clapping noise echoed through the room, my enhanced senses allowed me to pinpoint the source of the clap which was coming from behind the cross. My sharp eyes looked to the cross only for the insane priest Freed to walk out from behind it while still clapping.

"So we meet again" he spoke stopping in the center of the room. "Glad you could make it, I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh" Freed spoke as he looked at us, Kiba gripping the handle of his sword while Koneko readied her fists, my wings, and tail displaying them self in a threatening manner.

"Here's the thing. I pride myself on the fact that I never have to fight any devil more than once, and yet here you are just rubbing it in" Freed spoke as he reached in his jacket pulling out a light sword and a white gun blessed with holy bullets. "And I won't tolerate being mocked in the house of God, so what do ya say shall we finish this" Freed spoke while staring me down.

Freed's eyes looked to the other devils which weren't present in our first battle. "Oh, I see we got some new faces here" Freed spoke pointing to Koneko and Kiba with his sword. "So let me guess, he's the pitcher and your the catcher" Freed asked Kiba while wearing a grin. Kiba drew his sword from his sheath, not responding to the priest's vulgar question.

"Fine, keep your secrets. Not that it matters, you'll all be dead soon as I will tear away your flesh and eat it piece by piece" Freed spoke giving us an insane look as he licked the barrel of his handgun. "Tell me where Asia's at!" I demanded a black aura forming around me as I stepped forwards. Freed stepped back in slight fear at my presence.

"Oh right, you mean that devil loving whore of a sister, she's down in the basement currently beneath the alter were standing on," Freed said looking to the pew. "But first, you have to go through me" Freed spoke turning back to face us, firing his gun at us.

My wings covered me shielding me from the bullets, to be honest, this was mainly to protect the clothing I was wearing which was now my new combat outfit, as the shots wouldn't have had any effect on me due to my high magic and physical resistance.

"Here," Koneko said as she lifted up a pew and threw it at the insane priest. Freed swung his sword down slicing the pew in half. "You're pretty strong for a midget aren't ya" Freed asked mocking Koneko's stature. Koneko threw more pews at him as he dodged firing more bullets at my wings.

Kiba dashed at the priest slamming his sword into Freed's light blade. They had a little scuffle of clashing blades as Kiba dodged various shots from Freed's gun, only to lock swords afterward. Kiba's sword started shifting into a black color similar to my shadows weapons, just not as wispy.

"What the-" Freed spoke as his sword of light started being consumed by Kiba's now black sword. "It's called the holy eraser" Kiba spoke as his sword completely erased Freed's light blade. The priest backed up slightly at now being disarmed of his blade.

"Enough of this bull shit" Freed shouted as he pointed the gun back to me. He fired several holy blessed bullets of light at me, only to miss as I vanished from sight in a burst of speed useable to anyone in the room. I appeared behind Freed, my leg reared back preparing to slam into Freed.

"Whelp, I'm fucked" Freed said as he glanced behind himself to see me. I slammed my foot into his head, which emitted a loud cracking sound that echoed through the room implying that I broke through his skull, possibly killing him. Freed flew across the room only to land and skid across the ground, lying motionless upon stopping.

"Let's move" Koneko spoke as she walked over to the podium, kicking it out of the way revealing a flight of stairs leading into the basement. Walking down the poorly lit stairs we entered a vast room, several times larger then the main chamber we fought Freed in.

The new room being entirely made of stone bricks and being lit by several torches lining the walls. The center of the back wall had a broad stone stairway leading up to a stone cross surrounded by torches. The stairs were blocked off by at least 20 stray priests, and at the top of the stairs was Asia chained to the stone cross as Raynare stood up there guarding it.

"Come on in devils, welcome to the party" Raynare spoke as all the stray priests pulled out light swords just like Freed's. "Although I'm afraid you're a bit too late" Raynare spoke laughing as the cross started glowing a green color.

"While this is a touching reunion, the ritual is nearly complete" Raynare spoke, the cross glowing even brighter as Asia started screaming in pain. Her screams filled the room as Raynare laughed at the events. Asia let out her screams for a few more seconds shortly after going limp as a pair of silver rings emerged from her body surrounded by a green sphere.

"Finally, the ultimate healing power is in my hands," Raynare said as she reached up grabbing the rings and pushed them into her body. She leaned back and moaned upon them entering her body as her aura started glowing a green color. "At last, I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is" Raynare spoke with a wide smile.

My eyes widened at seeing Asia die, my instincts to protect her filling me with an unyielding rage. A black aura shot from my body enclosing the room in complete darkness, yet everyone in the room still lit like normal. The room was now like a void, appearing to be unending in every direction.

**"YOU BITCH"** I shouted my voice now having an overlay of Inanis deep, commanding voice over mine. Everyone's attention was now focused on me as they watch my body be encased in shadows.

The shadows formed around me leaving only my now solid bright violet eyes exposed for all to see. Everyone in the room was brought to their knees from the amount of pressure my aura was letting off. They all trembled in fear at the unleased primal fear imbued in them.

Kiba and Koneko looked up at me from the floor as they saw their friend's appearance shift to that of a monster. My body was covered in shadows giving me a wispy, incorporeal like look, my eyes glowing pure violet, my wings fully extended and my tail whipping around behind me.

"What are you worthless peons doing, kill him" Raynare screamed at the rouge exorcists as they kneeled on the ground shaking from fear. I raised my arm pointing to the priests with my hand opened revealing my palm, this action confused the people residing in the void with me.

Unannounced to the rest a pool of shadows gathered beneath the exorcists as they stood still paralyzed by their fear. My arm quickly shot up pointing to the sky of the void with my hand still sprawled out revealing my palm. Kiba, Koneko, and Raynare looked on at my actions with confusion only to be replaced with shock as they heard the exorcists start screaming in pain.

The three looked at the exorcists in shock as each, and every one of the exorcists had a sharp black spike piercing through them, the spikes emerging from the pool of shadows beneath them.

The blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the void as their clothing was tainted with their blood leaking from their wounds and mouths. I lowered my hand and stared directly to Raynare, who has fallen to the ground shaking in fear.

**(Rias's POV)**

Akeno and I killed the fallen angels guarding the church, the ground of the forest now littered with black fallen feathers. We started walking to the church only to feel an incredible burst of power that was far stronger than anything we have ever seen.

My soul link with Issei allowed me to feel his emotions to get an idea of what is happening. However, when I sensed his feelings, I felt nothing but pure rage. I turned my head to Akeno as she gave me a worried look as she felt the exact same thing I did.

We rushed to the church as quickly as possible. We entered the main chamber to reveal a battleground of pews being thrown and the floor cracked from the force of some attacks. In the center of a room lied a priest whose head was rested in a pool of his own blood. Ignoring him Akeno and I rushed over to the stairs the lead down into the basement, the stairs were poorly lit and made of stone.

We walked down only to see a set of wooden doors. The immense power was just getting stronger and stronger the closer we got to the room. Upon opening the door, we rushed into the room only to be sent collapsing to the floor from the full pressure of this power.

Looking up I looked around to see Kiba and Koneko looking at us while in the same position. "What's going on?" Akeno asked the two. They didn't respond and merely point to an area of the room that appeared to be a void. A pure shadowy black figure stood where he pointed, the figure was tall and well muscled and held a tail and wings.

The realization came to Akeno and I quickly that the figure was Issei. Our eyes widened to see a pile of dead exorcists in front of him. The exorcist's clothes were stained with blood as Issei stared at a fallen angel next to a nun.

"Issei, what's going on" I called out trying to stand up only to fall back down. He didn't respond at all to my words. "Pease, Issei talk to us" Akeno cried out as she struggled to move. Once again he didn't react, not even giving her a glance. Issei vanished from sight in a burst of speed that we couldn't comprehend, the ground from where he left was shattered from his burst of power.

A loud crash erupted in front of us, the collision kicked up dust and rock as it shattered the ground. Issei was up on top of the staircase with his leg extended out as if he kicked something. Looking back to the dust cloud as it dissipated revealed the fallen angel that was once on the stairs now in a crater surrounded by rubble in a crater.

She slowly lifted herself off the ground, her entire body shaking violently under the pressure and pain. "Y-YOU ARROGANT FILTHY HYBRID" she shouted as she raised her hand forming a light spear. She threw the light spear at Issei only to be shocked by what happens. The light spear completely phased through Issei as if he wasn't even there.

Raynare's eyes went wide at seeing this, her face paled in the realization that she wasn't a match for him, none of us were. Raynare stood there in shock and fear unable to move. A pool of shadows formed beneath Issei's feet as another pool built in front of Raynare.

Issei lowered down into the lake of shadows disappearing from sight, shortly after he raised up from the pool of shadows in front of Raynare. She stepped backwards in fear, falling down she tried to crawl away from the monster.

**"Where do you think you're going?"** Issei said as he gripped tightly onto Raynare's right wing, his voice deep and powerful very similar to Inanis's. Raynare turned to face him shortly after grunting in pain as Issei's grip tightened on the bone of her wings. Issei planted his foot in the center of her back as he gripped both of her wings.

"W-What are you doing, you monster" Raynare cried out trying to crawl away from Issei. **"Someone who has fallen this low hardly needs wings"** Issei spoke lowly, his voice filled with malice Raynare's eyes widened at hearing this, as did everyone else's eyes upon hearing Issei say this.

The fallen angel out a blood-curdling scream as the room echoed with the sounds of her screams accompanied by the sounds of flesh tearing, and bones being ripped apart. I tried not to vomit upon seeing Issei violently rip the wings off of the fallen angel, blood pouring on the ground. The rest of my peerage reacted similar to me, as they were trying to stay calm in Issei's presence. Raynare's back was covered in crimson red blood.

Issei kicked the fallen angel on her back and loomed over her his claws fully extended. "P-Please, spare me" Raynare begged quietly as she struggled to stay alive. **"Your group didn't spare my family,"** Issei said harshly as he positioned himself over the fallen angel. The fallen struggled against him, although her efforts went unnoticed to him as he was massively stronger than everyone here.

He placed his left hand on her shoulder holding her down as she didn't have any strength to fight back. Issei then firmly put his right hand on her neck and started to squeezing tightly, his claws digging into her throat at the sides. Once his claws were sunk into her neck, he quickly ripped his hand back, ripping out her esophagus. As he ripped out her throat, the fallen angel fell limp and lifeless, as blood fell from her body.

My peerage and I looked on at the sight in horror. Issei's bright violet eyes shifted, now staring directly at us. He walked closer to us, as we crawled back instinctively in fear. "Issei... is that you" Akeno spoke quietly, causing Issei's attention to shift to her.

Suddenly Issei fell to his knees as he gripped his chest, the void slowly dissipating back into him. The room now back to normal leaving Issei laying on the ground as the shadows moved away from him and back to the corners of the room. Akeno and I quickly stood up and ran to him as the immense pressure faded away, the rest of the peerage following shortly after.

"Thank goodness, he's still breathing," Akeno said as she held her hand up to his neck to feel his pulse, and her other hand to his mouth to feel the breath coming from his mouth. We all sighed in relieve as Akeno and I repositioned his body to lay flatly on his back. Akeno started applying healing magic to his back as I examined him for any severe injuries.

"Rias look over there" Kiba pointed to the now dead fallen, above her were a pair of silver rings emitting a green light. "This must be Twilight Healing" I spoke as I walked over picking them up. "Why don't we return these to our new sister" I spoke while giving the rest of the peerage a smile.

I walked over to the nun hanging from the cross. I removed the chains and placed her on the ground in a burial like position. I put the rings in the nun's chest and waited to give them time to acclimate to going into a different body. I pulled out a Bishop piece from my person and placed it on the nun's chest. A bright crimson circle appeared under her as I stood with my arms outstretched preparing a chant.

"In the name of Rias Gremory I call to you Asia Argento, Hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon savant. Rejoice for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and clergyman, the Bishop" I chanted as the piece shinned a crimson red before sinking down into her body.

I smiled as the process was now complete. "We now have a new sister" I spoke to the others. "That's good and all, but what about Issei," Akeno asked me with a still worried look on her face. I understand why she was concerned, and I was slightly concerned too, but I knew dragons are very resilient and am sure he will be fine.

"Well dragons are very tough creatures, so I think he will recover just fine, however, you and I will stay with him until he wakes up just in case" I spoke looking to Akeno. "Ok, for now, Akeno and I will take Asia and Issei to Issei's house, the rest of you are dismissed to do as you please for the rest of tonight, you all did a wonderful job today" I spoke signaling for Akeno to ready a transportation circle to Issei's house which she did.

"Yes, mam" Kiba and Koneko spoke simultaneously as they proceeded back up the stairs and out of the church. I turned to Akeno who had Asia with her in the circle. We both grabbed Issei and pulled him into the circle with us as well. We may have gotten stronger from our marks, but he was pretty heavy. Once we arrived, we set Asia in a chair until she wakes up.

We placed Issei on the couch and prepared food for us, as we didn't think they would wake up anytime soon. After eating Akeno and I started discussing what happened back at the church, what Issei turned into. We ended up deciding that we would be best off asking Issei tomorrow morning.

Akeno and I went to sleep on our respective beds, Akeno getting Issei's this time and I got the guest room. 'This certainly will be something, I hope he's ok' I thought to myself, shortly afterward falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, This chapter is finally done, although I'm not the proudest of this one I don't think it's awful either.**

**Always leave your suggestions as I will 99% of the time see them and consider implementing them in the story.**

**Thanks for the read :D**


	9. Looking tot he past, Competition?

Looking to the Past, Friendly Competition.

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

My eyelids peeled open to be blinded by the sunlight cracking through the blinds covering the window behind the couch. After realizing where I'm at I shot up only to regret it as my body responded in pain. "ow" I muttered to myself. I slowly sat up to avoid the soreness that thoroughly coated my entire body.

'What the hell happened' I thought to myself as I rubbed my head.** [You activated the Voids Embrace partner]** Inanis mentally spoke to me. My eyes went wide as I recalled the events of yesterday, even if they are foggy. 'FUCK, I didn't hurt anyone did I' I mentally asked Inanis in a panicked manner, while I didn't lose complete control in that state it was often hard to control and very dangerous to others.

**[Relax the others are fine, they were smart enough to stay out of your way]** Inanis mentally responded to my panic. I let out a sigh of relief.'

I looked around for any signs of the others, which I couldn't find any until a delightful smell filled my nose. I stared out the window noticing the sky was an orangish color. 'What time is it, how long was I out' I thought to myself. I figured I'd find out from whoever was causing that pleasant smell.

I walked in the kitchen to see Akeno once again wearing my apron that said Kitchens Bitch. Akeno heard me enter and turned to me, her eyes going wide at the sight of me. "Hey, wha-" I was going to ask what happened but got interrupted by Akeno tackling me in a tight embrace.

"For fuck sakes, I thought you would never wake up," Akeno said as she buried her face into me. I winced in pain at the soreness of my body, Akeno quickly let go at hearing me wince. "O-OH I'm so sorry," Akeno said apologizing profusely. I was astonished to see Akeno act like this. "It's fine don't worry about it, you of all people should know I'm tougher than that" I spoke chuckling as I sat up patting her head. She let out a bright smile as I patted her head.

"So uh, what are you doing here exactly," I asked her standing back up slowly with Akeno helping me. "Rias and I were helping by taking care of you until you woke up from what happened yesterday," Akeno said as she turned back continuing to cook.

"Ok, then where is Rias, also what time is it?" I asked looking around for any signs of Rias being here, although I found none saying she was currently here. Although I could pick up a slight fragrance of her scent showing that she indeed was here.

"She went out with Asia to pick up a few things for dinner, and it's around 6:30," Akeno said as she chopped some vegetables. I was surprised to hear the fact that she was with Asia.

"Asia, I thought she died?" I spoke to Akeno. "Well she did, although it's a bit complicated on what happened, we planned on talking everything over during dinner so why don't you just rest, for now, I'm sure you're exhausted," Akeno said as she turned and pulled me back to the living room.

I only let it happen as she sat me back down on the couch and walked back to the kitchen. I mean she was right as I was very very sore for activating the Voids Embrace.

I laid back down on the couch and listened to the TV playing in the background, although I wasn't really listening to it. I was looking through the window at the orange sky thinking about the events of yesterday. I don't remember a whole lot, just enough to give me some context about what happened.

I vaguely remember how I activated Voids Embrace, which still made my draconic instincts burn with anger at the thought. I remember her being killed, and then my vision went black with flashes of people and noises. I remember screaming, lots of screaming. I also prominently remember a large amount of crimson red in the area.

Although this lead to more questions then answers. One is what did I actually do, and another important one is what happened to Asia. If she died then how is she out with Rias shopping like Akeno said. I had come to two conclusions, one was she was revived by Rias as a devil which makes sense, or she was just much more robust then I gave her credit for and managed to survive the ritual, which I chose to believe the former.

I also will have to explain that dangerous power to the others, which won't be very fun, to say the least. A few more minutes of me thinking passed before I heard the door open and new scents enter the room. I turned my head to see Rias and Asia both there with bags in their hands.

Both the girls walked into the kitchen to help with dinner, or at least that's what I assumed. I slowly got up to avoid the pain of my soreness aching throughout my body. I walked my way over to the kitchen, my enhanced sense picking up on their conversation. It was mainly about dinner, but Asia and Rias both asked some questions about my current well being.

"I'm... relatively fine" I spoke as I turned into the kitchen before Akeno could answer. Rias and Asia both perked up in surprise at my appearance. Asia stood there shocked at my appearance, my draconic features emerged.  
'Weird I thought for sure she knew' I thought to myself. Rias rushed to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, although not knocking me down like Akeno did it still hurt a little.

"Hey mind loosening that grip a little, I'm pretty damn sore" I spoke as I tensed slightly in pain. Rias loosed up upon my request. She looked up at me with slight tears in her eyes like Akeno's had.

"You good," I asked patting her head. "Yeah, it's just... I was sure you would wake up, but I couldn't help but worry" Rias spoke softly. I chuckled at her cute appearance of worrying for me, although it will take a lot more than that to kill me.

"Don't worry about me" I spoke. Rias slowly let go of me and gave me a warm smile, shortly after returning to helping Akeno. I only assumed she didn't ask anything as Akeno said we would talk about it during dinner.

I started to walk away until they told me it was done, as I doubt they would've let me help them currently, and I don't have any objections to them cooking for me. Before I could walk back to the living room, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt as if something caught onto it. Turning my head, I saw the short blond nun holding on to my shirt while looking at the ground.

This surprised me as it also seemed to surprise the others. "What is it?" I asked Asia, her grip tightened slightly. "I-I wanted to apologize, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten into that situation," Asia said, her hair covering her bright green eyes. I turned to her causing her to lose her grip on my shirt where her arm lowered to her side.

"It's not your fault, I had personal affairs with that group so I would've met them one way or another," I said as I kneeled down bringing myself to her level, my hands gently resting on her shoulders. Her head raised slightly at hearing me, she didn't know about my past or anything like the others, so it makes sense why she doesn't understand.

"I'm just glad I could save them from you when I did, and I will explain more about that during dinner ok" I spoke giving her a warm smile. She nodded slowly as it seems that it will suffice to comfort her for now. I stood up again to walk back to the living room but was once again interrupted.

"Your sore, right?" Asia asked timidly. I nodded in response to which she gave a slight smile too. "T-Then here at the very least let me help you" She spoke, confusing me slightly. Though my confusion ended quite quickly as a green light enveloped us as my body pain slowly started to fade away.

After a few minutes, my body was entirely healed to Akeno's, Rias's and my amazement. I completely forgot she had a healing sacred gear. "Thank you a lot, I feel much better," I said giving her a smile and a slight bow as I walked back to the living room. "And our new sister is already being useful" Akeno teased as they continued cooking.

I was in the living room for a while longer continuing to think about everything. I did the math, and if I am correct, I was out for around 20 hours after that ability activated. I knew Inanis told me it was exhausted but damn. My thoughts were interrupted by my name being called out from the other room. I got up and walked over, no longer aching in soreness thanks to Asia's ability.

Entering the room my eyes were met with a delicious spread of food across the wooden table that was surrounded by the girls in their respective chairs. The aroma of the food filling the air, causing my mouth to water in response.

"Don't worry about overeating, this was made for you so you can regain your strength after how much you exerted yourself yesterday" Akeno spoke as Rias nodded in agreement. I quickly sat down and looked over the food deciding where to start. "Are you sure he can eat that much" Asia asked Akeno in a whispered tone. "You'd be surprised at how much this little dragon can eat" Akeno whispered back giggling.

Asia was taken back upon hearing this, she still couldn't process the fact that I was a dragon. The two girls looked back over to me at the table quickly inhaling the food bit by bit. The girls already ate a little as they made more for me, so they had as much as they needed already.

After a few minutes, the food was completely gone as I ate the last pieces. I leaned back in my chair in pure ecstasy, a burp erupting from my mouth being followed by a puff of smoke.

I sat there for a little bit before the girls finally snapped me out of my euphoric state. "Ok now that I got your attention, we wanted to ask you some questions" Rias spoke as the girls looked at me. "Shoot," I said, obviously being very relaxed. Though how couldn't be, I just ate a ton of food and am in the presence of the girls I love, even if one of my mates are missing. "What was that form you took on?" Rias asked seriously. I sat up sitting in a more serious position as I could've hurt them very badly. "That form was called voids embrace" I spoke, Akeno raising an eyebrow at hearing this. "Well, what does it do in detail," Rias asked, still very serious as she knew that it could be very deadly from what she saw. "Well, Voids Embrace is a form that I take on when in a fit of anger. It gives me a boost in power that puts me at my current peak in power. It's very dangerous as I have a hard time telling who is friends or enemies in that form" I spoke the girls listening intently.

"Does it have any side effects like the Juggernaut Drive does?" Akeno asked me now slightly worried. "None that are severally dangerous, but its a little complicated as to why so give me a little bit to find a way to say this," I said to the girls.

They nodded in agreement as the room went silent as I thought how to explain this. "OK. So the Voids Embrace gives me as much power as I can handle, meaning it only leaves me severally sore and exhausted after its use. The Juggernaut Drive, on the other hand, gives me extreme amounts of power, far more then what I can physically handle which is why it uses my life as fuel" I spoke concluding my explanation to the three.

The girls let out a sigh of relief at hearing that my state was completely fine. "Ok then that's all I really wanted to ask, do you two have anything to ask," Rias asked looking over to Akeno and Asia.

"Hold on, before we ask me anything else I want to know how she is here, did you revive her?" I asked pointing at Asia. "Yes, she is now our healer and clergyman, the Bishop" Rias spoke while giving me a nod.

"And this doesn't bother you, I mean you were a nun," I asked turning my gaze to Asia. "W-Well I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me a little, but they have treated me really nice so I think I will like it, plus I get to see you more now," Asia said, her tone started off nervous and shifted to happy to the end of her sentence.

I put on a smile and rubbed her head turning my attention back to Asia or Akeno for questions. A few moments of silence passed as Akeno didn't have any questions for me. "Um, I have one" Asia spoke timidly as she rose her hand slightly. I turned my attention to her, she inhaled slightly trying to calm her self.

"Um, Raynare said you were a hybrid, and a little bit ago Akeno called you a dragon, a-are you really a dragon," Asia asked me nervously. Her nervous demeanor was quite cute. "That is correct, well I'm three-quarters dragon and one-quarter devil, and I also have a dragon type sacred gear" I spoke as I moved my wings and tail showing her they weren't fake or props. Asia's eyes lit up as if they held stars within them.

"R-Really, and you have a sacred gear too, thats so cool" Asia spoke gleefully like a child. I chuckled at her excitement as I stood up from the table. "Well I'm still pretty physically exhausted, so I think I'm going to go to sleep, you three can sleep wherever if you stay here" I spoke as I let out a vast stretch and proceeded to walk up to my room. I laid my head on my soft pillow shortly after falling asleep.

**-Morning-**

*Beep Beep Bee-* *Click*

The alarm started ringing an annoying loud tone waking me. I flung my arm at the alarm clock, my hand managing to hit the button shutting it off. I opened my eyes slowly squinting until my eyes adjusted to the light that shinned into the room. I laid there for a while not wanting to get up from the soft bed I was laying on.

Eventually, I decided that I needed to get up and I tried to sit up, emphasis on tried. When I attempted to lift myself, I found that I was unnaturally heavy. Or on closer inspection, something was holding me down. Looking down to the bed sheets that covered me revealed two lumps positioned on my chest. I lifted the covers off of my body revealing Rias and Akeno using my chest as a pillow.

A red tinge made its way across my cheeks slowly. I know this wasn't anything new, and to be honest I should have expected this, but it was still embarrassing. My wings were wrapped around them, which must have happened while I was still asleep.

I moved my arm poking Rias's nose. She stirred slightly in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "Good morning Issei" She spoke as she laid her head back down. I did the same to Akeno, poking her nose with my other hand. She stirred in her sleep like Rias didn't, except she just knocked my hand away with hers and proceeded to pretend nothing ever happened.

"You guys do realize we have to go to school today yes," I asked the two girls. They both responded with an unpleasant groan obviously not wanting to give up their spots. Eventually, the girls removed themselves from me allowing us all to get up and get ready.

We all had a hardy breakfast and proceeded to walk with us to school. To my surprised Asia was following us. "Uh why are you coming, you don't go to our school," I asked looking down to Asia. "Rias told me to go wait at the club until we could figure out what to do with my living situation" Asia responded looking up to me without her usual nervous stutter.

I was glad to see she was starting to get comfortable around us. I nodded to her as we continued to walk to the school grounds. It took us a few minutes of walking, but we eventually reached the grounds. I should've known this would've happened, but upon entering the grounds with the two most beautiful girls in the school, the others started whispering about us. Not to mention the new beauty Asia who was behind us.

Thankfully they weren't clinging onto me like this morning as the whispers were already bad enough. I couldn't even imagine what they would be saying if they were clinging onto me. Not to even mention that I walked her as a loner for almost 3-4 weeks straight and now I'm walking with them. Rias, Akeno, and Asia could vaguely hear the gossip, but I with my superior senses could clearly hear them.

The girls said things like:

"How is this possible?"

"Who's the cute blonde?"

"You think they are dating?"

"Our queens have found someone!"

"I wish I could be with him."

While the boys were much more, violent.

"You bastard."

"How could you betray us like this"

"And a pretty new girl as well."

"He must be bribing them."

"Die"

I sweatdropped at how extreme some of the students here were. I just pretended they didn't hear them as even if they did try to kill me, which is unlikely, there would be no chance they could. Ignoring them, we all walked down a pathway that leads to the old school building.

Entering the building, we proceeded to the ORC room. Upon entering Kiba and Koneko were already there doing their usual activities. "Glad to see your up and about again" Kiba spoke as he shut his book and greeted me. "Congrats" Koneko spoke monotony as usual. Akeno took Asia to a separate room saying they needed to do something.

I proceeded my way to the couch and flopped down on it. Rias moved behind her desk pulling out papers. I laid there with my eyes closed trying to gain a little more rest before school started, however, I was interrupted by a thought. My eyes shifted to Koneko as her scent was similar to some one else I know.

'Weird, she kinda looks like her too' I thought to myself as I examined Koneko's facial features from the corner of my eyes. My thoughts were interrupted as Asia and Akeno walked out from the separate room. One of my eyebrows raised in confusion as Asia was suited in our female school uniform. "So just a guess, but did you enroll Asia into Kuoh?" I asked turning my gaze to Rias.

"That's right, she will be in the same class as you, so you better take care of our new family member" Rias spoke to me. Before I could respond the school bell went off signaling us to go to class. I lifted myself from the couch and gave the club members a wave as I went to my respective class, as did everyone else.

I made my way to my class through the school halls. Upon entering I quickly made my way to my back window seat, ignoring the chatting of the rest of my class mates. The class was filled with talking as the teachers haven't arrived yet.

"YOU BASTARD" I heard a male voice shout next to me. My eyes shifted to the left viewing an incoming punch from a bald monkey looking guy named Matsuda. I caught the blow and squeezed his hand so tight he started screeching in pain, grabbing the attention of the entire class.

I let go causing him to stumble backwards and fall flat on his ass. "Who the hell do you think you are to be with Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima" Another voice yelled, this one coming from the perverted nerd named Motohama. My eyes sharpened at them causing them to flinch.

"And why does it matter to you who I am involved with?" I asked coldly glaring at them. While they didn't know it, they were under the effects of my aura making them scared of me. The entire class stared at the perverted duo as they sat silently on the ground.

"That's what I thought, now fuck off," I said coldly to them. They took the hint and went back to their seats. The guys in the class were more or less non-caring about what just happened, while the girls were happy with how I treated the perverts. They often called me their Dark Knight as most of the times I catch them peeping on them I either beat them or hand them to the Kendo club members letting them beat the perverts.

Though that didn't matter to me, they were just annoying. Although most of this school was annoying as I didn't need to know any of this, not like I could live a normal life as a dragon, not that I even wanted to.

The class went stone cold quite as the door opened revealing the teacher. She walked up in front of the class and started organizing her papers up, after a short while looking to the class. "Alright students, today we have a new transfer student, please be nice to her" The teacher spoke as the door opened revealing Asia.

She walked in the room and proceeded to the chalk board, where she wrote her name. "H-Hi my name is Asia Argento, but you can call me Asia" She spoke nervously as the eyes of her peers stared into her. Both the girls and the boys were in a trance while looking at her, although be it for very different reasons.

"Please take care of me," Asia said with a small bow. She scanned the room to find me amongst the rest of the students. Once she spotted me, she gave me a warm smile and a little wave which I reciprocated. Our little interaction confused the class, and made the boys irritated that I already "Stole her."

"Well seeing as you seem to know Issei already why don't you take the seat behind him" the teacher suggested which Asia responded happily too. She mad her way to the assigned seat, upon reaching it she pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down notes about whatever the teacher was lecturing about.

Kinda surprising, I mean as far as I know she hasn't ever actually been to a school, she told me she lived her entire life in a church. First time and already a better student than me, though not like I tried. I didn't even listen and still get the questions mostly right.

Shifting my thoughts to more pressing matters, I started to think about that familiar scent Koneko let off. It was strangely similar to a Nekomata stray I was hired to take out. Though it was an under the table job, I had no reason to refuse it. I've completed several personal contracts that weren't publicly known.

The stray was named Kuroka, A Nekomata stray that was forced to kill her master. I didn't kill her due to her circumstances, she was experimented on without her consent due to her master trying to bring out her Nekomata powers. Shortly after the immense success with her, he was going to experiment on her baby sister, but Kuroka killed him before he could.

I provided Kuroka with enough evidence so Kuroka could show the devil council the proof of her innocents, so the stray title was removed, but she still works with an organization that often occupies her time.

Her left over time was either spent visiting me or looking for her baby sister. It's just a hunch, but perhaps Koneko is Kuroka's sister, they have very similar scents, both Nekomatas at least I think, and they look similar. Next time I see her, I'll definitely have to inform her, just in case.

Now that I think of it I've changed a lot since then. I used to live only for revenge, and while that is still a crucial thing to me, I've got friends and loved ones now. Plus I used to be crueler then as well, I'm glad they didn't see me back then. I wasn't called The Reaper for nothing.

**-Flash back, 1 year 6 months-**

I was standing in a remote abandoned building in the underworld waiting to meet a contractor. The building seemed to be a destroyed palace from the great war, probably from one of the extinct pillars. The room was poorly lit, as the only source of light was the natural light that peered through the holes and windows that littered the building.

The building was primarily made of stone. However, it has been worn down severely. The stones were cracked everywhere parts of the walls and ceiling had holes in them. The room also held several scorch marks littered across the floor. I turned my gaze to a dark hallway that echoed with foot steps.

A shadow scythe formed in my hand. My body was covered by my balance breaker preventing the person from seeing who I was. The man walked from the dark hall revealing himself as the light poured onto his figure.

He was a reasonably well-built man standing at a solid 5,7, comparatively short to my 6,2 in comparison. His hair was a brown color, while his eyes held an amber shade to them. He wore a pompous fancy black outfit with golden laces lining the outlines, his shoulders draped with a beautiful white pelt. He continued walking to me with a confident smirk showing now fear, his strides showed he was an arrogant one.

I turned my body to face him completely. My wings folded behind me as my tail arched into the air. He stopped mere feet away from me letting out a slight cough preparing to speak.

"You must be The Reaper correct?" the contractor spoke, looking me up and down as he examined my appearance. "That's correct" I spoke, my voice changing to a deeper more robotic tone due to my balance breaker.

"Finally, I've been trying to contact you for a while now" He spoke ecstatically as I remained silent. "Ah you don't talk much huh, makes sense since you need to keep your identity hidden, now let's get down to business" The man spoke as he held his hand out forming a green magic circle. The magic circle left his hand, pushing to me while floating parallel to the ground. A holograph appeared on top of the magic circle.

"The girl that appeared is a stray devil said to have killed their master, her name is Kuroka, and her master is my or was my brother" the man spoke as his tone grew angry.

The hologram depicted Kuroka as a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior, and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts.

"Any other information I should know" I spoke looking back up to the man. "Yes actually, she is only 5,3 and weighs a small 108 pounds. However, she is also a highly effective user in Senjutsu and Youjutsu" The man spoke. "You'll pay me when I return" I spoke turning around preceding to walk out of the building to start my search for her.

It's been a week since I started my search, as she was very good at covering her tracks. However I was close, very close to finding her. I was walking through a forest that I suspected she ran through recently, following her scent. I stopped as I heard noise up ahead, immediately I assumed the possibility of it being her. It wasn't likely someone was this far out of civilization.

I flapped my wings taking me barely above the trees, flying to the sounds of the explosions. Mid flight a massive dust cloud flew threw the trees as a loud explosion echoed throughout the forest. I quickened my pace, shortly arriving at the scene. I landed on a tree branch silently, using shadows to conceal my presence entirely as if she was able to use Senjutsu she would've detected my life energy.

Looking down I saw a decimated battlefield with several dead bodies in front of a beautiful girl. This girl was Kuroka, my target. I narrowed my eyes as I saw two cat ears atop her head in her black hair as well as two cat tails out the back of her black kimono, which wasn't in the hologram.

'So she's a Nekomata, or a Nekoshou to be more specific, at least that would explain her natural gift for Senjutsu and other similar energies' I thought to myself. The bodies appeared to be that of other bounty hunters. Kuroka also seemed quite tired and injured from the battle, which would make this much more manageable.

"My, you've certainly been hard to track" I spoke scaring Kuroka causing her to jump into a defensive position. She looked around confused as she couldn't identify where the voice was coming from. Her gaze quickly narrowed upon spotting a pool of black shadows.

Her eyes widened in shock as I rose from the pool, revealing my clad in my balance breaker wielding a scythe made from shadows. Kuroka took a step back upon realizing who I was, as almost every stray devil knew who I was.

"Heh, I should've known they would've sent you after me if I killed enough of these fools" Kuroka spoke casually, masking her fear. "I wasn't sent here officially," I said calmly as I started walking to her slowly.

"Huh, oh let me guess, it was that bastard's brother" Kuroka spoke as her face formed a scowl to me. "Can't say," I said simply as I readied, y weapon for a fight.

"Yeah not surprised there. Honestly, it's a bit weird for an assassin to attack straight forward but whatever, guess I won't see you again after all Shirone" Kuroka spoke as she readied her self for a fight, her voice growing sorrowful at the end of her sentence.

This piqued my interest, as she spoke before I'm no ordinary assassin, I don't kill people who aren't worthy of being killed. Also now that I thought about it, I heard about the Gremory family taking in a young orphaned Nekoshou that was going to be killed.

Kuroka formed multiple blue balls of flaming energy around her body in a circular pattern. The flames started spinning at high speeds, so fast that it appeared to be one solid blue burning ring. The flames launched towards me at high speeds. The flames slammed into me, creating a massive explosion of fire, kicking up dust and cracking the ground beneath me.

Kuroka stared at the dust cloud intensely to see the effectiveness of her attack. Her eyes widened when the dust cleared to reveal a solid black dome of swirling shadows around me, ultimately protecting me from the powerful blast. She backed away slowly as she now knew she was outmatched, as that was one of her most potent attacks.

She turned and tried to sprint away while masking her presence with her Senjutsu. Unfortunately for her wispy black chains shot out of the dome, ensnaring her rendering her immobile.

The black dome condensed back into the purple gem imbedded into my chest piece. With one mighty flap of my wings I lifted out of the crater I was placed in, landing right by the immobilized stray devil.

"Damn you, I knew you were good... but I still thought I had a little bit of a chance" Kuroka muttered out in complete humiliation and defeat. "Tell me, why did you kill your master" I spoke coldly, holding no hints of empathy for the Nekomata. Kuroka looked up at me surprised at my question.

"Why, Aren't you going to kill me," Kuroka asked me, looking up at me with suspicious eyes. "I only kill people worthy of being killed, and I think the contractor hid some of the details from me" I spoke.

I knew that Nekoshou are rare creatures, and considering the circumstances of the two events, there was just too much odd constancies for this to be coincident. Perhaps there was more to this then what I was told.

Kuroka hesitated to talk as she was clearly untrusting of me which she should be, I was hired to kill her anyways. Her golden cat-like eyes were filled with curiosity as she stared into the violet glowing gem-like eyes of my balance breaker. "Fine" Kuroka muttered slowly while still looking at me.

I loosened the chains slightly as a reward for her compliance. She was surprised at the action I took, while they still firmly held her in place they weren't so tight that they hurt her. She opened her mouth as she thought of where to begin.

"My master was not a kinda person" She started while looking down to the ground, as I raised an eyebrow in interest. "He did all kinds of things to his servants, he tortured them, experimented on them, raped them. I was one of the ones he experimented on. He tried to amplify my natural abilities to produce an artificial super devil that was under his control" She spoke slowly, showing that it was hard for her to talk about.

"I took the painful experiments to protect my little sister Shirone from his evil actions, but eventually he realized she could have the same powers as I did. So he tried to start experimenting on her saying that because she was younger, they would be more effective. I killed him so he would leave my sister in peace. After that I went on the run, forced to leave my sister behind as I could escape and take her with me" Kuroka spoke, tears building up in her eyes.

"I planned on going back for her once I could and find us a place to stay safe at, as we are orphans and don't actually know our real parents, meaning she would have nowhere to go to alone like that" Kuroka spoke as a tear finally broke past her eyes, rolling down his cheek. She was very sad about losing her sister like that.

"And what proof do you have of this, after all that sort of action to your servants is illegal" I spoke looking down at her with my scythe resting on my shoulder. "I managed to grab his journal, take it if you want to take a look" Kuroka choked out still trying to keep herself from breaking down at the guilt of leaving her sister.

I found the book tucked into a pocket she had. Opening the leather back journal, I started reading the inside of it. What I found inside angered me, gritting my teeth in anger. She wasn't lying about this, it was all true. I knew what it was like to lose loved ones, so I knew what she was going threw, and I was pissed that I helped put someone through what I went through.

I withdrew the chains holding Kuroka's body allowing them to turn back into shadows. Kuroka sat up in shock at my actions as I tossed the journal back on the ground in front of her. "What are you doing," Kuroka asked me in confusion, as she thought this was the end for her.

"I'm going to see the ass that lied to me about this contract" I spoke calmly hiding my anger. "Y-you aren't going to kill me?" Kuroka asked in disbelief, her eyes wide and filled with tears. "No, your innocent and I don't kill those who aren't deserving of death" I spoke while giving her nod.

She sat on the ground in silence as she couldn't find anything to say. "Sometime when you get a chance, perhaps you could set out a contract for me, and then I could help you prove your innocence and get your sister back" I spoke looking to Kuroka through my helmet.

Kuroka looked at me in silence her eyes even wider than before as the barrier holding back her tears finally broke. "Thank you... so much" She spoke as tears flowed down her cheeks as I teleported away.

Back at the place where I formed the contract stood the man who gave it to me, he was frustrated that I haven't shown up yet with news of the event. His lone ranting was interrupted as a pool of shadows formed from the ground, allowing me to rise out in my balance breaker.

"Ah you're here, so how did it go?" The man asked as he was excited to hear the fact that Kuroka was dead. However, he wouldn't be happy when he hears. "Did you know?" I said gravely, intimidating the contractor.

I could practically smell the fear coming from him in waves as he knew what I was talking about. "I thought that you assassins didn't ask questions," He said stuttering as he backed away from me. I raised my hand towards him, black shadow chains shooting out from my arm and rendering him immobile.

I yanked the chain to me causing the man to fly at me as I caught him by the neck with my other arm. "You should know how risky it is to play with fire" I spoke as my hand holding his lit ablaze with black void flames, the flames having a violet center.

The man started screaming in pain as I threw him to the side of the room. Upon landing the man tried to put out the flames while screeching in agony as the blazing flames boiled the skin of his flesh.

"Those are my void flames, they burn for infinity until their target is nothing but ashes, or until I will it" I spoke over the man's screams. The man finally stopped screaming, although that was more due to the fact that he was burnt down to nothing but a skeleton.

I kept the flames going for a few moments longer before finally canceling the roaring fire. Nothing was left of the man, but I pile of ash which quickly scattered across the room as a draft of air flew into the room.

**-Flash Back End-**

After I spared Kuroka's life, she ended up taking my advice, setting out a contract for me where we met on better terms. After that, we found a way to where we could contact each other regularly. Slowly finding a way to prove her innocents to Sirzechs, which we eventually seceded in.

Its be around half a year that she has been free of the stray title. She ended up joining a group so she could have more resources to find her sister. We would visit each other every once in a while, although her work kept her busy quite often. After a while of this, she ended up as my first mate before I made Akeno and Rias my mate.

'Oh shit, I forgot to tell them I had another mate' I mentally spoke to myself as I panicked at what they would think. Inanis was laughing up a storm at my ignorance. I calmed myself down shortly deciding that I would just tell them whenever I thought it was a good time. After calming myself down, I figured I could just contact Kuroka after the ORC today, if she wasn't to busy to answer that is.

*RING*

The school bell went off shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see my fellow peers standing up as they gathered up their belongings to leave and head home, or other activities like clubs and what not. I stood up and turned to Asia seeing her clumsily trying to grab everything.

Once she got everything together, she got everything along went proceeded to the club room to see the others. We walked down the hallways as people gave us glances as Asia's hair and my height and stature made us stand out pretty obviously.

We entered the ORC room seeing that everyone has arrived before us, as usual. Everyone was doing their routinely activities until we began. Their attention gathered on us, mainly the new member Asia. "Well, how was your first day here Asia" Rias asked as the others listened to how Asia would respond to the question.

"It was enjoyable, I got to sit right behind Issei" She spoke with a cheerful smile as I made my way to my couch. Though this Time I sat down instead of laid down so Asia would be able to relax as well.

"U-Um I don't mean to rush, but have you found a place for me to stay," Asia asked nervously looking to Rias and Akeno. Rias pulled out a piece of paper that had a list written on it. "Well, we have a few options that we thought would be best" Rias spoke.

"One you stay in an apartment we rent for you, two you stay with Akeno or me, or three you can stay with Issei, so long as he is ok with that" Rias spoke listing off all the options on her list, the last option gathering my attention.

I'm kinda surprised she would be ok with another girl staying in the same house as her mate. Asia's gaze moved to me seemingly asking for my approval. "I don't mind so long as you help out around the house, also I'm kinda surprised you two would be ok with this," I said as I looked at the three girls.

"Well I trust you to behave, plus with how much you've been getting hurt lately I thought it would be a good idea to keep a healer around you" Rias spoke as Akeno agreed with her. "So basically you're going to give me a baby sitter" I deadpanned.

"Basically, besides we know you're better than cheating" Akeno spoke with a smile. I let out a sigh and turned to Asia. "As I said before, you can stay if you want as I do have a guest room, but you will help around the house although there really isn't much to do," I said to Asia.

"I'd like to stay with Issei then" She spoke joyfully. Rias gave her a nod and wrote something down on her papers. I'm kinda glad Asia will be staying with me so I can protect her.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, and I were discussing when we would move Asia's stuff to my house, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door of the club room. I searched for their energy and scents and learned that they were all devils as well so I didn't bother hiding my draconic appearance. Akeno walked over to the door and cracked it open to see who it was.

She opened the door revealing Sona along with her peerage behind her. "We have visitors Rias," Akeno said with a smile as she returned to her master's side after shutting the door behind Sona's peerage. "Sona, what may I do for you on this fine evening?" Rias asked as she stood up and walked up to her fellow high-class devil.

"Nothing serious, I just wanted our relatively new members to have an official introduction to each other" Sone spoke as her gaze shifted over to Asia. "Go on Asia introduce yourself" Akeno spoke to our new member. Asia stepped forward nervous under all the attention.

She was comforted slightly as she saw me walk up to her side as I was also relatively new, plus I didn't actually have a proper introduction to the peerage, it was more me putting on a dominant display as I greeted a fellow dragon.

"H-Hello, I'm Asia Argento Rias Gremory's Bishop" Asia spoke shyly as she gave them a slight bow.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn taking 8 pieces 6 of those being mutation pieces" I spoke casually giving them a wave. Sona's peerage was already aware of this fact due to our already rocky meeting, so they didn't really emote to it, at least not physically.

They still had a hard time processing that someone could actually take up that many pieces. "Alright everyone, introduce yourselves," Sona said raising her tone of voice, prompting the others to line up behind her getting ready to give out their names and pieces. I've already made some estimations on what they were earlier, so let's see if I'm right.

Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen," spoke a taller young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and two brown eyes. She had quite the amount of magic reserves, although not as much as Rias, Akeno, or Sona.

"Momo Hanakai, Sona's Bishop" spoke a beautiful young girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. If what I'm feeling is anything to say about it, I'm pretty sure she has a sacred gear although I'm not sure what kind. Obviously not being anything too extreme.

"Reya Kusaka, Sona's other Bishop" a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. A blue head band on her head. This one seemed somewhat normal, although I could be wrong.

"Tomoe Meguri, Sona's Knight," spoke a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. Kiba's eyes perked up slightly at seeing another Knight, even though he already knew about her.

"Tsubasa Yura, Sona's Rook" spoke a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and has a bishounen face. She received a glance from Koneko as she seeming glanced her up and down, observing her competition.

"Ruruko Nimura, Sona's Pawn and I only took one piece" spoke a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair, and she also wears striped green stockings along with her school uniform. She received a little more attention than the others due to her Pawn status. Which she obviously gave me more attention than the others after hearing I was a Pawn.

"Saji Genshirou, Sona's other Pawn but I took 4 pieces" spoke a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. He was a young dragon in training as he possessed the Absorption Line, one of Vritra's sacred gears. He was also my rival as a fellow pawn. He obviously took priority as he is also another dragon. I did a little victory dance in my head as I nailed it perfectly, guessing each and every one of their pieces.

"Well now, how's that sacred gear coming along hatchling," I asked as I walked up to Saji surprising most of the people in the room. "Well, thanks to your tips I've progressed much faster then I would've by myself, although I definitely have a ways to go" Saji spoke with a smile as we acted like best friends.

"Hatchling?" Asia spoke confused. Every one in Sona's peerage already knew as to why I called him that as well, they just didn't say anything. "Saji here contains the sacred gear Absorption Line, it's one the Dragon King Vritra's sacred gears," I said smiling as I pointed to Saji. Sons gave a nod of confirmation to the pervious nun.

"But if he isn't an actual dragon by birth, why do you call him a hatchling," Akeno asked curiously, now confusing Soma's peerage as they haven't really thought about it. I scratched my head trying to come up with a way to explain how this worked. "Well that's kinda complicated, I don't really have enough time to explain it right now effectively," I said giving a shrug.

"Perhaps we should have a duel between dragons to see how much you've improved," I said to Saji teasing him. Sona wondered her way over to Rias with a curious look in her eyes. "So do you actually know where he came from, I mean dragons are very rare are they not?" Sona asked Rias as she gave a glance over to me talking to Saji.

"Yes I know, but it would be best if he explains it" She responded to Sona giving her a smile. Sona would've usually asked me straight away, but she didn't know if I would be upset or not. She knew that in legends angering a dragon would always end badly, and that held up in the real world too.

"Issei do you mind if I asked you something" Sona spoke loudly catching the attention of them room. "Shoot," I said calmly pointing finger guns at her in a childish manner. "I was wondering where you were from, dragons are exceeding rare nowadays after all" Sona justified her reasoning for asking the question.

"Sure I dont mind. I was born in this town and am currently living in my parent's old house. My mother was a hybrid of a dragon and a devil while my father was a full blooded dragon as you know. My father was a descendant of the Heavenly Black Dragon of voids, Inanis. However, due to me being his relative, I was able to also gain the sacred gear Void Caster, making me the current generation of the Black Dragon Emperor" I said concluding my story. Sona's peerage was shocked to learn about this. Most of them had their mouths gaped out of amazement.

"So Saji has received tips from a Heavenly Dragon on how to get stronger," Tsubasa asked while pointing to Saji. "Well no, I'm not a Heavenly Dragon, although I am a descendent of one, that doesn't mean I inherit their title" I spoke to the blue haired Rook. The room looked at me slightly confused as their devil culture was similar to a monarch, people born in that blood line were to inherit their title one day.

"So how does it work then," Akeno asked me as she tilted her head. "Well, to put it simply dragons respect power and actions. Which means that your title is based on your power and how well respected your actions are respected in the dragon community" I spoke in a thoughtful tone, as I tried to explain it in a way they would understand.

"So does that mean Saji could one day be a Heavenly Dragon," Ruruko asked excitedly. It was painfully apparent to us that she liked Saji just by seeing how happy to hear what she was hearing. "No," I said bluntly which caused her to puff her cheeks in annoyance. "And why not?" She asked aggravated.

"Saji is a good guy and can do the most amazing deeds in the world, but he would never be able to reach the strength of a heavenly dragon. At most he could reach a dragon kings level, but to even do that he would have to collect all of Vritra's sacred gears and reawake the Dragon King Vritra" I spoke bluntly as it should've been obvious that he wouldn't get strong enough to rival the Biblical God in strength. "So what rank are you," Kiba asked grabbing the attention of the room.

"Well its kinda embarrassing, but I haven't done any feats known to the dragons to earn a title. However, if we were going off of power alone, I would be around Dragon King class as I've beaten Tannin in a fight before" I spoke as I thought about it.

"So what does that equate to in in the devil's system of power ranking?" Sona asked me. "That equals to around somewhere in between Ultimate class and Super Devil" I responded, causing Sona's mouth to gape slightly.

"How do you think you'd do against Sirzechs," Akeno asked. The entire room focused on me intensely at this question. "He'd kick my ass, he has so much experience on me that I don't know if I could do anything seriously effective to him" I spoke which is about what everyone expected.

"What if you just based it on your powers alone," Tsubaki asked, once again focusing all the attention to me. "If we just considered our powers, it would be a good fight, but Sirzechs would still ultimately win either way" I answered. This surprised some of the people in the room, as they expected me to say I would be destroyed instantly.

Although Sirzechs has never really gone all out on me, so I can't really say for sure what would happen. I just know I still have a lot I could improve on.

Sona cleared her throat gathering the attention of the room away from me. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something other than officially introducing out new members together," Sona said looking at Rias's curious expression.

"And what may that be?" Rias asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to know if you planned on getting your new member's familiars anytime soon," Sona said, surprising Rias and confusing Asia and I. "What's this about familiars," I asked turning to Rias. I wasn't very well versed in Devil culture or knowledge, so this familiar thing was a new concept to me.

"Familiars are supernatural monsters that Devils bind with and are considered a basic requirement. They can be used as assistants to their masters in various tasks, be used for information gathering and relaying messages, as well as perform any other odd jobs that their masters could think of." Rias said as a bat appeared around her for an example. It was kinda cute, to be honest, but I'd want something badass if I am getting one.

"And yes Sona I did plan to get them, familiars, I was planning to mention it to them about getting one next weak before you showed up," Rias said to her friend. "Well, that's a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people once a month," Sona said thoughtfully as she held her hand to her chin, think about how to resolve this.

"Well in that case, why don't we have a friendly contest to sort this out" Rias suggested with a smile. Sona widened her eyes at her friend's response. "A contest?" Sona said with a surprised tone. "Indeed whoever wins gets to take their group first" Rias spoke in a light tone.

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game" Sona spoke in disbelief. "Oh, no. We'd never get permission to do something like that" Rias said waving her hand dismissing the idea. "Yes, that is true. Besides now isn't the time to be calling attention to yourself is it, especially with him now" Sona responded rather smugly, pointing at me referencing our relationship, which she somehow learned about.

Rias's happy expression was immediately replaced with one of immense irritation. "Don't go there" Rias quickly snapped back sharply with an annoyed tone, that surprised everyone in her peerage. "I know, we should settle this like true high school students, with sports" Rias spoke with her pleasant tone immediately replacing that irritated mood shift she had. 'Weird' I thought to myself as I wondered what could be troubling her so much to get her to switch moods like that.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, how about we play tennis tomorrow" Sona suggested to Rias. "Yes that sounds like an excellent idea" Rias responded to her friend. "Well, now that that's taken care of we will be taking our leave," Sona said as she gave a slight wave and smile to her fellow devils, as her peerage turned to exit the door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow on the court," Rias said giggly like an excited little kid. Rias turned to the rest of us and prepared to speak. "Alright, everyone. The club is dismissed for today, everyone gets plenty of rest as we are going to go to the familiar forest after we beat Sona's team" Rias stated confidently.

"Right!" everyone spoke as we all got our things to leave.

"Issei and Asia could you come here for a second" Rias called to us grabbing our attention. We walked over in front of Rias's desk. "Asia's stuff has been moved into her room, so all you two need to do is set everything up" Rias spoke to us.

"Really already, you guys sure work fast huh," I asked her, causing a giggle to emit from her mouth. "Well, that's one of the practical benefits on magic" Akeno spoke with a smile.

"Well, we better get going as I got to cook for two now," I said scratching the back of my neck. "Come on Asia," I said waving for her to follow me.

Asia and I walked our way home while the chilled air was filled with a comfortable silence. We each held our own thoughts respectively. Asia was probably thinking about how to set up her room, or how she could help out around the house.

I was busy thinking about that familiar forest and whatever this Rating Game is. I've heard of it, but I wasn't too sure on what it was outside of a way for high-class devils with peerages to compete against each other. I wonder if Rias has ever participated in one.

After leaving that thought behind I started thinking about what familiars I could get. As far as I'm aware there isn't a real limit to what you can get so long as they are bondable. Looking back up shaking out of my thoughts, my house came into my vision. We walked our way inside and proceeded to put up our school stuff.

"Ok, they said your things were already moved to your room, so go up there unpack and then come back down here, while you're doing that I will be working on dinner," I said pointing up the stairs where Asia's room is. We walked up the stairs and to her room so I could show her where it is specifically.

The room was littered with boxes filled with Asia's belongings. I turned and walked back down to the kitchen leaving Asia to take care of her room, while I on prepare dinner.

I decided I would cook something relatively light for Asia since this was her first night here, excluding when I was unconscious from exhaustion. Halfway through cooking, I realized this would be an excellent time to contact Kuroka since Asia was still in her room.

I held up my hand as I slowly struggled to create a magic communication circle due to my lack of magical powers. Even if I could use my Power Of Extinction with a decent extent, I also trained and practiced with that magic for literal years before I could use it well, and it's not like I use magic circles often.

The magic circle flickered before stabilizing its color to a solid black and proceeded to float up to my ear. The circle producing a ringing sound until it was answered and a voice came through the magic circle. "Issei is that you, Nya" A beautiful voice spoke through the circle.

"Yeah it's me, how have you been?" I asked casually as I walked into the living room taking a seat. "Better now that you've called, normally you don't call little oh me, Nya" Kuroka spoke in a whiney tone. "Well your always busy with your work, so I don't want to interrupt you," I said shrugging.

"Well since you normally don't call me this must be pretty important, oh have you finally decided to give me some kittens" Kuroka teased with a seductive voice. "No that's not it, but it's essential," I said with a more serious tone. "Alright then spill it, what so important, Nya," Kuroka asked curiously.

"I might have a lead on your sister" I spoke. The communication line went deadly silent as Kuroka processed what I said. "I'll be there soon" Kuroka quickly said hanging up before I could say anything.

If there was ever something she loved more then me or the ideas of making kittens would be her sister. She didn't lie either, as within a few minutes I felt a magic presence approach my house as the living room lit up with a purple transportation circle. The circle's luminosity increased significantly in a burst, shortly after dying back down.

The circle faded away revealing Kuroka in her usual black kimono with her dragon mark out on display. Her dragon mark consisted of changing her old ornately detailed headband to have a dragon skull on it with violet flames in its eyes. Symbolizing her skills with Senjutsu mixing with my void powers. Kuroka's eyes darted around the room looking for me, stopping upon spotting me looking at her from the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

She quickly walked across the room to me, stopping once she reached me. "Tell me everything," Kuroka said seriously gently laying her hands on her shoulders. I took notice of how she dropped her little "Nya" Thing she does, which was a sign that she was taking this very seriously. I nodded as I pulled Kuroka to the living room sitting her on the couch as I sat next to her.

"Ok to start, I should tell you I'm not sure if it's her or not" I spoke giving her an apologetic look. "That doesn't matter, the fact that you found anything is great, I haven't found anything since we started looking," Kuroka said looking downcast as she gazed to the floor, clenching her hands to her kimono in frustration.

"You know that I'm in Rias Gremory peerage right," I asked Kuroka, a slight feeling of gilt appearing as I should have noticed this sooner. "Yeah, you've been in it for a little over 3-4 weeks" Kuroka spoke looking at me curiously as what that had to do anything with it.

"Well, there's a girl in there who goes by the name Koneko" I spoke as Kuroka was confused by why I'm mentioning her. "Well she looks very similar to you, she also has a similar scent to you, and it feels as if she is forcefully repressing something," I said causing Kuroka eyes to widen.

"She is pretty short with a petite frame standing at 4,6 she also has white hair and hazel eyes" I continued. Kuroka covered her mouth as her eyes built up with tears. "T-That sounds exactly like Shirone" Kuroka muttered out between her sobs. I wrapped my arms around her trying to calm her down, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"When do you think I can see her," Kuroka asked me, her voice muffled as she spoke into my shoulder. "I don't know, but we might want to wait a little bit, as much as I hate to say it I don't think she would be happy with you since you had to leave her behind," I said rubbing Kuroka's back. "I-I know, and I feel horrible for it" She muttered out between her gasps.

"I promise you, I will reunite you two" I spoke softly into Kuroka's cat ears. "You promise," Kuroka asked quietly as she looked up to me. I nodded in response to her question. She leaned forward pulling me down to her as she pressed her soft lips onto mine. I was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss. Her lips silky soft as the kiss was filled with emotion and passion.

"Um... Issei" I heard to the side of the room shocking us out of our embrace. Asia was standing at the bottom of the staircase staring at us. Kuroka tilted her head slightly upon seeing her.

"Who is this girl Issei," Kuroka asked turning to me with a confused look. "Issei, you're not cheating on Akeno and Rias.. are you," Asia asked nervously. 'FUCK' I mentally screamed to myself as this situation was going to take a lot of explaining.

"Rias and Akeno, Issei have you gotten more mates without telling me, Nya" Kuroka pouted puffing her cheeks out imitating a child. Asia tilted her head in confusion at hearing Kuroka saying this. "No Asia I didn't cheat on Akeno or Rias, let me try to explain," I said standing up.

"Kuroka and have been mates for a few months now, Rias and Akeno became my mates after Kuroka," I said explaining the situation to her. "So does Rias and Akeno knows about her" Asia asked curiously.

"Uh, well uh... I kinda forgot to tell them" I said scratching the back of my neck. The girls looked at me curiously as to question how I forgot to tell them something so important, Asia looking more like a confused child.

"I honestly planned on telling them tomorrow," I said putting my hands up in surrender like position. Asia seemed to believe me, maybe a bit too easily but I was glad none the less. Kuroka let out a giggle at my situation, I was a little surprised that she wasn't mad, but she did tell me that she doesn't mind me having other mates so long as she got her attention.

"Well I suppose I should be going now, please contact me when the time is right," Kuroka said as she stood up walking to the center of the room. She gave me a warm smile accompanied by a wave as a purple magic circle took her back to where she came from. I turned to Asia as she walked closer to me. "What did she mean by that" Asia questioned me curiously.

"Its best I don't say right now, but you will know eventually. For now, though I need you to keep this a secret from Rias and Akeno until I can tell them ok" I told Asia giving her a smile as I walked into the kitchen which she followed. "Ok" She simply said with a nod and a warm smile.

"So what are we having for dinner," Asia asked looking around for the food I was supposed to make. "Well I haven't actually made it yet because I got distracted, so what do you say about us making it together," I asked as I pulled out some food from the fridge. Asia beamed up happily at hearing this. "I'd love to," She said excitedly. She quickly ran up beside me and started helping me prepare the food.

Asia and I cooked our meal which we quickly ate up. We decided it was time to go to sleep and prepare for tomorrows competition. I laid in my soft bed thinking about tomorrow.

'We're going to wipe the floor with them, no matter what we won't lose' I thought determined as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Whelp there is another chapter done, remember to leave suggestions for the story as well as what I could improve on in my writing. ****  
**

**Thank you all very much for the read :D**


	10. Familiars, A flaming entrence

Familiar Time, A Flaming Entrance

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

"Issei are you up, its almost time for school" echoed a sweet, gentle voice through my door. My eyes slowly cracked open being blinded by the light. "Issei are you up?" the same voice asked through my door. I usually would've been annoyed to be awoken early for school, then again it was never a good idea to wake a sleeping dragon.

"Issei, we need to get going," Asia said slowly opening the door with a creek, peeking her head into my room. For whatever reason, I didn't feel the same agitated and annoyed feeling I usually felt when being awakened. Perhaps it was her soothing voice or maybe her dragon affinity calming down, probably both to be completely honest. Although this was a different feeling than waking by my mates. I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah I'm up, finally," I said letting out a yawn. I stretched out my arms along with my draconic features. Asia formed a red blush brightly across her face upon seeing my muscled body.

"W-Well I-I-I'll let you get r-ready" Asia spoke stuttering profusely in embarrassment, slamming the door shut and quickly running down the stairs. I giggled at her display as I could hear the light steps of her feet running down the stairs.

I stood up from my bed putting on my clothing and proceeding to walk down to the kitchen. I saw Asia sitting at the table in her school uniform as I got myself a glass of water to quench my thirst. "Aren't you going to put on your school outfit?" Asia asked tilting her head as she observed me in my tank top.

"Nah, I normally don't wear it anyways" I responded giving Asia a shrug in response. "Won't you get in trouble?" Asia asked confused. "Normally yeah, but that stopped happening a while ago, I guess Sona gave up on me," I said with a chuckle. Asia was confused at this but didn't say anything more to what I said.

For breakfast, I quickly made up a large amount of eggs and toast for us. Asia ate a very small portion for herself, while I ate a tremendous amount compared to her. Then again to me, it was normal, but it was a substantial amount for the others. After we finished off our breakfast, I gathered up the dishes to wash them, shortly after making our way to school.

We were walking down the sidewalk behind the other students that were walking to school. Asia's head perked her head up as she looked into the crowd of students.

"Hey isn't that Kiba and Koneko?" Asia asked pointing into the large mass of student. I was able to look to where she is pointing quite quickly as I was quite a bit taller than most of the students here. She was right, Kiba and Koneko were walking side by side talking about something.

"Yeah that's them, why don't we catch up to them," I said as I grabbed Asia's wrist and pulled her along with me as we walked through the crowd of students. "Kiba, Koneko" I shouted grabbing the twos attention, as well as most of the crowd, yet no other students greeted me, or reacted at all. In school outside of the club, I always singled myself out from the other students.

"Hey didn't expect to see you this early" Kiba spoke giving us a smile. Koneko stayed silent but gave a nod in agreement. "Well, today has an important thing going on," I said as we all entered the school grounds, making our way to the ORC. Upon entering, we were greeted by Rias and Akeno talking together behind her desk.

"Ah good, your all here" Rias spoke as the attention of the girls were on us entering. We all walked in and took our places that we usually took, except our attention was focused on Rias and Akeno.

"Alright, so for our competition we are going to be playing Tennis after lunch" Rias spoke while giving a bright smile. "Tennis, who are you taking with you," Kiba asked. "I'll be taking Akeno as my other player," Rias said as she pointed to her Queen.

I sat there in silence and confusion as I didn't actually know what Tennis was, however by no means was I gonna admit that. "Also, due to you all being in my peerage and club, you all will be let out of your last classes to observe the game" Rias spoke.

I gained a bright smile that I wouldn't have to sit in those boring classes today. "Thank fuck," I said letting out a sigh of relief. "My I knew you didn't like class, but I didn't know you disliked it that much" Akeno spoke giggling at my reaction.

The rest of the members sweatdropped at hearing this, but what could I say. I was a free-flying dragon, and being locked in that classroom all day felt like they were locking me in a cage.

*Ring*

I heard the bell ring through the school grounds, signaling the students to go to their classes. My happiness dropped slightly as I heard the bell going off, but I was still happy about only having to go to half my classes. I gave my fellow ORC members a wave as I walked out of the club room, proceeding to make my way to my class which happened to consist of science.

Asia gave a wave to them as well as she quickly caught up with me. We walked to our class entering the crowded hallways. Asia didn't have much trouble getting through the crowd with her smaller frame.

I, on the other hand, was bumping into people left and right with my muscled build. Slowly making my way through the students, I managed to make it to my class. The class, as usual, was filled with my talkative peers.

I walked over to my seat noticing that a lot of girls surrounded Asia as the asked her questions. With my enhanced senses, I eavesdropped on their questions and her answers to see if they were giving her any shit, cause I'd put that to a stop real quick.

They asked her general questions such as where are you from, what was it like, how the two of us met. She answered them one by one nervously as they crowded her. My attention was piqued when one of the girls asked where she was staying since she wasn't originally from here.

"Oh I live with Issei," Asia said ignorant to what ideas she just embedded into their heads. "EH?" the girls shouted in unison upon hearing this. I covered my ears and winced in pain upon hearing the high pitched screams of the girls.

"You're really staying with him?" One said with jealousy. "While he is quite a looker, it's a little weird that he doesn't talk to anyone," another said. Asia looked around confused at why her living with me was such a big deal. They were quickly silenced as the teacher opened the door.

The students took their seats as the teacher walked up to the podium. He started lecturing about some scientific stuff that was boring me, so much so that I fell asleep.

*Ring*

I was awoken by the school bell going off signaling that it was time for lunch. I cracked open my eyes to see Asia as she shook me lightly trying to wake me up. "Issei, its time for the competition," Asia said as she continued trying to wake me. I sat up rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes as I looked around the room seeing that the other students have already left.

"Wow, how long was I out?" I asked standing up gathering my things. "You fell asleep at the beginning of class and slept all the way through it" Asia spoke as we walked out of the classroom and down the halls. "Huh, his lecture must've been quite boring," I said chuckling as we walked outside of the main building.

Upon exiting the school building, I could hear cheers from the students echo across the extensive school grounds. The sounds were resonating from the tennis court where the match was about to go down.

Asia and I made our way to the court to see the fence around it being surrounded by a large number of students. I noticed a less crowded area that held the rest of the members from both the student council and the ORC. Asia and I made our way to the club members only area by trekking our way through the large crowd.

We finally squeezed our way through meeting up with the rest of the peerage members. "Sorry about being late I slept through my last class and woke up a little late" I spoke to the others with a yawn as I was still pretty tired, although the loud cheers of the audience certainly waking me up.

"As to be expected from a dragon," Kiba said with a small chuckle poking fun at the fact that all I seriously do during club time is sleep on the couch or train.

"Lazy Lizard" Koneko deadpanned as she glared at me from the corner of her eye. I sweatdropped at her insult as it was pretty true. "Wow look at them," Asia said pointing at Rias and Akeno on the court.

Rias was standing out in the field wearing a pink high cut tank top that clung to her skin tightly. Her legs covered in black yoga pants showing off her curvy features while being completed with black and white sneakers. Akeno wore something similar except her tank top was a yellow shade, and her yoga pants didn't cover the entirety of her legs. Both of the girls had their mate marks tucked in their shirt so it wouldn't fall out. Sona and her Queen Tsubaki stood adjacent of them on the court. They were also quite similar in clothing, except their tank tops were white, and their legs were covered by back slacks. Everyone was cheering for the different teams varying in each person. "Show em whos boss girls" I shouted trying to encourage my mates. A blue flag entered my peripheral vision, drawing my attention over to it. Saji was clinging to the fence tightly as he waved the flag in the air. "Stick it to them Sona" He shouted trying to bestow confidence into his master and Queen, similar to me. My attention went back to the match as it was about to begin.

The two queens moved up to the closer positions by the net, while the Kings stood in the back of the court. "Everyone ready," Rias asked as she raised her hand holding the ball, ready to strike the ball. "Yeah we're ready, may the best devil win," Sona said confidently with a smirk, tightening the already firm grip placed upon her tennis racket.

Rias tossed the ball up and struck it sending it flying to Sona's side. The game proceeded on like this back and forth as they were pretty equal. "Who do you thinks gonna win?" I asked turning to Kiba.

"Not sure, they seem to be pretty even don't they" Kiba responded to me. I let out a nervous chuckle as I nodded in agreement, truth be told I was still a little confused on how to determine who was winning. We all continued watching the game until I heard a small clicking noise that caught my attention.

I looked around for where the noise was coming from, but it was hard to tell with all the students cheering for the game. "You hear that?" I asked leaning down to Asia's level. She looked over to me confused as to what I was talking about

"No, but the crowd is pretty loud" Well, that's all I needed to hear to answer my question. I stood back up looking around as Asia focused her attention to the game again. I figured it was nothing and turned back to the game. However right as Akeno's skirt flew up slightly, I heard the same click go off multiple times.

My eyes started darting around the area again, except this time I managed to spot the source thanks to the sound being emitted for a longer time. My eyes filled with disgust and rage as I saw the two idiot perverts laying down on a hill, one having a camera close up to him. I know I can kill him, at least not here, so I decided to take the next best course of action.

"I'll be right back" I grumbled out to the others, pushing my way through the crowd before they could ask any questions. I walked around the field to where I last saw the two ass holes which were taking perverted pictures of my mates.

I was met by a grass-covered slope reveling the two laying down with their heads peeked over the hill, allowing them to see the court at the lowest angle. I started to slowly walk up the hill closer to them until the baldy decided to open his mouth.

"This is the bomb, I'll be whacking it for weeks off of this" he spoke with drool running out of his mouth. "Shut up, I have to focus so I can get go shots" the other spoke as he zoomed in on the camera. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in anger.

'Can't kill, can't kill, can't kill' I repeated to myself mentally, trying to keep it from happening. I calmed down slightly and continued walking up the small slope to them. "What are you doing?" I grumbled deeply causing them to jump.

The two perverts slowly turned around to see me, my eyes filled with anger. They turned around completely now facing me, their backs against the ground as they slowly backed away.

"W-we were just bird watching, right Motohama."

"Y-Yeah thats 100 percent t-true Matsuda".

'That's a pathetic lie' I thought to myself. They were slowly trying to back away as I walked closer. "Really? Then let me see your camera four eyes" I reached my hand out, my eyes still filled with rage. They looked at each other nervously, cold sweat running down their foreheads, deciding what to do.

They looked back to me noticing that I was significantly closer to them. Motohama tried to get up and run, but I quickly put a stop to that, kicking him in the side harshly causing him to collapse to the ground. He was grunting in pain, grabbing the side that I impacted.

The other stood as he prepared to defend his downed friend. "DAMN YOU" he shouted as he charged at me with his fist clenched, preparing to strike my face. To his disappointment I caught his fist effortlessly, my eyes narrowing as I looked down at him.

I harshly kneed him in the gut causing him to widen his eyes from the sharp pain as spit left from his mouth. I got to give him credit for at least trying, instead of running away like a bitch.

I picked up the camera, scanning through the photos taken by this creep. The camera roll was filled with panty shots of all the competitors in this contest were having. Not only that but there were hundreds of photos of girls changing of almost every decent looking girl in this school.

My face scrunched up in disgust at seeing this, how many girls they spy on unaware, it's sickening. I looked around for any witnesses in the area who could see what I'm about to do. After confirming that I was unseen by anyone I crushed the camera to bits, snapping the memory card in half. I dropped all the pieces and started returning to the game, leaving the unconscious bodies of the two perverts on the hill.

As I was walking back I heard a loud noise emanating from the court, it sounded strikingly similar to thunder. I ran to the courtyard noticing a severe lack in cheering. Upon arriving, I saw that the only people left were the peerage members. I quickly made my way there, stopping as I reached the others.

"What's going on? What was that loud sound I heard" I asked looking around for any signs of danger ignoring the tennis match completely. "The only thing remotely dangerous is their match" Kiba responded chuckling as he pointed to the girls.

I looked over to see them covered in their aura with their respective colors, Sona's being blue like water, and Rias's being a deep crimson red. "The match is getting out of hand," Koneko said bluntly as Akeno started sparking with lightning. "Let's see how you like a magic attack, Sona Sitri style" Sone shouted as she slammed her tennis racket into the ball, covering the ball in her blue aura making it significantly faster.

"I thought we agreed to not using magic" I grumbled out. "True, but that doesn't seem to be stopping them" Koneko pointed out as the kept throwing magic attacks at each other.

The match went on for about 2 hours, it consisted of them throwing that magic ball around and calling each other out. Kiba, Koneko, and I were now sitting inside the club room waiting for the others. "That was a good game" Kiba stated as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice to see magic get thrown around since I can't use it all that well" I responded as I sat down on my side next to Asia. "Too bad, it was a draw," Koneko said flatly reminding us that neither team one by raising up their rackets, the strings inside each one were torn to shreds. "Since nobody won their suggestion a team match between us" Koneko spoke.

"Really?" I questioned, although I suppose it did make sense. "Really, they're all out there right now deciding what we should play" Kiba spoke as the duel doors opened up revealing our King and Queen.

"We've chosen dodge ball as the game we'll all play. We meet the Sitri's tomorrow night in the gym. So... let's win this." Rias said confidently as she entered the room. "Thanks for playing for us" Asia spoke giving a bow to the others. "Yeah, seriously" I spoke after her as I gave them a smile of gratitude. "Alright, for now, the club is adjourned until tomorrow night" Rias spoke waving her hand signaling us to go about our own business, which we did.

Asia and I went home to go to sleep. It was currently really late at night, I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. For the first time in forever, I ain't able to sleep tonight, which is weird for a dragon. I kept laying there trying to fall asleep until I got an idea.

I sat up and quickly made my way to Asia's room. "You up?" I asked knocking on her door. "Issei?" she spoke as she opened the door, her eyes droopy with tiredness. "Yeah, I need to ask you something," I spoke to her as she adopted a slightly confused expression. "Ok then, come on in," She said moving away from the door trying to welcome me in.

"Oh, that's fine it's really late. Sorry to bother you but do you happen to have a need and thread I can borrow?" I asked. "Yeah.." She said slowly confused as to what I was doing. She went to grab them and handed them to me. "Thank you, have a good night," I said with an appreciative look as I shut the door and ran downstairs, starting to work on my plan.

The next day went on, as usual, me going to school bored out of my head. Except for this time, we didn't go to the club room. Instead, I teleported home to get a little rest as I didn't sleep at all last night.

I spent most of my time sitting on the couch until night came, which is when I was supposed to meet the club members for the dodgeball game. I don't actually know what it is, but if its anything like the name it should be easy to learn.

I covered my self in shadows teleporting me to the side of the gymnasium. I could hear my friends inside talking to each other as I walked up to the doors. Opening the doors revealed the others in their gym uniform helping each other stretch out their limbs. I lazily walked into the room, giving out a yawn as I was tired from last night, although it did help that I slept in class.

Akeno glanced over to the door seeing me walking in. "Oh, glad to see you" she kindly spoke with a smile, while helping Asia stretch by pushing down on her back as she sat on the floor with her legs spread wide. "Ah my legs are on fire," Asia said whimpering as she was pushed to go farther.

Koneko was sitting on the sidelines with me as we watched the others stretch. Kiba did some basic stretches as well did Rias and Akeno, seems Koneko and I are the only ones who aren't. "Alright every, let's win this thing," Rias said standing up from her stretching.

"Oh wait that reminds me of something," I said perking up as I dug into my back park. I pulled out 6 long white strands of soft fabric. Occult Research Club was written in red twine sewn across the headbands.

"Team headbands?" Rias questioned as I handed everyone their own. "Yeah, I stayed up all night making them. I hope they look ok" I spoke as I tied mine onto my head. "Wait you didn't sleep?" Rias questioned looking surprised. "Yeah but don't worry about me," I said shrugging it off.

"That's odd for a dragon," Kiba said chuckling. "Yeah, but I wanted to do something since I don't know human sports that well. I figured I could at least give us all something to bring us together as a team" I spoke, scratching the back of my neck.

"Ready to rock and roll" Spoke Sona from the doorway, bringing our attention to her as they put my headbands on. "You know it" Rias spoke confidently as each team stepped on their side of the gym, our sides being split in half by a visible white line painted on the wooden floor. Sona's peerage had the ball starting off, as well as they had two of their members play referee to even out the numbers.

These two members being Sona's Bishop's, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka. Sona's Rook held the ball as she picked someone to try and eliminate from the game. Her eyes locked with Koneko's as she reared her arm back throwing the ball. The ball barely hit Koneko as she tried to lean back to dodge it, ripping off a strand of her shirt.

"I need a drink anyways," Koneko said plainly as she walked over to the sidelines. The ball bounced across the court over to Sona's side, allowing Tsubaki to pick up the ball. She started imbuing the ball with a profound blue magic aura as she cocked her arm back.

She released the ball at high speeds directly as Rias, who caught the ball with relative ease. The force of the shot pushed Rias back a few feet, as well as it ripped her clothing slightly. I never realized how much magic could enhance something until this day.

"Well, catching Tsubaki's throw head on is pretty impressive," Sona remarked complimenting her adversary. "Don't forget Sona, I'm a Gremory, and that's just how we roll" Rias responded backfiring the ball. The ball hit a crimson magic circle increasing its speed and strength several folds, as well as gifting it with a bright red aura.

The ball hit Sona's Knight, Tomoe Meguri head on knocking her back across the court, skidding across the floor as she landed. Little overkill if you ask me, but whatever.

A ball was released from behind me, which I managed to hear the grunt of the thrower allowing me to know it was there. I ducked quickly down, allowing the ball to fly completely over me which caused Akeno to catch it. "Nice moves sweetie," Akeno said complementing me.

"Want me to go ahead and take out her Pawn" I heard Saji say quietly to his master, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Guys got confidence, but no way in hell could he hit me with that stupid ball.

"No, I got this" Sona spoke confidently causing a grin to erupt on my face as she prepared her throw. "HERE COMES THE PAIN!" Sona shouted throwing a deep blue, glowing ball to me. The ball is one of the fastest ones the game has produced so far, next to Rias's. I raised my hand lazily with my other hand in my pocket.

The ball slammed into the palm of my lifted hand, creating a loud echoing boom from the impact force, ripping my shirt clean off. The enemy team was shocked seeing me catch it like nothing, especially Sona.

"Aww, but I liked that shirt" I muttered to myself as I looked down to the remaining pieces. "Here, have fun hatchling," I said aloud rearing back my arm. I Flung my arm forward at speeds so fast that it was useable.

The ball slammed into the enemy Pawns gut knocking him out cold, as it forced the air out of his lungs. He fell over unconscious, hunched over on the ground. "Whoops, that was a bit harder then I intended..." I quietly said as the referees drug him off the court.

The game went on for a few more minutes until the Occult Research Club was declared the winners. We won because we had more members left when time ran out.

"A deal's a deal Sona. Since we beat you, we get the first pick of the familiars" Rias spoke to Sona as her peerage left the gym, the blue-headed Rook carrying Saji. "As much as I hate losing, that was still a whole lotta fun. Although, if this had been a Rating Game, and not just us fooling around, there's no way you could've beat me" Sona stated confidently to Rias as we left the gymnasium.

"You really think so? Well, I guess we won't know for sure till we play the game, but it'll be a while 'till we have to worry about that" Rias responded. "Don't be so sure Rias, you never know what's coming up" Sona said as we split paths in the school grounds. Sona likely heading home due to the time, while our group walked over to the ORC room.

We all convened in the club room as we all stood around to wooden coffee table between the couches. I was now dressed in my combat armor as my shirt was torn to shred form Sona's ball, and this was the next best thing I had.

"Victory" we all spoke in sync, clanking glasses together in a toast. "I want you all to know, I'm thankful to each and every one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those devils, I hope you all feel very proud," Rias said giving us all a proud look.

"Hell, all I did was knock one guy out," I said trying to modest, as I didn't like popularity or attention all that much. "Sure that may be true, but you also made these cool headbands, they're pretty cool man" Kiba spoke holding up the headband he wore. He wore an approving smile on his face as he looked at me. I looked around to see the others holding the same expression at his words.

I shied away slightly, as I turned my gaze away from theirs. I didn't like attention, although it was more tolerable with them, I still preferred to be a loner. "Sorry to interrupt you all, but I think it's time we got these two a couple of familiars" Rias spoke as Akeno prepared a crimson magic circle for us.

"W-Wait were getting them now?" Asia questioned as she panicked slightly. "It's a full moon tonight, this is our best shot at seeing him" Rias spoke guiding us all onto the transportation circle. "See who?" I questioned our master.

"The Familiar Master" Rias spoke plainly as the circle enveloped us in bright light. The circle died down revealing us to be in a mysterious forest, the trees dead and bare of any leaves.

"So what is this place?" I questioned, overserving my surroundings as Asia clung to my arm lightly in fear. "A magic forest where all the familiars live" Akeno spoke, pointing out the obvious. "So what, the Familiar Forest then?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, that is correct" Rias spoke plainly as she walked forward with the others, except Asia who still held onto me. 'Well then, I was trying to be sarcastic but whatever then' I thought to myself as I walked forward to catch up with them.

A cage quickly shot up from the ground capturing me in it as it closed off. The others turned around hearing the clanking noise of the metal cage, their eyes widened in surprised and sock at seeing me surrounded by a cage.

"Looks like I got a good one" A gruff voice called out from about us. The man dropped down from the tree branches revealing himself. I let out a deep growl at him, which he was surprisingly unaffected by me. "I am the Familiar Master, Towji." spoke a thin man.

He wore cargo pants held up by a jacket tied around his waist tightly. His chest covered by a white tank top, as well as the yellow straps of a backpack. His head was covered by a backward baseball cap, the little hole revealing red hair, although nowhere near the same color as Rias's.

"Looks like I got myself a young Fire Drake right here" Towji spoke turning to me with a toothy grin. The rest of the peerage looked at him worried as I was clearly unhappy. "You have 10 seconds to let me out before I drag you down the path by your entrails" I spoke sharply surprising the familiar master as I started my countdown.

"He's with us, so please let him out," Rias asked quickly trying to save the poor guys life. "He's with you? Well if that's the case I'll be glad to" Towji spoke as he quickly unlocked the door to my cage. Sure I could've just broken through it, but Asia needs to get a Familiar, and he's the familiar master.

I walked out of the cage staring him down with my draconic eyes. "You do realize the only reason your still alive is because Asia needs your help to get a familiar" I spoke coldly to him, making the others nervous.

Towji gulped down at my comment as he gave a slight nod to me. "Don't you want a familiar?" Rias questioned with a tilted head. "Not particularly," I said shrugging it off, still angry at Towji. "Well them what type of familiar do you want Asia," Rias asked as she looked to Asia.

"What type do I want? Something cute and fun to play with" Asia spoke after thinking about what she wanted. "Done come on let's go look around" Towji spoke leading the group. We walked down the path as he showed them, several familiars.

We kept walking until a specific familiar in the distance caught my eyes. It was a black wolf that was large than average, its muscled body was covered in a thick fur that acted as a form of armor. Its eyes were a beautiful sky blue, the right eye holding a scar over it.

"Hey, what's that," I asked pointing over to the wolf as it roamed through the tree lines. "Ah that's a rare black dire wolf, I heard they were possibly extinct," Towji said as he looked through a pair of binoculars at the wolf.

"Are they strong?" I asked glancing over to Towji. "Well yeah, but they don't accept an owner easily," He said as he flipped through a book he pulled out of his backpack. "Ah, here it is the Dire Wolf" he spoke as he skimmed through the page, reading the text under the picture of the wolf.

"Says here that the Dire Wolf has extreme physical strength, sharp claws and fangs that can cut weaker metals, and some have special abilities that are unique to the wolf itself. It also says that they only accept a master after a fight, as they only serve under those that are stronger then it" Towji concluded explaining the essential parts.

"That, I want that," I said walking to the wolf. "Be careful," Rias and Akeno said as they watched me walk off. "You girls know I'll be fine, I'm a dragon and its a wolf," I said shrugging it off. They knew that, but they couldn't help but worry. The wolf had its nose to the ground as it followed something, allowing me to walk closer.

I continued walking, only stopping when the wolfs head looked up to me. Its face wrinkled up as it let out a menacing growl trying to scare me away. I let out a similar feral growl as I got in a stance ready to spring into action.

The others looked on at the display, it looked as if two animals were about to fight over territory. The wolf and I started walking in a circle waiting for who would strike first.

The wolf seemed odd to me, it seemed very smart compared to others. The creature made the first move, breaking our little staring contest by running at me in high speeds, far faster then I expected for a wolf though nowhere near to quick for me. I sidestepped allowing the wolf to fall to the ground.

I quickly moved over it, pinning it down to the ground with my hands holding its front paws and its mouth shut, my tail wrapping around it constricting it. As I forced the air out of its lungs, it tried to struggle attempting to free itself, with no prevail. The wolf kept fighting for a few more minutes trying to bite, claw, or do anything to injure me. I nailed the wolf in the stomach with my knee showing my physical prowess.

The wolf yelped in pain at the impact, the rest of the air in its lungs being forced out quickly. I didn't necessarily like hurting animals, but if domination is the only thing this creature serves then so be it, not like I'll have to do this again.

"You will be my familiar" I ordered in a demanding voice looking down at the wolf. I doubt it could've understood me, but it was the tone that mattered. I needed it to know it was no longer the alpha.

It stopped struggling completely falling limp as it eyed me down. I slowly let go of the wolf, staring down at it preparing to put it back down. It slowly stood up looking at me as if it was thinking. It kneeled down to me letting out a small whimper, causing the group to look on in interest at whats happened.

"Way to go, the wolf is submitting," Towji said. "Really? That was quicker then I thought" I spoke surprised at how quickly it was, the wolf standing back up and walking over to my side.

"It could've been that you were part dragon, and inflicted that instinctual fear thing you told us about" Akeno pointed out. "I suppose so" I spoke agreeing with her shrugging, as I didn't really know, it just happened to make sense.

"Well let's keep moving, we still need to get Asia a familiar," I said turning to the group. The wolf following slightly behind me with the rest of their group. It was weird though the wolf displayed more intelligence than a normal animal.

"Wait, look up there" Towji spoke pointing into the branches of a tree. Sleeping on the branch appeared a blue-scaled baby dragon. "A that's weird, I thought they all died out" I spoke looking up to the baby dragon.

"What is it" Asia questioned Towji and I as she looked up to the dragon. "That there is a Sprite Dragon, they are scarce and shoot blue lightning. If you want it you better get it now, they aren't tamable once their older" Towji said looking up at the dragon. Asia looked over at me and then back to the sprite dragon. "Ok, how do I tame it?" She asked looking at the familiar master. He shrugged at her question "I'm not entirely sure myself, they're so rare that they hardly have any info on them" Towji spoke looking down at Asia.

"Just walk up to it and grab its attention" I spoke surprising the others. Towji pulled out a book and prepared to write down what I was about to say. "What do you mean?" Asia questioned looking at me confused like the others. "Sprite Dragons serve people who have pure hearts, so just walk up there, and it will bond with you if your heart is pure enough. They normally wouldn't serve devils, but you used to be a sister of the church, so maybe it will work for you" I said giving advice to Asia. She nodded nervously at what I said. She started slowly walking forward to where the dragon rested.

The dragon perked its head up and looked down to her, standing under his little branch. It spread its wings and flew down to Asia's level, examining her as it flew around her body. She sat there nervously with her eyes sealed shut, waiting to get hit by its blue lightning. However, the little blue dragon landed on her shoulder and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking over to the dragon on her shoulder. She looked at the dragon curiously as the dragon nuzzled itself onto her. "Would ya look at that, I was right," I said letting out a yawn. "Now why don't we do whatever we need to do and get outa here, I wanna go to sleep," I said sleepily as I stretched, attempting to wake myself up.

"Alright then, let's give them a name and make the pact," Rias said. Akeno and Rias walked over to a clear spot on the ground, proceeding to draw a magic circle in the dirt of the path. Asia's sprite dragon and my black wolf were both placed into the center of the circle. Asia's circle started glowing a bright green color, while bine shined a mix of black and violet, representing our powers and souls binding onto the familiar. We held our arms outstretched preparing to do a chant as Rias instructed.

"In the name of Asia Argento and devils everywhere. I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar forever."

"In the name of Issei Hyoudou and devils everywhere. I command you to accept this pact to be my familiar forever."

We both chanted as the lights shone brighter, then quickly died down and disappeared from sight. The sprite dragon flew up onto Asia's shoulder, while the wolf got up and walked over to my side. "Any idea's what you guys are gonna name them?" Kiba asked curiously as he looked over the two creatures.

Asia's head perked up as she thought about it. "Wynter" I spoke calmly petting the wolfs ear. "That's a nice name, what about you Asia?" Rias asked turning her attention to the little blue dragon "Rassei," Asia said happily. This caught everyone's attention as it was a unique name as well as creative.

"Where did you come up with that one?" Akeno asked her curiously. "W-Well its a dragon, and it's similar to Issei's name so... I figured I'd name Rassei" She spoke nervously with a blush on her cheeks. "That's nice, but you didn't have to do that," I said turning to her. "Well I know, but you've helped me so much latterly so.." She responded quietly. "Ok then, well it's nice of you," I said smiling to her.

In truth, I didn't really care but I wanted to make her happy, so I might as well just go along with it. "So can we go home now? I'm tired" I said turning to Rias. "Yes, I think it's about time we go home as well" She spoke forming a transportation circle beneath her.

"Thanks for stopping by, hope you all enjoy your familiars," Towji said giving us a wave which everyone reciprocated, except for me. Everyone including the new familiars disappearing into the glowing crimson circle.

We all appeared in the club room as the magic circle died down. "Whelp lets go, Asia," I said holding my hand out confusing her. "What are you doing?" She asked me as the others went their own way.

"I don't feel like walking, plus I doubt the town would take kindly to seeing a large wolf and a baby dragon" I spoke plainly as it was pretty obvious. "O-Oh, ok," She said nervously grabbing my hand.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said waving at them as Asia, and I become enveloped in shadows, teleporting to my house.

We arrived at my house in the living room, allowing the shadows to move back into the darkness off of our bodies. "Alright, I'm going to bed there should be leftovers if you want" I spoke to Asia as I walked up to my room, my new familiar merely picking a spot to rest on the couch.

Asia grabbed a little bit to snack on before going to sleep. I went into my room. I had a tough time falling asleep despite how tired I was, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. I doubt its anything real, but I couldn't help it. I slowly closed my eyes about to lose consciousness, only to be interrupted by a sudden bright glowing crimson light illuminating the room.

I sat up in confusion as I saw Rias emerge from the circle, with a very distraught expression masking her ordinarily beautiful face. She glanced around the room only to lock eyes with me upon seeing me, her eyes displaying a whole mix of emotions, just being complemented by our soul link.

"Rias? What's going on?" I asked with concern, only for Rias to quickly walk up to the side of the bed, pushing me down onto the bed as she straddled my waist.

Usually, I would've been embarrassed by the situation, but I didn't even notice it due to my concern and confusion for the current events taking place. "I know this is sudden, but I need you to take me" She spoke with a conflicted voice as she removed her clothing.

"What?" I asked shocked with my eyes wide at her impulsive request. I could sense the feeling of desperation clearly through our link and in her eyes. She quickly removed her skirt and red lace bra, leaving her in nothing but a red pair of underwear.

"Rias what's going on?" I asked trying to get more information about what's happening, only for it to fall upon deaf ears as she dodged my question. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast, gaining a slight blush as she let out a moan upon feeling the sensation of my hand.

"This is your first time too right?" Rias asked as she tried to continue. I quickly sat up and removed my hand from her breast shocking her. "W-Whats wrong? Am I not good enough" She asked in a panicked manner.

I placed my hands on her shoulders as I looked into her blue eyes, they were usually so beautiful like the sea, but not when they were filled with fear and desperation. "No that's not even close to it?" I quickly responded to her.

"I would love to do this if it would make you happy, but I don't want us to regret our first time because it was done out of desperation. I want us to both enjoy it" I said looking at her, softly holding her. Her eyes widened after hearing my words. She went quiet for a moment, looking down feeling guilty for her sudden actions as she knew I was right.

She looked back up to me with her mouth opened about to speak, only to be interrupted by a glowing white circle appearing in my room. "Damnit" she muttered to herself, confusing me at what was going on.

The circle died down revealing the white-haired Grayfia, her regular stoic expression was glancing around the room. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the current situation of an almost fully nude Rias straddling my waist, her arms wrapped around my bare muscled body as I was in nothing but shorts. Grayfia locked eyes with me causing me to chuckle nervously upon her arrival.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias asked with a sharp tone, clearly not happy to see her. "I'm here to stop you from doing something brash" she responded walking closer to us, examining the situation. "Who sent you here? Was it brother, father, or on your own will?" Rias asked glaring at Grayfia, removing herself from my lap.

"All the above, now come on we need to talk," Grayfia said calmly, though I could tell she wasn't happy with me, for whatever reason I am unaware to. "Fine, but only if Akeno may accompany me" Rias demanded.

"Your Queen? That's alright, after all, it is important to have a King's Queen by her side" Grayfia spoke, as a white transportation circle appeared beneath her.

"I'm sorry for what happened here tonight, I promise I'll explain everything later," Rias said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Grayfia. Rias redressed her self allowing her to vanish into the magic circle.

While I was still perplexed, I was very thankful that she seemed to calm down at least a little. I laid back down on the bed thinking about what all just happened, only for the tiredness to hit me like a truck. Shortly after my eyes closed allowing me to fall asleep.

*Beep, Beep, Beep. Be~ Crush*

I slammed my fisted hand on the alarm crushing it again. 'Damnit, really got to fix this problem' I mentally thought to myself, removing my fist from the fragments of the destroyed alarm. I let out a long sigh looking at the ceiling. I sat up stretching out as I let out a yawn. "I-Issei is everything ok in there" I heard Asia's sweet voice echo through the door. "Yeah, it's fine" I spoke tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"O-Ok, if you say so. I made you something to eat when you get downstairs" Asia spoke sweetly, as I heard the little pitter patter of her feet running down the stairs. Even I have to admit it was cute. I stood up putting on my casual clothing preceding to walk downstairs, being met by a lovely aroma of bacon and eggs.

Turning the corner, I saw Asia eating a small portion of bacon and eggs from a much more significant amount in the center of the table. "You know you didn't have to do this?" I said making my way over to the table. "I know, but you're letting me live here so I might as well do something for you" She spoke with a happy smile on her face. I sat down at the table as I ate a large amount of food, Asia trying to ignore my engulfment of the mass of food. Shortly after finishing our meal we got our stuff together to leave for school. We talked together about our homework and how we are handling it, though it mainly consisted of me asking how she's doing like a parent. We walked upon the large school campus, only for me to feel Grayfia's aura, as well as some strangers resonating from the ORC room.

"What's wrong?" Asia asked shaking me out of my currently surprised expression. "You don't feel it?" I asked looking down to her confused. She tilted her head slightly "Feel what?" She asked confused.

"There are two new presences in the club room" I spoke, causing us to both head to the club room with a swift pace, eager to find out what's going on. One of the powers I already identified as Grayfia's, the other power was unknown and while strong it paled compared to Grayfia and me.

Asia and I caught sight of the club room, the window holding Grayfia's image through it. 'I thought it was her, but whos the other one?' I mentally thought to myself. Asia didn't seem to notice but still held a slightly worried expression.

Reaching the old school building we made our way up the stairs and down the hall to find the door to the ORC. I held my arm outstretched to stop Asia from opening the door as I gave her a motion indicating her to stay quiet, allowing me to listen through the door.

"AND WHO IS THE BASTARD WHO MATED WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY RISER'S" an arrogant voice shouted in the room, echoing through the walls of the building. I heard the voice once and didn't even know who he was, but I already didn't like him. He sounded arrogant like a rich boy raised getting everything he wanted, not knowing the struggles of the world.

"I'm not a prize Riser, and as far as I'm concerned, your repulsive and never would've had me either way" Rias spoke loudly to the now identified Riser. "You won't be speaking so when I kill that little bastard and claim you, as well as your servants for myself" Riser, spoke angrily.

Now I was pissed, like hell if anyone is going to lay a hand on my mates or friends. I burst open the double doors causing a loud noise to echo through the room, casting a silence over the room. I kept my draconic features hidden just in case I needed to surprise him with it. All the eyes of the room gazed upon me as I stood looking around for the new bastard who dare insulted my mates.

I finally landed my eyes upon someone that I didn't recognize, his eyes staring back at me. 'So this must be Riser' I thought to myself as I looked at him up and down.

Riser was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, just one button short, giving a slight view to his chest.

The air around him reeked of Ash and cologne in sickening amounts. I flinched slightly at the scent bombarded my senses, trying not to revolt the stench my face scrunched somewhat.

"And why are these two humans here," Riser asked pointing to Asia and I. Asia ran over to the peerage as I stood my ground facing him with an obviously upset expression. "These are the two servants that were absent, as I mentioned earlier" Rias spoke with an annoyed tone.

"These two, pathetic as usual Rias, such weak servants. However they don't matter to Riser, what I want to know is who dares to take what is Riser's" He spoke with disdain in his voice as he looked over us. I kept silent trying to avoid causing Rias any trouble, as with Grayfia here attacking him would probably get the council and Sirzechs involved which would defiantly be a problem.

"W-Who is he," Asia asked nervously as she looked to Riser. Akeno was going to speak up and explain the situation to Asia, however, Grayfia interrupted her. "This man is Riser Phenex a noble high-class devil of the underworld, being the third son of the Phenex Clan. He is also Rias Gremory's fiancé" Grayfia spoke with her typical stoic gaze.

My eyes widened at hearing this, my emotions slowly changing to that of pure and unbridled rage. I clenched my hands into a fist as my claws slowly sharpened unconsciously, stabbing lightly into the palms of my hands causing slight bleeding.

'Phenex, that's not good' I thought to myself, while he was nowhere near as strong as me, their fabled regeneration makes them a hell of a threat.

"Now Rias why don't you tell Riser who has tried to steal you from me so I may turn them to ash" Riser demanded as he started slowly walking to Rias and the rest of the peerage members. Rias was about to lash out at him for daring to threat her servants, only to be interrupted again.

"As if you could turn me to ash" I spoke lowly, looking to the ground allowing my hair to shield my eyes. Riser stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, only to be followed by a loud mocking laugh that filled the people in the room with anger, except Asia and Grayfia. Riser slowly calmed himself down causing himself to wheeze from all his laughter.

"YOU? I can't believe my dear Rias would stoop so lowly. Your not even worth Riser's time" He spoke with labored breath from his mocking laughter. Riser raised his arm slowly, snapping once his arm stopped.

The snap was followed by an extremely bright orange magic circle with flames spewing from the circle. A hawks cry followed bright glowing, which caused everyone to squint except for Grayfia and Akeno who both just bore the light stoically.

The fire died down revealing 15 girls standing where the circle once was. This must be Riser's peerage members, judging by the fact that he was a high-class devil. I already started analyzing each and every member trying to learn their strengths and weaknesses.

First was his Queen. The most physically mature of the peerage members to be sure, the woman's purple eyes and long matching hair made her a beauty that I couldn't deny. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair. She was defiantly a magic user at least on the same level as Akeno, if not slightly stronger.

Next were the two Knights, which were made evident by the blades that they brandished. The first was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight and a Japanese Samurai and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is hung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle. She wouldn't be near as fast as Kiba with that amount of armor, but she would definitely be able to take more hits.

The other Knight is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving a view of her breasts and cleavage. She seems to wield a giant that is mounted on her back. It features a black blade with silver edges and has a black hilt with a red handle. Her armor would generally make her faster than the other, as well as a harder hitter with that giant blade, assuming she knew how to wield it properly.

Next came the Pawns. The Knights being identified by their preparedness four battle, the Pawns, on the other hand, were identified by how they clearly lacked the preparations for combat. Not a single one of them wore anything close to being suitable for an extended fight. Two of them were dressed in a French-styled maid outfit, while the another had the nerve to wear a skimpy runaway showgirl outfit. There were also two sets of twins within the group of Pawns that are present. One group were quite small in size and obviously very young with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, opposite to their sister, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consists of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the 's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist.

The other set of twins being closer to my age, being twins they sport similar appearances, with the significant difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni ties her hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Both of them wear short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wear short black skirts. They are also shown to tie their orange ascots in different ways respectively. Also, they're always seen wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair color respectively. They also let off the appearance and scent of a Nekomata. They both had light brown cat ears and tails, though their power was significantly weaker then Koneko, none the less Kuroka. Such was the difference between Bakaneko and their more powerful yet endangered cousins.

The last Pawn seemed to be the most prepared for combat, although that isn't saying much. She appeared as a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up, and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white with a red, which is worn under a red coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri. She was clearly the most combat serious of the Pawns, however also boasted the weakest power level. She tried to make up for her lack of power by using a staff as an offensive weapon.

Similar to the Knights, the Rooks appeared to be moderately prepared for hand-to-hand combat. One seemed to be a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She didn't appear to be wearing any undergarments, which was a little weird.

The other Rook is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section on her right pant leg cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

The only two left were the Bishops. One appeared to be a subdued Nadeshiko beauty, although compared to Rias and Akeno, I found her rather plain. She was wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange, and pink with her hair tied on the opposite side. I only spared her a glance though, as I was more concerned with the other Bishop. She appeared to be a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her stature is quite short being only around 5 foot. She was dressing in a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front. However this was all just observed from a glance, what really caught my attention was her scent and power. Hew power was rather ordinary, even for a Bishop.

The main thing that set me off was her scent. Cherries, and a warm hearth fire. A rather homey smell to be direct. However, even more curiously she looked and smelled too much like Riser for me to believe that she was anything but a family member. Cousin, niece, perhaps even a sister. Although if she is any of those options, that gives me even more questions about what she is doing in his harem or peerage. However, my observations were cut short by hearing Riser speak up, giving a command to his peerage members. However, I only caught the last words of the order. "-deal with him" was what I head. I immediately re-focused my attention onto the action that was about to happen, although I didn't take a combat position because the only one in the room that could put up a fight against me is Grayfia.

The more combat ready pawn jumped out from the group. She landed facing me with her staff prepared to strike out at me. Riser's peerage looked at me with a snarky, confident expression as they were sure that their pawn would win, while Rias and the others looked on with slight worry. Grayfia was the only one who knew the outcome of what was about to happen.

The Pawn spun her staff like a fan trying to intimidate me. However, it failed. I pulled my hands out of my pockets as I readied myself for the upcoming fight, even if it would be easy. The pawn gripped her staff tightly preparing to attack, taking a stance that would've indicated a trusting like an attack.

The Pawn quickly stepped forward, extending her staff to strike me, her attack losing a lot of power due to her overextension. I shot my arm forwards hitting the staff head-on, spilling down the middle of the staff with my fist.

The Pawn's eyes widened along with her peerage's as she was shocked by the events. She stumbled backwards dropping the splintered staff to the ground, her facing looking down at it in shock. In a burst of speed that was incomprehensible, I swiftly moved closer to her, my knee centimeters away from her temple located on her head.

She froze in fear as she felt the force from that attack, it would've crushed into the side of her skull if it wasn't halted. She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground as her fellow peerage members looked at her fearful expression.

I looked down at the Pawn, my hair covering my eyes to the onlookers that were eye level with me, but not her. She could see my sharpened draconic eyes, filled with anger that was honed like a knife and pointing directly at Riser. "Well, you did better the Riser expected. Though don't get cocky, she is the weakest of Riser's peerage" he spoke, still holding a confident tone to his already irritating voice. "I figured it would come to this, I suppose we will have to resort to the sub-clause in the agreement" Grayfia spoke shaking her head disapprovingly. Riser looked over at Grayfia with confusion, making it clear that he didn't actually read the agreement and therefore not knowing what she was talking about.

"What's this? What sub-clause?" Riser asked confused, causing Rias to form a smile onto her face. "Riser did you even bother to read the entire contract," Rias asked tauntingly "You should know about it if you did" She continued with a smug smirk. Riser's expression changed to that of annoyance.

"I- You- What does it say?" he demanded turning to Grayfia. "I have a right to know" I continued, his tone switching from annoyance to slight anger. Grayfia let out a sigh at his ignorance of not reading the actual contract.

"Yes, as one of the mentioned party members, you certainly do" she spoke exasperatedly. "As agreed by both of the heads of the Gremory and Phenex families, should one of the betroths finds an issue with the agreement, then it would be solved with a rating game between the two party members, unofficial of course, the victor will decide the outcome of the relationship. In short, it is an escape clause, depending on what either family member deemed appropriate" Grayfia spoke, her cold gaze sweeping across the room, specifically to Rias and Riser. "Does this outcome sound acceptable to you two?"

Riser didn't respond with words, but only with laughter. The man threw his head back, tears forming in his eyes. After a few seconds of his intense laughter, he quieted down slowly, leering over to Rias. "Please, game or no game, the outcome won't change. You will become Riser's. As you know, I am undefeated in the Rating Games, and yet this will be your first ever, while you, my dear, have yet to even participate in one." Riser spoke mockingly.

"That doesn't guarantee your victory Riser, have you never heard the phrase pride comes before the fall?" Rias asked confidently in her chances at winning. Her eyes giving me a quick glance, showing that her confidence was coming from the fact that I was on her team.

"Oh please, its pride well deserved my dear! As it is your sorely at a disadvantage, after all, you only have 5 servants, while Riser has a full set" He spoke confidently waving his hand behind him at the 15 girls that were his servants. "Don't you dare presume that my family is weak or I swear~" Rias spoke loudly.

"Or what? Your bore me so much that you'll make me retire? Aside from your Queen all that Riser sees is a midget, a harmless, scared girl, some pretty boy, and a disgusting brute, that you so lowly let mate you" Riser spoke, his tone shifting to anger as he mentioned me. "Don't you dare belittle my family! I will not tolerate such behavior to them!" Rias screamed furiously at Riser.

"Ah, it seems the Gremory's famed compassion and kindness for their servants is strong in you. Then in that case, when we are married your blond boy, there will be put to work as a slave, while the other will be tortured for trying to steal whats rightfully Riser's. As for the girls... well I can always use some variety in my sex life, couldn't I?" Riser spoke.

Everyone in the room wore an either angered or disgusted face. My mind went blank at hearing the words that just left his mouth. This bastard basically just admitted that he wouldn't only force himself onto Rias, but the female servants under her control as well. The thought of Asia and Koneko being forced to be taken by him, not to mention my two mates Rias and Akeno, it disgusted me.

Without thinking, I vanished from sight in one quick motion, appearing right in front of Riser. I slammed my fist directly into his gut, stunning the high-class devil as he spits out small traces of blood. Riser stumbled back in shock and pain, then quickly switching to anger after his healing factor nullified the pain.

He looked down at me with disdain, disgust, and anger as I unconsciously emitted a low growl. It wasn't the same feral growl that I typically emitted, it being quickly recognizable as a territorial warning to another male.

"You DARE touch Riser, you shouldn't even be in the same room as I" he spoke angrily raising his hand allowing a mass of deep orange flames to gather in his hand, forming a swirling sphere of fire. I readied myself for a fight, only to be interrupted by a burst of power from the side of the conflict.

"This conflict shall halt now, or by order of the great devil king himself, I will put an end to it" Grayfia spoke sharply, showing that anyone who disobeyed will be compensated justly. I was happy to see that Riser was stunned by her sudden burst of power, along with everyone else in the room, while I was unaffected by it.

"Very well, when told by the strongest Queen, even I would be frightened" Riser spoke trying to shrug off what just happened, though it was clear he was still furious with me. As much as I wanted to kill him, I went against it as it would cause severe problems for Rias. I walked over to Rias's side as Riser regained his arrogant smirk.

"Since we agreed to the rating game, Riser will allow you to train for 10 days be for Riser breaks your toys" He spoke confidently. "Very well then" Grayfia interjected before Rias could respond, hoping to avoid further conflict. "Lady Rias, should you find it acceptable, the game will be held in ten days after tomorrow, this should give you plenty of time to train as per Riser's words" Grayfia spoke.

"Thank you Grayfia, thank you" Rias spoke softly, gripping my hand tightly. "Then this meeting is done. The details of the game shall be sent to both of the party members at a later date" Grayfia spoke. "It matters not, Riser's victory is assured."

With that Riser raised his hands into the air triumphantly, as if he was already celebrating his victory. "Farwell my Rias, next we meet we shall truly be man and wife once and for all. As for you, Knight" Riser spoke, now staring at me.

"You should enjoy your final days. After all, all deaths in the Rating Games are considered accidents" With that, a hawk cry echoed throughout the room as two bright magic circles engulfed Riser and his peerage in flames. The two transporting back to the underworld as the circle died down. Grayfia gave us a bow before disappearing into her own sphere, although she gave me a quick hidden glance that was hidden from the others that spoke, you better win this. Guess she cares more about Rias then I gave her credit for.

Rias clasped her hands together gathering the attention of the room back onto her. "Alright everyone was going out to go out to a family residence that I own to train in tomorrow morning" Rias spoke. "Everyone meet back up here tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Don't worry about school, I will talk to Sona and let them know what's going on so we can be excused" Rias concluded giving us instructions on what to do.

"Right!" We all spoke in unison, shortly leaving to go prepare for tomorrow.

Rias and Akeno both walked over to her desk talking about what I could only assume was plans for the Rating games, shortly after a thought crossing my mind. Asia and I don't actually know what a Rating Game was, all I knew was that it consisted of fighting. Although I didn't know if it had any rules.

"Asia hold on" I spoke quickly turning to walk to Rias and Akeno. "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a book that had details on the official rules of a Rating Game, would you?" I asked catching the girls attention. "Yes, we should have something similar to that" Rias spoke as she opened a large drawer in her desk, shuffling through the summoning papers. She pulled out two copies of a book that detailed the history and rules of the Rating Games.

"Here is one for you, and another for Asia" Rias spoke softly handing me the thick books. "Thanks again for this" I spoke turning to head for the exit while handing Asia her copy. "Issei, wait" Rias interrupted, causing me to turn and look at her quizzically. "While I appreciate how you stood up for the rest of your fellow peerage members and me, I must ask you to refrain from impulsive behavior in the future when it regards other high-class devils." She said shrugging apologetically.

"I'm sorry to ask you that, I know you meant well and were truly thankful for it, but if a King can't control her peerage~" "Is no longer worthy of being a King" I finished for her, interrupting her mid-sentence. "Don't worry about it, I'll try to avoid letting it become a habit" I said smiling encouragingly.

"Is there anything else you needed?" I asked, "Not right now, I'll text you and Kiba for some things we will need for training." Rias spoke, shortly after remembering something. "Actually Akeno and I wanted to know something. Are you doing alright? You've been a little quieter than normal lately" Rias asked.

"Yeah, we're just concerned for you is all" Akeno concluded looking at me sympathetically. "Yeah, don't worry about me everything's fine" I spoke shrugging it off. "Whelp I'm going to go ahead and head out now," I said waving to the girls as I left the classroom heading home, as we now have an excuse to skip school.

Asia and I walked home, as I thought about what the girls said. I know I've been thinking about things, but I didn't realize it would affect my behavior. I shook my head shaking out the thoughts and refocusing on the only thing that mattered right now.

Making that flaming chicken pay

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, I shall now answer some of the comments. I won't be adding Grayfia, not necessarily because I don't like her or anything. It's only because I think I'm to much of a novice at writing to write her in, as I don't actually know her character all that well, and I'd rather wait and do her in a story later when I have the ability to write her correctly in the story instead of trying to do it now and fucking up. Kinda wish I did that with Kuroka, but its a bit late for that now so :P****  
**

**Another thing is that the updates will start coming out slower, as my schedule is filling up with other things I need to do, but by no means am I stopping it. I don't have any intentions at all to stop this story unfinished, but I do have a life away from my desk, so I have other things I need to do as well.**

**Also for those who said Raynare got off easy, I kinda agree with you. But in the heat of the moment, all Issei cared about was killing her, as he didn't have the self-control actually to put her through a tortures state. Trust me Riser will get way more pain due to his ability to heal, it will allow Issei to pound him into the ground much harder, and longer then Raynare could ever withstand.****  
**

**As normal leave your suggestions in the comments, and thanks for reading.**


	11. Announcment

This is just an announcement, so if you don't care about this then don't bother reading it.

This is a response to the fact that I've received complaints about my grammar, which I'll admit was pretty shitty.

So I wanted to announce that I'm going back to update the chapters with a grammar checker. Hopefully, this will fix some of the problems. I thank you all for the feedback about the story, especially the people who left constructive criticism. You all are very helpful with letting me know my errors, especially as a rookie at this, a lot of this flys completely over me.

So for those of you who'd like to go back and read it after its fixed, it should be done within a few days.

So once again thank you, and I hope that now that I have the grammar checker, I can provide you all with better quality content,


	12. Training Commences

Training Commences

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

My eyes slowly opened up only to squint again as the light illuminating my room shined onto my eyes. I closed them again, not wanting to remove myself from the comfortable bed that I was laying upon. I tried to shuffle around to a more comfortable position but found myself hindered by a weight. Now that I noticed it, I also noticed that something was on top of me. It wasn't cumbersome, but it wasn't light either, just heavy enough to keep an unaware me from moving.

I opened my eyes, gazing down at a lump under the sheets of my bed, the lump located right on top of my chest, all the way down to my knees. I removed the sheets from the mysterious object, only to jump in surprise at what I found. A naked girl was lying on my chest. She appeared to be a little younger than me, but still reasonably well developed. She had long, black hair running down her. Her skin was light and smooth, like Rias and Akeno's.

My faced turned light red as several thoughts raced through my mind. Primarily about who is she? Why is she here? Why is she naked with me? I could already tell she wasn't a threat to me, although that doesn't mean she was weak, she was defiantly by no means a human, even though she appeared like one.

'OH SHIT' I thought to myself, putting on a panicked expression. I neglected to realize that my wings and tail were still exposed for her to see if she awoke from her slumber. I quickly concealed my draconic features as I sat up in a sitting position.

The shaking around caused the girl to let out a light moan of annoyance, clearly showing that she wasn't pleased about being disturbed. She sat up stretching, letting out a soft yawn. I hid my right hand under the covers while allowing my claws to extend just in case. She may not have been a threat to me, but Asia was still in the house somewhere. Even so, I didn't want to hurt her if I didn't have too.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing two beautiful sky blue eyes. Now that she was sitting upright I got a better look at her appearance. Her body was well toned and moderately muscled, but still looking soft and smooth. Her dark black hair flowed down, coming to a halt around her mid back. She looked around the room a little, analyzing what was going on, stopping upon locking eyes with me.

What confused me was the fact that she didn't seem fazed or embarrassed at all of where she is and her lack of clothing. The fact that she was naked wasn't too bad for me, even if it was embarrassing, I'm no pervert, so it wasn't hard to just look at her face instead of her bust.

"So.. uh... why are you here?" I asked curiously, trying to break the silence cast over the room. Upon hearing my question her face adopted a confused look, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean, Master?" She spoke, her voice resonating a soft and calm vibe.

'Master?' I thought to myself curiously. "Why did you call me master? I don't even know who you are." I spoke, trying to pry an answer from her. Her expression grew even more curious until it quickly shifted to an expression that depicted realization. She gave me a small bow as she prepared to speak.

"Forgive me, master, I neglected to show you my human form" She spoke, raising back up from her current bow. 'No way' I thought to myself. I slowly lifted up the blankets more, revealing a black tail emerging from her tail bone. I was surprised to find this, confirming my suspicions that this was Wynter, the Dire Wolf I made my familiar.

I looked back up at her face seeing her brush her hear out of the way, revealing two black wolf ears. "Wynter, you can change forms?" I asked amazed at this discovery. I thought only dragons could change their form with aura manipulation, I had no clue that another race could do it without illusion magic.

"That's correct" She spoke calmly. Her face remaining firm with a stoic expression. "That's awesome, is there anything else you can do?" I asked curiously, trying to inform myself about how she could be useful, as no doubt she would be taking part in the fight with Riser.

"Well, no not really. I do keep the same strength and speed as I had in my normal form" She spoke while thinking if there was anything else she could do. I nodded in silence as I covered her exposed body with the blanket, as to not distract me, I would've done it earlier, but I was interested if she could do anything else.

"Stay covered up here, I'll go get something for you to wear, ok," I said getting up, putting on a tank top and gym shorts. She nodded silently as I walked out of my room, making my way down to Asia's room as I thought about how her having a more human form could be an advantage for us.

Even if she couldn't do anything else, maintain the same strength and speed while being able to wield a weapon or armor would make her much stronger in both offensive aspects and defensive aspects. I could even give her a shadow weapon, possibly shadow armor, although I never tried it. I don't see why it couldn't work.

I knocked on Asia's door. The door wasn't opened immediately. Instead, I heard light scuttering around the room, as well as her sweet voice telling me to hold on. I waited a few seconds in the hallway. Asia opened the door revealing herself in her school clothing with the book Rias gave us.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have some spare clothing would you?" I asked scratching the back of my head. It felt a little weird asking a girl if she had clothing that I wouldn't quite literally rip trying to wear. Asia looked at me confused as to why I needed some.

"Yes... b-but, why do you need them?" she asked me. I let out a sigh, followed by calling Wynter to come over here. Asia looked confused until she saw a naked girl with a wolf tail and ears. She looked between Wynter and me a few times, shortly after asking it was best not to ask.

"Y-yeah lets go see if anything will fit you... Wynter?" She spoke, showing her apparent confusion as what was going on. I will explain it to her later, probably when we're walking to the club room. I'll also have to explain this to Rias and the other peerage members.

Walking down to the kitchen I grab some leftovers to eat while reading my book on the rating game. Asia came down the staircase, Wynter following her closely. They walked over to the plates that I set out for the two and started eating. "S-So, how long have you known she could do this" Asia questioned, glancing between Wynter and I.

"I didn't know till this morning, I'll have to tell the others" I spoke continuing to read. Asia didn't say anything more and continued to eat. Wynter stayed silent throughout dinner, she seemed quite reserved. After we finished up our breakfast, we started walking to school.

Halfway there we ran into Kiba and Koneko walking down the street together. "H-Hey," Asia shouted waving her hand grabbing their attention. The two looked at Wynter with a confused expression, understandably so. "Hey, you two, who is this?" Kiba asked giving us a warm smile, shortly after examining Wynter.

"Oh yeah, this is my familiar Wynter. Apparently, she can transform, which I didn't learn of this till this morning, she keeps her strength and speed in this form as well." I answered, surprising the two. "Really? I've never heard of that before, none the less its quite beneficial" Kiba stated. "Really? How do you suppose?" Asia asked.

"Well, if she does keep her strengths while she's in this form she could wear armor, or use a weapon. Doing so would increase her potential for both defensive and offensive capabilities. She would also be able to learn techniques, possibly even forms of magic, although I don't know how much magical potential a wolf would have" Kiba said, pondering any other advantages, she would give.

"That's precisely what I was thinking" I spoke. "I've also been thinking about learning how to use a few team abilities or spells, all of my abilities are focused on strengthening myself as I normally went solo" I mentioned intriguing the others. "What did you have in mine?" Koneko asked.

We walked into the school grounds, students giving Wynter their attention as she was new. "Well, I was thinking about learning how to make shadow armor if I can create powerful weapons from the shadows I might be able to do the same with armor for you guys," I spoke. The others listened carefully to my words, processing how helpful that could be.

Kiba decided to speak up about my idea. "That may be a hindrance to me, I'm a knight, after all, I rely on speed. Armor would only slow me down, which is why I don't wear anything but light arm and shin guards" Kiba pointed out.

"That may be true. However assuming it's like my shadow weapons, it should be relatively weightless, while still providing the same amount of protection" I said. "Although I don't know, I've never done it before. We'll just have to test it during training" I concluded. The others giving me a nod. We approached the old school building. Entering the building, and the club room, we were met by our King and Queen with duffle bags.

"Ah, there you all are. Akeno already informed the school, so you will be excused from school for the next 12 days" Rias spoke moving the duffle bags over the transportation circle. "Are we all ready to go?" Akeno asked clasping her hands together with a smile. Akeno and Rias both faltered slightly upon Wynter entering the room.

"And who might this be?" Rias asked sharply. She wasn't necessarily jealous, but more cautious, as a human could've just heard what they said. 'They must think she's a human because she hid her ears and tail in public.

"Right, this is Wynter, my familiar. Apparently, she can transform into a human-like appearance" I said. The two girls relaxed upon hearing that. "That's interesting, I didn't know any other race besides dragons could do that" Akeno spoke, causing Wynter to tilt her head slightly, obviously curious as to why it was so surprising as she didn't know.

"Yeah, none of us did, but hey here she is.. so" I spoke shrugging at what she said. "Will she be training with us?" Rias asked curiously. Wynter looked at me as she wasn't sure what was going on. "Don't worry about it Wynter, I'll explain it later. Also, yeah I intended her to train alongside us" I spoke answering both of them.

"Alright then if that is all and everyone else is ready let's get a move on" Rias spoke with a smile, waving us over to the now glowing transportation circle. We all nodded grabbing the duffle bags that had our individual names written on each one and walked over to the glowing circle. Once we all entered the circle engulfed us in light transporting us to the place we would be training, presumably. The light died down, kicking up a light amount of dust.

As I wiped the small amount of dust off me, I glanced around observing the new location we were taken too. My jaw nearly hit the floor as I saw and expensive multistoried manor on a mountainside, the house holding a courtyard behind and in front of it. The yards and house were surrounded by a thick forest. On one side there was a small lake, completed by a pebble and sand beach.

On the other side appeared to be a steaming hot spring, and considering the amount of wealth that probably went into this place, I'd bet my scales that there was an onsen around here as well. I stumbled back slightly out of awe at the sheer sight of this place, I've never been to such a wealth place before.

"So uh, just out of curiosity, how rich is the Gremory Clan?" I asked "I'm even willing to bet that all the scales currently on my body could amount to the wealth it would've taken to make a place like this," I said dumbfounded.

Asia was also shocked by the appears of the house, though she wasn't near as vocal as I was. The others were just giggling at the display Asia, and I was putting on, as this was nothing new to them.

"Oh, this is nothing. Nothing compared to some of the others, in fact, this one is one of the smaller vacation homes the belonged to the Gremory household" Rias said smiling, unmistakably confident in her family's wealth.

"As for riches, well devils live for a long time, so my family has had millennia to accumulate this mass of value and wealth. I would tell you more about the other homes. However, I don't think that breaking your grasp of reality on value would be very productive on training" She said, happy that I was impressed by the sight.

She turned to address the group behind her, clasping her hands together with a smile. " Now then, everyone gets unpacked and dressed in the clothing in the duffle bags, then we will all meet up here and get to work!" She confidently said.

"RIGHT" we all spoke.

We all walked inside the vast manor, Kiba leading me to where I would be staying as we split up from the others. It was a huge room completed with two full sized beds on opposite ends of the room. The room was connected to a separate that held a modest wash unit inside.

We claimed which bed we wanted, or more like Kiba picked his preference as I didn't care, both of them were plenty soft for me. We both began unpacking our duffle bags and put on the contents that were inside. Kiba had a grey tracksuit, while mine was black.

"I didn't expect for us to be doubling up Kiba" I commented to my roommate. "I would've thought a large manor like this would've had more then enough rooms for us all" I spoke curiously while I was tying my shoes.

"Aw, is it that bad to share a room with me?" Kiba spoke flaunting a fake hurt tone and expression. He over dramatically put one hand on his forehead while looking away, the other arm clutching his suit directly over his heart. "You wound me, your words are so hurtful," he said.

"Please, you're far from the worst company I've had the pleasure of working with," I said sarcastically giving him a light whip from the tip of my tail. Kiba chuckled softly as he rubbed his stomach where the tip of my tail impacted. I finished tying my shoes facing the laughing Knight. I chuckled as well, but for a different reason.

My past self wouldn't have ever thought of having friends like these with me. Honestly, I doubt I deserve it, but hey what can ya do. Kiba stopped laughing, intaking air from his lack of breathing, opening his mouth to say something.

"You're not so bad yourself ya know. For the room situation, well there are only a limited number of rooms available for those outside of the ones claimed by the Gremory family members. These vacations homes are used for a getaway for the Gremory family, a place where they can act like a normal family for once instead of nobles, hence the lack of quarters for the servants. This place is built for entertainment, and to be frank, I'm sure if we looked around long enough, we would find a game room and a theater in here somewhere" Kiba said as he packed his regular clothing in the duffle bag.

"A game room huh? Damn, too bad we'll be training our entire stay here, considering how wealthy they are that supposed game room would be pretty fun" I said, throwing my clothing on my bed instead of packing.

"It is what it is man. Who knows, if we actually pull this off we might have a celebratory party here with her family" Kiba said shrugging it off. The idea of meeting Rias's parents made me a little nervous, I don't even know if her brother is aware of our mating bond. I quickly shook off this feeling refocusing on our current conversation.

"Yeah your right, we can dream. Although I wouldn't worry too much, as I know for a fact that I am significantly stronger than that burnt bird" I spoke confidently. "That much is apparent, yeah, but don't forget about his regenerative factor," Kiba said turning to me.

"Yeah, I haven't, to be honest, that's the only thing holding me back from a 100% sure victory. I could pound that guy into the ground 100 times, and he'd most likely still get up, all I'd be doing is tiring myself out. I could end it with one super strong attack, but that could kill him, and I bet killing a noble devil wouldn't help Rias" I said annoyingly, as I'd love to kill him.

"True that. I could only guess how hard it is for you to hold back your amount of power. Especially considering what Riser said about Rias, your mate" Kiba responded with a slight chuckle afterward. "You nearly injured me for waking you one time, I can imagine what he's going to go through, even if he regenerates it'll still hurt like hell," he said sarcastically.

"How long are you going to go on about that, I apologized after all," I said sourly at his remark, only for him to laugh once more. "You bet. I'm going to enjoy hurting that prick" I spoke with a slightly ominous tone to it.

Now finished with our preparations, we both decided to skip the tedious nuances of wandering through the vast corridors of the manner to find the exit. Instead, I pried the window open by shoving my sharp hard claws under it, lifting it slowly so the window would shatter.

Kiba leaped out the window before me falling three stories, landing lightly with a roll to reduce the chances of injuries, even if they were already unlikely. I shortly followed after him except I took advantage of the fact that I had wings, making one powerful thrust to slow my landing. The flap of my wings blew down on the grass causing them to glisten in the sunlight as they were pressed to the ground.

"My, what a dramatic entrance" Kiba spoke sarcastically. "Why thank you, I strive to impress after all," I said with an equally sarcastic tone, adding a slight bow. He gave a light chuckle while we walked over to the back courtyard.

The girls were all grouped up with their own tracksuit, surprising with matching colors. Koneko's was white, Rias's was red, Akeno's was a purple, Asia's was a green color, and Wynter wore a black one like me. They were all around Wynter talking to her, they must be happy to receive another member that was female. "Were here" Kiba said as we trotted our way over to the group.

"Finally, took you guys long enough" Rias spoke with a slight giggle. 'I wonder why she's so happy' I thought to myself. I would've thought she would've been more serious, same with Akeno.

"Alright everyone, let's get started" She spoke loudly, all of the peerage members lined up before her. "To start with I won't be leading the training schedules, Issei will!" She proclaimed waving for me to come up. The other, as well as I, were confused by her sudden decision, never the less I still walked up.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "Absolutely. You've trained your entire life, so I'm sure you'll know how to make us stronger then I would. Also, don't think I couldn't tell how you analyze people in seconds" Rias said teasingly. The others were confused at hearing the, except Akeno who just nodded. "That's right, you can analyze your opponents and see their weaknesses and strengths very quickly," Akeno said nodding agreeing with Rias.

"Its a shame you don't analyze me like that," She said seductively with a wink. 'Just gonna overlook that' I thought to myself. "Alright then, I'll do my best Rias" I spoke confidently. Rias smiled at my words and took my place in line.

I stood in her place and looked over each one of them, and while I had a general hypothesis on what would benefit them the most, I had an idea that would confirm it. "Alright," I said loudly gaining their attention. "First I'm going to spar with each and every one of you to get a better idea on your weakness, and how to improve them. Kiba your first" I spoke waving for Kiba to come up.

"Alright then, the rest of you can rest and watch from there if you'd like," I said as Kiba made his way over. The girls did so and sat down on the lush green grass, anxious to see the two males of the group spar, as well as concerned as what I would say.

I turned to Kiba as he summoned a sword from the ground. "Alright Kiba, you better go all out in this fight as I will only hold back enough to not kill you," I said loudly. Obviously, that was a lie, but I figured if he did that he would be pushed to try harder. "Right, I won't hold back either" He spoke confidently clenching his hands on the handle of his blade.

I held my arm out and formed a Claymore made from shadows. The blade would've been quite heavy if it was made of real metal, it was nearly as tall as me. I gripped the handle tightly and cocked it behind me, preparing to dash forward to test his defensive properties.

"Girls would one of you be so kind as to give us a signal?" I asked not turning my gaze from Kiba. Akeno pointed her arm in the sky and shot a lightning bolt into the air. As soon as the bolt exploded, I dashed forward with speed none of them could process, dust kicking up from the cracked ground.

Kiba raised his sword trying to predict where I was moving too. He guesses right as I appeared right where he was blocking. I swung my sword quickly with a powerful slash shattering right through his blade, but missing his body.

Kiba jumped back summoning another sword in his hand. Once again I reappeared in front of him, this time thrusting my claymore at him. He barely moved out of the way, the blade of my sword slashing through his tracksuit, but missing his body. He reared back his arm, then swung the sword down at my side trying to strike me while trying to recoil from my missed slash.

Unfortunately, I caught his sword my hand, stopping the blade instantly. I dissipated my claymore and clenched my fist preparing to punch Kiba right in the gut. However before I made contact, he raised his legs up and formed a small dagger at his foot, blocking my punch. The dagger broke upon impact but slowed my attack enough for him to dodge my punch and back away from me.

I re-summoned my claymore and got in a defensive position. I concluded that his defensive propertied were quite respectable to be able to predict the movements of something couldn't see, as well as the idea to use his foot to summon a blade to slow my attack. Kiba took the hint and prepared two swords in each hand.

He dashed forward at me with haste slashing left and right at me with a large amount of variety, making it harder to predict his next movements. I took instant notice of a few of his problems as he continued to attack me. Our spar continued for a few more minutes of similar actions of Kiba slashing at my defense.

He jumped up and swung both swords down at me, taking advantage of his downward momentum to increase the power of the attack. My wings folded in front of me, protecting me from his slash ultimately.

"Alright, that's enough," I said, allowing my claymore to fade back into the shadows. Kiba dropped his two blades falling back onto the ground panting. "You're a monster man," He said between his labored breaths.

"Dragon to be precise, although I suppose your not technically wrong" I responded sarcastically. "Smart ass" he muttered quietly, causing me to chuckle. The girls stood up and walked over to us. "Asia why don't you heal Kiba" Rias suggested as she examined his exhausted display. She nodded as she proceeded to heal Kiba with her Twilight healing.

"Master certainly is strong, so was the other Knight," Wynter said looking at us. "That he is, he's the strongest one here," Akeno said smiling. "So tell me, how did I do teach," Kiba asked, piquing the curiosity of the others at what I would say. They all listened closely, especially Kiba as he kinda considered me a rival or a level of power that he challenged himself to reach, even if it was impossible.

"As far as it goes for skill alone, you are undoubtedly better them me when it comes to wielding a blade. If your opponent were someone with equal speed and strength to you, I would almost guarantee you to win. Your defense is very impressive for a Knight, and that's a compliment as Knights aren't known for their defense, and you are one of the fastest Knights I've ever seen. Combining all this you could become one of the strongest Knights in history" I said. The others seemed happy from my review, But before they could speak, I interrupted them to continue.

"However, you strikes while indeed fast and hard to predict, lacked power behind them... Not to mention the fact that you didn't take advantage of your sword birth, restraining yourself to only a normal sword. I did also say you had a good defense, but the only reason is because you were able to predict my movements and dodge or block them. If I even landed one of those hits though you would've been out for the count. Also instead of trying to end the fight, you let yourself tire out. If we had a professional referee watching, you would've won the duel." I said concluding my evaluation. The others were confused at what I meant by the last part.

Kiba didn't really acknowledge the point I was trying to make as he formed a frown. "Won the duel but not the fight?" Kiba said curiously. "Exactly. I was able to predict your movements after the first few attacks after understanding you're overall style" I said confusing the others. "But didn't you just say Kiba's attack was hard to predict?" Akeno questions.

"Yes. But his style isn't. In a tournament, he would be nigh undefeatable, but in a war, he might be one of the first ones to fall" I spoke seriously shocking the others at what I said, especially Kiba. "I mean no disrespect to your judging, but Kiba was trained by my brothers Knight. So surely he must be stronger then that" Rias protested against my words, although it is as kindly as possible,

"It's not an issue of my strength Risa. Its an issue with my mentality" Kiba spoke up, finally realizing what I meant. "Indeed, that's his problem" I agreed with him. "Each attack he made was aimed to be specifically non-lethal. What's more, with his speed he could have generated enough momentum to knock the sword out of his opponent's hands and finish them with a killing blow, and even if it wouldn't have worked against my strength, he didn't ever try it. Finally, he only attacked me within or very close to my field of vision, never trying to attack me from behind or use underhanded methods to achieve victory."

"The typical mindset of a chivalrous Knight" Kiba said giving out a hollow laugh. "Courtesy and respect, honor and valor. So that's going to be the thing that holds me back?" He asked. "Most likely. Chivalry is a code that only briefly addresses treating women with respect. The rest and most of it is basically a list of proper and morally acceptable rules of engagement. I'll be straight forward with you, none of you here could beat me in a fight, let alone seriously harm me. My scales and skin are too tough for you all to hurt me, excluding Rias's Power of Destruction, and with my power, I could overpower you all in seconds. However, if someone with equal power and speed read the rules of that book, then they also know how to break the rules or exploit them. That would allow them to turn your battle into a battle of attrition, as the counter acted every move you would make. With obvious results by what we've seen today." I said concluding my explanation.

A frown appeared on Rias's face, clearly thinking about the new issue that has been revealed. Akeno and Koneko both had an impressed expression as they were amazed by the accuracy of my quick evaluation. Asia looked a bit torn between worrying for her peer's injuries, and then awe for both of our fighting prowess.

Wynter's expression was the same as before, but with a slight smile and a gleam of admiration in her eyes. "So, how would you recommend breaking this habit? How long would it take?" Rias asked me. I thought about it for a few minutes before responding.

"I don't know, I doubt anything I do would be able to scratch the guy's common sense on manners, especially when it comes to the opposite gender. Besides, even if I wanted to its most likely been ingrained into his mind by now. However, I do think I can help with your fighting" I concluded looking down at the Knight.

"How so?" He asked with eagerness dripping from his voice. He was obviously happy to be able to improve himself, even if it cost him a little dishonor of having his weaknesses revealed.

"You're going to forge a fire-type sword and make a genuine attempt to kill me with it," I said bluntly. The direct answer startled everyone there, prompting Akeno, Asia, and Rias to all try and protest at my idea. Kiba made a clear visible frown, clearly upset with the idea of trying to kill his friend. Wynter and Koneko were both surprised but trusted my judgment. "I couldn't do that. I can't try and kill you" Kiba said trying to reject my idea, the others nodding in agreement.

"Look, man, I get it. You have a sense of honor that you're not willing to compromise. I understand and appreciate that. However I've seen where that can lead first hand, and they always end up dying." I said bluntly, once again surprising the others around me. They all had a look in their eye, asking why does he know first hand, but none of them built the courage to ask.

"You're going to have to change, especially if you want to fight Riser's peerage. Or did you happen to forget that his entire peerage consists of females?" I said looking down to Kiba while wearing a solemn expression.

Kiba's face dropped as he realized the truth behind my words. "I can help you to some degree. Most swords can't even leave a scratch on me unless its a dragon-slaying sword. A fire sword would do even less, considering that I'm a fire drake. Besides even if by some miracle you manage to pierce my scales, we always have Asia her to heal us up" I stated jesting over to her.

"She needs practice with her sacred gear anyways, so the more roughed up we get will help her get stronger." I also stated pointing out some other benefits to this, trying to sway them to understand my side.

Kiba looked down to the grass, quite for a few moments as he was lost in thought. I stood and dusted the grass of my pant legs. "If it helps, think of this as a war. If we win nothing happens, and it all goes back to the same everyday life. If we lose.." I paused, clenching my hand in anger.

"Then Rias and the other girls in our peerage will lose their freedom and happiness to a man who has no respect for the opposite sex. I think that's worth soiling your dignity and fighting dirty" I concluded, putting distance between Kiba and me to prepare for our fight.

Kiba stayed silent for a while longer, as it was evident that I shattered some part of his reality. Then my eyes widened as Kiba stood up with a cold smile on his face. The others backed up slightly startled by his display. Kiba's blade started glowing a red color, shortly after orange flames bursting from the hilt of his sword violently, engulfing his entire blade.

I was a little surprised by his display as well, his eyes were almost empty as they stared at me, his smile cold an eerie. It kind of reminded me of myself back then. Even if this display wasn't real, he must've been putting himself in a mindset like that to help force him to do this.

The girls were about to give us the signal to start, even if they didn't like the idea of doing this. However, before they could, Kiba dashed forward at me, taking me by surprise as he was really treating this as a war. His swung his flaming blade down at my shoulder from behind me, taking advantage of my surprised state.

I managed to narrowly dodge the swinging blade, clipping the shoulder area of my clothing. The shirt portion of my outfit burnt off of me, revealing my bare body. I flapped my wings forcefully putting distance between Kiba and me, while at the same time knocking him off balance with the force of the wind.

"Good, you're already learning. In a fight to the death, your opponent won't tell you when to start" I said complementing his approach. The shadow claymore formed in my hands blocking Kiba's next strike with ease. And once again the two men of the group, or combat maniacs as the girls would've called us, we're back into the fight again.

"Men.." Rias complained letting out a sigh. "Only if they could think of something more the senseless violence." Rias had to speak slightly louder than usual as the clashes and shrieks of blades colliding filled the air, echoing across the fields as her male servants continued their spar. Although Rias realized spar wasn't the right word for it anymore, this was a fight now.

"Well, violence in a language that all men can speak" Akeno replied, clearly enwrapped by the action in front of her. Akeno's hands were placed against her flushed cheeks as she wiggled her hers, her legs rubbing together. Honestly, there wasn't any form of violence that this girl couldn't get off too.

The spar between Kiba and me lasted a few minutes more. He was clearly improving as he got a few hits on me. I was only using enough power to push him to his limits, as if I went all out, a large portion of this forest would most likely be flattened to a barren wasteland.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Rias shouted at Kiba and me grabbing both of our attention. "Don't forget that you have to train us to Issei" Akeno followed up. Kiba and I both nodded and began walking back to the girls. They were all examining us to see the results of our battle. Kiba was a bit roughed up, holding claim to a few bruises and scratch marks, his clothing rouged and dirtied. I, on the other hand, didn't have any scratches, and my tracksuit was quite practically destroyed, the upper portion was completely incinerated off of me, as well as the lower portion of my pants. Basically leaving me with shorts and shoes on.

Asia, Rias, and Akeno all had a slight blush at the sight of my muscled body in the bright sunlight. They were quickly shaken from their thought as Kiba, and I reached the group. "Alright Kiba, now I'll assign you you'll own personal agenda to train with by yourself," I said. The others eager to hear what I would say. Asia started healing Kiba as I began to explain what I wanted him to do.

"So to start with, I want you to improve your overall strength, as your defense, speed, and reaction time will improve when we spar. Improving your strength will allow you to strike harder, combining that with your impressive speed will make you a force to be reckoned with. I also want you to practice your creativity with creating your swords, taking full advantage of that will allow you to almost have the upper hand in almost every conflict. You fit the trait of a Knight almost perfectly, combining all of the factors could make you the strongest Knight to walk the world, so long as you improved them all." I concluded.

The others were pleased to hear this, Kiba was ecstatic to hear me say he could very well be one of the strongest knights ever. "Right," Kiba said loudly at my words, as he sat back down in the observes area. I let out a light chuckle at his determination to get stronger. "Alright, Koneko your next," I said waving for her to come up.

"K," she said flatly walking over to the opposite side of me. She stopped where Kiba once stood, preparing herself by getting in a boxing stance. Akeno raised her arm firing a bolt of lighting signaling us to start as it exploded.

"Koneko instantly charged at me like I expected a rook to, although I already noticed she was slow. After closing the distance, she launched a fist directed straight at my diaphragm. I could tell that the punch had a lot of force behind it, but it was just to slow. I sidestepped while pushing her arm to the opposite direction, causing her to miss her target by a wide margin.

She stumbled forward slightly before coming to a halt. She jumped off the ground and swung her foot around trying to strike the side of my head with her heel. I caught her attack and quickly used it to my advantage by throwing her across the field.

She landed on her feet, but still skidded across the ground from the force of the throw. She looked back up to see me directly in front of her. She raised her arms forming an X with her forearms preparing for a strike from my right fist I had cocked back.

Although instead of punching her with my right fist as she thought, I switched my attack to the left fist which she didn't see. After seeing my right fist relaxed she lowered her guard slightly trying to figure out why I didn't hit. Only for her to be sent flying into a tree as my left fist impacted directly into her body.

She fell down on the ground after hitting the tree, her body being supported by her hands and knees. She was gripping her side as the intense pain from my punch. "... he's powerful" She muttered to herself between her labored breaths.

She said this mainly to herself, but thanks to my biological nature I was able to overhear her words. "Why thank you Koneko, now why don't we continue," I said with a slight bow. She stood up and nodded at my words, readying herself for a hard fight.

She lunged forward at me rearing back to hit me. I responded by blocking her punch with my forearm. The power of her punch vibrated throughout my body, showing me that despite her size she was quite formidable. The ground cracked slightly beneath us.

I dug my feet in the earth beneath me as I knocked her arm away from me, while at the same time swinging my own attack at her. Taking advantage of her lack of balance after I knocked her arm out of the way, I threw a hard hit at her. She barely dodged my attack by moving to the side, although the main reason I missed was my own fault as I never fought an opponent with such a small frame.

We continued our spar for around 5ish minutes. After our fight, she was clearly tired from the battle, so I decided that it would best to end this spar here. "Alright Koneko, that's enough," I said relaxing my body. She responded by doing the same, lowering her boxing stance.

She walked over to the observers slowly, clenching the areas that I hit the most. I stood there for a few seconds while thinking about the best way to phrase this. After a few moments of thinking I walked over to the others to give my analysis.

"Alright, so how did she do?" Kiba asked curiously as the three girls tended to her injuries while listening.

"Well to start with she is amazingly strong for her size. Also, her size works in her favor, as a lot of my misses were because I wasn't use to facing such a small opponent. She also kept getting up no matter how much I knocked her down, proving that her defense is true to her rook piece." I said concluding most of the good things about her.

The others seemed happy so far, all but Koneko. "You only listed the good things, I want to hear what I can improve on" She spoke seriously.

"Alright then. First off, you're slow. I know this isn't a majorly important trait for a rook, but if you're too slow, it will become a problem no matter what piece you are. Another thing is that it seems you have a hard time predicting my attacks, which will be necessary for the upcoming fight as we are severely outnumbered. You need to be able to predict your opponent's attack. I also noticed that your forcefully suppressing a lot of power, enough that it could've hurt me if you used it" I concluded.

Koneko recoiled slightly at my last words. ".. I don't know what you're talking about. I tried as hard as I could" She said, rejecting what I said. "I know you're a Nekoshou, don't lie about it. If you tried using your powers, you could've~."

"NO!" Koneko shouted, interrupting what I was going to say. The other peerage members were shocked to hear that I knew she was a Nekoshou. "Alright, its obvious you don't want to talk about it. However, if you continue to suppress your powers, you won't be able to improve much more then you already have. Sorry, I don't mean to be disheartening, but it's true" I said plainly.

The others remained quiet as I said this. The air turned tense and awkward, so tense that you could cut it with a knife. "Alright Akeno, your up now," I said turning back to the field, breaking the tense vibe. "My, it's my turn now my Issei?" Akeno asked walking to the other side of the field. I nodded in response.

"Yes it is, try to focus as I need to see what you're really capable of" I stated preparing for the fight. She released her wings, giving me the indication that she is an air born fighter. I responded by spreading my wings preparing for take off.

Rias pointed her finger to the sky firing off a small blast of destruction. As soon as the ball exploded, Akeno flew into the air charging electricity around her arms. She pointed her hands at me releasing two substantial charges of lighting at me, clearly not holding back.

I held both of my arms out forming a large shield made of shadows, deflecting the lighting away from me as it hit the ground around me. A large flash engulfed our arena from her intense burst of lightning. The light died down revealing a large cloud of dust in the air preventing the others from seeing me.

The dust cloud dissipated revealing one intact patch of grass where I was standing surround by destroyed ground, which is where Akeno's attack landed. She looked around for where I could've gone to from her elevated position.

Her eyes widened as she felt a surge of power from behind her. She quickly turned around, firing a blast once her eyes landed on me. I merely swatted away her blast of lighting. I extended my arm out to her, shadows erupting from the palm of my hand and encasing her in a transparent sphere of shadows. "What did you do?" Akeno asked as she examined the sphere.

"Oh, this? Think of it as a cage" I said with a smirk. "You may have trapped me but what do you plan to do? As long as I'm in here, you can't touch me either." Akeno stated confidently.

"You're not wrong. However, once this cage of yours touches the ground, it will explode" I responded. Akeno's eyes widened as she heard me speak. She quickly fired off a lighting attack trying to break free but to no avail.

I flew up doing a flip, slamming my tail into the top of the sphere, sending it plummeting down to the ground. Once it reaches, my words held true, as a large black explosion erupted from where the orb landed.

I looked down at the impact area, using my elevated height to my advantage. The dust cleared revealing a crater in the ground, Akeno at its center. Her breathing was labored, and her clothing tattered. She slowly flew her way back up equal with my altitude.

"My my, I knew my Issei was strong, but to think you were clever enough to come up with such an attack. It's so exciting" Akeno stated in bliss, her cheeks red. "Uh... thanks?" I responded.

I heard something faint as Akeno started preparing to launch another blast at me. It sounded like Rias complaining about something, something about Akeno calling something hers. Best to ignore it.

Akeno and I spared for around 5 minutes more with a flashy display. Lighting streaking through the sky as I deflected her attacks. "Alright, that should do it" I shouted to Akeno, letting her know our match was over. "Aw, the funs already over?" Akeno pouted as she landed next to me.

"Yeah, for now at least. I still have to access the others you know." I spoke shrugging. "We'll just have to make up for it next time," Akeno said seductively, swaying her hips as she walked in front of me to the group. Asia started to heal Akeno once she reached the group. "So how did she do?" Rias questioned again.

"Alright, well to start with. You have excellent magic control and power, possibly on par if not better then Rias. You're also surprisingly tough for a magic caster. Although that is mainly due to your Queen piece. However, you still have a lot to improve on. Firstly, your magic attacks. I'm aware that you hold the title Priestess of Thunder. However, that doesn't mean you should limit yourself to one type of magic. The other problem I noticed is that you're not using your other Queen traits to the fullest. Your Bishop and Rook trait being the exception, your Knight trait isn't being used very well." I spoke. Akeno nodded at hearing this, showing that she had no objection to my words.

"So for now, I want you to practice using other forms of magical elements. As well as I want you to work on your speed and evasion abilities. You may be able to use the Rook piece well, but if they can't hit you, then there isn't any reason to use the Rook trait. Also for right now, after Asia heals you, I need you to teach Asia the basics of summoning her magical potential. I won't be able to due to my lack of magical prowess. I won't be able to train with her until tomorrow since she doesn't have and offensive capabilities." I said.

"Sure thing, I'll go ahead and do that now while you access your next person," Akeno said happily. "I-I'm sorry, I'm no good," Asia said quietly, looking away from me.

"That's not true. Your one of the most important members for this upcoming fight. You may not have any offensive capabilities, but you can heal us as we fight. Meaning as long as we have you we can get back up, your sacred gear almost completely nullifies their numerical advantage on us." I said smiling at her. My words obviously worked as she put on a smile as she heard me.

"R-Right, then I'll train hard for you," Asia said, confidence and determination shining in her eyes. "I can't wait to see" I replied, patting her head as I stood up.

"Alright, Rias your up," I said to Rias, walking back out to the field. Rias formed a bright smile on her face as she trotted out to the other end of the field. She must be excited and confident to see what I will have to say about her. "Alright Rias, this fight will have one rule in it, unlike the others" I stated.

Rias's expression switch to that of curiosity. "Oh? What may that be Issei?" She asked, her head tilted slightly. "You're only allowed to use your Power of Destruction" I stated, confusing her again. She thought it would be the exact opposite of that.

She nodded anyways deciding not to question my reasons behind it. The only reason I did that is because its the only thing that could defeat Riser, aside from myself, so I need to get a grip on how strong she is with it compared to Riser and her brother.

Akeno fired a blast into the sky, the explosion signaling us to starts. Rias immediately raised her hands into the air. A black and crimson red mass forming at her hands, its size rapidly increasing to massive proportions. This was already her first mistake.

She shot the large blast at me at a decent speed, only for me to easily swat the blast away single-handed. Rias and the others were dumbfounded at how I easily deflected that attack. It almost appeared as if I didn't even try.

She repeated her attack again, only to be met with the exact same results. It appeared as if I waving my hand at a fly. Rias's was getting aggravated at this, all her peerage members managed to get me to at least fight in some way or another, yet all she was able to get me to do is move my arm.

She repeated the process a few more times, her attacks increasing in size each time. The others were surprised to see that it got easier for me each time she increased the size. Rias leaned down propping her arms on her knees.

"So I already see one problem," I said walking forward to her, shaking my head in slight disappointment. "You.. think?" Rias said sarcastically between her panting. "Don't worry too much about it though. Its source is more of a mistake then it is a lack of power" I said, trying to reassure her.

"Really? Then what is it?" She asked, curiosity emanating from her intensely. I honestly felt a little bad, due to our soul link I could feel how upset and dissatisfied she was with herself.

"So your only two problems right now is your lack of creativity when it comes to your attack, and the fact that you're negating your families famed Power of Destruction," I said. Rias looked at me incredulously after hearing me.

"What do you mean? Increasing my power output should also increase the strength of my magic alongside it, right?" She said unconfidently. I only shook my head making a *tch* sound with my teeth.

"If you were using any normal form of magic, then you'd be completely right. However, If your Power of Destruction works anything like my Power of Extinction, then its the opposite" I said, but stopped waiting for Rias to better catch her breath before continuing my lecture.

"Your Power of Destruction and my Power of Extinction are in its very nature, highly unstable magic, which is what gives them its powerful destructive aspects. By adding more magic to your attacks, you end up diluting the magic, which in turns makes it lose its destructive nature" I concluded. However basing the fact that Rias wore a confused expression, tells me that she didn't get what I was trying to say, and it wasn't just her, those on the sidelines didn't seem to get it too well either.

"If you had a.. bicycle, and then removed one of its wheels, that bike would be unstable. So what do you think would happen if you added another wheel to the bike?" I asked, trying not to sound condescending. "It would stabilize?" Rias said unsure of where I was going.

"That's right, it would stabilize. The same concept can apply to your Power of Destruction, along with my Power of Extinction. Adding more magic will make it start to stabilize it, removing its destructive powers." I said, excited that she is finally getting it. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?" Rias questioned.

"Aside from having my own power similar to yours. Training with Fia and your brother certainly helped me understand the way it works better." I said giving off a slight shrug. "Fia?" Rias questioned.

"Oh, sorry. I mean Grayfia, she's the one who taught me how to use my magic, your brother spared with me every week or so. That's enough talking though, now show me your Power of Destruction. Create a soccer ball sized sphere in your hand." I commanded. Rias did as told, closing her eyes to focus as she raised her arm up. A crimson orb of energy appeared in the palm of her hand.

"Ok good, now watch me and I'll show you what to do next" I instructed, deciding it would be easier to explain the next part if she saw. I held out my arm forming a sphere of Extinction, the sphere was precisely the same as Rias's except mine was black and violet instead of black and red.

Normally, I could solidify the orb as soon as its created, but this time I did it slower so Rias could observe. The sphere viably changed as I hardened it, the change being that its luminosity increased, causing the sphere to shine a brighter violet.

Rias watched closely in awe at how easily I did it. "Ok Rias, you do exactly as I just displayed" I instructed pointing to the sphere of Destruction floating in Rias's palm. I dissipated my sphere, allowing me to observe Rias's attempt closer.

Rias closed her eyes, attempting to amplify her mental focus. It took a few seconds, but eventually, Rias's sphere of Destruction's luminosity increased, her sphere shining a brighter crimson then before.

"Like this?" Rias questioned, extending the orb out from me to examine it. "Yes exactly like that. Now I'm going to create some targets out of shadows, and I want you to throw one hardened orb and one non-hardened so you can see the difference." I spoke. Rias nodded as she started forming the other orb.

I, on the other hand, held my hand out gathering the shadows to form two silhouettes of a human, one of the silhouettes had a thick wall of shadows behind it. "Alright, now throw the weaker one first, specifically at the target without the wall behind it," I instructed, which Rias complied by throwing the orb quickly at the target.

A fair sized explosion erupted from the target as the sphere made contact with the target. After the blast dissipated, the target was revealed laying on the ground. Smoke rolling off the body of the target. Rias and the others were surprised to see this, as both groups expected the target to be vaporized.

"You see? That blast may have been dangerous, but in the end, the target would've eventually healed, given enough time to rest that is." I spoke. "Now throw the hardened one at the other target," I instructed.

"Ok, but if I may ask, why is there a wall behind that one?" Rias questioned, gazing curiously at the thick wall of shadows. "Don't worry about it, you'll see" I said confidently, brushing off her question. She nodded and proceeded to throw the sphere at the target, stunning the others by what happened on contact.

Instead of exploding, the sphere ate right through the target, leaving a hole in the chest of the human silhouette. The sphere then exploded violently when it came into contact with the shadow wall behind it.

"See? When you condense and harden your attacks, it makes them more destructive. So for your training, I want you to practice condensing your magic until you can do it instinctively. You also need to increase your magic capacity, even if you already have a large amount of mana, the Power of Destruction costs quite a bit of it. Your only other problem is that you lack creativity when you attack. Try to come up with other ways of utilizing your Power of Destruction in your offense and defense. Using it in defense makes it very hard to counter." I concluded.

"Right!" She responded with determination to improve. Rias and I made our way back to the sidelines with the others. "Alright Wynter, you're up next," I said waving for her to come over here. "Master what will you have me do?" Wynter questioned.

"Well first, you haven't trained before have you?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer, but wanting to confirm the answer anyways. "That's correct master. Up until this point I haven't trained outside of my wolf form." She stated. That only made this all the more complicated.

"Alright, I'm going to try and make you a weapon that should suit you pretty well. Then I want you to spar with me using the weapons I made." I instructed. "Yes, master Issei." I held my arm out forming two gauntlet like structures, the ends of each finger holding razor-sharp claws. I figured this would be the best weapon for her to use, because of her time using the natural claws she held as a wolf.

"Alright, now get ready." She did as told preparing herself for the fight, letting a deep growl. I responded by doing the same, deciding it would be fitting to fight her with my natural claws, instead of a weapon.

Akeno fired her lightning into the air signaling our start. Upon the explosion being heard Wynter immediately started closing the distance between us. This shows that she had outstanding reflexes, even if her overall speed was lacking compared to Kiba and me, being around the same as Koneko.

She lunged at me swinging her claws wildly trying to cut me. This was slightly disappointing, even if it was expected. Flailing aimlessly won't win the fight for you, but she doesn't have any form of training in her human body, so I can't really blame her for it.

I continued to dodge her quick rapid strikes with relative ease, occasionally choosing to block her attacks instead of avoiding. Despite all the flaws so far, she was quite strong physically speaking.

Although being a magical wolf made that expected, I still couldn't help but be impressed by what I am seeing overall, excluding her flawed strategy. We continued this pattern for a while until I decided that it was my turn to start attacking.

I caught one of her arms by the wrist mid attack, causing her to falter slightly in her onslaught. I took advantage of this by quickly sending a blow to her abdomen, sending her sliding across the ground. I noticed something during my attack the piqued my interest in her defenses, so I continued to poke at it.

All of my attacks holding the same results as before. "Alright, that's enough" I shouted. She slowly lifted herself off of the ground, wiping the dirt off of her face. We made our way over to the others so they could hear my thoughts.

"So to start, you hold a lot of potential. For not training in a human body your entire life, you did pretty well. Your strength is close to being equal with Koneko, and for not having any evil pieces or physical training, that's very impressive. The next thing you have going for you is your reaction time. During our fight, I noticed that you were able to register and attempt to react to almost all of my attacks, but failing to block due to simply being to slow." I said, concluding all the good aspects so far. Wynter was clearly happy due to her ears being perked up, and her tail wagging behind her.

"Now, that doesn't mean you still don't have any flaws. Your technique was pitiful at best. However, that can be easily fixed by training and practicing. Preferably with Koneko, considering that she also uses her fists in combat. Your other problem is the fact that you're slow. Yet again, that can also be fixed with proper training. You hold a lot of potential, although it will take time, I don't expect you to be completely ready for the fight against Riser, but if you work hard, I bet you could give them a run for their money." I concluded

"It's a shame she might not be able to participate" Rias spoke, letting out a sigh while rubbing her forehead. "I thought familiars could play?" I responded confused, as in the rule book it stated that a devils familiar were permitted to fight alongside them, or aid them.

"Generally speaking that's true. However, she is essentially adding an extra person to the team so they might not allow it." Rias explained. The other peerage member and I were disappointed to hear this, especially Wynter.

"I wouldn't worry yet though, as it isn't guaranteed that she can't compete. Besides knowing that cocky bastard Riser, he would probably be more than glad to add another to our group." Rias reassured. Wynter perked up a little at hearing this, however, was still a little downcast. "Alright, everyone time to discuss your regime for training while we're here," I spoke loudly, gaining the attention of everyone here.

"Firstly, I will spar with each of you for an hour and a half each day, the time that I don't spar with you I want you all to practice improving the weaknesses I discussed with each of you. We will have resting periods during lunch, more specifically 11 AM to 1 PM. The training time itself will start at 9AM and end at 7:30 PM, giving us plenty of time to eat breakfast and dinner, as well as enjoy ourselves a little while we're here. You may think this is a bit lax, but so long as you train hard during the time given, you should see good results." I said loudly giving them their instructions.

"Right!" They all responded.

"Also, Asia and Wynter will have specialized training from the rest. Wynter, I want you to visit Kiba and Koneko regularly to improve your technique with weapons, as well as balance that with your own physical training. Asia, you will do laps between each group, healing them as necessary. During the break at lunch, Akeno and Rias will help give you a crash course on how to manifest your demonic magic. This should increase the amount you can heal before getting exhausted." I spoke looking at the two girls.

"Right," Both of them said, much quitter since both of them had quite voices.

"For the rest of today, you all should work on your weaknesses, as tomorrow I won't go easy on the spars. Each day they will get harder, pushing you to your limits each time, making it necessary for you to improve. I will work on the weaknesses I have, as well as read the hand guide for the Rating Game." I instructed.

"Weakness and you don't go together, friend." Kiba scoffed at my statement. "Yeah, from what I've seen your nearly unstoppable," Rias said agreeing with Kiba.

"I appreciate the compliments, but that's not at all true. Being a dragon makes my mana pool pitiful compared to you all, quite frankly I'm lucky to have any at all. While I can use my sacred gear and void powers with minimal cost, the Power of Extinction is very costly. If I can improve my magic pool, I could use that extremely destructive force more then I normally do" I said, countering their words.

"Not only that, but my skill set itself is a problem for us. Aside from using my barriers, all of my current skills are based for solo fighting, not team fighting. So I need to create ways to use my abilities that could aid you all as well." I concluded. They all looked surprised at hearing this, but I don't really understand why, after all, no one is truly invincible. "Well do you have any ideas?" Asia asked curiously.

"Yeah I have a few, but why would I want to spoil the fun?" I teased, not telling them my ideas. "Now that's just mean." Akeno pouted. "Yeah, but I'll show you all before the fight, probably" I reassured, scratching the back of my neck. "Well, that's enough talking, everyone get to training, I expect a good fight from each of you tomorrow" I instructed to the others.

"Right," they all said, walking off on their own ways to prepare for tomorrow.

I walked off deep into the forest to focus on my training, as I mainly trained by myself in the comforting ambiance of nature. Thoughts rushed through my mind about the fight, as well as some others that have been concerning me for a while. I shook my head, clearing it of those distractions while refocusing on my goal. A feeling of determination lit inside of me.

'King of flames and sky my ass, I'm going to have fun knocking that burnt chicken back into the ground' I thought, before starting my training.

* * *

**Whelp, I finally got another chapter out, as promised that I would finish this.  
I don't have much to say this time, but if you have questions or suggestions don't hesitate to ask. I like answering them anyway.**

**thanks for reading :D**


	13. Anouther announcment

This is just an announcement, so if you don't care about this then don't bother reading it.

This is a response to the fact that I've received complaints about my grammar, which I'll admit was pretty shitty.

So I wanted to announce that I'm going back to update the chapters with a grammar checker. Hopefully, this will fix some of the problems. I thank you all for the feedback about the story, especially the people who left constructive criticism. You all are very helpful with letting me know my errors, especially as a rookie at this, a lot of this flys completely over me.

So for those of you who'd like to go back and read it after its fixed, it should be done around tomorrow.

So once again thank you, and I hope that now that I have the grammar checker, I can provide you all with better quality content,


	14. Preperations For The Upcoming Battle

Preparations For The Upcoming Battle

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

It's been five days since we started our training routine, rather intensely I must say. Meaning that we still have nine more days to train. The others seemed very determined to improve themselves for the upcoming battle, for an excellent reason of course.

I managed to bring up Kuroka to both Rias and Akeno during one of our break periods, to which they both reacted better than what I anticipated. I can't say that they were happy to hear it, but the understood none the less.  
I also brought up the idea of having Kuroka come here to help her sister get stronger, which Rias obviously was hesitant towards taking such an action. Koneko was traumatized by what happened back then, and she doubted that it would go over very well.

Rias also wasn't exactly very receptive of the idea that an ex-SSS class stray devil would be training someone in her peerage. I tried to explain that Kuroka wasn't a bad person deep down, although it didn't help all that much.

In the end, she agreed to let me attempt to help her, but I would have to think of how to do it myself, the only part she wanted to take part in was giving her servant Koneko emotional support.

Currently, it was 11:45, meaning it was a resting period for us. We were all convened into the living room. The girls were giving Asia more advice on her magical abilities, which were surprisingly high. Her magic pool wasn't too far behind Rias, which is incredible for a human.

Koneko was sitting on a chair eating sweets, Wynter was taking a nap on the couch as she was exhausted from her training, while Kiba was laying on the couch, attempting to rest after Asia healed his broken bones that he received from our spar before gathering here. "I still think that you won with a cheap victory," Kiba grumbled out form the couch.

At the end of our fight, Kiba managed to disarm my claymore from me with a swift, powerful strike, using his momentum to his advantage, only able to do it after reaching his max speeds. I ended up laughing it off, then charging Kiba with fists raised.

"You only say that because I won. Concede already." I chuckled from the comfortable chair I was placed at, the book containing the Rating Game rules opened in my lap, opened around the halfway mark.

The girls were surrounding a table nearby while giving Asia her first official class of magical crash course. While they did teach her some things through the previous days, it was more or less improvised and basic stuff, such as how magic worked as a whole.

"Magic is all about your power and intent. You need the magical strength to fuel your spells and the will to guide and bind it to your bidding " I heard Rias say from the table. "All the supernatural beings have some form of magical prowess, be it Devils, Fallen angels, or Angels, the main difference being the source and magnitude from each individual." she continued to explain.  
Asia put her arms together in front of her once again. Her eyes closing and her face adopting a look of intense concentration. She attempted to create a spark between her hands, wishing for a glimmer of her power to emerge from her, only to be disappointed in herself yet again.  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it eventually," Akeno promised, attempting to give Asia reassurance. "Magic has a hard innate curve to learning how to use it, and you already have a lot of innate potential for this, you just need more practice," she concluded.

"Are you sure? I've tried to do this every day, and still, haven't managed to do it properly." Asia asked, her face wearing a worried expression about whether she would ever achieve it or not. She wasn't exaggerating either, every attempt she has made at using her magical prowess ended about the same each time, each with frustration.

"You have devil wings, and that is a sure proof that you have demonic power flowing through your being. Now, all it takes is learning how to guide it out into the real world," Rias said, trying to reassure Asia. "You're also a Bishop, meaning your magical prowess has been increased. You can do this," Rias stated confident in her servant's capabilities.

Asia kept attempting this for a few more moments, then stopped unexpectedly. Her face wore a puzzled look as she seemed to be curious or confused about something. "I-If a devil's wings represents how much magical potential they have, then can a person have more than one set of them?" She asked the two girls.

Both girls were surprised by the unanticipated question from Asia but answered it never the less. "Well, most devils only have two wings or one set. To have any more than that would require a blood relation with the original Maou," Akeno answered. "Why did you ask such a question at such a random time?" Akeno asked puzzled.

"When I was held captive by the Fallen Angels, I managed to overhear some of their conversations. Raynare said at some point that she believed that she could achieve a second set of wings. I thought that if I did that, this might be easier for me," Asia answered.

Rias shook her head, letting out a sigh, her arms propping herself over the table. "I can see that it's time to give you a brief lesson in the physiology of the supernatural beings of this world," Rias said, walking in front of Asia preparing to give her a lesson. Before speaking, though, she thought about the best way to explain this to her.

Rias inhaled before speaking. "For all three of the beings, Devils, Fallen, and Angels, our wings are a manifestation of the excess magical power, be it angelic or demonic. We devils are generally limited to only one pair or two total. While our Fallen and Angel counterparts can increase their number as they get stronger, and as their excess energy increases. Too have anymore the one set as a devil requires you to have the blood of the original devil running through you," she concluded.  
"Oh, I see, I suppose that makes sense," Asia said attempting to use her magic again, only for her to stop and display a puzzled expression again. "But, Issei is super strong, and he doesn't have any wings that look like yours," she said quizzically.  
"Well, Issei is a... unique case," Rias said in a whispered tone, hoping that I was to focused on my book for me to hear. "His magical reserved are too low for his demonic wings to manifest themselves properly. While our wings are made of magic, his draconic wings are his flesh and blood," Rias stated, still whispering.  
"But if he doesn't have much magic, how can he use his flames, as well as that extinction power if it's so costly?" Asia asked, looking over at the two girls.  
"I'm not 100 percent sure myself, I remember hem mentioning something about it... but I didn't exactly understand it to well" Rias stated turning to her Queen expecting for her to have some insight on it, only to be met by a shrug. "I'm not very sure myself, although I think it has something to do with his aura or something along those lines," Akeno stated.

"That's correct, it is indeed aura," I said. The girls became startled as they didn't realize that I had somehow snuck up on them to examine the notes that were written on the table. "Dragons can't use traditional magic like you devils," I continued while reading the notes.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Rias asked, now very intrigued, along with the other girls. They all knew that dragons were practically incompatible when it comes to magic, as I have gone over it briefly before. However, having a more in-depth insight into how it works could help them with planning.

Kiba and Koneko moved over to us as well to listen in, as they were both curious as well. "Are any of you actually aware of what aura is?" I merely asked once the other two arrived at the group.

"Well, Rias's brother tried to explain it to us a while back, but I don't remember it very well," Kiba said rubbing his chin in thought, along with most of his peers as it seemed most of them were unable to answer the question accurately.

"He said it was something like the sum total of an individual's available magic energy, physical strength, life force or ki if you prefer to say that, their emotions, willpower, even memories, and soul. So, in short, the collective energy of a beings very existence," Rias said, still uncertain if that was technically correct.

"Correct, more or less. That's also what defines someone as a dragon. Most people would say that it's the scales, teeth, or claws that defines someone as a dragon. However, they would be wrong as what defines a dragon is their aura," I stated.

"is it stronger than magical power? If so, then why don't we use that instead?" Asia asked politely, still a little uncertain and confused about the conversation. "It sounds much purer and mighty then magic," she declared, looking confused at us.

Akeno sighed at hearing this. "If two people with more or less identical statistics fought, one of them using magic while the other used aura, the aura-user would most likely pass out from exhaustion before even releasing their first attack," She stated, informing the innocently naive Asia.

Rias nodded at her words. "That's correct, aura based techniques are incredibly draining, even to an ultimate class devil like the four great Maous. We just simply can't use it without burning through our stamina," Rias said, pausing slightly in realization. "So that's what makes a dragon," She said quietly, yet loud enough for the others to hear.

I nodded at her words. "Even though we lack the magical energy, Dragons are most adequately defined as the only species ever to exist that boasts godly amounts of aura, as well a boasting the highest efficiency with the aura based techniques. It's also the reason that dragons come in all shapes and forms since every aura is different and unique to the individual it belongs too," I stated

"If I were to join up in the presence of dragons in their reptilian form, I'd fit right in, regardless of the appearance or parentage. As far as any of us are concerned, hybrids that are capable of using their aura is considered a full-blooded dragon. The same thing could similarly apply to Saji. He may not be able to use aura abilities, but he still has a draconic aura. He wouldn't be treated as a dragon in full, but more like a close friend or perhaps a lesser relative to us." I continued.

"Seeing as we can use any of those abilities, would you mind giving us some caparisons. Like how strong aura based skills makes dragons compared to our traditional magical prowess." Kiba questioned me, to which I responded by nodding. I didn't speak immediately as I had to think about this before I answered, as I wanted to be sure to inform them properly, or what kind of teacher would I be?

"Lower class dragons can use it to take on high-class devils, Angels, Fallen, weaker gods, etc. This is also why high-class dragons can put fear into even ultimate-class beings. It's also the cause of why the top strongest beings, them being the Apocalypse Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, are so far ahead of the others in the top ten. One of them draws their aura from dreams, and the other who has practically infinite aura makes them nigh-omnipotent beings that would be undefeatable compared to us mortals,"

The others shook slightly at the thought of such power, though while thinking about it, she brightened at the thought of the topic. "So, I'm assuming you can use it as well?" She questioned, looking at me. Kiba gained a look of realization in his eyes as Rias said this, but stayed quiet.

"Yes, although I suppose you all wouldn't know about it since I haven't used it against you in a fight," I said, raising my hand up allowing it to be engulfed in black and violet flames. "I'm a fire drake, and combining them with my heritage and sacred gear turns them into void flames, which burn for all eternity until I will them to stop," I said displaying the flames for the others to see.

"So our victory is assured then!" Rias shouted gleefully.

I hesitated before speaking. I wasn't willing to make her such a significant promise. "We... have a very high chance. Try to remember about Riser's regeneration. I don't know how strong his will is, and if I use too much of my power on him, it will kill him, and I'm sure that wouldn't be the desired outcome for you," I stated, surprising the others.

"Well no, killing a noble wouldn't be the desired outcome at all," Rias stated, looking down in thought.

"Do you really think you could kill Riser?" Akeno asked curiously, as the rest of the peerage members thought he was genuinely invincible considering his powers.

"Of course, he isn't immortal. He has rapid regeneration, that's all. Meaning that if we release an attack so powerful at him that it destroys every single one of his cells, he wouldn't be able to regenerate," I stated.

The others looked astonished at my words. They had no clue that I had enough power to use such a destructive force. "You have a technique that has that much power in it?" Kiba asked, shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I call it the Eradication Wave. To put it simply, it takes every aspect of my powers, my void and shadow powers, my Power of Extinction, and my void flames, and then forcefully combines them into one sphere around me. Whenever I release it, the sphere rapidly expands around me within a 50meter radius every direction of me. The area the gets touched by the field gets destroyed entirely, leaving nothing behind. It's a one-off use thing though, only able to use it once a month, so it's a last resort move," I stated.

The others just sat there listening as they tried to process how much power was behind that one attack. "So while I won't promise we can win, I will say that our chances are pretty damn high," I concluded.

Rias let out a long sigh of pure relief. She fell back onto a nearby chair, sinking down into it, as she no longer trusted her legs to hold herself up. She was overcome with hope and joy. For once in her life, she knew that she could actually have a happy ending.

Akeno and I walked over to her to make sure she was doing ok. Akeno walked behind the chair to rub her shoulders comfortingly, while I sat down on the floor next to the chair and grabbed her hand gently. I looked up to the clock seeing what time it was. "Alright, our resting period is almost up, let's get back to our training," I stated, getting up and quickly leaving the room as it was apparent I was excited to improve my new techniques more.

The others got up to follow my lead, walking out to their individual areas to train, stopping before leaving as the heard Kiba let out an uncharacteristic expletive word. "Kiba? What's wrong?" The timid Asia asked, concerned for her friend.

"Fucking bastard! He didn't once use his aura based abilities on us during our training, he was going easy on us. I would've been defeated by only one of those attacks!" The Knight said, sitting down while fuming for a while longer before straightening himself back up.

"He's threatening my pride as a swordsman. I will continue to improve as myself as well" He said with determination, picking himself off the couch and marching his way outside. The door shutting behind him with a loud, dull, thud.

"My my, men are so competitive," Akeno stated with a light chuckle. "That's certainly true," Rias said jokingly. "Now, let us continue our training, we can't let the two boys leave us behind," Rias declared to the others. They all agreed and walked off to do their own training.

* * *

Its been about 7 and a half hours since our break. The others were scattered across the broad area of land that was at our disposal, each one doing their own improvement training. I am currently making my way to Rias, as she is the only one I haven't spared with today.

Following her aura and scent lead me to her current location. On my way to Rias, I walked past Wynter. She was alone behind the large Gremory manor, doing what appears to be basic combat training. She was using a tree as her target, her claw-like weapons striking at it rapidly. I continued walking to her, slowly closing the distance while examining her as she doesn't seem to be aware of my presence.

Just from watching I could already tell she has improved a great deal, although I would also still say she still has a long way to go. Her strikes were more accurate and precise, aiming at locations that, if on a human body, would've been relatively vital for the fight such as knees, throat, arms. She seemed to be going for a more disabling style then right out kill, opting to incapacitate her opponents by striking at body joints.

I continued my search for Rias, which I traced relatively quickly. Upon arriving, I see her training with her spheres of Destruction. She seemed to be able to solidify them much quicker then she could at her examinations, which only leaves the problem of her creativity. She frequently shot off orbs instead of implementing different techniques, like her brother.

She perked up as she turned, seeing me walking over to her. "Oh, hello Issei," She chirped waving at me. I chuckled slightly and waved back at her. Her bright plucky attitude was cute, especially considering the upcoming fight.

"Heya, how goes your training?" I asked, stopping in front of her, examining the destroyed grounds around us. The damage was most likely caused by her Power of Destruction.

"Well, I can condense my magic fairly quickly now, not as fast as you, but reasonably fast everything considered," Rias stated confidently, her hands on her hip wearing a proud smile.

"Well, that's good news. Now time to address your other problem," I stated continuing to look around the destroyed grounds. Rias adopted a puzzled expression, as she didn't know what her other problem was. "This should be relatively easy, definitely easier than learning to condense your magic by nature," I stated reassuring her that it was nothing serious.

"And what might that be?" She asked politely, looking at me, attempting to get some insight based on my actions. "Your attacks seem to consist of primarily, or almost entirely, of spheres of Destruction correct?" I asked, turning my attention solely to Rias.

"Uh, well yeah, that's true, but how did you know that?" Rias asked puzzled.  
"Aside from watching you fight, as well as fighting you first hand. These scars that are tattering across the grounds all seem incredibly similar," I said, pointing over the Destruction. The destroyed areas were always deep craters with a decent width. Showing that Rias would throw the spheres at the ground, which they would dig down into it before exploding.

Rias gaped slightly in amazement that I was able to figure out how she had been training just by looking at the damage to the grounds. "The fact that you lack creativity in your attacks is your other problem. I told you this during the first day, but you must've forgotten," I said.

Rias's eyes widened slightly as she remembered me telling her this. She gave a slight bow to me. "Sorry, I did forget, I won't do it again, I promise," she quickly said. I dismissively waved my hand. "Don't get your self worked up about it. Besides, if I got upset with you about that I would be a pretty big hypocrite," I stated, referencing that I forgot to tell them about Kuroka.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. Let's talk about your attack techniques. Try shooting a beam," I instructed to Rias.

She looked at me slightly confused, yet proceeded with my instructions never the less.  
She held up her hand, allowing her magic to gather at the palm. The magic swirled around, slowly gathering into a swirling sphere. She closed her eyes, focusing on collecting as much magic as she could. Her eyes shot open, glowing a fierce crimson red color.

The sphere shot out a beam, even if it was relatively weak. The beam exploded the ground as it made contact, leaving a short trail of destroyed earth across the courtyard. Her beam quickly lost power, significantly weakening until it faded completely. "Why did it stop?" Rias muttered mostly to herself, yet I still heard it.

"Was this your first time attempting to shot a beam?" I asked, turning my gaze away from the destroyed path and back to Rias. Her gaze shifted to me, shaking her out of her thought.

"Yes, or well, at least with my Power of Destruction. I've shot beams of other forms of magic before," She stated with a nod confirming my suspicions about why her beam died out so quickly.

"That makes sense, as to why your beam lost its energy so quickly I mean," I spoke, summoning my own sphere of Extinction. "Our two powers are very costly, meaning to maintain the stream we have to continually pump magical energy into the attack at a faster pace than ordinary magic. Here watch me," I said, pointing my arm forward.

The sphere shot out into a large, powerful beam. My sphere as I started to glow brighter as I continuously pumped power into it. The beam lasted around 5 seconds before I stopped supplying it with power. The trail of Destruction was longer than Rias's, yet only slightly deeper into the ground, as her initial strength wasn't her problem.

"Did you see what I did?" I asked Rias, hoping that she noticed how I kept my attack going longer than her. She thought a bit about what she saw me do before answering.

"I think so, although I would like an explanation before I just assume," she responded, her gaze shifted back to me from the path of Destruction from my attack.

"Alright, to start off, your beam had a good amount of strength behind it, so don't worry about lack of strength," I reassured her. "What you did was fail to pump enough energy into the beam. You see, attacks like that require a constant stream of power, a lot more then you would think. I generally don't use beam attacks because of the amount of constant energy it requires," I said, concluding the explanation of her problem.

"That's it?" She questioned, looking puzzled at me. She most likely expected a much more specific or intricate reason as to why she failed. "Yeah, that's all that I could tell that was wrong. Try it again, except push a larger stream of energy into that beam," I instructed to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing as she formed a sphere of Destruction in her hand. She hardened the sphere and opened her eyes, her eyes glowing a crimson red, displaying her powers.

The sphere in her hand shot out, forming a fair sized beam erupting from Rias's hands. Rias clenched her fist down onto the sphere as she pushed more energy into the attack, fueling the beams high consumption rate. Her path of Destruction reached up to mine, satisfying her as she let her beam die down until it faded into nothing.

"How's that?" Rias asked, turning to me, her face beaming with eagerness to hear what I thought of her display. I chuckled a little at her giddy cute display.

"It was quite good. As I said earlier, most of your problems have nothing to do with your strength, but more about misunderstanding in your powers or lack of experience," I stated while nodding approvingly. "Continue practicing with your use of power, and I'm sure you'll improve significantly,"

"Why thank you Issei, I'm glad to hear you say that," Rias said happily with a warm smile. She turned to continue practicing her training, assuming that I was done with her for today. However, she was stopped by my hand, grabbing her shoulder lightly before she could continue.

She wore a confused look as she turned back to face me, my hand moving off her shoulder as she turned. "Issei? Is there something else you need to talk about with me?" she questioned, her head tilted slightly.

"Yeah actually, although it isn't about us. It's about Koneko and her training," I said nervously, as I'm not sure if I could convince her to go along with my proposal.

Rias let out a sigh and gave me a suspicious look as she already had an idea of what I was going to suggest. "Alright, I'm listening," She hesitantly said, cause if it was what she thought it was, she already didn't like the idea of it.

"I know we already talked about it, but if we could bring Kuroka here to help train her," I said, to which Rias's eyes widened. "Koneko's sister didn't go wild with power, and Senjutsu isn't as dangerous as it's said to be, so maybe if we bring Kuroka here to help, Koneko might improve quicker."  
Rias sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You still want to bring a previous SSS class stray devil here to train my servant, that same servant being traumatized by the very same stray, correct?" Rias asked while giving me a stern look.

I didn't respond, as she technically wasn't wrong, and the way she phrased it made it sound awful. "Y-yeah, but she has been proven innocent, and had a valid reason for what she did," I said, attempting to justify my reasoning.  
Rias sighed and nodded her head.

"Issei, I trust you, and your judgment. I also know you wouldn't make someone your mate if she were a bad person," Rias said, a hint of jealousy in her voice upon mentioning the mate part. I was about to speak up, only for Rias to hold up her hand, silencing me.

"However, how do you think Koneko will take this? She was left by the one person she thought she could trust, not to mention that most of the devil population wanted her to be executed, and almost got what they wanted if it wasn't for my household interrupting," Rias concluded.

I thought about it, and as much as I didn't like it, I knew she was right. "What if you let me talk to her, and let me talk her into giving her sister a second chance. I know Kuroka feels horrible about what happened, and intended to go back for her sister as soon as she got the chance, we still have the proof that we shown Sirzechs, so maybe we can convince her" I stated, hoping that it would work.

Rias stood there silently for a few moments thinking about what would be the best choice for her beloved servant. "Alright, Issei, I'll allow you to try this plan, but I demand that you respect Koneko's boundaries. If she refuses, then I don't want you to pressure her into it, got it?" Rias said firmly.

I nodded in agreement with her demands. "Of course, thank you for giving me the chance to do this," I said graciously. Rias and only smiled at me and shook her head.

"There isn't any need for thanks, you've done a lot for all of us. So this is the very least I can do in return, not to mention that this is all to help someone else once again, I should be thanking you for helping us so much," Rias said happily with a smile, wrapping her arms around me into a hug which I reciprocated.

I didn't respond vocally, because if I denied her words, then she would just insist, and that would go on for a while. We broke off the hug, and I proceeded to look around the area. "Do you have any clue as to where Koneko is right now? I'd like to talk to her about this plan," I asked, looking back over to Rias.

"I believe Koneko walked deeper into the forest to find a clearing in a more private area for her training," she responded, raising her hand pointing into the forest. "I'm not too sure why though, there is plenty of room on the manor grounds for all of us," Rias spoke with confusion, her words also confusing me slightly as I didn't know the reason either.

I filled my nose with the crisp air, taking all the scents of the surrounding environment. Through the process, I found Koneko's scent leading through the tree line, deeper into the forest.

"Alright, I don't think you need to be spared with today, so for now, continue working on your techniques and employment of your Power of Destruction," I instructed to her, to which she nodded to and continued to train as I followed Koneko's trail.

"Alright Issei, try to hurry, its almost dinner time. Akeno, Asia, and I will have something made for dinner for all of us. Bring Koneko back with you ok," Rias shouted, waving over to me. I waved back and continued on my way to Koneko.

I walked through the forest following Koneko's scent, which leads down a small hiking trail. The trail being best described as a worn path in the earth, as it was mostly a poor dirt trail that was nearly covered over by nature. Yet while it seemed as if I was aimlessly wandering, I was actually rooted in thought.

Rias's question of whether our victory was assured was troubling me, though I wouldn't ever admit that to the others. I know winning won't be a problem, but not killing the bird definitely will be. I've never been good at holding back my strength, and according to the rule book, the Rating Game's system can fail if there is a large and sudden release of power.

Also, the fact that the Elder Council doesn't know about me, which generally wouldn't be a problem, but due to the circumstances, it may cause a little bit of issue for Rias.

In the official rule book for the Rating Game is a special section involving the rules and regulations for powerful or high-tier sacred gears, including the Longinus. It stated that possession of them is required to be revealed to the Maou or Elder Council before the devil was considered of age for Rating Games.

I think I remember someone mentioning that the upcoming game was unofficial, so hopefully, there won't be any problems. We can even consider this my grand debut to the devil population.

That's all assuming that the sudden reveal of the possession of a possible Legendary Dragon, as well as the rumored and fabled Black Dragon of the Voids, doesn't cause any significant political backlash or fallout that could affect the entire devil world. I certainly have my work cut out for me.

I was brought out of my deep thought by a flash of bright white up ahead the path. Letting the thoughts leave my head, I ran up the path to see Koneko standing in the center of a reasonably small clearing. She appeared to be sparring a second version of herself, the duplicate looking like my shadow clones, except instead of black it was white. Could that be a manifestation of her Senjutsu?

Her form was well balanced, her stance near impeccable. The only fault in her performance was that her small size limited her reach, although I couldn't hold that against her. She was doing exceptionally well and clearly had no qualms with fighting in a dirty manner.

I sat in the trees observing her, wincing slightly at the several strikes that would have crippled the average opponent. It got to the point that I was mentally thanking someone that she was too short to properly use the same moves and style of combat on me.

She slowed down, catching her breath. My eyes widened as my gaze was drawn to the bright white cat ears and tail that was presented from her typical form. I already knew she was a Nekomata, so that nullified that shock, but I still never seen her traits exposed like this before, not to mention that the look was quite endearing.

It wasn't the same level of Asia's innocence or naivete, but it instead almost had an aura of cuteness. So much so that my first thought was that I would run over there, pick her up and pinch her cheeks. Her last move was a punch that buried her arm elbow deep into a tree. I wince, rightful so, as her blow was just at the right height to hit me a precious spot.

Koneko ripped her arm out of the tree, panting from her extensive exertion. I wondered how long has she been going at it. I mean, it did please me to see that she was working diligently, yet I didn't want her to injure herself from excessive strain.

Koneko leaned down, resting her hands on her knees while gasping for air. Once she regained her breath, she straightened up, turning to the path that leads back to the manor. Upon her catching sight of me, she froze. Koneko got so still that she looked like a living statue, hell I can't even hear her breathing anymore.

I slowly raised my hands and knelt down. Once fora enough, I sat down completely, that way, she was looking down at me instead of the usual reversed situation. Its basic phycology, if someone is attempting to calm someone down, its best to appear non-threatening. Even more so, the now height difference should grant her a feeling of superiority, and considering that she was always smaller, it definitely wouldn't hurt my chances.

It slowly worked, a little. I could once again hear Koneko begin to take small breaths as she visibly relaxed, no longer frozen by my presence. Her tail noticeably twitched as it receded back, her ears flattening and seemingly merging with her white hair.

She stayed quiet, causing the air to become thick with a tense feeling. It was like this for a few moments, as neither of us knew what to say in such a situation. I took a deep breath deciding to break the long silence.

"Hey, Koneko. I see you decided to take my advice," I softly spoke, trying to show that we're on friendly terms and I'm not mad at her, as I know she has had traumatic past with her Nekomata form, and she probably doesn't like that side of her.

Koneko nodded to my words, albeit reluctantly. "Do you mind if I ask a question? Why do you hate your Nekomata form?" I asked, already knowing the answer. However, I doubt she would handle that fact that I've known about her past for a long time well.

"Because... it's been the cause of so much pain and suffering in my life. It's also dangerous to use, and I don't want to put Rias and the others in danger, especially after Rias has done so much for me," Koneko stated, her voice quivering with a mix of emotions.

'So it's that common myth' I thought to myself. While it's true that using Senjutsu can corrupt the user if they take in malicious energy. However, contrary to popular belief, the user has to take in a significant amount of this negative energy before it starts to affect them.

"What if I told you that it isn't as dangerous as it seems and that there is someone I know who could teach you how to use it," I asked her. She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" She asked, her voice losing its shaky tone.

"You may not like what I'm about to say, but stay with me until I finish, ok," I said, to which she begrudgingly agreed, clearly still hesitant about this whole thing.

"Senjutsu is indeed a very dangerous practice, but not to the people around them. Senjutsu's main threat is to the people learning how to use it, as losing control of it or using it in excessive bursts that they can't handle could kill the user. However, Senjutsu can't corrupt people as the rumors say, that's just a bad myth about the practice," I stated

Koneko's eyes widened as she heard me say this, almost as if she realized something. "The use of Senjutsu can corrupt the user yes, so the myth isn't entirely wrong. However, for this to happen, it takes a massive amount of negative energy, more than most normal people ever come into contact with," I concluded.

"So then that means.." Koneko started to say, but she choked on her own voice before she finished. Her knees are shaky, and her eyes are glassy from the water building up. "Yeah, Kuroka never went power hungry," I said softly trying to calm her, it didn't work too well.

Koneko stumbled backwards, falling down due to her shaky movement. She was being bombarded with different emotions that she kept locked away for years, it must certainly be hard to handle. "Then.. why?" Koneko muttered to herself.

"Why what?" I asked her, trying to slowly move closer.

"Why did she leave me? She was everything to me, so why would she do that? She left me there to be killed by the others," Koneko asked, he breaths rapidly increasing as she spoke. I walked over to her, resting my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

She was shaken out of her little panic attack when I made contact with her. "I know it seems bad, but she was going to come back for you, she couldn't because she was being hunted for killing her master to protect you," I said, looking her in the eyes. "Then why did she kill our master if she didn't go power hungry?" Koneko asked.

"Because she got so powerful due to her master experimenting on her to augment her power. He was about to do the same thing to you, but your sister killed him to protect you from his torturous experiments," I answered.

"And how the hell do you know all this, how can you prove it?" She asked. I faltered slightly before answering, as I wasn't sure how she'd handle the answer. I took a deep breath preparing to speak, as I would have to tread lightly with this.

"You see, Rias and Akeno arent my only mates, your sister Kuroka was my first ever mate," I spoke. Koneko's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened as she faltered a bit. "How? How did you meet my sister?" Koneko asked, completely stunned and in disbelief by the reveal.

"After Kuroka became a high-class stray, several hunting parties were sent after her. I don't want to go into much detail about my past, but I'll say that I was hired by an individual to kill your sister and I was good at my job, in fact, I was the best at it," I spoke. Koneko listening carefully to my story, picking it apart piece by piece.

'When I showed up, your sister was fighting some other hunters that were hired publicly to do the job, but needless to say, they failed. When I entered, I was only seconds away from killing her, but then she said something that piqued my interest, so I decided to look into my contract and the reasoning for it a bit deeper. I discovered that the person that hired me was a relative of her dead master, but I also found that she killed her master to defend her baby sister, you. After that, I decided that instead of killing Kuroka, I would kill the person who hired me. After that, I helped her prove her innocence," I concluded.

Koneko looked down to the ground, and slammed her fist into the dirt, denting the ground. Her body was trembling in what I assume was anger. "I can't believe it. I went through so much suffering because of her, but now you're telling me she tried to protect me?" Koneko muttered in a low tone, clearly upset with herself.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I promise she was only looking out for you," I said trying to reassure her that I wasn't lying. "Now, Koneko, I have a suggestion. You've already taken my advice about working on your Nekomata powers, which is an amazingly big step. Now all you need is someone who can adequately teach you, like Kuroka," I suggested.

Koneko froze for a moment and turned to look me in the eyes. "Issei, I don't know. I've despised her and my powers for so long now. What about Rias and the others as well?" Koneko questioned.

I gave her a smile trying to change the mood to a happier one. "Don't worry about them, I already talked to Rias about the idea, she said it was entirely up to you and that we will support you no matter what your choice is. You're our family, after all. And if you become uncomfortable with the situation, I'll talk to Kuroka, and we'll cancel this whole ordeal," I said.

Koneko looked down in silence for a moment, thinking about what was the right choice to make for her and the others. She looked back to me and gave a nod. "Alright, I'm willing to give her another chance, or at least try, " Koneko said, her eyes holding a form of determination.

"Alright then, I'll call up Kuroka here so you two can talk about your training schedule. I would like to help myself, but Senjutsu is way out of my league," I stated while pulling up a black and violet communication circle. The circle moved up to the side of my ear as I waited for it to connect with Kuroka.

We sat in silence while the circle connected. Koneko was sitting in the grass, fidgeting slightly clearly anxious about what's about to happen. The magic circle emitted a clearly audible noise, signaling that the connection got through.

"Yes, did you call? Nya," Kuroka's voice emitted through the circle. Koneko noticeably flinched upon hearing her sister's voice. "Yeah, it's me, Kuroka. I've got some good news," I said into the communication circle.

"Ooooh, and what might the be Issei dear, Nya. Could it be that you're ready to give me them kittens?" Kuroka seductively implied. I sighed and glanced over to Koneko, being met with a harshly judgmental stare.

"No, it's not that. It's about your sister, we're ready for you." I said with a solemn tone. The line stayed silent as Kuroka or I didn't say a thing. Then suddenly the line cut out and the circle faded confusing Koneko and me. A bright glow of purple emitted in the clearing, catching both of our attention.

Kuroka arose from the circle, her eyes and head darting around the clearing looking for us. She caught sight of us, her eyes widening as she spotted Kuroka. I quickly walked over to Kuroka and leaned down next to her ear before she could run over there.

"Koneko is still hesitant and anxious about this, so be slow and cautious. One wrong move might fuck this up," I whispered into Kuroka's ear. Kuroka wasn't happy to hear this, but she understood entirely after all her sister did go through a lot.

Kuroka and Koneko stared at each other silently. Kuroka took a few steps forwards, Kuroka instinctively flinching slightly. "Hey, Shirone... hoe have you been," Kuroka asked, her voice quiet and clearly tense. Koneko tensed up slightly by reflex upon hearing that name.

"Fine..." Koneko bluntly spoke. The awkward silence returned, making the air so tense that you could practically cut it. I thought about how I would be able to break this tension, cause I think they would get along if they got past this awkwardness. An idea popped in my head, one that should work.

"Alright, I can see this is going to be hard. So how about you to break the ice over your training, that way you'll have extended time together so you can get more comfortable," I suggested, catching the others two attention. Kuroka stayed silent to my suggestion. However, Koneko didn't.

"I... I think that could work," Koneko muttered quietly, surprising both Kuroka and I. "Alright then, instead of sparring with me for an hour each day, that hour will now be spent training your Senjutsu with your sister," I suggested. The others didn't object to it, so that's what we're going to do, for now at least.

The both looked at me and then back to each other, almost having a silent conversation about the subject. "I.. I think that could work," Koneko muttered out. "Yeah, that could work for me as well," Kuroka hastily spoke after her little sister. I think she was just up for anything so long as she had some form of connection with Koneko.

"Alright then, Kuroka, I normally spar with them for an hour each day so that's when you'll train her with Senjutsu. However, you're more than welcomed to stay and help Koneko more than that, so long as she's ok with it. Although it's best to introduce you to the others later, they have enough to worry about as it is." I concluded my explanation of her expected schedule.

Kuroka nodded, understanding her requirements. Koneko stayed silent through the whole ordeal, still clearly unaware of what to say to who she had long hated. Kuroka walked over to Koneko and kneeled down to her level,, reaching for something in her bag.

"Here, I know it's not going to be easy for you to trust me... especially after I had to leave you like that. So I want to give you this," Kuroka said, pulling out the same journal that belonged to her once master. I figured the council would've taken it, but I guess they didn't.

"...What is it?" Koneko asked, looking at the old worn journal. "It's the journal of our old master, in here are all the things he did to me and what he planned to do to you. I figured that if you still don't trust me... then maybe you could read this," Kuroka said, justifying her reasoning, handing the book over to Koneko.

Koneko sat there, silently analyzing the book that has been given to her. "Alright, tomorrow you'll meet in this same clearing for your training. Kuroka it's probably best for you to leave until tomorrow, it's late, and Koneko and I need to get back to the others for dinner," I said.

Kuroka hesitantly agreed, saying her goodbyes to Koneko shortly after teleporting back to where she came from. Koneko rose off the ground, walking over to me in silence. She wore a serious expression as she thought about what's going to be happening over the next few days.

"How about we head back before it gets any darker? Akeno, Asia, and Rias should already be making dinner for everyone," I suggested. The short rook brightened at the mention of food and immediately moved closer to me and the trail to the manor.

She heard that I was a fair distance behind her by my distant footsteps. At that, she stopped to wait for me to catch up to her. I was a bit hesitant as I drew closer to her but was reassured by the trusting look in her eyes. Did I pass some kind of test for only not caring about what her heritage was?

Well, I wasn't going to complain about it either way. It was a quiet walk on the way back, yet it was a comfortable kind of quiet now. Neither of us was willing to break the silence, as it was to nice to break.

* * *

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Asia sat staring incredulously at the heated and yet most silent competition they have ever seen. Their petite Rook and myself competing at the dinner table. Of course, Rias, Akeno, and Asia have outdone themselves in their efforts to create enough food for an entire army.

Yet now an army of two devouring the fruits of their labor. To be fair, we both are behaving well, both of us showing exemplary table manners, therefore not breaking the unspoken rule to remain civil at the dining table.

Yet because of this, they realized just how much Koneko and I ate. The girls just watched us consume a substantial amount of food, enough food to last the rest of the group for an entire week, and we sat here and ate it in perhaps half an hour.

I swallowed my last mouthful of food before setting the used cutlery down on the table and wiping my mouth off with a napkin. "That was amazing, my compliments to you three girls," I said, nodding to the three girls that made the meal.

"My my, if I knew you both were going to eat so much I would've made much more for us," Akeno teased. "Perhaps we should get started right away," I waved dismissively before she could continue any more. Koneko and I both slouched down with immense satisfaction.

"I'm pretty sure if we ate any more, we'd both pop," I, closing my eyes in bliss.

"Did you like the soup Issei?" Asia asked, leaning forward. "I may not be as good as Akeno or Rias, but I certainly did my best!"

"Um, yeah it was great to Asia," I responded, wondering where this question was coming from. Asia leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief.  
Rias began to frown, although she hid it very carefully. Now was not the time for her to lower down to such frivolous things to get jealous over.

She could participate in that after they won the Rating Game with Riser. So instead she decided to change the subject with a question. "Earlier today that you could use aura based abilities, would you mind elaborating on that?"

"How so? I mean, is there anything specific you'd like to know?" I questioned Rias, leaning back forward to focus on the conversation. The others started to listen more closely as they were very interested in this subject as well.

"Well, you've already told us a little bit about it. However, I want to know every benefit from being a dragon as well as every disadvantage. I'd also like to know what all you could, or possibly could do with your aura abilities. Consider it a need-to-know to make proper battle plans," Rias stated.

"Ok then, I'll start with the passive effects of being a dragon. So as you already know, my heritage and aura make me highly resistant to powerful magic, and practically immune to weaker magic. It also does wonders for the body. If you were to cut me open, you'd find there is very little difference between your and my internal anatomy," I stated, the others a little confused about where I was going with this.

"Some of my inefficiencies are removed, while other things are greatly improved upon. My skin, muscles, bones, and internal organs have all been increased in size as well as a massive increase in density. This makes then all reinforced and strengthened immensely to match real dragons my age. My lungs have changed considerably to handle extreme temperatures from my fire element, yet the only thing about their appearance to change is they doubled in size," I continued, now starting to move onto physical changes.

"The only real changes outside are the fact that I have grown teeth, claws, and wings. My eyes have noticeably changed as well. For other benefits, you've seen that my skin is as hard as dragon scales thanks to the increased density and strengthening to my skin and muscle tissue. I also have significantly increase senses to my sight, hearing, smell, and perception," I stated

Asia innocently raised her hand to ask a question. I nodded in her direction, prompting her to ask what she needed. "If our wings are an extension of magic, and yours are physically part of you, then where do they go when you hide them?" She asked, and seeing that everyone else displayed curiosity to the question, I decided to indulge them.

"It's a trick to do with my aura. You see, dragons can change their shape and form by manipulating their aura. I can't change my entire body due to not being a full-blooded dragon. However, I can hide my draconic features to appear more human," I explained.

"Back to my powers, I've already told you about my void flames," I spoke, raising my hands and allowing it ignites with black and violet flames, the flames dancing around my hand and down my wrist a short way. "It can also be used to propel myself away like a rocket, although that isn't very efficient," I mentioned.

"Also my relation to Inanis allows me to manipulate shadows with my aura without the use of my Longinus, although using it makes it more effective. You all have seen me use my shadow weapons before correct?" I asked the others, to which they nodded.

"The shadows are very versatile, basically letting me do most things I can think of, so long as I know how to do it properly and have practice doing it," I stated, intriguing the others.

"That's all of my aura abilities, but using my Longinus gives me a few more benefits. Like the ability to directly connect with void powers, such as summoning black holes to redirect attacks or power. As well I've already said that it boosts my natural powers, as it can control shadows just like my aura, making it more effective." I concluded, summing up basically all my powers.

"Ok well earlier you said you'd explain your weaknesses as well, so what are they?" Rias questioned, leaning in to listen carefully, trying to miss a single detail. "Weakness? I didn't think he had any," Kiba chuckled, causing the others to join him.

"Not true, I have a decent amount of weaknesses, even if they are only minor. Like healing magic," I stated, confusing the others as to how healing magic was a weakness.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked, tilting her head slightly. "Healing magic isn't used to damage anyone, in fact, its the opposite, so how can that be a weakness?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean that healing magic is significantly less effective on me due to the natural resistance to magic. So I either have to rely on my own healing factors or medicine from hospitals and such. As well as all of my abilities are based on solo fighting, as I've never fought in a team before," I spoke, deciding to keep the fact that I sneak out at night to train with making shadow armor a secret.

The doors to the kitchen opened up interrupting our conversation, Koneko's head poking through the gap. "Dishes are done," She announced to us all.  
"Excellent, now I don't know about the rest of you. However, I think that a bath is in order," Rias spoke, clapping her hands together as she stood from her chair.

The rest seemed to agree, except for me to which I just shrugged at her question. "You all go on, I think I'm going to get in a little more training in before I bathe and go to bed," I stated, walking towards the door. Just now noticing that Kiba left sometime after I finished discussing my powers to dry the dishes.

I was prevented from leaving by Rias and Akeno, both grabbing one of my hands. "Oh, don't be like that Issei," Rias said innocently to me. "While I appreciate your dedication to this matter, I simply can't let you work yourself to death." She spoke, tapping her finger against her lips, which formed into an innocent smile. "Why don't you join us, Issei?"

What! Oh no, ONE, that's hardly appropriate, and TWO, I doubt everyone would be comfortable with that," I said justifying my reason.

"Alright, then, how about we put it to a vote?" Rias decided. "Akeno, what do you think?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all," Akeno said, her smile setting me on edge. Her smile was, and her eyes were filled with lust as she answered Rias. "Wynter, how do you feel about this?" Rias asked.

"I'd love to help bathe my master," Wynter said with eagerness, although not for the same reason as Rias and Akeno. "Alright, how about you, Asia?" Rias questioned her gaze now on the Bishop.

"I... I'd like that" Asia spoke softly, barely audible. Everyone present in the room now turned their attention to Koneko, who has been silent throughout the ordeal.

"I... I don't mind if he joins." Koneko whispered, before looking up to give me a harsh glance. "But perverted thoughts are completely forbidden." She demanded

"How the hell am I supposed to avoid that! Come on now, be~OW." Rias and Akeno moved their hands from mine to my ears, dragging me away as Asia, Wynter, and Koneko followed shortly behind them. Just before we turn the corner to the bathing room, Kiba emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel before stopping to see the occurring events.

Seeing my chance, I took it. "Kiba! Don't let them take me!" I cried out to my only chance of salvation from these animals.

"What are they doing exactly?" Kiba questions.

"They're trying to make me bathe with them!" I cried out, trying to reach for Kiba.

Kiba looked at the scene in play, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Koneko going along with it. "If Koneko is even going along with it, what do you think I can do against all of them?" Kiba questioned as he watched them drag me away.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I cried out to him, disappearing from Kiba's sight as he watched the doors closed.

* * *

It was now the final day of our training, as the days passed by rather quickly. Everyone has taken the day off to properly rest for tomorrows match.

I'm currently laying in my bed, faking being asleep as it was now night. Kiba was in his bed across from me in the room we shared. I slowly moved the blankets that covered me, allowing me to peer over at Kiba to see if he was asleep.

Thankfully Kiba appeared to be sound asleep, and even more so that Rias and Akeno weren't in bed with me tonight. As they sometimes broke the rules to sneak in bed with me to sleep.

I never cared about it so long as the others didn't find out about it. Especially Kiba, as I doubt he would take it well if he found his King and Queen half naked and in bed with his comrade and friend.

I looked around to acquire the time as the sky outside was black and dotted with stars. I spotted the clock in the dimly lit room, the red numbers shining brightly, showing that it was currently 11:30 P.M.

'Perfect' I thought to myself, slowly removing the covers from my body. Lifting myself from my bed, I slowly walked out of the room, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

I wandered through the halls of the large manor, stumbling through rooms till I found the kitchen. I got a glass of water to quench my thirst and made my way outside into the chilly night air. I took a deep breath of the refreshing air, enjoying the alone time I'm being gifted by the night.

I wandered around outside, thinking about the upcoming fight tomorrow. I made my way to a large marble gazebo next to the large lake on the manor's property. The water's surface and the marble glistening in the moonlight.

My attention was caught by the sound of movement through the grass behind me. Turning around, I spotted Rias standing there with the Rating Game rule book in her arms. Her cheeks were tinged a pink color as she stared at me.

I looked Rias up and down. She had a very questionable choice of attire for walking outside in the cold night air, or out in general. She wore nothing but thinly laced panties covered by a see-through nightgown, her eyes covered by glasses as if she was a seductive secretary.

"Weird choice of clothing to go for a walk, don't you think?" I chuckled mentioning her appearance. She certainly was beautiful in that outfit, though it was hardly pragmatic.

"Like your one to talk," Rias scoffed. "You're wearing nothing but slacks. You don't even have a shirt on" Rias spoke, her face flushing even bright as she mentioned me not wearing a shirt. She made her way to my side, resting the book on a ledge while leaning next to me.

"I'm a dragon, remember?" I said bluntly. "Either way, don't you think its a bit late to be out tonight? You're our King, so you need rest to come up with a good strategy, you know?"

"I know, but... I just can't. I can't sleep with everything going on." Rias spoke, raising her voice. "I can't sleep knowing about the Rating Game. I've never been so stressed during stray hunts before."

"So, you're stressed about fighting that burnt chicken, huh?" I asked, nodding as I looked over the shimmering blue water. "I shouldn't be surprised about that though, especially with whats all at stake for you,"

"For me? Forget about me, I'm worried about everyone else!" Rias shouted, startling me as I didn't realize how bad this was affecting her. "At best the other girls in my peerage will be used as sex slaves, you and Kiba would be worked as labor slaves. At worst, you will be executed for getting involved with two houses that hold the title of Duke!" Rias snapped at me.

Rias's eyes widened quickly after realizing what she just did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." Rias quickly apologized, giving me a light bow.

"Don't worry about it, you meant no harm by it," I said dismissively. I glanced over at Rias, looking at her stature in an attempt to find out what's wrong on a deeper level. Our soul link already told me that there was more than was troubling her, but I didn't want to try into her privacy either, so I think its best to leave it be till she says something about it.

A few moments of silence passed. "My name, my title" Rias quietly spoke, looking up at the starry sky. "It's that fact that I'm Rias Gremory."

"Uh, sorry but I don't think I follow,"

"Yeah, I figured you would understand it," Rias spoke, looking back over to me. "Because of my title, I am never recognized as Rias. The House of Gremory will always come before me... and I've learned to adjust my life to that fact so I could make personal decisions accordingly."

"So, you dislike your house title and name then?" I questioned, still unable to wrap my head around this. As a dragon, titles were something to be proud of as they were given to us by the public, so the idea of hating a title was almost unheard of.

"No, of course not. My title is something I will always take pride in, but when it comes to the subject of marriage, it's significantly more difficult for me. I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias, not someone who sees me as the Gremory heiress or who only cares about how my status can improve their life." Rias explained.

I realized how foolish I was for not connecting the dots as she mentioned that, but before I could speak she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"If they marry me for my status, then they are basically marrying the house name, not me. I understand that history hasn't been in my favor, and the idea of love may always be a dream that's out of my reach, but its a dream I'd like to keep clinging to." Rias said solemnly.

She was interrupted from her monologing as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a gentle hug. Although she was surprised by the sudden contact, it wasn't unwelcome. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling us even closer together.

We sat there in silence for a few moments as Rias nuzzled herself deeper into me. "Comfortable?" I questioned, looking down at her.

"Very" Rias responded, her gaze now looking up to me with a small smile. "I might have to order you to do this more, you know?"

"Your dream will come true, I know it," I softly spoke. Rias looked on in surprise as I continued to talk. "I like you for who you are, and the Gremory name doesn't define you, it's just an empty title, and anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't know you for you," I reassured.

"You're incredible. I mean come on, look at everything you've done for me. I just hope I can pay you back someday," I admitted while holding Rais. Her eyes started to well up a little, water threatening to leave. Yet they were not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. "Don't worry about Riser, there's no way we're going to lose to him tomorrow, I promise that,"

"Thank you," Rias responded, her voice soft and shaky. "You don't need to repay me, I'm happy with you even being here." Rias pulled herself closer, burrowing her face back into me as we sat in silence under the moonlit sky.

We sat outside together in pleasant silence, merely enjoying each others company. "You know you can tell me what's wrong right?" Rias asked, breaking out silence.

"Y-yeah, but what made you bring that up," I asked, stuttering slightly as she brought up the topic.

"You may be good on hiding on the outside, but I'm sure you know our soul link works both ways. Akeno has probably noticed it too, she just might not have known how to bring it up," Rias stated.

I removed my arms from around her, causing Rias to let out a moan of disappointment. I leaned over the marble railing of the Gazebo, crossing my arms and looking over the beautiful scenery, thinking about how to handle what she just asked. In the end, I decided to be honest.

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I was fine right now." I admited, wearing a bittersweet smile, a cool breeze blowing across us.

"Tell me, why did you fall for me? It's kind of convenient for you to find me attractive right as your about to be forced into a marriage, no?"

Rias stumbled back slightly, almost offended that I asked such a question. "Because, your everything I've wanted," Rias answered loudly. "I will admit that I took an initial interest because of the marriage. But I really do love you, you never cared about my title, and yet you treated me so kindly, you treated me like a friend rather than royalty. It's a bonus that your quite the looker too, but that's only a side note. You didn't leave, despite being forced into a situation that I wouldn't have blamed you for running,"

I chuckled slightly in the irony of what she just said. "Shortly after meeting you guys, I thought about turning into a stray. I didn't know if I could ever live as someone elses servant," I bluntly said.

Rias stiffened upon hearing my words, and how serious I was. I could physically hear her heartbeat quicken, so I decided that giving her some relief was needed before I continued.

"However, despite my best efforts. You and your family, you all grew on me quickly. You all gave me more privileges then I ever expected, and definitely more than I ever deserved. You didn't treat me as a monster for my heritage, or lesser than you in any way. You never tried to command me to do something, despite some of our early uh, disagreements." I spoke, Rias staring at me, stunned by my words, she was completely unsure how to respond to me.

"I'll admit it, you and your peerage intrigued me. So I decided to stick around, see what this path has for me. Would I be happier if I was free? Maybe, I don't know, and I won't ever know. All that matters now is I'm happy now, and that is because of you," I spoke, turning my attention to Rias. She stood there covering her mouth, with tears in her eyes.

I sighed, turning to face her. "Look, I'm not good with words, I think we both know that by now. So, if I was to wrap this all together with one tight little bow. Thank you, Rias. Thank you, for giving me things I never thought I would have. For giving me a family to care for, for giving me, love. I don't think I could ever repay the kindness that you've provided to me. However, the best place for me to start is making sure Riser doesn't get his way tomorrow."

Rias quickly wrapped her arms around me, embracing me tightly while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you," was all she said while crying into my arms. I rubbed her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to hold onto that dream, I promise."

* * *

**Another chapter is finally completed, and Issei's fated battle with the chicken will soon be upon us.**  
**I would've had this chapter up at a much sooner date if my pc didn't break down on me. However, it's back now, and I can get back on track with my work.**  
**Thank you to everyone who reads my hopeless little story as well to everyone who leaves reviews.**  
**Remember to leave suggestions and criticism for my story, I love hearing it. :D**


	15. The Games Start

The Games Start

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

It was now the day of the fated Rating Game, only half an hour before the scheduled starting time. As planned, we spent our last day relaxing to be wholly rested for this battle with the immortal bird.

During the day of the game, everyone returned to their residence, so they relax in maximum comfort. That applied to everyone in the peerage excluding Rias, Akeno, and Asia which all arrived at my place to rest together, Rias and Akeno because they wanted to spend time with their loved one, and Asia because she lived with me.

Once we all converged together back at the clubhouse, I was able to assess everyone's current states for the upcoming battle. Akeno and Rias seemed to be relatively calm on the outside, maintaining a professional appearance for to others, yet I could feel that they were both anxious for the game.

Rias was sitting at her desk scribbling down on papers trying to either create a plan or possibly improve upon the plan she already had. She would pretend to be calm and professional when talked to, but when left alone, she was clearly anxious.

Akeno was handing out her delicious tea to the other, trying to make them as comfortable as possible during the suspenseful wait. She would occasionally go around to check on the others, making sure they're all ok.

Asia was visibly anxious about the game, and it was almost upsetting to see. On her lap sat the Rating Game rule book as she frantically read through the pages.

Kiba was also visibly anxious about the game, albeit to a much lesser degree than Asia. He overall seemed calm, yet there were little noticeable details that gave it away, such as his constant fidgeting, tapping his foot for example or changing positions often.

Koneko is always a tough one to read, as her poker face was possibly the best one I've ever seen, and the fact that she acts emotionless most of the time. Although, with Kuroka being in the picture again, she might be more distracted by that than the game itself.

Wynter was doing about the same as Koneko, as her expression hardly changed. She always appeared to be calm and more or less neutral. If I were to guess, I would say she's excited yet a little anxious at the same time. Excited to fight, but worried for my mates Rias and Akeno.

As for myself, I couldn't help but be concerned, although it was more for Rias than myself. If by some reason I failed in this fight and broke my promise to Rias, I don't think I could ever face her again. Thankfully Inanis woke up from his slumber thought the final day, and we have been talking workshop about what they have as advantages.

Inanis mentioned something called the Phoenix tears, which apparently is a small amount of liquid in a vial that temporarily gave you the same regenerations speed of the famed Phoenix family. It provided the gift to heal any wounds, so long as the person was still alive.

Asia shut the large book, causing a loud noise, gathering small glances from everyone in the room. She let out a sigh placing her head into the palm of her hands.

"Hey, Asia, try to relax ok. I don't think continuously reading the rules will help anymore," Akeno softly said, placing her hands on Asia's shoulders, giving her a massage trying to calm Asia.

A bright silver circle lit up in the center of the room, grabbing everyone's attention. As the magic circle's light died down, Grayfia was revealed analyzing the room, stopping for a moment as she spotted me. "I've been sent here by the Devil King Sirzechs to gather you for the Rating Game."

Rias stood from her desk, with a new found gleam of determination lit in her eyes. "Alright everyone, let's show Riser, as well as the entire devil community what we're made of!" Rias declared

"RIGHT!" We all spoke in unison to Rias's show of confidence and determination.

We all gathered next to Grayfia to be taken to the field that we will battle on. Unfortunately, the battlegrounds aren't a set location, and they change each game. This means we couldn't properly form a strategy until we arrive at the field.

Grayfia transported us to a white room. On each side of the room held a wide circle that held each of the team's peerages. A small stairway leads up to a much smaller and higher elevated platform which held the Kings for the represented peerages.

Grayfia stood on her own individual platform that was located against the center of a wall so we can see her and the other peerage team and their King. Although, I think I would be quite pleased without seeing that arrogant ass ever again. A small magic circle formed in front of Grayfia's mouth, most likely a microphone.

_"Greetings contestants, for any who are unaware, I am Grayfia, servant to the household of Gremory. I have been appointed a judge for the Rating Game between Lady Rias of the Gremory family, and Lord Riser of the Phoenix family."_ Grayfia spoke into the circle, her voice echoing across a speaker system for all to hear.

_"For all who are unaware, this Rating Game is unofficial and is being held to determine the fate of the long made contract for the next born son of the house of Phoenix to wed the next born girl of the house of Gremory. This Rating Game will be aired to the public for live entertainment, with proper consent from each family. As unique viewers, the Devil King Sirzechs Lucifer, as well as the families from the represented contestants shall be watching this game from a VIP room." _

Rias flinched as she heard the fact that her brother and family were watching. She must not have wanted them to watch, which of course I don't blame her. What I don't get is why Sirzechs agreed to this he wasn't the kind of person to do this when I was training with him.

My eyes widened in realization. I finally understood why Sirzechs really saved me that day. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to force his sister into a contract that took away her happiness, but he didn't have a choice.

He must have known about the contracts sub-clause, so he took advantage of that and resurrected me to save his sister from a family that is rumored to be immortal. Smart bastard, I need to start giving him more credit.

I was shaken out of my thought as Grayfia continued with announcements._ "The rules will remain unchanged, which means that the familiar Wynter will have full rights to participate in the fight. Also, Rias Gremory's Pawn will face no issues with his unannounced Longinus,"_ I tensed up as I was hoping to keep it under wraps. I looked over to see Riser staring daggers at me with confusion, his eyes conveying that he demanded answers. He was also under the impression that I was a Knight, not a pawn.

'Whelp, there goes my element of surprise. Thanks, Grayfia' I mentally thought to myself.

_"We have taken the preferences of both Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix, we decided that the best-suited battleground would be a replica of Kuoh Academy, which is the educational facility that Rias Gremory and her peerage attend in the human world. When the games begin, each team will be teleported to their bases and will be given 5 minutes to plan. Rias Gremory's being the Occult Research Club Room, or more commonly known by the students as the old school building. Riser Phoenix's base will be located in the principles office in the new school building. Let the games BEGIN!"_

As Grayfia finished her announcements to us, and I assume the audience that has decided to view the game, a bright silver light consumed us. As the light died down, we appeared in an exact copy of the ORC room.

Yet while it seemed precisely the same, there was clearly a difference in the energy that flowed through the air. The energy was blatantly announcing that we were in a separate dimension from the real world.

I opened the window to take a look outside. The sky was multicolored like a giant version of the Arora Borealis, as it looked like the sky itself was moving and shifting positions. "Damn, this is really weird," I commented gazing upon the sky.

"The sky, it's so pretty" Asia spoke, looking at the sky in awe. Akeno giggled at Asia's innocent amazement with the sight before her, as she has clearly depicted that she has never seen an alternate realm.

"It might look like it, but trust me, we're not at school anymore," Akeno chimed in. "That means we can do some real damage," Akeno spoke. Her face turning a shade of pink as she clasped her hands together in delight, showing off her sadistic side.

Rias held the palm of her hand out, allowing seven red spheres to form in her hand, each one of them making its way to one of us. "These will act as our communication devices. Keep in touch at all times to listen for future commands," Rias instructed to each one of us.

Kiba pulled out a map and laid it on the desk in front of Rias. Everyone gathered around the desk looking at the map with Rias to get our plans in order.

**-VIP Lounge-**

In a large room sat the Lords of the Phoenix and Gremory houses, accompanied by Sirzechs, Sona Sitri, and Serafall. The room was very ornate, being decorated with multiple gold items, covering as much as possible. The floor was a deep brown maple color being covered with a bright red and golden rug.

"Well Lord Phoenix, I'm afraid that I must apologize that it has come to this," Lord Gremory spoke as he made his way to his seat next to his old friend. "Although I doubt it will change the ending to this contract, I am ecstatic to see how my little princess does,"

"I am also ashamed that their relationship must start as so, but perhaps it will end up better this way," Lord Phoenix spoke. "If they test each other in combat, they may build a certain form of respect for each other," He suggested, attempting to keep positive about the events.

Lord Gremory appearance resembles that of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard, or stubble might be better suited for it.

Lord Phoenix's appearance looked strikingly similar to his son Riser. He looked a little older than his son, as well as he was bearded, unlike Riser. He wore a formal attire as requested by the family head, unlike his son's playboy attire.

Both of the lords were sitting in their lavish chairs positioned in front of a large number of screens that rotated around the room as the cameras surveyed the battlegrounds. Two of the cameras displaying the peerages in their bases.

Riser and his peerage were lounging around in their current base. Already making it seem as if their victory was assured. It certainly was a well-earned pride to be sure, as their record already spoke for them.

Rias and her peerage were all gathered around the desk with a map of the grounds. They were all voicing their opinions freely in an attempt to create the best possible strategy to move forward with. However, a particular individual caught the eye of Lord Phoenix.

"Your daughter has quite the odd one there," he spoke. He rose his hand to point at the tallest of the peerage. A tall teenage boy with longish black spiked hair, his eyes a very peculiar shade of violet. He was dressed in a leathery black trench coat, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Yet under the coat revealed a skin-tight black shirt, defining his well-built body. "He appears to be quite calm, despite the severe disadvantage,"

"Perhaps he's just trying to comfort his allies by maintaining a confident and calm aura," Lord Gremory suggested, though he still wasn't certain if he was right. "I'm sure that they are all nervous in some form,"

Next to Lord Gremory sat his wife, Venelana Gremory. She had her gaze set on her daughter's servants just like the others and was highly concerned. Her daughter was playing a game of seven verses sixteen and held significantly less experience than her opponents. Yet because of her title as Lady Gremory, she couldn't object the whole affair, lest she risks tarnishing the Gremory name. However, the girl was still her daughter, and she struggled to keep her concern hidden from the two lords.

Everyone's attention was gathered as the doors opened, revealing the rest of the special guests, consisting of Sona Sitiri, Serefall Leviathan, and Sirzechs Lucifer. The rest of the individuals present in the room hastily stood and bowed to the two Devil Kings that entered the room.

"Please, there isn't a need for such a display here," Sirzechs chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "I do not arrive here as the Devil King, but as an older brother merely wishing to see his sister performance," He spoke sitting down next to his mother, waving at the attendant to politely hand out drinks to those present.

"Aw well if that's the case, my lord, would you be so kind as to indulge me? I'd like to get the opinion of a Super Devil on the matter." Lord Phoenix spoke, still trying to show high regards of respect to his King.

"As I said earlier, there's no need for formalities," Sirzechs insisted. "And I wouldn't mind providing an answer for your question," He spoke, turning his attention to the head of the Phoenix house.

"As a Super Devil, your power far outmatches our own," Lord Phoenix spoke. "So, I wanted to ask. How do you think the outcome of this match will be?"

Sirzechs tilted his head slightly in confusion, as Lord Phoenix was typically such a confident man, especially when it came to his house's power. Yet here he was, trying to get affirmation that his son will win this battle. Perhaps it was for bragging rights, or maybe it was something else, but it doesn't really matter.

Sirzechs turned his attention to the screens that presented the combatants. He sat in silence for a moment, pondering how to answer it. "I'm not sure," he finally answered. The two Lords were shocked that he didn't say Riser would win as they thoroughly believed that Riser couldn't lose this battle.

"In normal circumstances, I would say that Riser's victory would be assured, it is hard to beat someone whos immortal after all," Sirzechs continued. "However, Rias and her peerage are certainly unique, especially that boy there. I can sense a mysterious and powerful aura surrounding him," Sirzechs spoke, forming a sly smile on his face. His hand pointing to the violet-eyed boy.

**-ORC Room- **

"Alright everyone, remember I'm open to suggestions so if you have an idea say it," Rias spoke, all of us nodding in agreement. "The enemy base is just across the school grounds, meaning our bases are relatively close, making his number advantage even harder to deal with," Rias stated, pointing at the map.

"Cutting through the school ground would be quick, but they'd also see us from a mile away," I mentioned.

"Correct, and with their numerical advantage, we might as well be sitting ducks inviting their Pawns to promote themselves," Rias sighed, their numerical advantage was going to be really annoying as we can't efficiently defend and attack with so little pieces.

"What if we go through the track field and sneak in the back of his base, we should have the element of surprise on our side if we successfully do that," I suggested.

"That's true, but I wouldn't think so little of Riser. He's no fool, and that's the most obvious entry-point at our disposal, he will probably have it guarded," Rias pointed out.

"I'm presuming that he'll station a group Knights or Rooks with decent mobility right behind that athletic clubhouse, " Rias pointed out.

"I think we should secure the gymnasium first," Kiba spoke up. "It's adjacent to their home base, and not too far from ours either, but the main point is it can serve as a diversion for the other side,"

"I have to agree with Kiba on this," I agreed to gather the attention of the room. "The gymnasium appears to be a essential area on the battlefield. So, whoever captures it first will undoubtedly have a strategic advantage in the fight."

"That's a fair point. With the options at hand, I think that's the best plan of attack we currently have," Rias agreed. "Koneko, do you think you can get in there and lock it down?"

"No prob," Koneko spoke flatly.

"Doing this requires to spread our pieces thinly, so we'll need to secure a defensive perimeter. Kiba, Akeno I want you too to go set some traps around our base when the game starts," Rias instructed.

"Got it," They both responded.

"Akeno, when you two are done setting up the traps your illusion magic is going to come in handy, so be prepared to cover up your twos tracks," Rias instructed to her Queen.

"Um... Do you have any plans for Wynter, Issei, or me?" Asia asked quietly, timidly raising her hand in an attempt to get the others attention. Which it worked.

"Asia, you're my supporting healer, so you need to stay close to me and the base to keep you safe. If we lose you were going to be in major trouble out there," Rias spoke.

"Issei, for you and Wynter I decided to let you decide on how to move forward with this. I don't have any major plans in store for you, but I trust you completely to make the right choice, as for Wynter, well she is your familiar after all so its only right for her to be under your control." Rias spoke confidently, giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Rias," I responded with gratitude for her depth of trust. "In that case, Wynter I want you to accompany Koneko to the gymnasium, I'm sure she can handle it herself, but I don't want to take any risks."

"Yes, master," Wynter responded, giving me a small bow. I hope she knows she doesn't have to call me master.

"As for myself, I won't be fighting much. I will be flying in the sky keeping an eye on Rias, and will only intervene if were about to lose so don't expect me to save you in a tight situation," I spoke, confusing the others. Rias turned to me with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What? The game would go much faster if you fight along with us, you could take down his entire peerage by yourself!" She argued.

"That's precisely the problem. If I did all the work for you, then the training you went through would be completely useless. Remember that this isn't just a fight to determine who you marry, it's a chance to show the devil community what it means to be a Gremory. How do you expect to prove this to them if all you do is let someone else do the work?" I asked, the other peerage member slowly coming to agreement after they heard my reason.

"Don't worry though I have my own ways of helping," I spoke confidently, the other confused as to what I meant. I raised my hand, allowing it to be enveloped in black shadows. The shadows shortly after left the palm of my hand, flowing to each of the other peerage members.

The shadows wrapped around the others, slowly molding itself into a draconic style of plated armor. The gauntlets forming into sharp claws, just as sharp as the weapons I made for Wynter at the training session, and the greaves resembling that of dragon's feet. The chest plate held a violet dragon as a symbol, and the pauldrons were shaped like a dragon skull. The armor didn't come with a helm, allowing them to have a large field of view.

"This is a prototype for a team technique I've been working on, I call it the Draconic mantel. It's highly protective armor that I can cast on others, and because it's made of shadows, it makes it virtually weightless. However, it's still only a prototype so I wouldn't charge head first into battle with it yet," I spoke, observing how the others looked with it on.

The others moved around in their armor, breaking in the weird feeling. Kiba was the most interested in this development as he never wore armor because it weighed him down, but now he was in a full plated suit that didn't hinder him at all.

"This will come incredibly useful, thank you Issei" Rias spoke while admiring her new look, along with the others.

**[Don't forget about the Phoenix Tears boy, so careless]** Inanis spoke aloud, mentioning that I forgot to bring them up. My eyes widened as I couldn't believe how forget I could end up being at times when I had multiple things going through my head.

"That's a marvelous point. Typically speaking, they are allowed to use two per game and considering Grayfia didn't mention it, I assume that they are allowed to use them in this game as well," Rias spoke. "Do you have any ideas as to who may be holding them?"

"I would put them on the Queen and Bishop since Riser doesn't need them himself," Akeno suggested.

"That's a good point, so make sure to check those two for Phoenix tear, we don't want to have to fight his Queen twice," Rias instructed.

_"Your time has expired, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_ Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the battlegrounds.

"Now then my adorable servants, let's show the Phoenix family, as well as the entire devil community what we're made of!" Rias declared out.

"RIGHT!" we all spoke in unison, each of us walking out of the door to do our part of the plan, except Rias, Asia, and I. The first two staying in the base for protection, and I jumped out of the window flying into the sky as high as the barrier would allow me.

* * *

Koneko and Wynter arrived at the gymnasium to met with a dark interior. The two were located on a stage that was slightly elevated from the lower level, providing a clear view of the entrance on the opposite side, closest to the enemy teams base.

"Presences. Enemy." Koneko muttered to herself, though Wynter managed to hear it as well. The lights suddenly flicked on, causing the two girls to squint slightly at the sudden change in brightness. However, this wasn't a problem for them as the glowing violet dragon mark on their armor already hindered their ability for stealth.

"We know your here servants of Gremory! We saw you enter the building." A female voice called out from the court of the room.

Instead of hiding, the two girls walked out in the middle of the stage. In the court greeting them stood four individuals of Risers peerage. "My name is Xuelan, Lord Riser's Rook." she announced cracking her knuckles as the two green haired twins stepping forward from behind her.

"I'm Ile-"

"And I'm Nel"

""We're Lord Risers Pawns!" They both announced in sync, revving the chainsaws that they both held in hand. Finally, the blue haired girl that wielded a staff stepped forward.

"And I am Mira, one of Lord Risers other Pawn!" She declared, spinning her staff and taking a defensive position.

"Wynter, take out the Pawns, I'll take care of the Rook," Koneko instructed. Wynter nodded, leaped off the stage down to the lower level, landing directly in front of the three Pawns.

"Issei, sister, it's time to put your training to the test," Koneko mumbled to herself. Her already deadly sharp gauntlets coating in white flaming ki. She lunged off the platform, barreling down to Xuelan.

Koneko's strike missed it's marked target as Xuelan quickly moved out of the way. Her punch slammed into the ground, breaking the floorboards of the impact area.

Xuelan launched herself towards Koneko, leaving herself wide open. Koneko ignited a flame on her foot and aimed a powerful kick into Xuelan's exposed side.

"Bye," Koneko quickly said, planting her ki covered foot into Xuelan's side. Riser's Rook adopted an expression of extreme pain as she coughed up blood from the powerful kick. Koneko's kick was already powerful, but her attack was amplified even more by the ki.

Xuelan keeled over on the floor next to Koneko, blood dripping from her mouth. "You bastard... what did you do?" She questioned, looking up to Koneko from the floor.

Koneko didn't bother providing an answer and instead delivered a harsh ax kick to the kneeling Rook's head, knocking her unconscious. The Rook emitted a blue glow from her body, shortly after vanishing from sight.

_"Lord Riser's Rook has been eliminated"_

"Thank you Issei... and sister, your training has made me much stronger" Koneko mumbled to herself with a satisfied smile plastered across her face.

Koneko turned her attention to Wynter's ongoing fight with the Pawns. Wynter was placed at a fair distance from her three opponents in a combat stance. Her stance wasn't able to be considered good, yet it was a massive improvement from her debut at the training camp.

""We'll chop you to bits!"" The two Pawns declared, charging toward Wynter with the chainsaws raised above their heads, ready to swing down on the familiar.

Wynter swiftly raised her arms, catching the spinning blades of the chainsaws within her armored gauntlets. The chain on the blades of their weapons began getting caught on Wynter's gauntlet, causing them to malfunction, black smoke spewing from the motors.

Ile and Nel eyes widened, adopting expressions of shock as Wynter clamped down on the chain saws, throwing them against the wall causing them to break apart. "Your weapons are weak, my masters are not," Wynter declared as she dashed forward slicing open the stomachs of the two Pawns with the claws on her gauntlet.

Wynter turned to see the two Pawns fallen to the ground in a pool of their own blood, struggling to stay awake as not to be removed from the game. Her observation was interrupted as Mira slammed her staff into Wynter's shoulder, only for it to bounce off the armor with no effect.

Mira's eyes went wide as she saw he staff have no affect against the armor, but was cut off from her shock as Wynter quickly spun around, planting her armored heel into the side of Mira's head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

_"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated." _

* * *

_"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated."_

'It seems Koneko and Wynter did their jobs well, good.' I thought to myself as I listened to the announcement from above the battlegrounds. All that's left now is for them to leave the building so we can continue with our plan.

**[Issei, do you feel that?]** Inanis questioned

'Yeah, whatever or whoever that is has enough power to break through my armor,' I mentally spoke to Inanis. I'm not sure what it was, but there was a mass of gathering power above the gym.

I spotted Koneko and Wynter as they left the building, taking shelter a short distance away. The building was soon engulfed by a massive flash of lighting that Akeno managed to summon. The brightness fading revealed the remaining rubble of the building. Looking above the mass wreckage Akeno's figure hovered in the air, electricity swirling around her body. Debris from the exploding building still falling from the sky.

**[That was an awful bold plan for you all to improvise.]** Inanis critiqued. I couldn't tell if he was impressed or concerned, his voice was more or less sounded the same.

'Bold but efficient,' I mentally responded. 'If we kept the gym intact, then we would have to waste pieces to protect that strategic area advantage, so Riser couldn't reclaim it. However, if we blow the building sky high, then we don't have to worry about him retaking the point, and we won't have to waste time protecting it," I explained, for Inanis to just grumble in acknowledgment.

_"Alright, Akeno did a perfect attack on the building, that completes the first phase of our plan,"_ Rias's voiced spoke through the communication devices.

_"Unfortunately an attack of that size is quite strenuous, so we'll need to buy her some time for recovery. We'll head out as soon as Akeno's demonic energy recovers, so I leave it to you all to move us into phase two"_ Rias encouraged through the communication ball, thingy.

"You got it Ri~" Koneko's voice cut out, being replaced with static white noise, shortly after a shock wave blowing by me. Looking down to where they were, I spotted a raging inferno of flames swirling around where Koneko and Wynter were once located.

Fortunately, it seems that Wynter was able to dodge the blast leaving her more or less un-phased. However, Koneko was nowhere to be found and was most likely directly hit. The intense flames faded, confirming my suspicions as Koneko laid in a charred crater, her armor and clothes burned to ash off her body.

Looking back into the sky, another figure was present. Riser's Queen hovered above the crater, flames swirling around the staff she held in her hand. She wore an arrogant smile on her face, clearly confident that she couldn't lose.

"You dare hurt one of my master's allies? I will cut you to pieces!" Wynter growled, her ears angling backward like a wolf in a fight. Riser's Queen just laughed from her elevated position in the air.

"When your hunting, one of the best times to strike is after they accomplished something when their guard is down leaving them at their most vulnerable, you of all people should know that dog," The Queen spoke, disdain filling her voice. "You have so little pieces that even losing one is a substantial detriment, right? You can never defeat Lord Riser, even if you do manage to get past us,"

Akeno flew down, landing next to the injured Rook. She gently lifted Koneko up, allowing Koneko to rest in her arms. "...Akeno..." Koneko weakly spoke. "... I'm sorry ... I wanted to be useful to our King, to everyone ... I let you all down," Koneko muttered, being enveloped in blue light.

"You and Wynter completed the first phase of our plan, so you were a tremendous help to our master. Now go get some rest," Akeno spoke gently, Koneko fading from her arms.

_"Lady Rias's Rook has retired"_

"Wynter, stick to the plan and go to the court with Kiba," Akeno instructed. "Kiba will need help preparing for the second phase, so he'll need your help. Don't worry, I fully plan to avenge Koneko."

Wynter hesitated a moment, she wanted to fight the Queen who took out Koneko, but she knew Akeno was right. She conceded and took off to meet with Kiba, leaving Akeno and Riser's Queen together.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Priestess of Lightning," Risers Queen admitted, smiling down at Akeno. Akeno chuckled as she flew up to equal heights as the enemy, her electricity shocking around her, forming a yellow aura.

"My my, such an honor, Bomb Queen. I'd be careful if I were you though, I've been told I'm quite strong," Akeno condescendingly spoke. Lighting dancing around her fingertips.

"Tch, I've been told the same, so I hope your not a disappointment!" Riser's Queen declared, pointing her staff at Akeno and releasing a blast of flames. Akeno used her increased speed from our mate link to nimbly dodge the blast with ease.

Quickly retaliating, Akeno shot a sharp blast of lightning at the Queen. Riser's Queen managed to narrowly dodge the attack wearing a slightly panicked expression.

"Judging by that expression, you won't last long if you get hit. Dodge while you can," Akeno spoke, giggling to herself. Akeno continued to launch bolt after bolt at the enemy. Riser's Queen managed to dodge the attacks, firing another sphere of roaring flames in retaliation.

Akeno blocked it with a defensive magic circle, quickly moving to the side firing a beam of lightning at the enemy. Riser's Queen raised her own defensive circle in an attempt to block Akeno's attack only for the beam of lightning to break through after a few seconds of contact.

The beam slammed into the torso of the Queen, causing her to erupt out with a scream of pain. "My, I didn't expect you to have such a pretty scream Bomb Queen," Akeno taunted, licking her lips as her face flushed a red color.

"..damn it, I'll kill you!" Riser's Queen roared angrily. She rose her staff into the air forming several different kinds of attacks with a variety of elements, launching the all at Akeno.

Akeno, once again, raised her defensive magic circle which completely negated the effectiveness of the spells. Releasing the barrier, Akeno proceeding to fly up close, grabbing the enemy Queen by the wrist tightly and placing her other hand against the Bomb Queen's chest, next to a pocket on her outfit.

"Judging by your condition, I'd say this fight is over. And I was having so much fun," Akeno whined. Riser's Queen's eyes widened, yet she didn't even have a chance to struggle against her grip before Akeno released another powerful shock from the hand placed on her chest.

Steam simmered off of Riser's Queen as she fell from the sky limp, landing against the hard ground with a loud thud. She groaned in pain, looking up to Akeno, forming a sly smile.

"...It's not over yet... I still have~" Riser's Queen stopped speaking, her face switching to shock and confusion as she searched her pockets. "Where- Where the fuck is it!"

"Are you looking for this?" Akeno question as she floated down in front of the enemy Queen. She pulled a small tear-shaped vial that was filled with a pink liquid from her pocket with a smug grin. Riser's Queen's face switched to that of shock and rage upon seeing the vial.

"How did you know? How did you know we'd have them?!" Riser's Queen demanded as she made an attempt to stand up, only to fall back down on her knees.

"Please, your group uses these things almost every game. It would be more shocking if we didn't know," Akeno spoke with a mocking tone. She pointed her finger at Riser's Queen, forming a powerful bolt of lighting.

_"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated,"_

"Oh my, it seems Kiba has finished up, suppose I should too. Next time, don't underestimate Rias Gremory, or her servants," said Akeno shortly after firing the bolt of lighting at the kneeling Queen. She wore a smile on her face from hearing the screams of her enemy, her sadistic side in ecstasy.

_"Lord Riser's Queen has been eliminated,"_

* * *

_"__Three of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated," _

_"Well done Kiba, it's unfortunate to say, but Koneko was taken down so you and Wynter won't have extra support for the next phase,"_ Rias spoke through the communication devices.

_"Lord Riser's Queen has been eliminated."_

"Ah good, it seems Akeno finished off the Bomb Queen. I'm going to bring her back to base to discuss further actions, you to keep with the current plan." Rias instructed.

"Yes, Rias" Kiba responded, he and Wynter taking a quick breather in a hidden area.

"Damnit, I feel bad for Koneko. She was really pumped for this match..." Kiba spoke, hiding to rest behind the sports shed with Wynter.

"Indeed, she must be quite upset. However, her performance in the gym was most exemplary, I'm sure Issei and Rias are proud of her." Wynter mentioned, but before Kiba could comment on that remark Rias's voice echoed through the communicators.

_"Thanks to that untimely development we've had a change in plans. I'm launching a sneak attack on their main base with Asia and Akeno, so I want you to draw as many of the enemies away from the entrance as you can to buy us time,"_ Rias instructed her new plan to the others.

"But, you're our King, if we lose you, we lose the entire game, so don't you think this is too risky?" Kiba objected her ideas.

_"If we can strike Riser with enough power at once, we may just win, but in order to do that I need you and Wynter to draw out the others,"_ Rias insisted with her plan.

_"Don't worry, remember that if things turn for the worst, I will interview to personally wipe the floor with him and the remainder of his team,"_ I reassured our Knight. Kiba sighed, reluctantly agreeing to comply with the plan.

_"Alright, looking down at the field I can see a Knight, a Rook, and a Bishop, however, I can feel more presences down there,"_ I informed the two.

"... That's an imposing defense," Wynter muttered to herself.

_"Be careful. I won't be able to give you any more information on them, I'll be to busy keeping a check on Rias and the others,"_ I informed them.

"Got it," Kiba spoke. "You ready to show Issei how strong we've become Wynter?"

"Yes, let's kick their ass," Wynter excitingly spoke, both her and Kiba running out onto the court, no attempt at surprise attacks or stealth.

"Stop hiding and fight cowards," Wynter taunted as she reached the center of the field. Her taunt was met by laughter as an armored figure emerged from the outskirts of the soon to be battlegrounds.

"I am Karlamine, a Knight in the service of Lord Riser," The girl announced continuing her slow pace out into the field. Her hand firmly on the hilt of her blade, removing it from the sheath and cloaking it in orange flames.

Kiba stepped forward, gripping his own blade. "I am a Knight in service to Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto!" Kiba announced loudly, quickly drawing his own sword. "I'm looking forward to fighting another Knight," he spoke, shifting into a battle stance.

Kiba and Karlamine launched at each other, sounds of steel clashing echoing from their fight. Karlamine attempted to overpower Kiba with her flaming blade, only to be surprised by the steam that trailed her sword after they clashed.

"What the? What are you doing Knight," Karlamine questioned, jumping back, gaining distance between her and Kiba.

"My sword has ice and water properties to it. Your flames won't have much of an effect on me," Kiba confidently spoke with a sly grin.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll beat you down with my superior swordsmanship!" Karlamina shouted, launching herself back at the blond Knight.

The two clashed blades many times, rapidly moving across the field with their Knightly speed. Wynter was just about to help Kiba but was interrupted by the rest of Riser's pieces walking onto the battleground between the two.

"Silly Karlamine, all that's in that head of her's is swords, swords, swords. Well, whatever, so long as she doesn't lose I don't mind her fighting him one-on-one," The petite Bishop spoke. Her attention turned to Wynter, her drill like blond hair swaying with the motion.

"Why hello there, little devil," she condescendingly spoke, walking towards Wynter. As she did, the other members encircled Wynter, causing her to smile in excitement.

"You know, I must say, I'm a bit concerned with Rias's taste in gentlemen. That one is quite handsome, but he's a sword freak. The other one that supposedly stole her from my brother," She spoke, disdain filling her voice upon mentioning me.

'Well, he looked like an uncivilized brute, barely emitting any aura at all. Not to mention that he was so cowardly that he isn't participating in the Rating Game, opting to hide somewhere instead," she mocked.

Wynter gritted her teeth and clenched her fists upon hearing the harsh words thrown to her master. "If I were you, I wouldn't judge so quickly," Wynter growled. She was taking deep breaths to keep her composure.

"Well, it doesn't matter, either way, you're still going to lose," She confidently chuckled. 'Let's get this over with, and I don't fight. Isabella!" She commanded, causing the Rook wearing a biker getup and a mask covering half her face to jump forward.

"My name is Isabella, a Rook in the service of the honorable Lord Riser Phoenix," She announced, adopting a fighting stance. "Who are you, I don't recall seeing you in that tiny club room," Isabella Questioned.

"My name is Wynter, I'm a familiar to my master Issei," She proudly spoke, adopting a fighting stance of her own. The others looked surprised upon hearing that a familiar was participating in direct conflict, It wasn't unheard of but still uncommon.

Isabella jumped forward, lashing out with rapid punches. Wynter dodged all of them with ease, as she was moving at a pretty slow pace, but clearly wasn't going all out.

Ducking under a punch, Wynter sent a hard blow directly into Isabella's stomach. "You're to slow," Wynter pointed out as she threw the Rook back sliding against the ground. I wasn't enough for severe damage, but if definitely hurt.

Isabella lifted herself off the ground, rubbing the area she hit slightly in an attempt to ease the pain. She looked back up with Wynter directly in front of her with a fist reared back for a strong punch. She quickly rose her arms, blocking the blow with her forearms.

Isabella was sent skidding farther back, gritting her teeth from the much harder punch that was sent to her from Wynter. Wynter stopped her pursuit and adopted a more defensive position.

"Isabella!" The blond headed Bishop shouted, grabbing the attention of the two fighters. "Don't disappoint my brother,"

"Y-Yes, Lady Ravel," Isabella nervously responded, proceeding to jump back into the action.

She once again released a flurry of punches and kicks towards Wynter who managed to block them, yet it continued to get more and more difficult as she increased her pace. She was clearly taking this much more seriously.

Wynter started having a hard time blocking and dodging all of the attacks sent out by the Rook. A blow managed to slam into Wynter's right pauldron, narrowly missing her head. A slight crack formed into the armor, proving my earlier warning that these were just prototypes, not ready to take hits directly yet.

This caused Wynter to jump back away from the attacking Rook, as if she got through that armor she would have a much harder time with the battle, and she still has upcoming opponents.

"That's all it took to make you retreat? Pathetic, it's a shame I can't fight your Master,"" Isabella mocked. Wynter was about to speak up but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound, followed by bright violet and black lights emitting from her right.

"Well ain't it your lucky day," I spoke walking out of the small crater I formed from the impact, my draconic features concealed. "Wynter, go take care of the two cat Pawns over there, I can handle the Rook and Knight," I instructed which she nodded and charged the two without question, as she was fully confident in my ability to handle her.

"As for you two, come at once or separately, it won't change the outcome of this fight either way," I confidently spoke, slowly walking towards the two servants of Riser.

"Your right, it won't change it," Isabella spoke with anger at how lightly I was taking them. She threw a hard punch at me, only for her to completely miss as I disappeared from her vision. She glanced around in confusion as she tried to find where I went.

Suddenly her body was overwhelmed with feelings of fear, panic, and dread. Allowing her instincts to take over she ducked in cowardice and fear, my leg quickly swinging over her head, perfectly aligned with where she once stood.

Her eyes widened at the sight of my attack, but before she could move a powerful gust of wind sent her violently sliding against the ground, the burst of wind was accompanied by a loud boom that echoed through the Rating Game arena.

Isabella slowly sat up in shock, the entire battlefield went silent as all the attention was now on me. "What the hell did you just do?!" Isabella demanded, her eyes wide and her body shaking in extreme panic and shock. She clenched her sides in pain, as her body was bruised and battered, patches of her clothing dyed a crimson hue by her blood.

"That was just a kick, although it happened to be fast enough to break the sound barrier. The only reason the wind affected you was because of how close you where though," I explained, shocking everyone, especially my allies as they just started to realize how much I held back against them.

"That's impossible! Your Lie~" Isabella started screaming but was interrupted by my fist slamming into her gut, causing her to spit out large amounts of saliva, bile, and blood. Isabella quickly passed out and started glowing a blue hue.

_"Lord Riser's Rook has been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced

'I wonder how the others are handling their fights' I thought to myself turning my attention to the others. Starting with Kiba.

They were still going at it, swords clashing together, the sounds of metal screeching across the field. Kiba shattered her sword with his own. She managed to draw a dagger from her belt that engulfed itself with violent roaring flames.

Kiba responded by changing his current blade into an odd shape. At the tip sat a diamond-like structure with a hollow middle, containing a small black hole. The hole started to act like a black hole, sucking in the flames from her dagger, allowing him to quickly slash his sword across her chest, knocking her out and causing mass blood loss.

_"Lord Riser's Knight has been eliminated,"_

Turning my attention over to Wynter, I could see her combating both Pawns at once. They were throwing a rapid amount of kicks and punches in coordination with each other. Wynter was dodging them with relative ease throwing light kicks and punches in for counterattacks.

Wynter spotted an opening and took advantage of it, planting her knee in one of the Pawns causing her to keel over in pain. She quickly caught the punch from the other, proceeding to slam her fist into the side of her head, knocking her out instantly.

She turned around to face the other Pawn still on the ground. Wynter quickly raised her lead prepping for an ax kick, slamming her heel into the back of the Pawn's head knocking her unconscious.

_"The last two of Lord Riser's Pawns have been retired,"_ Grayfia announced.

Both Wynter and Kiba quickly ran over to me across the courtyard grounds that our battle to part on. We convened in the center of the courtyard, both Wynter and Kiba were short of breath from their fight.

"You two look tired," I mentioned seeing their condition. "Perhaps I should have increased your training regimen," I chuckled.

"Oh please, all you've been doing is floating in the air all match," Kiba objected, gaining a nod from Wynter. I only laughed at their response. However, it was cut short by the sound of a blade swinging behind me.

I quickly turned around to catch a large Zweihänder by the blade with my hand. I looked up to see the other Knight that was supposed to fight me. She wore an angry expression, most likely upset at how I took down her ally.

I decided to end it quickly, as I wanted to spend as little time as possible away from Rias. I gripped the blade tightly, ripping it from her hands and throwing it away. The Knights jaw dropped as I easily disarmed her, and I quickly took advantage of her shocked nature, jumping into the air performing a spin kick, planting my heel into her temple.

Her head slammed onto the ground with a deafening crack sound, no signs of any consciousness within her. Blood dripped from her mouth as it pooled around her head. Her body went limp as she started to glow a blue color, fading away.

_"Lord Riser's final Knight has been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced.

"You want to explain what you're doing here?" Wynter questioned. "According to the plan, you were supposed to be watching over Rias's battle,"

"That's right, you know if Rias get eliminated, we all lose right?" Kiba followed up, clearly displeased that I wasn't watching Rias.

"Yes that is what the plan said, but Akeno and Asia are with her, so she has a good amount of help, and I figured it would be more beneficial to help you two to arrive sooner," I justified my reasoning.

They still didn't seem too satisfied with my risky play, but they also couldn't deny the merits that my attempt brought with it as well. Turning around, I spotted the lone Bishop who I overheard call Riser her brother.

"Before we go I have something I need to take care of first," I spoke walking towards the lone Bishop. "You called your self Ravel correct? I also believe I heard you mention being Riser's little sister, am I mistaken?" I questioned, continuing my slow pace to her.

"That's correct, b-but why is someone as lowly as you interested in that? You're lucky I even answered your question to begin with," Ravel bluffed, trying to maintain composure from the overwhelming instinct to run and hide surging through her.

"Seeing as your his sister, it wouldn't surprise me if you had a Phoenix Tear on you," I mentioned, stopping right in front of her. "I have a feeling something like that would be quite helpful to us,"

"Y-You have Twilight Healing, why would you need even more healing?" Ravel questioned, attempting to back away but was stopped by me grabbing onto her wrist.

"I wasn't asking for your permission to have it," I spoke lowly, reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a small tear-shaped vial filled with a pink liquid. I pocketed the vial turning away from the cowering Bishop.

"A-Aren't you going to finish me?" She questioned, she and the others confused as to why I didn't eliminate her.

"You already said yourself that your not a fighter, so you don't pose any threat to us, and I'm not a fan of hurting people needlessly," I reasoned, continuing my walk back to the others. Ravel's cheeks flushed a red color upon hearing my comment, she quickly stood up to speak.

"W-Well don't think that will save you, idiot. You can't beat an immortal!" She yelled, quickly spreading her flaming wings and flying up to where I assumed her brother was.

'Some people are so stuck up, then again she is a spoiled little girl,' I mentally thought, letting out a sigh of relief. "Alright, you two proceed to Rias, I'll fly back up into the air and watch over you and Rias," I instructed.

The two nodded and proceeded to do as instructed as our plan was back on track. I released my wings and provided a powerful thrust launching me into the air back to my previous height.

* * *

On the roof of the new school building, stood Riser with a smug look spread across his face, his breathing was ever so slightly labored from his ongoing battle with Rias and Akeno, who both appeared to be in a much worse condition that he did. Their clothing and armor were torn in multiple places, their body was covered in bruises and sweat, their breathing heavily labored. Asia laid unconscious in Akeno's arms, exhausted from her constant use of her Sacred Gear.

Their attention was distracted by the sound a loud explosion emitting from the courtyard where Kiba, Wynter and I were fighting. The explosion was followed by the sound of Grayfia's voice echoing through the Rating Game arena.

_"Lord Riser's Rook has been eliminated,"_

A few moments passed and right as Riser was about to strike at Rias again, another announcement rang throughout the arena.

_"Lord Riser's Knight has been eliminated."_

"It appears I underestimated the abilities of your servants Rias, they are stronger than I gave credit," Riser's spoke, a smug grin forming across his face. "Though your most influential piece is your Queen, and she's right beside you just as injured as you are, not to mention that your Twilight Healer is drained of energy, and your Queen already used the stolen Phoenix Tear on you, so your out of healing items," Riser chuckled.

Rias adopted an expression of extreme anger, unleashing multiple blasts at Riser. The blasts would have done severe damage to an average person, but Riser healed them off as nothing ever happened to him.

"Give it up Rias, no matter how many pieces you possess, you won't ever be able to defeat me," Riser confidently spoke sending blasts of flames back at Rias in retaliation.

_"Lord Riser's final two Pawns have been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced. The announcement giving Rias a boost in confidence.

"Don't get cocky Riser, you still haven't won!" Rias retorted, releasing even more of her destructive power in twine with Akeno's lightning. As usual, Riser just healed the damage as if nothing ever happened.

_"Lord Riser's final Knight has been eliminated,"_ Grayfia announced, interrupting Riser from retorting to Rias.

Ravel appeared into view shortly after, her flaming wings carrying her up to the roof they were standing upon. "Brother!" She called out as she flew closer to them. "It appears that we are the only two left and that mysterious "Pawn" showed himself, he may be stronger than we initially thought," Ravel warned.

"That's fine, my little sister. I can easily wipe out the rest of their filth," Riser pointed his finger down to the court where Wynter and Kiba were charging the new school building.

A highly concentrated beam shot from Riser's finger at alarmingly high speeds, the beam shattered through the armor that I constructed, piercing both of them in the chest. They both fell to the ground as they coughed up their own blood.

"KIBA! WYNTER!" Rias, Akeno, and Asia all respectively called out

"Lady Rias's Knight, as well as Issei Hyoudou's familiar, has been eliminated,"

"Just resign Rias. If you do, I'll stop hurting you precious servants," Rise spoke mockingly.

Rias didn't speak back but instead opted to send a blast of destruction towards Riser, blasting a good chunk of his face off.

"Don't you get it yet Rias," Riser began, his wounds engulfed in flames healing almost instantaneously. "You'll never be able to beat me." he confidently spoke.

Rias was about to retort, but glancing up she noticed me with my wings spread wide flying above them. She gained a sly smirk, knowing what was about to happen.

"What's with your smile Rias dear? Are you finally warming up to the idea of marrying me?" Riser questioned her sudden change in attitude.

"In your dreams, Riser! I'm smiling because this game is about to end, your going to lose." Rias confidently spoke.

"Maybe you should have chased those other girls who you said are so willing to marry you," Akeno boldly mocked, noticing why Rias was so confident now.

"Shut your mouth you ignorant piss-ant" Riser snapped, as Akeno's words seemed to hit a nerve. "Your King doesn't have any more viable pieces left, there isn't any hope she could beat me~."

Riser stopped mid-sentence, and his arrogant grin faded as he felt an enormous surge of power off to his side.

He turned to see what it was but didn't even turn halfway before a scaled tail slammed into the side of his head, launching him off the building and into the ground beneath us forming a small crater where he landed.

"Brother!" Ravel shouted out in shock. She wasn't able to see Riser due to the cloud of smoke and rubble that covered where he landed. However, she did turn and behold it was I who hit him.

I landed down on top of the new school house, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. "Aaaah, that felt good. Seeing you hurt my allies, as well as my mates like that really pissed me off, so it's nice to let out a bit of my pent up frustration,"

"You- Who the hell are you? Rias wouldn't be able to hide someone as powerful as you, we would've known about you," Ravel questioned, her voice filled with anger at my treatment of her brother.

"That's partly because she doesn't even know a fraction of my true strength," I spoke, smiling at her. I turned facing Rias and the others giving the Phoenix Tear to Akeno. "Give that to Asia, it should restore her which would allow her to heal both of you," I advised.

Akeno did as I suggested bringing Asia back to consciousness and fully restored. "W-Whats going on?" Asia questioned looking around her surroundings, her eyes landing on me and then turning back to Akeno.

"Issei gave you a Phoenix Tear so you could recover and heal us," Akeno happily responded, her head turning over to me. "And I don't think we'll have to fight anymore," She confidently spoke.

My smile faded as I turned back to face Riser, whose body was covered in his flames as he recovered down in the crater I had formed. In the corner of my vision emitted green light, indicating that Asia was healing the others.

"As much as I agree with you Akeno, it's a bit frustrating having a servant who is so much stronger than their master," Rias spoke while being healed. "His power, well... it's incredible," Rias spoke, biting her lip.

Riser's flame died down, revealing a perfectly intact smug grin. His shoulder blades lit ablaze with his flaming wings as he flew up and landed on the roof in front of me as if nothing just happened. He looked more annoyed than injured.

Everyone, except his sister, wore faces of surprise and shock at how he handled the attack. Sure, he did take damage, but after a few seconds, he healed and acted as if nothing happened at all.

"Judging from your surprised expression, you must not understand how my abilities work, low born." Riser begrudgingly spoke to me, disdain filling his voice still clearly angry towards my relationship with Rias. "Tell me, you have great strength, who are you? You clearly aren't a normal human like I previously thought," He questioned.

I was confused by his display but decided to muse him either way. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm a fire dragon and devil hybrid. My mother was half dragon and half devil, my father was a full-blooded dragon," I answered, flaunting my draconic features. "I'm also Rias Gremory's mate,"

Riser burst out in laughter at my words, tears filling his eyes as he struggled to breath from his intense laughter. Once he calmed down, he wiped away tears from his eyes as he turned to RIas.

"My Rias, I didn't know your standards have fallen so low. If your heart has been stolen by this creature, you should be head over heels for me," Riser spoke.

"Don't You dare speak of him like that Riser!" Rias screamed. "He is my precious servant, not only that but he's more," She passionately spoke, glaring daggers at Riser, Akeno nodding in agreement.

"Oh please, he already admitted to having a half bread mother, as well as a filthy reptile for a father," Riser continued to mock. "He's a filthy hybrid at best, a rabid monster at worst,"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in anger. **[Stay calm, he's trying to anger you]** Inanis mentally spoke to me. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help it.

"Nothing to say, low-class freak? I'm glad, I only hope I can hear you scream in agony and anger when you fail to beat me and watch me take Rias as my own," Riser spoke

'That's it!' I mentally yelled. I formed my usual shadow scythe in my hands and dashed towards the arrogant phoenix. I quickly swung the scythe down upon him, both hands gripping that handle for the utmost force.

Riser didn't even attempt to dodge or block my attack, merely letting the blade cut clean through his body, severing his chest in half with the diagonal slice. However, flames erupted from the cut area between him, covering the wound completely only to fade and reveal him and his clothing in pristine condition. I sliced and sliced and sliced, only to receive the same results.

"Stop this fruitless endeavor, low-class scum. You cannot win this battle." Riser spoke as he took a deep breath as if the little effort he was exerting was a chore. "Or you know what? Keep trying. Run yourself ragged. I am the Phoenix, a high-class devil, and the master of flame and wind! You dragons had your glory, but now you're almost extinct, and now the skies belong to us and us alone!" Riser yelled, his arms outstretched as if he was celebrating.

I stopped swinging my scythe at him, as he was right, it was pointless. So I decided to alternate my strategy. Riser looked at me curiously as he watched me halt my onslaught of attacks.

"What's this? Have you finally realized that the Phoenix Clan's immortality is absolute? A set piece of reality? If so, tell me. What can a freakish hybrid like you hope to do to me?" Riser sneered at me, his last wound healing up completely.

"Beat the shit out of you of course," I bluntly spoke. "After seeing your regenerative capabilities up close, I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass easily," I confidently spoke, a sly smile on my face as I moved my fist behind my back, lighting it up with my void flames.

"What?! How dare~." Riser was cut off as I slammed my flaming fist directly into his ribs. Loud cracking noises could be heard from Riser, a clear indication that had I shattered his bones. Riser quickly fell to the ground coughing up small traces of blood, gasping to catch his breath, and gritting his teeth in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHY DOES IT BURN?!" Riser screamed. He was tightly gripping the side that I had hit, kneeling on the ground in agony. I merely crouched down in front of him, patronizing the devil.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away, whenever I decide," I taunted him, waving my flaming hand in front of him. "You see this black flame? It's my Void Flames. It burns hotter than any fire known to this world, as well as it burns for infinity, or until I will it to stop." I explained to the egoistical Phoenix, standing back up, lighting my entire body up with my flaming aura.

"You shitty low-class devil. How dare you injure~." Riser was interrupted by my boot shattering his jaw bone. Riser was sent tumbling across the roof, screaming in agony from the feeling of a searing pain that he typically didn't experience.

His bones slowly healed, much slower than his average recovery speed. Riser looked up to see me in the air mid-dive, my feet heading directly for his head. Riser quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding my attempt to crush his skull.

The roof tiles groaned under the intense stress, and the underlying supports of the building crumbled away from my attack. I looked back into the air, seeing the cowardly high-class devil flying away.

"Riser you call yourself a man!" Rias angrily called out at his display. Akeno was in complete agreeance with her words, while Asia sat there more neutral while panicking inwardly from the ongoing fight.

Riser stopped in his cowardly flight after gaining a considerable distance from himself and me. He raised his hands into the air, forming a large sphere of roaring flame. "You'll pay for laying your filthy hybrid hands on a noble like me, now suffer!" Riser yelled, firing off his inferno of flames.

I decided to antagonize him by flying directly into the flames, the blast engulfing me in a roaring inferno of swirling fire. Riser began laughing wholeheartedly, fully assured of his victory.

"ISSEI!" Rias, Akeno, and Asia all called out in fear that I was hurt.

"Just as Riser expected, he was nothing but a weakling, all bark and no bite," Riser confidently spoke, an arrogant grin spreading on his face. His laughing was suddenly interrupted as a black and violet flame shot from his swirling inferno, the fire hitting his face harshly burning it.

His laughter was replaced by screams of agony as the black fire clung to his face, continuing to burn him. A shadow silhouette appearing in the whirling inferno of Riser's orange hellfire.

"Your flames are weak," I spoke, walking out of the flames completely unscathed by his attack. "You said that the dragons time is over, but you're wrong. Now let me show you why you should never underestimate the dragon race!" I loudly declared, staring him down with my sharp draconic eyes and allowing the flames on his face to disperse.

Riser trembled under the immense instinctual fear surging through his body. His face scarred from my flames, as his body struggled to heal the damaged caused by it. For every little inch I moved closer to him, he cowered and backed away.

A shadow clone flew off my body, flying directly to Riser at rapid speeds. Riser stumbled backward in shock and surprise from the unexpected attack. The clone quickly took advantage of his shock, proceeding to pummel him down with rapid kicks and punch, all cloaked in my Void Flames.

Riser was unable to dodge any of the attacks my shadow clone threw at him, taking all of the attacks while trying desperately to fight through the pain and defend himself. The clone jumped on Riser, wrapping his arms around him in a tight grip, not budging to any of his attempts to get free.

The clone began glowing a bright violet color until it's brightness peaked and it self detonated while clinging onto Riser. A cloud of smoke lingered through the air where they once stood.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the Phoenix noble barely maintaining his flight in the air with his flaming wings flickering on and off. He looked horrible, his body covered in burns and bruises. His once prestigious clothing barely holding on to his body chalked full of holes and burns, his arms gripping tightly to his ribs, which took the brunt of the damage.

I vanished from sight, moving so fast that a loud boom echoed through the air and the shock waves from the sudden pressure waves rippled from where I once stood. Riser's eyes widened as he felt my power appear right behind him, my arm outstretched to him with large amounts of roaring Void Flames coiling around my arm and hand.

Riser stumbled backward in fear of the powerful roaring flames that previously achieved the goal of giving him pain. Rias and Akeno quickly formed a barrier together, protecting themselves and Asia from the incoming blast.

**"NOW BURN!"** I roared out, releasing a loud draconic roar. A funnel of concussive pressure waves and superheated black and violet flames poured from my outstretched arm in an unyielding torrent of Void Flames. In a desperate attempt, Ravel jumped behind the shield that Rias and Akeno formed in a desperate effort to protect herself.

The spectacular result was a massive beam of Void Flames stretching across the created battlefield. Everything in its direct path was immediately vaporized by its intense heat, completely destroying around three-quarters of the created battlefield.

What wasn't utterly destroyed was left bursting into flames from the dramatic increase in heat. All the while, my draconic roar was gripping onto the hearts of all that heard it. Akeno, Rias, and Asia all felt a chill run up their body as fear surged through them; those who were in the observation room even felt the instinctual fear course through them.

After a few moments of maintaining, I lowered my arms, allowing the flames to die down. The great roar still echoing through the air, albeit less intense than before.

With the intense light dying down, we could wholly observe the destruction my attack ushered. The recreated battlefield was decimated, leaving charred marks all the way down to the soil. A deep crevice was left engraved into the ground, the entire school building vaporized into nothing. The remaining one-fourth of the arena was lit ablaze with Void Flames. The only place in relatively good condition was directly behind me, where Rias and the others resided on the roof.

With the battlefield either destroyed or set ablaze, the message was quite clear. I could have pulled off the same attack before Riser's peerage had even left their home base. The attack I just pulled could have been used to end the game before it even started. It was clear to everyone.

I turned back to the others, flying back down to the roof they stood on in their shield. Upon landing on the roof, I looked over to see Rias and the others staring in shock and fear as they took in all the destruction that had just occurred. Ravel was still sat behind them looking just as shocked as the others, but with a hint of defeat.

"Issei, I... That was..." Rias trailed off as she didn't have any words that could fit in the current situation.

"A quarter," I calmly spoke, looking over the field of destruction with her.

"What?" Rias questioned, snapped out of her shock and now in disbelief, along with Asia and Akeno.

"That was a quarter of my full power," I spoke, giving the others a faint smile.

"I..I can't even..." Rias muttered out, completely lost for words.

"...That's insane." Akeno chimed in, just as shocked as Rias if not more. I wasn't nearly as strong as this when we were children, so this must be surreal for her.

"D-Does this mean we won?" Asia asked innocently, hiding behind Rias and Akeno.

"I doubt it," I spoke, shaking my head. The others looked at me with confusion as I spoke. "Considering that Grayfia hasn't announced Riser's elimination means that he's somewhere in all that charred rubble, slowly healing," I spoke looking over the decimated grounds.

I flapped my wings, lifting off the ground to fly over the ruins in an attempt to locate Riser. I felt a substantial surge of power directly in front of me, but before I could react the ground erupted as a swirling spiral of orange flames shot up from the ground, launching debris everywhere.

The flames died down, revealing Riser hovering directly in front of me, in even worse shape than before. He was missing a large chunk of his head, taking his right eye entirely off. His left arm was vaporized completely, along with most of his legs. His left leg being burnt off entirely, while his right was only burnt off to his knee. His wounds were covered by his signature flames, indicating that he was still healing despite the powerful attack. His clothing almost non-existent, barely concealing his bloodied and burned body.

"Y-You... filthy... reptile" Riser spoke, his voice shaking from the sheer pain yet still dripping with hatred and anger. He slowly regrew his limbs and the missing part of his face, but still remaining bloodied, burned and bruised.

"Just give up Riser." I simply responded. "Even if you don't, we've already seen that your attacks are ineffective against me while mine seems to do a great deal of damage to you."

"My power is fueled by my desires, in which as long as I have to will to continue, I can't lose for I will always heal! And there is NOTHING that I desire more than to have Rias Gremory submit herself to me!" Riser declared, licking the burnt skin on his lips.

"You can beat a dragon, even on your best day Riser," I calmly spoke, peering at him angrily at his comments on Rias. "Besides, the mating ritual is sacred to our species, and by taking Rias after being mated by another would be heresy. So would you be willing to take on the entire dragon population for violation of our traditions?"

Riser slowly started laughing at my threat, his laughter progressively getting louder and more maniacal until the point of where he sounded full-blown insane. He must have finally lost it.

"Dragons are weak, it's proven by the fact that their going extinct." Riser spoke, calming down from his previous laughter. "To hell with your traditions, as well as your sacred practices! Your nothing but filthy lizards! When Rias is my wife, my first order will be to break you so you will be under my command as well!" Riser screamed in pure rage.

I was surprised by his sudden outburst, although it did make sense. Never the less I could help but smirk at Riser's words. As if he could tame or control the massive powers know as dragons.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I only take orders from two beings in this world that I'd ever take direct orders from, and seeing that you don't hold the title of Rias Gremory or The Dragon Of Voids, then I don't have any reason to serve you." I confidently spoke, an ever-growing pool of shadows mixed with violet light growing beneath me.

Riser's expression changed to one of fear and shock, his face paling as he heard the latter of the two handles I gave him. "Y-You can't be serious" He spoke in disbelief and fear.

With a wide grin revealing my fangs, I eyed down the cowering Phoenix before, uttering two words.

"BALANCE... BREAK!"

With those two words, the shadows beneath me exploded, forming a pillar of intense swirling black and violet light. Riser was sent flying back from the immense power surging from the area. The others were sent stumbling back, covering their eyes to protect themselves from the nearly blinding light that dyed the arena. Even with the loss of their vision, they could all hear the final words echo from within the light.

**(VOID DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!)**

When the overwhelming brightness faded, everyone watching, whether in person or not, was treated to an impressive figure gleaming with power. An almost everlasting shade of black plate mail, bright violet gems embedded into the armor. The armor covered in spikes from top to bottom. Deep black scaled wings emerged from my shoulder blades, and a large black scaled tail emerged from my tailbone. An imposing helm in the shape of a dragon with two glowing violet gems for eyes, spikes running down the back of my neck, up my forearms, and along my legs.

Riser stumbled backward in fear and utter shock from the display and power. "How? HOW? Y-YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN A MYTH THAT PARENTS TELL THEIR CHILDREN AT NIGHT TO MAKE THEM SLEEP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN! THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" Riser screamed in fear, now realizing who I was to the underworld.

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself," I spoke, my arm outstretched forming a scythe in my hand and cloaking it in Void Flames. "My name is Issei Hyoudou. Dragon devil hybrid, wielder of the Void Flames, renowned stray devil hunter known as Reaper, the current Black Dragon Emperor, great-grandson to the original Heavenly Dragon of Voids, but most importantly... I AM RIAS GREOMRYS PAWN AND MATE!" I yelled for all to hear, allowing my aura to flare for all to feel.

"T-T-This is impossible! Y-Your nothing but a lowly Pawn!" Riser yelled, backing into a pile of debris which blocked him from backing any further.

"I took up all eight Pawn pieces six of them being mutated" I chuckled, slashing my scythe through the air at the Phoenix, releasing a horizontal burst of Void Flames directly aimed to decapitate him. Riser managed to narrowly dodge my attack, turning back around in time to see my burst into the sky with such speed that the sound barrier broke, and the ground from my launch point was left cracked and dented inwards.

The onlookers made a vain attempt to track my movements, but only managed to see a violet trail I left behind in my wake throughout the sky. The beam suddenly changed directions heading directly to Riser, who still sat on the ground in shock.

Before Riser could even react to the sudden change, I slammed into him, causing a massive explosion of Void Flames to erupt from the impact area between us. However, unlike usual, there was no calmness after the loud explosion. Instead, I shot directly out from the cloud of smoke, my arms wrapped around Riser with extreme tightness, ensuring that he was forced along the destructive ride I was taking him on.

I flew as high as I possibly could into the sky while dragging Riser up along with me. I halted my flight at the most elevated point I could go for a short time, allowing me enough time to see Riser's face covered in pure panic and fear. I chuckled slightly at his display, grabbing him by the ankle tightly, the claws of my gauntlet digging into his flesh.

With even greater speeds than before, I dashed back down to the Rating Game Arena, causing another sonic boom to echo through the air. As I inched closer to the ground, I gripped Riser's ankle with my other hand and launched him down to the earth. His leg being ripped off before I could release my tight grip, the sounds of tearing flesh and bones echoing as it came off.

Upon impact with the desolated battlefield, a massive crater formed, indenting deeply into the recreated school grounds. At the center of the indention laid Riser on his back, covered in blood and injuries, his right leg slowly healing back. I lowered myself down until I was directly above him, taking up most of his field of view.

The others moved closer to observe the interaction between Riser and me, even Ravel was watching, albeit from a different location from them. They were all utterly speechless, unable to even fathom the amount of power displayed in front of them, even though it wasn't even close to my full potential, none the less Rias's brother.

"Are we done here?" I simply questioned, looking down upon the broken Phoenix.

Riser only responded by gibbering, slight twitching and mumbling incoherently. These actions were put to an end as I slammed my armored fist into the ground next to his ear. Now dead silent, the Phoenix couldn't even mumble a word as he watched my clawed gauntlet wrap around his throat, pulling him up to my eye level.

"You lost, bird. Learn to live with that fact. As a race, we dragons have killed for far lesser insults. Count yourself lucky that killing you would be troublesome for Rias."

With that being said, I dropped Riser back into the crater where he collapsed, his legs no longer able to support his own weight. Riser had fainted and began glowing a blue hue.

_"Riser Phoenix has been eliminated, Rias Gremory is the victor."_

* * *

**Whelp here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for, I apologize that it took so long to release, but let me explain why.**

**Firstly, I had some significant computer complications, even now I'm not using my original desk tower, I'm using a friend's laptop that I managed to borrow. However, it's so bad that it takes a few moments for the words I typed to appear on the screen, so I was hesitant with working on it. **

**Secondly, I really wanted to make sure to do this chapter honor. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if I did well or not. I really wanted to express how hard it would be to defeat someone who regenerates without utterly vaporizing them. I also wanted to covey that Issei was holding back severally on his allies, despite telling them he wasn't.**

**Also on a side note, whenever Issei takes a fight seriously most of his attacks will break the sound barriers along with his movements. This fact will also apply to anyone equal with or stronger than Issei, because I've always found it weird in shows that they could be moving that fast but not still follow some of the laws of physics**.

**Well once again, thank you all for reading :D**


	16. Political Aftermath

Political Aftermath

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

**-VIP Lounge-**

Both Lord Gremory and Lord Phoenix stared at the screen as if they couldn't believe their eyes, while Venelana appeared to be quite cheerful from the surprising victory that her daughter pulled. Serafall and Sona were just as shocked from the accomplishment, as it was thought to be impossible for her to win. It's not every day someone can claim to beat a rumored immortal in battle.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Sirzechs quipped, breaking the silence in the room. All the monitors were replaying the transformation of the Black Dragon Emperor. Naturally, when it was revealed, every backup camera they had in disposal was activated attempting to get a good shot of the rare Longinus.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this would be the first Longinus ever to be revived by the Evil Piece system, correct?" Serafall questioned turning to Sirzechs.

"Yes, I do believe it is. I'm sure Ajuka will be most interested with this development, along with the press." Sirzechs chuckled. "Speaking of which, would you mind helping with that Serafall," asked Sirzechs, giving her a faint smile.

"Aww, but that's so boring," Serafall whined, swinging her legs in the chair that she sat in as if she was a child. "Fine, but only if you agree to introduce me to that servant your sister has, he's quite interesting," She chirped, hoping to get an agreement.

Sirzechs gave a light laugh in response to her. "We'll see, let's go. I'm sure we don't have much time to waste," Sirzechs spoke, standing from his ornately furnished chair. "That you all for having us, I do hope you two can come to some form of mutually benefiting agreement," Sirzechs spoke to the two lords before leaving.

* * *

**-Hospital-**

Rias, Akeno, and I were currently in the expansive waiting room of the infirmary to check on Wytner, Kiba, and Koneko who were injured by the burnt chicken and his servants. Asia was currently helping them by healing them with her Twilight Healing, although it would take extra time for Wynter and Kiba who had their lungs damaged.

A familiar, rather homey scent filled the room, cherries and hearth fire. "W-Well, it seems we underestimated you this time, Lady Rias." a voice spoke behind us. Turning around Rias and I found Ravel, looking rather pissed at her loss.

"Indeed, however, it appears that I underestimated them as well." Rias calmly spoke. "They did much better against your forces than I ever could have asked," she spoke, her voice was filled with a proud attitude, and her face showed that she was quite pleased.

"True, I didn't expect them to take out as many as they did," Ravel begrudgingly admitted. "Although, I must admit. I'm more curious about this one," She pointed her finger towards me, narrowing her eyes slightly as she observed me.

"Well, if you want more info you'd have to ask him yourself. He's sort of a special case when it comes to my little family," Rias spoke, glaring at me from the corner of her eyes. I guess she wasn't too happy that I lied about going all out against them.

"That's not very respectful. Hiding things from his master, as well as saying such things during the Rating Game, even if they are true, there is a time and a place." Ravel lectured. Rias turning a light shade of red at me declaring our relationship to such a broad public audience.

"Out of curiosity, hows your brother holding up. I didn't want to kill him, I mean that wouldn't be good for Rias," I questioned. In reality, I wouldn't have been able to care less if he were alive it wouldn't have to affect Rias.

"My brother is fine, he's been asleep ever since he was eliminated. They have him in the infirmary to keep an eye on him as his Phoenix power slowly heals the damage your flames did," Ravel spoke. "But don't get too confident! You may be powerful, but your still just a low-class devil" She quickly spoke, switching back into her tsundere mode.

"Well, when he wakes up, tell the burnt chicken I'll accept a rematch any time." I mockingly spoke. Ravel let out a humph and turned away, walking to where her brother and peerage members were getting their injuries treated.

"My my Issei, despite how tempting it is, your going to get our King in trouble if you keep mouthing off to upper-class devils like that you know?" Akeno spoke, she probably wanted to say as much as I did, she just had better self-control with that than I did. "Besides, didn't you tell her that it wouldn't become a habit?"

My eyes widened as I remembered saying that in the ORC room after we first met Riser and his Peerage. "Oh yeah, I apologize I completely forgot about that," I sincerely spoke, giving Rias a small bow.

"Don't worry about it, I just can't stay upset with you," Ria sweetly spoke as she leaned over on to me, our arms entangling as she rested her head on my shoulder. "By the way, Akeno and I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" I questioned, looking down into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, Asia is living at your place, and I was wondering if it was all right for us to move in with you as well," Rias spoke, her cheeks flushing a slight red tinge.

"I'm okay with that, but I don't have any spare rooms so I'm not sure where you'd sleep at," I mentioned, already having an idea of what they would say.

Akeno let out a sly giggle as she wrapped her arms around mine, pulling my arm between his breasts. "Well, Rias and I were hoping to get a little more skinship with our precious Pawn," She spoke, her violet staring intensely into my own.

The thoughts of what she just said ran through my mind, my face turning a small shade of red from her directness. It felt as if a lump formed in my throat, making it harder to talk in a composed manner.

"I-I don't have any objections to that. However, we should probably inform Asia of the new arrangments to the living conditions," I said, my eyes quickly darting away from them in slight embarrassment.

"Ahem," A voice echoed from behind us, causing the girls to quickly jerk away as they were startled by the unexpected company. Turning around, I spotted a signature crimson hue that could only belong to a member of the Gremory family. The Devil King, Sirzechs, dress in a more casual yet still heavily ornately decorated suit.

"Brot- I mean Lord Sirzechs, what are you doing here?" Rias questioned, Her eyes wide surprised that he showed up instead of working on some other matters that could concern the Devil King. Akeno was just as shocked as Rias to see someone with such a high position to be here.

"Ah if it isn't the Devil King himself, what does someone with such a high position want with a low-class devil such as myself," I sarcastically spoke, still giving the Devil King proper respect with a bow. I was slightly relieved that he arrived, due to him causing Rias and Akeno to back off slightly.

"Is it too much to see an old friend?" Sirzechs chuckled, Rias and Akeno both sat in the bat surprised by our casual actions to each other. They knew we trained together for a good while, but I didn't exactly explain that we were practically friends.

"Not at all, but we haven't spoken in quite some time, how is it going?" I questioned walking over to Sirzechs.

"It's going quite well, and I can see that you two are getting along together as well, it pleases me to no end," He pleasantly spoke, giving a warm smile. "I came here to congratulate you all on your victory as well as to propose an idea Sona and Serafall gave me while we finished dealing with all the press, as well as I have an important matter I need to discuss with you,"

"I suppose the reveal of a Longinus would have been quite a big deal. I apologize if I caused you any trouble," I sincerely spoke, genuinely apologetic that I caused the press to bother him, I know I certainly wouldn't want to deal with them.

"It isn't a problem at all, so don't worry about it. As one of the four Maous, I end up dealing with them quite a bit, so I'm used to it," Sirzechs insisted, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Well, I apologize all the same," I spoke. "Now, what is so important that it requires the Devil King to tell me in person?" I questioned, crossing my arms and pondering about what could be so important. I stopped taking personal contracts for stray devils since I joined Rias's peerage, so I don't know what it could even remotely be.

"Firstly, the Elder Council wants to talk with you directly along with a few other individuals accompanying the meeting," Sirzechs solemnly spoke, his expression no longer the laid back man I'm used to. Instead, it was replaced by a look of seriousness. The air thickened with a tense feeling as his words left his mouth.

I flared my eyebrows in surprise by such an outlandish thing to occur, the Elder Council of devils wish to see me right after my debut. Rias and Akeno were both shocked to an even higher degree than I was, their eyes widening and jaws dropping as the heard Sirzechs.

"Why would the Elder Council want to see Issei?" Akeno questioned, walking forward at a quick pace until she stopped by my side.

"The Elder Council told me, as well as the other Maous, that they have some concerns with Issei's allegiance to our faction, and they wished to gather a meeting to speak with him directly," Sirzechs spoke, maintaining the serious tone and expression.

"That's absurd!" Rias interjected, moving forward to my other side as Akeno did. "Issei is my Pawn as well as my mate, so there shouldn't be any suspicions to his allegiance to us."

"It's not necessarily that they think he would betray us," Sirzechs spoke, all of us listening carefully to his words as he began explaining the situation.

"It's more likely that they want to ensure he stays with us, by giving him an offering or something of the like. Not to mention that if it got out that we gained such a powerful new ally that wielded a Longinus, they would quickly become wary of us and possibly try to neutralize our new advantage, if not turn him against us," Sirzechs explained, informing us better to the situation.

"Tch, what would they even offer me? I already have what I want," I spoke, more annoyed that this was happening than anything. "All right, well I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter, so when do they want to do this stupid meeting? Also, who are the other party members?" I questioned. I was clearly irritated that they wanted to waste time with this, yet I couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, it's not every day someone has to talk to them.

"I'm unsure who the other party members will be, but the meeting will be three days from now. That should give you plenty of time to rest from the Rating Game, but judging from your current display I doubt you actually need the rest," Sirzechs spoke, chuckling lightly as he mentioned my lack of exertion during the Rating Game.

"Okay well, I'll deal with that later," I spoke, letting out an irritated sigh. "So I noticed you said firstly, so what's the other thing you wanted to talk to us about," I questioned, hoping it wasn't something too serious.

"Ah right, I wanted to know if you and Rias would like to have a celebration for your victory at the Gremory manor that you all spent the week training at," Sirzechs spoke in a much more optimistic tone, completely dispersing the tense atmosphere that was built by the last conversation.

My mood instantly switched to that of curiosity and slight excitement, as we didn't really have time to enjoy ourselves at the manor and I'm willing to bet that a place like that held quite a lot of options for activity.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Rias chirped in, clasping her hands together with a pleasant smile now dressed across her face. "When would the party be hosted, and who all would be there?"

"I figured we could host the party the day after Issei and I talk with the Elder Council, that way it would be a good way for everyone to relieve built up stress," Sirzechs happily suggested. "The people who would attend would consist of you and your peerage, Sona and her peerage, Serafall Leviathan, and myself,"

"I have to say that does sound like fun," Rias happily spoke, as she appeared to be quite warm to the idea. "What do you two think?" She asked, turning her attention to Akeno and me.

"I have to agree with you, it does sound quite exciting," Akeno chimed. Her face covered with a cheerful smile.

"I'd like to have this party as well," I spoke, looking at the others. "I'm interested in seeing what that place really has to do."

"All right then. I'll tell Serafall that her plan was met with a positive reception, as well as tell Sona about the party," Sirzechs spoke. "Well, I should be going, can't shirk my duties for too long," He spoke, waving to us as he left the building.

"All right then, I'll see you at the party," I spoke, giving him a wave back along with the other girls.

Akeno, Rias and I sat back down in the quite comfortable chairs in the spacious waiting room, waiting for the others to all receive Asia's healing and be released. I flipped through a few magazines as we waited while Akeno and Rias chatted about what would be a good thing to bring to the party, as they were both excited to get some free time finally.

Hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room hung a decent size monitor. The channel it was turned on to appeared to be that of a newscast, or something similar to that. In the center of the frame was four people sitting around a circular table, in the background was a picture of me in the Balance Breaker.

I knew I would cause a scene with the announcement, but I didn't imagine that it would be this big of a deal. This channel was a more popular one if I recall correctly, it has been a while since I watched the underworld's television. So even if people didn't see the fight, they will know about it.

'Damn, the media certainly is annoying,' I mentally thought, letting out an exasperated sigh as I heard their opinions on what happened which widely varied, from well received to indifference, and even some strong negative remarks from one.

**[I wouldn't worry about them too much, the only people who should concern your opinion is whom you deem close to you.]** Inanis mentally spoke to me.

'Well, that and those old bags of bones in the Elder Council' I sarcastically remarked, rolling my eyes as I spoke. Rias, Akeno, and the other peerage members were the only ones whom I cared about their opinions on me.

**[Hmph, let them say what they want. Those geezers won't be able to understand us dragons.]** Inanis snorted. A faint smile forming on my lips as he spoke, accompanied by a light chuckle.

My thoughts were broken as I heard footsteps walking down the hall from where Asia was healing the others. Turning my head, I spotted the four others walking towards those of us in the waiting room. They looked relatively fine, albeit from an apparent soreness. I lightly elbowed Rias next sitting next to me, causing her to turn her head and see the others.

Rias and Akeno stood up and walked to the others, assumingly to see how her servants were doing and of course I followed shortly behind the two girls stretching as I stood.

"You three are looking much better." Rias spoke, stopping a few feet away from the others. "How are you feeling?" She questioned, wishing to know if their appearance held.

"Well, I'm fine all things considered." Kiba spoke, stretching his arms a bit. "Aside from a slight amount of soreness I'm fine, just need a bit of rest is all." He chuckled, rubbing the area of his chest that Riser struck.

"I feel the same." Wynter spoke up. "Asia's Sacred Gear is quite useful, and she did a wonderful job healing us." she sincerely complemented. Asia's cheeked flushed a light red, surprised by the sudden compliment from Wynter.

"... I'm fine" Koneko bluntly spoke, clearly not in a good mood. We all noticed this. However, we didn't question it. We are in the waiting room of a hospital after all, so it's not like this is the right place for that.

"All right then, I'm glad to hear your all doing well." Rias spoke, turning her attention to Asia. "Asia, how do you think they are? You are the one who healed them after all."

"O-oh uh. W-Well, Koneko should be fine with some light rest. Kiba and Wynter will probably need to rest more since their lungs got hit." Asia nervously spoke, stuttering as she did so.

"That makes sense, you did good Asia. There's no need to be so nervous." Rias said, smiling and praising the nervous blond Bishop. "For now though, let's all go back to the clubhouse. We have a few things we need to talk about." Rias spoke, most likely talking about what Sirzechs told us.

Rias notified the staff of the occurrences, as to not cause panic when their patients just up and disappear. Afterward, we left the building, gathering outside the hospital, traveling through a teleportation circle to move back into the club room.

The crimson red light faded, revealing the quaint wooden club room just as we left it when we left. "All right, Akeno would you please make everyone some refreshments? After everyone has gotten comfortable, we'll discuss the important new" Rias spoke.

For the first time in forever, I didn't immediately flop onto the couch as soon as I saw it. Instead, I took my place leaning against the small amount of wall between the windows behind Rias's desk, since the others needed the rest much more than I did.

The others didn't vocally acknowledge this change in behavior, but they did get the message behind it, so they didn't question it. Kiba and Koneko sat down on their usual side, while Asia and Wynter sat where I typically laid down. Rias took her spot in the desk chair, and Akeno went to make everyone some tea.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes as Akeno was off preparing the tea. The duel wooden doors opened, echoing with a loud creaking sound revealing Akeno with a push tray. Akeno pushed the tray around, giving us all a cup of her delicious tea. She stored the tray away after we all had a teacup and took her place next to her king.

Rias took a sip from the steaming light brown tea. "It's just as delicious as always." Rias warmly spoke to our Queen, setting the tea back onto the desk.

Rias rose from her chair, leaning forward onto the wooden desk allowing her arms to prop her up. "All right, we have a few matters to discuss before I dismiss everyone." Rias spoke.

"Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you all on a job well done. I couldn't be prouder of my precious family members." Rias sincerely spoke, turning to each and every one of us with a proud smile.

Everyone wore a relieved smile to hear that she was happy with us more so than the others. The air of the club room lightened, as I'm sure the others were nervous since they got eliminated during the Rating Game against Raiser.

Koneko appeared to be slightly relieved hearing that, more so than the others, although I doubt that just magically fixed it. She wants to be strong, and she eliminated the least amount, that's a fact, and I doubt shes just going to let it go.

"Secondly, this is probably the least important one. However, I wanted to let everyone know that Akeno and I are moving in with Issei and Asia." Rias mentioned. "It wouldn't do if you all needed to find your King and Queen, and you couldn't find them because they failed to tell you where they moved to." Rias justified, the others nodding slightly in agreement.

"Thirdly, Sirzechs is going to host a celebratory party for our victory. Serafall will be joining him, as well as Sona and her peerage members. It will be located in the manor we trained in for the Rating Game." Rias informed us. The others gained bright smiles hearing the words Rias spoke. I'm sure they were all happy to hear we had a vacation of sorts.

"R-Really? When do we get to go?" Asia quickly asked, her voice filled with eagerness.

"The party will be hosted four days from now, which also brings up my next topic." Rias spoke, her smile fading as a much more serious expression covered her face.

"Three days from now, Issei has been called to a meeting with the Elder Council along with my brother, the Devil King." Rias seriously spoke, dead silence following her words. The others quickly lost their smiles, the air thickening as they all turned to look at me.

"Why does Issei have to go see them? Did he break a rule or something without knowing?" Kiba questioned. His voice laced with concern for his friend, and his body leaned forward from its previous relaxed position.

"No, I don't think so at least." Rias spoke, letting out an exasperated sigh. "The Elder Council, according to my brother, has questions about his allegiance, among other things that they didn't tell him." Rias sighed. She must be just as annoyed as I am.

"My master's allegiance is in question? Who do those old fools think they are?" Wynter angrily spoke. Her hands balled into fists, gripping the cloth of her pants while emitting a low growl.

"I agree, but it's the Elder Council," Akeno spoke. "Even if we know he wouldn't betray us, they don't. Besides, if they call there isn't much, we can do besides listen." Akeno sighed. Everyone wore distraught expressions as they weren't any more thrilled about this than I was.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine," I spoke. "It's just a meeting, and I'll have Sirzechs on my side, so it should go rather smoothly."

"Yes, I do hope so, and I trust that you'll be fine," Rias spoke. "All right, let all head home and get some rest for the upcoming celebration." Rias loudly spoke to the rest of the class.

"Yes, president," We all spoke, gathering up our items to leave the class. Kiba and Koneko left rather quickly as they were both going their own ways. While Rias, Akeno, Wynter, Asia, and I all grouped up to head to my house as apparently the moving in started today.

We walked together on the way home. The girls started talking amongst themselves, while I stayed silent thinking about the meeting coming up for Sirzechs and me. It was a prominent display to them as I looked completely spaced out. They just kept me from walking into objects but didn't disturb my thought.

We arrived at my house, dull though it may be, it should have enough room for all the girls. Walking in, I made no delay in grabbing an extra set of clothing, as we all need showers after our match.

"I'm going to take a shower, you all can go after me if you want," I spoke, walking up the stairs to the shower room.

Once in, the shower was quite relaxing. The hot water rolling down my body, dripping off the tips of my wings. The warm steam floating in the air, fogging the mirror. It was quite relaxing, as my muscles were tense from the fight in the Rating Game.

Leaving the shower. I dried off by increasing my body temperature rapidly, the water turning to steam and raising off my body. I put on the new clothing I grabbed, which consisted of blue gym shorts and a white T-shirt with holes in the back for my wings. I proceeded to my room, lazily and tiredly stumbling in the hall.

As I entered my room, I instantly flopped down onto my bed, the sudden tiredness hitting me all at once as it was still late in the night. My face burrowed into my pillow as I slid into the sheets, all of my appendages outstretched. The bed felt so soft that it was as if I was laying on clouds.

I laid there in silence for around half an hour, nearly falling asleep, only to be woken back up by my door being opened. Glancing over, only one eye being viable from my pillow. From that small line of vision, I could see Akeno and Rias entering into my room, nothing covering them but towels.

"My my, is our little dragon tired?" Akeno teased while strutting into my room, her hips swaying as the towel barely covered her. Rias walked right behind her, a similar style gracing each step.

"Yeah, I don't know why they had to have the game so late." I moaned, my voiced muffled by the pillow covering most of my face.

"Well, then why don't we help you relax, and we can all get some sleep." Rias chuckled. Rias un-wrapped the towel, allowing it to drop to the floor, revealing her beautiful curvy body.

Akeno turned to lock my door, allowing her towel to drop to the floor as well. They made no effort to cover themselves as they wandered over to my bed. Instead, it almost appeared as if they were attempting to show off their bodies to me, perhaps hoping for a flustered reaction from me.

I flipped on my back, shifting my body across the bed to allow the girls under the covers. The gladly accepted the invitations with warm smiles, crawling in the sheets and snuggling up against me, my chest being used as a pillow for their heads.

"Not going to try and run this time?" Akeno teased, her eyes gazing up at me with a red tinge on her face. I gave a light chuckle followed by a sigh.

"I don't mind seeing you two naked, or being around you two in the nude either. It was more about the fact that every girl in the peerage was dragging me off the bath in a hot spring with them, so you can't exactly blame me for being a little panicked." I spoke. The girls gave a light laugh as they remember me trying to claw my way to freedom.

"All right, that's enough talk, the dragons sleepy now," I tiredly spoke. My wings curling up around the girl, bring us into an even tighter embrace. The three of us closed our eyes, the girls nuzzling into my chest as we all closed our eyes, drifting into our sleep and my MindScape.

* * *

Three days have passed, and it was now the day of the meeting. The last few days were spent in relaxation. I didn't have any contracts, so it was just our typical day. I didn't have to go to school either as Rias has our club excused until after the day of the party, which we will start it back up again.

I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight flooding through the cracks of my window shades. A pleasant aroma filled each room of my house. I sluggishly sat up from under the covers, just now noticing that the girls weren't hugging on my side. They typically sat in bed with me until I awoke.

I let out a big yawn, light amounts of smoke leaving from my mouth. Looking around the room with my squinted eyes, I noticed that the door was slightly opened, and I could hear the three girls talking about something from downstairs.

I begrudgingly left my bed to grab some proper clothing for today's meeting with the Elder Council, as I don't know when Sirzechs is supposed to show up and get me. I don't even know if he's doing that, I just assumed he was since I don't know how to get the Elder Council room.

I put on the most formal clothing I had, which was my combat outfit. Admittingly, it wasn't a very formal look. However, the rest of my attire consisted of tank tops, T-shirts, and gym shorts, so the combat gear was my best choice.

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I made my way down. As I turned the corner, my eyes landed on the three girls in the kitchen, except Wynter who was asleep on the couch. Akeno and Rias were dressed in my two favorite aprons, as per usual. Asia was covered in one of my mother's old pink frilly apron.

In contrast to Rias and Akeno's rather sexy appearance, their aprons clinging to their body, showing off their curves. Asia's appearance gave a refreshing, and much needed, presentation of adorableness.

"You girls gonna claim those aprons as yours? Not that I'd mind, you all look pretty good in them." I spoke as I proceeded into the kitchen where they were cooking.

The girls all turned around with gleeful expressions. Their looks quickly changed to slight confusion as they spotted the attire that covered my body.

"I-If you don't mind me asking. W-Why are you wearing that? Isn't that the clothes you wear for fighting?" Asia nervously asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what time I'm meeting the Elder Council today, and my other clothes aren't exactly formal," I responded. Rias's face lit up with excitement with an idea upon hearing my words.

She turned her gaze to me, looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden examination, clueless as to what idea she managed to think up this time.

"Hey Akeno, don't you think Issei here would look quite appealing in a suit?" Rias gleefully spoke with a sly smile. Akeno quickly jumped aboard with Rias's idea, no hesitation in her thoughts at all.

"My my, we could have our own little Dragon butler fantasies." Akeno seductively spoke, licking her lips as her cheeks heated up, turning a light pinkish color.

"The day I wear a suit will be the day I die." I scoffed, crossing my arms and dismissively turning my head away from the girls.

The girls let out a little whine, shortly after turning back to put all the food that they prepared on a plate. The food looked delicious, consisting of bacon, eggs, and sausages.

"Here you go Issei. We made all this for you to be prepared for today, it will be busy after all." Rias spoke, her and the others laying the platters of food on the table.

Looking down at the food, my mouth instinctively began salivating. We managed to work out a plan that they would cook, and I would wash the dishes, mainly because I sucked at cooking compared to those three.

"Aren't you guys going to get anything?" I questioned. I didn't want to eat and then them not have anything left.

"Don't worry about us. Wynter and the three of us had some Miso soup before you woke up, so don't worry about us." Akeno spoke, her and the rest of the girls wondering over to the living room to watch T. V.

As soon as they were out of sight, I stopped holding myself back. I quickly began devouring the substantial amount of food that they prepared for me. The food was terrific, just as I came to expect from their cooking.

I quickly finished up their delicious meal, letting out a sigh of pleasure as I leaned back in the chair. Raising from the dining table chair, I collected the dirtied plates to wash them with the cook wear that was dirtied with the preparation.

It took a few minutes to wash the dishes thoroughly, as I preferred to do them by hand over using the washing machine. There was no real particular reason for it, just how I was raised.

As I finished up with the process, I began putting the dishes in the drying rack. I was able to overhear the girls laughter in the living room, the T. V. was covered up by them, but I managed to hear that it was playing one of my favorite shows.

After putting the last dish in the drying rack, I hastily turned around to make my way to the living room, as to not miss the show. As I quickly made my way to the living room, I accidentally knocked a picture off a counter with the point of my wings.

'Ah shit, haven't done that since I was a kid.' I thought to myself. As I bent over to pick up the knocked over picture, I noticed something interesting. In the corner of the frame, the picture managed to slip out, revealing black scribbles in a list like manner.

Flipping over the image revealed that the photo contained my mother, father, and I standing together. I was still a baby in this photo, so it makes sense that I don't remember taking this photo.

I flipped the image back over to read the writing. My eyes widened in surprise at what it was. The black writing was a list of names, my family members names.

Issei Hyoudou

Grandum Hyoudou

Vylora Dracul

I never knew my mothers maiden name, she never told me, but now it's right here in front of me. Maybe with this, I could find some information on the devil house my mother originated from before meeting my father.

**[If anyone had information about this, it would be the Elder Council.]** Inanis mentally spoke to me.

I silently nodded, still stunned by the information that was revealed to me. My thoughts were interrupted by a crimson light emitting from my room. Sirzechs must be here, and so is my time for some answers.

Turning the corner of the living room, I spotted the redhead Sirzechs standing in the center of my living room. He was dressed in his ornate Devil King clothing, or armor might be more appropriate, considering his massive spike pauldrons.

"I suppose it's time to head off?" I rhetorically asked the Devil King.

"Indeed, from what I heard, the Elder Council is already discussing some options behind closed doors, so we shouldn't keep them waiting for too long," Sirzechs spoke, gesturing for me to walk over to him as he created a crimson teleportation circle beneath him.

"Yeah, we shouldn't let those grumpy old dude get too many ideas before we arrive." I chuckled, walking over to take my place next to Sirzechs.

"Rias, Akeno," Sirzechs spoke, turning his attention to them. "The Elder Council decided that you two would be permitted to witness the meeting, as this does involve both of you. However, you won't have any say in the actual negotiations, you'll just be observing."

"Well, that's better than being excluded entirely," Rias spoke, standing from her chair, and taking her place next to me in the crimson circle.

"My my, I think we should have a say, we are his mates after all," Akeno sighed, clearly upset with what they decided.

"Yes, I do agree with you both, but I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice," Sirzechs spoke, slight disappointment in his voice. "All right, let's go," He spoke.

The crimson circle enveloped us in a blinding light. The light died down, revealing us to have been transported into a large and ornate hallway. The floors covered by a red carpet, and the walls decorated with several gold objects.

Turning around reveal two large dark oak wood doors, the doors appeared to quite thick and heavy. I felt Rias and Akeno grab my hand lightly, their palms are slightly sweaty, they must be nervous.

I squeezed their hands softly to try and comfort them, giving them a warm smile. It seemed to work, as their once tense bodies visibly relaxed, even if it was only a little.

"All right, here we go," Sirzechs spoke, bracing us as he pushed on the large oak doors.

The doors slowly slid open, a loud groan leaving the hinges of the door. The room was quite expansive, almost looking like a courtroom from the human world.

The back wall sat a large podium that held several chairs, each one filled by the Elder Council members. The podium was elevated off the ground, setting in a much higher elevation above the others in the room. In front of them was a second long podium facing the elder councils, it held several seats for the other members of the meeting.

The Maou Serafall Leviathan was already seated in her chair next to where we would be. She turned around as we entered the room, giving us a big smile and a wave, to which Sirzechs responded with a wave of his own.

We enter the room, taking our seats in the lower podium in front of the Elder Council Members. It seemed as the members didn't notice our arrival as we managed to overhear the ending of their discussion.

"That only leaves one option, and that's to capture and imprison the dragon before he even gets the chance to turn against us!" An older man was ranting to the others, flecks of spit leaving his mouth. "This dragon defeated an IMMORTAL. He's too dangerous to allow him to remain free!"

The girls were appalled by the words they just heard leave from the Elder Council member, but before they could speak my aura spiked. Everyone in the room felt the sudden pressure of my aura increasing. The surge in power immediately silenced the old ranting geezer.

Sirzechs delivered a quick chop to the back of my head, his eyes narrowed, giving me a stern look. I understood his silent meaning and begun reeling back my aura. With the intimidating presence now fading, an older woman of the council cleared her throat, gathering the rooms attention.

"As you just saw, and as was demonstrated in the Rating Game, imprisoning the boy would be near impossible." She sternly spoke. "Do you honestly believe you could hold him against his will?" She questioned. The old man was about to speak only for the woman to interrupt him.

"This dragon leveled the entire campus of a rather large school, not to mention that his damage was kept from spreading out due to the alternate dimension's barrier." She continued, her voice speeding up with frustration as she spoke.

"If that attack were used in a city, he would not only have vaporized a large amount of the area in its direct path, the amount of heat and flames would most likely burn the city to the ground after a few hours. So, what prison in the underworld do you think he couldn't blast his way out of?" She questioned, concluding her small little rant to the old man.

The woman's words echoed throughout the now dead silent room. The old geezer and the people who sided with him clearly hadn't thought of that problem.

"Imprisoning the dragon is far from our best interests anyway," Sirzechs spoke up, grabbing the attention of the Elder Council.

"If we even managed to imprison him, we would be losing a key power source that would greatly bolster the defenses of the underworld," Sirzechs spoke, clearly displeased with his reasoning, yet he had to appear that he wasn't taking my side, so he didn't have a choice.

"Well, in that case, why don't we give him an Ultimate Class promotion?" A man spoke, the youngest of the elder council. "I do believe there is a precedent for unique individuals to receive this promotion shortly after being revealed."

"Forgive me, but I must disagree with such an action," Sirzechs spoke. Sirzechs rose his hand, silencing the whispers from the Elder Council.

"While many of you would believe that I would want the boy to serve the Gremory family as an Ultimate Class, the issue still remains that he serves under my sister, Rias Gremory. An Ultimate Class cannot bow down to one of a lesser rank than their own. At the same time, my sister is not strong enough to receive such an honor as to have an Ultimate Class under her wing." Sirzechs justified.

"That's quite humble, coming from the family who holds family bonds above all, and from the siscon himself." One of the oldest Council members spoke. "One would've thought that you of all people would be strongly advocating for this advancement, especially in your sisters nigh unprecedented success."

"Believe me, no one is as proud of her and her family as I am. However, I will also be the first to say that she isn't ready for such a position." Sirzechs spoke, restraining an annoyed looked from the siscon remark.

"While being humble is a virtue, this has lead us in a circle," grumbled a member of the Elder Council. "If I recall, the Void Caster hosts the soul of the Black Dragon Emperor. I don't suppose he would have any thoughts on the matter?"

All eyes turned to face me in the smaller podium next to Rias and Akeno. I raised my arms into the air, allowing the two spikey gauntlets to form on my arms. The gem embedded in my hands began to glow a violet light.

**[I have many on the subject, but not many in this gathering would agree with nor would they understand the reason behind them]** Inanis's commanding voice echoed through the room.

"Please, Black Dragon." Sirzechs addressed Inanis with respect. "You are the Black Dragon Emperor, no matter where you are, your words will have merit. So I humbly ask you to enlighten us."

**[I will do my best to explain this as simply as possible,]** Inanis spoke, taking a moment to think of how to word his next sentence for them to understand properly.

**[A dragon father raised my host, and after that, he grew in a dragon's territory, surrounded by other dragons. The boy may not consider himself a devil at all.]** Inanis spoke.

The room was filled with a cacophony of objections from the words of the Black Dragon Emperor. Inanis let out a sigh, shortly after releasing a mighty roar, silencing the room of the Elder Council's objections.

**[Now that you old geezers have shut up, allow me to explain. Your Evil Pieces added a shadow to his already small source of demonic power. Your demonic power is, for the most part, considerably neglected in its use, as we dragons cannot use magical powers effectively. My host is a peculiar case, as his one-quarter devil heritage, along with his extensive training, allows him to wield his demonic energy to a sufficient extent. The demonic power is viewed the same from every dragon that can wield it, no more than an accessory.**

**You may classify those dragons as devils, and by your definition, you would be correct. However, since the few who have demonic power cannot properly use it, what does that make them? They are still dragons, that is indisputable and will never change**.

**A promotion would mean nothing to him, and little do you have to offer that will interest him. Dragons do not inherently acknowledge titles or ranks that are given to us from others than our fellow kin, and what treasure could your race offer us that can match the value of our own scales? Nothing. There are only two beings in this world whom he will obey, and those are his mates. Even I can only make suggestions to the boy, not actual demands or orders. Issei is young and will answer the summons of a devil when the situation demands him too, but otherwise, he will live the life and dream of an unhindered dragon.]**

"Ten were dealing with a rouge! A hybrid brat that isn't bound to any of our laws and with the power geared to destroy entire factions!" The old Devil resumed his raving with passion. "He wields flames that even the Pheonix cannot overcome, along with a power that has the potential to be stronger than the Devil Kings Power of Destruction."

"Those are fine points, but if I may," Sirzechs spoke, leaning forward in his chair. "I will be the first to admit, this boy is a prodigy. His flames can overcome the fastest healing factor known to our kind, and his Power of Extinction rivals my own power. However, regarding the subduction of the young dragon. Would you be willing to be the vanguard of his containment?"

The old man sat in silence for a moment as Sirzechs presented the painful truth that he didn't want to accept. The Elder Council member began stuttering for a response, being interrupted before he could adequately speak.

"If you were the vanguard, who would you send after him? Moreover, if he managed to escape, his vengeance would be directed toward you. Do you think you'd be ready to accept those consequences? The only two people in the underworld who could stop him is Ajuka Beelzebub and I, and what happens if he decided to release the seal on his sacred gear? He would go on a rampage destroying the underworld, and even with the two of us, we wouldn't be able to stop him."

The Elder Council went silent, as it was a reality that none of them wanted to accept. They simply didn't have the strength or numbers to stop the Juggernaut Drive if I activated it.

**[I wouldn't consider him a rouge. He's had a month to escape and become a stray, no one was aware of his full capabilities then, so why would he remain for this long only to run now?]** Inanis growled, his annoyance with the Council quickly becoming evident.

[**Firstly, what has he done to suggest that he has any intent to abandon the devils? Secondly, what reason does he have to? It is the little heiress and her Queen that he is mated with, and I wouldn't be so quick as to denounce a dragon's loyalty. Unless the Elder Council is willing to break its own rules regarding Peerages, the odds of him leaving her service of his own volition, hers, or yours may as well be non-existent.]** Inanis frustratingly spoke.

**[I've said all that I've wanted to say. My host has the power to destroy the underworld. However, I do not believe my host will be a threat to you or your kind unless he is ignorantly provoked.]** With those final words from Inanis, the gems on my gauntlets ceased its violet glow, the gauntlets dispersing from around my arms.

"And with that, there goes our most adequate expert on dragonkind. Unless Lady Leviathan, who has been silent up until now, has anything to say about foreign relations with their race?" The older woman questioned, rubbing her temples in frustration.

All eyes turned to the childish Maou, who just happened to be dressed in her typical magical girl attire and sitting cross-legged on her chair with a fountain drink filled with soda. Her face lit with excitement as she an idea popped in his head.

"We could get him to pledge his allegiance upon the Miracle Levia-tan series!" She shouted, raising from her chair and slamming her hands on the desk in front of her. Her voice was filled with excitement and sparkles almost visibly present in her eyes.

The room was silent for a long moment. Everyone could easily see the bliss that the exuberant Magical Girl was radiating. Everyone was attempting to process that fact that I could win the unconditional approval of the most excentric Maou by pledging on her T. V. show.

Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Issei Hyoudou has done nothing but reveal himself and his existence, and we're already making a big deal out of it. " His frustration becoming harder and harder to hide from the Elder Council.

"If it's such a problem, then why don't we send a third party member to attend their peerage meetings, and then they can report back to me?" Sirzechs suggested.

The members of the Elder Council went silent, giving each other glances of consideration. The members gaze all converged upon Sirzechs and me after they took some time to discuss the subject with the other members.

"Such a suggestion could work, whom would you propose to be the third party member?" One of the members questioned.

"I figured a member of the Phoenix family would suffice. Perhaps Lady Ravel Phoenix would suffice, I overheard her mentioning the possibility of her going to Kuoh academy along with them to further her development and considering the recent events, I doubt she would give any false information in his favor," Sirzechs justified.

The members of the Elder Council began whispering to each other, most likely discussing the possibility and outcome of Sirzechs suggestion. After a few moments of discussion, they all turned back to us. Each one of them wearing a satisfied look, excluding the older man who wanted to imprison me.

"We have agreed that this is the best, and only, course of action that could adequately deal with the situation." The youngest of the Elder Council spoke.

"We will notify you all when the arrangement has been confirmed as well as when it will be put into action. We still must consult the head of the Phoenix family so it may take some time. Issei Hyoudou, we look forward to seeing how you will represent yourself, your master, and the devil community in the future, this concludes the meeting." He declared, probably because his voice wasn't old and rough.

Sirzechs and the others let out a quiet sigh of relief that we managed to get through this with relative ease. However, I still have questions.

"Excuse me, Elder Council members, I have a request I'd like to make," I announced, the members of the Council giving me intriguing looks. While Sirzechs and the others tensed up, worried about what I was going to ask.

"What is it? It will be a problem if you're rejecting the proposal Sirzechs made," The woman spoke.

"Its nothing of the sort," I assured them, granting my allies a small amount of assurance.

"My mother originated from one of the 72 pillars before the great war, but she never told me anything about her family, she didn't even tell me her maiden name. However, this morning, I found her name written on the back of a picture, and it said her last name was Dracul, so I was wondering if you had any information on a Dracul family." I questioned.

The members of the Elder Council sat in thought for a moment before responding. "Yes, I do recall them. Unfortunately, there isn't much known about the family as they were very secretive and... distant from the other pillars. I could do some research on them and send the information your way later," The older woman spoke.

"I would appreciate it a lot, thank you." I graciously spoke, giving her a slight bow to show my gratitude.

With that, the Elder Council left the room through a door that was placed behind their large podium. The girl's bodies visibly relaxed after they left, they must have been nervous.

"I apologize for suggesting we have someone watch you at the club meetings, but its the only solution that I thought would work," Sirzechs wholeheartedly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I know you were helping and besides, that sounds way better than being imprisoned." I assured the Devil King, patting him on the back.

I felt a subtle presence of annoyance and anxiousness coming from Rias and Akeno's soul link. Turning my attention over to the two, I could easily see that they had mixed feelings about the events that just took place.

"You two ok?" I asked, giving them both concerned looks.

"Yeah, just a little annoyed at the Elder Council," Rias assured me.

"The ludicrous idea to imprison you, old fools," Akeno bitterly spoke, her soul link now sharing a feeling of anger.

I reach over, light squeezing her hand in my own. "Don't worry, that isn't going to happen. Even if it did, there isn't anything in the world that would keep me from you two," I softly spoke, trying to calm them down. Their soul links now emitted feelings of comfort and happiness, so it seems that it worked.

"Issei, about your family. I know you want to find out more, so I'll look into some time today ok," Sirzechs spoke, giving me a sympathetic expression. He wasn't wrong, it never was a big part of my life, but now I'm starting to get curious about it, especially now that I know her last name.

"Thanks, you always have looked put for me, haven't you," I chuckled.

"Heh, perhaps I looked after you a little too much. Well, how about I take you all home. You have to get ready for the party tomorrow." Sirzechs happily said.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Serafall chimed in, jumping up behind us. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Levia-tan" She gleefully spoke, her arm outstretched waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Levia-" I was cut off by Serafall smacking my head with her Magical Girl staff.

"I said, call me Levia-tan" She whined, her cheeks puffed out, and tears bordering her eyes. She appeared as a child, except her breast was much more... uh... developed.

"Uh... all right then. Nice to meet you Levia-tan," I slowly spoke, shaking her hand and preparing to get hit by her staff again.

Her eyes lit up as a gleeful smile formed across her face. Sirzechs sighed at her overpleased display by simply saying her name as she wished. "Come now, Serafall. I need to take these three back to Issei's house. You'll have plenty of time to talk to them at the party,"

"Hmp, your no fun," Serafall whined, sticking her tongue out at the Devil King. She reluctantly left the room to let him take us home, per Serzechs request.

A crimson circle formed beneath us, enveloping us in its bright crimson glow. The glow died down, revealing us to have been transported to my bedroom.

"All right, I'll leave you three to relax for today and to get ready for tomorrow. I will go on to look for more information about Issei's family," Sirzechs spoke, turning to us, giving us a wave goodbye.

Tomorrow will be the day of the party, and the day I learn more about my family's pillar.

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter.**

**I decided to make my name for Issei's family instead of using one of the original families. Mainly because it will be easier to write it in instead of have to research an extinct one. **

**There isn't, much to say about this chapter though, since it was relatively straight forward.**

**As per usual, feel free to leave criticism on how I could improve. As well as any questions you may have.**

**Thanks for ready :D**


	17. Star-Lit-Sky’s

Star Lit Sky's

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

It's now the day of the party, and unfortunately, I'm not as excited about this as I once was and instead I'm in a quite annoyed and frustrated mood. There are two main reasons as too why I'm not happy about the party.

Firstly, Sirzechs had to change the location of the party last moment. Now it is being held in the Gremory mansion located in the Underworld. The guests mainly consisted of the same people. However, a few devils managed to reserve some spaces for themselves, making this party a public celebration party, kinda.

This, in turn, upset Serefall, who didn't want to go to a big fancy public recession. She decided that she wouldn't be attending the last minute. I suppose she'll have to talk to me on another date.

Secondly, Rias and Akeno went out to buy themselves some new clothing for the party, which that in its self isn't a problem. Unfortunately, they also decided to buy me a suit to wear as well, and since they bought it with their own money I had to wear it, otherwise they would've been wasting their money. Even if they were loaded, I don't like the idea of wasting money.

Kiba and I are currently in an expansive changing room. I am standing in front of a mirror struggling to properly tie a vibrant violet tie that came with my suit.

Kiba was dressed in a fancy white suit, a black-tie coming with his suit. My suit was a deep black color, the tie being a vibrant violet, matching my color scheme almost perfectly. Kiba's suit gave him the depiction of a white knight.

Despite my animosity for the suit, it does look pretty good on me, if I do say so myself. The suit was uniquely tailored for me, by Rias's request of course, no clue how she got the measurements but she did.

The black suit tailored for my broader shoulders and my slimmer waist. Surprisingly, the suit didn't hide my muscled frame, unlike most suits would do. For once my hair was tidier than typical, still unruly, though it was apparent that I put effort into looking presentable.

Kiba was sat on a bench off to the side of the room, his phone in hand as he read forums and threads that the underworld population created about me as we talked about the Elder Council meeting.

"So, let me get this straight, one of the members wanted to imprison you?" Kiba questioned, surprise filled his voice.

"More or less. He dropped the idea when one of the other members pointed out that they don't have the resources to capture me, not to mention the fact that I could blast my way out of almost any prison I was put it," responded giving Kiba a slight glance as I fumbled with the tie.

"Yeah figures, your a powerhouse if nothing else," Kiba chuckled. A few moments of silence passed, Kiba still scrolling through his phone. He flared his eyebrows in surprise, stopping on a particular page that he found on his phone.

"Would ya look at this, you have a fan club," Kiba spoke, showing me the screen of his phone. Looking at the phone, I could see the list of messages exchanged in a forum about me.

"It looks like their placing bets on how soon it will be before the Elders name you an Ultimate-Class devil and give you your own set of pieces," Kiba spoke.

"Ultimate-Class? That rank is based on your power and how strong you are and not your social status or political position, right?" I questioned. I was inwardly chuckling that they were thinking about giving me that promotion just yesterday.

"Yep, that's correct. Ultimate-Class in one of the three that are based on power, the other two being Maou-Class and then SuperDevil after that. Although, I think you'd be more deserving of Maou-Class with everything considered,"

Kiba looked over the edge of his phone, a sly smile forming on his face. "You sure you don't need help with that?" He questioned.

"Of course not, I won't be bested by a dumb piece of fabric," I growled.

Kiba shrugged it off, making no attempt to press the matter. "Your call. Out of curiosity, would you accept the promotion and the evil pieces?"

"The Elders already thought about giving the promotion to me, and even if they did offer it I wouldn't have accepted it then, and I won't accept it now," I spoke.

"Really? That's an offer most people wouldn't pass up, so why wouldn't you accept it?" Kiba curiously questioned, his eyes looking at me from over his screen.

"Rank's don't matter to me. Besides, I'd rather go through the process to earn it. Plus ordering others around isn't really my thing. I must admit though, having servants to do your every bidding sounds relaxing," I chuckled.

"You're kidding?" Kiba questioned.

"No shit I'm kidding, who do you think I am? I don't want servants, and I never have." I spoke, turning my gaze away from Kiba and back to the mirror. "Under no circumstances will I be a leader, I like the lone wolf appearance more."

"Lone wolf, huh? What does that make us then?" Kiba questioned, looking over at me from the couch.

I looked over to him from the corner of my eye, silence in the air for a few moments before I respond. "You all are exceptions to that rule, which further proves the rule,"

Kiba chuckled at my response and seeing as how he seemed satisfied with the answer, I turned back to fiddle with the tie wrapped around my neck. The moments of silence passed, being interrupted by my deep growl of frustration, accompanied by the sound of the tie's fabric nearly ripping.

"How about you let me help?" Kiba pressed the previous question, sitting up from his position on the couch.

"Fine." I grumbled as Kiba let out a light laugh, setting his phone down. The Knight stepped over to me, slipping the poorly knotted tie off my neck, beginning to loop it into a much better appearance.

"Did you see that? You should be able to do it by yourself if you watched." Kiba spoke, pulling a piece of cloth causing the accessory to slip into place perfectly.

"Sorry, you lost me at the first loop," I responded. Kiba sighed, a disappointed look on his face.

Kiba just shrugged it off, waving his hand, signaling me to follow him. We left the men's changing room, the women's changing room placed just on the opposite side of the ornately decorated hallway.

We stopped at the side of the hall to wait for the women of the peerage to finish with their changing. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't very patient about it. It was already a tragedy that I was forced into the uncomfortable suit and tie, but now I had to wait on the others.

"I would have thought that the girls would have been quicker than this," I grumbled, leaning back against the wall with my hands in my pocket. "I thought spending hours on make-up and hair was something unique to humans,"

"Well, I suppose you thought wrong." Kiba teased, giving a light laugh. "Perhaps its the excitement of the process?"

"Humans use it to look more appealing, right? Then why do they do it? They are supernatural beings, and literally couldn't be more attractive if they tried," I stated frustratingly.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that," Kiba shrugged. "All I know is that we men only know what they allow us to know,"

Unable to refute his words, I sank back down onto the wall. Unfortunately, the girls put up several wards and seals on the door, so there was no way I could even guess what was taking so long, not even my superior senses could pick up a thing going on through that door.

Kiba and I still sat outside the room in the hallway, my tail lightly tapping the ground with impatience. I rotated my head, popping my neck while I flared my wings, allowing them to stretch. Looking down at the black watch on my wrist shows that Kiba and I have been waiting for around an hour and a half now.

Finally, I could hear the deactivation of the seals and wards on the door. I quickly got Kiba's attention, letting him know that the girls were finally coming. We both hastily grabbed our suit jackets putting them back on, buttoning them back up. The double doors opened, revealing the girls, along with their breathtaking beauty.

Rias was dressed in a tasteful long red dress that complimented her figure and red hair, certain select places of the dress clung to her body as if it was a second skin. Rias's hair was curled slightly, the curl growing more defined the closer it got to the ends of her hair.

Akeno was dressed in a black kimono completed with a white obi, and outfit that accurately accented her Japanese heritage. Her typical orange ribbon was replaced with a white one, matching her outfit.

Asia wore a frilled white dress, small patches of an emerald green appearing in the fabric. The dress was barely touching the floor, and her golden hair flowing with a shine from whatever product was applied to her hair.

Koneko was covered in a simple pink dress, small frills on the ends of the knee-length skirt. Her arms and legs covered by a skin-tight pink fabric. Judging from her expression, she was just as happy as I was to be wearing such attire.

"My, I didn't think you'd look this good in a suit" Rias teased, yet complimenting me at the same time with her kind words. The two mates of mine appeared quite satisfied with what they saw.

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Thanks, but I'd like to get out of this as soon as possible. I feel... wrong." I grumbled.

"Oh such it up, we spent enough time suiting it to you, so the least you could do is grin and bear it till this is over," Akeno spoke. She sauntered over to me, adjusting the collar around my neck.

Akeno let her hand trail down my chest, stopping at the pocket on the left side of my chest. Inside the pocket sat a silver dragon, shining violet gems sat where the eyes were. The dragon insignia was coiled around a crimson red rose.

"If you can't wait to take it off now, perhaps you Rias and I can have some fun when the time comes to remove it," Akeno whispered into my ear, just loud enough for the others to hear.

My cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Yeah, well... we can cross that bridge when it comes to it, but now isn't the time to talk about such activities," My gaze turning over to Kiba, who was chuckling lightly at seeing his friends discomfort.

"Yes, I must agree with Issei," Rias spoke, glaring slightly at her Queen. Akeno gave an innocent look as she clung to my arm, playing dumb in response to the glare.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Rias sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Come on. We can't be late now," She spoke, waving for us to follow her.

With that, and the peerage now completely assembled, we set off down the long halls of the Gremory mansion. Rias and Akeno leading the way for the rest of us who followed in the back.

Along the way, I fiddled with the details of my suit, as I was a little anxious. Rias has stressed the importance of our appearances in the devil society, especially since I'm in a relationship with her, and its public knowledge now.

While the armored figure was an awe-inspiring appearance, it could end up being misleading. Therefore, I could end up harming the Gremory name with my actions.

I was interrupted from my anxious thoughts as I felt a soft hand gently grad mine. Looking up, my vision spotted Rias grabbing my hand while she and Akeno both gave me a warm smile.

I didn't even notice that we stopped in front of two large wooden duel doors. Now slightly relieved of my anxious thoughts, I fell back into formation with the others.

Rias lead the procession at the head of the group with Akeno at her side and slightly behind her, I matched Akeno on the opposite side of Rias. Kiba and Koneko sat in the very back, walling off Asia in the center of the group.

After all of us were ready, Rias and Akeno opened the door, the massive doors swinging in a smooth motion as the opened. The doors revealed what appeared to be an expansive and adorned ballroom.

The floors being draped in the signature crimson color of the Gremory color. Columns towering next to the walls of the rooms, supporting the large-scaled room. The edges of the room were filled with tables that were stacked to the brim with different types of foods.

The Peerage and I were standing on a slightly elevated platform, rising above most of the other areas of the room. Five others accompanied us on the more elevated stage, they were already at the center of the stage, appearing as if they were waiting for us.

The five consisted of two figures that I knew, those being Sirzechs and Grayfia. The others I wasn't familiar with, yet their scent was strikingly similar to Rias and Sirzechs. Judging from that, along with the signature red hair of a Gremory on the man, it wasn't absurd to assume that this was their parents, or someone else closely related to them.

The man appeared as if he was a middle-aged Sirzechs, boasting long crimson hair that he has tied loosely in a ponytail. His eyes held a similar color to Rias and Sirzechs, a light blue. His face was adorned with a crimson red stubble, and his attire consisted of white and gold button-up shirt, the top button was left undone, and his dress pants were a white and gold to match.

The woman next to him appeared to look a lot like Rias herself, yet she seemed a little more mature. Her hair was shorter, and a flaxen color in comparison to the crimson red, and her eyes were a violet color that was similar to mine, albeit less vibrant. Her garments were alike to the man's in color. Her dress was a white color, with blackish colored straps running over her shoulder, golden flower clips holding the dress together.

The last was perhaps the most interesting to me, as he was a child. His hair was crimson red, just as Rias and Sirzechs, and his appearance looked as if he was a mash of Sirzechs and Grayfia. Perhaps this was their kid? When I was training with them, I figured they either had a child or was expecting one, just based on some of the things I overheard them say to each other, of course, I didn't ask about it so its only a theory.

Rias led us out to the center of the stage, next to the other occupants of the elevated position. Looking down, I gazed upon a whispering crowd of devils, all of them glancing over the other peerage members and me. Unfortunately, there were too many whispers to pick out just one to hear, so I wasn't able to tell what they were saying, but judging by their tone of voice, it wasn't anything negative.

The group of devils was quite diverse, consisting of older members, and others were just as young as Akeno and Rias. One thing they all had in common though was the fact that they were either dressed in a suit or dress of some kind.

There was one particular member of the spectators that caught my eye over the others. He was a young adult with violet eyes and black hair, and his physique and height were almost identical to my own, his being slightly bigger than myself. His attire consisted of a white and grey vest, black sleeves covering his arms. Black dress pants covering his legs.

His eyes were locked onto me, almost feeling as if he was judging me down to my soul for what kind of person I was. Yet that wasn't the part of him that caught my attention. The aura of a prideful warrior danced around him, and despite being a devil, there wasn't a single trace of demonic energy in his presence. However, despite not having any demonic power, he was strong. You could tell that just by looking at him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sirzechs clapping his hand together, silencing the whispering crowd as well as the musicians, gathering the attention of the entire ballroom. He stepped forward, ahead of the rest of us on the stage.

Sirzechs inhaled deeply, preparing to speak. " Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming here today for this momentous event. Today, we have all gathered here to celebrate for three exceptional occasions. The first is to celebrate my sister's unprecedented victory in her first Rating Game against the Phoenix family. No one could be as proud of her for her first Rating Game as I am, even if it was only an unofficial game, this win will be a bright symbol to represent her future in the Underworld," Sirzechs spoke, the crowd giving light applause and cheers to his words.

"Secondly, we are here to celebrate a historic event for the entire UnderWorld. For the first time in our long history, one of the great Heavenly Dragons has been integrated into our society under my sister as her servant and faithful Pawn. For those unaware, Issei Hyoudou here is the blood relative of Inanis the Black Dragon Emperor, as well as the wielder of his long lost Longinus." Sirzechs gestured to me.

I stepped forward to stand alongside the Devil King. I flapped my wings lightly accompanied with the movement of my tail, allowing the crowd to get a full display of my draconic features. The crowd gave a slightly more prevalent applaud than before with the first announcement.

"Now, I believe my father, Zeoticus Gremory, head of the Gremory family, has something he wishes to announce before we commence to celebrate this event," Sirzechs spoke, turning his attention to the now identified man behind him.

"Yes, I do have something I want to announce," Zeoticus spoke, walking forward, standing between Sirzechs and me.

"Firstly, I'd like to apologize to my daughter." He started, surprising almost everyone in the room, excluding Sirzechs and the others that accompanied him on the stage.

"I will admit, I wasn't fond of enforcing my own daughter into a marriage that she wanted no part of being involved with. I only did it to ensure the future of Devilkind as well as our lineage, as well as to ensure good relations with the noble Phoenix family. However, I've realized that I was greedy, as Sirzechs already has his boy Millicas." He spoke, his voice low with disappointment for himself, the crowd in silence. Rias's mouth hung open with shock from the words she was hearing from her father.

"However, I didn't come here to just apologize to my daughter," He continued, his voice held a much more pleased tone to it.

"Lastly, we gathered here to celebrate a special moment for Rias. My daughter is in a relationship with the Black Dragon Emperor, and while my initial wishes were for her to marry into the Phoenix family, I am absolutely pleased with the results that have been handed to me. I doubt that there is a soul in the world that can pry to those to apart, so I want to give my daughter and new son-in-law the best of blessings and wishes for them to have a bright future!"

Zeoticus raised a glass of red wine into the air as he concluded his announcement. The crowd erupted with applause to show respect, as well as wishes of good fortune upon our relationship.

"All right, that is all for the announcements of tonight's gathering. Please enjoy the luxuries that have been laid out and prepared by our chefs and maids. Please feel free to enjoy yourself as much as possible." Sirzechs concluded.

The elegant string music started up again, signaling the end of the recession, the crowd dispersing to their own activities upon hearing his final statement.

"I'll find you later tonight, just don't leave before I get to let you know what the Elder Council and I managed to dig up," Sirzechs informed me, he and the rest of his little party exited the ballroom through a door positioned behind the stage.

My stomach began to growl as I spotted the impressive amount of delicacies that were spread throughout the ballroom, ranging from seared meats to sweet confections.

I looked over to Rias for approval, and once it was granted, I made my way over to what looked like a heaping selection of finely prepared steaks. Perhaps Rias contacted them ahead of time?

I quickly began digging into the feast that was set before me, still attempting to retain the bare minimum requirement for manners at the very least.

Looking up from my meal, I could see that Rias and the others were talking to other nobles that attended the party. Rias quite obviously had the most amount of visitors, not surprising considering that she is a princess that had her relationship status publicly announced by her father, as well as won a Rating Game against a supposed immortal.

Kiba and Akeno both held closely behind her, with rather impressive groups themselves. Asia and Koneko both had very small gatherings around them, only consisting of a few people.

I didn't have a single person come up to me the entire time I've been eating. I consider it more of a blessing than anything. I'm more of a solitary dragon. Although I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't approach me, I mean I haven't done anything to drive them away, I don't think anyways.

**[Do keep in mind that your "minimum" amount of manners while feasting, is next to nothing.]** Inanis mentally quipped.

'Shut it ya old lizard.' I retaliated, halting on my meal as I talked with Inanis, as to not accidentally choke.

**[In reality, they are most likely scared of you.]**

'Scared? Sure I'm not the most approachable person, but I didn't think they would already be scared of me.' I responded, gazing over the crowd. I noticed that some of them gave me... apprehensive glances.

**[People are naturally fearful or curious about the unknown, and you're a very powerful unknown. One that could alter the world as we know it. They will most likely warm up to you over time, once they can see that you aren't a threat to them.]**

I simply shrugged it off, not concerned with how much they liked me, so long as it didn't affect Rias's, or the other peerage members' appearance, then I didn't care.

After finishing off the last of the meats that I gathered for myself, I wandered over to one of the clear corners of the room, away from everyone else. As I leaned against one of the columns that supported the room, I noticed that the two interesting devils that were on the stage walked out onto the ballroom floor.

I both visibly and logically confirmed that these two must be Rias's parents, the man because he literally announced it, and the woman because her appearance and scent were just too similar to Rais's to be anything else.

I cut my extended sense off after that, the scent of so many different types of demonic energies from the guests is a bit overwhelming. My quite observations were interrupted as I heard two sets of footsteps drawing near me.

Judging from the scent alone, I would reckon its Ravel Phoenix. It'd be hard to mistake that hearth fire scent. Looking over to my side to confirm who it was, and I wasn't surprised to see Ravel standing before me. What was a bit unexpected was that she had an escort, the Rook the I eliminated, Isabela if I recall?

"Lady Ravel, Isabela, greetings," I spoke, pushing myself from the column, allowing me to look down at them at my full height, maintaining my dead look, as I was quite bored with this party.

"Greetings, Black Dragon Emperor," Ravel spoke, giving a respectful bow. Isabela opting to give a casual wave, much like I would. I glanced the ballroom, catching glimpses of the crowd giving us looks of interest. They probably don't see nobility bow to others often.

"What's with the formalities?" I questioned, looking down at the bowing noble.

"Is that not your title?" she questioned, looking up to me.

"Yeah, technically it is. However, I'm not one for formalities or one to stand on rank. Just call me by my name," I suggested

Ravel rose from her bowed position, coughing to clear her throat. "Very well then, I shall call you Lord Issei from now on," She continued her salutation.

"Still weird, but I doubt you'll take no for an answer," I sighed. I glanced around the room, looking for the presence of any other Phoenix family members.

"Am I correct to assume that you've come as a delegation from the Phoenix family?" I questioned.

T-That's correct," Ravel stuttered, gripping onto the sides of her gothic lolita dress. "We are the only ones that were willing, or capable, of attending. So we were selected to see that there aren't any harsh feelings,"

"Capable? I get not willing to come, but why wouldn't they be capable?" I questioned.

Isabela let out a short laugh before Ravel could respond. "Oh don't worry, they got over their injuries fast enough, courtesy of the Phoenix tears." She spoke, a grin on her face.

"Most of them are still shocked that they actually lost! Mira's been in shock that you broke her staff when you first met, and next, you familiar did the same thing, and whatever you did to our Knight Siris, well she is in a near-catatonic state from whatever the hell you did to her. Riser is the only normal one, or well, up until you say "dragon" in his presence, you do that, and he has a panic attack. It'd be interesting to see what he'd do if he saw you again," Isabela spoke, laughing.

I winced slightly upon hearing this. "I apologize, we had no intention of traumatizing your team, we just wanted to win for Rias," I apologized.

Surprisingly, Ravel was the one to reject my apology. "Personally, I think my brother deserved it, all that boasting. The windbag had it coming." She huffed, turning her head upwards to the side.

I was taken back by her response. Unsure of how to respond, I decided that it would be best if pay reparations for this. "Still, the state that your team is in is ultimately our fault." I thought for a few moments before an abstract lightbulb went off in my head.

I took my claws and extended my tail in front of me, giving me full sight of my deep black scales. I gently ran my fingers over the scales of my tail, searching for a loose one from my sheading process.

Locating a scale that already had another growing beneath it, I dug my claws in between the two scales, forcibly prying the old one off of my body. Thankfully the nerves have already been severed, so there was no pain accompanying the riping sounds.

The scale was a larger one, being comparable to the area of my palm. I wiped the scale against my suit jacket, making the deep black scale appear like a valuable gem. I pressed the gift into Ravel's hands.

Ravel looked astounded at the careless act of self-inflicted violence before she could completely comprehend what events just took place in front of her. When she came to her senses, her gaze shifted down at the black scale in her hands, her face paling at the sight of it.

"I am, in a way, responsible for your team's poor condition, so think of this as an apology." I apologetically spoke. There were other motives behind this action thought. If the crowd saw my efforts, it could help them come to trust me, and perhaps it could even help Rias and her family.

"A-are you sure? I-I mean, no, this isn't necessary, I can't accept this." She spoke, trying to hand me the scale back. For me to only raise my eyebrow in confusion, maintain the same deadened expression.

"It doesn't work like that. Traumatizing your team wasn't necessary, and it wasn't intentional. The only thing we wanted to achieve was to assure Rias's Victory. Besides, what would I do with it? I can't re-attach it. I shed scales from time to time, so it'll grow back in a day or so." I shrugged dismissively, snaking my long tail back behind me.

"A-are you sure? I'm a Phoenix, and my brother tried to take Rias from you," Ravel stuttered, still trying to hand me the scale.

"I hold no grudges against you, nor your family or the Phoenix household. The only one whom I hold enmity for is your brother, Riser, so keep it." I spoke, looking back towards the crowd. Realizing that very romantic music was currently playing, and several devils were paired and dancing on the ballroom floor.

Ravel stood there, seemingly too stunned for words to leave her lips. As she began to regain her coherence, I began to walk away from the two giving them a slight wave from over my shoulder. "Perhaps we will meet another time," I spoke.

"Y-yes! We'll meet again Blac- Issei," Ravel spoke bowing, her hands raising the sides of her dress.

"Let's spar again sometime. I'd like to have another crack at the Black Dragon Emperor," Isabela determinedly spoke.

I shook my head ruefully as I continued to walk parallel to the walls of the ballroom, scanning through the crowd in an endeavor to locate Rias. I managed to spot several familiar faces. Unfortunately, none of them were Rias.

I managed to spot several faces from Sona's peerage, some dancing others chatting the night away. Kiba was on the dance floor with girls who I undoubtedly guarantee that they asked him instead of the other way around, and knowing him; he was to nice to say no.

Koneko was still eating hefty helpings of the confections that were spread in front of her. It seems like that girl has an endless pit of a stomach when it comes to sweets, and yet she still holds such a petite frame, its astounding.

Akeno was off to the side of the ballroom talking amoungst Grayfia and some of the other mature women that weren't participating in the dancing. It isn't that surprising to see that Akeno would get along with the more mature women. She always had appeared more mature than most people her age, despite her seductive and playful tendencies behind closed doors.

After a few more moments of searching, I managed to spot her long crimson red hair. She was leaning on the railing of a balcony, staring into the starry sky that overlooked the Gremory Mansion.

Her fair pale skin shown in the light, her hair dancing through the air from the gentle breeze. She looked utterly zoned out, completely void from the rest of the world behind her and the stars.

I walked behind her, gently tapping her shoulder. She was shaken out from her trance, turning her gaze to me, a warm smile formed on her face once she processed who was the one tapping her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here? There's a party going on for you inside after all," I asked, leaning onto the railing next to her.

"Oh, you know, getting away from the crowd and all. Their all nice, but so many questions about our relationship gets tiring," She sighed.

"True." I simply spoke, a few moments of silence passed as we both enjoyed each others company. "The guests have started dancing in there, you know?" I questioned.

"Oh, I didn't think that much time has passed," Rias spoke, turning to the ballroom, now noticing the music that filled the air.

"Well, may I have this dance?" I politely asked, extending my arm in what I hoped to be the traditional manner that was appropriate for this scene.

Rias blushed with a smile, taking my hand in her own. I gently pulled her from the railing into the middle of the balcony with me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

I grasped her hand and gently placed my other on her waist. I leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Just to note, I've never danced before. So please be gentle."

While my words were true, they didn't help alleviate the tension building in me. Rias laughed softly before leaning forward to whisper herself. "Just follow my lead to the best of your ability,"

And so we danced, though it was more of me desperately trying to not step on Rias's toes as we move back and forth in sync underneath the starry sky. After a few moments, I managed to get the hang of it. I was far from good, but I wasn't horrendous.

"See, you aren't so bad," Rias congratulated me. "Although I must admit, it's a little bit odd that you're so coordinated on a battlefield, yet you stumble in the ballroom.

"Well if I knew I would've ended up here, then perhaps I would have practiced in between my death fights," I sarcastically spoke.

"Don't talk about such things now," Rias cutely pouted, lightly slapping my shoulder. I only chuckled in response to her cute display.

We continued to dance in the night, listening to the pleasant symphony that flowed through the air from the stringed instruments. We both paused for a moment as our eyes locked together, our faces slowly inching closer along. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did the same around my neck, pulling each other closer until her soft lips interlocked with my own.

I don't know how long we stood there, nor did I really care, as I lost my thought from the kiss. After an undetermined amount of time, Rias eventually need to stop for breath. She gasped for air, noticing that I didn't need air as I could hold my breath for much longer than her.

"You know Akeno will probably be upset that you've managed to get ahead of her. If she doesn't already know because of our soul link," I pointed out.

"I told her we could share, so that means she has to as well," Rias spoke, steadying her breathing. "Now, seeing that your fine for breath, I want another." She spoke, pulling me back down to her. We locked lips again. Our perception lost to all the world besides each other.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from our side, next to the entrance of the ballroom. Rias and I immediately broke apart and turned to our gazes to see who was the observers.

Sirzechs and the same boy from before were standing in front of the arched door to the ball. Sirzechs had his eyes narrowed, while the boy just stood there, completely confused as what was going on.

After a few moments, Rias finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here? Weren't you off with our father somewhere?" She questioned the Devil King.

"Yes, I was anyway. We concluded what we were doing, and the party is coming to an end now, so I figured this would be an appropriate time to address a few matters with Issei," Sirzechs spoke, purposefully being vague.

Despite his evident vagueness on the matter Rias still managed to realize what he wanted to discuss. She gave a concerned look to me, a slight nod following.

"Come now Millicas, we should be proper hosts and bid the guests farewell," She excused herself, grabbing the now Identified boy by the hand.

"Awww, but I wanted to talk to Issei," He whined, putting up a small amount of resistance to Rias's attempt of dragging him away.

"I promise you that we can talk to him before he leaves, but we have to do this first ok," assured Rias as she dragged him to the door.

"Yay! All right, let's greet these guests fast so I can see the cool dragon," He shouted, now running ahead of Rias in an attempt to hurry the process along.

'So I'm now known as the cool dragon, huh?' I mentally deadpanned. At least not everyone was scared of me at the party. Although, that will just take some time, if Inanis is right anyway.

Rias shut the duel arched glass doors behind them, providing privacy and silence to Sirzechs and myself. We both waited a few moments for them to gain distance. If Millicas overheard us and repeated it to an essential figure in the devil society, Sirzechs and I both could get in trouble.

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say that's your kid, correct?" I questioned, looking over from my place leaning against the railing.

"Ah, yes, His name is Millicas. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you knew," Sirzechs chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean, the red hair, the destructive energy, dead giveaways." I sarcastically spoke. "So, I assume this is about my family, correct?" I questioned, assured that Rias had enough time to take Millicas away from earshot of our conversation.

"Indeed," He simply responded. "On that matter, I have some good news and some bad news. So which is it first?"

"Let's hear the bad news. It can only go uphill from there," I answered, mentally bracing myself for something horrible. I didn't necessarily think my family history would be nefarious, but seeing as I had no info on them, it would be better to prepare for the worst.

"Most of the records of your family were destroyed along with them, as well as your family was very disjointed from the normal society, so I wasn't able to find much. What we did find was a little... vague, so we had to try and fill in the pieces with some common knowledge of how demonic society worked," He explained.

I let out a little sigh of relief. The bad news was far better than what I could've hoped. Sure I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be able to learn much, but something is better than nothing.

"Ok, then what's the good news?" I questioned.

"The good news is that we found anything at all. Your family was very disjointed from the rest of the families and were very secretive about their actions. We don't know why, just that they were," Sirzechs spoke.

My disappointment increased drastically. I'm happy that I'll get anything, but with the good news being, we found something at all, is pretty disheartening.

"All right, let's hear what you do have for me," I sighed.

"Starting off, the name Dracul means Devil or Dragon and isn't directly related to the Vampiric Dracula family, despite the similarity in the titles. The ranking of your family in our political system is a bit complicated, so bear with me," He spoke. Silencing himself for a moment to think of a way to adequately explain this.

He took a deep breath before he continued his speaking. "Your family held enough power to be among the top five families with ease, ranking along with the Bael family in power. However, it is assumed that they didn't hold this rank due to their lack of involvement with the Devil society, as their attention was focused on the Dragon Clans, and is thought that some lesser dragons helped them out during the great war,"

My interest was piqued at hearing the statement that my demonic side was active with the dragon clans. Was it possible that my mother's side and father side were involved together for generations?

"Are you aware of which clans they were active with?" I interrupted Sirzechs before he could continue, as my curiosity was just too great to wait.

"Unfortunately no. We know that it was with one of the now-extinct clans, but we couldn't find any info that listed the clan with a name." He explained to my disappointment.

My expression lit up as I got an idea. Why look for records when I have a direct link to my heritage? I raised my arm and summoned my gauntlets so Inanis could speak aloud.

"Hey, do you have any answers to this?" I questioned, presuming that he already overheard what Sirzechs said beforehand.

**[My apologies, but no. If I was to guess, your father involved himself separately from our family lineage, and I didn't bother enough to look into the events of the Devils. I was more interested with the fight of the other foolish Heavenly Dragons.]** Inanis answered

"Well, so much for that, but thanks for the answer," I gratefully spoke to Inanis, leaning back looking into the sky. "Anything else?" I questioned looking back to Sirzechs.

"Yes, and this is possibly the most important part of the info I was able to gather," He emphasized, making sure that I was listening for this one part.

"Your family didn't go extinct because of the Great War, not directly in any case." He spoke, his voice now holding a serious tone to it.

"What do you mean? I thought that all of the 72 Pillars went extinct because of the Great war?" I questioned.

"All but yours. Your family, from what we could find, was plagued with inside fighting between the family members and was torn apart from the inside. Your family held two different sides to it, and the Great War rose the tensions of the in-fighting until they either killed each other or they left the family completely," Sirzechs explained.

This was a revelation to me. I never expected that they would have this kind of history. I suppose that this makes sense to why my mother didn't talk about her side of the family at all.

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

"No, they only referred to it as The Event in the tomes that we could find. Your family despised what happened, so they didn't address it with a proper title." Sirzechs shook his head. "Unfortunately that's all we have for now, but I'm going to look into this more, and will inform you of anything I find," He assured me.

"Thank you, really. This means a lot to me," I sincerely spoke, giving him a slight bow.

"It's no problem. You deserve to know this after all, so the least I can do it tell you what I find." He nonchalantly spoke

"Either way, thank you," I spoke again, the same sincerely thankful tone in my voice.

I rose up from the bow. "Well, I should probably go catch up with Rias, she'll probably want to leave soon," I spoke, straightening my suit walking towards the doors to the ballroom.

I was stopped from leaving by a hand gripping my wrist, preventing me from leaving. "Before you go, I wanted to talk to you about that very thing," He spoke.

Nervousness overcame my body, as I was hoping to avoid this entire conversation with him. I suppose it was just wishful thinking hoping that a SISCON wouldn't talk with me about dating his sister.

Turning around, covering my nervousness with a look of bored emptiness, my typical default look, which is why I wore it so well. Sirzechs eyes were sharp as he stared at me with a stern expression.

"Let's make one thing clear. Rias makes her own decisions, and I am not upset with the one she has made. I certainly can't fault her for having affection towards her servants, my wife is my Queen after all. So long as she is happy, I'll give you two my blessing. However, if she comes to me crying, regretting this decision, you're going to be the first person I look for," Sirzechs spoke.

A being of monstrous power just threatened me, even with my skilled poker face, it was hard to hide the fact that I was nervous. Even if I could put up a good fight, he'd still kick the shit out of me in the end.

"Are we clear." Sirzechs spoke. His words were not a question but rather a command.

"...Crystal," I spoke, straining to keep a calm and collected front in the presence of the now threatening Devil King.

The doors creaked open, Sirzechs and I shifting back into our original positions as to pretend this whole ordeal didn't even happen, him letting go of my wrist and I resuming my regular poker face to a much more convincing extent.

Millicas quickly pushed the doors completely open proceeding to run up to me, stars gleaming in his eyes as he seemed eager to see me. I'm assuming he watched the Rating Game, not like he would have any other reason to be so excited to see me.

"Issei! Can you show me your Void Fire! Please!" He shouted, looking up to me, beaming with excitement.

"Millicas, that's no way to ask someone to do something for you," Rias lectured the young boy as she made her way onto the balcony with the rest of the peerage behind her.

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged, making my way over to the edge of the balcony. "I won't even break a sweat."

Sirzechs moved next to the other, leaving a clear and unimpeded view of the night sky, clear of anything that could get in the way of my flames. Since a child is watching, I figured I should add some flair to the fire.

I inhaled just enough air to produce a safeish amount of flames, even if it was shooting into the sky, I'd rather be safe just in case. Before I released the fire, I filled the atmosphere with traces of my aura, drawing a design that the kid will be sure to like.

I breather out the black and violet flames, instantly lighting up the sky as my trails of aura ignited in flames. The air swirled with the dancing flames, anyone near the Gremory mansion would easily be able to see the display.

After the initial flames died down, the second phase of the show started. The aura that I filled the sky with now igniting along its trails, revealing a designed I crafted into the atmosphere.

The backdrop held an ornately designed Gromory insignia spinning in the air. In front of the Gremory insignia hovered a flaming Dragon, along with Phoenix. As I began manipulating my aura, the burning images of the Dragon and the Phoenix began to move through the air. The two figures began to battle fiercely across the night sky.

As I continued putting on the show, I could hear the excitement in the voices next to me. Even Sirzechs had slight signs of enjoyment in the display in front of him. Unfortunately, all things have to come to an end.

As it began to end, I allowed the two figures to charge at each other head-on. The flaming images slammed into each other, exploding like multitudes of fireworks as they made contact. The Gremory insignia fell apart, the flames flowing along the air currents in the atmosphere as it slowly dissipated.

I looked up into the sky, now allowing the flames to do as they pleased. Since I was no longer fueling them with aura, they would slowly dissipate into the atmosphere on their own. I became lost as I looked into the sky, colors of the flames shining in my eyes as I held my two mates close to me, my arms wrapped around both of them.

I felt a soft hand gently grip onto my own. Looking over, I could see Akeno with a warm smile, her hand on my own. "Is something plaguing your mind? You look distracted," She quietly questioned so the others would hear her. The flames erupting like fireworks in the air also helped to cover her words.

"No, I'm fine. It's just..." I spoke, a pause in my words. The reflection of the flames dancing through the sky shone in her eyes. A warm smile formed across my lips as I gazed into her eyes. "...Nostalgic" I finished my earlier sentence, turning back to look into the sky. Images of Akeno and I doing this very thing together when we were children.

Akeno laid her head onto me, snuggling closer to me. We watched the flames continue to dissipate through the air. Thoughts began flowing through my head as I watched the fire continue swirling through the air.

Maybe the arranged marriage between Riser and Rias would've been the best thing to happen for the Devil Society, but I don't care. Looking over to my side, I can see Rias smiling, genuinely smiling. My mates were happy, and that's all that mattered to me.

Maybe life will continue to get better from here...

* * *

**This is it for the chapter about the party. It's a bit shorter because there wasn't much going on with it, aside from Issei's family which is pretty little stuff in itself for now.**

**This specific chapter was inspired by a certain other story called "Holy Inferno Dragon". I'm not that good at writing scenes like this, nor am I with romance, so I figured I would base it off something else. I wanted to give proper credit to their fantastic work. **

**So thank you all for reading, and remember to leave criticisms on how I can improve :D**


	18. Arrival of the Unexpected

Arrival of the Unexpected

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Inanis

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

Light peered into my eyes as I slowly awoke from my slumber. Rias was noticeably absent from my bed, while Akeno was still laying next to me asleep. Her naked form [ressed up against me. I moved my hand to brush her hair. Not like I could do much else with the side of my body, and it was pretty relaxing, to be honest.

It's been a couple of days since the party in the Gremory mansion. Shortly after my display of fireworks, the Peerage had to return to the human realm. Rias said it was because we need to catch up on our school work, even if it wasn't very hard. She was pretty strict about school work, saying that if we didn't do it, it would make the club look bad.

The scent of a well-made breakfast filled the air, and despite its delicious fragrance, I didn't have the will to leave the bed. Lying here with Akeno is just too comfortable, her soft body against my own. Her long silky black hair. Looking over, I could finely see her beautiful details closely.

"My my, Issei, didn't anyone tell you its rude to stare," Akeno whispered, her violet eyes slowly opening to look directly into mine.

"I-I didn't realize you were awake," I stuttered, slightly embarrassed that she caught me staring at her. Of course, with my luck, the only time I stare at her will also be the time I get caught.

"Well, I am. Please, don't take it the wrong way. I'm flattered really. You've never looked at me like that before, I was worried you might be losing interest," Akeno spoke, pressing herself even closer to me.

"Yeah, as if I would lose interest in you," I sighed. She was way too beautiful. I doubt anyone could lose interest in those two.

"You know, we still have some time before we have to get ready. Plus, I didn't get to have my fun removing that suit of yours," Akeno's sultry voice whispered in my ear.

"Y-yeah, your right. I guess we forgot didn't we." I spoke. Unsure of what to actually say in this situation.

"Well then, why don't we make up for that loss," Akeno whispered, moving over me and pressing her breasts into my chest.

Before I could respond, Akeno leaned down, locking her lips on mine. Her tongue quickly made it's way to my own, exploring my mouth without hesitation. She clearly knew what she was doing, much more so than I did. Then again, that isn't saying much.

My eyes widened at her actions, initially being surprised by her direct actions. After a few moments of surprise, I reciprocated the kiss, closing my eyes, allowing myself to move with the flow in desperate hopes that I was effectively doing this correctly.

She kept going, becoming more passionate as I reciprocated the kiss. After a long make-out session, she finally pulled away. She was left gasping for air, sounding as if she was about to pass out. Her eyes staring into my own, a deep carnal desire overcoming her.

Within the few moments separated from each other, I managed to pick up on Rias's emotions through our soul link. Seething anger, that's the most accurate term for how it felt. She must have felt the very, erotic, emotions surging through Akeno's soul link.

Akeno lowered back down, kissing me again, showing that she either didn't notice or just didn't care. She grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand until it reached her breast. This was now a terrible situation for Rias to walk in on, which she was about to do as I can hear her walking her way up.

The door flew open, Rias standing in the hallway with her destructive energy flowing around her. Akeno must have done this on purpose, seeing that she sat up with a mischevious grin on her face.

"Akeno, what are you doing," She menacingly spoke.

"My my, I'm just catching up with you is all. After all, you kissed him on the balcony at the party," She spoke, turning to Rias with an innocent appearance.

"Yes, we KISSED. I didn't try to seduce him in bed," Rias quickly retorted.

"Please, it's not my fault I wanted him to kiss a different pair of lips," Akeno boldly spoke, maintaining her innocent smile.

Rias let out a growl, her destructive aura increasing in its size. Akeno responded, raising her hand, lightning crackling around it. Their destructive energies quickly rose, enveloping their bodies in it.

"Please don't destroy my house..."

* * *

I am now in school, laying my head down on my desk trying to stay awake. Akeno and Rias threw a few words at each other, and thankfully, it stayed with words and not their magic.

The walk here was a little tense though, as they were both clinging to one of my arms. I get fighting for territory. I'm a dragon after all, but this is just absurd. Didn't I hear them say that they agreed to share at one point? Not to mention how they will handle it when Kuroka finishes her stuff and hangs around me more often.

I turned my gaze over to the clock hanging from the wall, and thankfully, it is almost time to get out of this hell hole. The teacher has been droning on about the mechanics of how biological creature could fly, and why limited them from flying.

Some kid asked if dragons from mythologies could fly. Inanis and I had a hard time trying to not laugh at his question, and an even harder time when the teacher explained that dragons couldn't fly. I had the urge to just start flying in front of them, yet I controlled it and maintained my calm.

Our mental laughter was interrupted from a surge of magic in my hand, a communication circle appearing. In a panic, I hastily shoved my hand into my pocket, concealing the communication circle so my peers could see it.

'Fuck fuck fuck, what do I do?' I mentally questioned, hoping Inanis would have any ideas.

[Like hell I'd know! I've never had to deal with a situation like this!] He responded to the question.

Thoughts began rushing through my head at rapid speeds as I tried to think of a way to answer it without being caught. Until one idea stopped in my head, as I decided to act on that one. It wasn't really a good idea, and it was a gamble to if it would even work, but it's the best I can do for now.

I raised my hand, waiting to grab the teachers attention after she finished speaking. When she turned around, it seemed to be successful, as her eyes locked directly onto me, waiting for my question.

"Yes, Issei?" She questioned looking at me with a surprised look, as I was usually the quietest student in the classroom.

"Do you mind if I leave early? I got an emergency call right now that I can't wait for," I explained, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You do have one of the highest grades of the class, so I suppose I can allow this for you this once," She sighed.

"Thanks a lot," I sincerely spoke, quickly grabbing my stuff and making my way out of the room.

Once I was out in the hallway, I made my way down it a small distance, stopping and confirming that there wasn't anyone watching me. After I was sure that no one could see me, I pried open a window and jumped out, landing behind the school.

I breathed out a sigh of relief now that I was entirely out of sight of anyone that could possibly spot me. Removing my hand from my pocket, I placed the communication circle next to my ear, allowing it to connect with whoever is trying to call me.

"Who is it?" I questioned, wiping the dust off my clothing that I gained from my landing.

"Who else? Nya" Kuroka's voice echoed through the circle.

"Ah, nice to hear from you again," I pleasantly responded. To be honest, I don't know who else it could've been. Few people actually call me through communication circles.

"I know, Nya," She purred.

"Well, you kinda got me a bad time. So I apologize for the rush, but what did you need? Normally you just come here if you want to visit and talk."

"How rude Issei, rushing a girl. Nya" She sighed. A giggle leaving her lips at her sexual joke.

"You know what I meant," I sighed.

"Well, I have some good news or some bad news, depending on how you look at it," Kuroka spoke. Her voice wielding a more pressing tone than before.

"Well, let's hear it." I quickly spoke, as she typically kept her laid back tone, so it must be quite crucial for her to adapt this serious one in its place.

"Kokabiel is making his move, so you'll have another chance to get him," Kuroka answered.

"Finally, bastard took long enough. With my role in the Peerage my time to look for him as been quite limited. Do you have any idea what he's doing? The more I know, the better chance I'll have to find him." I questioned.

"We have an idea, all thanks to this little group having someone directly linked to the Fallen Angel faction, he's a higher up as well, so he hears a good deal of what goes on in there." Kuroka slyly spoke.

"Sounds useful, so what is he doing?" I asked, trying to rush through the needless small talk quickly.

"From what we know Kokabiel's gathering the holy swords Excaliber, but we don't have a clue why," Kuroka spoke.

"He stole the Excalibers? Wonder what he's going to do with those. Does he even realize that seizing the Excalibers and then moving into devil's territory is practically asking to start another great war, or is that what he wants?" I questioned, speaking to myself aloud.

"What makes you think he wants to start another war? He's insane, but do you think he'd really do that?" Kuroka questioned, shaking me from my thoughts.

"It's possible, what else would he gain from bringing them to such a powder keg of a town," I responded to her, beginning to make my way to the ORC room.

"Think about it. Sona and Rias are both related to two of the current Maous. If he stole the Excalibers, then that would drag the Church here, whether they wanted to get involved or not. This town is a time bomb at this point,"

"My God, if that's the case then we need to stop Kokabiel as quickly as possible," Kuroka spoke, now realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Don't worry, I'll start searching for him much more frequently again, regardless of the peerage," I spoke.

"I'll gather as much info on him as I can, but promise me you'll be careful ok," Kuroka spoke.

"Don't worry about me, you know I can take care of myself," I spoke, looking up to see the old school building in front of me. "Look, I gotta go for now, but I'll call you later," I spoke, the school bell ringing in the background.

"All right, good luck, my Issei," Kuroka meaningfully said.

"Thanks, you too," I warmly spoke, hanging up the call as I approached the old school building.

I continued down the path, only to find that the old school building was locked, preventing me from entering the school building. Confusion spread through my mind as to why the building was locked.

I backed away from the door, checking my surroundings for anybody that could see me. It was unlikely as not many people came through this area, but the bell did just ring, so it's better to be safe.

Once I confirmed that my surroundings were clear, I released my wings proceeding to fly up to the window of the ORC room. Peering through the cracks of the windows revealed that the building was empty, or at least that room was.

'Hey Inanis, you feel anything in there? I sure as hell don't.' I questioned

[A few humans, but none that we know] He answered.

'Huh, weird. Guess I'll just head home, the girls live with me anyway so I'll see them today,' I thought to myself, gliding back down to the grown.

I began walking down the path away from the old school building. My thoughts began focusing on the current situation with Kokabiel. If he really did steal the holy swords of Excalibur, then that puts the others at a significant disadvantage.

I'm pretty sure I can resist the holy effect of them, but there's no way my fellow peerage members could. Devils of their caliber will be incapacitated if they came into contact with that much concentrated holy energy.

"Oh Issei, what are you doing out here? I figured you'd be home already. You normally try to leave this place as soon possible when we aren't in the club room." A voice in front of me spoke, shaking me from my thoughts.

Looking back up, I spotted Rias, along with the other peerage members behind her, all of them holding their bags as they were about to leave the school grounds.

"Oh, nothing. Question, are we not going to the club room today? You and Akeno are typically there before the rest of us," I asked Rias.

"I thought I told you that the old school building is in the process of being cleaned, so it's being held at our house. Didn't I mention this to you this morning?" She spoke, adapting a curious expression.

"No, you and Akeno were busy with your fight," I rolled my eyes as I remember the tedious process of keeping my house intact from those two.

"Akeno and Rias fought each other?" Asia innocently questioned, worried that her friends were mad at each other.

"Not that kind of fight," I quickly reassured the innocent bishop, patting her head lightly.

"Well, I apologize for neglecting to ask you first. I hope you don't mind if we host it there today," Rias sincerely spoke.

"I don't really mind. I can't promise that we will have enough room though, it's already a little cramped with us three," I answered proceeding to make my way home with the Peerage.

* * *

We were all now congregating into my house, making our way to the living room. The others who haven't already visited my house looked around, observing the surroundings.

"So this is what Issei's home looks like," Koneko muttered to herself, just barely audible enough for the others to hear hear.

"Quite a humble lair for a dragon." Kiba teased as he looked around. "I thought your kind liked big caves filled with treasures,"

"Very funny." I deadpanned. "In a perhaps ironic twist, I did live in a cave until I met you guys, it was modernized of course, but it was still a cave,"

"Oh that's right, you said you were a secret to the devil's community so you couldn't actually be in the towns or anything," Akeno spoke, remembering that I told them about my past as we all met together, or re-met in her case.

"Yeah, that is correct," I responded, confirming her words.

I made my way over to the side of the room, opting to stand and lean against the wall, leaving the others plenty of room to sit. As we all took to our spots, a thought popped in my head.

"Rias, surely you must've noticed that your Pawn pieces were missing, so how did you not saying anything to reveal Sirzechs actions to the rest of the devil's society?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes, I did notice that my pieces were missing." She spoke. "Sirzechs told me that it was a secret and that if I told anyone he could get in big trouble, so I never told anyone... well, except for one person."

"Who might that be?" I questioned.

"My cousin, his name is Sairaorg." She answered. "As time went on, I grew curious about what was so bad about his secret, so I asked my cousin for his opinion because I trusted his judgment and that he wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Your cousin, huh?" I spoke, thinking to myself as who this man was. It's quite likely that I saw him during the coordination of our party, as he was probably in there to see his cousin's new love interest.

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet him eventually, I haven't officially met any of your family outside of Sirzechs, and a few brief looks at your parents," I spoke, shrugging off the minor thoughts.

"That will most likely come to past sooner then you think, I am technically a princess after all, and I'm sure my parents would like to meet you properly," Rias spoke, pulling a notebook out from her bag. "But we can come to that later, for now, let's get this meeting on track,"

Rias began flipping through the pages on the book, searching for the notes she must have written for today's meeting. I, along with the rest of the peerage members, silenced ourselves as we listened closely for her next words.

"All right, since we've been busy catching up on our school work, and our recovery from the Rating Game with Riser, I can't hold you against our lack of contracts completed," Rias spoke, her words filled with consideration for her Peerage members.

"However, we will need to catch up on them in the upcoming weeks in order for us to get back on schedule," Rias sternly spoke to us.

As Rias continued with her evaluation of our recent activities, maintaining her concern and understanding of our current strain and work to catch up on other activities. I was in the midst of a mental conversation with myself.

'I could inform them of Kokabiel, but that could complicate my search for him. Plus it's not even confirmed if he is taking such actions, it's only theorized as of now,' I thought to myself, debating whether or not they should know.

'Yet then again, if he is gathering the holy swords of Excaliber, then that could pose a substantial threat to the others," I continued my mental debate, Inanis deciding to interject himself into the conversation.

**[I would suggest you tell them, in the worst scenario you'll have to lie about where you're going, and they could possibly find out what you're doing, which will result in a harsh lecture.]** Inanis interjected.

**[If you don't tell them they could get hurt, or worse. You already know that devils of their strength could be permanently hurt with ease by the Excalibers.] **He continued before I could respond to his words.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was entirely correct. If I don't tell them I risk them getting dragged into this without knowledge of the danger, but if I do tell them, I risk my chance to find that bastard Kokabiel.

I took a step forward, moving my body off the wall as I clear my throat to grab the attention of the room. "Rias, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some important information to share, if you don't mind of course,"

"Please, be my guest," She spoke, giving me the center of attention. "It isn't very often you have something to say, normally you just sit through them while half asleep,"

"Huh, I'm surprised you noticed that," I mentioned. "I figured you'd wake me up if you noticed,"

"Oh trust me, we all notice," Akeno chuckled. "We'd be more inclined to wake you if you weren't so good at completing your assignments,"

"Yeah well, that doesn't matter right now," I spoke, attempting to get things back on track. "I have some potential information on Kokabiel, and you won't like it,"

The room went silent, not that it was deafening before, but now the attention of everyone was now wholly on me with just that one phrase. Rias and Akeno shared a quick glance before turning their attention back to me.

"All right, what is it?" Rias questioned, both her and Akeno knowing that this could be a severe and sensitive subject that could end up affecting all of them.

"Kokabiel is supposedly gathering the Excaliber swords, right here in this town," I spoke, light gasps filled the room, such news was shocking to hear even if an insane person like Kokabiel was doing it.

The room was silent for a few moments, allowing me to detect something more than just shock. It isn't surprising, stealing the holy swords would be an insane feat to attempt, even for Kokabiel. While the shock filled the air, I was able to detect something much more negative than that of shock. Wynter looked towards me for confirmation that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

With a small nod, I confirmed her question. Kiba was emitting a negative aura, that which is best described as unbridled hatred. He did a well enough job holding his facade to the others but failed at sneaking his feelings past Wynter's and my superior senses.

Giving Wynter a secretive shake of the head, signaling her to keep quiet about it. We have no clue what specifically upset him, so we have no way to help, and would likely only make it worse than it is currently.

"What would someone like him do with the holy swords?" Akeno questioned, apparent disdain in her voice.

"Who knows. Does someone as insane as him need a real reason, aside from doing it because he can?" Koneko mentioned.

"How reliable is this source of yours?" Rias questioned. "I trust you, but this is a big thing to claim, even if it is Kokabiel,"

"I should be clear that this is only thought to be happening, it isn't confirmed," I clarified, alleviating them from some of the shock. "But this was obtained by a direct link to one of the higher-ups in the Fallen Angel's organization, so it's pretty reliable,"

"Well.. if this is true, it definitely complicates things," Rias spoke, mostly to herself.

"More importantly, what will you do?" Akeno questioned, tilting her head along with Rias.

"For now nothing, not much I can do," I lied to them, not revealing to them that I was planning to hunt him down.

Silence filled the room once again. Rias stared at me with their squinted eyes, probably suspicious of my words. To my surprise, Akeno didn't seem to be suspicious at all. Maybe the soul link is weaker for her than Rias, but I wouldn't know why though.

The soul link between us three, unfortunately, makes it to where there isn't any guaranteed way that I can lie to them. I'll just have to hope that it's weak enough on their side so they can't pick up on it.

Just by looking at them, I could tell that they didn't fully trust my words, but I'm not aware if they know that I'm lying yet. Yet, even more interestingly, Wynter stared at me for a few seconds in confusion, almost as if she knew I was lying, but she didn't say anything. Thankfully the others didn't notice.

"All right, it would probably be better for you to wait anyway," Rias sighed. Any other words she had to say was interrupted by a communication circle appearing next to her ear.

"Issei, it appears we have a contract the requests you specifically," Rias spoke, making eye contact with me. "I apologize for the inconvenient timing, but I would like you to take it if you could,"

"Yeah, it's no problem," I spoke as I moved to the center of the room. "Akeno, if you don't mind, could you please set up a transportation circle to the summoning location."

"Of course my dear," She spoke, lifting herself from the seat of the couch to make her way to the center of the living room.

"Be safe, late-night contracts can be weird. I should know," Koneko spoke, maintaining her same monotone voice, yet still showing concern for me in a sweet way.

"Yeah, I don't want to imagine some of the people you get requested by Koneko," I chuckled, making my way to the circle.

"Oh Issei, this is only minor, but Sona's Pawn has unlocked his Sacred Gear, I figured you'd just like to know that," Rias spoke before I left.

"Ah, that's good news. My fellow Pawn is finally starting to make progress. I'll definitely have to visit him sometime," I happily spoke, glad to see that my advice is paying off.

"All right, I'll see you all back here," I spoke, giving them a slight wave before the slowly growing crimson red light consumed me, teleporting me to the summoning spot.

After giving a few moments of time to allow the light to die down, I slowly began opening my eyes, revealing that of a more luxurious Japanese style hotel.

Looking around, I wasn't able to find anyone who could have summoned me, yet I definitely felt a familiar presence that caused my eyes to roll. Letting out a sigh, I made my way to the kitchen of the room, only to turn the corner to see Azazel grabbing some glasses for drinks.

"So, you do remember that we aren't supposed to contact each other, with my relations with the Devils community and all," I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Ah Issei, glad to see you've arrived," Azazel spoke, turning to me with his typical devious smile spread on his face. "I thought that with all our time training, you should know that following rules isn't exactly my strong suit,"

"Yeah, that's the understatement of a century," I rolled my eyes, fully walking into his kitchen."So, I assume you didn't want to summon me for nothing, what's this for?" I questioned.

"Aww, can a teacher not talk to his student once in a while? Since when has that been against the rules?" He spoke, turning back to look for something in his fridge.

"Since I was announced to the devil's society during the Rating Game with Riser," I deadpanned.

"Speaking of which, I heard you gave that birdy a good ass-kicking. Nice job with that by the way, but the Balance Breaker was a bit overkill, don't ya think?" Azazel spoke, turning around with two glasses of ice and a large bottle of alcohol balanced on a black tray.

"And how, might I ask, do you know about that?" I questioned, following him backing his living room.

"Please, you should give me more credit. Hacking into the devils Rating Game channel wasn't that hard after all," Azazel laughed, pouring the whiskey into the glasses.

"Ah, why am I not surprised," I sighed, flopping down onto the large couch. Azazel held the other glass out to me, his own was firmly within the grasp of his other hand.

"What? It isn't going to drink itself if you just stare at it you know," He teased me.

"Yeah I know, I've just never actually drank before, nothing heavy at least," I spoke, slowly and reluctantly taking the glass from his hand. Normally, I wouldn't do this, but in reality, I know he just means well. Besides, I'm a dragon, so it shouldn't affect me like it would normal people, I should be fine.

"Ah, new are you? It's fine, just throw it back with me on the count of three ok," Azazel spoke, giving me a small amount of time to ready myself. "1... 2... 3!"

Azazel and I both threw back the glasses, proceeding to drink the entire glasses worth of alcohol. Both of us placed our glasses onto the tray after finishing.

"Ah, that's the good stuff, still doesn't beat Sake though," Azazel spoke, a sigh of content leaving his mouth. His expression sharped slightly after looking over to see my more or less unphased expression.

"You sure you haven't drank before? This stuff is on the stronger side, and not many people would've handled it as calmly as you did kid," Azazel spoke, his eyebrow flaring slightly.

"No, I haven't drank anything before. The burn of a liquid just doesn't compare to that of breathing flames, that's all," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to assume your curious as to why I, of all people, summoned you here," Azazel spoke, leaning forward from his previous comfortable position.

"Yeah... pretty sure that's one of the first things I asked when I got here," I spoke, muttering the last part to myself.

"Well, I got some information you might be interested in, but, knowing you, I'm going to assume you already know about it," Azazel slyly spoke, his sharp gaze sent daggers through the now quickly tensioning atmosphere at me.

"And what makes you think that?" I questioned, feigning ignorance as best as I possibly could. Unfortunately, Azazel wasn't someone to be easily fooled.

"Please, I know not to underestimate you," Azazel laughed. I only sat in complete silence, unable to think of a response to his words.

"I don't know how you get your information, but you managed to hunt down quite a bit of Fallen Angels in your day, don't think I wouldn't have noticed that they mysteriously died," Azazel spoke, I maintaining my silent poker face.

"Some of those scenes was pretty damn gruesome you know, but I can't really fault you for any of those things. In reality, most of your targets were going off the deep end like Raynare, so I really should be thanking you for tying up loose ends, so thank you," Azazel spoke, giving me a slight nod of appreciation.

"Yeah well, you're welcome... I guess," I spoke in a low tone, hoping the topic would change to something else.

"Well, I'm just going to assume you know about Kokabiels current actions, it would be off for you not to, due to your predicament and all," Azazel spoke, his voice carrying much more weight than before.

"Perhaps, but I'm more curious as to why you're telling me this. He is a higher-up within the Grigori is he not?" I questioned, giving Azazel a harsh glare in return.

"Yes well, I along with several other members of the Grigori have agreed that he has gone too far and needs to be dealt with, and I couldn't think of anyone better to deal with some such as him but you," Azazel spoke.

I looked down to the grown, a few moments of silence passed as I thought about what Azazel spoke. If I do this, I can avenge my parents and Akeno's mother. However, working with the Grigori could cause some severe issues with the Elder Council; they already don't trust my allegiance, not to think of how this would affect Rias or the others.

"What would you have me do?" I hesitantly questioned, looking back up to Azazel with a serious expression.

"Simple, I provide you with some information here and now, and you track down Kokabiel for me. Even if your good at getting information, you must keep in mind that your still just a single person, and I have a whole faction worth of intelligence gathering possibilities," Azazel spoke. A few more moments of silence passed before I gave my response.

"Fine... I'll hear what you have to say," I hesitantly spoke.

"Good, so as you know, Kokabiel is gathering the holy swords of Excaliber, correct? I need to know how much you know before I start anywhere," Azazel eagerly spoke, pleased with my cooperation.

"I had an idea that he was doing that, but I had no guaranteed proof," I answered his question.

"Ok, well, we are pretty sure that he is, and he already has a decent number according to our reports. It's thought that he has the swords Excalibre Rapidly, Transparency, and Nightmare," Azazel explained, much to my surprise.

"That's... well that's more than I expected. Stealing one would be hard enough, but three?" I spoke, slightly shocked that he managed to steal three items that the Church guardedly strictly.

"Indeed, and, of course, the Church will respond to this act of aggression. I'm not entier sure what they will do, but I expect it to be happening quite soon, so be sure to watch out for them," Azazel spoke.

"Yeah, makes sense, I'd do something if someone stole something from me," I responded, clutching my fist from the ironic statement, as I am, in a way, already doing something like that by hunting Kokabiel.

"Well, aside from that, we know he is here in Kuoh, not exactly sure where, but I'd begin checking the remotely populated areas for either him or some of his associates, it would be the best start we have," Azazel spoke.

Before Azazel or I could speak, my phone buzzed, notifying me that I received a message from someone important, as the only people I have on my phone are from the Peerage. Pulling the phone from my pocket revealed that I received a message from Rias.

It read:

_"Issei, we have received an immediate order to eliminate a stray devil that has been causing havoc, please finish up there and meet us at the abandoned warehouse. You can follow our energy or the link I sent, just please be quick. Love Rias._

_354 blah blah road." _

_"_Who was that from? Last I remember, you weren't the most sociable of people," Azazel questioned, looking over at my phone screen from an angle.

"It's just Rias. We got an order to eliminate a stray devil as soon as possible," I responded, closing my phone and stashing it back within my pocket.

"So I assume you're going to have to cut this short then. Such a shame, and here we were having so much fun together," Azazel chuckled.

"Well this works out, I was pretty much done giving you the info about Kokabiel anyway," Azazel spoke again, leaning back onto the couch in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Mind if I take a short cut?" I asked.

"And by short cut... your going to jump out the window aren't ya?" Azazel rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever, most people should be asleep by now anyway,"

I didn't vocally respond, simply lifting myself from his couch and making my way over to the windows. It was dark out already, and it is pretty late, so the likely hood of anyone seeing me is slim to none. Even if they do, it will either be spun off as an edited video or a hox like most sightings of the supernatural to humans.

"Oh, before you go. I want to request that you don't kill Kokabiel," Azazel mentioned, stopping me just before I leaped out the window.

"We'd like to interrogate him to find out why he's taking such extreme actions," Azazel explained, only to be met with a long pause of silence.

"You realize what your asking?" I broke the tense silence, glaring at him from over my shoulder.

Silence filled the air once again, Azazel not having any proper response to my words. Only after a few moments passed, I decided to break the silence in the room.

"I'm leaving," I solemnly spoke, proceeding to jump from the window. I spread my wing, allowing me to soar through the night sky in the direction of the others.

"I should've known that wouldn't have worked," Azazel sighed, pulling a phone out from his pocket. As he scrolled through his contacts, he stopped on one specific name, proceeding to call that person.

"Hey, looks like you were right about this one... Yeah, I'll have to ask you to take care of this one, Vali,"

* * *

While soaring through the air, I stared into the stary night sky, thoughts clouding my mind as I flew threw the air. Asia and Koneko both suffered in their earlier lives, and yet, neither of them wants revenge, but why?

Sure Koneko saw her sister as the worst person in the world and wanted nothing to do with her at the time, but she is at least on speaking terms with Kuroka now, despite everything she thought about her sister.

Asia was kicked out of the only home she ever had, by her only family at the time. Yet, she doesn't hold any ill feelings to them, and all she wants is peace and friends. How can they both just give up hatred like that?

'I don't understand,' I thought to myself, letting out a sigh. Allowing the thoughts to leave my mind as I continued to my destination.

Looking forward, I could see the peerage members standing on the sidewalk, positioned directly in front of a lot holding an abandoned warehouse.

"Issei! Over here!" I heard Rias call out to me, signaling where they are by waving her arms in the air to get my attention.

"Hey, so I'm guessing this is the place," I spoke, looking over the abandoned warehouse. "I can smell the damn thing from all the way out here,"

"No one can miss the scent of a rogue devil," Koneko spoke.

"No kidding," Akeno spoke, slight disgust filling her voice.

"Judging from what I can sense, this one is on the more powerful scale of strays, so we shouldn't underestimate it. Asia, Akeno and I will stay out here, and I want Koneko, Kiba, Wynter, and Issei to go in a draw the creature outside so we can eliminate it," Rias informed us of her quickly thought up stratagem.

"Sounds fine with me, what about you, master?" Wynter spoke, stretching her body.

"Yeah, killing a stray doesn't sound too bad right now," I exciting spoke, having a lack of action since the Rating Game has been terribly boring.

"Sorry Issei, but I'd like you to let them three handle it on their own, and only get involved when you're needed. I'm sure your strong enough to wipe this thing out without breaking a sweat, and if that were to happen, no one else would be able to get practice in," Rias instructed.

"That's boring, and here I was thinking I was going to get to play with a new toy," I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry, you can have the next one all to yourself," Rias reassured, restoring slight happiness to me.

"All right, are we all ready?" Rias asked us, the entier peerage nodding in agreement, except for one person.

"Kiba?" Rias questioned, looking over to her Knight who seemed to be in his own world right now, his eyes locked staring down at the pavement.

"Uh, yeah right, got it," He quickly responded after being shaken from his thoughts.

"Well, if you're finally ready then let's get this thing going, give me a good show now," I teased, making my way towards the large steels doors of the building. The others quickly catching up to me.

Instead of wasting our time attempting to slide the rusted metal doors, Koneko opted to quickly kick the doors down, sending them flying through the poorly lit building. Dust spreading across the room from the impact point of the heavy doors.

"Let's go," Koenko spoke, her and the others slowly walking in the room.

Upon first inspection, it appeared to be empty. The moonlight was lighting the room through holes in the ceiling as well as the light peering in from the door, giving us an easier time seeing through the dark.

"There," Wynter called out, pointing to the very back of the room.

Upon inspection, there could be seen a woman hiding behind some metal pipes left by the previous owners. She was staring at us from behind the structure, her greyish hair covering her eyes.

To no one's surprise, she jumped out from behind the cover, her face contorting and twisting to that of an evil creature with sharp fangs. Her body growing in size, as well as sprouting that of a spider-ish abdomen, accompanied by multiple legs.

With a loud screech erupting from her maw, she leaped up to the ceiling proceeding to crawl along it with ease as a spider would. The other peerage members quickly readied themselves for battle against the creature, except for one person.

"Kiba focus!" Koneko shouted to the Knight, who was once again dazing off into the ground.

"KIBA! What are you doing? FOCUS!" I shouted, my voice much louder than that of Koneko's, breaking the Knight out of his daze. My voice easily echoing through and out of the building.

"Oh, uh...Right," He quickly responded, gripping onto the handle of his blade, refocused on the task ahead of him.

The stray stopped on the ceiling spraying what appeared to be an acidic liquid at Koneko from its abdomen. Thankfully Wynter managed to react in time, using her shadow claws to deflect the attack away from Koneko.

Kiba dashed forward with his sword, slashing through the narrow section between the strays abdomen and torso, severing it completely. The lower half of the creature landed on the ground next to Kiba, blood spewing from the wound. However, upon his landing, Kiba tripped on a metal piping falling to the ground, leaving himself completely exposed.

I wasn't the only one to notice this, as the stray quickly spun itself in the air to face Kiba, preparing to strike him as it fell to the ground from his attack.

Koneko and Wynter were too far to reach him in time, so I had to step in, raising my hand as it shot black shadow chains around the stray devil. I yanked on the chains, causing the stray to fly across the room, shattering the metal wall that it hit, causing it to fly outside.

As soon as Akeno saw the stray fly through the wall, a large lightning bolt left the tips of her fingers and coursing through the stray, causing the foul creature to erupt in pained screams. After a few moments, Akeno halted her assault, allowing the severely stray to fall to the ground.

The stray was immobilized entirely, now charred black from Akeno's attack, it's lower half wholly severed, and multiple cuts spread across its body from the metal shards from the wall I sent through it. Rias made her slow approach as it laid defenseless on the ground, preparing to declare her iconic speech loudly.

"Wanton Devil, you who ran wild from your master to fulfill your own selfish desires. For such a crime you deserve to die a thousand times over, and now, in the name of the Marquis of Gremory, you shall pay with your life!" Rias's arms spread to her side, Destruction orbs in both of her palms.

"TIME TO DIE!" She shouted, releasing her powerful attack, completely vaporizing every part of the stray devil.

Once the dust settled down outside, the four of us exited through the front entrance of the abandoned building, Akeno landing right next to the door, next to us.

"Are any of you hurt?" Asia quickly asked, lightly running her way over to us just in case she needed to heal anyone.

"No, we all made it unscathed this time, thanks for the concern though," I spoke, giving her a warm smile and patting her head.

"I gotta say. I don't wanna end up like that thing," I spoke, slight disgust in my voice. My gaze shifting to the bleeding abdomen laying in the building.

"Indeed, that poor creature's heart was completely lost at this point. You could barely call her a devil anymore," Akeno sympathetically spoke.

*Smack*

The air filled with the sound of a harsh smack. Surprised, I and the others looked to see what happened, and to our shock, Rias was standing in front of Kiba with her hand risen, and Kiba's right cheek was now tinged with a red mark in the shape of a hand.

"You think you're focused now?" She harshly questioned her Knight. The air filled with tense silence, no one willing to break it.

"With the stunt you just pulled you managed to put the rest of your peers in serious danger. If Issei didn't intervene, you could have been seriously hurt, or worse," Rias continued to scorn.

"I apologize, I just lost concentration, it won't happen again," Kiba spoke up.

"What's the matter with you? You're never so absent-minded during fights," Rias concerningly asked, clearly worried about her friend and Knight.

"I'm fine. I'm just having an off day, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep," Kiba spoke in a cold tone, turning to walk away from Rias. Before he could walk away, I quickly caught up to him, lightly grabbing his shoulder to stop him in his tracks.

"What's up with you? You've never acted like this before," I asked worriedly.

"It's none of your concern," He spoke, using the same cold tone that he used to Rias.

"What do you mean by that? It's my concern when you start worrying everyone in the peerage,"

"Worried? Isn't it in a devils nature to live by their desires, no regard for others?" Kiba sarcastically questioned. "If your upset with my tone to Rias, I apologize. I do think I am at fault for not listen-"

"Cut the shit Kiba! This isn't like you... why don't you tell us what's bothering you!"

"Why do you even care!" Kiba shouted, trying to pull himself out of my grasp.

"Because we're comrades, friends, even family... aren't we?" I questioned. Kiba stopped his attempts at escape upon hearing the last remark leave my lips, his eyes looking down to the ground.

"Family...?" He muttered.

"Of course, this peerage has given me more than I could ever hope to receive. I consider this group as my family, and you're all very important to me," I spoke, releasing my grip from his shoulder.

"Heh... I can't even bring myself to be mad at you," Kiba chuckled, turning to look at me. "I've begun remembering something very important to me,"

"Important?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the reason why I fight," He spoke, his eyes covered with his hair, and a cold smile spread on his face.

"Isn't it for Rias, our master?" I questioned.

"No... no that's not it," He spoke, shaking his head.

"I live for revenge... much like you, Issei. I want revenge on the Holy-Sword Excaliber... destroying that is my purpose and the reason I fight," He solemnly spoke, his fists clenching as he mentioned Excaliber.

I could only stand there in shock and surprise at his words. As I stood there stunned, Kiba turned away, walking into the night away on his own.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Wynter and I all returned to our house, Koneko returning to her own place that the Gremorys are providing for her. The five off us were all very awake, the little drama from earlier had the others shaken up to where they couldn't sleep.

The five of us are currently sitting in the living room, the TV filling the rooms silent air. None of us knew what to say, with Kiba's actions earlier, its been a little bit surprising, to say the least. Rias was the most worried with her Knight leaving randomly.

"Hey, any idea as to why Kiba holds such animosity towards the Excaliburs? He's a devil, so it makes sense he doesn't like them, but he seems to have a much deeper reason for hating them," I questioned, looking towards Rias, as she would know if anyone did.

"It's... complicated," She spoke, a few moments of silence passed as she appeared deep in thought. "Are you aware of the problem with Holy Swords?"

"Problem? You mean that not many people can actually wield them, right?" I questioned.

"That's correct. If that problem didn't exist, they would be the perfect weapon for annihilating devils. Which is why the Church created the Holy Sword Project," Rias spoke. The attention of Wynter and I quickly captivated, Akeno less so as I assume she already knows about this.

"The Holy Sword Project?" I muttered to myself.

"That must have been a strict secret, I never even heard of something like that when I was there," Asia spoke.

"What was its goal?" Wynter asked.

"The idea was to artificially create people who could wield the Holy Swords, if they could solve that, then they would have a significant advantage over devils in the event of a possible war," Rias spoke.

"I assume it didn't work, considering I haven't heard of devils being eradicated by large numbers of Holy Sword wielders," I assumed.

"I would hope so," Wynter joined in.

"Kiba... he barely survived the project," Rias grimly spoke.

"Poor Kiba," Asia sympathetically spoke. Wynter and I both glanced at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

"If that's the case, then that would explain a few things," I muttered to myself, just audible enough for Rias to barely hear.

"Explain what?" She asked.

"Earlier, when I mentioned Kokabiel gathering the Exaclibers, Wynter and I both felt a deep hatred emanate from him. He did a pretty good job hiding it, but since Wynter and I both have superior sense, we picked up on his aura but decided not to say anything," I explained.

"We both assumed that if we brought it up, he would only get worse, but I guess leaving it be didn't exactly go too well either," Wynter spoke.

"I appreciate your efforts, but I wish you guys told me earlier," Rias sighed.

"Hey uh Rias, what do you mean by he _survived_ it?" I questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened inside the project itself, but Kiba was the only one to make it outside, he was practically dead when I found him and would have died to the cold if it was not for me," Rias responded, clearly upset with the memory of her servant in such a state.

"That's horrible," Asia gasped in disbelief that the church would do something so horrendous.

I didn't know what to say, as I'm not good with handling situations that require sympathy. I opted to stay quiet, as I had nothing to say, as I am also in slight shock that the Church would allow something like that, maybe there was more going on than I know, it's hard to believe that it would be allowed.

"Well, we should all probably go to bed. It's been a busy day today, and I want my servants to be well-rested," Rias suggested clasping her hands together as she rose from the couch.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head to one of those twenty-four-hour stores, were low on food anyway and I'm not really tired yet," I spoke making my way to the front door. I technically didn't lie, I did plan on going to the store, but I didn't plan on telling them everything either.

"Mou, why do you do that tomorrow Issei," Rias whined, putting on a pouting face.

"Yeah, if you leave now we won't have a warm pillow to sleep with," Akeno chimed in with Rias, her own pouting face making its way on her face.

"If I don't do it tonight, we won't be able to have breakfast tomorrow, so I need to go now," I mentioned. The two continued pouting for a little while more, eventually giving in to my reason.

"P-Please be careful, it's dark out," Asia worryingly spoke to me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I reassured her, patting the top of her. Asia giving the cutest of smiles upon the head pats.

Rias and Akeno made their way up to their room, and Asia made her way to hers. Once they were both out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief, as they didn't seem to catch onto my ulterior motives, good thing the soul link is weaker on their end.

After I was sure the others went to sleep I quickly made my way to the laundry room, dressing myself in my combat attire, leaving my tank top and cargo shorts on the roof of the dryer for when I return home.

Sneaking back out of the laundry room, I peered into the living room, checking to see if it was devoid of anyone. Wynter was curled up on the couch, a blanket completely covering her.

I slowly made my way through the room while being as quiet as I possibly could. A long process of tip-toeing through the living room made it possible for me to sneak through the room without her waking up.

I covered my head with my hood as I made it outside my house, as rain was falling from the sky. Water wasn't going to stop me though. I spread my wings, and with a powerful thrust, I launched myself into the sky.

Thankfully the rain wouldn't slow me down, as my wings are made by a leathery substance, the rain merely rolling off upon impacting them. Even so, I'd have to be quick and thorough, as a trip to the store would only take around thirty minutes, tops.

With that in mind, I quickly picked up the speed, moving through the town as I searched the area for any form of energy. Kokabiel has a more abundant source of energy than those I previously hunted, but he is also more experienced, so he may know how to conceal it much more efficiently than those I killed prior to this.

I wish I could tell Rias and the others about this, I'm sure they would help if they could, but I don't have a choice but lying to them. If Rias, Akeno, or any of them got hurt because of my selfish actions, I couldn't forgive myself. Not to mention that they would most likely be labeled as traitors if they got caught working with the Grigori.

Before I could think about anything else, a sudden wave of energy washed over my senses, intense holy energy.

**[You feel that?] **Inains mentally questioned

'Yeah, what do you think it is?'

**[That was the energy of a holy sword, a powerful one at that.] **

'Then that's the first place we look,' I simply responded, dashing to the neighboorhood that the burst of energy eradiated from.

* * *

The room was dark and cold, the two girls laid awake facing away from each other, the space that was typically filled by the one that they loved was empty and cold. Time seemed to pass slower in these moments, mere minutes feeling like hours.

"Hey Akeno," Rias spoke.

"Yeah?" Akeno rolled over to face her master from across the bed.

"Did you feel that? When Issei said he was going to the store, and when he said he was just going to wait for the Kokabiel thing, it happened then too," Rias rolled over as well to look at her Queen.

Akeno didn't respond with words, just giving her master a slight nod.

"What do you think that was?" Rias asked once again.

"It's hard to say. Our soul link isn't as strong as his, so it's hard to say what he was feeling then," Akeno responded.

"It kinda felt like, guilt, didn't it?" Rias worryingly spoke.

"Maybe... do you think he lied?" Akeno questioned, now in much more thought than before due to her master's words.

"I... don't know," Rias spoke, her voice filled with worry for the one she loved.

Silence filled the darkroom. Rias looking up to the ceiling as thoughts rushed through her head about what Issei could be doing that would warrant him to lie to Akeno and her, if he even did in the first place.

"I wouldn't worry," Akeno's voice broke the silence. A warm smile spread across her face.

"Why do you say that?" Rias questioned.

"I know you and Issei are close, so don't take this the wrong way Rias, but I've known him a lot longer than you. Issei isn't the type of person to lie to the ones he cares about unless he feels that he doesn't have a choice. Even if he is, he'll tell us eventually, he wouldn't leave us like that," Akeno reassured.

"You sure?" Rias asks. "I trust him, but I just can't help but worry,"

"I'm sure," Akeno confidently spoke. "Even if he has to finish it before he can tell us, he will tell us everything afterward. I'm sure he'll feel pretty guilty about it too," Akeno chuckled slightly.

The room went silent once again. Rias laying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. A small smile formed on her face as Akeno's words rang through her head.

* * *

I slowly allowed myself to glide down, landing on the pavement as softly as possible in hopes to not disturb anything in the scene. Just from glancing there was already a few red flags that signaled that something big went down here.

In the center of the road laid the body of a church member, thankfully no one would be able to smell the blood as the rain was diluting the scent by mixing with it. The rain did, however, fail to mask the scent of freshly forged metal completely.

The only person who carried that scent was Kiba, but his energy is currently positioned where he lives, so he must have been here recently, but must be fine considering he is at his house. With his safety confirmed, I began examining the scene to a closer detail.

'What do you think?' I mentally spoke as I looked around the scene, leaning over to find a few slashes in the sidewalk.

**[It's hard to say. The sword didn't leave a trail after it was used here, so we can't be sure where it was taken after the events that took place here] **Inanis spoke.

'That's fine. Even if it takes longer, Kokabiel is getting bolder by the day, so he'll reveal himself eventually,' I mentally spoke as I made my way to the corpse of the church member.

'This slash wound has a significant amount of holy energy radiating from it. You think he was killed by whoever used the Excaliber?' I mentally asked Inanis.

**[I have to agree, which means that whoever was wielding it wasn't with the church]** Inanis spoke.

'It couldn't have been Kokabiel either. It must have been one of his lackeys,' I thought to myself, fully aware that if Kiba managed to find Kokabiel with a holy sword, he wouldn't be alive right now.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt two more holy energies approaching this position, and they were close. I quickly leaped to a nearby roof, laying down and masking my aura as to cover my presence. Even if their energy was on the weaker side, I should get a grasp of them before I confront them.

As they walked into sight, I lifted my head slightly in hopes to get a look at them. The two were covered by a white cloak, gold lining running across the hood. One of them had an object wrapped up and holstered over her back.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get a good look at their face, and the rain prevented me from being able to pick up their scent, keeping me from having anything to recognize them later. They both stopped in front of the scene that I just preciously inspected.

*BA-BUMP*

Upon looking at the one without the object on their back, my heartbeat filled my ears, and a tingling sensation washed over my body. I froze for just a few moments, completely stunned by the sudden feeling that came over my body.

'Hey, want to explain what the hell that was?' I mentally spoke to Inanis.

**[Be wary Issei, there's a familiar aura within that girl]** Inanis warned me.

'You don't mean...' I asked in shock, looking back to the girl as they made their way to the scene.

**[With that familiar aura, there's no doubt about it]**

**[The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, has awoken]**

* * *

**I finally put out another chapter, it has been a while since I did one. **

**I want to apologize for the long wait, as I have school started back again, and I wanted to take a break to do things for myself, but I plan on starting to work on the story once again. **

**It will still be a decent pause between the releases as of course, I have school and other things I have to do, but I am starting to work on it again, so yay. **

**Thanks for the read, I hope you all enjoy :D**


	19. The Arangment of a Peculiar Meeting

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

**[The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, has awoken]**

Inanis words echoed through my head as I stared at the girl who possessed the Red Dragon Emperor. Now that Inanis mentioned it, I could sense the draconic aura flowing within her. She was concealing it quite well, making it harder for me to have noticed, and it didn't help that I was pre-occupied with other things at the moment.

"This confirms it. This has to be the town we are supposed to investigate," A serious feminine voice echoed from the hooded figure, an odd-shaped item wrapped strapped to her back.

"As if I'd be wrong, I lived here as a kid remember? I even lived closed by with an old friend, "The other spoke, walking up behind her comrade. Her voice took a much more childish and bubbly tone than the former.

I've never seen these two before, but for whatever reason, this voice seemed familiar to me somehow. It was almost nostalgic to hear it, although, I'm not sure why.

The two hooded figures walked closer to the scene. The one with the item strapped to their back leaned down closer to the body, almost as if she was examining what happened.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time to give this man a proper burial in the church, we need to be quick," The serious voice spoke, rising from the ground as she began moving away from the scene.

"But, we can just leave a fellow member here like this," The more childish voice justified, trying to get her partner to stay.

"We don't have a choice. If the rumors of this place being in the territory of a dragon, then it will definitely come looking for you once it senses you," The voice justified. "With your lack of control, we wouldn't stand a chance against it,"

'Ah, that's good to know,' I thought to myself. After hearing that, I have much more confidence in the option to approach them, even if it's the possessor of Ddraig. Although, I must say that I am surprised that even the Church heard rumors about my debut.

I lifted a black cloth that rested on around my neck, covering my lower face and my hood covering my hair; the only thing left visible was my violet eyes. I gently lifted myself off the roof and into the air, preparing to land a relatively small distance away from them to confront them.

"Oh don't worry so much Xen-" The cheerful voice was interrupted as she saw a figure with wings lower into her vision behind her more serious partner.

"You know, I'd listen to her if I were you," I spoke.

The serious girl jerked to her allies side, her body quickly shifting to face me. The cheerful voice was now silent as she looked on at me, her more serious partner held a defensive position, with what I could only assume to be a blade within those wraps judging by how she grabbed onto it.

The air looming around us was palpable. The rain kept the air from being completely silent, as neither of us had anything to say that would fill that void. Within those moments, the girl looked my body up and down from her defensive position, almost as if she was examining me.

"A human body..." She muttered to herself. "He's a Demi-Dragon? So perhaps the rumors weren't entirely true, which means he may not be as powerful as the rumors spoke," She continued to speak to herself.

"Perhaps," I interjected, her words not quite enough to keep me from hearing them. She tensed in reaction to hearing my voice, her grip on the wrapped blade tightening.

"So what happens if it is true? Are you willing to take that risk?" I questioned, putting up a bluff as I had no clue what these rumors said about me.

She hesitated, backing up slightly, clearly not confident in her chances of winning this fight. I spread my wings wide, putting on an imposing presence to let them know that I have control of the situation.

Even if one of them wields the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, without proper control their just a human with a power boost, so long as I don't let that boost get out of hand, and eliminate them quickly, there will be no problems.

"So, what are members of the Church doing in a devils territory? I'd prefer to avoid a fight, but I'm not going to idly sit by as people pass through territory under my protection, so it'd be a lot easier for all of us if you just answered," I sternly spoke, glaring at the two.

"What makes you think we should tell you? For all we know, you could be bluffing to get information for the devils that reside in this territory," She loudly declared, showing firm resolve in the face of danger.

Despite her partners resolve, the more bubbly natured voice still showed fear in her bodies movements, clearly not as confident as her counterpart. She gave her partners clock a slight tug, grabbing their attention.

"Umm, he said that the dragon is just as strong as the rumors said, probably even stronger," The girl whispered to her serious partner, her words just barely audible enough for me to make a proper sentence from what I heard.

The serious girl turned around to face the host of Ddraig, most likely distressed and shocked as to what she just heard from her partner. Even if she's on the weaker side compared to most higher classed supernatural beings, she has good intuition, to say the least.

I will have to keep my guard up regardless, as it appears that the other one has, at the very least awakened Ddraig, considering she can talk to what I presume to have been Ddraig. If she can Balance Break, then her boost ability may become a much bigger problem than I predicted. That is if she even can handle that much power. I doubt she even can, due to her partner mentioning her lack of control, so I shouldn't even have to worry about that.

"Well, now that you know I'm not just bluffing, why don't you tell me why your here," I asked them, slowly walking towards the two.

As I approached, the two backed away from me, clearly neither of them confident in attacking me. If the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig doesn't think either of them can fight me, then I clearly have the advantage, and they didn't have any other options.

With each step that I took closer, and each passing moment that my violet dragon eyes bore into them, their instinctual fear grew more prominent, their bodies beginning to shake from the intense fear and pressure.

"... F-Fine, but if we tell you why we're here, I want you to listen to a request I have," The serious voice begrudgingly spoke. It was apparent that she didn't want to tell me anything, but she's at least smart enough to know she doesn't have another option.

"A-Are you sure?" Ddraigs host quickly questioned, clearly not sure if they should tell me anything, and risk trying to run or fight.

"What other choice do we have?" She promptly spoke back, glancing over to me with suspicious eyes as she clearly didn't trust me either.

"...If you really want to talk, then there's an abandoned church not too far from here, we can talk there without having any risk of being herd," The serious one spoke.

"If that's where you want to talk, fine with me, but I don't feel like walking or waiting for you there, so we're taking a short cut," I responded, holding my arm out to them.

They both looked at my extended arm, neither of them moving a muscle closer to me, not showing any signs of grabbing on. I don't blame their hesitation, it's quite understandable really, but I don't have time for this.

"Look, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have. So there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I'm on a time limit, so we need to hurry this up," I explain to the two.

The two members of the Church glanced to each other, neither of them speaking a word. They seemed to be almost having a silent agreement on whether or not they should go through with this.

Thankfully, after a few moments, they slowly and hesitantly grabbed on my extended hand and wrist. Shadows rose from the ground, slowly consuming us as the girls looked around in confusion as to what's going on. Without them noticing, shadows began forming under the body of the deceased priest that was killed earlier.

Our vision was consumed by an everlasting darkness that clung onto our bodies. Slowly the darkness faded once again, our vision being restored back to us. Except instead of the raining streets, we were inside the Church where we freed Asia from the fallen Angels.

"H-how did you get us here so fast?" The more serious one asked. Both of the girls looking around the dark and damaged church building, confirming that they were located at now.

"We'll just say it's one of my many abilities," I shrugged, avoiding the question entirely, as to not give away anything of importance about me to them.

The corpse of the priest rose from a separate pool of swirling shadows from within the ground. The two glanced at the body, then back at me with slight confusion.

"Why did you bring him with us?" Ddraigs host asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Earlier your partner said you couldn't give him a proper burial due to the risk of being caught by me. However, seeing as I already found you two, it won't hurt to properly bury him in the Church after this is over with," I explained.

"More importantly, it's time for you two to answer some questions. Who are you, and what are members of the Church doing in a devil's territory," I question.

"If we are to answer anything for you, then I want you to at least hear out a favor that I have," The girl spoke, her voice carrying a more demanding tone.

"Fine, you answer my questions, and I'll hear you out on your favor," I agreed.

"...Fine, firstly, my name is Xenovia Quarta," The serious voice spoke, lifting the hood from her head, allowing me to get a good look at her.

From under the now lifted hood revealed a beautiful young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes. Her face held a very monotone expression to it, similar to Koneko.

Looking over to Xenovia's ally, my jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Xenovia's partner. A nostalgic scent bombarded my scenes as she removed the soaked hood.

What my eyes were met with was that of a beautiful young woman with long chestnut hair and violet eyes, her hair being tied into twin tails by two blue scrunchies.

"And my name is-"

"Irina?" I mumbled from within my mask, just barely audible enough for them to hear me.

Xenovia and Irina both looked at me with confused expressions dressed across their face. They both shared a quick glance of confusion shortly after turning back to look at me.

"Do you know me?" Irina asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at me.

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. I couldn't respond vocally or physically in any way, shocked by the revelation that Irina was the... the Red Dragon Emperor. It seemed as if the entire world was focused on this one moment, the concept of time losing its meaning in these moments.

Irina's expression grew even more confused when I didn't respond. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at me, trying to figure out why I haven't said anything.

After a few agonizingly long moments passed, I regained some slight semblance of composure, slowly removed my hood, to which her eyes gradually lit up upon getting a more unobstructed view as I removed the face cover that concealed my identity from their sight.

"Issei?" She spoke, looking at me with wide eyes. She took a few steps back her body freezing in place shortly after, her hands covering her mouth, clearly stunned as I was.

"Wait... you two know each other?" Xenovia chimed in.

"Y-yeah, we were friends from a very young age, she moved a long time ago, and we never saw each other until after... well until now," I slowly spoke, my head still having a hard time trying to wrap around the concept that she was a possessor of a Heavenly Dragon.

Irina slowly walked closer to me, her eyes scanning over my body, mainly drifting over the draconic features and appendages that I held. Upon reaching me, she gently guided her hand down my scaled black wings, utterly silent throughout the entire process.

"Issei... you're body... what happened to... since when did you...?" Irina tried to ask through her shock.

"Well, it's... complicated, " I responded.

"Tell me, I... I want to know," She wholeheartedly spoke.

"I... well I didn't know until after you moved. A little while after that, it was revealed to me that my father was a full-blooded dragon, and... my mother was a half-breed and both, making me 3/4ths dragon... and 1/4th devil. I'm also a direct relative to the Black Dragon Emperor, Inains, and I weild his Longinus, making me this generation Black Dragon Emperor," I tried to explain.

Irina's body flinched upon hearing my words, her voice going dead silent. Her gaze at me shifted from one of curiousness and concern, too that of confliction and worry.

"That explains why you would let devils live in your territory," Xenovia concluded. "It also means you should be a big help for that favor I wanted,"

"You're not surprised about the Black Dragon Emperor thing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, as everyone who learned about the title that I held tried to ingratiate themselves like Ravel. Well, excluding my peerage members. Even Sirzechs and the others called me by my title at first.

"Not really. While we weren't told that the Black Dragon Emperor lived here by an official, we managed to overhear a rumor that said the dragon living here was the fabled lost Longinus, so we were prepared for the small chance that it was true," Xenovia explained.

'I guess that's why they sent Irina here,' I thought to myself.

"Irina... when did... when did you become the Red Dragon Emperor," questioned with concern for my old friend. My words shook her from her silent thoughts, her gaze looking back up to me.

"H-how did you know?" She questioned.

"I could sense it on you shortly after I saw you two. A heavenly Dragon wouldn't miss each other's signature unless they're good at concealing their aura," I explained.

"T-that makes sense. I woke Ddraig up a few years ago, and I've been training to use my powers for good ever since I found out about it," She explained.

'That's... pretty impressive. I never thought Irina would be able to host such a powerful being,' I thought to myself.

A clearing of the throat from Xenovia captured the attention of Irina and I, ripping me from my thoughts about Irina's true potential. Xenovia had a slightly irritated expression on her face as her arms were crossed, her eyes staring a hole into me.

"You said you had some questions for us?" Xenovia spoke, trying to move the discussion back onto the original topic. Leave it for a member of the Church to be impatient with a devil, why am I not surprised.

"Oh, yeah, why are members of the Church doing in a devil's territory?" I questioned her, my eyes narrowing as the gazed at her.

A few moments of tense silence filled the air. Xenoiva and I both staring at each other with distrust, both of us thinking about what to say next. Irina was silent in the midst of the conversation, seemingly distracted by the thoughts of something else.

"Seeing that you are the vanguard of this territory, I assume you are aware that Kokabiel is residing here with the stolen Excalibers?" Xenovia ironically questioned.

"Yes, I'm aware of his idiotic actions. Truth be told, I was following his trail before you two showed up. His presence is far from welcomed here," I harshly responded.

Xenovia rose an eyebrow at the disdain in my voice upon mentioning that he isn't welcomed within my territory. Although she simply shrugged it off rather than digging deeper into the topic, as it makes sense for me to be involved with such things in my territory.

"Well, we were sent here to retrieve the stolen fragments of Excaliber and return them to the rightful owner, the Church. I assume we won't have any problems with that?" Xenovia questioned, her sharp glare bearing into me.

I was slightly taken aback from her words. The Chuch was quite brazen to send just two soldiers from the Chruch, even if Irina host's Ddraig, she would have to have significant control on Ddraigs power to beat a Cadre class like Kokabiel, and judging by the amount of draconic aura leaking from her, I'd say she could barely activate her Balance Breaker, at best.

'I doubt they would listen to me if I told them it was a suicide mission,' I thought to myself, so I opted to stay silent about their lack of required power. It might be best if I keep an eye on them. I couldn't care less if this girl Xenovia got hurt, or worse, but Irina... well that's a different case.

"That's... complicated. Even if you don't have any trouble with me, you will undoubtedly have conflictions with the High-Class devils that reside here," I shrugged, unsure of how Rias would take to hearing this.

"Well, then the favor I want you to do will unquestionably help with that," Xenovia confidently spoke, causing my curiosity to her favor to peak.

"All right, what is this favor then?" I questioned.

"I wanted you to-"

"Xenovia wait!" Irina interrupted, her sudden words echoing through the desolate church. Xenovia and I both looked over to Irina in surprise to her sudden outburst in contrast to her previous silence.

"We... w-we shouldn't be getting help from him. Even if its Issei... he's still a devil... we shouldn't even be talking with him," Irina spoke, uncertainty filled shaky voice.

The room was silent for a few moments. Xenovia and I were both surprised by her little outburst. Although I guess I shouldn't be, she always stuck with her beliefs, even at such a young age.

"Issei is only 1/4th devil, so I don't mind making a slight exception this time as long as it helps us achieve the ultimate goal," Xenoiva justified herself.

"But-"

"Besides, you need to convince yourself of that before you try to convince others," Xenovia spoke, clearly seeing through the weak facade Irina held to try and cover her confliction.

Irina stumbled backward slightly at her allies words, stuttering as she tried to form a proper sentence to justify herself. In her stuttering, I gently place my hand ion her shoulder, causing her to turn to look to me, which a warm smile greeted her.

"As long as the Church or devils don't find out, it will be fine. You can trust me, and when have I lied to you before," I reassured her.

Irina's violet eyes locked onto my own. A small tinge of pink formed across her cheeks. She quickly turned her head back down to face the ground, breaking the line of sight I had on her face.

The room went silent, the rain hitting the church's roof keeping the air from being completely silent. After a few moments of quiet thought, Irian tilted her head up slightly, looking back to Xenovia and me.

"W-well, if it's Issei... I guess I can make an exception," Irina softly spoke, her words putting a smile on my face.

"All right then, as I was saying earlier. I was hoping you could tell us where the devil's lair was located at, that way we can meet with them for ourselves," Xenovia explained, her sudden bazar request quickly grabbed my attention.

"So, let me make sure I got this... you, members of the Church... want to meet with devils?" I questioned.

"Yes, that is correct,"

"... Why? Isn't it your job to... oh I don't know, kill devils?" I sarcastically questioned.

"While that is true, we were given specific orders to make a temporary truce with the devils residing in this territory while we hunted down the fragments of Excaliber," Xenovia explained.

"...You're insane," I deadpanned.

"As much as I don't like the idea of marching into a devils lair to reason with the vile creatures, its the orders given to us from the higher-ups, so we don't have any other choice," Xenovia sighed.

"Very well, I will hold up my side of the deal and give you this information. However, I myself, am a member of their peerage, so if you cause any trouble for them, I will be on their side," I warned the two, my voice carrying a grave tone. To which Xenovia nodded in understanding.

"All right, they are located within a school called Kuoh Academy, and we are enrolled as students there. I'd advise you two to arrive at around 4:30 P.M. as that is when the school closes, and we hold our meetings under a club room as a front, its called the Occult Research Club," I explained.

"I should also inform you that Sona Sitri is the President of the school council, but she is a reasonable and intelligent woman, so you shouldn't have any problems with her, so long as she understands the situation," I informed the two girls.

"Understood. I appreciate your cooperation tonight. You're probably the most reasonable devil I've met," Xenovia spoke, slightly mixed messages being sent from the displeased tone in her voice.

"I'll just take that as a compliment," I shrugged as I began walking towards the exit.

"I'm assuming I don't need to say this, but it'd be best for you two to act like you never seen me, you know since I'm part of their peerage and all," I mentioned on my way out of the building.

"Of course," Xenovia simply responded.

"I'll see you then Issei, take care of yourself," Irina called out, giving me a smile with a wave goodbye. Just like her usual bubbly self when we were children, typical.

I gave her a wave from over my shoulder, exiting the building. I removed my phone from my pocket, checking the time to see how much time I have left to shop.

'Ten minutes, huh, I better hurry,' I thought to myself deciding that I would take the quickest way there. Pocketing my phone, I allowed the shadows to form around my body, pulling me into the darkness as it blacked out my vision.

My vision returned to me, my body now transported to a location behind the supermarket. I quickly pulled my hood up, protecting my hair from the cold rain as I jogged to the entrance of the store. My Draconic features being reverted back to my more human appearance.

Upon entry of the supermarket, I removed my hood as I grabbed a cart from the side of the store. The clerk glanced at me from their desk, only to return to their phone.

'So, how would you judge Irina's strength from today?' I mentally asked Inanis.

**[It's hard to say. Ddraigs presence didn't seem too prominent, yet her aura was far more significant than that boy, Saji's.] **Inanis responded.

'Yeah, I could feel that after I focused on her aura. Do you think she even has a chance against Kokabiel though?' I mentally questioned as I grabbed large quantities of different meats.

**[It's hard to say. She didn't feel especially strong, but it's hard to judge someone's potential without seeing them in combat. If we're going off what we felt tonight, then she wouldn't stand a chance. However, if she can use her Balance Breaker, then it's feasible to assume she could compete with him] **

'You think? She's just a human though,'

**[And so where those before her. The Heavenly Dragon's sacred gears, despite being wielded by humans, are all still known as god killers for a reason Issei. Even humans with the Longinus can bring the supernatural to their knees. Your the first supernatural being to wield a Heavenly Dragon, you know]** Inains justified.

'Yeah I suppose your right, but Irina is... Irina. She isn't exactly a warrior at heart. She's more akin to a squishy marshmallow than a warrior.' I chuckled, a mental image of a marshmallow with hazelnut twin tails charging into battle with a sword appearing in my head.

**[While that may be true, she has also been training for two years at least, and perhaps even longer considering she could have been training with the Church since she moved as a kid] **

'I suppose that's true, I just never imagined Irina to be involved with this stuff,' I spoke, moving some fruit and vegetables into the cart. The girls eat them quite regularly, so it would be thought-full if I got them something as well.

**[I wasn't awake to see her as you did, only hearing stories that you've told me. Unfortunately, from what I felt today, she wouldn't stand a chance against Kokabiel]**

'True, let's just hope she can at least hold him off,' I mentally spoke.

The inner thoughts of my mind went silent, Inains seemingly silencing his words as he had no more to say, allowing me to focus on what I need to pick up for the others and myself.

Thankfully, our money, or Rias's, comes from her wealthy family, so I don't really have a limit on what I can buy. However, even with that, I don't want to spend money that isn't mine recklessly.

A few more moments of silence passed as I picked up more items that I need for myself and the four others living within my house. As I stared into the contents of my cart, Inanis broke the silence once again.

**[Do you have any other ulterior motives to inviting them to meet with your master?] **Inanis questioned.

'That's random, why do you ask?'

**[Well, knowing you, it just makes sense for you to have different motives than what appears on the surface, so I am merely curious as to what my host has planned] **

'You know me too well. Yes, I do have a few other reasons for telling them where they could find Rias,'

**[Mind catching me up?]**

'Well... you remember when you and Grayfia taught me about how tracking energies worked, correct?'

**[Of course] **

'Well, as you already know, the more you are exposed to a specific form of energy, the easier it is to recognize and track. Fallen Angels and members of the Church, along with their weapons, radiate different forms of energy. The Fallen Angel's energy wields a... corrupted feel to it compared to the Church's much purer version, a version of this energy that I have rarely been exposed to,'

**[So you wish to use those girls to your advantage by allowing them to track the energy for you?] **Inanis filled in the blanks quickly.

'Perceptive as ever. Yes, that is my ulterior motive. Those two have been exposed to pure holy energy far more than I ever have, so they will be able to detect it and track it far easier than I would, so all I would have to do is follow them, or wait for another uncontrolled burst of holy energy, like we felt earlier tonight,'

**[That's a decent plan Issei, just be careful not to be caught by them. I doubt they would take it well if they learned that you were following them] **

'yeah, I'll be careful,'

**[You should probably finish up here, or you'll run out of time] **

Initially confused by Inanis's words I looked over to the clock above the check out station, only too see that I've been out for about 27 minutes now. So I only have about three left to check out and get home.

'Shit, yeah I told them 30, right?' I thought to myself as I hastily made my way to the self check-out station.

I quickly scanned all the contents that my cart held within it, a hefty price tag popping on the screen from all the items. Thankfully Rias gave me a card to her family's account so I can use it for food, if she didn't, I think I would've gone broke by now.

As I removed the contents out of the cart, I took a quick peek out through the sliding glass doors, seeing the rain has yet to let up. I grabbed my hood, shifting it above my head as I pushed the cart into the line others.

'I hope these all hold' I thought to myself, running my arm through the loops of the bags to hold them.

After a few short moments of readying myself, I quickly ran out the door and proceeding to dash to the back of the store where I initially arrived. With my arrival to the back, I quickly scanned the area for any possible employees on break, and thankfully there wasn't.

Leaping into the air, the shadows began forming around my body, my sight fading as the shadows manipulated its way around my body. Once I and the bags were covered entirely by the shadows, I and the contents made a quick jump directly to my front porch.

The sound of rain hitting the roof above the poor was a relieving so, to say the least. My vision came back to me, my eyes adjusting to the light of the bright porch light that one of the girls must have turned on for me while I was gone. They really are a thoughtful group.

I unlocked the door, tiptoeing my way into the kitchen, attempting to be as quiet as possible as not to wake anyone.

After stocking the fridge and pantry with the items I bundled up all the bags, hanging them on a rack that Asia bought to reuse bags. While I initially thought it was a bit wasteful, it does come in handy when we need to bunch stuff together.

I quickly ran to the laundry room, reclothing myself in the clothing I was wearing earlier today sans the shirt as I was about to go to sleep. While at the same time, placing my drenched combat clothing in the dirty clothes basket. I'll just have to use a different pair if I go out to hunt again.

With everything back in place, and my tracks covered, I began making my way up the stair to my room, stopping to peek into the living room. Wynter was still sleeping on the couch, yet her body was much more sprawled out than before, the blanket covering a small portion of her body.

I took a slight detour from my way upstairs, quietly making my way into the living room, recovering Wynter's body with the blanket. I don't want her catching a cold... if she can, she's technically a supernatural dire wolf, and I can't ever recall getting a human virus, but better safe than sorry.

On my way out, I flipped the light switch in the kitchen, as well as the one next to the front door, turning the kitchen lights off along with the porch light outside, and proceed to make my way upstairs.

Slowly opening the door revealed the two girls sleeping, each one on their respected side of the bed while facing each other. Thankfully they were both relatively hard to wake up, so hopefully, it will be easier to make my way under the covers than it looks.

I tiptoed my way in, making my way over to the bottom of the bed. The wood creaked slightly as I lifted myself over the bed, my wings folded against my back, and my tail curled up behind me, attempting not to hit them with my extra appendages.

My body relaxed as I lay down in the center of the bed, Rias and Akeno only having a small space between them and me. I slowly let my wings on fold unto the bed slightly, both girls instinctively rolling over the wings to snuggle against my body, seemingly happy hums leaving their lips as they snuggled against me.

As I stared at the ceiling, a soothing feeling washed over my body, the girl's soft skin cuddling up against my own, the pleasant sound of rain falling from the dark clouds above. I wave a dreariness ran through me, my vision slowly fading to darkness, as I fell asleep.

**-Sleep Time-**

"Issei... wake up," A soft voice spoke. Two small hands gently pushed on my back, rocking me ever so slightly.

"He isn't moving... oh no, what do I do?" the soft feminine voice asked herself in a slightly panicked tone. She reached down to try and move me again.

My eyes shot open, and out of instinct, I grabbed her wrist and shot her a harsh glare with my draconic slitted eyes, a low growl making its way from me. I quickly realized who it was though, shaking my head slightly as I let go of her arm.

"What are you doing here? Also, sorry about that, it happens from time to time," I yawned, stretching my arms as I sat up. The blanket covering my body sliding down to my waist as I sat up.

Asia froze as she heard me, her gaze slowly turning to look over to me. Upon seeing me, her face dyed a deep red, and I'm pretty sure I saw steam shoot from her ears.

"I-I.. uhh. R-Rias told m-me to...uh,"

"Hey, Relax. Take some deep breaths, take your time to think about what you wanna say, I'll be patient," I spoke, noticing she was having trouble trying to say what she wanted to, to be honest, it's kind of cute seeing her flustered like this.

Asia looked surprised at my words, but nodded her head never the less. The next few moments were filled with silence as Asia took a few deep breaths, giving her time to think about what she wanted to say correctly.

"S-so, Rias noted that you were still asleep and that you'd need to wake up soon or you'd be late to school. A-Akeno volunteered to wake you up, but Rias said she didn't trust Akeno's m-motives, so I was told to wake you up," Asia explained.

'Huh, last time Akeno woke me up she tried to screw me before school, so I don't really blame Rias for that one,' I thought to myself.

"Oh, Rias and Akeno and I made breakfast, and we set aside some for you whenever you get ready," Asia spoke up.

"That's thoughtful of you guys, would you go let them know I'll be down in a bit, I gotta take a shower first," I asked of her.

"Y-yeah, I can do that. Try to hurry though, we have school today after all," Asia notified me as she made her way out of the room, presumably downstairs to the others.

As she left, I helped myself to one last big stretch, my wings fully extended. With that, I lifted myself from the bed, losing any previous bits of temptation to lay back down and pass out within the comfortable sheets of the bed.

I grabbed a casual pair of clothes and made my way out into the hallway and over to the showers.

-Shower Time Passes-

I jumped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my head as to keep water from pouring onto the floor. The mirror was fogged by the steam that was produced by the shower. I flipped a switch on the wall, the switch turning on a fan that would suck out the water vapor from the bathroom.

'I can't believe I almost passed out in the shower,' I thought to myself, looking at the bags under my eyes through the mirror.

I dried my hair with the towel, a sharp inhale being made as I continued drying my hair. Once my lungs were filled with air, I lit the oxygen into flames like a mini internal explosion, heating my body up drastically, causing the thin layer of water to vaporize off my skin.

With my body now dried, and my hair mostly dried, I took the fresh clothing that I got earlier and dressed myself before exiting the bathroom.

Upon opening the door, my sense's were bombarded by the delicious aroma from the girl's breakfast filled the air, causing my mouth to water in the thought of the tasty food. Even if I was half awake, their food always seemed to get me hungry.

Walking down the stairs, the girls were all talking together in the living room, my more than adequate portion of food sitting on the table, steam still rising from the hot food.

I sat down, quickly beginning the morning feast, which consisted of a variety of meats that I bought last night and a much smaller yet still present portion of fruits and vegetables on the side. I quickly tore through most of the meal.

"Oh, Issei" Rias called, noticing my arrival to the table, halting me from finishing the meal in front of me.

I turned my gaze to her, looking through the doorway connecting the two rooms. I didn't respond vocally to her, not that I didn't want to, but more like I couldn't, my mouth was still full of food when I turned to look at her, so I opted for a simple flare of the eyebrows to let her know she has my attention.

"I wanted to thank you for purchasing more than just meats. I'm aware that it's often easier to think about what you need over others, so I wanted to thank you for thinking about our likings as well," Rias spoke.

I quickly swallowed the large bundle of food sitting in my mouth.

"Yeah well, it's nothing to thank me about. Since I wash the dishes, it's easier for me to notice what you like and don't like, and it's only natural to get you guys things when your such a big help to me," I responded, returning to my meal, scarfing down what's left.

"Are you all right? You look quite tired," Akeno mentioned, giving me a slightly concerned look, like a mother looking at her sick child.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I'm good. Going shopping so late must have messed with my sleep schedule," I excused myself.

"I hope you didn't have any trouble with it. I'd hate to be a burden," Asia mumbled.

"Why would I have any trouble with it? It's just getting groceries,"

"I believe she was referencing the harsh rain from last night, and your currently drowsy state. It sounded quite loud when it was beating down on the roof, and you look like a walking corpse right now, no offense," Akeno interjected before Asia could respond.

"Oh, don't worry about that, with the shadow movements I can mostly avoid the rain, and I can always catch up on sleep tonight, or later today," I assured her.

"T-That's handy. I'd hate to be a burden to my host," Asia mumbled, her voice slightly overlapped by the clanking of the plates and silverware I collected from the table.

"Don't worry so much, you girls a far more helpful than you realize," I spoke, making my way over to the sink. My eyes caught a slight smile forming on Asia before I lost sight of the living room.

.

.

.

With the dishes done we set off. The girls both walked parallel to one side of me. The girls were all talking together, while I simply followed them in silence, occasionally getting the now typical glance of either confusion, jealousy, or anger.

My thoughts were cut short as the vast hell of a building crept into my view. Student's making their way in the grounds just as we are, and judging by most of their expressions upon seeing this place, their feelings are quite similar to my own.

"I really didn't miss this place," I grumbled as we passed through the school gates.

"Come on, it can't be that bad Issei," Akeno spoke her voice carrying a slightly cheerful tone.

"You'd be surprised," I grumbled. If it weren't for the ORC's reputation, I would skip every day.

We made our way down the pathway towards the large building in front of us, students scattered across the campus. Unfortunately, we appeared just to have made it on time. Once we closed into the school, the bell rung, signaling all the students to go to their respective classes within the next five minutes.

"Well, I guess we have to split paths now," Rias pouted.

"True, but why don't you send us off with a kiss Issei," Akeno flirtatiously spoke, moving her self out in front of me, Rias quickly joining her.

I only sighed, obliging both the girls to their request. Rias was satisfied with a quick kiss, reasonably so as we are in public.

Akeno, on the other hand, got a little more intimate. Once our lips met, she quickly took the aggressive, forcing her tongue into my mouth, despite the stare we were receiving from the other students.

After a few moments of what is now best fit as a makeout session, she finally pulled away, her breathing slightly labored and her face flushed a pink color and a sultry expression on her face as she stared into my eyes.

"Seriously? We're in public Akeno, try to have a little restraint," Rias spoke, giving her a disapproving glare.

"My my, I apologize, but I couldn't just pass such an opportunity up," Akeno chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. Also, Rias wasn't you mad at her the last time she did something like this?" I questioned.

"I was, but not because she kissed you in such a way, but more so of the fact that she was trying to have sex with you right before school," Rias deadpanned, a slight annoyance to her tone.

"Oh please, don't act like you would have passed up to opportunity if you had it," Akeno slyly spoke, as she proceeded to make her way to class, now satisfied with her kiss. A viable tick mark appearing on her forehead as Akeno walked away.

"My God, that girl is such a handful," Rias sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I jokingly spoke.

"Well, we should get going. Will I see you three in the club room during lunch?" Rias questioned.

"Where else would I go? The club room is the only place that has some semblance of silence, and it has you guys," I gave Rias and the others behind me a warm smile.

"I will go where ever my ma- Issei goes," Wynter spoke. Thankfully she caught herself before calling me master around a school filled with teenagers. That would have been a weird story to hear about.

"Y-yeah, I'll go to the club room too," Asia happily spoke.

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to seeing you there," Rias happily spoke.

Rias jumped up, giving me one last quick kiss before splitting from us, her arms waving goodbye to us as she made her way to her classroom. I and the others gave her a slight wave until she left our field of view, to which Asia, Wynter and I set off for our class as well.

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned, as I didn't really pay attention to the notes or anything we really did last I was here.

"I believe the teacher said something about taking notes. Although I could be wrong, it has been a while since we've been here," Wynter answered.

"Ah, fuuuuuuuun. You sure that's it? I hope not because I really don't want to sit in that boring class until lunch," I sighed.

**[Look at the bright side, you could sleep through class if all they will be doing is talking]**

'huh, I didn't think of that,' I thought to myself, clearly not thinking clearly due to the lack of sleep.

"Y-yeah that's it, here look," Asia spoke, grabbing our attention as she began digging into her pockets. She quickly pulled out her phone, opening a tab ob google that held this classes schedule for the next week.

"You actually use the school website?" Wynter questioned.

"I didn't even know this place had a website that told you what the schedule was," I deadpanned.

"Y-yeah, of course I use it. Why? Is that weird?" Asia asked, her voice growing slightly nervous.

"No, its actually a smart thing to do, it's just... I never realized how differently we all treated school," Wynter spoke.

"What do you mean?" Asia naively questioned.

"Well, you pay attention to every single thing the teacher says, I more or less pay attention to the essential parts, but nothing else. Issei, on the other hand, does all his work in like twenty minutes without listening to s single thing the teacher says, and then he sleeps through the rest of the class," Wynter explained.

"Yeah, I'd skip if I could, but I could only imagine what Rias and Akeno would say if I did that, not to mention Sona," I sighed.

"While I don't blame you for not liking school, it is pretty essential," Asia justified.

"Yeah for these humans, but when am I going to use this knowledge? Why would I need to know the history of a world and society that I'm barely involved with?" I quietly spoke, purposefully lowering my voice as for no regular humans to hear my rant.

"Don't devils go to school for stuff?" Wynter questioned.

"Technically, but from what I understand it's for Rating-Game training, and for high-class devils only," I spoke.

"That's... idiotic, why would they limit training schools to high-class and higher only?" Wynter asked.

"Yeah, that's not fair to the others," Asia joined her.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if that's the actual case, I've never been to a city in the underworld, aside for the Rating Game. If that is how it works, I bet it has something to do with those old geezers in the council,"

"Yeah, makes sense, judging from what you Rias and Akeno told us about them that is," Wynter reasoned.

"B-by the way, did they ever decide who was going to come to our meetings to report on you?" Asia asked.

"No, Sirzechs hasn't told me anything yet," I responded.

"That's odd. Considering how much the old fools wanted to keep an eye on you, I figured they would have assigned someone immediately afterward," Wynter spoke.

"Maybe Sirzechs is keeping them at bay for as long as he can. I'll have to thank him if he is, the longer they take, the better," I sighed. None of the peerage members were looking forward to it, but it's not like we had another choice.

"Yeah, well I hope it isn't some stuck up," Wynter spoke.

"W-We should probably stop talking about this, were almost to class after all," Asia spoke up, Wynter and I both heeded her advice as we saw the door leading to our room.

We finally made it into our class. The students were clumped in separate groups across the classroom, each on with their friend group. Asia was intercepted by a few girls who wanted to talk to her before she could get to her seat, while Wynter and I both just walked through and sat at our seats, ignoring the others in the classroom, not interested in their activities.

While Wynter has piqued the interest of a considerable portion of the male population of our school, and the same with the female for me, neither of us cared about them.

Wynter laid back in her chair, attempting to get in as comfortable of a position as the chairs would allow. I leaned forward, resting my head on the palm of my hand as I stared out the window next to me.

The other students continued their gossip, giving Wynter and I glances of curiosity, as they knew hardly anything about us. Whispers of whether we are related or not, due to our similar lack of interest in the others, as our closely similar black hair.

The final bell rang, silencing my class peers as they began making their way to their seats, though they didn't stop their chatter as the teacher hasn't arrived yet, and everyone chooses to sit next to their friends if they have the chance.

A few moments of more chatter amongst the students passed, that was until the doors to the classroom. Through the wooden doors entered the teacher, who happened to fashionably late, although that is understandable, who in their right mind would be up at this ungodly hour.

"Apologise for running late class. My alarm didn't wake me up in time," The teacher excused.

The teacher unpacked their things and prepared for whatever we had planned today, but that doesn't really matter to me. Thanks to their arrival, belated as it may have been, the others actually shut up, giving me peace and quiet to sleep some more.

I cross my arms on the desk, using them as a pillow for my head. As I laid my head within my arms, it felt as if my eyelids weight increased by the second. As my eyes close, my consciousness fades out as I fall into my slumber.

**-Sleep time- **

I was brought back to consciousness by a loud ringing sound, as well as the sound of chatter accompanied by the movement of multiple people. A low growl left my voice. Cracking open my eyes, I peered through the gaps of my hair that hung down in front of my vision.

"All right, I'll see you all after lunch," The teachers voice spoke, barely audible as all the other noises were masking it.

All the students were rising from their desks, and gathering their belongings, chatting with their friends. The ringing noise must be the school bell, so it should be lunch now.

"Come on, Issei, the others are sure to be waiting for us," Wynter gently spoke, giving me a gentle tap in an attempt to wake me.

I slowly rose from my desk, raising my arms as I stretched the sleep from my body. Thankfully the teacher must have already left along with the students, so I don't have to try and act as if I'm fully awake.

"Y-you know, you really shouldn't sleep through class?" Asia meekly spoke.

"I can't help it," I spoke, rubbing my eyes as I rose from my seat. "I need my sleep, and waking up at this damned hour is terrible,"

"I-I don't exactly disagree with you about waking up so early, but that still doesn't mean you should sleep through class," Asia sighed.

"Just leave him be. He passes his classes, so there isn't any reason to keep trying. Besides, even if we did try to keep him awake, I don't think it would work," Wynter spoke, knowing the unbridled pain of not wanting to wake up early.

Asia sighed. Her face showed slight unsatisfaction with the results, but she couldn't exactly repute Wynter's words. I must admit though, it is a little bothersome to have her nag on me about that, but I can't be mad at her, she's just looking after me. It's rather sweet of her to trouble herself like this over me.

"W-well, let's not keep the others waiting," Asia spoke in her typical gentle and happy tone.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to stop by the cafeteria to get something to eat," I spoke as I began to walk away, only to be stopped by Wynter grabbing my wrist.

"Don't, Rias and Akeno have something planned for today," Wynter spoke to me.

"What is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"W-we can't say, it's a surprise," Asia quickly spoke.

"If you say so. Let's go then," I shrugged, following the girls out of the classroom.

As we walked through the building, the two girls in a comfortable silence as we made our way to the ORC room, I began searching the town for any pure, holy auras in the city. Unfortunately, I didn't pick up a single trace.

'Inanis, you sense anything that I can't?' I mentally questioned.

**[Yes, but it's faint, I can feel those two's aura just entering the town again, so they should arrive after school, judging by their current speed] **Inanis spoke.

'Thanks, I'm glad you can at least sense it, but... those two are all you sense? You don't sense Kokabiel or the Excaliber fragments he stole?' I hopefully asked, dreadfully already knowing the answer to my own question.

**[Unfortunately no, I don't sense any others aside from the Church members. Even if their energy is weaker, they aren't trying to conceal it like Kokabiel is] **Inanis explained.

'That's disappointing, but I kind of expected it. Thank's anyway, at least you can feel the presence of those other two, I can't even feel them,' I mentally spoke.

**[It's expected, you've rarely been exposed to pure, holy aura, so it's not like you know what you're trying to sense. Perhaps we should start training to detect aura's like that, not knowing where the enemy is could be detremental]**

'Yeah, if you can simulate those auras in the MindScape then we should definitely start working on that,' I agreed.

**[Then we will start working on that, staring the next time you are in the MindScape, whenever that may be, as you seem to be getting back into the hunt for Kokabiel] **

'Yeah, perhaps that's why I'm abnormally tired today,' I thought to myself. Although it is much better now that I slept in class, I was so tired this morning.

I looked up from the ground, now leaving my thoughts. The old school building was in front of us, Asia giving the windows a quick glance to the windows of the ORC room.

'You think Kiba's in there?" She asked, giving Wynter and I a glance.

"I'd imagine he would, where else would he be?" Wynter questioned.

"Well, considering we struck a nerve last night, he may want some distance to handle it himself," I mentioned, understanding why he would want to do such things. I took the offer from Sirzechs and the others because I didn't have a choice, not because I wanted help from others. I'm grateful now, of course, but it was different when the scar was fresh.

Wynter stayed silent, making no attempt to act like she knew what it was like to want revenge so intensely.

"I hope he's doing ok," Asia worryingly spoke, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

"I wouldn't worry, Kiba is a tough guy, I'm sure he'll do fine," I reassured her, even if I was a little unsure about that subject myself. I certainly hope he's doing ok.

The three of us made our way into the building and I, along with the others, was a little taken back by the cleanliness of the building. What was once a slightly dusty old building was now quite possibly the cleanest building in the school grounds, so clean that the freshly waxed floors practically mirrored our reflections.

"It's so shiny," Asia spoke in amazement.

"Huh, those spring cleaner people certainly went all out, didn't they?" Wynter spoke, looking down the clean halls that lead to our club room.

"You got that right. I don't think I could clean this good unless I vaporized everything in the room," I joked.

The other gave a small laugh at my words as they opened the doors leading into the clubroom. Rias was revealed sitting at her desk, Akeno at her side as usual. Sona was standing in front of Rias's desk, Saji sitting on the couch listening to the girls.

"Ah, hello you three, come sit we were just talking about things. Issei, you look much better than you did this morning," Rias spoke, waving for us to come in.

"Oh yeah, I'm a lot better now than I was this morning," I spoke, not mentioning the part about sleeping through class due to a specific individual in the room.

"Hey, Issei," Saji spoke, giving me a wave, to which I gave him a wave back.

"Why don't you come set down Issei. Rias and I got a surprise I know you'll like," Akeno spoke, making her way over to the door to welcome us inside.

Unsure of what they planned, I scanned the area for anything that looked out of the normal while making my way over to the couch. To my disappointment, I couldn't find a single item that would give me any clues to what they were planning.

"So what's this big surprise?" I questioned, relaxing on the couch as I sat where they signaled me to sit. I appreciate their thoughts, but there isn't anything that I want, so I would feel a little bad if they spent something on me.

"Hold on, and we'll show you," Akeno spoke, standing up from the couch. She began clearing anything off of the large coffee table in front of us.

Rias waved her hand in front of us, a crimson red Gremory circle appearing on the table in front of us. The air filled with a delicious fragrance, and a large number of bento boxes faded in on the table from the magic circle.

"Here, we made a little to much this morning, even for you. So instead of wasting it, we decided to use it for our lunch," Rias spoke. Each bento box holding a sizable portion of delicious food.

"Please, help yourself, everyone. Sona, Saji, your both more than welcome to eat some as well," Akeno spoke.

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though. Saji, if you want any feel free, so long as they don't mind," Sona appreciatively spoke.

"Seriously?" Saji asked excitingly, to which Sona nodded. She must be a stricter master, glad I'm not in her peerage.

Saji and I both began digging in the food, while the others, except for Sone, each grabbed a portion that fitted them, leaving the rest to be filling the seemingly bottomless pit that is my stomach.

Akeno grabbed the three of them some food from the bento boxes, placing the food on Rias's desk as they continued their quiet conversation. Wynter and Asia took their seat's next to me on the couch.

"So, how have you been hatchling, gotten any stronger since we've last talked?" I questioned Saji

"Well, I haven't got much stronger physically, but I can summon my Sacred Gear now, so there's that," He spoke.

"Well, don't just tell me, summon it already," I quickly responded, intrigued to see one of the five sacred gears of Vritra, as well as how much Saji has improved.

"O-oh, right," Saji stuttered slightly, sticking his left arm out and closing his eyes to concentrate.

A few moments passed as Saji concentrated on summoning the small and cute black Chameleon sacred gear. After a little bit of concentration and some determination, Saji's hand began glowing a violet color, the light slowly taking around his wrist.

Once the bright flash died down, the sacred gear was revealed around Saji's arm. It has the appearance of a small black bracer in the form of a small lizard with violet eyes, its face deforming slightly as it wraps around his hand, and partly up his wrist.

"Sona said it was called the Absorption Line," Saji spoke, holding it out so we can get a good look at it.

"Aww, it looks like a small and cute black Chameleon," Asia spoke in amazement.

"What does it do?" Wynter questioned.

"All I've got it to do as of now is to shoot out a little tethering thing that restricts peoples movements," Saji explained, shooting the tether to his other arm as an example to us.

"Well, I'm sure it can do something besides that, it is the sacred gear of a Dragon King after all. Perhaps it has something to do with the name, Absorption Line, try getting it to do stuff the relate to that name when you train with it," I advise, examining the Sacred Gear and it's tether carefully.

"Maybe... tethering people is all it does, as far as Sona and I know, but I'll definitely look into it, you're the dragon after all," Saji spoke, his sacred gear fading from his arm.

"Also, I wanted to ask how you all are doing, after that Rating Game with Riser and all," Saji asked.

"Well, I'm doing fine, we all got a lot of time off of school to rest, thanks to Rias and Akeno," I responded.

"Yeah, I wasn't as injured as badly as the others, but I feel just fine," Asia confidently spoke. Wynter just gave a nod of the head after Asia spoke.

"Also, I have to say, I was amazed after seeing you guys in action. You guys did incredibly. I would never have guessed you would have defeated the immortal Phoenix, how did you even pull it off?" Saji questioned, his impressed nature displayed for us to see.

"I don't get why people keep saying immortal, because he isn't," I grumbled.

"What do you mean? He could regenerate from anything thrown at him, sounds pretty immortal to me," Saji voiced his confusion.

"I must admit, I have to agree with Saji this time, Master," Wynter spoke as I finished the last bit of food left in the bento boxes.

"Think about it, to regenerate, there has to be something there to start from, correct? Well, then what would happen if you destroyed every last cell of him?" I questioned, leaning back on the couch to relax from the large helping of food.

"He wouldn't regenerate," Wynter caught on to where I was heading.

"Ok, sure, but it would be really difficult to destroy every cell in a body, that's a lot of cells," Saji retorted.

"And he was super tough," Asia spoke.

"Sure he was tough to you guys, lower-class devils, no offense. However, he isn't abnormally strong, fast, or durable compared to other high-class devils, meaning the main thing keeping him relevant is his hyper regeneration. If anyone strong enough came by to destroy him entirely, he would be nothing more than a piss-ant," I reasoned.

"That's not even taking into consideration that regenerating injures takes energy, and hyper regeneration like his most likely stems from his demonic energy, meaning that if you splashed him with a powerful enough holy water, neutralizing his demonic energy, he would lose his fabled immortality," I continued, making air quotations when saying immortality.

"I... I never thought of it like that. How do you know all of this stuff?" Saji questioned.

"Well, in reality, it's just a guess, so I can't say for sure that is what would happen, but I wouldn't advise going up to him with holy water to find out, regardless of how entertaining it may be," I spoke, chuckling at the thought of Riser getting splashed with holy water.

"Yeah, as if I'd do that, I'd be killed," Saji chuckled.

"It would be a fun sight though," Wynter spoke, giving a sly smile.

Asia, Wynter, and Saji continued the conversation about how each of them did in the Rating Game, while I closed my eyes and allowed my body to sink into the couch.

As I was relaxing on the couch, I managed to overhear a few things from Rias's conversation, some which piqued my interest, so I began to listen in.

"It's been quite some time since the three of us could have a friendly chat like this, hasn't it Rias," Akeno spoke.

"Indeed it has, I've been so busy trying to come up with a way to beat Riser that I've neglected my free time, that was until Issei showed up," Rias responded.

"Indeed, and I must say, you and your peerage put on quite an impressive display," Sona complimented Rias.

"Thanks, but it was all their doing, I couldn't have done it without them helping me," Rias humbly spoke.

"While it is true that Issei may have finished it in the end, you came up with the plan that allowed the others to get as far as they did, so be a little more confident in yourself," Sona reassured, her voice carrying a somewhat proud tone to it.

"Oh, why don't we have a joint training camp?" Akeno suddenly suggested, clasping her hands together.

"What brought that up?" Rias questioned, clearly surprised by the sudden suggestion from her Queen.

"Well, earlier you said you haven't been able to have any free time since you were so pre-occupied with the Riser situation, but now that we took care of that, why don't our peerages have a join training camp, like when Issei trained us for the Rating Game, except less serious," Akeno explained.

"That does sound nice, and it would allow our newest members to get some time together, along with the other members of our peerages," Sona agreed.

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to get Issei to train your peerage for our future Rating Game?" Rias teased.

"I'm sure, while the idea is nice, it only makes sense for our peerages to be on good terms, we do operate in the same territory after all," Sona explained.

"That does sound like it would be fun, but let's just keep it on stand by for now," Rias chuckled.

'Heh, that does sound nice,' I thought to myself. My mind flashing through the thoughts of fun activities we could do with a relaxed training camp.

**[I doubt Kokabiel will wait on us, so let's hope we can take of that first]**

'Yeah, let's hope he makes his move soon,' I thought.

**[Have you thought about how you're going to explain this to them when the time comes?]**

'Kind of, but I'm still not sure,' I sighed.

**[Well you'll need to think of it, as the death of a Cadre-Class Grigori won't go unnoticed, and will cause shock waves]**

'... Yeah,'

My mind went silent, the echos of the other conversation being heard as Inanis and I were both unaware of what to say now. After a few long moments, I broke the silence.

'How do you think the others will handle that news?'

**[Hard to say. It is undoubtedly a unique chain of events to take place, and these individuals are odd for devils in their own rights. I believe you will have Kiba's understanding at the very least]**

'Because he wants revenge for something as well, right?'

**[Percisely. He knows what it's like to lose those he cares about at a young age]**

'Yeah... I wonder where he is right now,' I thought. Kiba was usually in the club room before I arrived, so it's weird to not have him here for once.

I let out a sigh, focusing my mind and thoughts on searching out the energies flowing through town. Within the multitude of demonic signatures emanating at our school, one of them quickly stuck out from the others, Kiba's. He was out in the schoolyard, sitting under that lone tree by himself.

'At least he's here, and not getting himself in trouble. If he found those Excalibers, he would undoubtedly be massacred by Kokabiel,' I thought, letting out a sigh of relief.

My thoughts were interrupted with the annoying ring of the school bell going off, signaling that lunch has come to an end and that we need to return to our classes. As I peered out the crack of my eyes, I could see the others standing up to grab their belongings.

"C-Come on Issei, we need to go," Asia gently shook me in the thought that I was asleep.

"Yeah yeah, thanks," I spoke, lifting myself off my spot on the couch stretching my body. Even though I wasn't actually asleep, thanking her for trying seemed like the right thing to do.

"All right, I suppose it's time to go back to class. I'll see you during the club meeting after class everyone, take care Issei," Rias gave us a wave and a warm smile. Her red magick circle picking up the bento boxes, moving them to where ever the hell they go when they faded within the light.

"You too, and thanks for lunch, it was delicious," I appreciatively spoke, giving her a wave back along with Asia and Wynter. With that, we left the club room, leaving to rejoin with the repetitive, boring school routine.

**-(Boring School stuff)- **

Looking at the clock showed that it was getting near the end of class, the final class, meaning I can almost be done with this hell today, only to be forced back here once again tomorrow.

Ignoring the other students finishing their test, I began gazing out the window. My gaze was drawn on an unexpected sight as they left the classroom, that sight being Sona and her Queen Tsubaki both standing at the front gate of our school.

'The hell are they doing out there?' I thought to myself, my gaze still locked on to the girls as they just stood out there, seemingly for no reason.

I stared at them for a few moments, my mind running through Ideas about what they could be doing out there. Perhaps there was a school intruder. I'd feel bad for the intruder if that was the case, I doubt some random human would be a match for a bevy of devils and a demonic dragon.

My thoughts were interrupted when a holy aura was suddenly revealed to my sense. My eyes widened slightly as I realized the purpose of why they were standing out there alone.

'So, those two finally arrived,'

**[This will be interesting]**

* * *

**It is finally done with this chapter. Hopefully, I can start working on this much more than I am right now, but that should be happening after December as my second semester for school will be WAY easier than this semester. **

**Either way, thanks for the read, remember to leave your reviews and criticisms down in the comments :D**


	20. Eventful Meeting Unfolds

**Eventful Meeting Unfolds**

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

"Issei Hyoudou" - Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

'So, those two finally arrived,'

**[This will be interesting]**

'It's a bit earlier than what I told them, but it will work, I guess,' I mentally spoke.

**[I'd assume it's hard to be precise when your journeying through a town that you've never been in, or haven't been in for an extended period] ** Inanis reasoned.

As I stared out the window, I could see the four in their tense situation, neither of the groups making any sudden movements towards the other, as to not escalate the matter any further.

As a few moments passed, their mouths began moving as if they were speaking to one another. With the obstacles and distance between them and me, I had no chance of hearing them. Instead, I relied on their body movements as well as their aura signatures to understand what they were conveying.

Their body movements were rigid and tense, and their aura held a charged feeling, showing that it was uncomfortable, and that both groups were ready to make a move in necessary.

"What's going on out there?" Wynter whispered to me, her gaze shifting out the window to investigate whats going on.

"I'm not sure, but those two have pure holy aura's," I feigned my ignorance. They can't know that I'm involved with this, or it could all fall apart.

"Holy? So they're from the church?" Wynter asked, her voice, while still a whispered, carryed a shocked tone to it.

"Looks like it, I wonder what church members are doing in a devils lair," I asked myself, acting as if I didn't already know.

We continued watching the two groups from the window. It appeared that they seemed to be getting to some form of understanding, as both of the group's auras seemed to calm, and appeared to have relaxed, even if only just a bit.

After a few long and seemingly tense moments of conversation, they walked off, the church members following closely behind Sona and her Queen. The direction they took seemed to be leading them to the path of the old school building, and the ORC.

"Isn't that the direction of our club? What do they want there?" Wynter asked.

"Who knows, but judging by the time, we will know soon," I spoke, nodding to the clock on the wall, which displayed that we only had a few minutes left of class.

With that, Wynter and I both stopped our talking, as to not push getting caught by the teacher, and I'm sure any human that could have overheard that would be... confused, to say the least.

As I sat in the classroom, I focused my mind, shutting everyone out as I tried to track their energy. I managed to pick them up, but that isn't much of a test considering their relatively close proximity, so instead, I opted to try and memorize their auras, ingraining the pure holy aspect into my mind.

'This won't help much, but at least it gives me an idea of what to track,' I thought to myself, continuing my focus on their auras.

**[Indeed, each person has a unique twist to their aura but given a wide variety of similar auras, and you would find the same small aspect with each one, and with only two people it won't be enough to see that aspect]**

I didn't respond, continuing my focus on searing their auras into my memory. Even if I could detect them now, I need to train with it regardless. Specifically, I need to hone how well I can sense their type of energy, as currently, it's difficult to pinpoint their location. I can tell their on the path to the ORC room, but not how far down it they are. If it weren't for Sona's energy next to them, I wouldn't have any clue.

I continued the deep focus on their energies, only for my concentration to be cut short by the bell going off. The teacher released us, the students grabbing their things to leave the classroom as soon as possible.

As the students flooded from the classroom, Asia Wynter and I opted to wait for a bit, so the congestion of the halls would lessen as we walked to the club room. I'm a bigger guy, so I don't navigate through crowds well, and it doesn't help that I hate large groups of people regardless.

As the few minutes passed, and the sound of the students in the halls slowly lessened from more and more of them leaving, a realization hit me. They could know who Asia was and that she was exiled from the church. If they do, there isn't any telling how Asia or them would react.

"Asia, when we get to the club room, I want you to stay close to me, ok" I spoke, giving Asia a concerned look.

"Um ok, but why? Is something going on?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely sure what, but a few members of the church showed up here just minutes ago, so I want you to be careful, ok," I responded, once again acting as of I don't have any knowledge on the situation.

"M-members of the Church? Why would they be here in the same place as Devils?" Asia asked, looking at Wynter and me.

"We don't know Asia, but it can't be anything good, so stay by Issei ok. If you can't get to him, you can trust me to protect you," Wynter swore, reassuring Asia that she was protected.

"Come on. We can't wait too long," I spoke, looking at the doors leading into the hallway, the hallways now have vast amounts of more room with the lesser amount off students.

Wynter, Asia, and I hastily made our way through the halls, weaving between the small number of students who remained in the building. I know they gave said that they wouldn't start anything, but I'd like to be there regardless of what they said, and waiting to long would prevent that.

With that in mind, as well as the safety of those close to me, we quickened our pace to a jog as we made our way through the doors leading out of the school building and turning down the path that leads to the old school building. The closer we get, the stronger the holy aura becomes.

The old building came into view from the trees as we made our way down the path. Unfortunately, the windows were closed, so I couldn't get a look through, not that I would have seen much from the glaring height difference.

Sona's energy was nowhere to be found within the old school building, most likely wanting to stay away from this situation as much as possible. I can't blame her, as any devil getting involved with church affairs would most likely be a high hazard.

I roughly pushed the doors open, causing a loud creak and thud that they like heard withing the ORC room. A few words could be heard through the walls of the clean and shining hallway. None of the words understandable, but just loud enough for me to hear them.

We slowed down, stopping upon reaching the doors of the club room. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst outcome, all while hoping for the best. I think it will at least go smoothly, although there isn't any way to know for sure.

Glancing towards Asia and Wynter let me see that they're even more nervous than I am. Asia, in particular, was more nervous than either Wynter or me. I doubt shes happy to see members from the church considering she was exiled from there.

"Remember, just stay calm and stay by Wynter or me, and everything will be fine," I kneeled to her hight, placing my hands on her shoulders, all in an attempt to calm and reassure her.

Asia looked up to me, nodding her head slightly, and closing her eyes as she began to take some deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. Thankfully, it seemed successful, as her breathing steadied, and her eyes shone with a small gleam of resolution as they opened, preparing to face the upcoming events head-on.

I can't say I'm too nervous, as I already know what's about to happen in there, so long as they keep to their word and nothing goes off-plan, then everything should be fine.

I put on my usual poker-faced expression, pushing open the doors to the club room. I was met with stares of the room's occupants, probably due to the sudden opening of the wooden doors, which caused quite the noisy entrance.

On one side, Rias was sitting on one of the couches, Akeno and Koneko taking their places behind her without Kiba. On the other side of the room sat Xenovia and Irina on the only other available couch.

Anyone with the slightest observation skills could tell that the mood was tense just from looking. Although, that should be expected from a meeting between enemies.

"Ah, good to see you three have arrived," Rias spoke, looking towards us, her gaze shifting past us, only for her to gain a slightly displeased expression. She must have been hoping everyone would have shown up for this, which it appears that Kiba hasn't.

"Well, as you can see, we have some... visitors," She continued to speak, gesturing to the two settings across from her.

I gave her a nod, no more words were needed, Asia Wynter and I all took our spots behind the couch Rais was set upon, Wynter positioned next to Koneko and Akeno, and Asia stood between Wynter and myself at the end of the line.

"Well, as I was saying, thank you for agreeing to speak with us today. My name is Xenovia,"

"And I'm Irina Sido, your friend Issei and I used to be childhood friends when I lived here," The two introduced themselves, Xenovia maintaining her cold and calm persona, while Irina, with her expectingly bubbly and childish nature, despite being in the lair of devils.

"Yes, well, I must admit that it fascinates me to no end at why worshipers of God would want to visit their mortal enemy," Rias responded, her legs crossed as she sustained a professional appearance.

"Yeah, it is a little random, isn't it, but it isn't without reason," Irian spoke, Rias raising an eyebrow in curiosity to their reasons.

"There are six fragments of Excaliber from the total seven that we can account for, three of them still in possession of the church, the other three were stolen by the fallen angels, and we've tracked the thieves to this town," Xenovia spoke, her voice holding disdain and annoyance.

"These are two of the three we have left. The one I wield is known as Excaliber Destruction," Xenovia explained, showing the wrapped up blade.

"And mine is the Excaliber Mimic," Irina spoke, raising her arm from withing the clock. A small whiteish band wrapped around her arm, which must be the Excaliber she was mentioning.

"I'm also this generation's Re-"

"They don't need to know that!" Xenovia quickly interjected, startling the rest of us in the room from her sudden outburst.

"We have to have some form of trust between us if we expect them to agree to this, so telling them is for the best," Irina justified her actions.

Xenovia couldn't say anything in response, as Irina was right, regardless of how reckless it is to reveal such a thing. Hesitantly, Xenovia backed down, allowing Irina to continue to speak.

"As I was saying, I'm this generations current Red Dragon Emperor," Irina continued.

The others were stunned to hear the words leaving Irian's lips, their eyes wide and shock evident. Koneko glanced between the two of us, a thought popping in her head after a few moments of silent thought.

"I thought the Heavenly Dragons were supposed to fight each other no matter what," She spoke, the others going silent upon hearing her words and remembering the details of the legends about the three Heavenly Dragons.

"While the Red and White Dragon is in perpetual conflict, the Black Dragon isn't and never was involved within their fight. The rumor that all three of them fought only continued because the Black Dragon Emperor was so rare to pick a host that all three of them hardly ever met, so the others just assumed that it applied to all three of the Heavenly Dragons," I explained, relieving their worries of having to deal with a fight between Heavenly Dragons.

"Getting back on track, what is it you would like for us to do for you today?" Rias asked impatiently, attempting to speed this meeting up, as I doubt she wants them here very long.

"Stay completely out of this conflict. This is between the Church and the Fallen Angels. We don't need the Devils inhabiting this town to interfere with these affairs of ours," Xenovia spoke, or more demanded straight to Rias.

"That sounds like your accusing of us of plotting against you. Are you afraid that we'll side with the Fallen Angels and try to keep you from obtaining your precious holy swords?" Rias responded.

"Well, for a devil, a holy sword is a detestable item, so it would make sense for you to support the Fallen Angels to prevent us from retrieving them," Xenvoia reasoned.

Rias's destructive aura began to surge, her eyes shifting from her beautiful blue to a devastating and violent crimson red. Akeno and I could feel her anger boiling at the accusation of working with the Fallen Angels through the soul link we share.

Even with the soul link, it wasn't required to see how she was feeling. The others could tell that she was getting pissed just from looking at her, and the aura she's giving off.

"And if you do align yourself with the Fallen Angels, we will have no choice but to annihilate you along with them, regardless of your relations to the Devil King," Xenovia continued.

"Well, if you already figured that much out about me, let me share something with you. I would NEVER even think of aligning myself with the abhorrent creatures that caused great harm to the members of my family. You have my word on that," Rias sharply spoke.

Akeno and I were somewhat surprised to hear the conviction within her words. I never knew she had such a feeling for the Fallen Angels, although I shouldn't be surprised about her dedication when it comes to her family.

"It's more than enough for me just to hear you say that," Xenovia spoke, a relaxed smile crossing her face.

"I was only relaying the thoughts of our higher-ups. I honestly didn't think the younger sister of Lucifer would do something so idiotic, but orders are orders," Xenovia continued.

"Glad to hear that. Then I also hope you know that I won't be providing help to your side either," Rias spoke.

"Of course, we trust that we will prevail so long as you keep your word and don't intervene in what we may do in this town," Xenovia nodded, her and Irina rising from their seats.

"Well, that's something we can promise won't happen,"

"Again, thank you for meeting with us. We won't take up any more of your time. We'll let ourselves out," Irina spoke, giving a slight bow to their hosts.

The two began to leave the room. The atmosphere of the room seemingly started coming to calm as the rather abnormal meeting seem to be coming to its conclusion. The others visibly relaxed as the two members of the church made their way to the doors.

However, Xenovia stopped in her tracks after glancing towards Asia, her eyes scanning her up and down. The tension soon began to rise again at the curious nature expressed to our previous nun and current Bishop.

"Your Asia Argento, yes?" Xenovia questioned, her eyes sharpening as she stared at Asia.

The others and I were somewhat confused by the seemingly random question. Even her partner Irina turned around with a curious expression as to what Xenovia was doing. This was definitely not planned.

"Um, y-yes," She responded, her voice slightly shaky from nervousness due to the sudden attention.

"I should've known we would have run into a witch in a place like this," Xenovia spoke in her cold, piercing tone.

Asia's eyes went wide from her words. All of us were taken aback by the sudden words leaving Xenovia. Asia's gaze was now shifting to the floor, her hair covering her eyes as she tried to hide from their stares.

"Oh my goodness, it is you! You're the former saint who became a witch because you have the powers to heal the fallen and devils, and then you actually used it. I didn't know you'd become a devil yourself," Irina joined in. Contrary to Xenovia's harsh tone, Irina's voice was naively curious, leading me to think she doesn't have the same ill will that Xenovia does.

"W-well... I, um... yeah, I-I guess so," Asia fumbled over her words, her hands clutching to the bottom of her school uniform's skirt.

'What the hell does she think shes doing?' I mentally yelled to myself, anger rising in me as it seemed that Xenovia didn't seem to care that this situation is making Asia uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you all right?" Wynter concerningly asked Asia.

"Of course she isn't, she went from a saint to a devil, that's the farthest one can fall," Xenovia continued with her harsh belittlement of Asia.

Instead of acting, I bit my tongue. I know how important this meeting is to future events, not to mention that starting a fight with the church would be bad for everyone involved. It wasn't easy, but I managed to keep myself from acting irrationally, for now.

"Tell me, Asia, do you still happen to believe in our God?" Xenovia questioned.

"Don't be silly, Xenovia. She's a devil now, she's over us," Irina spoke confidently.

"That doesn't mean what you think it does, Irina. There are those whose hearts remain pious, despite being amid their own selfish betrayal, and she seems like she could be one of those," Xenovia spoke, examining Asia closely with her icy gaze.

"Really? Is that true, Asia? Do you still wish to follow our god?" Irina curiously asked.

"I-I... Y-yes. I... I have never been able to let go of my beliefs," Asia stuttered, drops of tears slowly falling from her face to the ground.

Just the sight of this made my blood boil with anger, and the increasing urge to protect her by punching that blue-haired bitch was growing ever so tempting. I was practically shaking from the burning anger inside of me.

Just as I was about to move in, Koneko moved over to me, stopping me by grabbing my wrist to prevent me from moving forward. She shook her head while looking at me, silently signaling for me not to do it.

"If that is the case, then you should allow us to execute you this instant. Even if you have sinned in the worst way imaginable, if you give yourself to God, he may still forgive you," Xenovia spoke, drawing closer to Asia, placing her hand on the hilt of her wrapped blade.

After hearing that, something snapped. I don't care what happens. I don't care about the consequences of acting anymore. I warned them that if they tried anything against the peerage that I would side with my friends. Yet here she is with the audacity to try and kill Asia?

**No one hurts those close to me. NOT AGAIN.**

Breaking free from Koneko's firm grasp, I forced my way in between the two, shoving Xenovia back with my sheer body weight. My wings and tail bursting from my back, and all my draconic features now showing themselves on full display. The others looked at the escalating situation with slight panic for the events to unfold next.

"If you want this temporary peace to hold firm, then you best stop where you are now. If you don't... **your church will be receiving a body bag rather than swords**," I threatened, restaining myself from beating her as I want.

I could see it, I could feel it. Xenovia was filled with fear, her instincts screaming at her to run. Yet, despite her dismay, she maintains her composure, refusing to back down as she held her cold stare. She certainly has a strong will.

"That's quite the threat, but would you be willing to take on the entire church? If you even could, that is," Xenovia confidently spoke, giving no ground to me, or her fear.

"**Who knows, but hey... Why don't we find out," **

"Issei that's enou-" Rias was interrupted by the doors swinging open.

Everyone's attention was drawn to that of the doors opening, our gazes being met with the sight of our ally and Knight, Kiba. In his hand was that of a sheathed sword, his eyes piercing Xenovia as an aura of hatred and rage flooded from him.

"What perfect timing... I'll be your opponent as well," Kiba spoke, resentment filling his voice as he walking in the club room, his hand gripping to the hilt of his blade.

"And who are you?" Xenovia questioned.

"You're superior. Though apparently, I was a failure," Kiba smirked to Xenovia's question.

"Kiba wai-"

**"Good... now we're even, two against two," **I interrupted Rias, still itching to beat Xenovia into the ground.

The room was silent, as the others feared to say something that would escalate the situation any further. That was until Rias got an idea that could possibly solve this whole situation, and at the very least, dissolve the tensions.

* * *

We all relocated, moving to the back yard of the old school building, the other ORC members stood on the sideline with worried expressions. Kiba and I stood side by side, and a few feet away stood the church duo, Irina and Xenovia.

"So, which one do you want?" I whispered to Kiba.

"I want to fight the blue-haired one," Kiba spoke, staring daggers at her. I was tempted to deny him to fight Xenovia, as I really wanted to lay into her, but I doubt he'd listen to me right now either way.

"Fine, just make sure you give her a beating for what she said to Asia, and if you don't... **I will**," I begrudgingly spoke, anger filling up inside me just from thinking about that situation.

"All right then, let's begin," Xenovia spoke.

After those words left her mouth, the two removed their large robes. What lay underneath was their church battle attire, consisting of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean, should we be fighting members of the church without permission from the higher-ups?" Akeno asked Rias.

"This is just an informal bout, not an actual battle. Consider it a friendly spar if you will," Rias responded, nervous for her family, yet slightly eager to see which team will prevail.

"Agreed. If the higher-ups found out, we'd all be in trouble," Irina spoke, quickly unraveling the ribbon around her arm, which then rapidly morphed into the form a Katana.

The Katana's blade was quite long compared to Irina, and it was ornately decorated with a gold and round guard, as well as a golden pommel. Its brown leather-wrapped handle was long enough to be held with both hands if needed.

Her left arm began glowing red in color, the light morphing into a large red gauntlet with gold spikes protruding from the ends. This was undoubtedly the boosted gear, Ddraig's Longinus.

"We'll consider this a drill. No killing," Xenovia spoke, the wraps around her sword quickly unraveling, revealing the blade underneath.

Her Excaliber was starkly different from Irina's, containing a huge and long blade that ended in three points, its guard resembling that of a battle-ax. Even the hilt was absurdly large, appearing as if three hands could fit on it at the same time with ease.

"Please create a barrier to contain the damage and sound from reaching the school grounds," Rias requested of Akeno, which she promptly began the process of setting up the barrier.

Kiba moved over, positioning himself directly in front of his opponent. I did the same, shifting my position directly in front of Irina. I am a bit frustrated that Kiba wanted to fight Xenovia, I wanted to beat her myself, but I suppose the end result is the same no matter who beats her. Besides, if he fails, I'll do it myself.

"I guess I'll be fighting you, Irina. Show me what the Red Dragon Emperor is capable of," I spoke, shifting into a defensive position, shadows mixed with violet light surrounding my arms, morphing into my own Void Caster Sacred Gear gauntlets.

"I didn't want to fight, but I am excited to see how strong you are, Issei," Irina spoke, an excited smile spreading her lips, her grip tightening around the handle as she shifted to a defensive position.

Kiba's sudden and somewhat malicious laughter took the attention of the entire field. Xenovia adapted a confused expression upon seeing her adversary laughing at the upcoming battle.

"What's so funny, devil?" Xenovia questioned.

"Oh, it's just there's been one thing I've always wanted to destroy, and hear it has just appeared before my very eyes," Kiba smirked, a multitude of blades shooting from out of the ground at rapid speeds.

"Sword Birth, huh? The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head, it's quite the versatile sacred gear to have, which reminds me of something. There was a subject that possessed quite the unique sacred gear which was able to avoid being disposed of by the Holy Sword Project. That's you, right?" Xenovia questioned.

Kiba didn't respond, not vocally, at least. His already dreadful aura filled with even more hatred as he glared at Xenovia with dangerous eyes from beneath his hair. Even though he didn't respond with words, this burst of hatred in his aura was more than enough to answer her question.

"All right, the barrier is completed," Akeno announced to Rias, as well as us on the field preparing to fight.

"Good work Akeno. On my signal, the bout will begin," Rias spoke, raising her hand as a sort of flag.

Kiba grabbed one of the swords from his more than ample selection, while I readied myself to dash forward into combat with Irina. Xenovia and Irina both griped their swords tightly, ready to strike swiftly with their holy swords.

I took one last deep breath, pushing the hateful emotions for Xenovia down into containment, preparing to focus on the fight upcoming.

.

.

.

"BEGIN!" Rias yelled, swinging her hand down to signal our start.

I dashed forward along with Kiba, both of us meeting out enemies in the middle. Ignoring their fight to focus on my own, I blocked out the metallic echos from their clashing blades, now focusing solely on Irina.

**[BOOST] **

Her gauntlet's gem flashed a bright green color to accompany the sound of her boost ability. In any other circumstance, I would eliminate her quickly to prevent her from acquiring to much power, but seeing as this is just a spar, I can afford to let her power herself up.

Irina raised her sword above her head quickly, swinging it back down to strike me with a powerful hit. Immediately I raised my arm, easily blocking it with my black gauntlet. The sound of metal on metal screamed through the battlefield.

"Come on. You've got more than that, don't you!" I roared, swinging my leg in the air with force and speed, aiming for her side as a counter-attack. She saw the attack coming, barely managing to dodge the fast kick.

"You better believe I do," She responded.

**[BOOST] **

She dashed forward, slashing her sword with speed and precision, aiming for my legs and other non-vital areas that could incapacitate me. Yet despite her efforts, I dodge each attack easily, catching her blade on her last swing, which was aimed for my shoulder.

A sly smile formed on my face as I reared my right fist back to send a punch towards Irian, confident that I got her in a position that couldn't be escaped from, only for her to do something I never expected.

Within just a split moment, her blade began extending at high velocities as I was holding onto it. I reflexively moved my head to the side, barely dodging the sword as I saw it cut through a small piece of my hair. I immediately let go of her sword, jumping back to distance myself from her.

"Be careful you two, even if this is just a spar, those swords are built to eliminate devils, and I'm not entirely sure how much your dragon biology would stop it!" Rias warned Kiba and I from the sidelines, concerned for her peerage members.

With distance now between us, I took a second to regain my composure from her attack. I underestimated her, as she's better than what I gave her credit for, even if her sword wouldn't do any severe damage to me.

**[BOOST]**

'She's definitely more skilled then what I initially thought, I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Irina charging me once again.

She held her blade to her side as she charged me, performing a quick and powerful draw slash upon reaching me, to which I leaned back and dodged with ease.

After seeing that I avoided the attack, she began releasing a flurry of slashes at me. I dodged each one with ease, her speed, while impressive for a human, was still far to slow to keep up with me.

After dodging one of her many slashes, I feinted her into slashing the wrong way. I quickly used this opening to jump forward, grabbing the hilt of Irina's sword.

"Let's see how good you are without this," I quickly spoke, kicking the side of her knee, causing her to fall, propping herself up with the kicked knee.

As she fell, I let go of her sword, wrapping my scaled tail around the blade, ripping it from her grasp and throwing it off to the sidelines, far out of her reach.

**[BOOST] **

Her gear announced itself once again, and while I have been patiently waiting, it's definitely a slow process. If she can only power up this fast, then she doesn't stand a chance of winning a fight against Kokabiel, not unless she can use her Balance Breaker.

Irina jumped back, putting distance between herself and me as she lost her primary means of offense. She quickly tried to run around me in an attempt to grab the sword, only for a wall of shadows to raise from the ground, cutting her off in her path.

"Yeah, that's not happening," I spoke, raising my hand, multiple shadows forming in the shape of sharpened spikes above my head.

With a wave of my hand, one at a time, the spikes shot at Irina, who barely managed to dodge them, the last one leaving a small cut on her arm as it tore through her uniform. Small amounts of blood running out of the wound.

Irina backed away from her failed attempt to reclaim her weapon, wincing from the pain as she grabbed her wounded arm. I only stood there, curious to see what she would do as I pushed her into a corner.

**[BOOST] **

**[EXPLOSION] **

The gem on the boosted gear flooded with a bright glowing green light, a similarly green aura flowed around her body. It felt as if her power just multiplied 30 times over. I could only imagine the kind of power that sacred gear could generate with the Balance Breaker.

Irina took the offensive, leaping forward into combat, her speed greatly improved upon compared to her earlier charges. She quickly reared her fist back in the midst of the assault, taking her momentum to her advantage as she swung her fisted gauntlet at me.

I quickly raised my hand, catching her punch with minimal effort, dust flying up off the ground from beneath us. The air was filled with the loud echoing of our metal gauntlets slamming together. Even if I blocked her with just minimal effort, it was a vast difference from the earlier demonstrations of her strength.

Taking advantage of the situation, I quickly clamped my hand around her wrist. Irina panicked as she struggled to free herself from my grasp, throwing a powerful kick at my side in an attempt to break free.

Yet, her attempt only ended in vain as my wing folded around that side of my body, blocking her kick entierly, a mighty thud emanating from her kick. With my grip still firmly on her wrist, I spun around, throwing her across the battlefield.

Irina gracefully recovered from the throw mid-air, landing feet first of the ground as she skids backward from the forceful throw. After she stopped sliding back across the field, she shot her hand up facing the sky, her palm wide open and a small red sphere around the size of her fingertip forming in the palm of her hand.

**[BOOST] **

Ddraig's voice echoed from the sacred gear once again. Irina's swung her arm down. Her opened palm now facing me directly, her other arm gripping onto the bicep of her outstretched arm.

'What the hell is that tiny thing suppose to do to me?' I thought to myself, looking curiously at the small sphere floating in her palm.

Suddenly Irina reared back her once outstretch arm, her hand now forming a fist behind her as the small red sphere floated where her arm was once extended.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Irina slammed her fist into the small sphere, which then expanded to the size of her entire hand nearly instantaneously, a large beam now shooting out of it directly at me.

Surprised, I quickly threw up my arms, my palms outstretched, the gems on my gauntlets filling with a bright glowing violet color. A black hole the size of my palm shot forward, rapidly spinning and expanding to that of a basketball in size.

Irina looked on in shock as she witnessed her blast get entierly absorbed into the black hole with ease, nothing remaining but the scattered dust that was kicked up from the beam.

"How... how did you do that? What is that thing?" She questioned, stumbling back in awe at how easily her attack was stopped.

"This is just one of the many abilities I wield. Although, I'd be more worried about yourself rather than this one ability right now," I spoke, forming a sly smile as Irina looked confused at my words.

Suddenly, a small red light began radiating from within the black hole. Irina's eyes went wide as her very own blast shot back out of the black hole, the blast flying in her direction.

She quickly crossed her arm in front of her head out of reaction, a poor attempt to defend an attack she can't dodge. Thankfully for her, I wasn't aiming at her, just at the ground directly in front of her.

Upon making contact, the beam exploded, destroying the ground in front of Irina, kicking up loads of dust and debris around the now damaged area. With the dust acting as a smokescreen, I quickly allowed the shadows to surround me, transporting me within the dust, directly behind Irina.

After a few moments, the dust finally settled down, allowing Irina to peer out from her crossed arms. After that one peek, she quickly dropped her arms, looking around in shock to see the ground decimated in front of her, nothing left besides rubble of the once intact ground.

Irina then quickly began frantically looking everywhere in front of her to find where I disappeared to, now ignoring the destruction in front of her entierly.

"What the, where'd he g-" Irina was cut off by the looming presence of powerful magic directly behind her.

Irina slowly turned around, her eyes widened upon seeing a condensed black and violet orb within the palm of my hand, pointing directly at her, only mere inches away from being pressed into her head.

"Concede, you've lost," I simply spoke, the violet hue of the orb glowing brighter the longer she took to the respond, acting as intimidation.

**[RESET]**

"All right, you win," She admitted, throwing her arms up dramatically, the red gauntlet fading away from her arm.

'She isn't half bad,' I thought to myself, letting out a small sigh, relaxing my body as the fight has now come to a close. The orb dispersed from within my palm, the energy fading into the air.

"Wow, your so much stronger than when we were kids," Irina laughed, picking up her sword as we made our way over to the spectators, the Excalibur Mimic morphing back into the ribbon-like item fitting around her arm.

"I guess so, a lot of time has passed after all. Your a lot stronger than I thought you would be, too," I complimented.

While it was true that she was stronger than I thought, she couldn't even provide the slightest of challenges against me after she boosted. She definitely couldn't win a fight against Kokabiel.

"Why, thank you. Sure I have a ways to go, but who knows how strong I'll get if I keep trying," Irina giggled, no concerns what so ever.

"Yeah, keep training, maybe you'll even fight the gods at one point," I lightly laughed, my gaze shifting to the others as we reached the sidelines.

"You did well out there, Issei," Akeno spoke, giving me a warm smile.

"Indeed you did," Rias congratulated, although her voice didn't match her expression.

"Something up?" I questioned.

"I'm just concerned about Kiba, that's all. I was sure you'd win, but Kiba..." Rias spoke, her voice carrying worry as she turned to the ensuing battle between the two sword wielders.

I turned to look at their fight, negative emotions re-emerging just from looking at Xenovia. The things she said to Asia infuriates me just from thinking about it.

'Kiba better beat her good for me, but... judging from how it looks so far,' I thought to myself, equipping a serious face as I look on at their battle.

Kiba and Xenovia were in the midst of clashing blades. Their swords locked together as they pushed against each other. While Kiba did have the speed advantage, Xenovia seemed to be decently stronger than him, while still maintaining relatively good mobility, despite her cumbersome sword.

Xenovia gave one good push, forcing their blades apart, quickly following up with an upwards rising slash. Kiba promptly jumped back, taking his speed to his advantage, putting significant distance between himself and his opponent, landing amid his summoned swords.

Kiba stabbed the ground with his current blade, leaving the hilt sticking up from the ground. Shortly after abandoning his first weapon, he pulled two more blades from the ample selection around him. He raised the swords in the air, crossing them over each other.

"Let's see you burn, and then frieze!" Kiba shouted, both of his blades igniting in their respected elements. One shooting orange flames out from the guard, and the other sooting out white snow mixed with ice shards, each enveloping their own blade.

Kiba charged forward, roaring a loud battle cry, swinging his swords wilding across the battlefield at Xenovia. He made no attempts to delude his opponent's judgment or any other form of technique he used against me in the past, merely relying on his raw abilities.

"Pathetic!" Xenovia shouted, swinging her blade into Kiba's, shattering Kiba's blades, leaving him stumbling forward without any weapons.

Xenovia quickly followed up on this opening, raising her blade above her head, pointing it towards the ground. Tightening her grip, she forcefully thrust the sword into the ground beneath her, causing the field to violently shake and erupt from beneath her, covering the area in dust.

As the dust settled, the battlefield was revealed to have been decimated, a massive crater of rubble from the destroyed ground has formed, Xenovia sitting in the middle of it with her sword still buried in the decimated ground.

Thankfully, Kiba managed to jump back before the massive attack hit the area around him. Kiba stood at the edge of the crater, looking down at his opponent is surprise and anger.

"This is called the Holy Sword of Destruction for a reason, devil! Believe me, it isn't just for show!" Xenovia roared, pulling the sword from the crater.

"So, even after being split so many times, it's still this strong? Heh, there's gonna have to be a lot of destruction when I destroy them all," Kiba maliciously spoke, a sinister smirk forming across his face.

Kiba raised his hands into the air, his smirk growing wider as a massive sword began to take shape in his hands, one at least the size of his own body, if not more.

'That idiot. He's letting his hatred fog his judgment,' I thought to myself, scowling as I watched Kiba's poor performance in his decision making.

"Your swords pretty destructive, but how will it compare to my own destructive sword! Which will be stronger, your holy or my demon?" Kiba roared, charging forward, screaming a fierce battle cry, his massive sword in his hands.

"Such foolishness," Xenovia muttered to herself, dodging Kiba's slow strike.

Kiba couldn't recover from his strike thanks to his oversized blade, to which Xenovia recognize. Taking advantage of his mistake, Xenovia countered, lading a harsh blow from the ax like guards directly into Kiba's gut.

Kiba fell to the ground face first, blood running out of his mouth, and his expression showing that of shock and severe pain. The massive sword shattered upon hitting the ground, the shards fading away, as Kiba had no energy to maintain his sacred gear.

"How pathetic. Your only weapons are a few swords and some speed. Not only do you lack the strength to use such a large blade, but your sealing away your speed advantage at the same time, and you're supposed to be my superior? Saddening, really," Xenovia disappointingly scoffed, looking down at Kiba.

"Wait... this isn't over damn it," Kiba muttered, reaching out to Xenovia.

"You should only fight when your rational, you should know that, if you really are my superior," Xenovia spoke, a sly smile appearing as she peered over her shoulder to the downed Knight as she walked away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" I questioned, stepping out on the battlefield.

"I won, so I intend to continue my mission. You don't plan to interfere in that, do you?" Xenovia questioned, turning to glare daggers at me.

"You beat Kiba. You never beat me. We're not done here until one of us looses," I spoke, my anger rising at the arrogance of her to just walk away after her one victory.

"You really want to fight me? It would be best if you didn't underestimate me, working with the Red Dragon Emperor has forced me to take on challenging missions that I couldn't do alone, forcing me to get stronger," Xenovia confidently smirked, turning to face me from across the field.

"Not to mention that you just used energy to fight Irina," Xenovia pointed out with confidence that it made a difference. So ignorant.

"Oh, don't worry, I hardly wasted any energy against her. Besides... **you're going to need every handicap you can get**," I menacingly spoke, my wings furling outwards in an intimidating display. I was fully confident that this fight would be easy, even if she were remarkably strong for a human.

"All right then, if you're insistent, I'll gladly oblige," Xenovia confidently spoke, wielding her Excaliber for combat once again.

"Before we begin. Asia, make sure to heal Kiba, ok," I spoke, a whispy pool of shadows lifting Kiba and moving him over to the others for his treatment.

"Y-yeah, of course, just be careful," Asia showed her concern for me as she began enveloping Kiba's abdomen in the green light from her sacred gear.

A smirk made its way across my face as I held my arm outstretched to my side, my palm wide open. The shadows left from below Kiba and began forming within the palm of my hand, slowly taking shape into a deep, black, whispy scythe.

"**On your signal, Rias,**" I spoke, shifting into a defensive combat position with my scythe, fully expecting an aggressive start from her.

Rias looked on with hesitation, questioning if this needs to continue, or if she should try to stop this before it gets out of hand. She slowly raised her hand after seeing my restrained expression of anger, realizing that any attempt to stop this could perhaps escalate it even further than it already is.

"BEGIN!" She shouted, throwing her hand down like a flag.

Xenovia dashed forward, taking the offensive as I predicted. With her sword overhead, she swung the sword down with significant force, hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

I quickly raised the scythe in the air, running my hands down to the ends of each side of the handle, allowing the blade to slam into the middle of the shaft. Xenovia gained a shocked expression upon seeing how easily I blocked her attack, my scythe taking no damage from her blade, and myself under no duress from her strength in any way.

"How is this possible? This is the Excalibur destruction, so why can't it break the weapon of a damned demon?" Xenovia yelled, frustration now replacing her previously shocked demeanor.

"Easy. This isn't a demon's blade, its made from nothing but draconic aura, which is far stronger than magic, regardless of your swords holy destructive nature," I smirked, Xenovia's frustrated expression now being replaced with one of anger.

I pushed my scythe in the air with a tremendous burst of speed and strength, sending her heavy blade into the air, causing her to stumble backward, refusing to lose her grip on the sword.

Taking advantage of this, I slammed my scaled tail into her gut, sending her violently rolling back across the ground. The sword being tosed a small distance away from her stopping point.

Xenovia unsteadily sat up, shaking her head to shake off the dizziness that she gained from tumbling across the ground. She grabbed her stomach, wincing from the pain of my blow.

With my scythe now raised above me, the blade of the scythe began glowing a violet hue, my aura flowing into the edge. I quickly swang the scythe down to the ground, a violet cut flying through the air at Xenovia, to which she jumped out of the way, moving towards her own blade.

Dust was kicked up from the attack, Xenovia looked on in shock after the dust cleared, allowing a clear view of the destruction. What was seen was nothing more than an unfathomably deep cut within the field, the bottom of the slice within the earth's crust was not able to be seen.

I promptly leaped forwards, dashing towards Xenovia with my scythe raised once again, beaking the ground from where I left from the force and speed of my launch. Xenovia hastily stumbled to pick up her Excalibur, just barely lifting it in the air in time for it to block my overhead strike.

Xenovia was barely able to block the attack, her arms shaking violently from the force as she held a firm grip on her sword. Her face described that of fear and panic as the realization of the power gap began to sink within her mind. Then, something she never predicted happened.

A crack formed withing Excalibur Destruction.

Xenovia looked on with mixed expressions of rage, shock, and confusion as she stared at her blade, which now held a chip where my scythe impacted her own blade.

"This... this is impossible! T-This can't be happening!" Xenovia yelled from her struggle, refusing to accept the sight before her.

Continuing on my assault, I raised my blade once again, the blade glowing even brighter than before as I pumped more and more power into the edge of my scythe.

I slammed the scythe back down on her Excalibur, another audible crack being heard from her blade. The chip and break in her sword grew even more extensive, traveling across the blade.

I raised my blade once more, even more of my power pumping into the scythe, causing the violet light to grow until the entire blade of the scythe was covered in bright violet light with some of the violet color running down the handle of my weapon.

With a draconic roar, I swung the Scythe violently down, Xenovia braced herself for the impact. When my scythe met her blade, the field was coated in a blinding light, the sounds of metal shattering loudly echoing through the area. As the light died down, something was revealed, something none of them expected to happen today.

The Excalibur Destruction was destroyed.

Everyone looked on at the pieces of the once completed Excalibur now lying on the ground around Xenovia, each one of them feeling the same feeling. Shock. Shock that I just destroyed an Excalibur in the very hands of a member of the church. Even Kiba, who was angry with his failure after being healed, was now filled with shock.

Xenovia laid on the ground, speechless as to what just happened, a mixed expression of rage, shock, and confusion spread wide across her face. The fragments of her sword surrounded her as her appearance was overcome with pure, seething rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Xenovia shouted, glaring fiercely up to me from the ground.

I turned away from her, letting go of my weapon, allowing it to fade back into the shadows. A smirk formed on my face, as I was satisfied with this outcome, feeling that it was a just ending for her words and actions towards Asia. Not to mention that this could help Kiba calm down, hopefully.

"A spar, one that you lost," I sarcastically spoke.

"Because of you, our entire mission could be jeopardized! How the hell are we supposed to reclaim the other Excaliburs if we don't have any forms of offense?" Xenovia shouted.

"You know, there's a cool invention called super glue, maybe you should try it," I chuckled, turning to look at her from over my shoulder, letting her see my smirk which only acted to enraged her further.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Xenovia yelled as she scrambled to gather up the fragments of Excalibur Destruction.

"Seeing you get upset over this is quite humorous to me, and yet I find it ironic," I spoke.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Xenovia angrily questioned.

"You insult one of my mates as well as my fellow peerage members, and then you threaten to kill that very member in front of my very eyes. Yet when I retaliate back, you play the victim, acting as if I had no reason to be angered at you in the first place. If you kept your ignorant mouth shut like a good little piss-ant, your sword would still be intact," I spoke, glaring at her from over my shoulder.

Xenoiva grew even angrier as she opened her mouth to yell back, only to be silenced by her partner Irina, who ran out there and covered Xenovia's mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry for Xenovia's actions today, she was completely out of line, and I can promise that it will never happen again, Issei," Irina sincerely spoke, giving us a bow as she kept her hand on Xenovia's mouth.

It was a bit odd to see Irina apologize for her partner's actions. Whether it was a genuine apology or not is hard to say, it would definitely be unusual to see a member of the church defend a devil, but then again, it may be weirder to see Irina lie to someone she considers a friend. She at least seems genuine.

Regardless of the genuineness of her apology, it doesn't matter now, as it's too late now. I'd gladly break that sword again and again if time went back either way.

"It's whatever, I've already repaid her for her actions today. Now get her out of here before I change my mind, and trust me... **this could have ended far worse for her**," I growled, glaring at Xenovia.

"Uh, right, I'll see you some other time, Issei, take care, and I'm sorry once again for what happened today," Irina apologized once again, taking Xenovia by the hand and quickly leaving the area.

**[Arrogant girl]** Inanis remarked.

'Tsk, tell me about it,' I thought, turning away from their direction, making my way to the others on the sideline. The barrier surrounding the area dispersed, as there was no need for it to be up any longer.

"Issei, are you ok? Do you need healing anywhere?" Asia ran out to me, quickly asking me these questioned with concern in her voice as she looked me up and down for any injuries.

"I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than what they had to hurt me. You know that," I spoke, giving her a warm smile as I patted the top of her head.

"Do you really think that was wise, Issei? I mean, I know she was rude, but... destroying her Excalibur, there's no telling how the church will react to hearing this," Rias concerningly questioned.

"Yeah, well it's too late now, its already over. Besides, I doubt they will condone her threatening one of our members when they were supposed to be making temporary peace, so we should be fine... hopefully," I spoke.

"Well, I suppose that's all we can hope for now. Aside from that, you did marvelous Issei. She got what was coming to her for threatening our sweat, Asia," Akeno spoke, giving me a thumbs-up, her cheeks flushed red from the arousal to see Xenovia suffer as she did.

My attention was drawn away from the others as Kiba stood up and walked over to me. He didn't say anything initially as he reached me, allowing moments of silence to pass as he just stared at the ground seeming to be at a lost for words from the actions that just took place in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize. I allowed my hatred for the Exaliburs to fog my head, and I had to rely on you to finish what I started, but I have to ask... why did you do that?" He spoke, breaking the silence. His hair hung down, covering his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't have any grudge against the holy swords, and yet you took the risk and destroyed one regardless... why did you do that?" He elaborated on his earlier question. His gaze now shifted up to me, revealing his eyes, which shone with mixed emotions.

"Well, aside from that ass having it coming, I figured it would help you out, at least a little. I know what it's like to want revenge, and I thought this could at least provide you some symptoms of relief," I explained.

Kiba went silent, unable to speak as if he was stunned from hearing me. The quiet air was somewhat tense, not in a dangerous sense, but with no clue as to how he will respond to this, it's unsettling in a manner of speaking.

"Heh, after messing up and abruptly leave last night, disrespecting our master, and after skipping this important meeting, you still try to help me? I just don't get it, you guys have every right to be mad at me, yet you aren't," Kiba spoke with a bittersweet smile.

"We never were mad or upset with you, we were just concerned for your well being," Rias spoke, walking towards Kiba and me with the others following behind her.

"Really?" Kiba questioned with surprise, his gaze looking over to the others. He must have assumed that we would have been upset with him leaving as he did.

"That's right, we're a family after all, so it's only natural for us to worry about each other, right?" Akeno reassured him, a warm smile on her face.

"I-It may not have been long, but after learning what happened to you, a-and you leaving suddenly like that, how couldn't we worry?" Asia stuttered out.

"Come back to us Kiba, we were all worried," Koneko spoke, looking up to him. While she didn't emote physically, hearing that from her is far more emotion than she typically shows, which says a lot on its own.

Kiba's surprise grew more and more as he received the support from the others, although he really shouldn't be surprised, Rias always has looked after her family, and they certainly are a tightly bound bunch.

'He was only gone for one night, and yet they are all acting sick over him, makes sense for Asia as she is naturally worried, but I wonder why the others were worrying so much,' I thought to myself. If anything, this just proved that the bonds between the Gremory family and their servants were strong indeed. Don't get me wrong, I was worried too, but not as much as they were.

**[They were most likely worried about Kiba leaving for good, shifting to that of a stray. Don't forget that your chase for revenge caused you to isolate yourself. They were probably concerned about something similar happening to him] **Inanis reasoned.

'Yeah, that makes sense, I suppose. Looking back at it now, though, I wouldn't have done that again,' I thought to myself. While taking some alone time can help, it's not healthy if it turns into isolationism.

"I... I appreciate all your concerns, and I have no intention of becoming a stray, but I do have one thing to request, Rias," Kiba gratefully spoke, his attention directing towards Rias as he mentioned this request of his.

"Please, just ask, whatever it is, I will listen," Rias reassured him.

"I know this is selfish, after all the worrying you all went through for me, but... I would like to have a little more time to myself, away from the peerage. I promise I don't intend to become a stray, and that I will come back, I just need some time alone to think about things," Kiba sincerely asked, a small bow was given to Rias as a show of respect and gratitude.

Rias was undoubtedly surprised by his request, as were the others. It wasn't the expected request we had in mind, as judging from his actions last night, it seemed as if he didn't care about our opinions on his leaving. I guess their little sentimental moment had some effect on him after all.

She was clearly hesitant to respond to her Knight, shooting me a slight glance of uncertainty before turning her attention back to Kiba, a few moments of silent consideration from Rias passed before she answered.

"I understand, it's perfectly fine, but please let someone know if you need anything, we all care about you, and I'm sure we would all help and listen if you merely asked," Rias spoke, giving Kiba a nod.

"Thank you for understanding. I promise I'll come back, Rias. I just want a few days," Kiba appreciatively spoke.

"Issei, I wanted to apologize for having to rely on you to finish my work again. I've had to rely on you more than I'd wanted to," Kiba remorsefully spoke, clearly upset with having to put his burdens on another.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind helping. For now, take your time sorting this stuff out ok, and if you need anything just ask, I'll do everything I can to help," I reassured him.

A pleasant smile formed on his face. He must have expected much more negative results from trying leaving again, so it's probably a pleasant surprise to receive such support from us.

With a small wave, Kiba left the field with a slight smile on his face. Kiba's hateful aura has faded significantly since these events unfolded, yet even still, there was a tinge of uncertainty within his presence. Hopefully, this will help him deal with the trouble fogging his mind.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting club meeting today," Wynter remarked.

"Yeah, the club meetings are usually quite routine, so this is quite the lively change. Issei certainly put it to that blue-haired girl today, it's a shame he isn't rough in bed as well," Akeno seductively spoke, licking her lips, shifting her gaze over to me.

"Down girl," I spoke, flicking her forehead.

"Owwwww, that's mean, Issei," Akeno whined, puffing her cheeks out as she rubbed the impact point of my finger.

"I barely flicked you," I deadpanned to Akeno's overreaction, to which she stuck her tongue out at me.

"We better clean this up before we head home, I usually would have Issei do it since he caused a portion of the damage, but with his lack of magical prowess that isn't exactly possible," Rias sighed.

"Akeno, would you mind helping? I know you didn't cause any of this, but it will go much faster together than just us alone," Rias requested of her Queen.

"Of course, I don't mind, the sooner it's over, the sooner we get to go home," Akeno happily spoke, walking over to Rias.

"Yeah, well while you guys you do that I'm just going to wait over here, I can carry your things on the way home or something since I can't help repair this," I reasoned sitting under the shade of a nearby tree, leaning back on the trunk.

"That sounds reasonable to me, Akeno?" Rias spoke, turning to Akeno to get her opinion.

"Yes, I believe that will work for me as well. Although, I think we both deserve to have a favor for taking his place in the repairs, we don't have much to carry after all, so it hardly seems fair," Akeno continued on her seductive spree.

"Hmmm, I think I agree Akeno, but perhaps we can discuss this at a later time," Rias joined in agreement with Akeno's statement. Akeno's seductive expression grew more as she heard her King agree with her.

"Regardless, everyone else is free to leave if you please, Akeno, Issei, and I will be heading home after we finish patching up the field," Rias announced to the others. Shortly after, Akeno and she both began their process for repairing the school grounds.

Koneko, Wynter, and Asia all began walking down the path that leads to the school building, grabbing their stuff and leaving. I think Asia and Wynter were going to stay with me, but I think they didn't want to make Koneko have to walk alone, even though I'm pretty sure that's normal for her. I'll see them when I get home anyway, so it's not like it matters.

I closed my eyes as I rested back on the tree, leaving me to myself and my thoughts. My sense picked up on the now accustomed and distinctive demonic magic of the two girls flowing through the destroyed field.

'Ah great, as if she wasn't enough of a hassle by herself as a child, I mean she never did anything bad, but it's apparent that her other side has become more... promiscuous,' I thought to myself, a sigh leaving me as I thought about what they could be planning, not to mention when.

**[And is that a bad thing?] **

'Yes, and no. You've noticed that my house isn't exactly big, right? We also have two others in the house, and those walls aren't very thick,' I mentally responded to Inanis.

**[This world does have things called "Love Hotels" correct? Why not take them to one of those?] **

'Yeah, but I think I'll pass. I'm not sure if we can get human diseases, but I doubt that those places are clean, and I don't want to take the chance only to walk out with some human STD. Besides, Akeno's mother was human, so I'd rather not test the thought if we even could get those diseases,' I explained.

**[I'm pretty sure Akeno's human side was replaced by her devil side, leaving her only devil and fallen angel] **

'I'd still prefer not to take that chance, so still no. Why do you care so much, wouldn't it be awkward for you? Your just a soul in a glove, not like you get any action,' I mentally questioned.

**[Your the last of our lineage, so it's essential for you to have many healthy and robust hatchlings to continue our family] **

'That's assuming that our DNA doesn't just fade away after they have their own children,' I thought, letting out a sigh.

**[Dragon genes are a very dominant gene, so it's unlikely that the genes will fade away so quickly, you should know that Issei] **

'I do, but what're the chances of them falling for a high-class dragon that can morph shape? I mean I don't even know how to do that,'

**[True, but you're not a full-blooded dragon, so you'd likely have problems with that ability your self, and there are dragons under Tannins protection they could meet] **

'Well, it's whatever, having children is far from the topic at hand for me anyway,' I dismissed the idea.

**[Well, don't forget about preserving our race. Besides, I doubt those two want to wait too long, especially the Fallen Angel, they're notorious for being seductive] **

'Trust me, I know,' I dismissed the idea of having children.

With Inanis going silent, I allowed my mind to empty as I relaxed against the tree, the soft breeze calming me as the soothing sound the leaves gently moving from the wind filled the air.

With one last yawn, I slowly fell asleep under the tree.

* * *

My muscles relaxed as the warm water flowed from the showerhead, falling onto my body. The air filled with steam as the mirror fogged up, the dirt and filth gained from my battle with Xenovia washed away from my body.

After Rias, Akeno, and I made it home, we spent most of the day just chilling and watching TV. There weren't any contracts today. Hopefully, they keep slowing down for a while, at least until the events with Kokabiel finish up. I figured devils would receive more, but I guess we are just low-class devils right now.

'I wonder if the others fell asleep yet, it was 10ish last I checked,' I thought to myself, scrubbing my hair as the water washed out the shampoo.

Asia typically goes to bed earlier than that, but Rias is a bit of a Japanophile, we call her an otaku to tease her, but she got us watching one of her anime series. It was called Dragon Ball, or something like that. It's pretty long, and ironic that humans created a world that already somewhat resembles one already in existence.

Wynter, well, she usually goes to sleep whenever everyone else does, kind of like a dog if they don't have anyone to be with now that I think of it.

With my hair free from soap, and the water clearing all the body wash off of me, I turned the nob, halting the waters flow from the showerhead. The mirror was completely fogged over, not a single inch of it showing a reflection.

I stepped out of the shower, planting my feet on some previously used towels I laid out to soak up the water dripping from my hair. With a sharp inhale, I took in the oxygen from the air, holding within my lungs.

With one quick spark, A small fire lit inside me, rasing my body temperature enough to turn what water was left of my to vapor, drying most of my body immediately. Unfortunately, that only fogged the mirror even more, but it's not like I need to worry about my appearance since I'm going to bed.

Instead of releasing the fire and burning down the house, I opted to hold my breath until there was no more oxygen to burn in my lungs, eventually leading to the extinguishing of the flames. As I opened my mouth afterward, a few puffs of smoke left my lungs.

"11, huh? Yeah, I bet most of them are asleep, everyone besides Rias and Akeno probably. They're probably in bed waiting for me," I spoke aloud to myself.

For whatever reason, they like to fall asleep with me, it's nice and all, but I don't think it'd bother me too much if I slept by myself again. At least I'd have more room to spread out.

"Well, I better not keep them waiting," I spoke to myself once again. I grabbed a small fluffy towel that I sat on the sink counter to dry my hair, which even after raising my body temperature, still required mandatory effort to dry it thoroughly.

I tossed the towel in the dirty laundry basket, grabbing the shorts and boxers the I left on the sink counter as well. Putting them on, I made my way out of the bathroom, walking down the hall to make my way upstairs.

I took a quick peek into the living room to see how Wynter was doing, only to find her tossing and turning on the couch from under her blanket. I slowly made my way into the living room, flicking the lights on and quickly off again to get her attention. Wynter rolls over, removing the covers from her head.

"Issei, what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to go to bed after you got out of the shower," Wynter spoke, sitting up slightly.

"What am I not allowed to walk around my own house?" I sarcastically questioned.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, what do you need?" She questioned.

"Nothing, I just saw that you seemed to be having a bit of difficulty falling asleep," I mentioned

"It isn't that bad, its better than sleeping on the forest grounds like I used to have to do before I met you," Wynter shrugged, not showing concern for the problem.

"Would you like me to talk to Rias about buying another bed or a futon for you to sleep in?" I questioned. Rias has more than enough money, and I'm sure she would like to help if she was aware of this. I'd do it myself, but I don't have a job to make money, and I doubt they would trade a bed for a dragon scale in the human world.

"I appreciate the idea, but I couldn't'. I don't want you two to waste your money on me," Wynter appreciatively tried to decline my offer, but it didn't seem right to have her sleep on a couch when everyone else got a bed.

"Don't worry about the money. It isn't fair to have you sleep uncomfortably when the others get a bed, and besides, I'm sure Rias would help if she knew you were having trouble falling asleep," I spoke. Wynter was quiet for a few moments before she responded.

"If you insist, but if you do, please try to make sure it isn't too expensive. Even if you guys are ok with spending the money, I don't want you to spend too much on me," Wynter insisted.

"I'll talk to Rias about it sometime soon, but for now, just try to get a goods night rest. I have a feeling we're going to need all the strength we can get soon," I spoke, flicking the lights back off as I left for my bedroom. I could tell she was thankful for my concern for her, even if she was stubborn about us not spending money for her benefit.

Stopping before I went up the stair, I did a quick look around the house, turning off all the lights the remained on. After turning them all off, I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

Opening the door, I was meet by the sight that I've become accustomed to since I started dating them. A neat and tidy room with the two girls lying nude on each side of the bed, an empty spot for me sitting in the middle.

"Look who's finally arrived," Rias spoke, looking towards the door.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting Issei, what took so long?" Akeno questioned.

"Your wings are magical constructs, so you don't have to wash them, unlike my tail and wings. Let me tell you, trying to wash my tail and wings in the shower is a pain," I sighed, stretching as I made my way down to the bottom of the bed.

"Perhaps you should let us help you wash your body then," Akeno gave a seductive giggle. Much to Akeno's dismay, I just ignored her words, as I'm starting to get used to her suggestive actions.

Akeno and Rias both scooted over to the edge of their side, making plenty of room for me and my extra appendages. As I crawled in the center of the bed, I flipped over on my back, slowly sliding my wings under the girls who scooted closer to me to cuddle.

My wings wrapped around them as they snuggled up to me. My tail hung off the bottom of the bed, coiling up at the bottom of the bed on the floor where it touched.

The darkroom went silent, the three of us cuddling under the mood light that shown faintly through the window blinds. I stared at the ceiling of my room, completely devoid of thoughts until Rias poked my cheek.

"Hey, Issei," She quietly spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?" I questioned, looking down, locking eyes with her.

"You've gotten the closest to Kiba in such a short time, so I wanted your opinion on what he said," She asked me.

"Well, he's a good guy, you of all people should know that. He'll come back once he's had enough time to think about this and feels ready. I'm sure of it," I reassured her, gently gliding my hand across her back in a calming manner.

"And what about you and Akeno?" Rias asked. Hearing her name caused Akeno to open her eyes slowly, her gaze looking at Rias from the other side of me.

"What about us?" She tiredly asked.

"I know I already asked, but you two lost a lot to the hands of Kokabiel. You sure you're doing ok? I'm just concerned for you two is all," Rias asked, her voice carrying concern and worriedness to its tone.

The air went silent, neither of us really sure how to answer that question. Akeno doesn't seem to have much of a problem with it. She hasn't voiced it at least, but I'll bet it doesn't sit right with her, and I can't tell Rias what I'm truly doing about it.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me," Akeno spoke, breaking the silence.

"I'd gladly give a lot to see that monster suffer for his actions... but I have you, and the others in your peerage. I don't want to lose others because of my actions," Akeno continued, giving Rias a somewhat bittersweet smile.

"...Yeah," I simply agreed. The feeling of guilt surged as I lied to her again, I don't want to lie to any of them, but I don't have a choice.

Rias rose an eyebrow after I spoke, her gaze shifting to me for a few moments. Her stare felt as if she was piercing through my very being, just as if she was searching for something. Akeno had the same look for a moment, but shortly after looked away, resting her head on me again.

"Something wrong?" I questioned. Rias was silent for a few moments before responding.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Rias simply spoke, pretending as if nothing happened as she just laid her head back down on me to rest.

'That was a bold-faced lie. Anyone could have recognized that, even without the soul link, the fact that it was a lie was clear as day,' I thought to myself.

**[Do you think they saw through your lie? They also share the soul link with you after all] **

'It's possible, but they shouldn't feel my emotions as strongly as I do theirs, their not dragons after all,'

**[Well, if they did, things could spiral down from here, so be careful with your actions Issei] **

'Yeah, don't worry, I'll be careful, but even so, I can't just stop searching for him,' I mentally responded, my eyes closing as I tried to fall asleep.

However, I couldn't fall asleep just yet, as my mind went through thoughts about Kokabiel and everything going on with him. Then, a metaphoric light bulb went off in my head as an idea involving Kiba popped up.

'You think we should tell Kiba about whats going on?' I mentally asked Inanis, my eyes opening once again.

**[You think that's wise? It would only drag him into the conflict] **

'With Kiba wanting to destroy the Holy Swords, he'd likely be lead directly to Kokabiel regardless of my actions, and at least this way, Kiba would be protected by me personally, and he could get some closure with this at the same time,' I reasoned.

**[I definitely see the benefits of letting Kiba be aware of our quest, but with everything involving Kokabiel, I urge caution. Doing this would drag him into danger faster, and even if you could protect him, it might also drag the others with him] **

'Yeah, I see what you mean. We can talk about this tomorrow, it's late, and I'm starting to get tired,' I thought to myself, letting out a yawn.

**[Yes I agree, we'll talk about it later] **

My mind went silent as I presumed Inanis to be going to sleep, being sent to the mindscape for my training against him. Rias and Akeno both seemed to be asleep, whether they are in the mindscape as well appeared to be tough to answer, as sometimes they are and sometimes they aren't

My eyes slowly closed as the weight on them increased every second they stay open, staring at the ceiling. I could feel my consciousness slip away as my eyes shut entierly.

As my consciousness fades, and my descent into sleep continues, a few final thoughts run through my mind. Questions and doubts about if I can really protect them and keep them happy, my friends, and my loved ones.

'Heh, I hope I can...that's all I want,'

* * *

**So this chapter is done, I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Remember to leave comments about your thoughts and critiques about the story, and what can be better and everything**. **I try to keep an open mind about these things. **

**Well, I'ma start working on the next chapter, thanks for the read. Have a nice day or night or whatever time it is for you**


	21. Unlikely Alliance

**Before you get started, this was supposed to be released on Thanksgiving Day, but things came up, and I wasn't able to release it then.**

**But, regardless of that. **

**Happy late Thanksgiving, or whatever holiday you celebrate within this time of year. I hope each and every one of you have had a wonderful day, and that you all eat as much turkey as you can. **

* * *

Unlikely Alliance

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

I sat here in my desk, staring out the window with my phone in hand, being hidden behind the person who sat in front of me. The teacher is droning on about our lessons, stuff that I honestly couldn't be bothered to care for.

The day felt as if it has been progressing much slower compared to the other days, but that's probably because I've had a lot on my mind here recently. With everything going on, it certainly has its side effects.

Rias and Akeno seemed to be acting normal this morning, despite their odd behavior last night. I didn't bother to ask about it, as even if I did, I doubt they would say anything, and it would probably make whatever it is worse. If it's a big problem, then they will probably ask me about it. Otherwise, I don't think there's much of a reason to worry over it.

I turned my gaze back down towards my phone from the window, a small text already written out on Kiba's messages. It was short and straight to the point, reading, "Hey, I know you wanted a little alone time, but I got something important to ask you. Would you mind meeting up today?"

Admittedly, I didn't use my phone very often, as the only people in my contacts were my peerage members, Kuroka, and Azazel. Still, if she called, it was over a communication circle as its sound has better quality than a phone call. Azazel, well, he kind of did his own thing whenever he wants.

'And, sent,' I thought to myself as I pressed the send button on my phone.

**[The best thing you can do now is hope he sees it in time, and agrees]**

'Yeah, let's keep our finger crossed,' I mentally spoke, pocketing my phone as not to increase the risk of getting caught with it out in school. 

Inanis and I both came to the conclusion that it would be most beneficial to tell him around lunchtime. Kiba would probably get involved in some way or another on his own, so this allows up to protect him personally, and hopefully, this will help him settle his revenge at the same time as me.

The only two downsides are relatively minute, one being the small chance that it could get the others involved, but if they don't suspect it already, it should be fine. The other is the idea that he would tell the others on me, but I trust Kiba, he wouldn't do that.

**[You know, you could have sent it earlier. You didn't give him much time to respond to you considering this is the last class] **

'Yeah, but I wanted to be sure this was the right course. Besides, Kiba usually has his phone on him in case of an emergency,' I responded.

**[Does he not use communication circles?] **

'I don't ever recall seeing him use one. I'm sure he could if he tried, but I know he has a phone,' I shrugged at his Inanis's question.

**[Well, I suppose it doesn't matter so long as he sees the message. So now we just wait for a response] **Inanis spoke.

.

.

.

.

Around twenty minutes has passed by now, and the class was coming to its end with only ten minutes before the bell rings to release us to our freedom. Whether that be heading home, going to a club, or really anything else that we choose to do.

As I began to fall asleep from the teachers droning about the notes on the board, my phone vibrated against my leg, a quiet buzz accompanying the vibration. This woke me up, as the likely hood that anyone texting me outside of Kiba to respond is pretty slim.

Once the teacher turned back to the board, I quickly reached in my pocket to pull out the phone, once again using the kid in front of me as a shield to hide the phone from being seen by the teacher. Opening it revealed a message from Kiba, to which I then opened it immediately.

It read, "If your going out of your way to text me, then whatever you have to say must be pretty important. How about we meet by the fountain in the park after school?"

I let out a sigh of relief as I read Kiba's message, as I wasn't sure if Kiba would be acceptive of the idea of our meeting or not. I quickly began typing, writing to send a message back to Kiba.

It read, "Sounds fine to me. I'll tell Rias I won't be able to make it to the club room, so I might be a little later getting there than you,"

Once the message was completed, I hit the send button. It was read pretty much instantly as Kiba never closed out of the conversation. Shortly after being read, the three little dots appeared in the corner of my screen, signaling his response.

With a few moments of waiting, Kiba's message came through merely reading, "Ok, see you there,"

With that taken care of, I pocketed my phone. The last few minutes of the class passed by feeling as if time was slowed dramatically due to the anticipation of the meeting with Kiba.

The bell finally rang as the teacher just finished their lecture. The other students began packing up their items as the teacher erased the chalkboard, turning around once all the chalk was gone.

"All right, I hope you all study hard and have a wonderful day today," The teacher spoke, giving us a slight wave as the students began funneling out of the door to the hall. As usual, Asia, Wyant, and I waited for the students to clear a little bit, so it would be easier for us to get through.

"Issei, what do you think we're doing today?" Asia's sweet voice asked from my side, catching my attention.

"I'm not sure, but I won't be there today anyway," I shrugged to the cute Bishop as she looked up to me.

"You won't? But you're almost there every day, why won't you be there this time?" Asia curiously questioned.

"Kiba and I are going to the arcade. I figured if he wanted some company, it would be more important than the club meeting with the current situation," I spoke, coming up with a fake excuse on the spot.

"Really? Didn't he say yesterday that he wanted more time alone?" Wynter curiously questioned, joining in on our conversation.

"Maybe he just didn't want to be around a large group of people at the time. I can understand that" I shrugged, grumbling the end as I hated crowds of people.

"You want us to just tell Rias you can't make it today then?" Wynter suggested.

"Yeah, then you can head off to meet with Kiba sooner," Asia agreed.

"I appreciate it, but I should tell Rias myself. Maybe she has something important for us today, like contracts, or another stray devil or something," I explained.

"If you say so," Wynter shrugged, dropping the subject entirely.

"Well, let's get a move on, the more time spent here is more time wasted," I spoke, standing from my chair upon seeing that most of the students made their way out of the halls.

The others gathered their things together, proceeding for us all to be the last three leaving the classroom. The empty halls easily transversal compared to it's earlier state.

As we made our way out of the school building and down the path to the old building, a slight tinge nervousness couldn't help to be present within me. There's not a guaranteed way to tell how Kiba will handle the situation presented to him when I bring it up.

Looking up, I could see Rias gazing out of the window from the school building. Her beautiful and long crimson red hair blowing in the breeze, and her smooth white skin glowing from the sunlight. She seemed to be in deep thought, as she didn't seem to notice us until we were practically at the door to the building. We gave a small wave to her, one which she reciprocated back to us as we left her sight, entering the building through the doors.

The sightline to Rias disappeared as we entered the old school building. My curiosity began to arise as to what Rias could be thinking so deeply about, as she hasn't had anything majorly stressful happen since Riser, and Kiba's current situation right now. Maybe it was something to do with last night.

I let out a small sigh, shaking my head slightly as I rid the thoughts that plagued my mind. Now wasn't the time to be concerned with something that may not even be something worth worrying about, as she could be thinking about something entirely idiotic for no reason, I've done that a few times.

Right now, Kiba and Kokabiel come first. My mind should be entirely on them for the moments to come. They are the threats at large at the current moment, so they need the attention, or everyone could get hurt.

We entered the club room to see the other three girls already in there, Rias still looking out the window, Koneko on the couch with sweet candies and Akeno with a little push tray, three cups of tea spread across the top.

"Glad to see you guys arrived, I made some tea for everyone. Sorry if it's a little cold now," Akeno spoke, presenting the tea to us as she pushed the little tray across the wooden floor, stopping next to the entrance of the room and by extension, us.

Wynter and Asia both grabbed a cup for themselves, both of them taking a drink, tasting it for themselves. Needless to say, they both enjoyed the tea quite well. Akeno always has made the best tea. I'm not sure how, but she's just good at it.

"Issei, do you not want any?" Akeno asked, tilting her head curiously as she looked at me.

"Not today, thanks though," I politely replied. Any other day I would have taken it with pleasure, but I don't plan on being here long.

"Are you sick or something? You usually seem to like the tea," Akeno further questions. Her eyes closed in on me as she looked me up and down like a mother concerned for her child's health.

"I'm fine, I just got something to do today, so I don't think I'll be here long. So long as Rias doesn't have any contracts for me or something," I explained. Akeno's eyebrow rose at my words.

"Speaking of which. Hey Rias," I loudly spoke from across the room to get her attention. It seemed to work as she appeared to be startled out of her deep thought by me.

"Huh, oh. What is it, Issei?" Rias asked, leaning back from the window, directing her attention to me.

"I was wondering, do I have any contracts today or anything?" I asked her. She adapted a somewhat curious look at the seemingly random question.

"No, none that I'm aware of right now. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask because Kiba and I were going to hang out and go to the arcade or something today, so long as you didn't mind me skipping out on the club meeting today," I explained the reasoning behind my odd request.

Rias and the others that didn't already know were surprised to hear what I just said. Akeno and Rias shared a curious glance towards each other, while Koneko didn't show her curiosity openly, her eyes shifted over to me without her moving her head a single inch. Koneko's gaze peering at me from the corner of her eyes as she was now keenly listening.

"You are? Didn't Kiba want to be alone?" Akeno questioned.

"I guess he just didn't want to be in a large group of people right now," I shrugged, acting as if I was just as confused as them while managing to suppress the guilt enough for her to hopefully not notice.

"All your doing is hanging out with him?" Rias probed onward suspiciously, giving me a look of curiosity as she sharpened her eyes at me.

"Yeah, what else would we be doing?" I questioned, continuing to cover my real intentions.

The room went silent. Akeno and Rias were both staring at me, sharing a few glances towards each other as if they were having an unspoken conversation. I could sense the lack of trust from the two from their soul links.

Koneko continued holding her sharp gaze towards me from the corner of her eyes. She must really be concerned for Kiba to be listening this intensely, at least more than she's physically showing.

"I don't know, Issei. I can't exactly predict if you'll have any contracts later today," Rias spoke.

"At least Kiba is actually willing to talk to Issei. Surely he can miss a few contracts to help one of his peerage members," Wynter reasoned backing me up, giving me a sly wink that the others didn't see after she spoke.

The room went silent once again for a few moments, all of us slightly surprised as Wynter never really weighed her input on essential matters such as this. She usually just opting to stay quiet and let us talk it out so she could just follow our orders.

'What the... Does she...' My thoughts were interrupted by Rias as she began to say something.

"... I suppose your right," Rias sighed.

"So... you don't mind?" I questioned her once more.

"It's fine, just be sure to tell me if anything happens, or if he says anything that raises some red flags," She spoke, turning back to the window.

"Uh... thank you, Rias. I'll see you guys here tomorrow," I gratefully thanked her, giving everyone a small wave.

"See you at the house, Issei," Wynter gave me a wave of her own as I left.

"Y-yeah, you two have fun," Asia joined in, reciprocating the wave as well.

Once the door was shut, I hasten my pace to exit the building as quickly as possible, only slowing down again once I was on the path to leave school, as Rias could see me clearly from the window in the ORC room. I didn't want Rias to see me rushing away, she already doesn't seem to trust me right now, not that I blame her for that.

'What the hell was that about,' I thought to myself as I walked down the pathway to the new school building. Wynter never jumps in like that, not to mention that weird wink she gave me.

Thought of every possible reason for her actions went through my head, desperately trying to figure out why she did that. Yet no matter how much I thought, I couldn't shake the thought that she could know more about what's going on than she's letting on.

It's possible she was just trying to help Kiba and I, but she never jumps into situations like that, so why now? Wynter never gets involved with club affairs like this, so there has to be some reason for her to abruptly put her self in the middle of that.

'Too many things are happening at once,' I thought to myself, letting out a long exasperated sigh, continuing my walk with my hands in my pockets.

'First, Kokabiel started making his move again, then Azazel contacted me, Kiba had his little moment, and thanks to my lying Rias and Akeno don't trust me, and now, Wynter has an outburst of odd behavior for god knows why of a reason,' I frustratingly thought to myself, the main gates of the school grounds entering my sight as I got off the path from the old school building.

**[Calm yourself, let us focus on the task at hand] **

'I know, I know. It's just... starting to get a little stressful. Everyone is starting to act weird, things are happening that weren't planned, and I still have to hope they take all this well when I tell them what was going on,' I mentally responded, stopping right outside the school gateway.

**[They all seem to be a reasonable bunch, I'm sure that they will understand if you explain why you're doing this]**

'Yeah... yeah, your right. It's just hard not to be worried about it.' I responded.

**[It's understandable, a lot is happening right now, Issei. Try to focus though, we don't need this getting any more out of hand than it already has] **

'I agree. Meeting with Kiba comes first right now, and judging from where his energy is, it seems like he's already pretty close to the fountain. I suppose we'll have to keep him waiting a bit,' I thought, resuming my walk down the street with my composure regained.

**[Why not use your shadow movement to get to him?]**

'It's a park, so I bet it'll be decently populated at this time of day,' I mentally responded, stopping by one of the many vending machines that populate Japan. Oddly enough, I don't remember there being so many when I was a kid.

**(Well you better get moving then)**

I grabbed some water from the vending machine. Shortly after taking a drink, I took off at a quick pace towards the park as to not keep Kiba waiting for me there.

* * *

With his phone in hand, Kiba sat on the edge of the fountain, his feet tapping quickly as he looked around him. His eyes were are only meeting those of strangers that were enjoying their time in the park, yet not a single sight of me.

"Where is he? He should have been here before I was with his shadow movement," Kiba spoke to himself as he looked down to the phone, seeing that he has been waiting for around 10 minutes.

Kiba looked up from his phone, his gaze sorting through the groups of people walking through the park. His eyes locked onto me, waving at him as I walked through the groups of families enjoying their time here.

"So, what took you so long," He questioned, a small smile forming on his face as he began walking towards me.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Rias knew I was gonna miss the meeting, and there are too many people here to be using my abilities," I shrugged.

"I didn't think of that, but yeah, there are a lot of people here today," Kiba agreed, looking around at the others, whether they are groups of strangers or just lone people making their way.

"So, what's so important that you needed to talk to me about it?" Kiba asked, returning his attention to me.

I took a quick look around us before I responded, checking that there wasn't anyone in easy hearing distance of us. Thanks to the sound of water from the fountain, as well as some of the talking groups of people, it was safe to assume that it wasn't going to be easy to hear us right now.

"First, I need you to promise you won't tell Rias, or the others about what I'm going to say from here on, ok," I sternly spoke to him.

"What? Why would you want to keep the others out of this?" He questioned, a confused expression dressed him.

"Just promise me," I quickly responded, continuing to carry the same stern tone as before.

The noise that covered us seemed to fade away from our preception as Kiba stood in slight shock from what I just said to him. It was clear to him that this was a severe situation that has just been placed in front of him.

After a few small moments passed, the sudden shock that Kiba displayed seemed to fade, allowing him to recompose himself. He gave a slight nod while wearing a much more serious expression than before.

"Alright, then let's get this going. I know you have some grudges against the holy swords, and I assume you're suppressing your desire to chase them down, correct?" I spoke.

"Y-yeah, but how did you know so easily," Kiba spoke, surprise in his voice.

"Aside from the hatred I felt from your aura, no one gets over something like that in just a few days. It also helps that my more, animalistic instincts, allow me to understand what others feel to a sharper degree," I explained to Kiba.

"So getting that out of the way, I have a proposition that I want you to hear. One that would help us both achieve what we want," I spoke.

Kiba looked at me curiously, his mind trying to wrap around where this conversation was going to lead. That's at least a good sign that I have been able to keep what I'm doing a secret for the most part.

"Alright, I'll listen. What is this proposition," Kiba questioned.

"I had a contract from Azazel, and he asked me personally to hunt down Kokabiel and to capture him. However, I am going to do far more than capture him if I get my way, and you can break the holy swords they've gathered while we're after him. Therefore we can both settle our revenge and neutralize a threat to our master at the same time," I explained.

Kiba was nothing less than absolutely shocked by the revelation of my plans and actions. Mixed emotions ran through him, as the offer to get his revenge rarely comes up, yet the feelings of this revelation of my lies about my goals, it almost surely hurt his trust.

"Do... do you mind if I ask some things before I decide," He slowly spoke after moments of shocked silence.

"Ask away. You deserve to know what you're getting into," I shrugged.

"How long have you been doing things like this behind our backs? How long have you kept us in the dark to all of this?" He questioned. I stuttered slightly at his question, a small wave of guilt about lying to them hit me once again.

"Not... too long. I had it thought that if I got the chance to go after Kokabiel again, I would. I haven't actually done anything since that very night, and I planned to tell all of you after everything was done. When you all were out of harm's way," I responded.

"So, you didn't tell us to keep us safe?" He asked me.

"Yeah, no offense, but none of you stand a chance of beating Kokabiel, so I figured if I did this on my own, then it would prevent you guys from being endangered. I'm... sorry, that I lied. I really did plan on telling you all everything eventually, after everything was over," I sincerely apologized, averting my gaze from his own, looking at the ground to my side.

Kiba stood silent, thinking about everything I just said to him. A few moments of this silence passed before he responded, a small smile forming across his face.

"Yeah, that sounds like you, always looking out for us," Kiba spoke with a slight chuckle.

"...You're not upset that I lied to you all?" I questioned.

"Well... I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me that you didn't tell us, and it would be a bit hypocritical of me to be upset with you for hiding something like this from us," He spoke, giving me a warm smile.

"I understand why you hid this, and I don't blame you for wanting to keep the ones you care about safe, but... I'm glad you told me about this, Issei. I'll join you, and I'll help you with this. However I can, no matter what," Kiba confidently spoke, his warming smile forming to that of a confident smirk as he extended his arm out to me.

"I'm relieved to hear that. I honestly thought it would be harder to convince you. Thank you for understanding, I'm glad to have you fighting beside me," I spoke, letting out a sigh of relief as I shook his hand.

"You said that we're family, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for my family," Kiba spoke.

"Well, since we're doing this, we're going to need a plan before attempting anything. You've been exposed to holy energies, so I was curious if you could track those Church girls. I would do it myself, but I have a hard time pinpointing their location," I questioned.

"Yeah, but what do you want with them?" Kiba questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, I was hoping that we could make a deal with them. They have to be more attuned than us to their own type of auras than we are, and they will need help without their Excalibur destruction," I explained.

"So you want to use them to tack Kokabiel so we can find him, break the swords, and then they can take the fragments back to the church? Do you think they would be very receptive to a devil's help?" Kiba asked.

"They wouldn't have much choice. They couldn't have beaten him with the Excalibur Destruction, none the less without it," I spoke.

"Well, I don't like the idea of meeting with members of the church, but I trust you, so I suppose we should start tracking them down," Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, I feel you there. I don't want to work with that Xenovia girl either, but Kokabiel needs to be stopped," I spoke, clenching my fist at the thought of Kokabiel.

"Any idea where they are right now, Kiba?" I questioned.

"Well, call it good timing, but judging from what I feel their just a decent walk into town from here," Kiba spoke, pointing in the direction that their pungent holy energy emitted.

"Well, in that case, let's go meet with them now and get this over with," I sighed, beginning to walk off in the direction that Kiba pointed.

"Are you sure now's a good time? You did break one of their holy swords yesterday. You sure they won't still be mad?" Kiba questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure that the blue-haired one is absolutely livid, but what is she going to do, attack me in broad daylight in a town filled with people?" I sarcastically spoke.

"Fair point, I guess. Follow me I'll lead us to them," Kiba spoke, rushing to catch up with me. With Kiba now caught up, I let him take the lead as I followed shortly behind him.

* * *

We've been searching for around half an hour now, and we're getting close. The streets were somewhat crowded, which only provided more difficulty in our search.

Even I could tell that they were close, as their presence was much stronger than it was before. Even if I couldn't pinpoint their energies, I could listen for the sound of their voice, not that it would be easy within the crowd of talking people.

"You hear anything yet?" Kiba questioned.

"No, not a single thing. What about you, have you seen them anywhere?" I asked.

"No, but their close, I can feel it," Kiba spoke.

Suddenly, a familiar bubbly voice was heard, saying something about the lord, and sheep. I quickly grabbed Kiba's sleeve, preventing him from walking off on our search once again.

"Look at this," I deadpanned, pointing at the two white-robed figures standing next to a sign that read "Help the hand of Love" while a little basket was placed in front of them.

"Are they... begging?" Kiba questioned.

"Yeah... yeah, I think they are," I responded, just as confused as Kiba.

"Well, unless weird looks are a form of payment, then they aren't getting much," Kiba chuckled, causing me to emit a small laugh as well.

Kiba and I began approaching the two girls, and Xenovia noticed us only after a few steps forward. Her face scowled beneath her hood almost instantly upon seeing Kiba and me, and her aura filled with hostility. She faced us immediately, instinctually reaching for her sword, only to be met with nothing.

Irina looked over to see why Xenovia stopped speaking. Her eyes stayed on Kiba and me upon looking over here, not noticing her partner's hostile stance. Her eyebrow raised as she looked at us with an expression filled with curiosity.

"Issei? What are you do-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Xenovia shouted, cutting Irina off while grabbing the attention of everyone that was walking on the streets around us. While most of the people moved on after glancing, a few decided it would be a good idea to stop and stare at the drama.

Irina stopped in her tracks at hearing the sudden outburst of anger from Xenovia. Kiba and I weren't too surprised, we figured this would happen, but it seems Irina didn't expect this at all, as she appeared almost shaken by her partner's yelling.

"Relax we're just here to-"

"RELAX? You want me to Relax? Last time I saw you two, he ruined our chances to accomplish our goals!" Xenovia shouted, interrupting Kiba as she pointed at me.

"Xenovia, clam down," Irian spoke, walking up next to Xenovia.

"Why should I? That bastard destroyed our-"

"I know what he did, and I don't like it either, but he wouldn't come to us without good reason. So, maybe we should listen to what they have to say," Irian suggested, trying to calm Xenovia.

"You want to listen to THEM?!" Xenovia shouted with anger and disdain in her voice.

"I know, you don't trust them, but I know Issei is a good person. I trust him, so trust me," Irina insisted.

Xenovia's scowl lightened slightly from Irina's words, her gaze shifting between Irina, Kiba, and myself. Her eyes then quickly shifted to the evergrowing population of people that stopped to watch us, and with a few deep breaths, she composed herself.

"...Fine," She begrudgingly spoke, crossing her arms while turning away from us as she suppressed her anger for Irina's sake.

"Thank you, Xenovia," Iriana gratefully spoke, giving Xenovia a warm smile before turning her attention to Kiba and me.

'Did these people ever learn not to stare?' I thought to myself, the feeling of there gazes beginning to annoy me.

"Issei, whats going on? Why are you two here?" she questioned, shaking me from my inner thoughts.

"First, let me ask, have you two eaten anything yet?" I asked, assuming that they didn't, under the observation of what they appeared to be doing was begging.

"Uhh... no. We're kind of short of cash right now," Irina responded.

"If that's the case, why don't we discuss this at a nearby restaurant, all you can eat my treat," I suggested, only for Xenovia to shoot me a sharp glare from over her shoulder.

"What are you trying to do, lizard?" Xenovia sharply questioned.

"You two are probably hungry, and I know it isn't much, but this is the least I could do for you after breaking your stuff. It also doesn't help that your drama has managed to draw some unwanted attention," I explained, my voice switching to an annoyed tone as I mentioned the onlookers.

"Speaking of which... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" I yelled, turning to look at the people who stopped to watch. Thanks to their unknown instinctual fear of me, they all quickly began to scatter away.

**[Your awfully irritable today] **Inanis mentally spoke.

'I hate crowds,' I mentally grumbled.

"Are you coming or not?" I questioned, turning my attention back to Xenovia and Irina.

"All you can eat free food sounds awesome, I'm down," Irina spoke, practically bouncing over to Kiba and myself.

"You want me to eat with you? HA! As if I'd eat out with deplorable creatures like yourself," Xenovia spoke, her stomach erupting in grumbles of hunger after her statement.

"Come on, Xenovia, I know your hungry, and you said you'd trust me, remember?" Irina spoke.

Xenovia went silent from Irina's words, and stayed silent for a few long moments before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"Tsk, I suppose it would help us regain our strength for the mission," Xenovia grumbled, begrudgingly walking over to us.

"Good, just follow us, and we can talk about this matter at the restaurant," Kiba spoke, leading the way with them in tow behind us.

* * *

Xenovia and Irina sat across the table from us, stuffing their faces with almost as much food as I eat. Neither Kiba or I were hungry, so we just simply sat waiting for them to finish their meal so we can discuss the current situation.

"You know, I never thought I'd see a human eat as you do," Kiba sarcastically joked.

I gave a small laugh but not responding with any words. Xenovia and Irina were both in their own world as the devoured the food placed in front of them. I crossed my arms, my foot beginning to tap from impatience of having to wait on them to finish eating.

Finally, after what felt like forever, and a few more plates were cleaned of their food, the two finally stopped ordering.

"Dear God, it must be the end of the world if we are getting saved by devils," Xenovia spoke to herself.

'Fuck you too then,' I thought to myself, suppressing my inner desires to hit her in order to maintain their will to negotiate.

"Are you too ready to talk now?" Kiba questioned.

"Don't get the wrong idea, devil. I'll listen to repay the debt of you feeding us when we needed it, but don't even think we're close to friends," Xenovia spoke, her stubbornness further shortened my patience.

"Come on, Xenovia, no need to be rude right now," Irina spoke.

"Yes, yes, I've heard this before. I couldn't care less how you feel about us, so long as you can listen to reason," I rolled my eyes at her little speech.

"Oh shut it. What do you two want with us?" Xenovia questioned, getting right to the point.

"You two said you came to this country with the intent of reclaiming the Excalibers, right?" I questioned.

"Yep," Irina quickly responded.

"We've already told you this," Xenovia grumbled, clearly wishing to be out of this situation, yet no longer giving off the hostile vibe she had from earlier. Maybe it was because she just ate, or that there isn't a point of batteling us in a family restaurant, and even if they did try, I'd win.

"We want to help by destroying the Excaliburs," I bluntly spoke.

This instantly caught Xenovia's attention, both of them looking at Kiba and me with surprised expressions, as well as sharing glances with each other.

Thinking about it now, if they aren't acceptive of this idea, Kiba and I could get in some deep shit. Excaliburs are supposed to be a pretty big deal to the members of the church, and for devils to request to destroy them could very well be perceived as an insult. I already destroyed one in our spar, which already could have sparked the next great war, none the less destroying three more.

"Why?" Xenovia calmly spoke, much to the surprise of us all. Even Irina seemed to be surprised by the lack of hostility in Xenoiva compared to earlier.

"huh?" Kiba and I both blurted out to our surprise.

"Why do devils like you two want to help the church?" She elaborated on our question.

I shared a quick glance with Kiba before responding, silently getting his opinion on whether we should tell them or not. Kiba gave a small nod before speaking.

"Aside from wanting to protect our peerage members, Issei and I... well, we both have some grudges to settle, Issei with Kokabiel, and myself with the holy swords," Kiba explained.

"So, you're not doing it for your own personal gain or the gain of your peerage?" Xenovia questioned.

"No, we aren't," Kiba responded.

"And how do I know that you aren't lying?"

"You don't... guess you'll just have to trust us," I interjected between the two.

Xenovia went silent, utterly unaware of what to say or do with the situation presented to her. Her expression didn't say much, nothing outside of her being in thought, but I can guarantee that she knows they're screwed without help.

"Why don't we give them a chance?" Irina spoke.

"You sure? Their devils, and devils are self-indulgent by nature. They could be lying to us just to get what they want,"

"Your the one who said we only have around a 30% chance if we used our back up plan, and while we both were willing to risk our lives for this, you always said its better to live longer to continue to fight in God's name. I can't be sure about the other one, but I've known Issei since we were kids, I trust him," Irina confidently spoke.

"... It would be near impossible to retrieve those Excaliburs, especially without my own," Xenovia shot me a harsh glare.

"Exactly, so let's give them a chance," Irina insisted.

"And on the off chance that the higher-ups found out, What then?"

"You said it yourself, Xenovia. Issei is only 1/4th devil, and the church never said we couldn't recruit the aid of another dragon," Irina continued pushing her towards working together.

Xenovia then went silent, her gaze shifting over to me from the corner of her eyes.

"It was odd enough to be partnered with the Red Dragon Emperor, but in my entire time I've spent with Irina, I never thought I would run into the Black Dragon Emperor, none the less a real dragon. From earlier today, and even now, I can feel your draconic presence leaking out from you. It's almost overwhelming," Xenovia spoke, staring at me.

**[Put that in a love letter] **Inanis mentally spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd gladly send you to oblivion for what you did earlier, but despite my opinion of you, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, " Xenovia sighed.

"Glad to see that you realize when you are out of options," I spoke, knowing that they would fail and die without our help.

Truth be told, as annoying and patience thinning as this whole process has been, its a good thing she finally agreed. I wouldn't have stopped my hunt for Kokabiel regardless of what she said, so this just makes things much easier on my part.

I'll have to thank Irina later. Even if she initially had problems working with a devil like me in the beginning, this almost would have had no chance of working if she didn't talk to Xenovia.

"We should share our information, since we're going to be working together and all," Irina suggested, causing Xenovia to sigh.

"The minimum objective we have to achieve is destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. Seeing that we don't stand a chance at taking back ourselves, we should break them rather than allowing the others to use our own weapons," Xenovia spoke.

"So we'd be breaking three of the swords correct?" I asked.

"Yes, specifically nightmare, rapidly, and transparency. Those are the three that were stolen from us,"

"If Excalibur rapidly is one of your stolen swords, then he must be working with Freed. I ran into Freed a few nights ago, he just killed a church member and was wielding an Excalibur," Kiba spoke up.

"That dick?" I turned to Kiba with an annoyed expression. I was sure I was done with him after our last meeting in the abandoned church.

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican, a genius who achieved such a title at the mere age of thirteen. He had a lot of achievements because he kept eliminating Devils and other mythical beasts," Xenovia grimly spoke.

"He overdid it, though, and he even began killing his allies. Freed never had any beliefs for our God, the only thing he had was killing intent towards monsters, and an abnormal obsession for battle. It was only a matter of time before he was charged with heresy," Irina elaborated on Freed's history.

"You're saying he killed one of our followers with a stolen Excalibur," Xenovia questioned, her voice filling with hatred, perhaps even more so than when she was speaking to me earlier.

"Yeah, I was there to see it. He was fast, much faster than I would have ever anticipated," Kiba confirmed what Xenovia spoke.

"...Thank you for letting us know, so in return, I'll give you some information about your revenge mission," Xenovia spoke, gaining both Kiba and my own curiosity and attention.

"Valper Galilei, also known as the Genocide Archbishop, is most likely working with the Fallen Angels," Xenovia spoke.

"And are we suppose to know who that is?" I questioned.

"Valper was the person in charge of the holy sword project, and his actions with the project caused him to be charged with heresy and expelled from the church," Irina explained.

"He always had an odd obsession with the holy swords, so where ever they go, he will most likely follow," Xenovia spoke.

"...So that's the name of the man who... killed us," Kiba lowly spoke, his eyes glimmering with a newfound determination from learning his real target was.

"We appreciate the info, but we should probably start working on a plan of attack," I suggested.

Xenovia pulled out a pen a little note pad, writing something on the paper, which she then ripped out and handed it to me from across the table.

"This is our contact information, if anything goes wrong, call this number," Xenovia spoke.

"All right, well, it's only fair that I give you mine in return," I spoke, grabbing the pen from Xenovia's hand, and writing my phone number in the notebook of hers.

"Good, for now, just meet us at the abandoned church tomorrow night, that's when we strike. I'll repay you for the meal some other time, Black Dragon Emperor," Xenovia spoke, standing from the booth to take her leave.

"Thanks for the food Ise, it was great! Feel free to call me whenever you want," Irina joyfully exclaimed, following her partners leave.

'...Ise?' I thought to myself, confused by the nickname she just gave me.

"Well, that went pretty well, all things considered anyway," Kiba spoke, relaxing as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, I suppose it did. Here, write down their number in your phone while I go pay," I spoke, handing Kiba the paper Xenovia gave me.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you outside," Kiba said, standing up from his seat and taking his leave.

I walk over to the counter as Kiba left the building, my receipt in hand. It was indeed a hefty price, but instead of using Rias's money, I used what I had instead. It wouldn't have put a dent in the Gremory family's wealth, but it just didn't feel right to use her money without permission.

After paying the price, which took almost all the money I had stored up, I left the store. Kiba was leaning against the wall next to the entrance, waiting for me.

"You still have that paper with Xenovia's number on you?" I questioned.

"No, I ripped it up and threw in that trash can. It's better this way, less likely for the others to find out about it," Kiba spoke, already beating me to what I was planning to do.

"Good,"

"Tell me, do you have a soft spot for that Irina girl?" Kiba questioned.

"What kind of question is that? We were friends from childhood," I quickly responded.

"Even though she's a member of the church?"

"Since when have the rules stopped me? What does it even matter to you?" I questioned.

"Just curious, that's all. You certainly were more tolerant of her than that other one, Xenovia," Kiba stated.

"If we're on the topic of curiosity, do you think destroying those three swords and killing that Valper person will help you get some closure?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little underwhelming to be permitted to destroy the Excaliburs by their wielders, but killing Valper Galilei, that's an entirely different story," Kiba spoke.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that. He deserves everything coming to him, doing something like that to kids,"

"You going home now, or do you need to kill more time?" Kiba questioned, changing the subject.

"Well, seeing as the suns still out, I'd say I have a few hours to kill," I spoke.

"Well then, in that case, why don't we go to the arcade as you told them. Maybe you can bring them back some stuff you win," Kiba suggested.

"You don't have anything else to do?" I questioned.

"Nah, besides, you seem like you've been a little irritable today, so going to the arcade might be good to relax a little," Kiba suggested.

"I suppose it would, wouldn't it. Let's go then," I agreed.

Kiba and I both set off down the street, walking together to the arcade. Hopefully, they stay open long enough for us to kill all the time I need to waste before returning home.

* * *

The sky was dark, and the neighboorhood was quiet, barely any light making its way over the horizon. As I looked at my house, I stopped in place on the sidewalk.

I could see my house sitting within the peaceful neighborhood. Standing here, my mind could help but picture the scene that I saw so long ago. Fire swarming the building, blood staining the concrete walkway and grass, smoke darkening the already dark sky. A shadowy winged figure floating in the sky laughing, as another laid next to the bodies in helpless anger.

I shook my head, removing the dark memories from my mind as I continued my approach towards the house. As I made my way up to the door, the faint sounds of screaming could be heard from the TV in the living room.

I opened the door, looking over to the living room, seeing all the girls watching that show Dragon Ball again, some sitting on the couch and chairs, while others sat on the floor.

As I entered and shut the door, Asia turned to see me taking my shoes off at the door.

"Oh, Issei's back," Asia happily spoke, causing the others to look at me.

"Did you and Kiba have fun?" Wynter questioned.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun. I tried to win you stuff, but all I got was this thing," I spoke, pulling a tiny pink stuffed cat out of my pocket. I guess I just got lucky when I won the stuffed animal for Asia.

"Well, why don't you come join us, the episode just got started again," Akeno invited, waving for me to come over, which I gladly accept, plopping myself down between her and Rias.

As I looked at the screen, I could see that the screaming was coming from the main character, who was being crushed by a giant ape in some blue spandex like armor. All while the protagonist's friend and son rushed to help him. There was also this fat guy who was a coward hiding behind the rocks and watching the protagonist get squeezed by the giant monster.

The time began to fly by as we all sat together watching the show, and while it was a pretty good show, I couldn't focus on it. My mind was racing through thoughts and scenarios of what could happen with our alliance with the church to hunt down Kokabiel.

Will they stick to their word, and let us break the swords?

Will they try to stab us in the back? I couldn't see Irina doing something like that, but Xenovia, I wouldn't put it past her.

Maybe Kokabiel will be more prepared than we thought, and we all fail. Whether we fail by getting killed, or he just gets away, who knows. It could go any way.

**[You know letting things like this get to you is what he's going to want, right?]** Inanis mentally spoke.

'I can't help it,'

**[I know, you're stressing out about meeting that murderer, it's a big thing after all. I'm just concerned for you, that's all]**

I didn't respond.

Even though the show was only minutes long, it felt as if hours have just gone by, my thoughts running rampant on Kokabiel and every singly bad outcome that could happen. That was until the episode came to an end, and a tap on my shoulder shook me from my thoughts.

"You good, Issei? You zoned out a bit there," Rias asked, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry if I worried you there. I'm just tired. " I responded, not really lying, but not telling them the entire truth either, as all the worrying and stress is wearing me out.

"Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep in the bed. Rias and I will be up there in a little bit," Akeno suggested.

"All right, I'm not going to argue against sleeping right now," I spoke, stretching as I stood up.

I slowly and sluggishly walked up the stairs to our room, supporting myself against the wall as I walk as not to fall over like a tired idiot. As I made my way into the room, I flopped onto the bed, flipping over so the girls can take their spots under my wings as they usually do.

* * *

"Wynter, why don't you go take your shower first since your usually the fastest," Asia spoke.

"If you're sure, but aren't either of you two going to take a shower?" Wynter asked, looking towards Rias and Akeno.

"We take our showers in the morning before any of you wake up," Akeno explained.

Wynter just shrugged it off, rising off the floor from her sitting criss-cross position, making her way to the bathroom to take her shower. The room was silent as she left, Rias and Akeno not speaking till they knew Wyner entered the bathroom. Once they did, they turned to Asia to speak.

"Hey, this is going to sound weird, but have you noticed Issei and Wynter acting a little off?" Rias asked Asia.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, confused as to why they asked.

"It's complicated, but Issei may be getting into serious trouble, and we're worried about him," Akeno quickly responded.

"Well, he does seem like he's been a little distant lately, b-but other than that he seems normal to me," Asia spoke.

"What about Wynter?" Rias asked.

"No, she seems normal to me,"

"You don't think it was weird how she jumped into peerage affairs all of a sudden?" Rias brought up her more than unusual behavior.

"I suppose, but I figured she was just concerned for our friend, Kiba," Asia responded.

"Maybe, but it's weird for them both to just start acting up like this coincidently," Akeno spoke, mainly to herself.

"Asia, I request that you please don't tell Wynter, nor Issie about what we just asked you, ok," Rias requested of the blond Bishop.

Asia was silent, feelings conflicting inside of her, hesitation, confusion, surprise, worry. Finally, she opened her mouth to respond.

"I- I don't understand why you'd want to keep this from them, but if it were bad, you wouldn't have asked me, and you're his mates, so whatever your doing must be for Issei's well being," Asia spoke, agreeing to keep this to herself.

"We really do mean well, but if Issei finds out... he may become upset," Akeno reassured Asia.

"I-I trust you too, I know Issei would," Asia spoke.

Akeno and Rias both gave Asia a warm smile, her sweet innocence being the ultimate weapon of cuteness, striking at the heart of the onlookers.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, since we both already took a shower this morning," Rias stated.

"I think I will as well," Akeno spoke, following Rias's lead.

"Get a good night's rest, Asia. Who knows when we'll need our strength again," Rias gave Asia a warm smile as they made their way up the staircase to Issei's room.

Rias and Akeno were walking up the stairs, entering the hallway to Issei's room. As Rias was about to open the door, Akeno stopped her, placing her hand on her shoulder to pull her away from the door.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked, as quietly as possible, hoping to avoid Issei's advanced hearing.

"Just had an idea," Akeno whispered back. Rias gave a curious look to covey her asking, rather than asking herself.

"We should ask Sona if she noticed anything," Akeno spoke.

"Why would she know anything?"

"She's the head of the student council, so surely teachers send her reports on student's behaviors," Akeno reasoned.

"You think teachers may have reported changes in Issei's behavior?" Rias questioned.

"Well, it's possible, so it might be worth a check," Akeno spoke, unsure if her idea would work, but any lead is better than none.

Rias gave a nod in response, agreeing that it's what they should do next. Akeno then let go of Rias's shoulder, letting her return to opening Issei's door.

* * *

As I lay here in bed in my dark room, I could hear the faintest of voices coming through the door, nothing I could make out, probably Rias and Akeno try not to wake me up.

The door nob turned, and then light peered in through the widening crack of the door. I knew it was Rias and Akeno just from the scent alone, but I didn't feel like talking to either of them right now, so I acted as if I was passed out.

Without saying a single word, the two girls climbed into their spots that they usually lay in, using my body as a pillow as they cuddled up against me, my wings closed around them. The light sensation of their breath flowing across my chest, their soft hands resting on my body. It was calming.

I could feel it, their emotions, anxiousness, concern, fear, and when they cuddled up against me, it seemed their feelings were calmed as well. I can't say why they feel like this, maybe it was because of my actions recently, I would undoubtedly feel these things if the roles were reversed.

I glanced towards the clock on the wall of my room. Only minutes have passed since they entered my room, and yet it felt as if a lifetime has passed. My eyelids felt as if the weighed hundreds of pounds.

But despite how tired I was, I couldn't fall asleep.

I couldn't help but think back to when we were all watching TV in the living room together. The show captured everyone's attention, even Akeno's. Despite the fact that Kokabiel is in this very town, the very killer of our families.

Could she have just moved on, somehow coming to terms with what has happened?

I couldn't feel any negative emotions from our soul link at the time, but maybe she's just better at suppressing her emotions than I am. I'm generally good at it, but this, well... it's a special case.

Akeno did say something about it bothering her, but she doesn't want to lose what she has now. Maybe it's a combination of both of those things.

Asia always has confused me a bit as well. She has been treated wrongly by so many people for a good portion of her life. Being abandoned at a church by her parents, being excommunicated by the church for reasons she couldn't understand, killed to gain her sacred gear. All that, and she doesn't want revenge, she doesn't want them to suffer.

She just wants people to be happy.

Even still, I can't just move on from this, I can't forgive as Asia can, and as much as I love the things I've been provided with, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias, I just can't let go of what happened.

Kokabiel will die... and it won't be quick.

* * *

**Thanks for the read every one, remember to leave your comments and opinions, I'd love to hear them. **

**Thank you for the reads :D**


	22. The Awakening

**Before You all get reading, I made this chapter extra long as a sort of Christmas special, so don't expect all chapters to be this long.**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, or whatever holidays you celebrate**

**:D**

The Awakening

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

The most annoying sound I have ever heard, and most likely the most annoying sound I will ever hear. That's the best thing to describe what I am waking up to right now. Through the cracks of my arm, I could see my fellow students packing their things to leave.

The ear-piercing sound of the school bell continued for what felt like forever, the sound and sudden waking causing my migraine from this morning to return. The damned bell seemed only to amplify the pain of the migraine even further than it already was.

My teeth gritted together as the migraine pounded within my head, and a low growl came from me. My hand that hung over the edge of the desk gripped onto its side, and began to tighten as the bell continued to ring. That was until the sounds of cracking wood began to emit from my hand.

**[Stop it, your peers are going to notice!] **Inanis mentally shouted as the bell finally silenced.

I loosened my grip on the desk, setting up from my sleeping position, stretching my body as I did. Looking back down with my hand now moved out of the way, I could see that the wooden desk was indeed cracked. I didn't pay it any attention, leaving it just barely together, so that the next person who sat there would accidentally finish what I started.

As the students all left the classroom, I turned to see that Asia and Wynter were not where they usually were. Just then, I remembered the two said they would be busy with something, but I don't remember what it was specifically. Now that I think of it, I could barely remember anything that happened this morning.

I slowly turned my head back over to look down at my desk, resting my head within my hands as I rubbed my temples in an attempt to ease the pain. All other outside sounds being blocked out entirely.

**[You know, you wouldn't be going through this if you got some sleep instead of thinking about Kokabiel all night] **

'That fucking bell didn't exactly help either,' I mentally responded.

**[You know as well as I do that a dragon losing sleep has a more significant effect than other races] **

I ignored the voice within my head.

After a few moments of resting my head, the pain slowly receded, along with the beating in my ear, and the pounding of my head. It didn't entirely fade, but it was much more manageable compared to earlier.

I glanced up for a moment, noticing that the room was now completely void of people, as not even the teacher was still within the room. I must have been sitting there longer than I anticipated.

I slowly stood up, avoiding fast movement to keep my head from hurting again, despite my efforts, my head felt light as I stood, causing me to stumble slightly. My pocket began to vibrate for a brief moment, as well as my ringtone rang from the same place.

Pulling out my phone, I saw that it read a message sent to a group chat from Rias Gremory. The other numbers in the chat were all those of us who were in the peerage together.

It reads,

_"I apologize for the late notice, but Akeno and I will be busy, and since Asia and Wynter are busy with school projects, Akeno and I figured it would be better just to cancel today's meeting entierly," _

Thankfully her message reminded me of why they were actually busy, but more importantly, it was actually a significant relief to hear this. I didn't feel like meeting today, and it sounds much better just going somewhere alone and sleep. I certainly need it.

I walk out of the slowly make my way out of the classroom, my vision tunnel-visioned slightly with my light head as I began walking, the migraine returning to a lesser degree than before. With one hand rubbing my head, I clumsily walked out of the classroom, my balance being throw off my by tiredness.

The halls had students walking down each direction of me, most of them with small groups of friends talking about their day. A few of them would give me a concerned glance every now and then, mainly the girls that looked up to me, the guys who stared usually have more harmful intents.

That was until two girls who appeared to be my underclass mates walked up to me, both of them wearing somewhat concerned expressions.

"Hey, are you ok?" One of them asked.

"You look like your hurting, do you need us to take you to the nurse's room?" Her friend asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep, so I just have a headache," I explained, trying to be polite as possible, wincing slightly again as a sharp pain just hit my head randomly.

"Are you sure? It looks like a little more than just a headache," one spoke.

"You look like your about to die," The other majorly exaggerated.

"I said I'm fine, thanks," I spoke, much more sternly than before, walking past them as their persistence to help me was getting annoying.

The two girls stared at me for a little while, seemingly taken aback from the sudden tone of my voice. Regardless, it got them out of my way as they continued down the hallway on their own path.

**[You know they were just trying to be nice]**

'And bothering me with something that isn't worth worrying about. I can get more sleep later,' I responded, ending the conversation there.

As I walked down the corridor of the school, the aroma of food from the cafeteria became evident to my senses. Yet, even with the aroma of food in the air, I didn't feel hungry in the slightest way.

I simply shrugged off the odd behavior, paying to no mind as I walked out of the school building, and quickly spotted a nice patch of shade positioned beneath a lush tree. I made my way under the tree, claiming the spot as my own to lay down and rest within the comfort of the grass.

As I rested beneath the tree, one could say that was a perfect day, the blue sky filled with puffy white clouds, the sun's rays piercing through the branches of the trees, and a gentle breeze sweeping across the schoolyard.

The peace and quiet was quite relaxing for my head, no more noise being provided to fuel the pounding migraine that I had earlier, and the comfort of the soft grass provided a much better cushion than that hard wooden desk. It wasn't gone, but it was much better than when I was abruptly woken up.

With all the relaxing surroundings, my eyes began to shut on their own with no resistance from me, slowly falling into my slumber again. That was until the sound of two people running past me nearby disturbed me. I simply shrugged it off as two people in school messing around, there's no need to scare them off, not like this is my area solely.

However, what did catch my attention was the sound of several girls shouting and running together, following the path of the previous people I heard, stopping relatively close to me. I opened my eyes, turning my head to see them within my peripheral vision.

The girls that were all grouped together seemed to look familiar, though I couldn't precisely place why. They all seemed to be searching for something, though it's hard to tell what it was. That was until one decided to speak up.

"Damnit, we lost them," She shouted, stomping on the ground in anger.

They all began chattering like a flock of birds, all of them talking at the same time was making it practically impossible to pick out what was being said by any of the individuals.

"Well, we can just wait for them to show themselves again. Those perverts will have to come out eventually," One of the girls loudly declared.

The others agreed with her and began to leave the area, some more willingly than others. The lesser willing ones were still complaining that they shouldn't have to deal with this, even though they left with the others regardless.

Then, it dawned on me. They were chasing someone, or a few people. I heard two people running by me a little while ago, two people from the sounds of it. If they were chasing perverts, then it was no doubt that it was the perverted duo.

As this thought dawned on me, a new sound was present that wasn't here before. The sounds of light rustling from the bushes behind the tree I was under, which was either covered up by the girls talking, or they just started moving around when they left.

With my migraine somewhat relieved, at least to a much more manageable point. I lifted myself up from the ground that I was laying on. Thankfully, the act of standing up didn't cause the migraine to re-emerge to its previous pain.

With myself now standing, I made my way over to the area that the noise was coming from, hoping to see what these two perverts were up too. Most likely nothing good, as it seems that every time I meet them, they get the shit knocked out of them.

As I slowly approached, attempting to be as quiet as possible, I managed to spot them within the bushes. They were both there, monkey and four eyes, as usual. It seems that four eyes managed to buy a new camera, though, as they were looking through the photos of one, and I broke the last one.

I was just merely looking at them sitting in the bushes, and yet I was already getting pissed only from that. It doesn't help that I'm already in a bad mood with everything going on, but their actions to my mates in the past haven't been forgotten. They better hope they don't give me a reason to be angry.

"What the hell are you to doing out here?" I asked, looking down at them as the scrolled through photos.

Motohama and Matsuda both screamed loudly like girls, four eyes threw his arms into the air from the panic of being caught, along with the camera which was sent flying over their heads to me.

I winced slightly, covering my ears with my hands. The high pitched screams that they produced pierced my much more sensitive ears, causing a sharp pain to be sent directly to my head. They already made one wrong move.

A bush cushioned the camera's decent as it plummeted to the ground, and it rather gently rolled off the bush right next to my feet. The screen of the camera was clear and visible to me as it showed where they stopped as they threw it, which just happened to be a picture of one of our classmates undressing.

"Tsk, really, this again?" I questioned, removing my hands from my ears and picking up the camera from the ground.

As I looked at the camera, I could see that the storage was already almost filled to the brim, most likely filled with pictures of our classmates similar to the one on-screen now.

"Why the hell do you keep bothering us?" Matsuda yelled, thankfully in a much more masculine tone than before.

"You two are the ones who ran by me, and if it weren't for that horde of girls you two pathetically spy on, I wouldn't have even had a second thought," I exclaimed, starting to scroll through their pictures.

"You say that, but you're looking through OUR photos right now! You're no better than we are!" Motohama shouted along with his friend, pointing to their camera that was in my hands.

"Yeah, but not for the same reason as you dumb asses do," I fired back, continuing my search for photos of anyone in particular.

"If you're looking for anything on your precious Akeno and Rias, then forget it, the last time you beat us, we learned to avoid those too," Matsuda quickly spoke, crossing his arms in frustration.

I continued scrolling, as while it wasn't those two in particular, though it didn't seem like they were lying, at least not yet. What was odd was that the cluster of photos was of all the girls in our grade. Though there is a lot of pictures, and I've only made it through a small portion, it's possible that they could just be lying, hoping the sheer mass of photos would detour me from looking.

Then I see it, pictures of all three of the people I was looking for, Wynter, Koneko, and Asia. Each one of them was pictures of them changing in the girl's locker room, not only that, but a few more photos down, and there were the pictures of Rias and Akeno.

I was beyond pissed. I was infuriated. They dare to spy on my friends, and then try and lie to me about taking pictures of my mates.

I went silent, letting go of the camera and letting it fall to the ground. As it landed, both of the perverts got a good look at the screen, and their faces quickly switched to fear as they saw all the pictures of my loved ones.

"I thought you deleted those!" Matsuda shouted at his friend as the backed across the ground away from me.

Motohama didn't respond, as there was nothing to say about what just happened. Both of them continued backing away from me across the ground as I approached them. My foot crushed the camera as I made my way to them, and then Matsuda got on his knees.

**[They aren't worth it, you know that] **Inanis tried to sway me from attacking. I ignored him.

"Please, we're sorry, we'll do anything you want, just don't please don't hurt us," He began to grovel to me, nearly crying from the shakiness of his voice.

It didn't work. I jumped forward in a burst of speed, slamming my fist at him. Blood spewed from his mouth as he slammed against the ground, no movement coming from him, neither screams of pain.

I reared my foot back, firmly planting it in his gut, a loud cracking noise echoed from him as he was launched back from the sheer force of my kick. I could even feel his lower ribs snapping as I made contact with his limp body.

Matsuda rolled against the ground, rag dolling as he slowly came to a stop from the violent rolling, blood dripping from his mouth into a pool of blood. Motohama was paralyzed in shock and fear, unable to do anything as he stared at what just happened. He barely was able to see what happened, as it was all so fast.

**[Issei calm down... you're getting to.. extre...] **Inanis's voice began to fade until I could no longer hear him.

I let out a low growl as I gripped the side of my head, the sudden movement sent a sharp pain to my head courtesy to my migraine. My vision began blurring out, causing me to stumble backward.

I could hear my heart pounding as if it was in my ears, and my head matching its beats with waves of pain. I could see blurry visions, and nothing was clear to me anymore. With each and every blur, my surroundings darkened until it was completely black.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around my surroundings, completely lost to what was happening, my intense anger filling me as I searched for that other pervert. Yet, when I turned to look where he last was, I wasn't met with his sight. No, instead, I was met with the murderer of my parents.

He was lying on the ground, covered in the blood of my parents, pointing at me as I could hear his echoed laughter seemingly come from everywhere at once. Smoke filled the air, and my house lit ablaze. Just a short distance from us was the bodies of my parents.

His laughter, his mockery, just the sight of him. It filled me with pure, unadulterated rage.

Losing all my sense of reason and filled with rage and hatred, I lunged at him, no other thoughts running through my head other than the desire for revenge. Kokabiel didn't even make an attempt to dodge or move, letting me lift him by the collar of his shirt.

With him now in my grasp, I slammed my fist into his face repetitively, slamming my knee into his gut every once in a while, completely brutalizing the blurry Cadre. He didn't retaliate or block. He only laughed as he coughed, spitting his blood in my face.

I reared my arm back, releasing my claws, preparing to slice at him until he screamed in agony for the suffering he caused, or until he died from the shock or from bleeding out, doesn't matter so long as he suffers for every second of it.

**[ISSEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!] **I heard Inanis's voice shout, surging my head in pain again.

The sudden surge in pain caused me to drop Kokabiel onto the ground in front of me as I stumbled back slightly. I grabbed onto the side of my head, trying to soothe the pain in my head, my eyes shut tight.

**[WELL?] **

'What the fuck are you yelling about, Kokebiel's right...' I began to mentally yell back, only to open my eyes to no longer see the darkness or blurred Kokabiel that I saw before.

What I saw in front of me was no longer Kokabiel, but the two perverts lying limp. Motohama was far more injured than the other, as his face was drenched in his own blood that poured from his mouth and nose. Looking down at my hands, I could see that my knuckles as well were covered in blood.

**[Issei, you took this way to far!] **

As Inanis continued to shout and scold me, and my once-powerful rage was replaced with confusion, it became clear what must have happened. Yet, I don't feel guilty about this, not one bit. Instead, my mind ran through thoughts on how to cover this up, and if need be, keep them from dying. Then an idea hit me.

I summoned my sacred gear, causing Inanis to halt mid-sentence. With my index finger extended, I formed a small void hole in front of it. With it now formed, I moved my hand closer to the scene, sucking up the blood on their faces, and the little specks on the grass.

Inanis stayed silent, seemingly silenced by seeing me cover up the scene, something I haven't done since I stopped my rampage on the fallen angels.

Once the blood was gone, I deactivated my gauntlets and checked if they were still breathing, not that I would be disappointed if they died, but for my sake, they need to be alive. Thankfully, they were, and even better, it seemed that Matsuda already stopped bleeding. He definitely got off lucky compared to the other.

Motohama, on the other hand, well, his mouth and nose were still bleeding and covered in bruises from the beating that I gave him. He probably had a broken nose, but it still looked better than before I cleaned him up.

I quickly sat Motohama in an upright position, leaning him against a thick and robust bush so he wouldn't drown in his own blood. If even one of them died, the devil council may agree that if I couldn't control my anger, then I may be a more significant threat than they initially thought. Sirzechs may not be able to cover for me if they all come to the same conclusion.

With everything in check, and being sure that they are cleaned up and both alive, I leave the scene. My hands pocketed until I could get to a bathroom to wash the blood off, as I couldn't exactly clean then with my gauntlets on.

**[Issei, I know you want to protect the others, but your starting to act as you used too, like when you were obsessed with Kokabiel, this path your taking is starting to feel like revenge more than protecting the others. Are you sure this is-] **

'You told me to focus on the problem, right?'

**[Yes, but-] **

'That's what I'm doing. Kokabiel, he took everything from Akeno and me, and now, he's threatening to do that again,'

Inanis fell silent on my words.

'I won't lose this family too, I won't let them get hurt, and I won't let Akeno go through losing people she cares about again either. Kokabiel, he won't escape me, not this time, and he will suffer my wrath,'

Inanis didn't say anything, and so long as he didn't, I wasn't going to either.

I continued to make my way to the bathroom, washing my hands thoroughly with soap to remove any possible stains from the drying blood. I did this for nearly a minute, make all assurances that the blood was not visible to anyone in the area.

'Maybe when class starts again, I can get more sleep,' I thought to myself as I flicked my hands to remove the water that was dripping from my hands.

* * *

"Issei Hyoudou!" I heard a voice shout at me.

I let out a low growl as I felt someone shaking me slightly to wake me up. Out of instinct, I grabbed the person's hand tightly, moving it off from my body. The person quickly yanked their hand back out of surprise. As I opened my eyes to see who dared to interrupt me in my nap, the sight of the teacher appeared next to me.

"Ah, my bad, it just happens when people wake me up," I quickly apologized, covering my irritation and annoyance to avoid getting into trouble.

"Yes, well I'll have to remember that the next time I have to wake you up like that,"

"What do you need, then?" I asked, impatiently cutting straight to the point.

"You were called over the announcer to go see Ms. Shitori," The teacher simply responded.

This came as a slight surprise to me, as nobody gets called to her unless they're in trouble or own a club, and seeing that I don't lead the ORC, then I must be in trouble. I'll just have to hope that it's about the supernatural world and that I'm not actually in trouble.

"Oh, all right, excuse me then," I spoke, sluggishly getting up from the desk and taking my leave. Thankfully, the teacher didn't say anything about sleeping in their class, but I guess that's a perk of being an A student.

I dropped my fake attitude as soon as the door to the classroom shut behind me. Being waken up like that was just irritating, but at least the headache as receded from the sleep I managed to get from these last classes, and it's a lot better than that damned bell.

I quickly made my way through the halls with a speed walk, as if I am in trouble, then it's best not to keep Sona waiting. I definitely don't want to make this worse than it already could be.

I opened the doors to Sona's room, her peerage standing behind her at her desk similarly to what we do when Rias has visitors. My first thought was this might sign that I wasn't actually in trouble, but that was blown out the window when I noticed her poorly hidden anger.

"Please, take a seat so we can begin," Sona spoke, to which I gladly took it. Better than standing up the entire time.

"So, I want you to try and explain why you thought doing this would be a good idea," Sona asked, her eyes sharpening.

'Yeah, she's definitely pissed,'

"Sorry, not sure what you're talking about, be a little more specific," I responded.

Sona responded by harshly placing two photos in front of me. One of them was a photo of the perverts after being beaten. The other was a photo of them being carried by some paramedics to an ambulance on a stretcher.

"All right, so two people got beaten up. How do you connect all this to me?" I responded, looking back up to her from the photos. My comment seemed to only anger Sona further.

"Well, aside from the fact that you have come to blows with them several times over the time you've been attending our school. There were no signs of a weapon being present, yet they sustained injuries that would be exceedingly difficult for an average person to pull off. They both had several broken ribs, and one even had his skull severely fractured in multiple places," Sona ranted.

"All right, I'll admit it. We got into a scrap that went a little overboard by accident," I admitted, having no other fall back plan.

"How the hell do you do this by accident, Motohama was lucky he didn't die and will be even luckier if he doesn't suffer brain damage!" Sona shouted.

"It just got out of hand, and it's not like they didn't have this coming,"

"I'll be the first to admit. They were low and scummy with the things they did. However, I don't think they deserved to be hospitalized and damn near killed!" She continued her ranting.

"Tsk"

I bit my tongue as her yelling was beginning to piss me off. I'll admit that what I did wasn't intended, but I won't apologize for beating some asshats who refuse to stop perving on my mates. If they were anywhere else when I caught them, they would have been killed outright. Their lucky I didn't kill them the first time I found out.

"Issei, I am the president of the student council, and I have a hard enough time covering for you with their usual beatings. However, if this continues to get worse like it is, I won't be able to cover for you," She continued.

I had nothing to say, nothing kind anyway.

"Your lucky that Rias loves you, Issei, because she is the only reason I'm covering for you this time. You know as well as I that the Devil Council already doesn't trust you, and if they found out this happened, it may tip the opinions of the ones who do to a more negative appeal that Sirzechs may not even be able to cover for," She continued her rant.

I continued holding my tongue, refraining myself from snapping back at her despite my desire to do so. Anything I wanted to say now would unquestionably make it worse than it already has gotten, and I don't need that to happen.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, then I'll cut to the point. For today, we're sending you home. We don't need you causing any more trouble while were trying to clean this mess up, but if you do it again, you're on your own," Sona spoke, beginning to calm down to her more usual self after that rant.

"Gladly," I simply spoke, standing from my seat to walk away.

As I was walking away out of the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. Talk about mixed messages, first, they wanted me to go, which I was actually looking forward too, now they are trying to keep me here.

"What?" I asked with irritation, turning my gaze over my shoulder to see Saji.

"What's going on, your acting differently," Saji spoke.

"Outside of the small tips I gave you too use your dragon, we've never talked, so how the hell would you know I'm acting differently?" I sharpened my eyes, the irritation within me growing even more.

"I can just tell somethings bothering you. You know you have friends to talk to, right?" He continued his push to find out what's going on.

I didn't respond, and simply tried to walk away. Yet, he didn't let go, and only tightened his grip on my shoulder to keep me from leaving.

"Is it about your past?" Saji suddenly asked. All other sounds faded as I heard him ask this question.

I sharpened my eyes to their draconic slits and released my draconic aura as I turned slightly and shoved him away from me, causing him to stumble backward into the chair I was using while talking to Sona. My instinctual fear being instilled within him, and without his dragon being awake, he had no resistance to it like Irina could have had.

**"Stay out of my damn business," **

The others in the room ran over to help Saji back up while he was shaking from the fear I was triggering within his body. They all gave me angered looks, yet none mustered the courage to say anything, not even Sona was bold enough to say something, or maybe she was smart enough to stay quiet.

I staunched the flow of my aura and reverted my eyes to their more human appearance. I slammed the door as I walked away, the halls echoing with the slamming sound. Even if Saji doesn't know the full extent of what happened with Kokabiel, he hit a nerve without a doubt.

I didn't waste any time, quickly walking out of the large school building. Instead of walking home, I opted to make my way to the old school building to use my shadow movement to get home much quicker.

Thankfully, I couldn't feel any of the others within the ORC room, so I wouldn't wave to worry about them seeing me through the window. Although, Rias and Akeno will catch wind of this eventually, probably today, as I highly doubt that Sona and Rias don't talk to each other about things like this.

Hopefully, they won't bother me about it, or that could cause some complications.

As I made it a reasonable distance down the path to the old school building and out of sight of the current school building, I stopped and checked for any others on this path with me. With no others there, I allowed the shadows to surround my body.

As my vision faded from me, I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, and the shadows began to disappear from my sight, I could see the furniture that I have in the living room. The room dimly lit, as the lights were still turned off from this morning.

I let my body go limp, falling back directly in one of the chairs, pulling my phone from my pocket, and opening the clock app to set an alarm for about ten minutes before I'm supposed to meet the others at the church. This way, I would get at least the minimum amount of sleep to catch up from last night, and just enough time to get ready before I have to leave to meet them.

With that done, I placed my phone on the counter next to me, closing my eyes as I let out a sigh of relief. This chair was much comfier than those hard desks at school, and it was relaxing to actually get some peace in quiet, something I have properly had since the girls moved into the house. I forgot how much I liked the silence.

It didn't take long for my exhaustion to catch up with my mind and body, as just shortly after putting my phone away, I could feel the irritation fade away as my consciousness began to fade away.

* * *

Sona and I walked into a rather sizeable personal sauna made for Sona herself, both of us accompanied by our queens, Tsubaki and Akano. An ornate pillar was standing within the center of the rounded room, seats were built into the wall, as it followed the curvature of the room.

"I haven't been here in, well, it feels like it's been forever," I spoke, allowing my towel to drop to the floor. A somewhat nostalgic feeling coming to me from the memories Sona and I made together here.

"Did you used to come here often?" Akeno questioned, dropping her towel as well.

"In the past, when we were younger, Rias and I would come here to share secrets. Since this place is directly connected to my stronghold, it is impossible to enter so long as the space is closed off, " Sone spoke from behind me, her towel and her queens dropping to the floor.

"No wonder you two could tell your secrets here," Akeno giggled.

"Well, all I did was complain about being scolded by my mother, and other childish things. If I remember correctly, Sona only complained about her bigger sister," I giggled, teasing my fellow King.

"Yes, but that's all in the past now," Sona simply spoke.

"I assumed you didn't call us here to simply reminisce Sona, what is it that you need?" I asked.

"It's about Issei," Sona spoke, her expression adapted quite a serious look.

"My my, that boy can be quite the handful..." Akeno sighed.

"I would be more serious if I were you, this could end poorly," Tsubaki spoke up, surprising both Akeno and myself.

Aside from Issei's encounters with the perverted duo, he was relatively a behaved individual, so to hear that he could have gotten in serious trouble was more than just surprising.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Issei, well, he nearly killed those two perverts today. Don't worry, I already tried to clear up some of the damage. The humans are alive, and no one should remember what happened to them. Even so, the fact that Issei did this warrants a talk," Sona bluntly spoke.

Both Akeno's and my own eyes widen upon hearing Sona speak. It's shocking to hear and hard to believe that he would suddenly do something like this out of the blue, but then again, maybe it has something to do with that enormous sense of rage I felt from him earlier today.

I know Akeno felt it too, but at the time, Akeno and I were busy, so we couldn't have run out to see what was going on. Even then, it was only short-lived, as that feeling faded from him about as quickly as it arrived.

"What, why would he do that? It's not like Issei to kill someone without a good reason, so why now?" Akeno quickly spoke.

"Do you know why he did this?" I asked, hoping to find some reason for his actions.

"Nothing confirmed, but I think it has something to do with revealing photos of his friends or mates as there was a crushed camera near the scene," Sona spoke.

"That's odd. Issei has beaten them before for the very reason, so why did he almost kill them now?" I questioned, placing my hand on my chin in thought.

"That's not all either. There's more that happened when he arrived at my office," Sona spoke, shaking me from my thoughts as she grabbed my attention.

"I'm sorry if he caused you two any trouble, but please, what happened?" I asked.

"I think Saji needs your apologies more than either of us do," Tsubaki spoke, confusing bothe Akeno and myself.

"He was quiet and refused to talk about what happened out there, so he's obviously trying to hide something. The main thing is, though, is that when Saji stopped him from leaving and asked if it was about his past, it seemed like he hit a nerve," Sona spoke.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"Don't worry, he didn't hurt Saji, at least not physically, but his pride might be a bit damaged," Tsubaki reassured, giving us some slight relief.

"When he asked that question, Issei knocked Saji's hand from his shoulder and shoved him away. Then a significant amount of aura began to flow from him, scaring Saji senseless," Sona elaborated.

"I can't blame him for being scared. Issei's aura had so much force and pressure, even though it wasn't even directed at me," Tsubaki spoke, her hands shaking slightly from remembering the feeling of his aura.

I went silent as I thought about everything that was going on. Why was Issei doing this so suddenly, distancing himself, being more brutal than he needs. It's almost like he's reverting to how he acted when he first showed up too us.

Then it hit me, a realization that must be why this is happening. Saji's question, and how he reacted to it. Issei might be getting involved with Kokabiel again. Mixed emotions began to fill me, anger that he lied to us, but even more so worried that he's now putting himself in danger like this.

"...I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this meeting short. I need to go talk to Issei," I spoke, suddenly standing from the seat to leave and re-dress. Akeno hastily did the same, as she was just a worried as I was.

"That may not be such a good idea right now," Tsubaki spoke up, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"And why not?" Akeno asked, her gaze bore into the other Queen.

"We've received several reports from teachers that Issei has been severely more irritable today than usual, and if that incident with Saji and those other two are any evidence, then it might be best to leave him be, for today at least," Sona reasoned.

"Well, we can just pretend this isn't happening, if he's doing what I think he's doing, then I need to speak with him now," I spoke, Akeno nodding ina agreement.

"I understand Rias, but he's clearly irritable today, and he's already snapped at three people. I don't think he would snap at you two, but I also doubt you'd get anything from him with his mindset that he has right now," Sone explained.

Akeno and I stayed silent. We both knew that there was some truth behind those words.

"Why don't you two wait for today, and you can ask him about these things tomorrow when he has hopefully calmed down," Tsubaki advised.

"I just... he knows we would help, so why wouldn't he tell us?" Akeno asked. No one had an answer.

.

.

.

"As much as I don't want to, I agree, we should wait for tomorrow," I spoke.

"...I guess," Akeno sighed. She clearly didn't want to wait, but she couldn't deny that talking to him now would get us nowhere.

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*

I slowly opened my eyes, the continuous beeping waking me from my deep sleep. I looked around confused as to where I was, and why it was and why the sun seemed not to be raising over the morning horizon.

After a few moments of thought with the alarm going off, the memories of why I set it hit me. I quickly reached for my phone, turning it off. I looked over to the couch to see that Wynter seemed to be still asleep. I expected her to be woken from my alarm, guess I just got lucky.

With a stretch and a yawn, I rose from the chair where I was sleeping. Then another idea hit me, why didn't they wake me up when they got home? I figured Sona would have said something to Rias and maybe Akeno, and they would have come in furious with me. Well, they didn't, guess it doesn't matter why they didn't.

Looking at the surroundings in both the living room and the kitchen, it seemed that nothing was really touched, excluding the cookware. Maybe they were letting me get some sleep, and didn't even come out of their rooms besides to eat.

It doesn't matter, so long as they don't know whats going on tonight, they won't be in danger.

I made my way to the laundry room as quietly as possible. Entering, I found my coat as well as my other combat attire. They were clean, but far from perfect, showing several spots of damage from my previous fights. I should get a new one sometime.

I put on all of my combat attire, leaving the clothing that I wore today in the dirty clothes bin to be washed later.

I slowly made my way back out of the laundry room, attempting to be quiet as the boots made much louder steps than what I was previously wearing. Then, I was met with a surprise as I entered the kitchen of my house.

I froze in place as I saw Wynter standing next to the front door, her arms crossed as she stared at me. Yet, she didn't seem the least bit surprised by my combat attire, and almost looked like she was waiting for me to show up.

"I thought you were asleep, sorry if I woke you up," I spoke, pretending to act like nothings going on.

"Do you always wear that to bed?" She sarcastically remarked.

"I already slept, so I figured I'd go look at some futons for you," Wynter rose an eyebrow at my words.

"In your ass-kicking suit?" She sarcastically asked.

"Tsk, what do you want," I asked, dropping the act.

"I want to go with you,"

"Not a chance," I quickly responded, walking past Wynter too the door.

"Why not? You let Kiba in on this little plan of yours, so why won't you let me? I'm your familiar. It's my job to guard and serve you," She retorted.

I stopped, turning over my shoulder to look at her with a sharp gaze.

"How do you even know I'm doing something?"

"I can just tell, you're my master, and I'm your familiar," She spoke.

'So it's her animalistic instincts, and with her bond through me, she managed to pick something up. Damn, I was so focused on keeping Rias and Akeno in the dark I didn't think she would pick up on it,' I thought to myself. My hand clenching in annoyance.

I stopped at the door, turning to look at her from over my shoulder with a sharp gaze.

"How much do you know? Did you tell any of the others?"

"Not much, and I didn't tell them anything, I figured you would have told them if you didn't want this to be a secret," Wynter reasoned.

"Good, keep it that way by staying here and not saying anything, got it,"

"But-"

"You said familiars are supposed to protect and serve their master, right?"

"I did, so let me-"

"Then you can start by staying here where it's safe and keeping your mouth shut about anything you know. Protect the others for me while I'm gone, this could get out of hand,"

"but I-"

"**That's an order**,"

She went silent, her ears hanging down in a flat position. With no further objections coming from her, I made my exit, shutting the door behind me with her standing there as I left.

As I walked to the back of my home, the cold air hit me, my breath easily visible. It was indeed suitable weather for the events that could expire tonight, almost like a bad omen.

Upon walking in my back yard, I stopped. With me now being out of sight to those around me, both in my house and other houses, I allowed the shadows to morph around my body. My vision faded as the shadows surrounded me, completely engulfing my body.

As the shadows faded, I could see the large wooden doors to the church tower before me. I could hear three voices faintly from within the stone building, assumably the two girls and Kiba. I showed up precisely on time, so make sense they would be here before me.

I gave a push to one side of the dual wooden doors, just enough to make my way through the crack between them. The sounds of my footsteps echoed through the stone structure, as well as the creaking of the large wooden door being opened.

"Hey, Ise!" Irina shouted, giving me a wave with a big smile.

"Ah, finally decided to arrive. I was about ready to start without you, but your friend said that you wouldn't miss this for anything," Xenovia spoke, glancing over to me.

"Yeah, there's n-... very little I would miss this for," I responded, making my way over to them to see them with a map and some boxes.

"Good. Now, if we're all ready, let's get caught up on this plan of yours," Kiba spoke.

"Well, currently I'd like you two to point out some locations that a relatively devoid of people, you know this town better than us, any place that lacks a public eye will be a good location to search in," Xenovia spoke, rolling out the map of Kuoh.

"After we get these locations marked, we'll split into teams of two and search the areas individually. Since we exchanged numbers, we can call each other if we find them," Xenovia explained.

Kiba and I proceded with her plan, pointing out any location on the map that lacks a significant human presence. Kiba did more than I though, as I was absent from this place for so long that a lot of the area has changed. However, a particular location caught my eye.

"Hey, isn't this where we killed that stray devil?" I asked, pointing to the area on the map.

"Yeah, it is, you think he could be there?" Kiba asked.

"Well, that stray killed a lot of people there, so I doubt any other humans would have moved in with all the deaths. It's been long enough that the police either falsely arrested someone or they closed the case. Sounds like a good hiding spot to me," I reasoned.

"Well, you've been hunting Kokabiel for most of your life, so if anyone is going to guess where he's at, it'll be you," Kiba agreed. Xenovia circled the area with a red marker like the others.

With that concluded, we had three locations circled with a red marker, two of them being rather large blocks of abandoned warehouses or factories that haven't be bought by another company. The last and third location was the area where we killed that stray devil.

"Good. Kiba and Issei will be part of one group and search this area, while Irina and I will be part of another group and search this area. After you search your area head to the final location, Irina and I will do the same. Sound good?" Xenovia spoke.

"Yeah, I get the gist of it. What weapon are you going to use, though?" I asked since she was down a weapon since I broke the Excalibur destruction.

"I have to use a normal light sword, thanks to you. The Excalibur Destruction was sent back to the church for repairs," She responded with slight anger, pulling out the light sword to show me.

"Is that all the questions?" Xenovia asked, putting away her sword.

"What are the boxes for?" Kiba asked, pointing over to the two boxes behind Xenovia.

"Our disguises, of course," Xenovia answered.

Irina opened the lids of the boxes with a broad smile, revealing to Kiba and me what was inside. Upon seeing the clothing that was folded inside, I almost lost it from the irony.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I never thought I would be wearing something like this. I mean, devils in priests' clothing, this has got to be one hell of a sin," I chuckled, buttoning up the last few buttons on my collar.

"I figured you two would be a little more hesitant to put them on," Irina spoke.

"Nothing will stop us from achieving our goals," Kiba spoke, a shine of determination flickering within his eyes.

"Just remember the plan, you two search your area, and Irina and I will search ours. Then we'll both head to the third spot, and if you find them call Irina's cell phone," Xenovia spoke.

"Yeah yeah, we'll do that. Just remember to do it if you find them," I responded. I wouldn't have a single ounce of trust for her if it weren't for the fact that they'd die without our help.

"Oh, and before we leave, I have something to tell you, Issei," Xenovia spoke.

"Tell me?"

"There are rumors that the white dragon has awoken, and is emerging in the world," She spoke.

I was surprised to hear this leave her lips. I don't know how she would have heard rumors of it, nor do I care, though it isn't too surprising for her to learn this with her relationship with the red dragon. I do know there is some validity from her words, as I heard this rumor myself some time ago before I joined this peerage.

Regardless of who or how she heard of this, she should be more concerned with her partner. Irina being the red dragon will naturally attract the white, to where they are destined to battle. There's no way to tell who is stronger as of now.

Even so, I'll have to keep ready for an encounter with them. Even if they don't have a feud with me, we are bound to meet me eventually. Without knowing who they are, there's no way to tell what they will do upon meeting me, so even if the white dragon doesn't have a quarrel with the black, the host might want to fight.

"Consider it repayment for you taking care of us. Now let's go," Xenovia spoke, walking towards the door with Irina follow shortly behind.

'I mean, that was to get on your good side after breaking your sword, but whatever,' I thought to myself watching her leave.

"Come on, we better get going too," Kiba spoke.

"Yeah, let's get moving," I nodded.

* * *

Kiba and I walked through the entire area, searching every nook and cranny of every abandoned building we found, only to be met with nothing. There were no signs of any activity here outside of some stray animals. This place looked like it hasn't been touched for quite some time.

'Damnit, I was hoping we find something tonight, I don't care what, I just want some kind of lead,' I thought to myself, clenching my fist at the thought of Kokabiel getting away.

"Hey, why don't you go ahead and text them. we aren't that far, so we should be getting there soon," Kiba spoke.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes, pulling my phone from my pocket.

I wrote a quick message reading, _"We're on our way to the third spot," _

As I hit send, it was already received as read. A little chat bubble appeared at the corner of my screen, so she must have had the phone opened as I sent the message. Talk about timing.

After a few moments, I received a message from Irina reading, _"Same, we just finished up so we'll meet you there," _

"They just finished looking around their area as well, so we'll probably run into them when we get there," I spoke, pocketing my phone.

"Good, the more people we have, the better," Kiba responded.

While he's right, I wouldn't have minded if they were behind. Irina's fine, but Xenovia, she still gets on my nerves. Threatening Asia like that, it still pissed me off even now, though it wasn't near as bad as when it happened.

Then another thought came to me. I haven't heard Inanis since that incident with those perverts. I know he worries about me, practically like he's my father. I don't blame him for that, but I can't let this opportunity pass, and I won't wait for Kokabiel to take everything from me again.

"Ise!" I heard Irina's voice call out to me, shaking me from my thoughts.

Looking over, I could see Irina running towards us, waving with a grin across her face, Xenovia following behind her. Kiba wasn't lying, though. We did get here pretty quickly.

"I assume that since your here, Kokabiel wasn't there. Did you two get any form of leads?" Xenovia asked.

"Nothing, aside from stray animals," Kiba responded.

"That place was as empty as it looks. What about you, guys?" I sighed.

"Same here, there wasn't a single lead in our area," Xenovia responded, much to my dismay.

"Don't get so down you guys, he could still be in the last location, so let's go look," Irina.

"You better be right. I wanted to find something at least today," I sighed, turning to walk down the path to our next location with the others.

"As do I, the longer we leave those swords in their hands, the more damage could be done," Xenovia agreed. Finding Kokabiel is something that we can at least agree with.

We continued to walk down the path in silence, each of us keenly aware of our surroundings, anxious for anything to happen. The building came into view, and the memories of using killing that stray were still fresh in my mind.

Then suddenly, Kiba stuttered in his movement slightly, seemingly stunned by some presence that hit him. As he balanced himself, he created a sword from thin air into his hands.

"Issei, you feel that?" Kiba asked, tightening his grip on the hilt of the blade.

*BA-BUMP*

Within that instance, I felt it too. A chill ran up my spine as the same feeling from my meeting with Freed gave me surged within me. It was undoubtedly a holy aura, and a strong one at that. It wasn't just that, as I could feel an intense killing intent being direct towards us.

"NOTHING LIKE SOME DIVINE PROTECTION FOR FELLOW PRIESTS!" A voice shouted from above us.

As we all looked up, the sight of a white-haired priest was rapidly descending upon us. In his hands was a large blade shaped like kris, and it was practically drowning in holy energy.

Xenovia and Irina both dove out of the path of the swinging sword, even though the sword was heading directly for me. Within an instant, my draconic features riped the priest's clothing off of my body, revealing me in my usual combat attire.

My scaled tail raised above my head, intercepting the strike to me. A loud metallic screech echoed through the area as the blade slammed into my tail. The sword bounced off of my tail, causing the white-haired priest to jump back onto the roof of the building.

The sword didn't leave any cuts on my tail, but it did leave a small burning sensation. At least now I know I can take a hit from swords with this much holy power without any severe damage.

"Damn, your one tough bitch, aren't you. Damn hybrid freak," He angrily spoke.

"So, you remember me? I'm surprised you recognized a devil with priests' clothing on," I sarcastically spoke.

"As if I could mistake that disgusting aura of yours. Your leaking droves of it, can't imagine what kind of fear I would get if I killed a monster of your class," Freed manically chuckle to himself with a wide grin.

"Kill me? Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that, or did I strike you so hard that you forgot," I mocked him, releasing my claws for the upcoming fight.

"Shut the fuck up! You may have beaten me then, but now I have a shiny new toy to play with," He shouted, showing off the blade for all to see.

The others ripped off the priest's clothing, throwing it to the side. They all ran up to my side, pulling out their own weapons, Xenovia replacing her Excalibur with a plain light sword that Freed tried to use against me in our first encounter.

**[BOOST]**

"Oh my! Is that the Red Dragon Emperor that I hear? What an honor to be confronted by two Heavenly Dragons, I can't wait to hear her scream," He laughed, looking at Irina's red gauntlet.

"So just a guess, but is that an Excalibur he's holding?" I asked.

"Yes, it's Excalibur Rapidly. It grants the wielder incredibly enhanced speed, fast enough to create after images of oneself if used properly," Xenovia responded, tightening her grip on the light sword.

"Well, which one of you am I going to get to kill first?" He asked, licking his sword.

"Leave them out of this. Your only opponent is me!" Kiba shouted, dashing up towards him.

Kiba slammed his sword into the Excalibur with an overhead strike, only for Freed to quickly block it effortlessly. Xenovia wasn't exaggerating, Freed was able to keep up with Kiba easily.

"No matter how many devils muster the courage, THEY ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY SWORD!" Freed shouted, vanishing from in front of Kiba and reappearing in the air behind him.

Kiba quickly spun around, raising his sword into the air, blocking Freeds strike. As their swords locked, Freed began to push back on Kiba, gaining ground on the roof.

"So how do you like it? It's super fast right, right?" He asked, clearly enjoying himself.

Freed and Kiba both began rapidly vanishing and reappearing with their swords clashed, as they were having a high-speed battle on the roof. The screeching sounds of metal clashing echoed through the forest every time their swords collided.

**[BOOST] **

Ddraig's voice called out from Irina's gauntlet, which sparked an idea in me. With my claws still ready to strike in case of a surprise attack, I jumped back to Irina.

"How much longer till you've got that dragon of yours ready?" I whispered to her to keep Freed from hearing.

"Eh, two or three more times and I'll have a decent amount of power built up, why?"

"The Red Dragon Emperor has the ability to transfer energy right? When there's an opening, I want you to give it to Kiba," I responded, my gauntlets forming around my hand with a violet glow.

"Got it, I'll let you know when I'm ready, but how will I get up there?" She asked, throwing her dragon gauntlet forwards.

"I'll cover that when we get to it, for now, focus on charging up. Xenovia, can you cover Irina while she's trying to charge up?" I requested, turning my attention to her from Irina.

**[BOOST] **

"No problem, but what are you going to do?" She asked, moving to stand in front of Irina with her sword ready.

"I'm going to try and slow Freed down so Kiba can recover from this setback," I responded, moving closer to the fighting.

"Ooooh, what's wrong, are you three feeling left out? Don't worry, when I'm done with this one, I'LL HAVE PLENTY FOR YOU ALL," He yelled from the midst of his battle with Kiba.

I stopped once I was close enough to do something, and now all I had to do was think of what to do and when. I watched Kiba and Freed dash through the air, and while the others may have had trouble keeping up, I could see them both with ease.

I patiently waited, allowing a pool of shadows to form on the roof with them. Thankfully Freed didn't notice, or this may not work.

**[BOOST]**

It was no doubt while watching their fight, Kiba was definitely the better swordsman as Freed was sloppy in his form, but that damn sword made him so fast it didn't matter. Within those mistakes Freed made, I could see small openings to strike, and they happened rather consistently.

Kiba jumped over my pool of shadows into the air, quite possibly perfectly setting Freed up for my plan as he jumped after Kiba, following directly in his path. I took this opportunity graciously.

"You can't dodge mid-air dumbass, now enjoy being chained!" I shouted, my shadow chains shooting out from the pool of shadows, wrapping themselves around his legs.

"FUCK!" Freed shouted in anger as the chain quickly dragged him to the roof, stifling his movements entirely as he could no longer move from that spot.

**[BOOST] **

"How does it feel to have chains digging into your legs?" I asked, smirking as I watched him struggle to break free.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He shouted, repeatedly hitting the chains on his legs, progressively getting angrier with each strike that he made.

"Issei, I'm ready!" Irina shouted.

I didn't waste any time, throwing my other free arm back. Small shadow platforms formed in front of Irina, each one hovering off the ground, leading her directly to Kiba on the rooftop. Irina dashes forwards at full speed, leaping from platform to platform.

On the last platform, Irina flipped over Kiba, boosting herself off of him by pushing herself off of his shoulder with her dragon gauntlet. As her gauntlet made contact with Kiba's shoulder, the green gem began glowing brightly.

**[TRANSFER]**

Her sacred gear declared loudly, as she finished the flip over him by landing gracefully behind him. The boosts green aura began to encompass Kiba, his aura multiplying several times over.

"Thank you. I will use this power to my greatest!" Kiba shouted, his sword began glowing as he raised it above his head.

Freed turned and stared at the determined Knight, shocked by the power boost that he has received.

"GET UP!" Kibe demanded. Freed quickly turned back around to strike at the chains around his legs again, only to be met with the same time-wasting results.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS OFF!" He shouted in anger.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted, slamming his sword into the ground, funneling all his extra power into this one attack. Swords began to shoot out of the roof all around Kiba, slowly making their way over to the chained Freed.

Freed quickly began to panic as his imminent death approached. Initially, he tried to run, but with those chains, he wasn't going anywhere. So instead, he resorted to swinging his Excalibur around him wildly, breaking any sword Kiba created that got too close.

"My, is that Sword Birth? That's quite the rare sacred gear. A sacred gear that can have an infinite number of powers, depending on the possessor of course," A mysterious voice spoke from within the building.

From within the dark building, a figure walked out, being revealed by the light of the moon. What was revealed appeared to be a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a mustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit.

"It appears your use of Holy Swords could use some improvement as well Freed," He continued, looking up with a smile at the insane white-haired devil hunter.

"Oh, is that you old man Valper?" Freed asked.

Everyone in the area was shocked to see him here. We knew Valper had a chance to be here, but we never expected to find him, none the less in a situation like this. Kiba seemed to be the most shocked, as his swords stopped shooting the ground as his identity was revealed.

"So, this is the old man that killed those children, right?"

"That's right," Xenovia responded, her grip tightening around her sword as hatred began to leak out through her aura.

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba shouted from the rooftop. His eyes glaring at the old man with rage and hatred.

"The one and only," Valper responded with a smirk.

"Damn it, make yourself useful, and help me break these chains!" Freed shouted.

"Tsk, you still aren't using the holy-sword correctly? Use the element I gave you more wisely, gather the holy element that's coursing throughout your body, and move it to the blade of your sword. That should increase the sword's effects and strengths," Valper explained.

"Oh, is that all? One holy cocktail coming up!" He shouted, the aura began to expand around his sword rapidly.

Freed began to laugh maniacally as the aura encompassed his body. With a burst of power, the golden aura began forcefully emitting from him, breaking the chains around his legs.

"I got an idea! WHY DON"T YOU ALL STAY STILL SO I CAN CUT YOU DOWN WITH THIS SWORD!" Freed shouted, dashing towards Kiba.

Kiba was still focused on Valper, just noticing Freed as he already closed the distance between the two. Just as Freed was about to cut down Kiba, a sword blocked for Kiba, stoping Freed's sword in its tracks.

"The fuck?" Freed spoke, looking at the blade that blocked him. Following the stretched blade led to Irina, who used its ability to change shapes to stretch it out in front of Kiba and block despite the distance.

At that moment, Xenovia ran up the platforms just as Irina did, raising her sword above her head to slash Freed across the back. Unfortunately, he heard her coming, and with his increased speed, he dodged her easily.

"You are both traitors! Hear me Freed Sellzen, and Valper Galilei! I condemn your souls in the name of our God!" Xenovia declared.

"How dare you! Don't you ever croak that disgusting name in my presence ever again!" Freed shouted.

"Come now, Freed, don't you think it's time we leave to report back to Kokabiel?" Valper Galilei spoke.

"Tsk, I suppose your right, and I was having so much fun too," Freed whined, reaching into his coat to grab something.

"No need, I'm already here," A deep voice spoke.

* * *

I shot up from within the bed cold bed, Issei not being there to warm it up with his abnormal body temperature. This feeling, it was bad, and it was strong.

Looking over, I could see that Akeno was also woken up by this power, as she was sitting up from the bed just as I was.

"You feel it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. Where's Issei, he should've been here by now," Akeno asked.

"I don't...," In that instance I felt more presence out there by the first, the others being of divine origin. The other two were unmistakeably Kiba and Issei.

My stomach instantly dropped as if an anchor weighed it down upon realizing whats happening. Akeno seemed to have the same realization if her worried expression had anything to say.

"Get ready, we're going after them, call Koneko when your done getting dressed," I instructed my Queen.

"Of course," Akeno responded.

* * *

The voice drew everyone's attention instantly, and upon looking up, we all seen the same thing. A dark figure floating in the sky, nine feathered wings adorning his back, the tenth wing only appeared as a stub with severe burn marks.

Their appearance, and the pressure that they were emitting made their identity unmistakable. That was Kokabiel.

The others jumped off the building to put distance between then from Kokabiel, each of them gathering together next to me back on the ground.

"My, this is quite the reunion, isn't it boy," Kokabiel spoke, his glowing red eyes staring down at me.

Just hearing his voice pissed me off beyond belief. I could feel my anger boiling from inside as I clenched my fists, my hands bleeding from my claws stabbing into my own palm.

"Boss, why are you here?" Freed asked.

"There are more than enough holy swords gathered in this one location to enact our plans, so we are going to take them," Kokabiel responded.

"What do the repulsive likes of you want with the holy swords?" Xenovia shouted up to Kokabiel.

" I was thinking about doing some damage while I'm here, starting with that institution and them the rest of the town," Kokabiel responded.

"Why would you want to destroy our school?" Kiba asked.

"In doing so, I might be able to drag out Sirzechs and make him help that crimson haired sister of his,"

Then his grand plan hit me.

"You really are trying to start a great war, aren't you?" I asked, struggling to suppress my overflowing rage.

"Obviously! I was so bored after the first war ended, but Azazel and Shemhazai were so passive about when the next great war would start," Kokabiel explained.

The others were shocked to hear that he wanted to start another great war. The idea of that happening was horrific. It would devastate all life that exists in the world.

"We three factions are barely in a state of equilibrium, and this town is a powder keg just waiting for a spark. I've got Rias Gremory, the devil king's little sister, and on the other side, I've got Sona Sitri, Sitri-Leviathan's sister. Accompany that with the holy swords that I've stolen and how much power that must be hanging over that school, and I could start a war any time I wanted!" Kokabiel declared with laughter.

"...Dear God," Irina muttered to herself, the full gravity of the situation hitting.

"Freed, before you head the school, pick up that Excalibur mimic from the Red Dragon Emperor, by any means necessary," Kokabiel instructed.

"Gladly," He laughed, dashing our way with his sword glowing its golden hue.

"I'll butcher you so bad that you're going to look like Issei's family!" Freed shouted, raising his sword for a strike at Iriana.

At that moment, with those words, I could no longer hold my rage. Something within me snapped. My aura violently shot out of my body, the force shoving the others out of the way of Freed and myself.

As Freed was swinging the sword down, I slammed the palm of my hand into the side of the blade with unrestrained power. The sword snapped in half in Freeds hands, causing him to stumble forward.

**"WEAK," **

As he stumbled, I readied my claws to cut off his head in one fell strike. However, my attack was interrupted as I sensed powerful holy magic fly at me, and out of instinct, I defended against it by forming a shadow barrier with the hand I was going to use to kill Freed.

The explosion destroyed the ground beneath me, sending dust into the sky, blocking the sight of me from the others.

"... Issei's family?" Irina muttered to herself in confusion, as both she and Xenovia began to realize why the hatred for him was intense for me.

The dust cleared, revealing Freed laying on the ground behind me. A black a violet aura violently flowed from my body, hatred and rage flowing out in droves from my aura. My slitted violet eyes were bearing into Kokabiel, all of my killing intent direct towards him.

"Tsk, seeing that you lost rapidly, I'll let you use these to finish what you started," Kokabiel spoke, throwing two more Excaliburs at Kiba.

"Oh my, what a gift from the boss himself, I'll gladly kill them using these," Freed grinned once again, picking up the two swords the landed next to him.

He was now holding two different Excaliburs, yet one was already seen to us before. In one hand, he was holding what appeared to be a regular sword with the power of an Excalibur, and in the other was unmistakably the Excalibur Destruction that Xenovia used.

"Excalibur Transparency," Irina spoke.

"That's Impossible! I sent that back too the church how did you get it!" Xenovia shouted.

"You may want to improve your security. That priest that you had take this toy back was pathetic, and boy did he scream when I had fun with him," Freed laughed.

"Damn it," Xenovia gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Issey Hyoudou, come, and I will send you to see your weak and pathetic parents," Kokabiel mocked, throwing his arms wide open as he flew away from the area.

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!"**

My aura flares even more, and I launch into the air in a blind rage after leaving a violet and black streak as I chased after Kokabiel. The ground where I once stood was utterly destroyed, nothing but a crater of rubble remained of that path.

"Looks like we're going have to deal with this one," Irina spoke, getting back up from the ground with the others.

**[BOOST]**

"Issei can beat Kokabiel, and in the meanwhile, I'll get my own revenge," Kiba confidently spoke, swords jolting out from the ground beneath him.

"Oh, I'm glad you're all so anxious to die!" Freed shouted, the blades vanishing from his hands. With one hand raised, he slammed the indivisible blade into the ground, destroying it even further.

"This isn't going to be easy. He's using Excaliber Transparency and Destruction in tandem," Xenovia spoke, gripping her sword.

Freed let out a cry of maniacal laughter, charging headfirst to the group with his invisible swords.

* * *

Kokabiel has been on the run for some time now, and I continued on my chase after Kokabiel, clenching my fist as he kept managing to avoid me with maneuvres. The longer I chased him, the more pissed I got.

**"IS RUNNING ALL YOUR GOOD AT!" **

I dashed forwards, making multiple attempts to slice his wings to immobilize him, yet all of them failed to hit the intended target as I either missed, or he barely managed to move out of the way. They either knocked feathers off of him or sliced through his baggy robe.

With every failed attempt, Kokabiel laughed, mocking me as he continued to fly away. It only filled me with more anger, growling to myself as my aura increased from my rage.

Shadows began forming in my hand, slowly morphing into the shape of a small scythe connected to a chain that wrapped around my arms. With a mighty swing, I let go of the scythe, sending it flying at the fleeing Kokabiel.

In an instant, Kokabiel turned around to face me, his arms outstretched with a powerful holy javelin sent flying towards my scythe from his hands. Upon contact, both of our attacks exploded, filling the air with dark smoke, blocking my line of sight to him completely.

I didn't waste any time to move around the smoke. Instead, I charged ahead on through it. There was no reason to fear a smokescreen. If I managed to catch him, he's finished, if he didn't know that, then he would be running.

As I exited the smoke, it seemed as if time slowed down as I saw a dark blast of energy heading directly to me. Behind the blast was Kokabiel was facing me with a dark sword in his hand, pointing directly at me. I ran straight into a trap.

I quickly tried to extend my wings to act as brakes, but my actions were far too late, as before I could even fully extend my wings, the blast slammed directly into my face.

I closed my eyes out of instinct as the blast slammed into me. The shot knocked me off balance, causing me to hurl through the air blindly. With my eyes closed as I fell from the sky, my sense of balance and direction was entirely shot.

As I tried to extend my wings in an attempt to catch myself, I felt myself slam into the trees of the forest beneath us, my momentum carrying me as I broke through each tree that I hit. I then slammed into the ground, forcefully denting the ground as I slid across it.

As I slowly came to a stop, I tried to peer out my eyes, and yet when I opened them, everything was blurred beyond belief. The sky was entirely dark, lacking the stars that were previously there beforehand, even just a short distance into the forest that surrounds me was just as dark.

**"What did you do to me!"** I shouted, stumbling to stand from my disorientated state. My voice echoing throughout the dark forest.

"It's called the Excalibur Nightmare, a sword able to cause illusions and alter the dreams of others," Kokabiel laughed, his voice seemingly coming from all directions at once.

'Where is his voice coming from, and why can't I pick up his scent or energy anymore? Is this all because of that damned Excalibur he's using?" I thought to myself, slowly standing up as I regained my balance while using a tree to prop myself.

I couldn't fly into the dark sky, nor walk aimlessly through the forest or risk leaving myself open to attacks. With no other options left, I raised my arm and formed a sphere of Extinction while propping me up with the other.

It was then that I heard the sound of a branch breaking echo throughout the forest. Immediately I turned over to look where the sound came from, and from within the darkness peered two red eyes staring directly at me.

Without hesitation, I shot the sphere from my hands at the red glowing eyes. Much to my dismay, the sphere passed right beneath the eyes without exploding, and instead exploded against a distant tree. The eyes then vanished from sight as Kokabiel's voice began laughing from all directions once again.

"Pathetic, you didn't even come close to hitting me, though I don't know what I expected. You may be strong, but your nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum," Kokabiel mocked while laughing.

I let out a low growl in response, forming another sphere within my hands. Yet, before it could ultimately form, I felt another shot of the same dark energy from before hit me once again. As it hit and its effects took hold, my world completely faded to nothingness as my attack dispersed. I fell from the tree to the ground as it vanished in front of my eyes.

**"What's going on?"** I shouted, looking around the darkness.

"Don't piss yourself lizard, I'm not going to kill you. At least not yet anyway," Kokabiel laughed.

**"Then what are you doing this for?" **

"I have plans, and since you decided to take my wing, I figured I'd make sure you suffered greatly while I executed said plans," Kokabiel explained.

**"If you hurt anyone, I will make sure you suffer a thousand lifetimes of torment when I get out of here!"** I shouted, remembering what he said his goal was from earlier.

"I'd be more worried about your self than them, but try to have fun until I come back," Kokabiel spoke, his voice fading away.

**"Get back here damn it! I'm going to kill you, you hear me!" **I continue shouting into the darkness.

Kokabiel didn't respond.

I was about to shout once more, but the sudden appearance of my shadow surrounded by orange light emanating from behind me caught my attention. The light was shortly accompanied by the smell of smoke and blood and the crackling sound of a large open flame.

Looking up, I was no longer met with pure darkness. Rather, I was met with the sight of a familiar dark neighborhood loomed by dark clouds. It was my neighboorhood.

Slowly turning around, I was met with a sight that was oh so familiar to me. A sight that has haunted me throughout my life.

* * *

Akeno, Asia, and I have been trying to leave for some time now, but Wynter has been blocking the door by standing in front of it and refuses to move. We've tried to convince her to let us pass, but she won't budge and hasn't responded to anything we say. She would simply stand there looking down with her hair covering her eyes.

As we've been stuck here, Sona was out investigating the strange anomalies of fluctuating power with her peerage. We were supposed to meet up and look around together after my peerage, and I left, but we've obviously hit some roadblock.

"Wynter, what's going on, why are you doing this?" Akeno asked.

Wynter didn't respond.

I don't want to hurt her, so forcing her out of the way isn't an option. Besides, Issei said her physical strength was comparable to Koneko, so even with our mating marks added strength, I'm not sure we could get her to move. We could use magic to move or also risk her getting hurt.

"Wynter as your master I order you too-"

"SHUT UP!" She suddenly screamed, surprising Akeno and me.

She was gritting her fangs as she now stared at us, her eyes filled with mix emotions. Her eyes were bordered with tears like she was about to cry.

"You're not my master, Issei is! Do you think I don't want to help him, I would gladly sacrifice myself if it meant he was safe! He wouldn't let me protect him, and now he's out there in danger, and I can't do a damn thing about it!" Wynter shouted, the tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

Wynter's sudden outburst surprised all three of us. I knew Wynter had a high opinion of Issei, but she was always so quiet that I never knew it went this deep. The bond of an intelligent familiar and her master, though I guess I should have known she would respect him like this. Wynter respects strength, and there aren't many stronger than Issei.

"O-oh don't cry," Asia ran over to her, hugging her. Wynter was taken back by Asia's actions, tears still leaking from her eyes as Asia wrapped her arms around the familiar.

"Issei is strong. I'm sure he'll be fine," Asia reassured, rubbing Wynter's back.

That moment, we all felt something. The strongest of the energies that were out there, it vanished, and the second strongest was now moving towards the school at high speeds. It felt as if my stomach twisted and sank in weight from the rising worry inside of me.

We all knew what it meant, yet none of us wanted to believe it. Something happened to Issei. A few moments of silence passed, and then another surge of magic happened. This time it was originated from our school.

Before any of us could say anything, a magic communication circle appeared next to my ear.

_"You feel that?"_ Sona asked through the circle

"...Yeah, what's going on out there," I asked.

_"I'm not sure yet, but just now, there was a powerful surge of magic at the school, my peerage, and I are going to check it out. Considering its power, we may need your help too," _

"Understood, we'll meet you there shortly," I spoke, closing the communication circle.

"Akeno, start preparing a transportation circle to the front of the school," I Instructed.

"Yes, Rias," Akeno responded, making her way to the living room.

Wynter was still silent, seemingly in shock from feelings Issei's vanish power like that. I can understand that she's worried, so am I, but I also know Issei's strength, and it will take a lot to bring him down. I think the only thing keeping Wynter calm right now was Asia's comfort.

"Wynter," I spoke, getting her attention once again.

"I understand you feel like you have to follow Issei's orders, but you're an intelligent familiar. While following your master is indeed a priority, in times like this, you have to decide whats the best way you can help your master. I and my peerage are going to confront what's going on, regardless if you come. So it's up too you, are you going to come and protect Issei, or are you going to follow his orders blindly?"

* * *

The park across from Kuoh academy slowly came into vision as the crimson red light from the teleportation circle faded. Akeno, Asia, Wynter, Koneko, and I were all present. Kiba and Issei, however, I couldn't get into contact with either of them. The two church members were missing as well, although, if this is who I think it is, then they will show up for their property.

Looking in front of us, I could see a substantial barrier formed around the school grounds. Surrounding the barrier was Sona and her peerage, each of them with their arms outstretched as they continued to sustain the large sphere with their magic.

"Rias, glad to see you've arrived," Sona spoke, glancing at us from over her shoulder.

"Have you heard from Issei or Kiba yet?" I asked, only for Sona to glance over to Saji.

"Unfortunately, no, we tried everything we could think of, and nothing worked," Saji responded.

'Damn it, Issei, Kiba, where are you?" I thought to myself.

"So, what's the plan for this situation, and what are we going up against?" I asked, walking towards Sona.

"Currently, we've covered the entire school in a protective barrier, which should protect everything outside of it from damage so long as nothing drastic happens. Inside there are three beings, two of them unidentified humans, and the last one being Kokabiel, the Cadre class Fallen Angel," Sona explained.

'Why am I not surprised,' I thought to myself, fully expecting the other immense power to be that of Kokabiel.

"Thank you Sona, this means a lot to me," I spoke, thanking her for their effort.

"Don't thank me yet, remember that this is only the minimum requirement to keep the town safe. If Kokabiel were to fight seriously, this town, along with this region, would be destroyed. Adding to that, my servants spotted him releasing his power in the school grounds, he preparing for a fight," Sona gravely spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," I spoke, sharpening my eyes as I stared into the barrier.

"Rias. I know you don't want too, but you could still contact your brother. I'd advise you to consider you've lost your strongest member,"

I shook my head.

"You know, I don't think I see you trying to contact your big sister either,"

"With good reason. If we called her, things would get out of hand. Your brother loves you. If you called him, he would undoubtedly come and help," Sona spoke.

"There's no need for that. I've already contacted him," Akeno spoke before I could respond to Sona.

"Akeno, how could you do that without asking me first?" I began to scold her, angry that she called him.

"Rias. I know you don't want to cause problems for your brother unless you have too. This happened in your territory, in your base, and it happened after the family problem. However, our enemy is a Cadre class Grigori, and without Issei, his strength far surpasses ours combined. I think this qualifies as a must," Akeno reasoned.

I wanted to retort, but I knew she was right. This was something far beyond what we could handle without Issei, or someone of his power. I simply took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno gave a smile in return to my understanding.

"Thank you for understanding, Rias. Sirzehcs said that he would be gathering forces and some Pheonix tears just in case. He will be here within the hour," Akeno spoke.

"One hour, huh... that's longer than I hoped. Regardless, within that time, we, the student council vow to hold these barriers in the name of Sitri," Sona declared.

After hearing Sona's dedication, it felt as if a spark of determination lit within me.

"Now, my servents! We are going to head into the barrier, and go on the offensive to draw Kokabiel's attention. This is a battle of life or death. Even so, we will live on and continue going to this school!" I declared.

"Yes, Rias!" The others spoke in unison, our goals aligned.

'I don't know what happened to you two, Kiba, Issei. Don't worry, we're coming to help,' I thought to myself.

**-(Doing a sudden POV switch to 3rd person)- **

We marched straight through the main gate. The moment they entered, they could feel the pressure emitting within the barrier, giving Rias new respect for the amount of power Sona and her peerage are trying to contain within this zone.

As the four were walking into the school grounds, they were met with a most bizarre scene. In the middle of the field, four swords were floating while releasing droves of power and light. Surrounding them was a suspicious magic circle spread across the whole area.

"What the..." Rias muttered to herself.

Standing in the middle of the magic circle next to the floating swords was an old man. His arms were stretched out as it appeared as if he was saying something. Was he performing some kind of ritual?

"Valper, how much longer till the four Exclaibers merge into one?" A deep voice came from the sky.

We all looked up to see who the voice was, and what we found was a powerful fallen angel sitting upon a throne, behind him shone a moon. As we entered, he looked down upon us with a wicked grin, almost as if he's been expecting us.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel," The now identified old man spoke up to Kokabiel.

"In that case, I'll leave the swords to you," Kokabiel spoke, now shifting his gaze from Valper to us.

"Well, if it isn't the Princess of the Gremory family and her lackeys," Kokabiel laughed.

"What did you do to Issei! Where is he!" Wynter shouted out. We all wanted to ask the same question, but she did it before any of us could.

"Issei, well, he's..."

* * *

**"NO! STOP IT!" **

I hit the invisible wall as hard as I can over and over again, to no effect. I couldn't run, my body wouldn't let me. All I could do was sit there, helpless as my house burned to the ground, my parents dying in gruesome ways. Pools of their blood splattering across the area, their bodies being ripped apart.

Over, and over, and over, again and again.

**"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real, it's all an illusion," **I repeated to myself hyperventilating as I tried to calm down.

Only for all my progress to be lost as I watched the faces of the parents I loved so dearly get brutally murdered, covered in blood repetitively.

* * *

"... He's suffering a fate worse than death,"

"Where the hell is Issei and Kiba! What did you do to my servants!" Rias shouted out.

"I would worry about yourself if I were you. Now tell me, who's coming to stop me? Is it Sirzechs, or maybe its Serefall," Kokabiel asked, a wide grin coming across him at the thought of one of them arriving.

"In place of the devil kind Sirzechs, and the Lady Leviathan we-"

Rias was interrupted by the sound rushing violent wind accompanied by a massive explosion where the gym is, or where the gym used to stand. After the dust cleared, the area was revealed with nothing left standing of the gym, and in its place sat a crater full of rubble.

"How boring. Though, I could at least entertain myself until one of them does arrive," Kokabiel spoke.

They all stared dumbfounded at the display of power he put on. An entire building meant to hold large amounts of people wholly wiped off the school ground in one blast. He wasn't just beyond us, he was a whole level above us.

Issei could have easily done the same, and managed to blow away the entire school with an attack like that, but even still, it was astonishing to see power like that be used so casually. It never clicked with us the real strength of those that surround us. They were true towers of power.

"Fighting you myself would be far too quick, so I think I'll have you fight my pet's that I brought from the depths of hell," Kokabiel snapped his fingers.

The ground began to shake as it rumbled beneath us, slowly the rumbling sound came closer as if it was approaching. Then from the ground, flames spewed into the air as the beast crawled its way out of the depths of hell.

"Cerberus... the guard dog of hell itself," Rias spoke, looking at the massive creature.

"He's real, what are we going to do," Asia muttered, staring at the massive beast crawling out of the giant flames, it's three heads snarling viciously .

It stood at least 10 meters tall, its massive body being built with nothing but muscle. Each one of its taut legs was thicker than us, each one holding razor-sharp claws on the paws. Its eyes were burning red with hell flames, and its fangs were just as sharp, each one of its three heads being lined with the teeth.

"Bringing it to this world is forbidden, so we're sending it back! Akeno, Koneko, you're with me! Wynter, protect Asia while we deal with this dog," Rias instructed.

"Right!" The three shouted.

Akeno's close disappeared as they were replaced with her with her white and red combat attire, shortly after taking to the air with Rias as Koneko made her way around the beast looking for an opening. Wynter and Asia backed away from the fight. Wynter had her claws ready facing the creature at all times, prepared to follow her orders, and protect Asia with everything she's got.

The Cerberus immediately began to spew flames into the air at its attackers. Yet, with their improved speed and strength from their marks, Rias and Akeno both dodged the fire easily, weaving in between the blasts.

Rias then halted her movement, letting the Cerberus have an easy shot, which it immediately took.

"How naive," Akeno spoke, jumping in front of Rias, freezing the flames just as it was about to hit. Just as quickly as she moved there, she jumped out of Rias's way, revealing her with two large blasts of her Destruction energy.

"Now, take this!" Rias shouted, throwing her attacks of Destruction at the beast.

One of the blasts slammed into the oversize dog, causing it to yelp in pain, while the other was intercepted by a steam of flames spewing from the third head's mouth as the other two heads writhed in pain. The stream of fire from the third head slowly grew stronger and stronger, eventually starting to push back Rias's blast slowly.

"...An opening," Koneko muttered, jumping at the third head on the Cerberus.

She slammed her leg into the third head of the Cerberus with a powerful ax kick. The thud from her forceful kick echoed through the battlefield. The force of her strike forced the jaw of the beast shut, halt its spew of flames, letting Rias's attack once again fly unrestrained at the creature.

Koneko then quickly flipped off the head of the dog, moving out of the way of the blast of Destruction. With nothing in its way, the blast shot at the Cerberus slamming into the third one's head, causing the beast to yelp in pain once more.

"How bout some more!" Akeno yelled, pointing her finger into the sky. Her finger began to spark with streaks of lighting as she held it up, after a few moments of it sparking and gaining power, she pointed it down to the injured dog.

At that moment, when her finger reached it's point to Cerberus, a flash of lightning shot from her, slamming into the side of the dog. Their pain was only intensified from Rias's previous strike. The three heads yelped in even more pain is it squirmed on the ground.

While it didn't kill the dog, the impact area was smoking as the smell of charred flesh filled the area as a pool of its own blood poured from its stomach onto the ground. Even still, the hell flames still shone within its eyes. It wasn't even close to defeated just yet.

Wynter and Asia both looked on at the girls fighting expertly, working together with near flawless perfection. It was almost astounding how well they played into each other's strengths and weaknesses.

However, Wynter's astoundment was soon cut short, as the sound of rapid, loud thuds became evident to her, followed by a loud howl and Asia's screaming. She looked over to her side to be shocked. A second Cerberus was now charging straight at them from the flame torrent spewing from the ground.

"Asia, move!" Wynter shouted, charging jumping in the way while shoving Asia out of the path of the dog's open maw. The second Cerberus, instead of hitting it's the intended target, attacked Wynter, who was now inside the mouth of the beast.

"WYNTER!" Asia screamed from the ground.

Wynter quickly placed her hands on the roof of its mouth, and her feet in between the gaps of its teeth, pushing against the bite force of the massive dog with all of her strength just to keep from getting eaten. After a few moments, her arms and legs began to shake from the strain as she pushed herself to her limit.

**[TRANSFER] **

**[BOOST] **

Wynter heard the call out and felt a gauntlet touching her shoulder, a newfound strength surging through her body as she was now easily holding open the Cerberus's mouth. Turning around to look over her shoulder, she saw a girl with chestnut hair in twin tails.

"...Irina?" Wynter muttered to herself.

"Thought you could use some help, so I gave you some power. Have fun," Irina spoke in her usual bubbly voice, backflipping away from the jaws of the beast.

"Oh, so they finally arrived. Freed did say that he wasn't able to kill them. At least he got that dragon girls Excalibur," Kokabiel spoke to himself, intrigued at her arrival.

With this surge of strength through Wynter's body, she gave one powerful push up down on the Cerberus's jaws with her legs. The jaws of the head echoed with a loud snap and tearing as she broke the jaw hinge and ripped through its muscles. The mouth then fell limp hanging from the Cerberus, allowing Wynter to simply fall free of its maw.

**[BOOST] **

Wynter back fliped away from the beast that was now writhing in extream pain as blood poured out from its mouth.

Just as quick as she got away, she saw a blue-haired figured charge in with a sword of light, piercing the chest and heart of the now weakened Cerberus. She then quickly withdrew the blade, jumping back as the creature fell limp, exploding into flames after it died.

"Xenovia too?" Wynter spoke in shock.

"I figured you all would appreciate an extra hand," She spoke.

"That's about what I'd expect from a sword imbued with holy powers when used on evil," Akeno spoke, looking over at Xenovia standing in front of the now dead Cerberus.

"I'd rather we didn't need the help, but I definitely won't reject it," Rias spoke.

**[BOOST] **

"Get closer, you two. I got some power left over for you two!" Irina shouted into the air at Akeno and Rias.

"Gladly,"

"Oh, fun,"

They spoke, backing away from the Cerberus as they lowered themselves from the air and closer to the ground.

Irina ran at Xenovia full speed, jumping at her once she was close enough. Xenovia then caught her feet and catapulted Irina into the air towards Rias and Akeno. Irina flipped over the two girls placing her hands on their shoulders as she moved through the air.

**[TRANSFER]**

Irina landed on the ground from her flip with precision, quickly running back away from the Cerberus over to Xenovia.

An enormous amount of power flowed into Rias and Akeno, causing their power to skyrocket. Both of them were shocked by the amount of power that began to circulate within their bodies as a green aura encompassed their bodies entierly.

I'm surprised you had enough power built up to do it again, Irina," Xenovia spoke.

"I was powering up the entire time we were running here, remember? I had more than enough power to do that," Irina responded.

"Ready Akeno?" RIas asked, flying back into that air above the Cerberus.

"Right behind you, Rias. Now, bring out, THUNDER!" Akeno shouted, her finger pointed towards the sky as a yellow magic circle appeared above her.

"Taste my DESTRUCTION!" Rias shouted, massive amounts of Destruction energy morphing around her hands, slowly turning into a sphere.

Realizing its danger that it was in, the Cerberus immediately tried to run from the powerful lightning that Akeno was summoning. However, before it could run, sword shot out from the ground stabbing the Cerberus's legs immobilizing it and trapping it in its spot.

"You're not escaping dog..." A voice spoke.

The Lightning shot into the sky rim Akeno's fingers. Rias's blast shot from her hands in a beam of pure Destruction. Akeno's lightning came crashing down right as Rias's beam reached the Cerberus, both attacks completely engulfing the massive beast as they met together.

Their combined attack was so powerful that the ground its self began to shake from the sheer force of their attacks. The howls of pain from the Cerberus were overshadowed by the thunder and rumbling that RIas and Akeno were causing. Their assault continued until there was nothing left of the Cerberus and the swords that Kiba used to trap it.

The second that the dog turned to nothingness, Akeno seemed to have used all her gifted power in that one blast. However, Rias raised her hands, shifting her attack and aimed it directly towards the Fallen Angel atop his throne.

"THIS IS FOR ISSEI!" Rias shouted in anger, releasing even more energy than she was at the Cerberus. The blast she just released was easily ten times the size of her regular blasts.

Kokabiel simply stood from his chair, and held out both of his hands, catching the blast from Rias. Everyone looked on in shock as Kokabiel laughed with the attack Rias just released within his own hands.

"Interesting. I didn't think Rias Gremory's power would increase this much from the Red Dragon Emperor. This is fascinating indeed," Kokabiel laughed to himself.

He raised his arms into the sky, releasing the blast of Destruction, allowing it to fly into the air away from the battlefield. The attack slowly dispersed as it flew away. Kokabiel hands were smoking from the intensity of her blast, yet it didn't seem like it even bothered him.

"I don't understand why Issei would align himself with such weak people," Kokabiel began laughing at the peerages shocked expressions.

"...It's completed," Valper spoke in exhilaration as he began laughing in joy.

The swords in the circle began glowing a bright glowing light as they merged together with one another, a pillar of holy energy shooting into the sky. The light eventually grew so bright that it became blinding, forcing the others to cover their eyes.

"Finally, it is done!" Valper shouted as the light died back down.

The attention of the entire battlefield was drawn at the sword that was encased in a pillar of golden energy, Valper laughing in joy as he saw its creation. The four swords that were once there were now gone, replaced with a single sword that looked like all four of them merged into one.

"Now I get to have the massive power of the combine swords, that's our trade-off. A sweet deal, isn't it," Kokabiel spoke.

"So that was what that magic circle was for," Rias spoke.

"I'd leave if I were you because now that the sword was completed, it's powerful aura it completed the spell that we cast on the ground as well. This entire town will collapse in less than twenty minutes, and the only way to deactivate it is by beating Kokabiel," Valper spoke.

Everyone there became speechless. The entire town that they live in and everyone here will be destroyed in less than twenty minutes. The magic Circle spread across the entire school field, and it began to glow, gathering power as it counted down for its final activation. It hasn't even been half an hour. The town will be destroyed before he can even arrive.

"Before you can fight me... FREED!" Kokabiel shouted the name of that damned insane exorcist.

"You called!" Freed shouted, jumping out from the shadows.

"This is the last bit of our entertainment. Use the four-way fused Excalibur to finish what you failed at earlier," Kokabiel instructed from atop his throne.

"I would looooove to," Freed spoke with excitement, picking up the Excalibur.

"...Four? What happened to the fifth one?" Xenovia asked.

"You're talking about Excalibur Nightmare, right?" Kokabiel asked, pulling it out from within his robes.

"Why does he have it, and why didn't he fuse it with the others?" Kiba asked.

"You see, I have your little pet dragon locked in an illusion of his worst nightmares with this sword right here, the longer he's in it, the more he's going to suffer..." The blade began to glow in Kokabiel's hands.

* * *

**"I'm going to fucking kill him," **I growled to myself in anger. I punched the wall again, and again in an attempt to find some way out of this nightmare, but nothing happened.

Then, for the first time, the vision stopped. The smell of smoke and blood, as well as the crackling sound of flames, it all faded away. Even the area around me returned to its previous state of darkness.

"You could have won brat," Kokabiels deep voice echoed throughout the darkness.

Hearing that voice, just hearing it instantly scent anger through my body. I raised my arm, forming a sphere of Extinction, ready to blast a hole in him the second I see him. He may not even be here, for all I know, this voice could be a damn illusion.

Then the darkness began to shift, another illusion by that bastard taking shape around me. I was now what appeared to be floating above the forest, looking up the stars now clearly visible.

My attention was then grabbed by two figures flying by at high speeds in front of me. One I instantly Identified as Kokabiel, yet the only reason I didn't shoot was because of the figure behind Kokabiel. It looked like a clone of me.

**"What are you up too," **I asked myself, watching the chase Kokabiel and I had carefully.

I watched my clone do the same thing I did, lunging forwards at Kokabiel, slashing at him with my claws. Yet instead of the wild strikes I did, the illusion showed me slicing once, instantly cutting through his wings, causing him to slow down to where I could catch him.

Then it faded back into darkness.

**"Oh, I get it. He's showing me all of my failures," **I growled, clenching my fist as the surroundings began to change once again.

"But your just an arrogant child, lacking any experience to win against a truly powerful opponent," His voice echoed.

I didn't respond, merely letting out a low growl as I clench my fist even tighter, his taunts making my rage grow even more.

The surroundings now changed to me chasing Kokabiel once again. My scythe's chain was now wrapped around my arm, and as it played out, he destroyed it, causing a smokescreen. I didn't need to see this to realize my mistake this time. I fucked up.

This time it showed me going around the smoke, instead of charging through it like an idiot. I managed to dodge his blast in the replay because I actually thought.

Then like last time, the vision faded away.

"You're like a wild animal, trapped by the hunter," He continued to gloat with his confidence.

**"Shut up," **I let out a low growl once again, the sound of blood dripping from my hand echoing inside the empty void. My claws once again stabbed into the palm of my hands, causing it to start bleeding again like earlier.

"Look at what you caused. Behold my victory," Kokabiel's voice confidently spoke.

The darkness shifted once again, showing another vision.

This time, there was nothing around me, nothing but a barren wasteland of broken buildings. A cold wind blew across the wasteland, nothing in sight, no matter how far I looked. Everything was destroyed.

'Is this...'

"This is what will be left of Kuoh after I finish my mission, you will be dead. The Princes of Ruin and Sona Sitri are now dead. Another great war will be going, with me leading the victory, you let me win boy," His voice echoed throughout the windy wasteland.

I fell to my knees as I heard him. Rage boiling inside me as I raised my fist, slamming it back down into the ground, shattering the ground beneath my fist. Shadows slowly began to encompass my body.

'He's going to destroy everything,'

*BA-BUMP*

'He's going to take everything from me again,'

*BA-BUMP* *BA-BUMP*

'He's going to kill everyone, My family, **MY LOVED ONES!' **

*BA-BUMP* *BA-BUMP* *BA-BUMP*

**"He won't take anything from me again... I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"**

**[BALANCE BREAKER]**

The shadows exploded from within my body, shattering the illusion that trapped me. The explosion blew away the trees around me, breaking them into nothing but splinters, leaving a massive crater and scar on the forest.

**"KOKABIEL!" **I shouted in rage. My aura was violently leaving my body as I could now clearly sense the holy energy radiating from the school grounds.

With another burst of energy and a flap of my wings, I shot through the sky , breaking the sound barrier as I left a violet streak in the air. I was flying full speed at the school, rage-induced and ready to make Kokabile suffer a thousand lifetimes over for what he did, just like I promised.

**"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!" **

* * *

"I figured I'd hold onto it rather than fusing it, didn't want risk letting him get out after all," Kokabiel confidently spoke, not worried about revealing what's keeping Issei from getting here.

"Now who wants the pointy end of this badass first?" Freed asked, pointing it at the peerage members with a deranged smile.

"Valper Galilei! I am the survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am a survivor of those who you killed!" Kiba shouted at the old man, gathering the attention of the entire battleground. Depending on Valper's response, this could become a dangerous situation.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. They did say one of the subjects managed to escape. How unfortunate, surviving only to live as a lowly devil. I must admit, I am grateful to you and the others, you all taught me what I needed to know to complete the project," Valper spoke, walking towards Kiba.

"Complete it?" Kiba asked.

"Thanks to you and the other subjects, I realized an essential factor needed to wield the holy swords. So I used the numerical value of these, factors, to investigate the capability of holy swords. I found that there was a particular element required to wield holy swords, and while most people had it, very few had the numerical amount required, which brought me to my conclusion. Was there a way to perhaps remove this said element and store it to instill others?" Valper explained.

"I see. Now I understand. Those things that are put inside the holy sword wielders during the blessing is..." Xenovia and Irina both came to the same realization.

"That's right. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this one, it was the last one made from those brats you were with," Valper spoke, pulling out a blue crystal from within his robes.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved drastically. Even so, you two are perfect examples of how that damned church works. Those fools banished me for heresy, taking away my reports and findings, only for it to be continued by another in my absence. That damned Michael. He made me look like a criminal, and this is the result? Then again, it is that angel we're talking about, so even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't ever go as far as to kill them," Valpe pleasantly laughed as he concluded his explanation.

"... You killed my comrades and took out the elements required to use the holy swords?" Kiba asked, his voice dripping with hatred as his aura began filling with killing intent.

"That's correct. Like I said, this one is from the same group you were part of, though I used three of them on Freed already. This is the very last one," Valper spoke. Freed began laughing.

"The other guys these were tested on all died halfway through because they were too weak to syncronize with the elements! If you think about it, that means your fight someone special, a true one of a kind!"

"... Valper Galilei. How many... how many lives have you sacrificed for your experiments," Kiba asked, his hands beginning to shake as his hateful aura grew.

"More than enough to complete our research," Valper responded.

"How could you... there was no need to kill us, or any of them!" Kiba shouted.

"You were nothing more than leftover resources from a secret project. We had what we needed. What were we supposed to do?" Valper asked.

"... We believed what we were doing was for God. We bore everything because of our faith, and then you- you- you just threw us away, like trash," Kiba spoke, clenching his fists as he was on the verge of tears.

"Since your so passionate, why don't you take this. I no longer need it, we've gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality crystals, no martyrs required," Valper spoke, tossing the glowing blue onto the ground in front of Kiba.

Kiba silently leaned down, gently picking up the orb with care. As the orb was within his hands, he almost embraced it dearly. His expression filled with sadness and anger as a tear made it's way from his eyes to his cheek.

"...Everyone..." Kiba spoke, slowly standing back up from the ground with the crystal in hand.

The orbs' light began to spread around Kiba's body, and eventually, it covered most of the school field. Slowly, this light began to form into clusters of energy, taking a similar shape to people. There were boys, girls, and they were all surrounding Kiba.

"...What's happening," Asia asked.

"...There are so many powers mixing and clashing on the battlefield, and Kiba. Our powers on top of his heart must have freed the souls from the Crystal," Akeno spoke.

"... I prayed, and wondered. Why was I the only one to make it of there alive? Why me? It wasn't right for me to be the one to make it out of there... There were kids there who had bigger dreams than I did, kids who wanted to LIVE more than I did. It was a mistake, someone better then me should have made it out of that nightmare," Kiba softly spoke, his heart trembling from sadness.

Then Kiba's eyes shot open, and he made a gasp of surprise. With wide teared eyes, he looked around him, the spirits of his comrades surrounded him. Then, one little boy, with a smile on his face. He tugged on Kiba's sleeve, and smiled at him and began to speak.

"...Don't worry about us anymore. We're just glad you're alive," The voice echoed.

Kiba chocked up at hearing this, unable to say anything as the tears within his eyes began to flow freely downwards. The spirits started to move around Kiba, all synchronized as they started singing a beautiful song.

"...That's..." Asia mumbled.

"The sacred song," Irina finished her sentence.

The spirits began to glow even brighter as they moved around, with Kiba at their center singing along with the sacred song. When they were going through a painful experience, this was the only thing they knew to keep their hopes high. This singing was the only support they had during that harsh life.

"We didn't have enough elements to use those swords, but,"

"It's ok... let's gather together,"

"You have to accept the holy sword,"

"Even if God is watching us,"

"You don't have to be sacred,"

"Our hearts will forever be..."

"ONE"

The spirits then flew into the heavens as balls of blue light, then shortly after, a blue light fell down from the sky, surrounding Kiba in its energy. The others watched on, crying from the heart touching moment as Kiba spread open his arms, accepting the words of the spirits without hesitation.

**[Irina]** A deep voice echoed. The green gem on Irina's gauntlet began to glow.

"What is it, Ddraig?" Irina asked, unable to turn her gaze from Kiba.

**[Watch closely, this is what you need, to be able to control "It" as the Knight of Gremory has] **

"It? What do you mean?"

**[It happens when the Sacred Treasure peaks and changes, when the thoughts and wishes of the user changes, when it goes against the natural order of things in this world. When this happens, the Sacred Treasure peaks, this is... his Balance Breaker] **

"Oh?" Kokabiel voices his interest from the air.

"My comrades, they never wanted me to hunt for vengeance. They wanted me free, but I'm not. First, I need to destroy this evil that stands before me. Then no one else will have to suffer," Kiba spoke, forming a sword in his hand as he approached Valper, a newfound gleam of determination shining like a star within his gaze.

"No one but you," Kiba spoke, pointing the blade to Valper.

"...FREED!" Valper shouted.

"YEEEESSSS!?" Freed then jumped over in between Valper and Kiba.

"Tsk, what a fool, you should have let yourself die with the others," Valper taunted, now confident with his protection in front of him.

"You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

"I wanna see blood,"

The others cheered onwards for Kiba.

"Kiba! You are the Knight of Gremory, and my Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur! Finish this with your own two hands, and surpass Excalibur!" Rias spoke.

"...Thank you, all of you," Kiba spoke to himself.

"Oh, give me a break! How many pathetic emotional moments is this house of gag me Gremory going to have? Now my skin is starting to crawl, and it's creeping me out, I CANT TAKE IT! I should hurry up and kill the lot of you. YES! THAT SHOULD MAKE ME FEEL MUCH BETTER!" Freed shouted.

"...Time for a new sword," Kiba spoke, raising the blade he was currently wielding above his head. A blue light began to glow around his body as he closed his eyes.

"Dear comrades, who have become merged with me. We shall overcome this together. All our dreams that were stifled, the feelings that we couldn't say then, it can all happen right here, right now," Kiba spoke, dark and light energy shooting from the sword in a spiral.

"I will create a sword that will make my master and friends proud. Please respond to my feelings. SWORD BIRTH!" He shouted.

The dark and light energy that was spewing from his blade then merged together into the blade as the blue aura around me quickly made its way up to the sword itself, almost as if those spirits were helping guide Kiba with making this sword.

"Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer, a sword invested with both holy and demonic powers. Try to stop it!" Kiba shouted, gripping both of his hands around the hilt of his new sword.

The sword took on the appearance of a black steel, yet while it had the guard of a short sword, if it was even able to be called a guard, it still had the length of a longsword. It was decorated with golden details, and in the center of the blade lit up red glowing markings.

"A holy devil sword? That's Impossible! Two opposing elements cannot mix together, something like that is an aberration," Valper spoke in shock.

"So tell me, Knight of Gremory, are we still in an alliance?" Xenovia asked, jumping over next to Kiba with Irina.

"I'd like to think we are," Kiba responded.

"I have a thought then, why don't we destroy that Excalibur together," Xenovia suggested.

"You two don't have a problem with that?" Kiba asked, surprised by the proposal.

"Well, what we're technically looking at is a holy sword, but with Freed using it..." Irina spoke.

"There's nothing left holy about that," Xenovia continued.

"We can always take the fused fragments back. It won't be a problem," Irina spoke.

**[BOOST]**

"Good to know we're on the same page then," Kiba agreed.

Xenovia tossed the simple light sword she was using earlier over to Irina, and then stretched her arm out to the side. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, preparing to say something.

"Oh, peter. Oh, Basilius and Dionysius, and the Blessed Virgin Marry. I ask you to please hear my prayers," Xenovia spoke, a golden circle formed in front of her hand, and out came a blade wrapped in chains.

The sword that came out of the magic circle appeared to be a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

"In the name of the saint living within this blade..." Xenovia slowly spoke, gently wrapping her hand around the large hilt.

"I hear by set you free!" She shouted, grabbing on the hilt as the chains that once wrapped this blade shattered.

**[BOOST]**

"This is called Durandal!" She shouted, pointing the blade to Freed and Valper, who were both astonished at seeing this blade appear before them.

"Durandal?" Kiba muttered to himself, looking at the oversized weapon.

"A holy sword on par with the Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world," Akeno spoke, her voice filled with shock.

"That's... That's impossible! My research didn't go into how to use Durandal. No one should be able to use that thing!" Valper shouted.

"Of course, even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield this. However, unlike Kiba or Irina, I didn't need to be given a crystal to use holy swords," Xenovia confidently spoke with a smirk.

"...A person who is perfectly suited for holy swords, or a true holy sword user!" Valper spoke, still in shock.

**[BOOST]**

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people could ever imagine. It cuts anything it touches, and it doesn't even listen to me all the time, which is why I keep it in a separate dimension, it's too dangerous to leave it here after all. Now, Freed Sellzen, we can finally have a decisive battle between Durandal and Excalibur, though try not to die in a single strike," Xenovia Confidently spoke.

The blade of Durandal began to produce even more holy aura, and it was increasing rapidly. Soon it even had more holy aura than the fused Excalibur does. It's was incredible.

"Kill me in a single strike? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Freed shouted, his Excaliber stretched across the field over to Xenovia in multiple points.

Xenovia gave a mighty slash, shattering the five points of the Excaliber with a single strike. The extended sword then retracted back to its original form in Freed's hands.

"What you have is nothing more than a broken sword, and it's nothing compared to my Durandal!" Xenovia shouted, lunging at Freed for an overhead strike.

"KISS MY ASS!" Freed shouted, using rapidly's superior speed to jump into the air out of the way of Xenovia's strike.

"I've decided I don't like you!" Freed shouted as he flew threw the air from his great leap.

"The feelings mutual!" Kiba shouted, appearing right behind Freed with his Knightly speed.

The two then clashed swords together at rapid speeds so fast the other began having trouble keeping up with the two. Kiba was striking from all angles, forcing Freed to be on the defensive with his relentless, aggressive attacks and superior swordsmanship.

"IT WASN"T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEVER OUR HOPES!" Kiba shouted, repetitively slamming his blade into the Excalibur.

**[TRANSFER] **

Irina gave the small amount of energy she managed to gather up once again and transfer it to Xenovia, whos physical abilities then increased as the green aura surrounded her body.

Xenovia took the opportunity of their stillness and her gifted power, and she launched herself into the air at the two. With a combines attack, Xenovia's and Kiba's blade broke the Excalibur in half. Freed promptly lost all of his strength and speed, causing him to fall on his ass as he hit the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me! How could I be taken out by a damn devil like you!" Freed shouted.

Kiba then launched himself at Freed once again, and now with the Excalibur broken, Freed could no longer keep up with Kiba's speed. Before Freed could even react to Kiba's charge, Kiba already slashed his sword across Freed's shoulder, causing blood to spew from the white-haired priest, along with blue energy left over from the sword, causing Freed to yell in pain before passing out on the ground.

"Did you see that, my comrades. This power, our combined power overcame the fused Excalibur," Kiba spoke to himself.

"H-How, is this possible? In theory, the fusion of holy and devil powers its-" Valper was promptly quieted with Kiba now pointing his sword towards him.

"Prepare yourself, Valper Galilei!" Kiba shouted.

"...Wait, I-I understand now! If the power between holy and demonic powers were disrupted, it could actually be possible! This means not only the Devil King but God also-" Valper was silence, this time by a light spear piercing through his body.

Valper threw up pools of blood from his mouth before finally going limp, the life leaving his body. The light spear then vanished in then air, allowing blood to gush from the hole in his stomach, staining his robes a red color.

"Valper Galilei, you really were a talented one. The conclusion you had stood to prove it. Unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure it out," Kokabiel spoke, floating down into the air from his throne.

"All right, Kokabiel, what are you hiding?" Rias spoke.

"Now I'm even more bored than before," Kokabiel sighed, ignoring Rias completely. Then Kokabiel looked down at Irina, and sneered as an idea entered his head. His aura increased, releasing an overwhelming pressure.

"Hey, twin tails. Raise the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, and transfer it to someone," He confidently ordered, fearlessly smiling.

"Are you trying to give us a chance?! Don't take us lightly!" Rias shouted, angered by his confidence in his strength, and their weakness.

"Don't take us lightly?" Kokabiel started laughing wildly as he heard Rias say that.

"Don't take us lightly? If you think you can beat me, then you're the one whos taking things too lightly. You're going to need more than a little power up to stand a chance," Kokabiel laughed, mocking them as he descended down to the ground in front of them.

Just being stared at with those glowing red eyes, it felt as if you would get pierced. The pressure of the Fallen Angel recorded in the bible since ancient times. Their palms became sweaty from the nervousness of facing someone this strong in a battle to the death. This pressure couldn't be compared to Riser's. He was in a whole different league.

"...Irina, please activate your sacred gear," Rias gulped down her nerves and pride, requesting that she be the one to receive the power.

Irina understood the situation they were in, anyone could with the pressure that Kokabiel was releasing. With this understanding, despite Rias being a devil, Irina activated her sacred gear.

**[BOOST] **

Kokabiel sneered at the call out of the Boosted gear. The bright green gem shining through the area. Their final challenge to victory standing before them.

**[BOOST] **

The others all stood in silence as they watched Kokabiel and Irian closely. They could have tried to attack Kokabiel after he let his guard down, but the fallen angel didn't show a single chance for that to happen as he stood there watching the group.

**[BOOST]**

The others could only imagine what would happen to them if they attack, and he countered them. It would almost be guaranteed to be a fatal mistake. They could only wait for the Red Dragon Emperor to increase her power, swallowing their nerves and trembling from Kokabiel's pressure.

**[BOOST] **

'Will this be enough?' Rias thought to herself.

**[BOOST]**

'Even if it does work. I can't kill him yet. We need to know where Issei is,'

**[BOOST] **

The gem began glowing far brighter than usual with this last call out. Irina walked up beside Rias as they both looked up at the Fallen Angel.

"Are you ready?" Irina asked.

"...Absolutely," Rias confidently spoke, clenching her hands into a fist.

Irina placed her gauntlet on Rias's shoulder.

**[TRANSFER]**

All of the power flowed from Irina's hand and intro Rias's body. Everyone around the amount of power that began pouring into Rias, and it was enormous. It felt as if a blast was made from that, not even a speck of dust would remain where it hit. Even so... this isn't your average opponent.

RIas's aura flared dramatically. It's crimson color mixing with the Green aura of the Boosted Gear. She began floating as a Crimson circle surrounds her, her hair flowing up from the intense aura. Her eyes glowed that of her color of Destruction as Kokabiel smiled.

"Now things are getting interesting! Yes, what you've got there is a devil's power to the highest degree! I'd say your ultimate-class now at the very least, but it's more likely to be within the level of Maou-class now!" Kokabiel laughed as if he was genuinely enjoying himself, his expression showing that of pure ecstasy.

Rias closed her eyes, throwing her arms out to her sides. High-density spheres packed with her power of Destruction, forming in each hand. The spheres within the palms of her hands were so intense that they even began sparking with black and red lighting.

"In that case... TAKE THIS!" Rias shouted.

Rias then threw her hands together, launching a blast so massive that it could have consumed Kokabiel in it entierly. Her attack roared throughout the sky, echoing within the barrier.

"YES!" Kokabiel shouted in excitement, throwing his hands forward to deflect the blast. As Rias's attack connected with Kokabiel, a shock wave was sent out, shaking the ground beneath our feet.

"SO MUCH BETTER AND FAR MORE INTERESTING!" Kokabiel yelled, laughing like a mad man.

Within Kokabiel's hands, the energy of fallen angels and angels began to take shape, the power of light gathering in his palms. Rias's shot started to get pushed back and started to lose its shape. While Kokabiel was pushing this power back, his robes were being torn to pieces, and his hands were bleeding from her attack.

Rias quickly used up all the power she was gifted in that one attack. She fell back down to the ground, landing with a thud as she didn't even have the energy to move. Kiba and the others quickly ran to her side to help her up.

"AKENO!" Rias shouted.

Akeno then shot into the air from behind Kokabiel. They must have been preparing for an ambush from the begging. Akeno raised her finger to the sky, sparks shooting out from it as she gathered her power as quickly as possible.

"Now! Bring out thunder!" She shouted, throwing her finger to Kokabiel as she flashes of lightning shot from her into the fallen angel. Yet her attack failed, as Kokabiel defended himself entirely just by surrounding himself with his wings.

"My, you inherited much of Barakiel's power, to think his daughter would become a devil," Kokabiel mocked, laughing from within his protection. Akeno's eyebrows furrowed as he said that, her power increases even more.

"...Don't you DARE lump me in the same group as that creature!" She shouted, her lighting growing even more intense.

Even with her increased power, Kokabiel laughed as he protected himself with his wings. It didn't take long for the already exhausted Akeno to burn through her energy, the lighting fading away.

"Oh, say that all you want, but you are his flesh and blood. Tell me, why choose so far as to become a devil," Kokabiel continued taunting her.

"Let's go, you and me together," Xenovia whispered to Kiba.

"you think we can hurt him with our swords?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure, but at the very least, we can buy time for Irina to charge up again and boost someone else," Xenovia spoke, tightening her grip on Durandal.

"Look at her. I doubt Irina can even power up now with how many boosts she went though," Kiba spoke, glancing over at Akeno, Rias, and Irina. Each panting as they were all exhausted beyond belief.

"Then the more time we buy, the better, we don't have a choice," Xenovia responded.

Kiba formed a small smile from her determination, his own determination lighting up as well. Kiba then pushed all of his power into the Sword of Betrayer. Even still, with all his strength, he would only be able to give him a minor injury, maybe if he had more time to master his Balance Breaker, but not just after learning it.

Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia all charged at the fallen angel, surrounding him as the preparation for the attack. Wynter stayed with her job of guarding Asia because if she went down, they wouldn't be able to keep getting up like they are.

Xenovia launched the first assault, raising Durandal over her head for a strike. Kiba followed quickly behind, the two of the attacking Kokabiel from different sides.

Kokabiel merely laughed at their attempts, forming a light sword in each of his hands. As their swords collided, it was evident who was superior even with swords. Kokabiel blocked their attacks with ease, not even struggling to keep them at bay.

"You still have so much to learn, girl. You still can't control Durandal nearly enough to access its full potential. The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!" Kokabiel spoke, mocking them even as he toyed with them.

"There," Koneko spoke, leaping at him from behind, believing he has left himself open.

Kokabiel only smiled, and didn't even turn to look at Koneko. In a split second, his black wings lashed out, slamming into Koneko and the others. The three of them were sent flying away, slamming into the ground as they rolled across it, leaving small trails of blood where their skin was torn.

Wynter and Asia both ran out to their three injured teammates, healing Koneko first as she was the most damaged. Kiba and Xenovia stood up, lifting themselves from the ground with their swords.

"We're not through yet!" Xenovia shouted.

"Oh, so you still want to fight? HOpe to it already then!" Kokabiel shouted, looking down at Kiba and Xenovia.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as he stood up from the ground.

Kokabiel was now surrounded by swords covered with both holy and demonic energy. The swords then rose into the air, flying at Kokabiel. He once again surrounded himself with his wings, blocking the attack easily.

"Fascinating, but please tell me this isn't all you've got," Kokabiel spoke, his wings opening up at rapid speeds. One by one, his black wings broke the swords with ease.

In anger, Kiba charged at Kokabiel once again, swinging his sword at Kokabiel with full force. Even so, it was worthless, as Kokabiel caught the blade mid-air with just two fingers. Kiba was shocked to see how easily Kokabiel stopped his sword, every other time he blocked them in some grandiose fashion, but this time, he didn't even look as if he was trying.

Kokabiel sent his knee directly into the Knights gut, causing Kiba to spew blood out from his mouth as all the air in his lungs was forced to leave his body. Kokabiel then grabbed onto the sword and threw Kiba back where he charged from, skidding across the ground.

"Seeing that you still fighting even after losing your masters, you all must be pretty determined," Kokabiel spoke, looking over to Xenovia and Irina.

"...What?" Irina asked, her breathing labored from the exhaustion.

"Mind clarifying?" Rias asked, only for Kokabiel to laugh.

"Kokabiel, tell us what you mean by lost their master!" Xenovia shouted, trying to stand with her sword propping her up.

"That's right! I totally forgot that only the higher-ups were told about this, the truth wasn't revealed to you underlings! Since I'm trying to start a war, I might as well tell you. In the first great war, not only were the four great devil kings killed, but God also died along with them!" Kokabiel shouted.

The battlefield went silent, shock hitting everyone there. No one could believe what they just heard. Especially those linked to the church were hit, as their reality was shattered before them.

"That's... that's... god can't be dead," Xenovia spoke to herself, collapsing back down to the ground, her knees buckling from beneath her.

"God has been dead. How is that possible? Your lying! I never heard anything about this!" Rias shouted.

"Obviously! Lower underlings such as you were not permitted to know the truth, even among the three powers, only the people at the top were allowed to know of this information," Kokabiel explained.

"... I-Its not true... it can't be," Irina spoke to herself, stumbling back.

"All sides have been ruined to the point where they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils. The leader of the three factions had to seal away this information that way the God-fearing humans would keep on fearing," Kokabiel explained.

"...Lies... They're lies," Xenovia repeated to herself, kneeling on the ground shaking.

"Now try to remember that I don't give a damn about any of that. What pisses me off was that even after God and those Devil Kings died..." Kokabiel paused, clenching his bleeding hands in anger.

"IT WAS DECIDED TO STOP THE WAR! Why would they do something like that in the middle of winning?! How dare they try to stop me from squashing my enemies from beneath my feet right as it was getting fun! We would have won! Even that bastard Azazel declared that there wouldn't be another war! What the fuck?!" Kokabiel went off on a long rant seething with anger.

"... If God doesn't exist anymore... then where is the love that has been given to us been coming from?" Asia asked, slowly standing up.

"From what I know that Bastard Michael has been holding his own so far in trying to keep the angels and humans together," Kokabiel explained after calming himself back down.

"... Archangel Michael is acting in God's stead? Then all of our prayers..." Irina spoke in disbelief.

"So long as the system used by God is still operating, then the blessing of God, the prayers to God, and exorcisms should still somewhat function. Though I doubt that the rapidly decreasing number of believers has helped. That holy devil sword brat over there is a perfect example, as something like that would be physically impossible if they were alive, but with the balances thrown off like they are, who knows what kind of phenomenons can happen," Kokabiel spoke.

With that said, Asia and Irina, both fell to the ground, unconscious from the sudden shock. A large portion of their life was dedicated to serving a man that they just learned died a long time ago. Even Kiba was filled with mix emotions, as all of his comrades and himself suffered and were killed, bearing faith that they were working for God.

"... A natural reaction... I'm surprised I haven't passed out myself," Xenovia spoke to herself.

"Seeing that you all have given everything you've got, I think I'll end this now. The sooner your heads are claimed, the sooner I can show those fools that the great war will go on. I'll start with you two," He spoke, a large holy javelin forming within his palm as he stared at Rias and Akeno.

* * *

"Come on, Rias. I don't know how much longer we can hold this," Saji spoke to himself.

"Pull yourself tgether. We'll hold this as long as we have too," Sona scolded her Pawn.

'As much as I deny it, we are running out of energy, come on, Rias,' Sona thought to herself.

"Uh, Sona, you might want to look at this," Tsubaki spoke, pointing to a bright violet light shining in the sky.

"What is, we need to..." Sona was about to scold her Queen for getting distracted from keeping the barrier up, but lost her train of thought once she saw the abnormal bright light.

'...What is that?' Sona thought to herself. Saji, and then eventually the others took note of this, all of Sona's peerage now staring into the light. The light seemed to be getting brighter the longer they looked at it.

Then, as Sona stared into the violet hue, she could feel something within this object. What she felt was pure unadulterated rage, and an immense overflow of power. At that moment, she realized what it was, and that it wasn't growing brighter, but it was getting closer, and fast.

"GET DOWN!" Sona shouted at her peerage members as she dove to the ground.

Initially, they were confused by Sona's sudden instructions, but it didn't take them long to figure out why she shifted her orders. As soon as they came to realize that the light was happening to them as Sona did, they followed her instructions, diving down onto the ground.

As they hit the ground, the violet light flew over them, a loud sonic boom following it due to its speed. The wind was moving so fast behind its path that Sona and the others could barely hold themselves down from being picked up into the current.

The air was soon filled with the sound of shattering, as the violet light slammed right through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. The peerage members were in shock, the barrier they worked so hard to make was just broken as if it never even existed.

As they looked up, they could see a figure in the darkness. What they saw was Issei in his Balance Breaker armor, his helmet removed as his eyes pierced through the dark aura with his bright violet eyes. With the barrier down, they could now see and sense everyone inside, and the energy Issei was emitting dwarfed what Kokabeil's.

**"KOKABIEL!" **Issei roared in his draconic voice.

The sudden noise and immense power woke up Asia and Irina, and gathered the attention of everyone around him. As Irina and Asia both woke up, they couldn't help but look in confusion at the dark enraged figure of a person they called a friend.

"Issei!?" Rias shouted, looking up to the dragon surrounded by darkness.

"H-How did you break free?" Kokabiel stammered as he looked up at the enraged dragon.

Issei looked down at all the destruction, his anger, and aura rising as he looked at all the damage Kokabiel caused, all the suffer and pain. Then he spots one thing that grabbed his attention. Issei's eyes went wide as he saw Rias holding an unconscious and bloodied Akeno, her energy barely existing at all.

Within Issei's vision, he could see flashes of his parent's dead bodies lying in the exact same position as his mates.

At the moment, something within Issei snaps.

A pillar of darkness with violet streaks violently shot out Issei's body, forming a pillar of energy that shot into the sky. The ground started to shake fiercely, rumbling from his overwhelming power. He was releasing so much pressure that the earth actually began to crack from beneath him, and the trees were blown over from the violent gusts of wind Issei's power was generating.

"What's going on?!" Wynter shouted, trying to keep herself from being taken by the violent tempest Issei's energy was creating.

"His aura and power, it's incredible!" Xenovia shouted, holding herself by stabbing the ground with Durandal.

"Answer me right now, what's going on?! Issei!" Rias shouted into the sky.

The ground then stopped shaking, and the wind calmed back down, allowing the dust to settle. As it did, everyone could clearly see a pillar or darkness surrounding Issei, two violet eyes piercing the veil as one phrase was said that scent chills down Kokabiel's spine.

**"I, who shall awaken"**

* * *

**Thanks for the read every one, remember to leave your comments and opinions, I'd love to hear them. **

**Thank you for the reads :D**


	23. A Dragons Rampage

**A Dragons Rampage**

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

"Answer me right now, what's going on?! Issei!" Rias shouted into the sky.

The ground then stopped shaking, and the wind calmed back down, allowing the dust to settle. As it did, we all could clearly see a pillar of darkness surrounding Issei, his two violet eyes piercing the veil as one phrase was said that scent chills down our spines.

It sounded as if Issei's draconic voice has merged with Inanis's voice, yet his voice wasn't alone. What accompanied him, was a sole female voice, speaking after Issei.

**"I, who am about to awaken,"**

It's started, after so much time,

**[Am the heavenly dragon that has roamed the void for eternity] **

Forever lost, within my eternal darkness,

** [I grasp for the "infinite", "nightmares" unending] **

The world forgot me, the thing it feared

**[I shall become the Black Dragon of voids] **

They will remember

My infinite power, my endless darkness,

Issei's armor began to change, morphing and contorting into a different form. His whole body grew several times larger, his wings growing as it ripped out from his back, violet jewels growing on his wings. On his hands and feet, his claws grew ever larger. His helmet sprouted horns pointing backward from his head. A maw with sharp fangs began to form along with large white tusk-like objects from the side of his helm.

The appearance, of a dragon itself.

**[And I shall drag you into the never-ending abyss] **

**[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

His aura began to flare once again, violently shooting out from around him. The ground started to shake fiercely once again, and the violent gusts of wind returned, blowing everyone away from Issei as none of us, not even Kokabiel, was able to fight back against the wind generated from his overwhelming waves power.

With that, a massive roar came from Issei, and then a violet light so bright that it was blinding. Then, his energy shot from around his body, the sound of a massive explosion echoing throughout the area. Everyone was blown away from his explosion, dust covering the area.

Regaining my senses, I sat up. There was a red barrier around me, protecting me from his indirect explosion. Looking around, there was nothing left of the schoolyard, nothing but a massive crater of the rouble. The only thing that was still standing was the Old School building, and even it was partially collapsed.

I quickly stood up, brushing the dust and rubble off from me as I looked for the others. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anyone through this dust cloud, and even then, Issei's blast must have separated us from each other.

Then, from within the dust, I saw four violet eyes light up, piercing the dense veil. With a mighty roar, Issei launched forward at speeds I couldn't even see, his burst of sudden movement blowing away the dust for all to see.

From my side, I heard something smash into the ground, cracking and snapping sounds of bones following it. As I turned around, I could see the enormous dragon pinning Kokabiel down to the ground with his foot, his sharp claws piercing into his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain.

After a short while, Issei lifted his foot from Kokabiel, his sharp claws ripping from his shoulder, allowing blood to flow freely from the wound staining Kokabiel's clothing. Issei then grabbed the injured fallen angel by the leg, lifting him into the air with ease as if he weighed nothing.

Kokabiel threw his uninjured arm forward, a powerful light javelin forming in his the palm of his hand, but before it could fully develop, Issei acted. With his maw wide open, he bit down onto the arm of Kokabiel, ripping it off entirely.

The sound of his ripping flesh and blood-curdling screams was enough to send fear through my heart. I could feel my body shake as I stared at the vicious attack from Issei- no, this wasn't Issei any more. This was a monster.

Kokabiel screamed in agony as blood spewed from where his arm was once. The crunching of bone was heard easily as this dragon chewed on his arm as if it was a snack, and he eventually swallowed the bloody limb whole.

As the enraged dragon finished his meal, he threw Kokabiel to the center of the crater he formed, his body slamming on the rubble. Kokabiel's blood stained his fangs and mouth, leaving a disturbing imagine as blood dripped to the ground from his maw.

"Don't fuck with me!" Kokabiel managed to shout in pain, slowly raising his injured arm up, a powerful light forming in his palm.

With his wings extended to their full, the dragon let out a mighty roar, one so powerful that the ground itself began to shake from it. The jewels that covered his body began to shine a bright violet in color along with his violet eyes.

The bright light shot from Kokabiel, an enormous mass of holy energy flying towards Issei. This power caused the ground to shake even more, yet Issei didn't even move. Instead, as he was roaring, a vast black hole appeared in front of Issei's maw.

The void began sucking anything in that was too close to it, even some of the rubble that lied within the crater. Kokabiel was shocked, fear coursing through his body as he watched the light from his attack be entirely absorbed into the darkness. Even it's aura couldn't escape the clutches of the darkness, as I could no longer sense it.

"No... NO NO! THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! I TRAPPED YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Kokabiel shouted, stumbling back, his wings unfolding from his back as he tried to fly away in retreat.

The dragon then aligned the black hole, facing it directly towards the fleeing Kokabiel. The black hole had a faint light within its center as it grew brighter, the presence of holy energy slowly seeping its way out.

An in an instant, a flash erupted from the darkness forcing me to cover my eyes with my arm's as I squinted into the light. Kokabiel's attack was re-directed, and it was now heading straight towards him with rapid speeds.

Kokabiel tried to dodge, but he wasn't near fast enough, and the beam of energy engulfed his right set of wings, vaporizing them entirely, his screams of pain being covered from the attack. As the beam dispersed, and the light faded, I could see Kokabiel falling back down to the ground.

With the dust cleared due to the force of the fighting, I could now see clearly around the area. Rias was on the opposite side of the crater from me, and in her lap was an injured Akeno. Halfway around was the others, who managed to avoid getting separated. Sona's group was nowhere to be seen, but they weren't in the direct fighting area, so hopefully, they are alright.

The dragon's focus was solely on Kokabiel, his heavy steps crushed the rubble beneath him, echoing through the area as he slowly approached the downed Fallen Angel. Kokabiel was pathetically trying to crawl away, but being in so much pain, he was nowhere near fast enough to outspeed the walk of the enraged dragon.

With the dragon no longer in between me and the others, I took this opportunity and ran to the large group at full speed. Xenovia was propping Irina up, and they were all staring in shock at what they saw before them. With my Knightly speed, it didn't take long to reach them.

"I thought Issei could control this?" I could hear Koneko speak, just as shocked at the sudden transformation as I am.

**[His state is incomplete, and it was triggered out of anger, not to mention the curse of the Heavenly Dragons. I doubt he has any sanity left] **I heard Ddraig respond to her as I ran to the others.

"Come on. We need to re-group with Rias," I shouted at them, slowing down as I reached them.

**[What you need is to run away as fast as possible until backup arrives. The Juggernaut Drive is something none of you could face, and this is the strongest version I've seen any host achieve] **Ddraig spoke. The gem on Irina's gauntlet flashing as it spoke.

Irina stayed silent, staring at the massive dragon. She was most likely conflicted, her childhood friend, now threatening to kill everyone. Ddraig was right though, as much as I didn't like it, our only chance for a so-called victory, is escaping to live until Sirzechs can arrive.

"... I can't just abandon him," Irina spoke.

"Then we stay and help," Xenovia spoke.

"...Xenovia," Irina spoke in surprise.

"Our mission is to gather the holy swords, and we won't go back empty-handed," She spoke.

**[It's a suicide mission] **

"We were prepared to face death when we came here, now is no different," Xenovia responded to the dragon.

The sounds of tearing muscles and breaking bones echoed from the distance in the crater, shortly followed by Kokabiel's screams of agony. Looking over, we all saw the dragon holding Kokabiel in a tight lock with his hands, and his maw gnawing on his other set of black feathered wings.

Fear coursed through my body as Kokabiel screamed in agony. My friend's mouth was drenched in blood, feathers falling down to the ground as he ripped two of Kokabiels wings off, proceeding to chew them with Kokabiel still in his hands. Judging from everyone else's expression, they felt the same as I did.

"...Issei," Wynter muttered to her self.

She and Asia seemed to be taking it much worse than the others around us. Their bodies shook from fear as they stared at the gruesome scene. Issei truly has lost all control. He was like a wild animal, acting on his instincts alone.

I shook my head, we need to keep moving, or we will achieve nothing. The longer we take, the closer Issei will come to switching targets, and if he doesn't realize were his friends, then we will be the next to succumb to his wrath, and then the town.

"Come on! We need to move!" I shouted to the others, waving for them to follow me. The others seemed to be shaken from their stares and managed to follow closely behind me, but Wynter and Asia didn't budge.

"Come on," Koneko spoke to them, grabbing their wrists to pull the two with us.

"Please, Wynter, Asia, this isn't Issei anymore. You want to help, then let's go so we can help before we die," I spoke, putting my arms on her shoulders.

My reasoning seemed to get their attention off of Issei. Wynter wiped away the tears that were forming and gave me a nod. Asia didn't speak, but she nodded hesitantly, both of them catching up to the rest of us.

We all ran around the massive crater, ignoring the painful screams as best we could while taking care to avoid the attention of the dragon that was utterly decimating Kokabiel. Rias was sitting there, staring at Issei with Akeno resting on her lap.

"Asia, heal Akeno, we can't afford to carry her," I spoke.

"Y-yes, of course," She responded, making her way over to the injured Akeno, a green light emanating from her rings.

"Rias, we need to leave and wait for Sirzehcs, he can help with this," I spoke, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"...I... I can't just leave him..." Rias slowly spoke without even looking at me, and her gaze still shited towards Issei.

Rias didn't budge an inch. She only stared in a stupor at the dragon, her body trembling from the fear and immense pressure. I can't blame her. Even with our composed act, all of us were fearful of the dragon. Our bodies, even my own, was trembling from fear and the immense pressure.

I then heard the sound of footsteps running at us from across the rubble, enough steps for it to be a group of people. Looking to our side, Sona and Tsubaki, as well as her entire peerage, was running towards us to regroup. Even the calm Sona looked frightful towards the dragon.

"Are you all alright?" She asked, coming to a stop upon reaching us.

"Mostly, Akeno is hurt, but she's alive. You?" I questioned, looking over to the others.

"We're unharmed physically, but we're a little-"

"You monster! I have survived a battle against the old Devil King himself, and I won't die to a low hybrid reincarnation!" Kokabiel shouted, interrupting Sona as he got everyone's attention.

Kokabiel managed to remove his remaining injured arm from Issei's grasp. Within his hands was the Excalibur he didn't infuse with the others, Excalibur Nightmare. He slowly raised his arm as energy formed within the blade, pointing the blade at the dragon to blast him.

Then in an instant, the dragon bit down on his wings once again. The sound of snapping metal accompanied the sounds of Kokabiels screams as Issei ripped his remaining wings with his fangs, once again chewing on them as feathers and blood fell to the ground.

"Did he just..." Tsubaki mumbled.

Kokabiel's arm was consumed by the dragon, and from between the fangs of the beast dropped the swords to the ground. As he dropped it, we could all see it clearly. As the sword fell down to the ground, the only thing remaining was the hilt of the sword, the blade being snapped off just before the hilt.

"He... he just ate an Excalibur," Xenovia spoke in shock.

It was shocking to see, but even more so that it didn't even phase him. Devils are weak to holy element, even if Issei is mostly a dragon, there's no telling what kind of side effects this will have on him.

"What are we going to do? What's the plan?" Sona asked, regaining some of her renowned composure.

I may have gotten us together, but even then, I didn't have a plan for what to do now outside of the option of running. Everyone began to look at each other, hoping someone would have some kind of an answer, but none of us did. Even the highly intelligent Sona and her Queen couldn't think of anything.

"How's Akeno?" I turned, looking to the panicking Bishop

"I-I... I can't heal her," Asia stuttered, panic flushing over her as she tried to intensify her sacred gear.

Damnit! We won't be able to get far with Akeno and the church girls with us. Asia's gear should be able to heal her, but it isn't working as well as it has in the past. She's probably having a hard time focusing right now.

"W-what if we calmed Issei down," Irina suggested.

"Can we even get close enough for that?" Xenovia asked.

**[He won't hear you. If you merely approach him, you'll die.] **Ddraig spoke.

"Then what do we do? There has to be something, right?" Saji spoke, concern in his voice as he worried about Issei.

**[Run. The best you could hope for now is to run and call for back up.] **

"But-"

**[Esspecially those two, Rias and Akeno. If they die, I doubt he would ever come back from this state. That would sentence him to death.]**

"...death?" Rias muttered, slowly turning to face the gauntlet.

**[The Juggernaut Drive consumes life force to fuel its power. He has a lot of life force to give. If you get lucky, he will revert after he kills Kokabiel since his transformation seems to be incomplete, but if he becomes trapped in that form, it will kill him. While it did, he would go a rampage, destroying everything and everyone in his path.] **

Rias's eyes went wide at Ddraig's words as she remembered reading that, yet she didn't move. She only turned to look back in a daze at the dragon that was eating Kokabiel.

"You heard the red dragon emperor. We need to get away now," Sona spoke, moving in front of Rias.

"...You know, I can still feel his link. I've... I've never felt such hatred before," Rias spoke, staring at the dragon as he continued to torture Kokabiel.

A blue light then shone in the sky, everyone's attention now on the figure donning white armor floating above us as it stared down at Issei. The armor appeared as a white dragon armor with blue jewels that were embedded in the armor. On it's back were white wings, eight blue energy plate-like things glowing on the wings.

**[The White Dragon Emperor] **Ddraig spoke.

We looked up in the sky in shock at his arrival. The three heavenly dragons in one spot, it couldn't be good. The White Dragon looked around the battlefield, glancing at us, and then over to Issei. His gaze landed on Kokabiel as the dragons claws were crushing him.

Without saying anything, he dashed down in front of the black dragon, moving so fast that we couldn't see anything but a blue streak of light. His arm was extended, and a blast of blue energy shot from his palm and hit the dragon in the face, smoke surrounded the black dragon emperors head from the attack.

Instead of continuing his attack, the white figure grabbed Kokabiel by the shoulders and was attempting to pry him from the tight grip that the black dragon had on him. Yet he had no luck, as he only ripped the clothing from Kokabiel's shoulder.

From within the smoke, four bright violet eyes lit up, piercing the dark veil that surrounded it. The white dragon emperor jumped back, but it was too late, as when he jumped, he was met with an armored metal tail slamming into him.

The field echoed from the sound of metal slamming into each other, and as the white dragon emperor was sent flying into the rubble of our school, his armor shattered from around his body. What came from the armor was a young man with white hair, the white wings still protruding from his back.

The black dragon then turned his attention back to Kokabiel, ignoring the newcomer entirely. From within the maw of the beast, a violet light began to glow. His violet energy began swirling around him and the battlefield.

"Rias! We need to leave, or we'll die!" I shouted, trying to get her to snap out of her daze.

"...but Issei" She simply spoke, not diverting her gaze what so ever as she stared at Issei charging his power.

Sona walked in front of Rias, moving me aside as she slapped Rias. Rias looked shocked from the sudden actions taken by her friend, rubbing her cheek where the red handprint was visible on her cheek.

"That isn't Issei anymore! That's a monster! If we don't leave, Kokabiel, you, and your peerage, we'll all die here!" Sona shouted.

Rias glanced back between both Issei and Sona, and her eyes widened as it seemed Sona's outburst managed to get her out of her daze. Rias quickly turned around to face us, but it was too late to run, as we wouldn't make it very far.

Then suddenly, a burst of blue and white energy exploded from the rubble of the school building. The white figure rose into the air, his arm raised above his head as the gems on his body shinned a bright blue.

**[I, who am about to awaken,]**

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God]**

**[I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"]**

**[I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy]**

Just as Issei was earlier, the white armor began to morph, contorting it's shape as it grew larger. The blue wings growing along with its body, the gauntlets and feet were turning into the claws and talons of a dragon. His helmet twisting into a maw with sharp fangs.

Another dragon, the White Dragon Emperor.

**[And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise]**

**[Juggernaut Drive!] **

A bright light engulfed the area, forcing us to cover our eyes as we could feel the White Dragon Emperors power skyrocket.

As the bright died down, we opened our eyes. What we saw was another dragon dressed in white and blue with traces of gold, similar to Issei's own appearance.

"Not another one..." Xenovia spoke, gritting her teeth.

The violet glow from Issei's mouth began to dim, slowly fading away. His grip loosened on Kokabiel, allowing his body to fall to the ground. He wasn't dead as he was barely moving as he tried to crawl away, getting nowhere with his arms gone, and far too weak to hold himself up with his legs.

Issei turned his attention to the other dragon that stood upon the hill of rubble that once was the school. The white dragon's yellow eyes shined as he looked down upon Issei.

"I was sent here to retrieve Kokabiel alive, and that's what I intended to do regardless of who stands between me, dragon or not," The massive white dragon spoke.

'Can he control it?' I thought to myself, surprised to hear it speak. Issei said he could, at least for a little while. Perhaps what Ddraig said earlier was really true, and that it was just because of how it happened. I did hear him mentioning a curse with the gear, maybe that affected it as well?

The black dragon released a mighty roar, rearing its head back as the violet light began to glow from its maw once again. In an instant, the dragon threw his head forwards, a violet blast leaving the maw of the beast as it speeded towards the white dragon.

The new dragon threw his arms in front of him, catching the blast within his hands. Upon contact, all the blue gems embedded within his body began to shine brightly.

**[Divide!] **

A call out from the dragon echoed through the air, similar to Irina's Boost ability. The call began repeating rapidly. Each time the call was spoken, the attacked halved in power and size, adding it's lost strength to the White Dragon. Eventually, the attack was so divided that it dispersed into the air.

With the newly gained strength that was provided to him, he lunged at Issei. The sounds of metal slamming against each other echoed as the dragon tackled the other to the ground. The two titans rolled around on the ground, fighting as animals, slashing at each other with their massive claws.

The two of them were radiating power, their black and blue auras clashing against each other in a spectacular light show as they fought. Issei was undoubtedly stronger if he didn't get divided anymore, yet the white dragon was winning, as he still retained his sanity, allowing him to think clearly in his actions.

The black dragon managed to push the white off of him. The white jumped back into the air, flying in the sky with his wings. As he backed away, the white sent a massive blast of blue energy, which Issei raised his arm, blocking his attack as smoke surrounded him.

With a rush of high speed, Issei burst through the cloud of smoke roaring in rage as he tried to slash at the white dragon. Yet, his attempt went without success as the white swiftly maneuvered around his attack and slammed his tail into the black beasts head, sending him back down to the ground.

The battle lead to the white dragon pinning down the black with his claws. In retaliation, Issei released a blast from his mouth, aiming directly for the other's head. In response, the white did the same, releasing a blast that collided with Issei's in the middle, resulting in a massive explosion that shook the ground.

The resulting blast sent them flying away from each other, the white soaring through the air as he slammed back into the ground, and the black skidding across the field, leaving a dented trail of his path.

Issei quickly raised himself from the ground, searching the area through the smoke for the white dragon that was no longer visible to him or us.

With a burst of speed that we couldn't follow, the white dragon burst from the smoke, blowing it all away as his shoulder slammed into the black beast's chest. The force of his charge slammed Issei to the ground as their battle echoed through the area. Without hesitation, the white dragon pins Issei down to the ground.

Issei roars and struggles to break free from the grasp of the other dragon, attempting to bite at his shoulder. Yet he misses his mark, and the white dragon takes this opportunity and quickly followed up by penetrating his defense, crushing Issei's armor by sinking his fangs into his neck.

**[Divide!] **

The gems on his white armor shined brightly again as his energy increased dramatically, as Issei's halved in an instant of the call out. The black dragon's movement came to a falter, seemingly stunned by the sudden loss in power for a few seconds as the call-out was made.

With haste, Issei lifted his draconic legs, slamming them into the white dragon's gut. The sudden force caused the white dragon to lose his grip on Issei, sending him flying off of through the battlefield, slamming into the rubble upon landing on his back.

The black dragon slowly lifted himself off of the ground, rubble falling from his shoulders. The white did the same, lifting himself from the ground that he fell to from the kick.

The black dragon released a mighty roar, his eyes shining a bright violet as his black aura slowly changed to a glowing violet, similar to his shining eyes. The ground began to shake as his aura began to destroy the rocks beneath him. Yet, instead of attacking while he had his newly gained strength, the white dragon simply stood there, staring at Issei.

With a flap of his broad wings, Issei lunged at the white dragon in a burst of speed, metal clashing against each other as Issei tackled him to the ground with ease.

Even though the white dragon absorbed his power, it seemed as if Issei didn't lose a single bit. Instead, it felt as if his strength was rapidly increasing, even surpassing his previous state before his sudden loss.

Quickly, Issei grabbed the downed white dragon by the throat as it laid on the rubble beneath him, squeezing it tightly as the metal armor around his neck began to buckle beneath the pressure. The white dragon grabbed his arm, trying to remove it from his neck with no effect. With his free arm reared back, Issei readied his claws for an attack.

The tail of the white dragon quickly slammed into the side of Issei's head, knocking him off balance causing him to stumble backward. With this opportunity, the white dragon sat up from the ground, opening it's maw and sending a blast of blue energy flying at Issei.

The blast slammed into Issei's head, covering it in smoke from the attack. The white dragon quickly stood up and began to lunge at Issei. Yet before he could reach him, his violet eyes lit up through the smoke, and his metallic arm swung through the cloud and into the white dragon, forcing him back down to the ground.

Swiftly Issei leaped at the white dragon with his arm reared back, and his claws extended. With force, Issei slammed his claws into the side of the downed white dragon, causing it to roar in pain as he shattered through the metal armor. Blood began to leak from the wound, staining his once brilliant white armor a crimson red.

The white dragon laid on it's back, writhing in pain as it gripped at Issei's claws sunk into his side. Issei violently ripped his claws from the hand of the white dragon, ripping chunks of metal and flesh out with his blood-stained claws. Blood began to pour from the wound as he writhed on the ground, gripping at the injury on his side as he roared with agony.

Issei's wings began to open, and he crouched down to the ground as he looked down at the white dragon, suffering as he writhed in his own blood. With a mighty jump and a thunderous flap of his massive wings, Issei was sent flying straight into the air, slightly denting the ground beneath them.

As he reached the pinnacle of his leap, he began to plummet back down to the earth, rushing right towards the white dragon. Within seconds, his clawed feet slammed into the chest of the white dragon emperor. The white dragon released a roar of pain as the air echoed with the thunderous sound of Issei's impact, cratering the ground beneath them even more. The pressure of his crushing attack was so intense that cracks began to spread across the breastplate of the white dragon emperor.

Issei once again launched himself into the air with a flap of his gigantic wings. Repeating the process as he once again slammed back down into the white dragon, causing it to roar in pain once more as the cracks began spreading from his chest along the rest of his body.

Issei's power had already easily surpassed his previous state greatly, and all the while, the battering of the white dragon has caused his strength to drop like a stone.

Issei reached down to the white dragon, prying his black claws beneath his breastplate. His other claw gripped onto his shoulder, the ever-growing pressure from his grip piercing the armor on his shoulder, his claws sinking into the dragon.

With a mighty roar, Issei lifted the white dragon into the air, seemingly claiming his victory over his fellow dragon. He looked to the trees that barely withstood the force from his explosive transformation, and with power, he threw the white dragon.

The white dragon was sent hurling into the air, slamming into the ground, causing him to roll across the ground, tearing a path through the dirt violently. He then met the tress with his massive body, crashing through the weakened trees as if they were toothpicks.

He slowly came to a stop, his body being covered in rubble and toppled trees. Then he began to glow a bright blue in color, and his dragon appearance faded from around him, leaving a young man with light silver hair lying where the armor once did.

The black dragon's gaze shifted away from the man, no longer perceiving him as a threat, and returned his attention to his primary target. His eyes stared at the armless Kokabiel, who was still attempting to crawl away, with no better results than before.

With heavy steps that crushed the stone beneath him, echoing through the area as he slowly approached the downed Fallen Angel. Kokabiel desperately tried to crawl away as he came closer, yet with no success.

Issei's claws wrapped around Kokabielt tightly, lifting him into the air as if he didn't weigh a thing. With his head pointed to the sky, violet light began to shine through his fangs once again, his now pure glowing violet energy swirling around them.

Our eyes widened as he once again began charging up.

"Quickly, form a barrier!" She shouted, laying the still unconscious Akeno on the ground.

Without hesitation, we all grouped together as we were going to push our remaining magical energy into this barrier.

**[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!] **

Suddenly, with a flash of blue and white light lit up beneath the rubble where the figure landed. The white armor figured blew out of the rubble that covered him, dashing next to us in a flash.

'Was he just waiting for an opening?' I thought to myself, surprised to see him back up and into the fray.

His energy seemed far weaker than when he arrived, as he still seemed as if he was in discomfort from his earlier thrashing. Yet, it was still greater than the rest of ours.

"Quick, form your barrier, I'll help," The white-haired man spoke from within his dragon armor, seemingly still in pain.

"Why should we trust you?" Xenovia asked, moving in front of Irina, gripping her Durandal.

"Don't worry he's an associate of mine," A voice spoke from behind us.

Turning around, the sight of a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee came into view. Next to him, magic circles formed around the area. Within them, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grasyfia came out of one. The other held Kuroka.

"Brother?"

"Sister?"

Rias and Koneko both spoke, turning around to see them behind next to the others.

"I thought you would take an hour?" Rias spoke.

"Well, due to the circumstances, I was forced to come here early. I managed to get a few Phoenix tears, but I didn't have time to arrange reinforcements," Sirzechs spoke.

"Azazel, if you and the white dragon emperor could help them with the barrier, and Kuroka, since your here, can you help Grayfia with her goal to contain his attack? We can contain the rest," Ajuka requested of the now identified man.

"I suppose, anything to help Issei and keep my sister safe," Kuroka spoke, lacking her usual Nya.

"You're the strategist. Come on Vali, lets keep this group safe," Azazel spoke, joining our group effort.

The two of them quickly entered our barrier, pushing their own magic into the barrier with ours. The barrier dramatically thickened, easily surpassing our efforts combined.

Sirzechs and Ajuka flew into the air together, forming a massive barrier around the school grounds to contain the damage from reaching the rest of the town. Kuroka followed Grayfia as they both moved in front of us, hovering in the sky as well.

The dragon looked down at the limp Kokabiel, dark flames leaking out from his fangs. With a mighty roar, a torrent of flames spewed from the maw of the beast, burning Kokabiel in its hands as the flames began to spread around the battlegrounds.

The flames produced so much heat that the ground beneath the dragon began glowing from the heat. Slowly, as the flames engulfed the surroundings, the inside of the barrier started to heat up like an oven, making it almost unimaginable to the heat on the outside.

**[HALF DIMENSION] **

Vali's sacred gear called out, his wings grew in size and began glowing a brighter blue than it already was. With his arm raised and his hand extended open, he began to slowly close his hand, straining from all the power he has already exerted. Looking through the barrier, we could see the flames starting to diminish in size, nearly half of what they used to be.

Gryafia and Kuroka began casting magic at the fires, moving them away from our shield as much as possible while containing the fire from spreading out too far. It was astonishing to see the flames be pushed away as it was, even if it wasn't directed at them or us.

The torrent only continued for a few more moments, shortly dying out after the dragon closed its mouth. The hands of the beast were uninjured from its own flames, but Kokabiel was charred beyond belief. His clothes were burnt off, leaving nothing but a charred black body of the now wingless and armless Kokabiel.

The dragon dropped Kokabiel to the ground, landing on the glowing hot rocks with his limp body. Kuroka and Grayfia continued containing the flames until they began to die out from Issei not keeping them going.

As the last of the flames were snuffed out by Kuroka and Grayfia, we dropped the barrier. The disgusting smell of burnt flesh filled the air, Kokabiel's flesh sizzling from the heat as he laid on the red rubble beneath them.

The dragon looked to the sky, releasing a roar of sorrow. Kokabiel looked dead, and Issei won. This fight is supposed to have ended already, so why isn't he reverting back to his original state. Could it be possible that the sadness of seeing Akeno as he did still linger with him, even in a state like this?

"Good, it seems most of the damage was contained. So long as this barrier we formed stays up, the outside should be fine," Sirzechs spoke, lowering back down to the ground with Ajuka.

"Kuroka, since your here, would you mind helping Grayfia with protecting this group. Sirzechs and I can handle the dragon," Ajuka requested of their unexpected visitor.

Kuroka stared at the maou, hesitant before responding. Being his first mate, what Ddraig said must apply to her as well. She must know that, because from what I've seen of her and her care for her sister, she would help him immediately if she could.

"Fine, so long as you make sure he's safe. If he isn't, I'll make sure I'm the criminal that you thought as me of," Kuroka threatened.

"What about us?" Rias asked Sirzechs.

"Grayfia and Kuroka are going to escort you to get Gasper, to which she will then transport you all for your safety,"

"But, we can't leave Issei!" Rias shouted.

"This is out of your hands now, and is something far beyond you and your peerage. This isn't up for debate," Sirzechs firmly spoke.

"Here are two Phoenix tears. Use one on your Queen when your in a safe area, and the other one is for an emergency. Sirzechs and I both have one for ourselves if it comes to that," Ajuka spoke, tossing two small tear-shaped vials to Rias.

Grayfia then picked up Akeno, placing her inside a teleportation circle. With a hasty flash, Akeno vanished, most likely being moved to the Gremory mansion until we arrived.

"But-"

"But nothing. I told you, this is beyond your peerage," Sirzechs interrupted Rias, sending her a sharp glare.

Rias went silent, gripping onto the Phoenix tears in her hands. She looked back to Issei, desperately wanting to help him. Even so, she remembered what the red dragon emperor said about him being trapped if any of them died.

"Hurry, before he switches his target to your group. We'll distract him until you can secure Gasper before he activates his sacred gear, then you can get out of danger," Sirzechs spoke, him and Ajuka releasing their power. The pressure they were emanating was incredible, easily dwarfing that of what we felt Kokabiel release.

Rias's eyes widened from feeling her brother's power. She must not have felt him use this much in quite a long time, if at all. From what she's told us, he is a relatively laid back person, but that is contradicting everything I see of him now. It truly showed how dangerous this was for them to be releasing this much of their strength.

"...I understand," Rias reluctantly spoke.

Rias and the rest of us quickly took off, running around the destroyed grounds to the old school building. Grayfia and Kuroka were closely following by us, one of them on each side. As we ran, a small explosion echoed from the area where they were.

I glanced back as I was running, getting one last glimpse of the dragon before what was going to go down. Sirzechs had his arm held out, his palm spread open. The smoke faded from around the dragon, revealing that he took not even a scratch of damage from Sirzechs smaller attack.

The dragon merely stared at the group with his violet eyes for a moment, but then the dragon released a mighty roar beginning to release his aura violently. The four of them charged the dragon, each of them firing their own small blast as they then flew around the beast in their own direction.

I turned back around, continuing my running as I was no longer looking at them. The sounds of the dragons enraged roars and explosions echoed through the battlefield as the ground shook from the blasts. The power that they were throwing around was unfathomable to someone of our level.

Without stopping, we kept running, maneuvering through the destroyed knocked over trees and the rubble of the buildings that covered our path. The old school building was now coming in sight, half of the entier was building was collapsed already, thankfully, it seemed that the side Gasper was on was relatively unharmed.

Rias pushed against the doors with all her might, but they didn't budge a single inch. Then using her shoulder, she tried to bash it open with no effect like last time.

"It won't budge!" She spoke, straining as she continued trying to push it open. None of us wanted to use direct force with our powers, less we risk drawing the attention of the beast to us.

Looking through the shattered glass, we could see that there was a massive pile of rubble from the collapsed building blocking the door. Through the window, I could also see that the second floor and the roof had huge holes in them, which must be where the blockade came from.

"If we can't go through the door, then we'll go through the holes," Grayfia spoke, revealing her wings from her back, flying into the air as we followed behind her.

We flew into the air and through the holes in the roof, landing on the second floor, or what remained of it. The low handing floor creaked from our body weight, pieces falling off near the destroyed edge, but it didn't collapse.

We ran through the dark, destroyed halls. The chained wooden doors came into view from the end of the building. Before we could reach it, a massive roar, followed by an explosion shook the building, causing the second floor to crumble to the ground even more from behind.

Sirzechs then came flying through the window between us and the door, shattering the window, and completely destroying the window frame. He slammed into the wall behind him, denting it with severe damage, but not going all the way through the wall to the outside.

"Brother!" Rias shouted in shock. She began to run to Sirzechs to make sure he was ok but was tackled to the side by Kuroka, knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell are you-"

Rias was cut off by a powerful roar that shook the building, quickly getting louder as it sounded like it was approaching us rapidly. Sirzechs's eyes widened as he looked through the hole in the wall that he made, and then he threw his arms in front of him, crossing them in front of his face for cover.

In an instant, the massive dragon burst through, ripping the building apart as he charged Sirzechs. Without slowing down a bit in his charge, the dragon took Sirzechs and himself through the opposite wall as if it wasn't even there, completely destroying the section of the building that was in its path.

All of us were knocked on our asses to the ground from shock and the sheer force of his charge. Looking up from within the crumbling building, Vali, Azazel, and Ajuka were quickly following behind the dragon, making their way through the now destroyed gap within the structure.

"Come on. This is no time to slow down!" Grayfia spoke, standing back up from the collapsing floor. With a running start, Grayfia jumped across the destroyed gap in the floor.

We followed without hesitation, lifting our selves from the ground and jumping the gap as she did. Rias quickly ran up to the locked doors, her arm held out as a red magick circle formed in the palm of her hand. The chains began to glow in tune with Rias's magick, breaking open after a short moment.

The doors swung open, revealing a darkened room with a coffin thrown off to the side. The room was begging to collapse from the beast's power, parts of the ceiling broken, and fallen to the floor, destroying the place.

In the corner sat what appeared to be a young child with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Their hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead with their ears coming to a point. They were shaking in the corner of the destroyed room. Tears were bordering their eyes.

"Gasper!" Rias quickly began to run over to comfort her peerage member. His sacred gear would be a massive problem if it activated.

Before Rias could reach Gasper, or before he could respond, Grayfia jumped behind him, sending a swift strike to his neck. Gasper then went limp, slumping over unconscious from Grayfia's precise strike. Rias didn't say anything to my slight surprise, but I'm sure she understands what could happen if his sacred gear was to run rampant.

"Kuroka, please lend me your hand in setting this up," Grayfia requested of the other powerful magic caster. Kuroka gave a nod and began to help her set up the magic circle, requiring much more power to transport this many people.

I and the others couldn't help but look out the destroyed building at the massive dragon. The dragon lunged for Sirzechs, his arm and claws outstretched to strike. Sirzechs barely dodged the strike, pushing the massive arm to the side, shortly after, Ajuka flew in with a flash of speed that we couldn't follow, landing a powerful kick to the gut of the beast.

With the dragon stumbled back, knocked off balance from Ajuka's kick. Sirzechs and Ajuka then simultaneously flipped back, slamming another kick into the jaw of the dragon together. Their combined strike was so forceful that the thud was heard clearly, even from over here.

The dragon fell on its back to the ground, crushing the trees that laid on the ground behind it. Sirzechs then flew into the air, spheres of Destruction forming in the palm of his hands. Ajuka jumped back as he focused his magic in front of him, several magic circles forming in front of his outstretched arm.

A beam of Destruction energy shot out of Sirzechs sphere, consuming the dragon in its bright crimson hue. The surrounding area around them was utterly obliterated. Such power dwarfed that of what Rias used against Kokabiel while boosted. It was astonishing.

From within the beam, The black and violet aura violently re-emerged. The ground shook from a massive explosion, violet light so bright that it was blinding. The pressure wave from the blast then hit, picking up rubble and ripping branches from trees, sending them flying into the side of the shaking building.

Peering through my arms from my squinted vision, I could see a violet beam of Issei's power of Extinction shooting from the maw of the beast. The violet beam was splitting Sirzechs power of Destruction as it flew towards him.

Sirzechs stops his attack, letting his power dissipate as he then quickly flew to the side, the violet beam shooting past him so fast that he barely dodged it. The attack from the dragon then continued until it slammed into the barrier that they formed, exploding violently.

The explosion shook the barrier and everything in it. As the smoke dissipated from the blast, the barrier became clear, as well as the massive cracks that spread across it. Even Sirzechs looked astonished from the power the dragon demonstrated.

"It's ready," Grayfia spoke, the large transportation circle began to glow from the floor.

With haste, we all moved inside of the glowing circle. With this many people in it, it was quite close for all of us to fit in there together, but even still, it was one of the biggest transportation circles I've ever seen.

Our vision began to be consumed by the glowing light as it transported us, and the last thing we heard as we were teleported was the mighty rage-filled roars of the powerful dragon as it fought with two of the top ten beings.

The bright light then faded, revealing one of the many lounge rooms that were spread throughout the large Gremory mansion. Akeno was spotted on the rather large couch, resting with other maids tending to her well being as we were gone.

"Move aside," Grayfia spoke, making her way over to the resting Akeno.

The maids did just that, following the orders of the head maid. Grayfia looked over Akeno, her body wrapped in bandages stained with her blood. Asia healed her, but all she was able to do was keep her alive, not surprising with all the distractions going on at the time. I'm surprised she was able to use her powers at all, even if they weren't at full capacity.

"Rias, the phoenix tear," She spoke, her arm outstretched.

Rias didn't hesitate, digging into her pocket and pulling out one of the two tear-shaped vials that were given to her.

Grayfia cracked open the phoenix tear, tipping it over, allowing the pinkish glowing liquid to drip onto her. Upon contact, her body began to glow a slight pink hue as her wounds were rapidly healed.

After the tear took its effect, Akeno slowly opened her eyes.

"Akeno!" The others shouted, all of us running up to her as she slowly woke up. We were all relieved to see that she was better.

"Grayfia, Kuroka? What happened? Where am I?" She asked in surprise, slowly sitting up on the couch as she examined the bloodied bandages that covered her.

"Were at the Gremory mansion. Tell me, whats the last thing you remember?" Grayfia asked.

"...I remember... uh... Kokabiel, he attacked Rias and me. She was still tired from her last boosted attack, so I jumped in front of it to defend her, and then I passed out," Akeno spoke. Before Grayfia could respond, her eyes widened as if she just felt something.

"Where's Issei!?" She asked, looking around the rest of the group to find him.

"He's... Sirzechs and Ajuka are distracting him until they can find a way to calm him down," Grayfia responded.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Akeno frantically asked.

"Currently, I suspect Ajuka and Sirzechs were able to move him to a different dimension, such as those used in the Rating Games, where they can fight him without worrying about the safety of others," She explained.

"Fight him?" Akeno spoke, looking to us for confirmation.

"...When Issei saw that you and Rias were severely hurt... he lost it. His power exploded, and he transformed into a dragon, with no sense of his former self," I broke the news to her, as no one else could seem to find the words to say it.

Akeno's eyes went wide, shocked to hear what is going on with her lover. Her eyes became glassy as tears began to gather at the corners, bordering her eyes.

"Is he going to be all right?" She concerningly asked.

The rest of our peerage couldn't respond to that, not even myself, not truthfully. Akeno seemed to understand from our silence, as a tear began to run from her eye down her cheek.

**[If he stays in that form, he will die.] **Ddraig bluntly spoke.

"Is there anything we can do to get him out of it?!" Akeno raised her voice to the dragon in the gauntlet.

"Please, we'll do anything it takes," Rias quickly joined Akeno's side.

**[There could be a way. A dragon's anger used to be calmed with music, but I'm unaware of what songs would calm down the Black Dragon Emperor] ** Ddraig spoke.

"Why didn't you say this earlier?" Wynter asked, as Ddraig seemed adamant on us retreating before.

**[At the time, you had no means of calming him down, so the best option was running. There's no point in telling you if you got yourselves killed before you could help] **Ddraig spoke.

"What if his partners sang a song? Would that be able to calm Issei?" Koneko suggested.

**[Perhaps, though I doubt they would be loud enough for him to hear them. There's also the risk that if the boy didn't snap out of his rampage, his attention would be directed towards them and the rest of you] **

"Grayfia, surely we have some speakers somewhere, don't we? Could those work," Rias asked.

"I believe we do. I can go look for them. Sona, I want your group to go back and repair the damages on the school, Rias and her peerage will stay here," Grayfia spoke.

"Understood," Sona spoke, forming a magic circle around her and her peerage, transporting them back to the school grounds that was now clear of the fighting.

"You can't expect us to stay here," Akeno spoke.

"For your own well being, I forbid you to go there. This is far out of your control. So until I can find the speakers, you and the rest of Rias's peerage will stay here," Grayfia spoke.

"I'm leaving regardless, and they have the right to see him just as much as I do," Kuroka spoke definitely to Grayfia.

"...I have no say over you, though I would advise not to go. Issei's power was considerable and growing. In time, it wouldn't surprise me if he rivaled Sirzechs during the great war. They undoubtedly have their hands full," Grayfia spoke, eyeing down the first mate of Issei's.

"And what other plan do you have? Unless I'm mistaken, it ended here until you could figure something out to get him free of this form. Who's going to let them know of this new plan while you look for the speakers as they tear each other to pieces?" Kuroka spoke.

Grayfia went silent at her words, the two eyeing each other down. It would surely distract them if she tried to talk to them through a communication circle. Distraction is something they can't risk in a fight like this, not with powers that Issei is demonstrating.

"...Fine. For Issei's safety, and your own, don't get involved without trying to calm him first," Grayfia begrudgingly spoke, turning as she walked out of the room.

"Come on, were going to see what's going down," Kuroka spoke, a magic circle forming beneath her.

Without hesitation, Rias helped Akeno up from the couch, and we quickly made our way to her side. Even the two church girls made their way to Kuroka with us. The magic circle began to glow as we began to teleport to their location, but it was interrupted as our senses were flooded with a burst of power.

The power was unmistakable, it was the Power of Destruction, but such intense power could only come from the Super Devil, Sirzechs. It was incredible. His power skyrocketed to levels that we've only seen just recently from Issei, easily surpassing his former self ten times over.

"What is that?!" Xenovia asked, shocked from the surge of strength.

"It's my brother," Rias spoke in utter shock, her jaw hanging open. It seems that even she didn't realize the full extent of her brother's true potential.

The power then came to a halt with its increase, leaving us astonished at the sensation of the unimaginable strength that was present from the dragon, and the two Super Devils. Everyone knew they were strong, but it was now clearly apparent why those two inherited the title of Maou, and why Sirzechs was chosen as the next Lucifer.

"Please, we have to hurry," Rias urged Kuroka to take them there, fear coursing through her for concern for both Issei, and her brother.

Kuroka responded by channeling her magic into the transportation circle once again. The light began to glow around us, engulfing our sight of the Gremory mansion as we were transported to the scene of the fight.

The light faded, revealing the barren wasteland of a different dimension that we have been transported too, not even holding a single structure within it. We were standing upon a mountain, far from where the fight was actually taking place down in the valley between the mountains.

Instantly, the pressure from their powers hit us like a brick wall. The power sent us to our knees as we weren't prepared to feel such pressure. It was so much stronger than when we were in the mansion. I could even feel their aura's creeping on my skin with this distance between us.

Looking down into the destroyed valley, we could see the three pillars of overwhelming power staring at each other. Adjacent to the dragon, and a safe distance away from Ajuka, stood a human-shaped form of the Power of Destruction, the ground destroyed beneath them from their overwhelming power. This must be Sirzechs.

I and the others lifted ourselves from the ground, resisting the incredible power. In front of us stood Azazel and Vali, looking down at the standoff as spectators as we were. We made our way as fast as we could to them under this much pressure.

"Hey!" I yelled at the two accompanying us on this mountain. They turned a glance at us, seeming surprised at our arrival.

"You're here? I thought your group was going to be kept at the mansion?" Azazel spoke in surprise, looking at our master.

"There was a change of plans. Want to tell us what's going on down there? Why are you two sitting up here?" Rias asked.

"This is a fight between monsters now. People with strengths as ours would only slow down those two at this point," Azazel spoke, looking down to Sirzechs and Ajuka.

To hear this from him was shocking. To think that someone like the leader of the Grigori saying that he and the White Dragon Emperor would only slow them down. I can't even think of reaching the power of these two, so what incomprehensible level do they have to be on to make such beings sit out?

"How can someone reach that level of strength?" Wynter asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Sirzechs and Ajuka are both freaks of nature that makes me question if they really are devils, but can't you feel it? Sirzechs and Ajuka are going all out, easily reaching the strength of the top ten beings," Azazel responded, not batting an eye from the three.

Then, the field erupted with the sounds of a mighty roar. A violet blast left the dragon's maw, moving so fast that I couldn't even follow it as it rushed at the two. Sirzechs and Ajuka dodged the blast, letting it erupt behind them, causing the ground to shake and shatter from the force of the attack.

The two of them then disappeared in a burst of speed. The valley was soon covered with explosions as the ground was ripped apart from their violent conflict. The sounds of blasts and the enraged roars from the black dragon echoed through the mountains as the two disappeared and reappeared around the dragon that was swinging its claws to hit them.

"Who do you think has the upper hand?" Kuroka asked, looking down at the fight.

"Hard to say. Sirzechs and Ajuka could have a strategy on their side, as I doubt Issei could even begin to formulate a plan like this. They also have numbers, but that doesn't mean anything if the opponent is overwhelmingly stronger," Azazel spoke.

"You can't be serious. You just said that those two were easily in the top ten beings. No way is Issei that strong," I spoke.

"You felt Sirzechs transform, correct?" Azazel questioned, looking over to us in curiosity.

"Of course," I responded.

"Then you would know about his dramatic increase. What you don't know is that Issei didn't even react to it. Even a wild animal would run in fear from the power that Sirzechs is releasing, yet Issei wasn't phased at all," Azazel spoke, turning back to the fight.

'That's... impossible,' I thought to myself. We could feel this pressure all the way to the Gremory mansion, and yet Issei, who was standing right in front of Sirzechs, didn't even flinch from it.

"Don't you feel that?" Vali spoke up, picking up on my bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Issei's energy doesn't feel like his usual draconic aura. It's different somehow, and yet I can't quite place how," Azazel picked up where Vali left.

Even though I could feel his power growing, I couldn't tell anything was different about his aura, not at first anyway. Maybe I was to distracted to notice the change, but as I looked down at the clash between him and the other two, something was definitely different. His aura didn't feel the same. It felt as if it was his, but someone else's at the same time. It almost felt as if the source of power he was drawing from was infinite.

'Is this why his aura changed colors to be completely violet?' I thought to myself, remembering his drastic and sudden change as he was battling the white dragon. His aura typically had traces of violet in it, but not as pure as it is now.

"What about the White Dragon Emperor? Do you think that could do anything? You controlled your Juggernaut Drive earlier, can you do it again?" Koneko suggested.

"Please, we'll do anything to help him. No matter the cost," Wynter joined Akeno's side, pleading for Vali to do something.

"No," Vali bluntly spoke, much to the disappointment of the two.

"Even if I managed to get close to him, I couldn't Divide him. I can only handle the limit of my power, and if it goes too far over my own limit, then my gear resets. Even with my own Juggernaut Drive, he's far beyond me now. I wouldn't be surprised if he's reaching the top three thanks to whatever this is that's fueling his strength, and his power has been rapidly growing ever since I fought him. Even now, it's still growing," Vali responded, a small smirk appeared on his face as he remarked his strength.

'There's no way...' I thought to myself, looking back down at the fight.

Sirzechs and Ajuka both backed away from the dragon, as none of the blasts they released seemed even to scratch his metallic body.

With a flap of its mighty wings, the dragon launched into the air, barreling down right at Ajuka. With a flash of speed, Ajuka disappeared, letting the dragon slam into the ground, missing it's target entirely.

Ajuka then reappeared behind the dragon, but before he could do anything, the creature spun around, swinging its sharp claws at the Maou. Ajuka jumped back, just narrowly avoid being sliced to pieces as it instead slashed through the destroyed ground beneath them.

A pure violet light then began glowing from its maw, quickly releasing a powerful blast of Extinction energy. Ajuka threw his arm up in front of him, his palm outstretched with a green magic circle formed in front of it, several equations shifting around within the circle.

In an instant, the blast deviated from its original course, warping around Ajuka and missing him entirely. The blast then slingshotted around the devil, flying right back into the face of the dragon, exploding as smoke surrounded its head.

The dragon swung his massive metallic arm through the smoke, quickly blowing it out of sight as he released a mighty roar. Bellowing it's mighty cry, the dragon began to lunge at Ajuka once again, its claws ready to taint themselves with his blood. Yet with a crimson flash, Sirsechs flew in, slamming a sphere of Destruction into the side of its head before it could attack.

Before Sirzechs could get out of its reach, the dragons tail slammed into him, sending him flying through the air as he slammed into the ground. The massive beast then lunged forward through the smoke from Sirzechs attack, slamming its metal arm into the Ajuka, sending him to the ground as well.

In an instant, violet flames began to pour out of the dragons gaping jaws. Ajuka quickly responded, forming a green barrier around him right before he was completely engulfed in flames. The flames then began to spread across the battlefield like a wildfire burning everything it touches with no signs of stopping.

Sirzechs lifted himself from the ground that was being destroyed beneath him. Within his palms formed two tightly compressed spheres of Destruction energy. He quickly flew into the air, moving behind the dragon that had Ajuka pinned.

"Damnit, Issei. Snap out of this!" He shouted, seemingly to himself as he raised his arms into the air.

Sirzechs then threw the spheres of destruction at Issei one after the other, each moving at rapid speeds. The dragon halted its flames, turning around just in time to watch as the spheres of destruction slammed into him one after the other. Each one was easily causing explosions that could easily obliterate any mountain in an instant.

From within the smoke, Ajuka flew into the air with his green barrier still surrounding him. As he dropped the barrier, he threw his arms forward, compressed green demonic magic within the palm of his hands.

From the sphere within his hands, several smaller blasts begin to shoot out, forming a barrage of attacks that rained down upon the dragon. Some of the blasts would even change their direction, flying around Issei to then hit him on the opposite side, letting Ajuka attack him from every angle at once.

From within the explosions of Ajuka's barrage, Issei was seen swing his claws in every direction around him. With his sanity and reason gone, it seemed Issei was easily confused, as the attacks that came from every direction seemed to confuse Issei as his actual position.

As Ajuka launched his volley down on the enraged roaring dragon, Sirzechs began charging another blast within his hands. The attack rapidly expanded in size, and then contracted back to as he compressed all of the power together multiple times over.

Ajuka then stopped his volley, flying further into the air out of the way of Sirzechs attack. Once he was within a safe distance, Sirszechs, with a mighty battle cry, fired one of the most intense beams of demonic energy that I have ever witnessed.

The ground beneath us began to shake violently, and even cracked open as the valley that they were fighting in was almost entirely immersed by his beam of energy. The massive attack covered the roars of the dragon as a black void began to form in front of his maw.

As the beam hit Issei, part of the attack became absorbed into the black void positioned in front of him. Yet even with the power that Issei was wielding, he couldn't absorb all of Sirzechs massive attack and was promptly consumed in the beam, being completely engulfed in its crimson light.

The beam then continued down its path, crashing into the side of the mountains that surrounded the valley, causing a bright flash as the attack exploded. We were forced to cover our eyes as the blinding flash enveloped the entire area.

The pressure wave quickly hit us after the flash, knocking us to the ground with rapid wind speeds. Large chunks of the rubble were sent flying over us through the air.

Slowly, the wind calmed to its previous state, and the flash dimmed, allowing us to peer through our closed eyes. We were met with nothing but shock upon looking at the damage through the lingering dust.

The valley was now completely destroyed, an indent laying in the ground from the beam's path, starting from Sirszechs. The trail leads to where a mountain range once stood opposite of our position, but now, nothing was left but a massive crater filled with smoke and dust.

"You think that did him in?" Ajuka questioned, lowering from the sky to Sirzechs.

"No. It may have stunned him, but I guarantee that he isn't finished yet, not with the power he was wielding," Sirzechs spoke, clenching his fists as he searched through the rubble for the dragon.

"So, you care to tell us about this plan of yours, or are you gonna leave us in the dark?" Azazel questioned, looking over to our master.

Rias seemed just to realize she didn't tell them, as she was wrapped up in watching the fight. She quickly explained everything that was planned and everything that Ddraig said about how angered dragons used to be calmed with music.

"So you three are going to sing to him to bring him out of this state? Risky, but I agree that it's our best chance right now," Vali spoke.

"Why is that? Surely there's a better option if we had more time," I questioned. It was only planned in haste as we had no time to spare, so it's hard to believe it's the best we got.

"I doubt it. Those two down there, Sirzechs and Ajuka. They won't win if it continues like this. Even after everything they've thrown at him, they barely left a scratch. This isn't a fight, it's buying time," Vali spoke.

I couldn't respond. To think that even with two Super Devils, the White Dragon Emperor himself believes they can't win in a head-on fight.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as a massive surge in power took the area by storm. Rubble from the crater began to float into the air from the uplifting energy. From under the rubble, a bright violet light began to shine through the cracks.

Suddenly, a swirling pillar of pure violet energy shot from the center of the crater, shaking the ground with its raw power. The roars of the dragon began to echo through the area as it lifted it's self up from beneath the destroyed ground. It was just as Vali spoke, not a single scratch was left on the metallic body of the dragon.

The dragon reared it's head back as it's swirling pillar of violet energy destroyed everything around it. Then, the energy began to flow back down from the air and in front of the maw of the dragon, gathering into a highly compressed sphere.

It radiated power far beyond our comprehension, surpassing the attack that Sirzechs released several times over. Yet even though it was already stronger than Sirzechs blast, it was still gathering and growing in power.

"I've arrived!" A feminine voice shouted from our side.

Looking over, we spotted Grayfia standing in a fading magic circle, and at her side were two large speakers. She was carrying three microphones in her hands, the cords dangling down to the ground.

"Come and help me set this up," Grayfia spoke.

"Hurry up, this blast would not only kill us, but its power would cause this separate dimension to collapse from within its self," Azazel spoke.

We all ran over to Grayfia, taking the microphones and plugging them into the wireless speakers. After they were all plugged in, Grayfia cast some sort of magic over the speakers, maybe to amplify the sound even further.

"Here, the lyrics will pop up on this little screen," Grayfia spoke, handing the three microphones to each of his mates while moving them over to a small podium that had a screen display on it.

Grayfia then tapped a small button with a play button that sat on the side of the device. Music began to play through the area, and the screen displayed the words "wait" for the others to sing.

**(As the reader, imagine a song that fits too you personally if you desire) **

After a few moments of the music playing throughout the area, the three began to sing the words that appeared on the screen in front of them. It was quite impressive, while far from perfect, I could tell that they were putting their heart and soul into this with everything they had.

Sirzechs and Ajuka both looked up the mountains at us. They were shocked to see Rias and us up here with Azazel and Vali. The two of them quickly flew up to us, Sirzechs aura of Destruction dispersing from his body as he reached us.

"Grayfia what's going on, I thought we-"

"Shh," Grayfia shushed Sirzehcs, pointing them towards the three. Sirzehcs didn't object to his wife, merely watching, as he trusted her not to do something she didn't think would work.

The power continued gathering in front of Issei's maw, the sphere growing even stronger as the girls sang to him. At that moment, I thought we were all going to be killed by Issei, as it seemed as if the girls singing didn't even get through to him in the slightest.

Then, just as he was about to release the attack, his eyes lit up, and the power flowing into his attack stopped.

As they sang, something within Issei's aura changed as his attack began to disperse within the air. Issei turned to face us up on the mountain slowly, his attention was drawn directly towards Kuroka and the others singing along with her.

For what felt like forever, Issei simply stared at the girls as he growled deeply, no longer releasing his roars of rage. No movements came from him what so ever.

Suddenly, his strength began to drop rapidly as his swirling pillar of violet energy began to dim back to its black color and slowly fading into the air. Then, he gripped his head with his massive claws, releasing roars that sounded of pain rather than rage.

"What's happening to him?" I asked, looking to Vali.

"Not sure, but it seems to be working on him," Vali spoke, looking towards Issei as if he was deep in thought.

The girls continued their singing, trying not to focus on the roars dragon, but concentrate on bringing back the one they love.

The dragon fell to the ground on his knees, crushing the ground beneath it. His grip to his head held firm as he roared loudly. The way he gripped his head, and as he roared with agony rather than anger, could he be fighting to regain his consciousness?

"What's going on down there?" Sirzechs asked Grayfia in a whispered tone.

"Ddraig informed us that music was used to calm the rage of a dragon, so who better to sing to him than his own mates," Grayfia whispered back.

Sirzechs gave a slight nod, seemingly understanding the plan now.

When Issei's aura changed from violet to black, I could feel the shift in his power as it now felt like it was his again. Not only did it turn back to normal, but Issei's strength continued to drop, reaching so low that his power returned to the level that Vali set him at with his divide ability.

"This should do," Vali spoke, a small smirk appearing on his face.

**[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

With a flash, Vali donned the white armor that was the White Dragon Emperor's Balance Breaker. With a burst of speed, Vali shot into the air, his arm raised above his head as his gems began embedded in his armor began to glow a bright blue, and the ones in his eyes shined a bright yellow.

A chant began to leave his helmet as his aura began to radiate around him.

**[I, who am about to awaken,]**

**[Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God]**

**[I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"]**

**[I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy]**

**[And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise]**

Vali took on the appearance of his Juggernaut Drive once again, his body morphing and contorting back into the massive white dragon. With his wings expanded, he closed the distance by flying down to Issei with high speed.

As he reached him, he wasted no time as he quickly tackled the dragon that left it's self defenseless. With no hesitation, Vali sunk his fangs into Issei's neck tightly, shocking the rest of us that stood atop the mountain.

'What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to waste all our efforts?' I mentally shouted, gripping my hands into a fist as I watched him attack Issei, risking to undo all the progress we've made.

**[Divide!] **

His sacred gear's call-out began to echo through the area rapidly, the gems on his body shinning a bright blue as he absorbed Issei's already decreasing power. Issei's power dropped even quicker, and just as fast as Vali latched on, he let go, flying backing into the air away from Issei's grasp.

As soon as Vali let go, Issei released a roar filled with rage as he tried to power up to give pursuit to his assaulter. Yet, instead of increasing his power, he shrunk in size, reverting to a scale comparable to his Balance Breaker. His current form appeared like his Balance Breaker, yet it still had the maw of the Juggernaut Drive on it.

With a flash of speed, Vali flew up to us on the mountain, his Juggernaut Drive armor shattering from his body as he landed next to us without any armor.

"I've done all I can. The rest is up to you three," Vali spoke, glancing over to Issei's mates, walking over to a place to sit down and observe the events to come.

Issei fell back to the ground on his knees, his power at an all-time low since he transformed. He growled and grumbled as he stared into the field. Then, in a bright shine of hope, he slowly lifted his gaze up to the mountain, and raised his arm into the air. His hand opened as if he was reaching for the three that sang to him.

Slowly the music came to a stop, and the girls stopped their singing as the lyrics on the screen stopped appearing. Rias reached for the microphone, pulling it off the stand with a firm grasp. With the mic in her hand, she looked down at Issei in the valley, and she took a deep breath as she prepared to say something to him.

"Issei. You've changed my life ever since you became my Pawn, and I know the others feel the same way. We all love you... so please... please come back to us," Rias spoke, his voice filled with passion as her eyes became glassy.

Rias took a deep breath as she finished her small speech to Issei. With no resistance, she let Akeno take the microphone from her hands, as she seemed to have something to say as well.

With the mic in Akeno's hands, she wiped her eye free of their glassy appearance, returning to her elegant and mature look that we all knew her to hold.

"I... I know you were scared to lose everything again, but you don't have to worry anymore. Kokabiel is gone, and we're safe. We all love you, so you don't have to be scared anymore, because we're all here for you. Just like you were there for us," Akeno softly spoke, a warm smile on her face as she looked down to him.

With her speech finished, there was only one left to speak. Issei's first mate, Kuroka, took the mic. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she prepared to speak.

"Please, Issei... Wake up!" She shouted into the mic, her voice filled with passion. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she let go.

Her sudden burst of emotion somewhat shocked those of us who were watching her speak.

"Even though we met as enemies, you helped me out, regardless of the bounty on my head. You helped me remove that bounty, and return my freedom. You even went out of your way to reunite me with my dear sister..." Kuroka passionately spoke, the tears only intensifying.

Out of all the times that I've seen Kuroka, no matter where it was, be it at the training camp, or even when she first arrived to see Issei like this. I've never seen her like this. Usually, she is relaxed and takes nothing seriously. Even when she did take things seriously, I'd never guess I'd see her like this.

With Rias and Akeno here, she must have acting as Rias and Akeno's pillar of confidence. She must have known that they would have panicked without someone showing that it's going to be ok, so she forced herself to appear calmly to keep everything together, all while being eating up inside with worry for him.

An aura began running freely from her body, and it spread across the entire field, even all the way down to Issei, surrounding his body in her aura. It felt like her Senjutsu powers that she used when teaching Koneko. Yet, despite running wildly from her, it felt as if it was a gentle embrace of warmth rather than raw power.

"Please, Issei, you've changed my life so much ever since we met on that day, and you give it meaning that I never knew life could hold. We've been through so much together on your hunt to find that bastard, so if you disappear on me now, I swear I'll go right along with you! We all love you... so please, come back to us!" Kuroka shouted, her tears hitting the floor.

With that, Issei's armor began to glow a bright violet, cracks starting to run throughout his body. Then, the sound of shattering metal filled the air as his armor shattered from around his body. As it broke, a black and violet light began emanating from him in a sphere, expanding as his power released out of him.

The light from his release slowly begins to fade away, and Issei was easily seen from the shards of his armor. He began to fall from his floating position, hitting the ground gently as he laid there unresponsive.

"They did it!" Wynter exclaimed.

"Issei!" Kuroka shouted, her aura fading away. Without any hesitation, her and the other two flew into the air making their way down to him.

"Did it really work?" Xenovia asked, looking down the valley with her guard still up.

**[Yes, the Juggernaut Drive is no longer active, and his power as returned to normal] **Ddraig responded.

After Ddraig spoke, Irina waited no longer. She ran past her partner down to the unconscious Issei, using the destroyed ground to her advantage as she slid down the mountainside.

"Hey, wait!" Xenovia shouted, running after her partner. A slight chuckle left me as I watched their antics.

"Come on, let's go see our friend," I spoke with a smile, the massive stress of worry for Issei now lifting its self from my consciousness.

With that said, everyone who could fly released their wings, and those that couldn't were carried down by those who could. Koneko and I both grabbed the church girls, I carried Irina, and Kuroka carried Xenovia.

As we approached, Irina quickly slipped free of my grasp before we landed, allowing herself to fall the rest of the distance. She landed on the ground with a roll to break her fall, and she then quickly took off in a sprint. She didn't stop until she reached four of them, looking over Issei with her own concern.

We landed on the ground just a small distance between us and the others, gently letting placing those that we were carried down before we landed. As we all touched the ground, we quickly made our way to Issei, who had his head resting on Kuroka's lap, and the other girls at his side as they looked over him with concern.

His body was bruised, and his chest was rising up and down rapidly as he caught his breath. His heavy and labored breathing let out a raspy tone, almost as a wheeze.

"How is he?" I asked, slowing my run to a halt as I reached them. The girls didn't respond, as they were too busy looking over him themselves to notice my question.

"Here, let me take a look at him. Please, I'll need some space," Ajuka spoke, making his way through the group surrounding Issei. The girls backed away slightly, allowing the Maou to get closer while retaining as much closeness as they could as well.

Ajuka began to look over him in great detail. He didn't seem too concerned, which must mean Issei is relatively alright. Either that or he doesn't know him enough to care too much about him, hopefully its the latter.

"So Sirzechs, I've noticed that there are only two Maou's here. What happened to the other two?" Azazel asked while Ajuka worked.

"Asmodeus assumed that two super devils would have it covered, lazy Maou. As for Serafall, well, you know as well as I do that if she knew her sister was in danger, she would have complicated things even more rather than helped," Sirzechs sighed.

"Yeah, no surprise there," Azazel chuckled slightly.

"Quiet please," Ajuka turned to the two, shushing them.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, focusing his attention. His arm raised over Issei, and within the extended palm of his hand, a green magic circle formed. A dim aura formed around Issei's body, and it began pulsating a bright green hue.

The rest of us moved back even further as to not interfere with his work or focus.

"Vali, go look for Kokabiel's body. Even if he is dead, we may be able to find something on him and get some explanations," Azazel whispered to Vali.

'I doubt there's anything left on him, he was burnt to a crisp,' I thought to myself, as I doubt anyone could live through that.

The white dragon emperor stood in a magic circle that Azazel cast on the ground a reasonable distance away from Ajuka, as to not distract him. With a quick flash from the magic circle, Vali was transported to the school grounds.

Slowly, the pulsating flash began to fade as the magic circle in Ajuka's palm began to disappear. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes. The gaze that he was now giving Issei was different before, rather than his seemingly calm appearance, he looked on at Issei with curiosity and fascination.

"So? Is he going to be alright?" Kuroka quickly asked.

Ajuka didn't respond. His fascination for Issei seemed to encapture his complete attention.

"Well?" Rias and Akeno began to question him as well. His silence was building their concern and suspense even more.

"His body has strained itself to its limit, and it appears that his autonomic nervous system has shut down all of his non-critical bodily functions. He will most likely be unconscious for a few days, but make sure to keep an eye on him. If his nerves stay shut down for too long, he will start to develop dysfunctions, or could die. Being a dragon, he is naturally more robust than most other races, but that doesn't prevent him from death. Yet, even more fascinating..." Ajuka paused, looking down at Issei with fascination.

"What is it?" Rias quickly asked, interrupting the thought of the Maou.

"The boy was already one of the most unique subjects to receive Evil Pieces, as no one has ever taken so many mutation pieces as he has. Even so, he seems to have changed a few of them with the Juggernaut Drive, accompanied by that strange power that flowed through him. I'm not quite sure how he did it, or even what it did to the pieces. I'd have to look at it at another date, but for now, I think he'll recover with proper rest. Just be sure to monitor his state and notify us if it gets worse," Ajuka advised.

A small weight of worry was lifted from all of us who heard his words. Anyone who knows Issei understands that he is tough and can handle a lot. Even still, the worry for his possible death, no matter how slim, is still there.

Ajuka rose from his position near Issei and moved away towards Sirzechs, allowing the girls to regain the distance from Issei they had to give for him to work.

Thoughts began to run through my head. None of them I could even begin to answer. With my questions in mind, I walked over to the four most experienced people here.

"Have any of you seen anything like this before?" I asked, looking to the four. They all seemingly glanced between each other, each of them thinking of how to reply on their own.

"There are very few beings I felt in a very long time that have wielded that kind of strength," Sirzechs spoke.

"Me either. Last time I could recall power like that being thrown around was the battle between the Heavenly Dragons during the great war," Grayfia responded.

"It was more significant than that, whatever that boy was generating surpassed all levels of expectations," Ajuka responded.

"No matter what it is, we need to hope he doesn't do it again by accident," Azazel sternly spoke.

"Yeah. He was putting himself and everyone in danger with that power, not that he meant to," I spoke.

"I think you're failing to see the bigger picture," Azazel spoke, looking over to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone like him is definitely going to be noticed by everyone in this world. Other factions are sure to recognize that the power balance between us has shifted with him on the playing field. Even if he only sides with Rias and his friends, Rias sides with the devils, which would naturally drag him into the conflict," Azazel spoke.

"That is an accurate assumption. Other factions will have to decide if they want to risk tempting him to their side. I doubt the renowned loyalty of a dragon would falter by anything they have to offer him. Still, even so, he could have attracted the attention of very powerful beings," Ajuka agreed with Azazels assessment. Sirzechs gave a small nod as his peer spoke.

I couldn't fathom who Issei would attract to make the two Super Devils concerned. They are by far the strongest beings I've ever laid eyes upon, not counting Issei with this mysterious power.

"With his nature as a dragon, we can't rule out the possibility of the dragon gods taking an interest in him. Even if he is still significantly weaker than them," Sirzechs agreed.

'The Dragon Gods! As in Ophis and Great Red?' I thought to myself. Even if Issei pales in comparison like they said, to think that he may have gotten the attention of beings like that.

"Indeed, we'll have to hope that they don't take an interest in him. None of us could stop them if they did," Grayfia spoke.

I look over to the unconscious Issei, thought filling my head as I processed what I heard. Thankfully the others were too distracted to overhear our conversation, or they may have taken such news poorly, especially with all the stress they are handling right now. They are undoubtedly more stressed about this than I am, yet to hear what I heard.

'Should I really be so surprised?' I thought to myself. I've seen Issei do things that none of us even could dream of doing. His level of power, only a fraction of it, is enough to destroy our entire school grounds, and then some.

He's saved our asses a few times now, and I bet he'll do it again eventually. During the Fallen Angel gathering at the church, Rias with her rating game, and yet again with killing Kokabiel, even if it didn't go as planned, he was trying to protect us.

A small smile formed on my face as I thought about the fun times we had together. Our time spent at the training camp. He was a rough trainer, but he really helped us get stronger.

'You better survive this, because I don't know what we'd do without you,'

* * *

**All right, that was another chapter done**.

**Sorry for leaving you all on such a cliff hanger for so long. I had some college stuff come up that seriously distracted me, as well as some temperamental writer's block. Hopefully, it is all finished so I can focus on this again. **

**Thank you all for the read, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts in the comments. **


	24. Arrival of the unknown

"Issei Hyoudou" - Talking

'Issei Hyoudou'- Thought

_"Issei Hyoudou"_ \- Communication circle/phone

*Sounds*

**[ Issei Hyoudou ]** \- Heavenly Dragons.

**"Issei Hyoudou"** \- Draconic voice

* * *

I let out an exhale of a deep breath, the gentle gust of wind blowing through my hair. The air filled with the sound of nature, birds chirping, the grass, and branches of trees flowing gently in the soft breeze.

The orangish light shone through the leaves of a large tree that stood before me, it's damaged bark holding several slashes within it. The water glistened in the background as the sun began setting over the hilly and forested terrain that surrounded the lake and me.

Sweat ran down my face, and my body ached, as I have been training nonstop since I last checked on Issei. Even if it was my day to keep an eye on him, I know he wouldn't want us to worry. Nor would he want us to sit around all day to keep an eye on him. Instead, he would want us to enjoy our day as we usually would, and train to get stronger.

My muscles relaxed, and I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. I focused my mind on my target, the tree in front of me. With my mental focus, my sacred gear began to activate within my hands.

.

.

.

"Balance Break!"

With a shout, the Sword of Betrayer formed within my hand. I quickly rose it, shooting open my eyes, peering at my target as I tightly gripped the handle. I dashed forward, swinging the blade ferociously into the thick tree.

With a loud thud that echoed throughout the surrounding forest, my blade slashed into the wood with great force, shaking the entire tree. Bird began to fly away into the orange sky as I hit it.

I stared at the tree, my sword embedded within its thick wood deeply. I exhaled my deep breath, and let go of the handle, allowing myself to fall to the grass beneath me.

I stared up at the sky as I laid in the grass. The fluffy clouds moving over me with a pinkish purple hue from the sunset. Sweat ran from my head down to the ground as I caught my breath.

The sky slowly began to fade from its orange color and turned to that of a dark night sky as the sunset over the horizon. The stars started becoming visible, shining brightly in the dark sky.

"Kiba! Come on back! It's getting late!" I heard Akeno's voice echo from through the trees from the Gremory Manor.

With a few more labored breaths, I sat up from the grass. My sword faded away from within the tree. I walked through the small path that passed through the forest, leading back to the Gremory Manor. As I made my way through, I enjoyed the peaceful silence that nature had to offer.

Eventually, I emerged from the flora that surrounded the path. Akeno came into sight, waving at me with a smile as she sat on the porch. I gave her a small wave back as I exhaustively made my way up the hill to her. Through the open windows, I could smell the scent of fresh food.

"Working hard, I assume?" She asked.

"I'd like to think so, though training with Issei is a lot different then wailing on a tree. It's a lot harder when the target fights back," I chuckled.

"I'd imagine. Why don't you come in, dinner is ready," Akeno gave me a warm smile, stepping to the side.

As she moved to the side to let me in, she stopped and gave me a good look up and down. Her eyes visibly stopped for brief moments on the dirt stains and sweat that coated my body.

"Though, maybe you should take a shower first," Akeno laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," I responded, making sure all the dirt was off my shoes before I entered the building.

As I walked in, I could hear Sona and the others talking in the living room with the TV playing something in the background. I'm honestly still surprised that Sona allowed her and her peerage to miss school for this. I suppose she isn't as cold as she always comes off to be.

I could see them through the open arched doorway, all of them were sitting on the couch or near it talking to one another, all except Xenovia and Irina. Those two showed up earlier today after being expelled from the church for learning that God was dead.

Oddly enough, Xenovia asked to be turned into a devil, which Rias did, turning her into our second Knight. I'm still not sure why she wanted to become a devil, though. Maybe it was desperation. Learning that God was dead and being expelled from the church left her without a purpose in life. Then again, it's not like I bothered to ask.

Irina tho, she didn't wish to transform. From what I understand, the only reason Irina left was that they tried to keep her for her power, all while expelling Xenovia even though they learned the same thing together. She must have got angered that they lied to them about God, and then they expelled Xenovia, but not her, all because of her Booster Gear.

Initially, we weren't going to bring her along as she isn't a part of the peerage, but Xenovia was adamant about coming. She refused to leave her friend's side, regardless of the reason. Though I have a feeling that Rias has some sympathy towards her, as from what I know, she and Issei used to be close.

I passed by, not bothering to move into the living room. I made my way to the sizable bedroom that Issei and I shared like we did last time. As I opened the door, the lights were still off as they were ever since Issei was put in here, leaving the room darkened from everything but the rays of sunlight that shone through the window curtains.

I walked over to grab a pair of clean clothing from my drawer. After I got all of my things, I looked over to Issei, checking on him before leaving. His breathing still hasn't hastened any, so at least he's not in pain right now. Then again, that could be because he isn't moving, but on another note...

Noticeably the sheets were messed up a bit. Hopefully, it was from Issei trying to move and not someone else who checked on him either. Knowing the girls, it could have easily been one of them, despite being told to leave him alone to rest. I can't really blame them. Even I can't shake the worrying thoughts from my mind, and I don't hold and candle to the bond that they share with him.

I left the room, shutting the door quietly behind me as to not disturb him. I make my way through the halls, reaching the lavish bathing room. The Gremory Manor didn't compare to the Phoenix with the amount of gold in its design, but even still, this was definitely a place for a wealthy family.

I closed the door behind me, locking it to keep others from interrupting me. As I set my clean clothing down on the sink counter, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face was covered in dirt, sweat, bruises, and scratches. Akeno was right. I really did need a shower.

I looked down at my sore hands, the palms of my hands were a red color from the forceful strikes against the tree. Even still, this training isn't near enough if I'm going to try and reach my goal. Issei won't be here for us every time, try as he might.

When Issei transformed and lost his sanity, I realized something. Even if we may be well off on strength compared to the average devil in our class. We are nowhere near strong enough to protect our selves from forces like Kokabiel. Without Issei or the others, we would have died. We might have even died sooner if it wasn't for Xenovia and Irina showing up when they did.

'If I'm going to get stronger... strong enough to help protect everyone. I need to train harder,' I thought to myself as I gazed down at my hands.

* * *

I walk out of the shower, dried off, and now in my more casual, clean clothing. I tossed the dirtied clothing with the others that need to be washed and made my way downstairs, where the others were waiting for me in one of the several rooms that spread throughout the Gremory Manor.

As I walked downstairs, I could hear the group from within the dining room, accompanied by the scent of a delicious meal. I looked in the room to see them all with plates of food, talking to each other. As I walked in, I glanced at the Devil King, Sirzechs, at the table next to our peerage. I stumbled slightly, double-taking if I really saw the right person just now as I had no idea he came here. He wasn't here for the last few days.

"Oh, Kiba, glad to see you finally made it," Sirzechs spoke as he noticed me looking at him. His words caused everyone in the room to look over to me.

"Good, we were waiting for you before we started," Rias spoke, waving at me to come and sit at the empty chair next to our peerage.

"My apologies for being late. I didn't realize you guys were waiting on me," I sincerely spoke, giving a small bow to the Devil King.

"I'm here as a concerned friend and family, so there's no need for that," Sirzechs spoke, giving me a smile as he waved off my formal actions.

I stay quiet, not wishing to make any excuses or make it awkward. I simply walk over to the empty seat with a plate in front of it and take my spot next to our peerage.

"Well, with everyone here, why do we start," Sona spoke.

With that said, we all began to eat a delicious meal. The extensive training made this all the more worth it, as it tasted amazing. The girls really were excellent cooks. I doubt I could ever match them in comparison, even if I'm decent at it myself.

"If you don't mind me asking. What brings you here?" I asked, looking at the Devil King across the table.

"I simply wished to check on our friend. I also wanted to talk about everything that's been going on in the Underworld with your fellow peerage members," He responded.

"Speaking of which, how are things going on your end, Sirzechs?" Rias asked her brother, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Surprisingly well. The Elder Council was quite understanding with the circumstances that Issei was in, most of them anyway. The ones that opposed him in the start still did, but the others were understanding so long as it didn't happen again. I also managed to work out who will be keeping an eye on Issei for them for his earlier display of power," Sirzechs spoke.

"Oh, who is it?" Rias asked.

"Ravel Phoenix volunteered for it," Sirzechs responded.

"Ravel? That's interesting. Why would the sister of Riser want to be involved with the one her brother lost too?" Akeno asked.

"As of now, she is no longer Riser's Bishop, and she was quite impressed with how you and your peerage handled the rating game against them. The Elder Council was fine with it, as she held no grudges against you for the win, making her an unbiased choice," Sirzechs spoke.

It was definitely an unusual outcome. I figured she would hold some kind of grudge against Issei for beating her brother, but perhaps I was wrong to assume such a thing. Well, I suppose we could ask more of her reasoning when she actually shows up here.

"On a different note. How is Issei's recovery coming along?" Sirzechs inquired.

"Well, it seems to be going smoothly, I think. He's been asleep ever since the transformation. Todays Monday, so that would be three days in a row now. We've been having Asia perform extensive healing sessions with him five times a day with her sacred gear. Kuroka also has been trying to restore and stabilize his lost life force with her Senjutsu magic," Rias spoke, a hint of concern still in her voice even though he was showing good results.

"Is he responding to anything?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes. Yesterday, Issei was able to respond to our physical touch again, and it seemed as if loud sounds and too much light bothered him. He didn't make any attempt to wake up, but he moved some when we interacted with him," Rias responded.

"That's excellent signs of recovery. Yet, that was just yesterday. If Issei's recovery keeps going like this, he'll be up before soon. That must be thanks to those two that are healing him. Even if dragons are more durable then most creatures, I'm sure it would have taken far longer without them," Sirzechs confidently spoke.

We sat in silence for a few moments as we ate, as the topic was more or less concluded, and no one was really in a talkative mood. As we ate, Sirzechs looked around the room until his gaze landed upon Xenovia and Irina, both of whom have been silent throughout the conversation.

"I've been told that you two arrived earlier this morning. How are you two handling everything? How are you taking to being a devil so far, Xenovia?" Sirzechs asked, turning his attention to the silent former church members.

"Well... I'm not sure why I even asked to become a devil, to be honest. Maybe it was a lack of purpose or just desperation," Xenovia spoke, clear doubt held within her words to if she really made the right choice.

"I understand. Switching sides so suddenly must be challenging to process. Though, I guarantee that you'll enjoy being in Rias's care," Sirzechs reassured the new Knight.

"What about you? I understand you decided against becoming a devil, but how are you handling all of this?" Sirzechs asked directly to Irina.

She didn't respond immediately. Instead, she turned her gaze away from the rest of us as she picked at the food in front of her with her fork.

"I'm fine," She mumbled. Even though she said she was fine, the feeling behind her words, as well as her actions, they betrayed what she said.

It was clear to all of us that she was handling the recent events that transpired with her poorly. So instead of probing it any further, Sirzechs gave a small nod and opted to leave the subject alone. Irina has been through a lot recently, so it's not surprising that she isn't handling it well, that fact was understood by everyone at the table.

"So, do you think Issei will recover soon?" Kuroka asked.

"Hopefully. With a bit of luck, and if his recovery keeps going at the pace that it's at, he should be up soon. Though that leaves into the question of how much Asia really did heal," Sirzechs seemed to be in a state of thought after answering her question.

"What do you mean?" Wynter asked.

"Well, he did a lot of damage to himself. So I find it difficult that Asia will be able to heal him completely. It's possible that even after he wakes up, he could be significantly weakened for a while longer," Sirzechs explained.

Irina then stood up from her chair, getting the attention of the room by her actions.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but please excuse me." She spoke, shortly after leaving the room and making her way upstairs to where I could only guess to be the room she and Xenovia are sharing.

Looking back to her plate, a lot of it was still left. We all knew she wasn't handling this well, just from her silence compared to her bubbly personality when we first met her. It's almost as if she's an entirely different person.

"Please excuse me as well." Xenovia spoke, standing from her chair and following Irina up to their room.

With Xenovia and Irina's leave, the air gained a tone of a tense awkwardness to it. I suspect Xenovia left to help Irina. They both may have left, but for vastly different reasons. I'm sure she's handling it far better than her partner.

Even if they were former church members, I'm sure we would all help if we could. None of us knew Irina very well, so even if we wanted to help her, we wouldn't know where to begin. I couldn't imagine continually living with that thought like those two do, always being chased for your power.

We simply sat at the table and finished our meals in silence, left to our own thoughts.

"Well, I best be going. It has been quite busy in the Underworld with everything going on," Sirzechs spoke.

"Feel free to stop by again if you want to check on Issei, and be sure to let us know what's going on down there," Rias said, giving her brother a wave as he stood from his chair.

"I'll be sure to do that. You all take care now," Sirzechs gave us a wave as he left the room. His magic circle shinned a bright crimson from the other room as he was moved back to the Underworld.

The rest of us finished our meals in the continued silence.

After everyone was done, I collected the used plates and silverware and took them to the sink. I rinsed them off, removing any leftover bits of food, then loaded them into the dishwasher while the others went to their rooms. This is the least I could do for them, considering they cooked all this food for us, all while I was outside selfishly training as I please.

As I finished loading up the dishes, I notice that the manor was very quiet. The others must have already gone to their rooms, it is late after all. I left the kitchen and began making my way up the stairs to bed, as my body definitely could use rest after today.

As I made my way to the room I shared with Issei, I passed by the room Xenovia, and Irina was occupying. I wonder if she managed to cheer her up. Earlier today, I could see them interact without being on a mission for the first time, and it was very similar to how our peerage gets along. Those two must have been working together for quite some time to share a bond as they do.

The thoughts of the two ended as I reach the room I was staying in. Slowly, I opened the doors, shutting it behind me just as slowly. I crept my way over to my bed on the opposite side of the room of Issei's and crawl into the covers.

I look over to the window, the curtains glowing within the moonlight that shone through. My eyes closed slowly as darkness sets around me, and my consciousness slowly fades away as I fall asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was void of light. My muscles were tense as if they haven't moved in days. My shirt was nowhere to be found, yet I still seemed to have pants on at least.

As I try to sit up from the bed, I grit my teeth together. A sore pain shot throughout my entire body when I moved. My throat also felt as if it was now a desert, feeling like I haven't drunk anything for days.

Slowly, I managed to lift myself up, the covers falling from me. I looked around, my surroundings being the same as when we were training for the Rating Game against Riser. My eyes landed on the bed at the opposite side of the room from me, Kiba sleeping from under the blankets.

'Where the hell am I? Am I in the Gremory Manor?' I thought to myself.

I looked over to the clock that hung on the wall. It read 4 A.M., which makes sense if the dim light illuminating the window curtains had anything to say.

I slowly moved myself to the edge of the bed, lifting the covers from my body. My legs touched the ground as I sat on my bed's side, my tail uncoiling from beneath the covers. My head rested in my hands as I tried to remember what happened.

As I reflected on the past events, the realization hit me. I lifted my head up, looking down at my hands. My power... it was significantly weaker than what I remembered. As I focused all my concentration on remembering what happened, glimpses of blurry images began to come to me, yet I could barely make them out.

I vaguely remembered that of crimson red color covering a figure that I held in my arms, the crimson color tainting it and my hands. The color also seemed to move down to the ground, splattering all across from beneath me.

Then, I remember what appeared like a change in scenery, and two silhouettes stood together at a distance from me. One black shape had a green color moving around its body, and the other was glowing a bright crimson red.

The last thing I can recall is a bright light shining in the darkness that surrounded me. Within that light came a beautiful black-haired woman. I couldn't make out her face, or any details, but I could tell she was speaking as she came down to me.

I can't make heads or tails of any of it. These flashes of memory that I'm getting, their so... vague. It doesn't help that my reduced power is distracting me.

**[Issei?] **

I heard a voice speaking within my head—the voice of a powerful friend.

'Inanis?' I thought within my head.

**[I'm relieved that you have awoken. I was worried that this damage would get the better of you for a while there]**

'I'm sure you were,' I responded, a small smile forming on my lips.

**[How do you feel?] **The old dragon asked.

'Feels like someone dragged me through purgatory, and my power is significantly decreased. Is that permanent?' I asked.

**[The pain will obviously go away with rest. So should the weakened power. Your aura was severely strained, but with enough rest, it will come back to you. Just avoid pushing yourself too much at the moment] **Inanis reassured.

'Good to know. So you mind reminding me what happened that strained me so much?' I asked, relieved that I didn't lose all that power.

**[How much do you remember?] **Inanis questioned.

'The last thing I remember is when that bastard used that weird illusion thing on me in the forest. After that, it's one big blur,' I responded, trying my best to recall the past events, to no avail.

**[Issei... Please try to stay calm about this all] **

As Inanis spoke those words, my eyes sharpened, and a feeling of worry set within me. If he's telling me to stay calm about it, whatever happened must truly be bad if it's worthy of the concern from a Heavenly Dragon.

**[After you broke free from his illusions, you flew into a rage and gave chase towards the school, where the others were fighting him while you were trapped. However, upon your arrival, Akeno was severely injured, protecting Rias. When you saw them lying together, your sanity snapped, and the curse embedded within the sacred gear, along with your anger forced an uncontrolled Juggernaut Drive] **

My eyes went wide. The blurry memories that I vision became clear. I went into Juggernaut Drive and then began rampaging on those around me. Yet, that crimson figure... only two people have that kind of power that I know of.

'Is everyone ok? I didn't hurt them, did I?' I quickly questioned, fearing the worst.

**[Thankfully not, or you would have never returned from that state. The White Dragon Emperor, as well as others, showed up to control your rage. They transported you to a separate dimension similar to those that the Rating Games are held, and held you off until your three mates could calm you down.] **

So, that means the crimson figure I vaguely remembered must have been Sirzechs, and the one with a green aura must have been Ajuka. Naturally, Grayfia must have been there as well, not to mention Kuroka and the peerage. I'll have to remember to apologize to them for causing such a problem.

Then again, Inanis's explanation raises some intriguing questions himself. Why was the White Dragon Emperor there? Then again, upon further thinking, I doubt he would know that either.

'Is Akeno fine? You said she got hurt,' I questioned.

**[Worry about yourself. Her recovery came before your Juggernaut Drive even ended. Aside from the White Dragon Emperor, you sustained far more injuries than any of them did.] **

'I'll be fine,' I grunted, lifting myself off the bed.

**[Just don't push yourself too hard. If not for yourself, then do it for others. I'm sure they don't want to see you injured like this.] **

'I'm just going down to get some water, don't worry so much,' I mentally responded.

**[There are many more things to discuss, but that can come at a later time. For now, take it easy and rest]**

'Alright,'

I slowly walk over to the door, my hand on my side and the other on the wall, supporting my sore body. Slowly, I opened and closed the door, avoiding making any sound as to not wake Kiba.

I walked into the darkened halls, looking down where it would lead to the kitchen. Though, part of me wanted to run the opposite way and check on the others to see for myself that I didn't hurt them.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen, pushing down my instinct to check on them. If I disturbed them now in the dead of night, it would only cause them panic and confusion. To trouble them after everything I've already done would be selfish, so I'll let them wake up on their own time before I satisfy my own concerns.

As I walked down the dark and silent halls, my ears picked up on every little creek the floor made beneath me, I couldn't help but think to myself. What day was it? How long have I been asleep? All questions I should have asked Inanis. I can when I get back if I don't find a calendar or something first. I really need something to drink right now.

I entered the large kitchen, the dishwasher holding a full load of clean dishes. Grabbing the glass, I quickly filled it with water and drank it all. I repeated the process a few times, slowly quenching my thirst with each glass I drank until I was satisfied.

After drinking glass after glass, my thirst was finally sated. I put the glass next to the sink once again and began to walk away from the kitchen. That was until the sound of creaking hinges hit my ears, and the coolness of a gentle breeze touched my skin. I turned around, looking at the front door, which was curiously left open with a small crack.

I walk over to the door, looking out the window placed on it. My movement halted, and my eyes widened slightly, as what my gaze landed on was certainly a shock. A girl with long chestnut hair tied into twin tails sitting on the porch of the Gremory Manor. Her gaze is looking up at the shining stars in the dark night sky.

'Irina?' I thought to myself. What is she doing here? They were supposed to return to the church with the holy swords, so why is she still in a devil's territory?

I slowly open the door, allowing the cold night air to move into the manor. As soon as I step outside, her body tensed up slightly as if she was surprised to be caught out here. She then relaxed again, letting out a sigh.

"I know you're worried, but I'm fine. I'll come back to sleep soon, I promise," Irina began to speak, standing up as she began to turn around to face me. As soon as she locked gazes with me, her eyes widened, and it looked as if she saw a ghost. She froze in place and simply stared at me.

"Issei..." she muttered beneath her breaths, her eyes turning glassy.

"Irina? What are you-" My words were interrupted as she quickly tackled me into a hug, causing me to wince in pain as we fell down to the ground.

"I was so worried about you! Are you all right? Thank God you're awake again, I-"

"I'm fine, but please loosen the grip. I'm a bit sore," I managed to speak from her tight grip and rapid words.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking!" She quickly shouted, releasing her hug from me.

"It's fine. Just be more careful, I'm still a bit sensitive from the whole thing," I spoke, sitting up from her tackle.

"Even after all of Aisa's and Kuroka's healing? They worked on making you better for hours on end," She questioned.

'They were healing me?' I thought to myself.

"Hey, how long was I out for? What day is it?" I asked.

"You passed out after the whole Juggernaut Drive, which was Friday night. Today's Monday, so about three days," Irina explained.

'Three days?' I thought to myself. How could I have passed out for three days? I've activated the Juggernaut Drive before, sure it was of my own will, and I controlled it for a minute, but it never put that much strain on my body before.

"So, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Xenovia and I arrived early this morning. We were... exiled from the church, and we couldn't think of any other place to go but to you," Irina choked on her words as she said they were exiled.

"Exiled!?"

"Yeah... In the fight with Kokabiel, he said that God... He said he died in the three-way war. When we asked the church, they expelled Xenovia for learning the truth, and then they tried to keep me for my sacred gear. I didn't want Xenovia to get expelled, and I be kept for a power she doesn't have... so I left with her," She seemingly began to choke on her words towards the end, clearly upset at everything.

I was at a loss for words. Even as a child, Irina was the type of person that didn't give up on something. Her family was heavily religious as well. So to think that she would just up and leave. Then again, I can't blame her. Keeping someone for their strength just sat wrong with me.

"That's pathetic," I bluntly spoke, no attempts to hide how I truly felt about things such as that.

She quickly turned her gaze over to me. Her eyes wide and glassy as she stared at me in confusion from what I said. After a few moments, she finally parted her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"The idea of wanting someone just because of their powers. It's pathetic," I responded.

Irina's gaze stayed on me for a while after I spoke. Her face remained with a surprised look, though I could there was more than that to it. She was conflicting with herself, surely unsure if she really made the right choice or not.

Truth be told, I don't blame the church for wanting to keep Irina for her unique powers, even if I hate such an idea. With the power struggle between the three factions, grasping onto any power itself is reasonable. Any faction would have done the same thing. Though, just because others do it doesn't exactly make it right.

Then again... I can't pretend it wasn't the reason I was saved either.

Sirzechs wanted me so I could hopefully help his sister for their forced marriage, which in itself means he wanted me for my strength and nothing more. Even if that was the primary reason, he is a smart man, and he surely knew that taking me in would add power to the devil faction.

We weren't friends at the time. In the end, it was for the potential I had. Nothing more than that.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She slowly asked, breaking the silence that sat around us.

"What is it?" I turned my attention back to her. Her eyes covered up from the hair, draping over her face as she looked down to the floor between her legs.

"How do you handle that kind of stuff?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that people are naturally attracted to the aura of a dragon, to power. How do you deal with people wanting you for your power? How do you know those close to you aren't just using you?"

.

.

.

I was taken aback by her question. It was seemingly out of nowhere. Outside of Sirzechs and Kuroka, no one tried to get close to me for power. Kuroka initially only wanted me to find her sister due to my reputation. Though, if that is all there was to it now, she would have left as soon as we found Koneko, but she didn't. She stayed with me.

Sirzechs doesn't have to treat me as a friend. He's already got his use out of me after I beat Riser. Back at the after-party for our success, he found information on my family line. He didn't have to look into that for me, but he did anyway.

"I trust them," I simply responded. Though almost as instantly as I replied, she did the same. Her voice sounding as if she was about to break into tears.

"But how can you be sure? How can you prove that your right?"

"...I can't,"

.

.

.

"I've been part of the peerage for a few months now, and they don't treat me like I'm a tool. They treat me like a person, like a friend, even family," I said, lying against the ground.

She didn't respond. So I continued, not even sure that what I was saying was helpful, but I could at least try.

"Some people are going to want you for power, that's how life is going to play out sometimes. You just have to find those who don't want you for your power, because not everyone will,"

She still stayed silent. Maybe she couldn't respond. So, without thinking, I said the first thing that came to mind to try and comfort her.

"So long as you're here, I won't want you for your power, and we can make up for all the time we lost together. Just like I promised back then,"

I looked back to the stars in the sky, and I felt a warm embrace surround me. Looking back down, I saw Irina with her head buried in my shoulder, and her arms wrapped around me. I could feel small drops of water hitting my skin as she held onto me.

"Thank you," She weakly spoke.

I wrapped my arm around her, resting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Together we sat there for what felt like hours, the star-filled sky sparkling over us as her sobbing filled the air.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Hopefully, she will overcome this and be able to move on. I know I will as much as I can, though I'm not sure how to handle emotional stuff too well, so despite my less than favorable opinion about her, I hope that Xenovia will help as well.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from me, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she stood up from the ground.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching her as she turned back to the door.

"I'm going back to my room. Stay out her too long, and Xenovia will wake up and come looking for me," She spoke, all small chuckle emitting from between her sniffles.

"Alright, try to get a night of good sleep,"

"I will, and... Thank you for listening to me," She gave a warm smile before going back into the manor.

As she closed the door behind her, I let out a sigh and relaxed on the porch again. I wasn't tired, so I doubt I could get some sleep in, not that I need anymore after sleeping for three days.

"What to do now?" I asked myself.

* * *

I emptied my mind of thoughts, and crossed my legs, sitting in a shallow part of the lake near the manor.

I took a deep breath, listening to the nature around me. The birds were chirping in the trees, and the leaves blew in the wind. My black aura began to seep from me, gently flowing around me as I relaxed my body.

My aura caused the water to ripple away from me, slowly pushing the water outwards as I released more of it. Eventually, my aura became so thick around me that the water was completely removed from where I sat.

My eyes opened, and I was left in the dark surroundings of my MindScape within my sacred gear, no longer in the real world.

**[Dind't you tell me you were going to take it easy? You need rest, boy.] **The deep voice echoed throughout the area, his violet eyes gazing to me from his resting spot.

"I am. Though, while it seems my other powers have been significantly strained, my capabilities for my illusions and shadows seem to be more or less at the same level. Even more so, their increasing, so I wanted to test them," I spoke, taking a deep breath.

**[Hmm, that reminds me. I neglected to mention something. While you were under the influence of the Juggernaut Drive, it seems that Kokabiel tried to use the Excalibur Nightmare on you again] **

"And?"

**[His attempts failed, and you ate the blade along with his arm. Who knows what kind of side effects it could have on you] **

"I wish you told me this earlier. Though I guess you did say we would talk more later, or maybe you're just getting old. Displaying some early signs of dementia old dragon?" I slyly asked with a smirk.

Inanis merely grunted and laid his head back down on the ground, closing his shining eyes.

I raised my arm, letting the shadows flow freely from my hand. The shadows pooled in a contorting sphere in front of me, slowly turning from their original shape to that of a human figure. With my other hand, a magic illusion sigil appeared in the palm of my hands. The magic I cast made the morphed shadows disappear entirely.

My mind was overtaken with surprise as the spell completed its goal. This illusion spell was much more efficient than that of anything I could muster before with magic. Typically I would relay on my aura abilities, as I have an insignificant magical reserve that I try to avoid relying on it, saving it only for my inherited magic of Extinction. Yet, this spell hardly affected the reserves at all, only taking the minimum amount of power needed while maintaining it's efficiency.

"So, you want to give me a run down the side effects this could have on me?" I asked, dispelling the illusion, and allowing the shadows to return to me.

**[Hard to say. As you've already said, your capabilities for casting illusions could have significantly increased, magic and aura based alike. Though you are a devil, so the side effects could be costly. I've never encountered anything like this. Did you feel any different when you cast your spell?] **

"Aside from it being much easier, not really," I spoke.

**[Well, then let's hope nothing bad comes of it. With a bit of luck, all that happened was you absorbed the Excalibur Nightmare into the Sacred Gear, and with that, it boosted your illusions, nothing more. On the other side, which is more probable, your devil heritage will react negatively over time with it] **

"So much for the wise dragon legends," I joked, a wry smile making it's way to my lips.

**[As I said, I've never encountered something like this before. Best I can say is a guess. Perhaps you can mention it to Ajuka sometime, surely he knows more than anyone else would] **

"Next time I see Sirzechs, I'll be sure to ask to see him," I spoke, slightly disappointed that he didn't fire back with a joke of his own.

Inanis fell silent, and our conversation ended there, as we can't do anything about it now. I'll just have to wait and make sure to keep an eye out for any changes in it.

I cast a few more illusions, both aura, and magic-based, same results. He was right, both my aura and magical based illusions feats are much easier to form and maintain, and with my limitation in the magical field, this could be a massive bonus for me.

I closed my eyes once more, and then opened them, expecting to find myself in the lake where I was last in the real world. Yet, to my surprise, my surroundings were the same darkness as the MindScape.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself. This was the first time something like this ever happened. Admittingly, when I was first learning about it, I did have some slight difficulties entering the MindScape, but never once was there a problem leaving it.

"Inanis, what's going on?" I asked, only for no response to come from the dragon.

"Inanis?" I looked to where he was last in the dark void of my MindScape, yet he was no longer there.

"Where'd you go? Is this some kind of trick for me calling you old?" I asked, looking around in the dark. Yet, no matter how much I looked, I couldn't find the old dragon.

A sharp gust of wind began to blow through the void, chilling the air. Shortly after, I could feel the presence of an unrecognizable aura nearby. It was overwhelming, just the mere feeling of such mass power sent shivers down my spine. I've never felt anything like it before, not even Sirzechs or Inanis compares to this.

My hands clenched into fists, and they raised up to the defense, ready for whatever was to be thrown at them. My gaze darted around the darkness, analyzing my surroundings for any sign of this new power. I tried to mask the effects that this massive power's pressure was having on me, yet even I couldn't stop my body from shaking.

'What the hell,' I thought to myself. It felt as if the power was coming from everywhere at once, making it impossible to pinpoint a location.

Then, within the sky above me, two violet orbs lit up in the shapes of eyes. I quickly turned my body to face it, my guard ready to defend from anything this thing could throw at me. Slowly, the eyes began to become surrounded by a growing violet aura—the illuminating light revealing a curvy woman's silhouette.

"Who are you?" I shouted into the sky at the figure.

She didn't respond. Rather, she instead opted to slowly raise her hand into the air, pointing a finger down at me.

Realizing what she was doing, I threw my right arm up into the air, manipulating the shadows to form a thick barrier in front of me. Though, I grit my teeth as the sore pain surged through me from acting so hastily with my powers.

Before I could think about any other defense, a pure violet beam, no larger than the finger's width, immediately pierced the barrier as if it wasn't even there. I couldn't even react in time to move to the side, as a searing pain hit my right cheek, barely grazing me as it passed between my arm and face.

In an attempt to move away from the small beam, I fell back to the side, and my concentration was broken, causing my barrier to disappear. The attack moved so fast that I couldn't even see it, and such a small beam caused such searing pain. Yet, such a small beam showed that she was playing, so what would happen if she took this seriously?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of an explosion echoing above me. She dashed through the air above me, moving so fast that she was leaving after images of herself in the wake, easily breaking sound barriers. Then with an instant and a sonic boom echoing from her speed, she appeared right in front of me with such speed that I couldn't even begin to follow her.

Her right arm was raised up, her hand extended with her palm facing me. A sly smile formed on her, and a violet sphere began developing in the palm of her hand mere inches from my face.

Shadows swiftly covered my body. Right before my vision was entirely consumed from the shadows, a bright flash of violet light filled the little sight I had left. Then, the shadows transported me away from her.

As I reappeared, my vision came back as the shadows moved away from me. From the left corner of my vision lit a bright violet light. Looking over to where I once was, my eyes widened in shock to the fate that would have awaited me if I was just a second slower.

From her hand's palm shot a massive, powerful beam of pure violet energy, completely engulfing the area and utterly destroying the ground in front of her where I once sat. It was undoubtedly the same size of attack that I used against Riser, yet it held substantially more energy behind it.

Such an attack was so powerful that it was astonishing to see something of its magnitude be used so effortlessly, and even more so, it was an attack that would have easily killed me.

Even so, such a powerful attack should have concealed my teleportation, especially considering the bright light it caused. I doubt she knows I'm not in there anymore, so I'll take that to my advantage.

I quickly threw my hand up, forming a blast of my Extinction magic within the palm of my hand. I grit my teeth, fully aware that this attack will never be as strong as what I could create thanks to my current condition. Regardless, I pushed all the power I could muster into the sphere.

I released the blast with a mighty roar, shooting a beam of Extinction magic directly towards her. Her violet eyes darted over to me, piercing me with her chilling gaze. She threw her arm up, allowing the blast to slam into the palm of her hand.

The beam slammed into her hand with great force. The initial satisfaction for nailing a dead-on shot quickly faded, and was replaced with the feeling of shock and wide eyes. Rather than being consumed by the beam, it was splitting into multiple directions away from after it hit.

"Damnit!" I muttered under my breath.

While the blast's splitting beams were still covering her vision, I quickly wrapped myself in the shadows once again. Just before the beam ended and she regained her sight on me, I disappeared into the dark shadows, reappearing right behind her, a shadow sword tightly clenched in my hand.

I jumped from behind her and forcefully plunged my sword deep through her back, the blade emerging from her chest right where the heart should be. I refused to stop there, and with a shout, I tightened my grip on the hilt and pushed it even harder. Eventually stabbing her so deeply that my guard reached all the way to her back.

Her head jerked around, looking at me over her shoulder with widened eyes filled with shock and confusion. As soon as her eyes landed on me, I let go of my grip and jumped away, refusing her the chance to get close enough and attack me with a fatal move.

I landed back a reasonable distance away, and a sly smirk formed on my face as I looked at the woman. Her eyes still widened, and her jaw slightly gaped with shock as the sword protruded from her chest.

Though, my confidence was quickly extinguished as she regained her composure, her gaped mouth turning to that of a cheeky smirk. Her narrow violet eyes piercing holes into my being, chills shivering up my spine.

"It has been eons since someone has tried to hurt me like this," She finally spoke. Her voice, while elegant, it echoed with power.

She wrapped her hands around the blade that stuck through her chest, tightly gripping it and slowly pushing on it, moving it out of her back. She didn't make any noise, not showing any signs of pain, merely letting the sword fall out of her back onto the ground. Not even a single drop of blood left the wound, not that it had the chance to, as it closed near instantaneously.

Seeing this, it reminded me of how Riser also regenerated his injuries, as well as the notable weakness of it to the constant burning of my flames. Yet, her regeneration was different from his. Her's was so much faster, it put Riser's ability to shame.

With that in mind, I took a deep breath as she slowly stepped towards me, even if I'm not sure that the flames will work, I have to try. I sparked the oxygen in my lungs alit, and then, with the roar of a dragon, I spewed the torrent of flames outwards at the mysterious woman.

She didn't make an effort to dodge, allowing the flames to completely engulf her within its burning grasp. Instead, I could see her violet eyes piercing the black flames as she continued walking towards me through them.

As I ran out of breath, the flames came to a stop. The fire clung to her body, burning all around her as she walked towards me. Sticking true to their ability, the flames never once stopped burning, yet it doesn't even seem to be affecting her in the slightest.

'What the hell is she?' I thought to myself, slowly backing away as she walked towards me. For the first time in a while, genuine fear began to surge within me.

"Damaged as you may be, you really do have extraordinary potential. Make sure you don't squander it like that foolish dragon. After all, I have great plans for you," She spoke, a small smile appearing on her face as she pointed her finger down to me.

A chill ran up my spine, sending shivers through my body just from her presence and words alone. My mind failed to comprehend what she spoke. Before I could think any further, my vision was consumed in the bright violet light that left her finger. Then, there was nothing but darkness.

.

.

.

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air as I began having a small coughing fit.

**[Issei!? I couldn't reach you in the MindScape. What happened?] **Inanis asked.

My throat locked up, and I couldn't find myself able to respond. I quickly stood up from the water, stumbling to the lake's shore. As I reached the solid land, I fell to my knees, my breath labored and heavy as I gasped for air.

I paused and focused my mind. My breathing began to slow to that of deeper yet more paced breaths, and the state of fear and panic slowly diminished away.

Inanis patiently waited silently, giving me all the time I needed. He must be aware of what I was trying to do, and thankfully so. With a few moments, my breathing came to a steady pace. I shifted myself from my knees to sitting on the ground.

Slowly, I moved my hand to my cheek, caressing the area I was hit. There was not a mark left there, not a scratch, or even a burn. Yet, the pain was so real, so intense, it felt as if it was still searing on my skin. Even the beam's violet glow as it grazed me seemed as if the were branded in my memory.

**[Are you alright?] **The deep-voiced dragon asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's just... I haven't faced a near-death experience like that since... I can't even remember,"

**[What happened in there?] **

I explained everything that happened to him, about him mysteriously disappearing, that powerful being, whoever she is. About the overwhelming power she had, the cold icy fear I felt that sent shivers through my body—every little detail.

A sigh left my lips as I finished explaining.

"Who the hell was that?"

**[...] **

The dragon fell silent on my question, immediate red flags that he knows something about this, but doesn't want to talk about it. If he truly didn't know anything, he would simply say, "I'm not sure," or something to that effect.

"Inanis, this is serious. I need to know as well," I sternly spoke.

**[I'm aware. More than you could understand] **

"Then why don't you tell me?" I asked, my eyebrow raised in confusion to his recentness to speak.

**[... I will, but not now. She could still be listening.] **

I trusted Inanis deeply, so I had no retort to his choice of talking about it later. Though, I couldn't help but have thoughts of who this woman was running through my head. It can't be easy to put one of the three heavenly dragons on their guard.

'Would Sirzechs or one of the other three Maous know who this woman is?' I mentally asked. He only gave a simple response.

**[Unlikely] **

I couldn't help but be slightly surprised by his brief answer. I've grown accustomed to the old dragon giving lengthy explanations. He must really want to drop the subject.

I didn't say anything more, deciding to humor the dragon by dropping it as he wanted. He said he would tell me later, so I'm sure he will. Besides, not like I can ask for a time if she really is listening. She'll just come back whenever he told me, so I don't have much choice but to comply.

Exhausted, I fell back on the group, looking up at the early morning sky. A sigh left between my parted lips. As I rested on the ground, my ears perked at the shouting voices that broke through the dense forest.

"ISSEI!"

A voice shouted my name, shortly followed by several others calling the same thing. They must have woken up. With me gone, they must know I awoke some time ago. Probably a shock to them, well everyone besides Irina.

**[Shouldn't keep them waiting. They were already worried sick about you after all] **

"Yeah, your right," I spoke, a creeping uneasy feeling slowly making it's way to me.

"Plus, I bet some of them aren't exactly happy with me right now,"

I muttered that last part mostly to myself. The way I treated Wynter before I gave chase to Kokabiel and how I lied to Akeno and Rias about everything, it's guaranteed that their upset. Even if their happy I'm awake again, I doubt it will keep their other feelings suppressed for long.

Kuroka probably has a bone to pick with me as well. Allowing something so reckless to happen and endanger her sister and me.

'Not that I can blame them. I'll have to talk to them, preferably sometime when we can be alone. ' I thought to myself.

I lifted myself off the ground, brushing off the dirt and grass from my shoulders and back, and began walking back through the trail I took here. I would fly, it would be much quicker, but I'm still sore, so I don't want to risk injuring one of my wings, or both.

As I trudged along the path, my body felt as if it tensed with every step. Knowing they are going to be profoundly upset with me weighs like a ton on me. Even if a part of me wanted to avoid their frustration at me, another part wanted nothing more than to see them. Just to relieve the worry of their well being. Inanis said I didn't hurt them during the rampage, but I'd feel better if I saw them with my own eyes.

Not to mention whatever is going on with that one chick who just tried to kill me in my own mind. Just the thought of her power, it still sends a chill through me.

It's all far more stressful than what I'm used to dealing with.

I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the thoughts and worries about all that, and just put on a smile for them to know I'm ok. Though, no matter how hard I tried, I could never completely ease my nerves.

I could continue hearing them call my name as I walked down the path through the forest, slowly growing louder as I grew closer, up until the point that I could hear them conversing underneath the calls for me.

"You sure you weren't just dreaming?" Xenovia's voice asked. Irina's soon following after.

"I'm positive!"

Just as I was about to emerge from the trees, a thought struck me, causing me to stop in my tracks just before they could see me. At this distance, detecting my aura should be child's play, hell with their level of training, they could have noticed me down by the water.

So why can't they now? It almost undoubtedly has something to do with me straining myself. Not being able to sense me would provide some interesting benefits, though it probably doesn't matter anyway since it hurts to fight right now.

"Issei!" They continued shouting. The entire peerage now visible to me through the trees as they all stood out in the yard, searching and calling out to me. Sona and her Queen and Saji both standing behind them.

As I watched them call for me through the trees, all other thoughts were purged from me, and a warm feeling filled my body. The worry of their well being was lifted from me, as the sight of them being uninjured filled me with warm happiness, relieving the ever-present concern that I had since I awoke.

As I said earlier, to cause trouble for them would be selfish after everything I've done. I'll tell them about what I saw when Inanis is ready to talk to me about it.

I put on a smile and walked out of the shrubbery that guarded me against their sight.

The warmth in my chest grew, and at that moment, it felt as if all I needed in the world was already in my possession.

* * *

In the sky far above them, hovered a figure that none could see from bellow. This figure looked like a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes.

Those everlasting black eyes bore down on those who resided in the manor that was surrounded by the greenery of nature—those who were celebrating the recovery of a loved one at this very moment.

'Hmm, so that's the source of power,' the young figure thought to herself.

Although she was looking down at all of them, only one caught her undivided attention, as the others didn't matter—the taller violet-eyed dragon.

"Perhaps he can help reclaim my silence..."

* * *

**Finally, updated it again. To be straight, I got busy and sorta burnt myself out of writing for a little while, so I took a break.**

**If you are reading this right now, I thank you for your continued support and reads. I hope you all enjoy it. **


End file.
